Otra Vida
by Akirem
Summary: La oportunidad de otra vida fue muy especial,  pero al parecer ahora  todo ha tomado su lugar, Capitulo 30  final,  gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo...akire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que este fic sea de su agrado, esto es solo una idea de una historia que pasopor mi cabeza, como todos saben los personajes pricipales de la misma no son de mi autoria, pero siendo una fan de la hermosa historia de Candy candy me atrevi aescribir lo que ahora comparto con ustedes. de ante mano gracias por su tiempo para ller este fic.**

**"OTRA VIDA"**

**Capitulo I**

**EL INICIO**

Habria sus ojos a una nueva luz, no encontraba nada conocido, la habitacion en la que se encontraba le resultaba familiar pero aun no podia cooordinar muy bien sus pensamientos, quizo incorporarse de la cama en la que se encontraba postrada, pero un agudo dolor en el costado se lo impidio, se dejo caer nuevamente en las almohadas. la puerta se habrio de improviso, y sus ojos se abrieron al maximo, no sabia que esperar, una mujer de una alegre sonrisa la saludo coordialmente, vestia de blanco y aunque la vestimenta de la joven le parecia particularmente familiar no podia indentificarla**.**

- En donde estoy y quien es usted?- la voz temerosa de la joven se escucho por primera vez, lo curioso era que ella misma no reconocia su voz.

- No se preocupe senorita, en seguida vendra una persona para atender todas sus dudas, lo unico que puedo decirle es que se encuentra en un hospital , yo soy la enfermera a cargo de atenderla, asi que cualquier cosa que desee solo hagamelo saber y con gusto la atendere. ...... ahora sera mejor que llame al medico.- sin agregar mas la joven salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta dejando a la paciente aun mas confundida, porque estaba en un hospital?....pronto sus preguntas tendrian respuesta.

La puerta se habrio por segunda vez, aparecio un joven de pelo castano y blanca tez, usaba unos anteojos a travez de los cuales se podia observar sus ojos color olivo. se acerco a ella seguido de la senorita que anteriormente hubiera conversado con ella.

- Veo que ha decidido despertar..- bromeaba el joven medico con la bella paciente.- no se preocupe senorita, todo esta bien ahora.

- Usted va ha decirme por que estoy aqui?, - la joven estaba muy nerviosa.

- Bueno.... creo que primero necesito saber hasta donde recuerda y si me puede dar sus datos personales para avisar a su familia, cuando la trajeron usted no traia ningun tipo de identificacion por lo que no sabemos ni siquiera a donde pertenece. .......- el medico dejo de hablar esperando respuesta.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras, y despues de meditar un poco su voz nerviosa y sorprendida a la vez, se dejo escuchar en la habitacion.

- No...... no recuerdo, nada...... no se cual es mi nombre,.......que es lo que me esta pasando!!!!!!- se llevo las manos a su cabeza sujetandola con fuerza, sintio una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. y volvio a levantar la mirada.

- No se preocupe, despues de lo que le sucedio era lo mas normal, no se esfuerze, seguramente la explosion la hiso perder la memoria, pero confiemos que esta vuelva en cualquier momento, se quedara unos dias mas, para ver si logra recordar algo, ....- el medico guardo silencio y comenzo ha hacer anotaciones en la tabllilla que llevaba bajo el brazo.

- Puede decirme que me sucedio?- volvio a preguntar la joven con la mirada perdida a un punto de la habitacion, el doctor termino de anotar y se sento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. despues de un suspiro comenzo ha hablar.

- bueno... aun no sabemos nada de usted, llego hace varios meses, cinco para ser exactos, en un principio creimos que moriria pues llego muy mal herida, la encontraron por casualidad, en una revision de terreno, aun no comprendemos como pudo sobrevivir, al parecer una bomba cayo muy cerca de donde usted se encontraba, provablemente ayudando a algun soldado herido, eso suponemos, porque habia varios muertos cerca de usted, su cuerpo quedo casi cubierto por el lodo que salto cuando impacto la bomba, su rostro y parte de su torax quedaron fuera del lodo por lo que pudo seguir respirando a pesar del fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, suponemos que tambien se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza al caer, y quiza eso es lo que le provoco la perdida de memoria, los primeros dias creimos que no resistiria pues tenia varias fracturas en su cuerpo, pero casi todas han hido sanando, y supongo que ya se dio cuenta que tiene una herida en un costado, esa es la que no ha querido cerrar por completo, pero confiamos que sanara al igual que las demas, aun no sabemos realmente que hacia usted en medio del campo de combate, no sabemos que labor realizaba ahi, pues por su vestimenta podriamos decir que es soldado, pero eso es casi imposible. y terminamos de descartarlo porque en su uniforme traia el nombre de uno de los soldados de el campamento que fue destrozado por las bombas, suponemos que este se lo habia prestado, por desgracia, el murio, asi que quedamos en las mismas, ya que nadie sobrevivio en aquel campamento mas que usted, no existen registros que puedan indicarnos su nombre, , la encontraron en una revision de rutina para reconocer los cuerpos de los soldados como ya le habia mencionado y la enviaron a este hospital con los signos vitales casi imperceptibles, por eso creimos que moriria, pero usted se aferro a la vida, permanecio inconciente por varios meses, pero sus signos vitales se normalizaron esperabamos que despertara pronto, pero no fue asi, como le comentaba de ese dia hasta hoy han pasado cinco meses.

- Entoces soy practicamente un persona no existente?- sonrio con trizteza al darse cuenta de su realidad.

- Exixte porque tiene vida- respondio el medico sonriendo tiernamente, - pero no tenemos clara su identidad, lo unico bueno es que al parecer todo este tiempo ha sido positivo para que usted se restableca fisicamente.- le dijo tratando de animarla.

- y de que me sirve, si no se si quiera quien soy?, o a que me dedicaba?, o porque estaba en el campo de batalla? , no recuerdo absolutamente nada.- decia con pesadumbre en su voz. y bajaba la mirada.

- No se preocupe, yo estoy seguro que su memoria volvera cuando menos se lo espere, y entonces podra volver con su familia.- el medico se ponia de pie regalandole una sonrisa como despedida.- tengo que seguir con mi rutina, pero seguire viniendo a revisarla, por lo pronto se queda la senorita "Dulcinee" para hacerle compania.- le decia refiriendose a la joven enfermera.

- Gracias..- fue lo unico que dijo y se volvio a recostar.

Despues de varios minutos en silencio viendo hacia el blanco techo, por fin volvio ha abrir sus labios.

- tiene usted un nombre muy bonito- le decia a la joven enfermera.

- Yo, creo que el suyo tambien debe serlo- la enfermera volvia a sonreirle- sabe?.... aqui le nombramos "Bella"...- la joven se volvia a verla con la mirada curiosa y la enfemera entendio su duda pero sin decir palabra se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigio a una pequena puerta la abrio y entro a la pequena habitacion salio rapidamente de ahi con un objeto en sus manos y volvio a tomar su lugar al lado de la cama de la paciente que al parecer era la unica que quedaba en aquel lugar.- mire, ese es su reflejo le decia con carino- es usted muy bonita, por eso las enfermeras del grupo decidimos llamarla asi "Bella".

La joven tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto redondo que le ofrecia aquella enfermera, al verse reflejada pudo conocerse

, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y tenian un brillo muy particular, su nariz respingada tenia algunas cuantas pecas que podian distinguirse al contrastar con la blanca piel de su rostro, su bella boca era pequena pero tenia unos labios muy carnosos y bien formados y como marco para su rostro unos bellos rizoz de color rubio dorado, se veia detenidamente como tratando de adivinar quien era. despues de unos minutos, bajo el pequeno espejo y se lo entrego a la enfermera.

- Gracias..... - le dijo suavemente, y volvio a cerrar los ojos. a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

El rostro del medico se asomo por la puerta, al ver que la paciente estaba dormida, se atrevio a entrar nuevamente pero no hiba solo, le acompanaban dos personas, un hombre y una dama de mediana edad, al llegar frente a la chica se detuvieron, la enfermera los saludo amablemente.

- Buenos dias senores Makensie,-

- Buenos dias Dulcinee!- respondieron - Como amanecio nuestra Bella durmiente?-

- Muy bien, creo que pronto podran hablar con ella. - les comentabala enfermera.

- Ella ya esta casi perfecta, solo es la herida del costado que aun no cierra completamente, pero no tardara en sanar, yo creo que a lo maximo en unos quince dias estara como nueva, - les comentaba el medico.

- Aun no saben quien es?- pregunto la dama.

- No, y lo malo es que perdio la memoria, confiamos en que esto sea solo pasajero, asi que no nos queda mas que esperar,, el unico inconveniente, es que el director del hospital me dio instrucciones de que cuando este completamente sana tendremos que darla de alta, y si para ese tiempo no recobra la memoria, ira a parar a una casa de reposo, y entonces si quien sabe si la volveremos a ver, ya ve que casi todo esos lugares estan muy lejos de aqui.- termino de explicarles el medico, y antes de salir se volvio para decirles unas ultimas palabras. - en ustedes esta la decicion. - cerro la puerta tras de si y se alejo.

- Seria una verdadera trizteza que esta chica termine en una casa de reposo, ya ve que esos lugares son muy inseguros, por las condiciones de las peronas que se encuentran ahi, son presa facil de los soldados que solo buscan un rato de diversion, no comprendo porque se empenan en continuar aqui si la guerra ya temino, deberian estar ansiosos por volver a su pais, pero no, se empenan en seguir haciendo dano.

- Pronto , muy pronto terminara esta pesadilla- decia la dama - pero ten la seguridad que ella no ira a parar a un lugar de esos, ojala acepte nuestra propuesta.

- Por cierto como esta el "Cerebrito"- decia divertida la enfermera.

- Muy bien, - respondia el hombre- es un chico por demas inteligente, ha hecho varios inventos que son de gran ayuda a la compania, figurate que el ultimo fue una especie de espejuelos diminutos que colocas en tus ojos y te permiten cambiar el color original por cualquiera que desees.

- En serio? - la enfermera sonreia divertida ante los comentarios de aquellas personas. y..... aun no sabe quien es?.

- No eso es lo malo, pero creo que se ha adaptado a su nueva identidad, "Steven Makensie"- decia con orgullo la dama, ahora es nuestro hijo, y todos sus documentos estan en orden el acepto de muy buena gana, pero tambien tenemos claro que si algun dia su memoria regresa y obtiene su verdadera identidad, anularemos todo.

- Ustedes son personas realmente muy nobles, aun no puedo creer que hayan ayudado a tanta gente, si no fuera por ustedes no se que hubiera sido de ese chico y de los otros pacientes que han aceptado su ayuda.- la joven Dulcinee se encontraba realmente conmovida por la buena voluntad de aquella pareja.

- Solo devolvemos algo de lo mucho que la vida nos a regalado, ya veras que pronto la compania de Teatro "Maquensie" volvera a brillar con todo su esplendor, como en la mejor epoca de nuestra amada Francia.- El caballero se mostraba Feliz y muy optimista.

La Compania Teatral Maquensie, habia sido una de las principales en Francia antes de la guerra, habian tenido que suspender sus labores por causas de la misma, pero ahora que todo volvia a la tranquilidad , estaban preparandose para iniciar labores, Los duenos eran la pareja formada por Dianey Maquensie, una mujer de cuarenta primaveras, que habia heredado una gran fortuna por parte de sus ansestros, era una mujer muy refinada y de rasgos finos sus ojos azules herencia de su madre brillaban con intensidad en su blanco rostro, su pelo era negro azabache, de una figura envidiable, se habia dedicado a la actuacion y al contraer matrimonio con uno de los grandes productores de Teatro, el senor Frank Maquencie, un gallardo y apuesto hombre de hermosos ojos negros, que habia dedicado su vida a la produccion de obras Teatrales y logrado asi una gran fortuna, cuando se unieron en matrimonio decidieron fundar su propia compania aunque aun eran muy jovenes, no tardaron en lograr un gran prestigio en la comunidad francesa, y en todo el continente Europeo, logrando asi que su compania teatral no tuviera igual, podian presumir de codearse con grandes personalidades por toda Europa, incluida la nobleza, eran muy felices apesar de que la vida les habia prohibido tener desendencia, por lo mismo, se habian propuesto ayudar a las personas a que mas necesitaran de su ayuda, volcando en ellos no solo sus riquezas si no tambien su carino, y ahora despues de la guerra, habian acogido bajo su cuidado a varios jovenes que habian quedado sin familia y sin esperanzas, entre ellos un joven que al igual que la joven que ahora se encontraba postrada en un a cama , habia perdio su pasado, lo unico que sabian era que habia pertenecido al ejercito, sin importarles a que bando pertenecia , lo habian acogido en su familia, y dado a su aficion por inventar cosas y hacer experimentos quimicos le habian comenzado a llamar "el cerebrito ", y asi le conocian dentro de la compania, ahora su interes estaba en aquella joven de hermosos ojos verdes, pues creian que ella podria llegar a ser su proxima estrella principal.

Despues de aquella visita, los senores Maquensie, habian vuelto a visitar a la joven ,pero para su mala suerte ella se encontraba casi siempre dormida, casi al cumplirse el lapso para que la joven abandonara el hospital ellos decidieronprobar suerte nuevamente.

Dulcine, se encontraba conversando con la joven en uno de los pequenos jardines del hospital, ella le habia hablado ya de los Maquensie y ella estaba algo intrigada por conocer a a quella pareja.

- Asi que tu crees que ellos estan interesados en ayudarme?- preguntaba "Bella", con algo de duda en sus palabras.

- Mira bella- le respondia la enferemera- se que te suena algo extrano, pero la verdad es que ellos han ayudado ya ha varias personas que al igual que tu han perdido su pasado, y ahora tiene una nueva vida, ademas no hacen nada fuera de la ley, ellos les tramitan una nueva identidad para que no se sientan tan ........

- "Inexistentes"- agrego con melancolia la joven.

- Bueno no exactamente, es decir les brindan la oportunidad de "Otra vida"- aclaraba la enfermera, - claro que si las personas llegan a recobrar su pasado, entonces ellos toma la decicion .... si desean continuar con su nueva vida o decean volver a ser las personas que antes eran.

- " Otra vida",.... suena tentador,.... reamente no se porque pero dentro de mi, siento que no deseo recordar lo que fue mi vida.- La tristeza de la joven se podia adivinar en el tono de su voz.

- No te preocupes Bella ya veras cuando conoscas a los Maquensie, te llevaras muy bien con ellos.- La joven Dulciene, le habia tomado un carino sincero a aquella joven sin saber aun porque, La veia con insistencia, aquella hermosa chica le recordaba mucho a su pequena hermana, pero no se atrevia siquiera a mencionarlo, la voz del medico encargaddo de Bella les interrumpiio en su charla.

- Buen dia, como va la paciente concentida?.- pregunto amablemente.- tenemos vicitas,...... - le decia refiriendose a la pareja que lo acompanaba. - Mira Bella, ellos son los senores Maquensie, de quien ya te habiamos comentado y que al fin pueden encontrarte despiera....- la simpatica sonrisa del medico aparecio en su rostro.

La joven saludo con un lijero movimiento de cabeza, La pareja le sonrio amablemente, junto a ellos un joven de Cabellera castana que caia casi al rose de sus hombros, de hermosos ojos Cafes y tez blanca, tambien la saludaba cortezmente.

- Buenas Tardes Bella, para nosotros es realmente agradable por fin encontrarte despierta, - la amable dama sonreia con sinceridad y se podria apreciar su mirada llena de ternura.

- Gracias,... - respondio la joven-

- Mira, ellos son mi esposo Franck y "nuestro hijo" Steven Maquensie, el tambien tenia deseos de conocerte.

- El joven se acerco para besar la mano de la dama despues de su padre, al tomar la delicada mano, y posar un beso en ella sintio como si se conocieran de toda la vida, nacio una simpatia mutua entre los jovenes, que se miraron en silencio adivinando que el sentimiento que nacia en su interior era correspondido entre los dos.

- Es un gusto conocerla Bella, permitame agregar que mis padres no fueron justos con usted.....-- la joven fruncia el ceno tratando de adivinar a que se referia- es usted mas hermosa de lo que ellos mencionaron. - termino de aclarar con una bella sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que esta exagerando un poco.- decia sonrojada por el comentario.

El senor Maquensie , tomo la palabra.

- Suponemos que el doctor Graam y la senorita Dulcine,, ya le han comentado sobre nosotros, verdad?-

- Bueno en realidad si, me han dicho a que se dedican y la labor que hacen en este hospital..... pero aun no tengo muy claro... cual es su interes en mi?- pregunto sinceramente y esperando obtener la respuesta a su duda.

- Bueno,- continuo la senora Maquensie- lo que pasa es que sabemos que muy pronto dejaras el hospital y queriamos ofrecerte nuestra ayuda, ...... sabemos que hasta el dia de hoy no se a presentado nadie buscando a algun pariente con tus caracteristicas, y que tu no recuerdas tu pasado. siendo sinceros contigo, y en presencia del doctor Graam, sabemos que a las personas que tiene tu condicion, por lo general las envian a una casa de reposo hasta que recuperan la memoria, y la verdad nosotros no creemos que sea un lugar a decuado para una jovencita como tu.... es muy peligroso ....aun. - la joven continuaba observandolos en silencio mientras la senora Maquensie continuaba- Bella..... nosotros queriamos saber si tu estarias dispuesta a aceptar nuestra ayuda?...... te dariamos un techo y un trabajo, ademas podriamos ayudarte a conseguir una identidad...... claro mientras recuperas tu memoria.- la dama termino con una dulce mirada.

- Y.... en que consisitiria el trabajo?..... por que en mis condiciones, no creo saber mucho-- La joven no se veia muy animada.

- Pues....- Continuo el senor Maquensie- ....la verdad desde que te vimos la primera ves, .....nos pareceio que tienes todo para llegar a ser una gran actriz, ...... claro que eso seria solo si tu aceptas, .... pero si tu tienes deseos de dedicarte a otra cosa ..... por supuesto que tambien te apoyariamos.....

- Actriz?- pregunto la joven y por fin una sonrisa aparecia en su bello rostro.

- Parece que te agrada la idea?- mensiono Steven

La joven se quedo con una mirada sonadora y en su mente aparecio una frase que pareceia surgir de alguna parte de su pasado, con una voz que casi mas era un murmullo ella repitio las palabras que habian llegado a su pensamiento..

- " El teatro es magico...... puedes ser quien tu quieras ser, ....... El escenario es un pequeno y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos suenos".........

- Que dijiste bella?, -Peguntaron intrigados.

- No lo se exactamente, solo aparecieron en mi mente esas palabras, es como si alguien de mi pasado se quisiera hacer presente por medio de esa frase. - respondio sorprendida por sus propias palabras.

- Bueno no queremos presionarte bella, - Dijeron los senores Maquensie. - volveremos otro dia para saber que has pensado. y talvez te animes a acompanarnos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

La familia Maquensie se despidio cortes mente de el dr. Graan y de Dulcinee, y cuando se hiban a despedir de Bella, esta los sorprendio con una sencilla palabra.

- Acepto.

- Que?- preguntaron en conjunto.

- Que acepto formar parte de su compania Teatral..... aun no se si funcionara, pero pondre todo mi empeno en lograr aprender el arte de la actuacion..... no los defraudare. sere la mejor Actriz que nunca haya existido.

Las palabras de la joven fueron firmes y determinantes, asi estaba empezando su nueva vida, no sabia que le deparaba el destino, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que no queria ser mas un "ser inexistente", aprovecharia la nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando, no se quedaria a esperar que su memoria volviera, ella saldria a buscar un nuevo futuro, sin esperar nada de su pasado. sus ojos volvian a brillar con intensida y un intercambio de sonrisas entre ella y la Familia Maquensie fue el pacto de esa ...su "otra vida".

Capitulo II

Extranio encuentro."

Habian pasado un par de semanas desde que Bella habia salido de el hospital, se habia hido a vivir con la familia Maquensie, los tramites de legalizacion para su nueva identidad estaban bastante avanzados, ella seria practicamente la hija de los Maquensie al igual que Steven, Bella se estaba adaptando bastante bien a su nueva vida, por su caracter dulce ya habia hecho amistad con casi todos los miembros de la compania teatral, ella habia comenzado a tomar clases de actuacion y canto, ademas de que la senora Maquensie su "Mama", habia comenzado a ensenarle reglas de etiqueta, deseaba que ella llegra a ser una Actriz elegante y refinada, toda una dama, como lo era la misma senora Maquensie. al parecer la vida le deparaba un maravilloso futuro, y Bella estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para que asi fuera.

Cruzando el Mar, al otro lado del oceano, La ciudad de New Yorck era cubierta por un frio y blanco manto de nieve, lucia cual novia apunto de llegar al altar. un par de hermosos ojos azules observaban la caida de los copos de nieve con gran melancolia, su mirar reflejaba el gran dolor que sentia en esos momentos su alma, cualquiera pensaria al verlo que era el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, pero solo el sabia que en realidad era el mas infeliz que podia existir, observaba por la ventana de su habitacion, perdido en los recuerdos de su pasado, una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos haciendolo volver a la realidad de su vida.

- Terry querido..... te encuentras bien? - La voz de Elonor Baker era inconfundible.

- Que haces aqui Eleonor, te dije que queria estar solo- la respuesta era fria.

- Perdoname, es solo que me preocupe por ti, desde esta manan que estas muy ..... pensativo.- La dama se escuchaba preocupada por el estado de animo de su hijo.

- No me pasa nada...... y por favor la proxima vez llama a la puerta antes de entrar,.- fue la respuesta del joven.

- Terry......- la voz estaba llena de dulsura, se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y besando su pelo.- Estuve llamando a tu puerta varias veces, incluso, cuando entre te llame en repetidas ocaciones, pero al parecer los recuerdos no te dejaban escucharme....... sabes que no puedes enganarme?, estas asi por ella... verdad?.-

- Hoy se cumple un anio mas eleonor......... un anio mas desde que se separo de mi ...... un anio mas lleno de dolor y tristeza por su partida..... y por su....- confeso al fin el joven rindiendose a la caricia de su madre.

- Terry..... mi pequeno Terry......- le decia dulcemente- aun la amas no es asi?- le pregunto con delicadeza.

- Nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo ,.... ella fue, es y sera la unica duena de mi corazon......- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse...

La dama se separo de el y comenzo a caminar un poco nerviosa, y estrujando sus manos una con otra, esto no paso desapersivido para el joven, quien al ver la actitud de su madre no dudo en preguntar.

- Pasa algo Eleonor?.....

- Hijo.... - su voz comenzo a escucharse insegura- no se si... bueno.... yo creo que es mejor.... no se como decirtelo....- el rostro de la dama reflejaba su angustia y temor por la reaccion que pudiera tener su hijo cuando le dijera para que habia hido a buscarlo.

- Habla Eleonor....... que pasa?, porque me estabas buscando?......- La actitud de su madre comenzaba a desesperarlo y no estaba de humor para juegos. la mujer vio en la mirada del chico que comenzaba a desesperarse con su actitud asi que se armo de valor y hablo firme y decidia.

- vine a buscarte, porque hay alguien que desea verte, se que te enfadaras conmigo cuando te diga de quien se trata, pero " el" me dijo que le es muy urgente hablar contigo.

- "El"?, de quien me hablas, acaso el Duque . ha ve.....- la dama no lo dejo terminar

- No, no es tu padre....... es "el", ..........Wlliam Albert Andrey..... - Termino de hablar, cuando Terry escucho aquel nombre, sus ojos se encendieron con ira, una ira casi irracional.

- Que hace aqui?!!!!!!- dijo casi en un grito, y sin esperar respuesta se dirigio hacia la salida de la habitacion, su madre trato de detenerlo para calmarlo un poco, pero fue inutil el joven casi en un par de sancadas estaba ya en la escalera, y con rumbo al estudio, donde seguramente estaba esperando la "visita".

En el estudio de la familia Baker, William Alberth Andrey, esperaba paciente por ver a su antiguo amigo, su rostro se veia preocupado pero aun asi sentia alegria por reencontrarse con aquel joven quien alguna vez fuera su companero de parranda, George se encontraba con el, Alberth obserbaba algunas fotografias que se encontraban en el escritorio, donde apareceia Terry al lado de su madre,, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, cuando escucho que la puerta se abria violentamente...... cuando volvio el rostro lo primero que vio o "sintio" fue un puno chocando contra su cara, cayo de espaldas sobre el escritorio tumbando algunos objetos que se encontraban sobre el mismo.

Terry habia entrado como una fiera y se habia avalanzado contra el, despues de impactar su puno en el rostro del "Traidor" y hacerlo caer sobre el mueble, de un salto estaba ya sobre el escritorio montado sobre el chico y a punto de repetir el golpe, cuando la respuesta del rubio no se hiso esperar y de un punietazo, lo mando al suelo, liberandose de su agresor, Eleonor entro corriendo junto con el mayordomo, George, ya se enconraba en medio de los dos jovenes tratando de calmar a Terry , el mayordomo corrio a ayudarlo .

- Pero que te susede?!!!!!!!- cuestionaba Alberth muy sorprendido por la actitud del joven actor , Eleonor se acerco a el.

- Por favor.... creo que fue muy mala idea dejarlo entrar, sera mejor que se retire...... - su rostro estaba angustiado.

- Por su puesto que no!!!!, creo que meresco una explicacion por este "Resivimiento", se supone que su hijo es mi amigo, no entiendo su actitud... - La cara de asombro del rubio, no dejaba de ver el rostro del que el concideraba su amigo, el cual lucia bastante enojado, cual fiera ambrienta deseosa de acabar con su presa.

- Eres un imbesil!!!!!, eso es lo que eres, como te has atrevido a venir aqui despues de lo que me has hecho!!!!!!, a caso vienes a burlarte de mi?....- Gritaba Terry, tratando de soltarse de las manos de George y Marcos el mayordomo.

- Por favor Terry, !!!!, -le llamaba Eleonor angustiada - Esta no es la manera de arreglar las diferencias.

- Es un Traidor !!!!!!!, como se atreve a venir a mi casa despues de su sucia Traicion!!!!!- el joven no daba tregua, y el rubio lo miraba ahora mas confundido. pero sin pensarlo, se dirigio al actor seguro de lo que decia.

- No se porque me ofendes llamandome Traidor!!!,..... pero por lo visto no vas a tranquilizarte,!!! y lo que yo necesito no puede esperar, asi que........ si tanta rabia tienes y deseas descargarla, vamos a hacerlo!!!!! pero no aqui, asi que sigueme......- sin decir mas le hiso una senal a George para que lo soltaran y comenzo a caminar a la salida del estudio,

- Por favor Senor Andrey, que piensa hacer?..... - Preguntaba Eleonor angustiada.

- No se preocupe senora Terrece y yo somos viejos conocidos, por favor indiqueme la salida al patio trasero de su casa.- le dijo ante la mirada atonita de George y del mismo Terrece que aun estaba rabioso.

Eleonor le senalo hacia una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba a la parte trasera de la lujosa residencia, y albert sin pensarlo se dirigio hacia ahi, no sin antes pedirle a Terrece que lo siguiera,.

- Vamos!!, esto lo terminamos afuera- dijo el rubio

- encantado!!!- fue la respuesta del Actor.

- William, estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?!!- pregunto George sorprendido de la actitud de su casi hermano.

- No te preocupes George todo estara bien!!. -- Respondio el joven magnate.

sin decir una palabra mas los dos jovenes se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, ante la mirada de los espectadores, cuando llegaron fuera, y estuvieron frente a frente, Terry no se hiso esperar para comenzar a descargar su rabia, Albert por su parte estaba ya preparado, ahora Terry no era mas aquel joven adolesente que habia conocido en Londres, se habia convertido en un hombre y eran muy semejantes en estructura corporal, por lo que no tenia que frenarse en responder golpe por golpe y con la misma intesidad de los que el resivia.

La pelea fue larga, pero los punos y las patadas no cesaban, Terry no habia dejado de maldecira al joven rubio, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar los insultos y a respoder los goles que el actor le enviaba, pero por mas fuertes y corpulentos que eran, el cansancio de la ardua lucha comenzo a hacerse presente, pero aun asi, Terry continuaba, no deseaba sesar, hasta que llego el momento en que no pudo dar un golpe mas, Alberth estaba igual de cansado y por fin los dos jovenes se dejaron caer sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que no habia dejado de caer. cuando por fin recupero un poco el aliento Alberth se atrevio a preguntar.

- Satisfecho?..... cres que ahora si podremos hablar civilizadamente?......

- No!!!-- Respondio Terry aun tratando de respirar, - pero puedo esperar a que te repongas para continuar.

- Bien!!, - Alberth intento ponerse de pie - pero antes quiero que me expliques el por que? de este resivimiento, despues de tanto tiempo sin vernos?...- decia con la voz entrecortada por la agitacion-

- Y todavia lo preguntas!!!..... que cinico eres!!!!- Respondia Terry poniendose nuevamente de pie..

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber porque me llamas traidor?!!- Preguntaba el magante tambaleandose frente a su agresor que tambien batallaba para mantenerse en pie.

- Por favor Terry!!- se escucho la voz angustiada de su madre- creo que ya fue suficiente, mira como estas!!!.

- Por su puesto que no, y por favor madre no te metas, esto es entre este traidor y yo!!!- la respuesta fue clara.

- William, me parece que no tenemos tiempo para estas cosa, ademas los dos estan bastante lastimados, creo que deberia parar aqui, te lo repito..... no tenemos tiempo para esto.....- George estaba preocupado por las condicioes en que william se encontraba, pero por su voz y sus palabras se podia adivinar que algo mas era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

- Tines razon George!- repuso el rubio-, pero si esta es la unica manera de que este ....... amigo, me escuche y me ayude, ...... creo que no tengo otra opcion que continuar hasta que este dispuesto a escuchar....

- Pero William, sabes que el tiempo es valioso, no solo para nosotros sino tambien para "ella".......- George pronuncio la palabra magica.... Ella",, cuando Terry escucho esta palabra, de inmediato penso en una persona... y tratando de controlar su furia se atrevio a preguntar..

- Ella"?....- Pregunto con un rasgo de angustia y preocupacion- que pasa con ella??!!!!- sabia a quien se referian.-

Las tres personas ahi presentes se volvieron a ver al actor, era increible que con solo referirse a ella esa fiera pudiera apaciguarse.

- Que pasa?!!!, no te me quedes mirando como idiota y dime que pasa con ella?!!!- se dirigia al rubiio magnate. -

- Pense que deseabas matarme primero....- le contesto ironico.

- Creo que puedo esperar un poco- le repondia de la misma manera- asi que habla.

- Hijo, creo que aqui no es el lugar mas indicado- Eleonor trataba de hacerle notar que aun estaban fuera de la casa y que la nieve continuaba callendo.

- Esta bien...... pero despues de que me digas que es lo que pasa con ella continuaremos con esto.....- aun algo agresivo se dirigio hacia la entrada de la casa, Albert y George lo siguieron , Eleonor se habia adelantado para ordenar un poco de Te, cuando estuvieron en el salon de estar los cuatro, esperaron a que la mucama saliera para poder comenzar a hablar.

George por indicaciones de Albert, fue a recoger el portafolios que habian dejado en el estudio, y espero a que volviera para comenzar a hablar, dando oportunidad a que Terry terminara de calmarse.

- Bien...- comenzo a hablar Albert, - Primero que nada, dejeme disculparme por lo ocurrido senora- se dirigia a Eleonor.

- No se preocupe William , yo se que no fue del todo su culpa- Alberth noto algo mas encerrado dentro de aquellas palabras.

- dejate de tonterias y di a que has venido- Interrumpio Terry molesto y comenzando a desesperarse nuevamente.

- Para mi tambien es un gusto volver a verte Terrece- Respondio la agrecion con algo de ironia- lastima que tenga que ser en estas condiciones y para un asunto tan doloroso, al menos para mi-.... se detuvo un momento, y al ver la mirada que lanzaba Terry continuo- Me dejare de rodeos y voy a ir directo a la pregunta que me trajo hasta aqui....... Terrece, ...... quiero que por favor , si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo me respondas con la verdad, en estos momentos es muy importante para mi..... Terrece, tu sabes en donde se encuentra Candy?, has tenido alguna noticia de ella ?.....

- Que?????, .... pero porque me preguntas semejante idiotez...... en que cabeza cabe que yo pueda saber algo de ......... de ... ella.....- respondio realmete sorprendido y extranado -

- Realmente..... no sabes nada de ella?- Pregunto con angustia en la voz, Albert se veia realmente mortificado ante aquella respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no se nada de ella....!!!!, - respondio visiblemente molesto y ante la mirada extranada de Eleonor que se sorprendia de aquellas preguntas.

- Entonces.... - dejo escapar un suspiro el joven rubio se veia agobiada.- ... perdona, crei que talvez ella...... - no termino la frase, se llevo las manosa a la cabeza pesadamente.

- como se te ocurrio semejante estupidez?.... como puedes dudar asi de tu esposa?...... ademas yo nunca .... por mas que lo deseara ... nunca podria si quiera acercarmele sabiendo que esta casada.

- De que estas hablando?...... - Albert levantaba el rostro y lo miraba desconcertado por sus palabras.

Terry reacciono un poco ante todo aquello.

- Espera..... de que estas hablando tu?.... porque vienes a preguntarme sobre su paradero, cuando se supone que tu eres quien debes estar al tanto de cada paso que da tu..... "esposa".

- Creo que ahora el Idiota eres tu!!!!- Alberth lo veia atonito ante aquella afirmacion.- de donde sacaste eso.?

- Un momento, un momento!!- hablaba Eleonor que se habia perdido tratando de comprender aquella charla al igual que George- vamos por partes...... Usted Senor William, expliquenos Claramente aque ha venido y porque pregunta todo eso?.... y tu Terry, dejalo hablar hasta que Termine. solo asi podremos comprender todo este embroyo...- termino la dama cediendo la palabra a Albert, y George lo miro como indicandole que la dama tenia razon, pues el mismo estaba perdido en aquella charla.

- Bien!.. - comenzo el joven magnate. - como ya sabran hace ya varios anios que me di a conocer como la cabeza de los Andrey....... despues de arreglar algunos problemas familiares y colocar las cosas en su lugar, me vi obligado a viajar por vario tiempo para darme a conocer en cada una de las empresas pertenecientes a mi familia alredor del mundo, antes de partir busque a Candy para invitarla a viajar conmigo y de esta manera ayudarle a terminar de recuperarse por la ruptura de su ...... noviasgo....- se detuvo un momento , no deseaba enrar en detalles- ella se nego, alegando que estaba bien y que deseaba continuar estudiando, yo no estaba muy seguro de dejarla.... pues ella habia tenido algunos problemas con la familia y no queria dejarla sin mi proteccion..... pero bueno no creo que sea necesario mencionar lo terca que puede ser- estas palabras probocaron que Terry sonriera de medio lado dandole la razon al magnate- ella me aseguro que estaria bien viviendo en el hogar de Pony , y que despues iria a Chicago para comenzar su carrera de medicina- Terry seguia sorprendiendose "Candy Doctora" , era notorio que a la pequena pecosa le gustaba hacerce la vida pesada-

me fui confiado en que asi seria. todo parecia correr con normalidad, sus cartas me llegaban con regularidad a las oficinas principales, aqui, en la ciudad de New york, y de aqui las enviaban al lugar en donde me encontraba, de la misma manera yo le escribia cuando tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo y las oficinas le hacia llegar mis respuestas. a parte de todo yo le habia puesto a su dispocicion una cuenta bancaria para sus gastos y los gastos que tuviera con su carrera, pero ella se negaba ha hacer uso de la misma. empece a extranarme de que sus respuestas no concidieran mucho con lo que yo le escribia en mis cartas, pero me tranquilizaba pensando que se debia a lo despistada que es. en fin.... despues de casi anio y medio por fin pude regresar a Chicago y lo primero que hise fue a ir a buscarla, su apartamento estaba cerrado y no la habian visto por ahi, asi que desidi buscarla en el hogar de Pony, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando al llegar , La Senorita Pony y La Hermana Maria, esperaban verla conmigo, cuando les pregunte el motivo, me informaron que cuatro meses despues de mi partida, Candy les dijo que iria a chicago a informarse sobre las universidades a las cuales podria asistir para continuar con su carrera.

Al mes rescibieron una carta de ella avisandoles que habia tomado la decicion de reunirse conmigo en Boston, ya que yo habia insistido en que me acompanara,..... cosa que no fue cierta...... despues de esto me mostraron un sin fin de cartas que supuestamente Candy les habia enviado de las ciudades que hiba conociendo a mi lado. en la ultima carta se disculpaba por no poder continuar escribiendoles por sus "obligaciones"... pero que trataria de seguir en contacto, cosa que no sucedio, y esto fue casi a un anio de su partida. cuatro meses antes de que yo regresara. en fin esto me puso alerta y pensando lo peor comenze a buscarla. les pedi me otorgaran las cartas para ver las direcciones de las que habian sido enviada, me puse a investigarlas pero eran direcciones inexistentes. cuando fui al correo en chicago, de donde me habian enviado las cartas a mi, me di cuenta que ella habia entregado todas las cartas a la oficina de correos el mismo dia, y que habia pagado para que fueran enviadas una a una cada mes a la direccion en New York, enganandome tambien ami de esta manera. desde entonces me he dedicado a buscarla por todos lados en esto llevo mas de tres anios despues de mi regreso. he tenido que convinar mi tiempo, dedicando mayor parte a tratar de encontrarla, pero no hay senales de ella por ningun lado.

Lo ultimo que hise ya desesperado por no encontrarla, fue ir nuevamente al departamenteo que tenia en Chicago, y aun en contra de mis principios lo revise hasta el ultimo rincon tratando de encontrar una pista de su paradero, ahi encontre unas cartas que habia recibido por parte de ..... Susana Marlow, por lo que decian supe que candy debio haber sufrido mucho. ademas de una Carta mas de parte Tuya.... Terrece.... y confiando y con una ultima esperanza me dirigi aqui.... buscando una pista, pense que talvez ella pudiera haberte buscado para reclamarte en persona lo que le decias en la carta. ... pero veo que me equivoque....... y ahora no se que mas hacer.......- Alberth termino de relatar con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que querian traicionarlo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, se tranquilizo.

Eleonor y Terry estaban algo extranados ante aquel relato, sobre todo Terry, pero no hacian preguntas, solo guardaban silencio. y observaban a Alberth, tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.......

- Bueno... - Volvio ha hablar el rubio- Creo que mi visita fue algo inutil...... pero no quiero irme sin saber.... porque me acusas de traidor?!!........- se volvio para ver a terry a la cara y esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno.... despues de todo lo que has dicho..... creo que el mas confudido soy yo.....- en la voz del actor se notaba su confusion, pero antes de continuar salio directo al estudio, ante el asombro de los demas, y despues de unos instantes volvio con un sobre en sus manos.

- Que es esto?....- Pregunto Alberth extranado al recibir el sobre que Terry le extendia.

- Abrelo y sabras el motivo de mi rabia hacia ti- respondio con la mirada baja .

Cuando Alberth abrio el sobre, encontro unas fotos y una nota, la letra le parecia conocida pero no lograba definir de quien era, en las fotos estaba el y candy tomados de la mano, otra abrazandose , en otra el ledaba un beso en la frente, y la ultima el le colocaba un anillo mientras ella lo abrazaba carinosamente. , despues de ver las fotos saco la nota miro a Terry, pidiendo autorizacion para Leerla y este asintio con un movimiento de cabeza,.

**"_Querido Terry"_**

**_""Te envio este pequeno presente, porque aunque tu no me concideres asi, yo si soy tu amiga, y me veo obligada a mostrarte la verdad de la que se decia la mujer que te amaba y el que segun era tu amigo, o asi lo escuche comentar alguna vez. _**

**_Ellos no han perdido su tiempo, y ahora estan comprometidos en matrimonio, tal vez eran "algo", desde antes, pues segun palabras de ella misma, el siempre ha estado cuando mas lo ha necesitado, y eso sin olvidar cuando lo llevo vivir con ella alegando que sufria de amnesia, talves todo fue un susio truco de " esa" y cuando te vio perdido decidio sacar a la luz su turbia relacion con el hombre que la adopto. bueno estas fotos son del dia en que anunciaron su compromiso a la sociedad, y dejame decirte que la boda sera en un par de meses, por supuesto todo ha sido manejado con hermetica discrecion, tanto que ni los mas allegados saben la fecha exacta. _**

**_creo que mi buena obra ya esta hecha, si quieres creerlo o no es cosa tuya, mi consiencia esta tranquila ahora, sabes... me alegro que hayas decidido estar con susana, como ves, Candy no te convenia."_**

**_Con carino_**

**_"una amiga."_**

El rostro de Alberth expresaba su molestia y sorpresa snte todo aquello. miraba a los demas sin pronunciar palabra. le extendio el sobre y la nota a George, y el tambien se quedo sorprendio. y ante la mirada desconcertada de Terry .....

- Asi que tu creiste en esta basura?...... - dijo mirando a Terry de frente.- sabes .... creo que realmente tu no merecias a Candy.

Se puso de pie, y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta. George se quedo sorprendido , le entrego el sobre a Terry y camino detras de Albert.

**Capitulo III**

**"Donde estas?"**

Alberth salio del salon de estar de la familia Baker, se sentia indignado ante la acusacion que Terry le habia hecho, asi que prefirio irse antes de que fuera el quien continuara la pelea, pero Terry lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera llegar ala puerta de salida y lo detuvo tomandolo fuertemente del Brazo.

- Espera, necesito que me aclares esto- le dijo mostrandole el sobre, el rubio se volvio a verlo ahora era el quien lo miraba con rabia.

- No tengo porque, si fuiste tan estupido para creer esa patrania, es tu problema. yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.- respondio safandose violentamente de la mano del actor. y dispuesto a continuar su camino.

- Por favor.....- le pidio con voz casi inaludible, algo que sono mas a una suplica por parte de Terry, esto detuvo los pasos del rubio.

- Esta bien, hablemos entonces. - le dijo dispuesto a continuar con la conversacion.

volvieron al salon de estar, ahi esperaba Eleonor con algunas toallas humedas, y material de curacion para ayudarlos a limpiarse y a desinfectar las heridas que se habian provocado uno a otro. ya un poco mas limpios y calmados retomaron la conversacion, Alberth hiso uso de toda su paciencia para poder responder a los custionamientos.

- Y bien?- comenzo el rubio- que es lo que quieres que te aclare.

- Son reales esas fotos?- el actor comenzaba a cuestionar.

- Si.. - fue la respuesta, y el actor sintio una aguda punsada en el corazon.

- Entonces porque te indignaste tanto si es verdad que me traicionaron?.!!!. - Terry elevaba el tono de su voz en visible molestia.

- Dije ..... que las fotos son reales, mas no acepte lo que dice la nota......- respondio Alberth tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

- No entiendo.... - Terry se veia confundido con la respuesta del magnate.

- Tu no lees lo diarios en la parte de Sociales verdad?- le pregunto ironico, y Terry hiso un gesto de molestia, estaba apunto de responder cuando Alberth continuo dejandolo con el insulto en la boca. - si hubieras visto la pagina de sociales de hace cuatro anios te darias cuenta que la ropa que vestimos en esas fotos, es la misma del dia de la presentacion, las fotos fueron tomadas ese mismo dia, al parecer quien te las envio sabia muy bien que no lees el diario, ademas aun no se como llegaron a manos de esa persona, a no ser que.......- detuvo sus palabras.

- A no se r que , que? - pregunto intrigado el joven de melena castana.

- bueno eso lo averiguare despues, solo existia un juego de fotos, y estaba en mi poder, por su puesto estas no son las mismas que se publicaron, pero fueron tomadas el mismo dia y por el mismo fotografo, y si lo que quieres es que te aclare estas fotos..... dejame decirte, que le puse ese anillo a Candy, por que es una joya que mande hacer especialemente para ella, es el simbolo de los Andrey tallado en una esmeralda, y montada en oro, y se lo entregue ese dia porque la presente a mi lado como mi hija adoptiva y mi unica heredera, no creo que tenga que explicarte el carino tan especial que le tengo a mi hija?... o si?. porque parece que de eso ya te habia hablado en el pasado... no se quien te habra mandado esa nota, pero claramente lo hisieron para hacerte dudar de la honorabiliad de Candy y la mia propia, es una lastima darme cuenta que esa persona logro su proposito....

Ante estas palabras Terry bajo la mirada, Alberth tenia razon, se habia dejado llevar por las palabras de un desconocido y dudo de su mejor amigo y de la mujer que amaba.

- Ahora comprendo el porque de tus palabras en la carta que le enviaste a Candy. - le dijo haciendolo que levantara la vista- no se como pudo contenerse y no venir a darte un par de bofetadas, yo en su lugar lo hubiera hecho, pero esta claro que Candy si sabe comportarse como lo que es..... una "Dama". en fin .. espero haber aclarado tus dudas , pero por si aun no te quedo claro, Candy y yo no estamos casados, ni vivimos un romance, y es verdad... yo la amo...... pero como se ama a una hija..... o mejor dicho como amaria a mi hermana...... porque eso es Candy, es mi hermana....

Estas palabras retumbaron en lo oidos de Terry, que se volvio aun mas confundido.

- Mira Terry, -continuo Alberth- como ya te dije , no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo...... ya te aclare tus dudas y se que quiza no entiendas lo que te he dicho, pero es una historia muy larga que talvez .... algun dia podamos aclarar, pero primero tengo que hablarlo con Candy, y mientras no la encuentre no podre..... ademas ahora lo mas importante para mi es encontrarla..... porque si mi presentimiento despues de buscarla por estos anios ...... resulta cierto, creo que me voy a volver loco de dolor y deseperacion.....

- A que presentimiento te Refieres...... - la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de Terry, pues tambien habia sentido algo muy extrano en su corazon los meses pasados.

- He buscado a Candy por todo el continente, he contratado casi diez investigadores privados en diferentes paises, he checado listas de pasajeros en trenes y barcos de hace cuatro anios a la fecha y no aparece nadie con las caracteristicas de ella ni con su nombre, mi ultima esperanza era que por algun motivo cualquiera que este fuera ella te hubiera buscado, pero me equivoque,, lo unico que viene a mi mente........ es que ella haya cambiado de identidad para poder cumplir ese estupido capricho de irse de voluntaria de guerra, y que yo le habia prohibido.

- que?!!!!!....- los ojos de Terry se abrieron al maximo - porque piensas eso.?....

- ya te lo dije en el pais no aparece, no hay ningun rastro de ella, me engano con las cartas y a la senorita pony tambien, haciendonos creer, a mi que se mantenia dentro del pais y a ellas que estaba de viaje conmigo. conoces a Candy tan bien como yo, sabes que el unico motivo que la llevaria ha hacer algo asi es para no preocuparnos, y que la creyeramos a salvo. y de esta manera lograr su proposito...

- Pero cambiar su identidad?- Preguntaba Terry aun dudando.

- Ella me conoce muy bien, sabe que si yo llegaba a darme cuenta moveria cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla y hacerla volver, asi que supongo que su idea fue cambiar identidad para salir del pais y que no pudiera localizarla tan facilmente.......- Alberth se llevo las manos a la cabeza en clara muestra de deseperacion.

Eleonor habia permencido callada durantela conversacion, no sabia que pensar, Alberth era sincero en sus palabras, asi que el dolor que su hijo habia llevado a cuestas durante esos ultimos anios habia sido realmente por nada.

George miraba discretamente su reloj, y al fin se decidio hacerle notar a su companero que era hora de partir..

- William, creo que es hora de retirarnos, ya el sr. Granchestes respondio a nuestra duda, asi que no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui...

- Si..... esta bien- ALberth se puso de pie para despedirse.- Lamento mucho que hayas estado en un error durante todo este tiempo, talvez si me hubieras buscado cuando te llego este sobre, yo hubiera podidio aclarar tus dudas. - se volvio para ver a Eleonor.- Senora, gracias por todo, y disculpeme por mi manera de actuar, pero conociendo a Terry ...... no hubier podido hablar con el.

- Lo comprendo Senor Andrey- Eleonor le hacia notar con una sonrisa que sabia de que hablaba.

- Bien Terrece, fue un gusto volver a verte- se despedia del actor que se encontraba aun pensativo tratando de coordinar todo lo que Alberth le habia dicho.

- Espera, ..... que haras ahora.?- Terry volvia a deterlo, - necesitamos hablar un poco mas......

- Terry, se que esta conversacion no ha sido muy clara,pero mi punto mas importante ya esta claro, y ese.... es que tu al igual que yo, no sabes nada del paradero de Candy.. ...... Talvez en otra ocacion podamos conversar con mas calma.... pero no ahora..... estoy a punto de partir para Europa, la guerra ha terminado la mayoria de las personas han vuelto a casa, si mi presentimiento es cierto y ella fue para haya y no ha vuelto, es clara senal de que algo le ha sucedido, y yo no puedo detenerme a seguir conversando sin saber que ha sucedido con ella. .... para mi en estos momentos cada minuto cuenta....... - Alberth continuo hacia la salida y Eleonor los acompano, agradecieron nuevamente a la dama y despues se subieron al auto para continuar su marcha.

- Ya se fueron hijo- Aviso la dama sentandose a un lado del actor. comenzo a acariciar su pelo al verlo agobiado por las nocticias que habia recibido,seguramente se sentia mal por la manera tan irracional en la que se habia comportado con su antiguo amigo, Terry solo sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos, como le hubiera gustado ir con aquel hombre en busca de su amada pecosa, pero aun no sabia porque se habia detenido.

- **Madre,..... tienes un hijo demasiado estupido**- le dijo con melancolia en la voz.

-** No..... tengo u hijo demasiado enamorado**- respondio la rubia actriz, llena de ternura.

Esa noche Terry no pudo dormir como tantas noches, se encontraba en la ventana de su habitacion observando una vez mas hacia la oscuridad de las calles. levanto su mirada al cielo y veia las estrellas contrastantes con su brillo al obscuro abismo de la bobeda celestial.

**- En donde estas?- **decia entre un suspiro y una lagrima recorria su mejilla. su corazon adolorido por anios pensando en una traicion ahora se encontraba lleno de angustia al pensar que las palabras de Alberth pudieran ser ciertas y ella estuviera lejos perdida en algun lugar lleno de dolor y miseria pasando por un sin fin de privaciones y dificultades despues de la cruda Guerra. o peor aun que ya no estuviera....

Un nuevo dia llegaba a la ciudad de New york, George llegaba puntual a las oficinas principales de la familia Andrey en aquella ciudad, aun era muy temprano para que los empleados estuvieran en sus puestos, llego a la puerta del despacho de Alberth, la luz estaba aun encendida, supo entonces que Alberth no habia hido a descansar a casa como lo habia prometido, entro sin llamar y descubrio al joven durmiendo en su sillon y apoyando su rostro y brasos en el escritorio frente a el . se acerco silencioso. y comenzo moverlo suavemente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

- William.... William....- es hora de partir.........- le decia con voz susurrante.

- Que?..... que pasa???.. - respondio medio adormilado, e incorporandose, cuando la luz del dia llego a sus ojos, se sobresalto- que hora es?!!!!!- pregunto casi gritando..

- No te preocupes William, aun tienes tiempo para arreglarte y llegar a tiempo al puerto. - le respondi o George con una sonria- por lo que veo aun sigues repasando esas cartas.......... crees que puedas encontrar alguna pista ahi?..... creo que ya las hemos repasado cientos de veces.....- George tomo asiento frente al joven.

- Lo se.., pero quiza alguna palabra me indique donde puedo encontrarla... aun no entiendo como pudo irse asi, enganandome,,,,.... no puedo creer que lo haya hecho....... La vos del joven era claramente melancolica

- Debio .. haber tenido una razon muy fuerte para partir sin querer que nadie la encontrara,........ William.... ella es como tu, cuando toma una decicion no hay nada que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinion y una vez que decidio irse como voluntaria, solo se tomo el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo sin que nadie se lo impidiera,

- lo se.... pero no voy a dejarla sola, la voy a encontrar, no voy a perderla ..... no ahora que se que es mi hermana.... te das cuanta George?, es mi hermanita,.... la que creiamos perdida.......y ahorra quelo se,,,, ella desparece nuevamente, y una vez mas sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, pero no me voy a dar povencido, la voy a encontrar aunque tenga que recorrer el mundo entero nuevamente.....- el joven estaba decidido, solo que el no sabia cuanto tiempo le llevaia volver a localizarla o si algun dia lo lograria.

- William sera mejor que nos demos prisa, aun hay que pasar a la mansion para que te arregles..... no creo que quieras llegar asi al puerto- George lo miraba para que se diera cuenta que el pasar la noche en la oficina no le dejaba una muy buena apariencia.

Alberth asintio a las palabras de George, y sin perder mas tiempo salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la mansion, el joven subio rapidamente a su habitacion mientras George ordenaba que tuvieran listo todo y que preparan un ligero desayyuno, al terminar de arreglarse y desayunar, Alberth se dirigio al estudio donde lo esperba George, estaba reuniendo toda la documentacion que pudiera hacerles falta para los asuntos que trtarian en Europa y principalemte lo que pudieran necesitar para continuar con la busqueda de Candy, el equipaje ya estaba en el auto, solo esperaba a que el joven magnate estuviera listo para partir.

La puerta del estudio se abrio , Alberth estaba listo , Cuando el jove rubio entro al estudio observo que George revisaba unos documentos muy serio, se acerco para saber que era lo que sucedia ahora.

- Pasa algo George?.....-

- Neil, volvio a las andadas, al pareer piensa que estas demasiado ocupado para darte cuenta de lo que esta haciendo...- le extendia los documentos para que supiera de que hablaba..

- Ya veo..... - dijo sin sorprenderse de lo que veia- asi que ha segido tratando de sacar provecho de su posicion y ha hecho nuevamente desvios de dinero...... estos hermanitos Legan no van a parar,.... si no fuera por la Tia.....- se quedo algo pensativo, pero el recuerdo de Candy vino a su mente y repuso su posicion- Bien, creo que me comunicare con Archie apenas subamos al barco, le mandare un telegrama desde ahi. solo espero no crearle problemas a mi sobrino, aunque creo que ya esta acostumbrando, por ahora no perdamos mas tiempo, vamonos!!- guardo sus documentos en el portafolio y cuando estaban a punto de salir alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Si?..... adelante- respondio desde dentro, y la puerta se abrio para dar paso a l mayordomo

- Disculpe senor...... pero alguien lo busca- con una reverencia el mayordomo informaba sobre la visita inesperada.

- quie quiera que sea digale que no tengo tiempo, estoy apunto de salir de viaje asi que no puedo quedarme a atender a nadie, que haga una cita en la oficina o que busque a la senora Elroy. - sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para recoger su portafolio cuando una voz conocida lo saludo.

- No tienes tiempo ni para un viejo amigo?-

- que haces aqui Terry?- fue el recibimiento del magante para con el actor- disculpame, pero la verdad ya estoy de salida, no tengo tiempo para aclararte mas dudas...... si es que las tienes.....- la molestia del magnate era evidente, aun no podia concebir que Terry haya dudado de su amistad y principalmente que haya dudado de Candy, la mujer que supuestmente amaba.

- Ya se que me meresco tu trato, ..... por lo de ayer..... pero no vengo a quitarte el tiempo, ......... vine para acompanarte....- el joven estaba decidido y aun si Alberth no aceptaba el viajaria a Europa para buscar a su pecosa.

- que dices?- se sorprendia el rubio

- que voy contigo,...... yo tambien tengo algo que decirle a Candy, asi que te ayudare a buscarla.

- Pense que tu carrera era mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, por lo menos asi fue hace varios anios atras- ... le dijo con ironia.

- Se a lo que te refieres,... y me meresco tu ironia, pero creo que el haber vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en inglaterra podria ayudarte, ademas recuerda que siendo quien soy ,... conosco mucha gente que podria ayudarnos para hacer la busqueda mas facil. - trataba de convencerlo.

- Si quieres venir, no puedo evitarlo, pero no me presumas tu linaje.... **"duquecito**", recuerda que yo tambien e viajado y conosco muy bien el viejo continente. - le respondia con una sonrisa, cambiando su actitud.

- En eso tienes razon **"magnate"** o lo que es lo mismo **" Vagabundo refinado**", tu no puedes evitar que yo viaje a Europa, pero el viajar juntos nos haria mas placentero y menos desesperante el tener que crusar el oceano, asi que ......nos vamos?....- su inconfundible sonrisa de medio lado aparecio en su rostro como en los viejos tiempos.

Alberth miro a George que sonreia discretamente, sabia que al igual que a el Alberth le tenia un carino especial a ese joven y revelde actor. siguio al joven rubio que al estar frente a Terry y antes de cruzar la salida del estudio se detuvo y se volvio a mirarlo a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa se dirigio al actor.

- Sabes?...... me gusta mas **"Magnate**,"...... " **duquecito**".,, - el actor volvio a sonreir

Los tres hombre salieron de la mansion directo al puerto, su objetivo principal era encontrar a esa pequena rubia pecosa, que se habia vuelto el eje principal de su vida, de diferente manera, pero todo su mundo giraba al rededor de esa joven.

En La hermosa Francia, unos jovenes ensayaban sus parlamentos sobre el escenario:

- Bella, me tienes sorprendido, realmente has avanzado mucho!!!- los elogios por parte de Steven eran sinceros, y la chica lo sabia.

- Gracias steven, pero creo que Marcus, tambien tiene credito no?, - la sonrisa que se dibujaba en esos labios era capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre.

- Claro, pero lo que quise decir es que tu tienes muy poco tiempo dentro de la compania, y por eso me sorprende el dominio que tienes sobre el escenario, estoy seguro que Marcus concide conmigo, no es asi?... - miraba al joven parado frente a el esperando su aprovacion.

- Steven tiene razon, realmente esto de la actuacion es lo tuyo, Bella, tienes muy poco tiempo y actuas con mucha naturalidad, ademas expresas con mucho sentimiento tus parlamentos, algo que no se logra tan facilmente....- el joven tambien era sincero en sus palabras.

Marcus era uno de los actores jovenes de la compania Maquensie, era reconocido en el continente Europeo y en america , habia salido del pais por seguridad durante la Guerra, pero ya finalizada esta, regresaba y volvia a la compania para continuar con la carrera que tanto le apasionaba, su fisico era muy atractivo, un cuerpo atletico y bien formado , rostro casi perfecto, una mirada azul intenza y una envidiable melena obscura como la noche hacian que el fuera uno de los actores solteros mas solicitados por las damas. su corazon aun no tenia duena, pero al regresar a la compania Maquensie y encontrarse con aquel angel de ojos verdes y dorada cabellera, estaba dudando de permanecer soltero por mucho tiempo.

Bella habia continuado con sus clases de actuacion, y ya era muy poco lo que le faltaba para dominar aquel arte, se le habia dado naturalmente, al imaginar el sin fin de personajes que podria realizar sobre el escenario se habia enamorado de la profecion, ademas para alguien como ella sin pasado y sin identidad propia, el ser varias personas en aquel pequeno mundo la llevaba a tener la esperanza de poder encontrar una personalidad propia. Steven la cuidaba como si realmente fueran hermanos, se habian encarinado uno al otro quiza por compartir la misma desgracia de perder la memoria, o quiza por aquella sensacion que tenian de conocerse de mucho tiempo atraz, ademas al parecer los dos pertenecian a la misma tierrra, pues su acento en el habla era casi identico, a pesar de no saber ni siquiera a donde pertenecian. esa tarde Steven la buscaba al finalizar de sus ensayos.

- bueno mi querido Marcus, creo que debo llevar a la dama conmigo, tengo algunos inventos que ensenarle y ella es la unica que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme a verificar la efectividad de los mismos. - Steven sonreia como un chico a punto de hacer una travesura.

- Otro de tus Inventos!!- Suspiraba Marcus elevando sus ojos al cielo- no se como te prestas a ser un conejillo de indias Bella, yo relamente no me dejaria tocar por este "inventor"....- terminaba riendo de la cara que Steven habia puesto.

- Pues aunque lo dudes, he mejorado bastante, he estudiado profecinalmente para perfecionar mis tecnicas y mi ideas, ahora ya casi tengo mi titulo en ciencias, y pronto obtendre otro titulo como fisico, quimico, y mis diferentes premios son la muestra de que soy el mejor en mi clase. - el chico lejos de presunir, se mostraba orgullosos de sus logros.

- Esta bien, esta bien!!, se que estuve lejos mucho tiempo asi que acepto que talvez hayas mejorado, pero hasta que no vea algun invento que demuestre lo contrario, ......... seguire manteniendome lejos de tu laboratorio.- los jovenes mantenian una gran camaraderia entre ellos y era normal verlos haciendose bromas y comentarios graciosos entre ellos.

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes!!- Advertia Steven, con una alegre sonrisa, - bien te vemos luego, - se despedia tomando de la mano a Bella para que esta lo siguiera.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego, hasta luego Bella, espero que no te arrepientas de ayudar a este maniaco- decia MArcus con simpatia.

- Hasta luego Marcus, - se despedia con una alegre sonrisa la actriz nobata.

Al llegar al " laboratorio", Bella estaba un poco seria, algo que llamo la atencion de Steve, pues por lo regular ella siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas de todo, siempre se la pasaban muy bien, asi que le sorprendia un poco la actitud de la chica.

- Te pasa algo "Hermanita",-

- No, ... bueno.... si..- no se decidia ha hablar

- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, aunque es poco el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, sabes que te tengo un gran carino y que realmente he llegado a verte como si fueras mi hermana.

- Lo se, y yo tambien te quiero de la misma manera, es solo que....... anoche tuve un sueno muy extrano, y no se si fue un sueno o un recuerdo.... estoy muy confundida-

- No te preocupes, a veces yo tambien sueno cosas extranas, pero ya me acostumbre, por lo regular sueno escenas de la guerra, y me veo entre unas aviones de combate, no se si fui soldado o solo es el trauma de haver vivido dentro de esta ciudad durante la guerra.

- Lo mas raro es que mis suenios no tiene nada que ver con la guerra- comentaba la joven mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa donde su acompanate continuava preparando una extrana mezcla.

- quieres contarme?...- preguntaba sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia.

- bueno.... - la joven dudaba un poco pero alfin se decidio, - en mi sueno, vi varias personas, pero no claramente, era una especia de reunion, y todo sonreian , de pronto estaba en un campo y tenia varias cartas en mis manos,,, no pude leer lo que decian , despues escuche una voz que me llamaba, sabia que era yo aunque no me llamaba Bella, logicamente ha de haber sido mi nombre real , pero no logro recordar como me llaban, de pronto u sonido muy fuerte interrumpe todo y mi mente vuelve a quedar en blanco........ y eso es todo.

- Probablemente si son algunos recuerdos de tu subconciente, pero, no creo que debas obsecionarte con eso, lo mejor es que los dejes ir, y no fuerzes a buscarles logica o tratar de reconocer las imagnes que aparecen,veras como poco a poco , regresan mas claras y al final quiza logres tener recuerdos completos. - el joven seguia muy empenado en lo que hacia, hasta que al parecer logro hacer la mezcla que deseaba, y sin decir mas, se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la joven...

- que pasa?- lo miro sorprendida al verlo prepararse con guantes y ponerse una bata para cubrir su ropa.

- que tu nueva imagen ya esta lista- respondio sonriendo ampliamente.

- A que te refieres?- volvio a preguntar poniendose rapidamente de pie y retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Vamos no temas, te aseguro que te va a encantar, recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaria parecerte a la julieta del afiche que trajo Marcus?-- Preguntaba , y seguia avenzando detras de la joven que seguia tratando de escabullirse.

- Si.... pero ..... ya probaste eso en algo mas?......- decia con temor

- Claro, lo prove en mi , y ahora ve mi cabello notas algo de raro en el?......

- bueno no, pero que es exactamente lo que piensas hacerme?- decia sin dejar de retroceder, hasta que choco con la pared y ya no tuvo manera de seguir.

- bien bien!... te explicare...- decia el joven deteniendose frente a ella. - esto es una mezcla que hara que tu cabello cambie de color y se quede asi por un tiempo ademas me acorde de que me comentantes que te gustaria verte con otro color de ojos, pensando en esto me dije "porque no complacer a mi hermana" y me puse atrabajar en una nueva imagen,,, ya sabes nueva vida, nueva imagen, asi que tambien me puse a hacer esto- le senalaba un pequeno recipiente cristalino que contenia un liquido y dentro lo que parecia ser una replica en cristal de unas pupilas negras. - dejame trabajar en ti y veras que no te arrepentiras, quedaras exactamente como la julieta del afiche.

- no seria mas facil usar una peluca?- pregunto aun dudando de que fuera una buena idea.

- quieres cambiar de imagen si o no, ademas recuerda que me dijiste que si hibas a ser una actriz, deseabas ser diferente a esas actrices americanas, que parecian munecas con su pelo rubio y ojos azules. aunque los tuyos son verdes y realmente hermosos.-

- Tienes Razon, no quiero ser como ellas, quiero realmente ser com una chic fransesa, despues de todo, eso soy a hora, asi que esta bien, probare tus inventos, solo espero que no me vayas a dejar pelona o ciega- soltaba una alegre carcajada al imaginarse como quedaria si aquel invento fallaba.

- Muy bien aqui vamos- y asi el joven comenzo a trabajar con empeno en lo que seria la nueva imagen de su "Hermana".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo IV**

**"Recordando el pasado"**

El barco habia sarpado , se alejaba lentamente dejando atras el puerto y a la maravillosa figura imponente de la Estatua de la Libertad, uno de los simbolos pricipales en la ciudad de New York, se alejaban llevando la esperanza en su corazon de encontrar viva a la mujer que tanto les quitaba el suenio, con diferentes carinios los dos hombres anhelaban que el final de su travesia por el continete Europeo, tuviera resultados positivos. aun no sabian con que se encontrarian, pero estaban seguros que no desisitirian en su objetivo pricipal.

Albert se encontraba en uno de los pasillos laterales de la primera clase del Barco, su mirada estaba perdida en los azules del mar, los recuerdos de su infancia y la ultima vez que vio a sus padres volvian a su mente.

- A donde vas papa?- preguntaba el pequeno rubio a su padre que bajaba con el equipaje.

- Alberth,hijo , ya te habia dicho que saldria con tu madre de viaje.....- lo miraba dulcemente.

- yo quiero ir contigo, - decia el nino con voz suplicante y los ojos cristalinos.

- En esta ocacion no puedo llevarte, pero te prometo que cuando regrese por ti, no nos separaremos mas, ademas te traere una sorpresa que te encantara- le decia esto ultimo susurrando en el oido del pequenio.

- que sorpresa? - pregunto alegre y sin moderar el tono de su voz.

- ya lo veras no te puedo decir porque entonces no sera una sorpresa - le decia guiniandole un ojo, en ese momento aparecia un bella joven con un bebe en sus brazos,

- ya se van papa?- preguntaba y se acercaba con carino al hombre

- Si, espero que cuides bien del pequenio Anthony y de mi Alberth. - le besaba la frente a su hija.

- Papa, - la joven bajaba la voz y hablaba cautelosa y un poco triste- ya hablaste con mama sobre la carta que te llego?

- No,- el hombre bajaba el rostro ante la mirada de su hija, se sentia culpable por lo que ella sin querer habia descubierto. - lo hare en cuanto lleguemos a Europa.

- Creo quedebiste hacerlo antes de que ella decidiera acompaniarte, no me parece justo lo que le estas haciendo, yo no te juzgo, pero creo que ella debe saber.

- Por favor hija, no ahora, ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que las cosas entre tu madre y yo no estan muy bien desde hace tiempo, y si ahora le confieso eso, seria un golpe muy duro para los dos, confio en que la bondad que exixte en su corazon se apiadara de la bebe y aceptara traerla con nosotros, despues de todo la pequenia no es culpable de mis herrores.

- sera un golpe muy duro para ella, pero yo se que no fue tu culpa papa, seguramente esa mujer....

- Por favor Pauna, no jusguez a nadie, en este problema existimos dos, ella fue tan culpable como yo, y si tengo que pagar por mis errores aceptare lo que venga, pero no pienso dejar a una hija mia abandonada, se que tu tienes un gran corazon y que la aceptaras sin hacer diferencia, solo espero que tu madre tambien sepa perdonarme..... y...

-De que tanto hablan?- ppregunto una bella dama que bajaba la escalera.

- No.... de nada.... - respondio la joven algo nerviosa....- le decia a papa que me siento algo nerviosa por quedarme sola con los dos ninos, sabes que no me he sentido muy bien solo espero que la tia Elroy llegue pronto.....

- No te preocupes hija, ella me prometio que estaria aqui hoy mismo, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte, en cualquier momento llegara, ...... nos vamos "querido"- decia la dama volviendose a ver a su esposo, que se habia quedado callado, despues se inclino para besar la frente del pequenio Alberth que habia presenciado toda la platica de su hermana y su padre, aun no comprendia mucho de lo que habian hablado ese dia, pero todo aquello habia quedado registrado en su memoria.

- En que piensas William?- La voz de Goerge a sus espaldas lo hacia volver de su recuerdos.

- En nada.....- respondio no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, pero sabia que a George no lo enganiaba.

- cuando tienes esa cara de angustia, solo puedes haber estado pensando en dos cosas........ en tus padres........ o en la seniorita Candy.

- Me conoces demaciado- decia dejando escapar una leve sonrisa- ...... recordaba el ultimo dia que via mis padres... se daba por vencido al saberse descubierto.

- fue el mismo dia en que descubriste que tenias otra hermana , no?- George estaba al tanto de la historia, Alberth le habia confesado todo, cuando le pidio que comenzaran la investigacin que lo llevaria a descubrir que Candy era su hermana.

- Asi es- dijo y sin agregar mas se volvio de nuevo a mirar hacia el mar, George comprendio lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo en ese momento y decidio dejarlo a solas, asi que se volvio al camarote, para seguir revisando los documentos y las investigaciones que le habia llevado un empleado de las oficianas, justo antes de que subieran al barco.

En otra parte del Barco, Terry, recordaba el momento en que conocio a aquella pecosa que le robo el corazon, aquel recuerdo permancia en su meoria como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

- **Pecosa, donde te has metido?- **pensaba triste, mientras su corazon se estrujaba ante la incertidumbre de no conocer su paradero.

Una lagrima rodaba nuevamte en la mejilla del actor, habia pasado muco tiempo desde que la habia visto por ultima vez, pero aun asi podia recordar a la perfecion el aroma a rosas que se despedia de su cabello, el sonido de su risa y su voz, desde que recibio aquellas fotos en las que aparecia junto ha Alberth, apesar del corage y el rencor que habia sentido, no habia podido evitar el deseo de recortar una de las fotos y quedarse solo con la imagen de ella, en la que sonreia alegremente, desde entonces la guardaba junto a su pecho y la llevaba siempre consigo, de esta manera cada que deseara verla solo tenia que sacarla de su "escondite".

ELobscuro manto de la noche cayo en altamar, para Terry el tiempo habia pasado sin notarlo, fue hasta que su cuerpo reclamo por el alimento diario, que se dio cuenta que habia pasado casi todo el dia sin probar bocado, no tenia ganas de convivir con la gente asi que s dirigio a la suite que Albert habia rentado en el barco. ya ahi pediria que le llevaran la cena. cuando llego a la habitacion, se percato de inmediato que Alberth habia hecho lo mismo, pues se topo en la entrada con un mesero que llevaba lo que seria la cena del joven rubio, aprovecho para ordenar al mesero otro servicio , entro seguido del mismo, espero a que este dejara el servicion en la mesa para cerrar la puerta, una vez ahi se diriguio a la habitacion que le correspondia dentro de la Suite, al parecer Alberth y George se encontraban platicando en la pequena terraza, no hiso mucho ruido, queria pasar desapersivido, pero no lo logro, en ese momento se abrio la puerta de la terrraza, y los dos hombres aparecieron.

- Vaya, asi que por fin desidiste hacer acto de presencia? - el rubio se diriguia a el con una sonrisa en los labios.

- no me siento muy bien- fue la respuesta.

- Asi que a ti tampoco te sientan bien los viajes en barco?, - no es para menos..... parece que sufrimos del mismo mal.....le decia acercandose al joven castanio.

- No, no lo creo, - la seriedad en el rostro del actor no cambiaba., seguia con la terrible costumbre de ocoultar sus sentimientos asi que no hacia ninguna expresion que pudiera delatarlo.

- Bien sera mejor que cenemos- Alberth lo invitaba a la mesa donde los esperaba George- hemos ordenado la cena para tres.

- No lo sabia, ya he pedido otra orden. - le contestaba aceptando la invitacion y dirigiendose a la mesa.

- no te preocupes, que si tu al igual que yo olvidaste comer...... acabaremos con esto y con lo que traigan despues....- este comentario por fin arranco una sonrisa en los labios del joven de melena obscura.

Terminaron la cena,, y como lo habia previsto Alberth comieron las dos ordenes, despues de unos momentos se sentaron en la pequena estancia, como los dos habian dejado de beber alcohol, decidieron tomar cafe, George habia hido a su habitacion por los documentos que le habian llegado al puerto justo antes de partir. y comenzo a mostrarselos a los dos jovenes.

- Que es esto? - pregunto Terry cuando recibio una copia de los documentos.

- Es una relacion de los posibles lugares a donde fueron enviados los heridos de guerra, una relacion de hospitales y de casas de reposo, y algunos almacenes o "bodegas", donde se guardan las pertenencias de las personas .... que murieron y cuyos cuerpos tuvieron que ser sepultados en fosas comunes ya que nadie los reclamo......

- no creo que necesitemos esta.......- decia el castano dejando a un lado la hoja .

- Debemos estar preparados para todo.....- respondio Alberth sin levantar la vista de sus propias copias. - recuerda que han pasado casi cinco anios sin saber ni una sola palabra de ella, y... no sabemos que es lo que el destino nos tiene preparado. - Terry levanto la vista y lo miro con sorpresa.

- Estas incinuando que esta muerta!!!.- se ponia de pie arrojando las hiojas en la mesa de centro.

- Solo dije que debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, ....- respondia sin perder la calma.

- Ella esta viva!!!!, me escuchaste?,!!!, ella no pudo haberse dejado vencer por una estupida Guerra!!!!, -el actor comenzaba a alterarse , un poco por las palabras de Alberth y su aparente calma pero mas aun por sus propios temores- en su corazon algo le decia que ella estaba viva, pero tambien existia la incetidumbre de que si lo estaba, porque no se habia comunicado o regresado como los demas sobrevivientes?.

Albert, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia su acompaniate que permanecia frente a el con la cabeza baja y mirando hacia el suelo, lo tomo por los hombros suavemente y le hablo lo mas tranquilo que podia.

- Yo se que Candy es fuerte, pero debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda venir, yo al igual que tu deseo con toda el alma que ella este viva, mi mayor deseo es poder decirle frente a frente que es mi hermana, que no fue abandonada a proposito y que yo le dare el carino que nuestros padres no pudieron. - el joven dejo de hablar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidio.

Terry levanto la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos de cielo cristalizados por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir, pudo ver en ellos la misma desesperacion y dolor que el sentia, esa agonia que habia empezado apenas un par de dias atras, antes de que Alberth llegra a su casa, el estaba resignado a saberla perdida pero viva, en los brazos de otro pero feliz, ahora la angustia de no saber siquiera con certeza si ella estaba en ese pais, el hecho de no saber si la encontrarian o de siquiera tener la seguridad que estaba viva, lo estaba matando cada segundo que pasaba. bajo la mirada y volvio a sentarse , Alberth tambien volvio a su lugar y los dos volvierona a tomar las hojas que habian dejado.

- Bueno- continuo George aclarandose la garganta, el tambien le tenia mucho carinioa al a pecosa y a los dos jovenes que lo acompanaban, asi que por mas que trataba no podia evitar que la situacion tambien le afectara- segun esta relacion que enviaron los investigadores, la mitad de estos sitios ya fue revisada , no ha sido fasil ya que la foto que ellos tienen es de hace casi cinco anios y la senorita ya ha de haber cambiado mucho, y basandose en sus caracterizticas fisicas ...... pues ...... ha dificultado un poco la busqueda, ya que debemos tomar en cuenta que mujeres rubias de ojos Verdes y tez blanca son muy frecuentes en algunos lugares, y mas si provienen de estados unidos y parte de Inglaterra......

- Eso no es posible.....!!!!- Terry volvia a interrumpir- Candy es unica, no hay nadie mas con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa, ademas su mirada llena de dulsura y su forma de ser tan calida,,,y..... sobre todo.... sus incomparables pecas....- al final de su defensa no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ensonacion al recordar el rostro de su amada y sobre todo sus pecas con las cuales le encantaba hacerla rabiar......

Alberth y George no pudieron evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara de Enamorado que ponia Terry al describir el rostro de Candy, y la vehemencia de sus palabras. pero tenian que hacerlo ver que no todos veian eso en la pequena rebelde.

- Terry.... - Alberth lo hacia volver de su mundo perfecto- eso lo sabemos tu y yo..... hasta George..... pero comprende que no todas las personas estan enamoradas de Candy o la quieren como nosotros....- comentaba con un poco de ironia - ademas, me temo desepcionarte. pero la ultima vez que vi a Candy eran solo unas cuantas pecas las que quedaban en su naricilla respingada.

- que?- preguntaba incredulo...y George no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla, por la sorpresa de Terry.

- Asi es, no me digas que pensaste que sus pecas serian eternas?...... es logico que no lo hayas notado porque en la foto que llevas en el pecho.......- Alberth hablaba sin despegar la vista de sus hojas- fingiendo leerlas, pero miraba a Terry de reojo divertido por la reccion del joven al verse descubierto.- ella esta de perfil, y de cuerpo entero, como en todas las demas. pero si me permites.......- se puso de pie y se dirigio a su portafolios. saco una foto de ahi y se la extendio a su amigo. - aqui se puede distinguir claramente que ya casi desaparecieron.

Terry tomo la foto, no sin antes lanzar una mirada fulminante a George que seguia sonriendo divertido ante sus reacciones y las palabras de Alberth.- Cuando volvio a posar la mirada en la foto pudo descubrir que la palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, en esa foto se podria preciar claramente cada rasgo del rostro de candy, ya que la toma era de los hombros hacia arriba, solo el rostro de candy aparecia con esa sonrisa encantadora que lo habia deslumbrado desde la primera ves que se la entrego a el, y sus verdes ojos brillaban con esa chispa que el tanto recordaba, pero habia cambiado un poco , ahora se veia mas mujer, mas madura, ella habia cambiado en poco tiempo, y si eso habia cambiado en un anio, cuanto mas no cambiaria despues de esos casi cinco anios de no verla. entonces con un dejo de trizteza marcandole el rostro comprendio que seria un poco mas difil encontrarla, pues tanto el como Alberth y los demas no tenian ni idea de como era fisicamente ahora.

- comprendes ahora a que se refiere George?- Le interrogo Alberth, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el joven de un momento a otro habia cambiado su rostro enamorado por otro lleno de tristeza.

- Como decia- continuo George- La mitad de estos lugares ya ha sido revisada, no se cuanto mas podran avanzar en lo que llegamos nosotros, pero ya he enviado un telegrama para que nos entrevistemos con ellos a penas lleguemos al hotel, ahi nos pondran al tanto del avanze y podremos divinirnos el resto de los lugares faltantes, .... por cierto.... tambien mande un telegrama a Archie para ponerlo al tanto del otro asunso- se dirigia a Alberth , y Terry se sorprendio ante el comentario.

-Esta bien George, - respondio el rubio- gracias por estar al pendiente, a mi se me paso por completo que debia hacerlo.,,/........ Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, sera mejor que nos retiremos a descanzar ya manana continuaremos revisando lo demas...

Los tres hombres se retiraron a su respectiva habitacion, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Alberth se tiro en su cama con la vista en el techo, hacia vario tiempo que por mas que trataba no podia conciliar el sueno, era hasta muy entrada la madrugada que su cuerpo cansado lo obligaba a descanzar y se quedaba dormido sin sentirlo. Esta noche no era diferente a las demas, asi que sin poder dormir, decidio salir una vez mas a la Terraza, cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demas, cruzo la pequena estancia y salio, Se recargo en la varandilla de la Terraza y una vez mas su mirada se perdia pero ahora mirando hacia el hermoso manto estrellado que cubria por completo el oceano,, con un supiro no pudo reprimir las palabras melancolicas que se escaparon de sus labios....

- Donde estas pequena?-.....

- Asi como es de revelde dudo mucho que quiera revelarnoslo.......- La voz de Terry lo sobresalto un poco y lo hiso volverse para ver al joven de frente.

- Asi que tampoco puedes dormir?- el rubio preguntaba con una sonrisa un tanto melancolica y tomando asiento frente al joven actor.

- Esa pecosa pagara muy caro mis desvelos, esta vez no pienso perdonarle esta mala broma, - le respondia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando..... digo si es que piensas en elgo serio con ella, porque desde que la conosco, no sale de una para comenzar otra aventura, yo ya me he resignado a tener que seguirla por todos lados para poder cuidar de ella.- el rubio magnate sonreia recordando todos los momentos vividos junto a "su pequena".

- Me lo imagino,..... entonces no ha cambiado mas que fisicamente? - Terry se sentia curioso por saber de su amada pecosa, queria saber si aun seguia siendo aquella hermosa chica con un corazon de oro y una alma revelde.

- Asi es, aun sigue tan inquieta como siempre, solo que ahora hay un poco de tristeza en su mirada, y por un tiempo su sonrisa se perdio de su rostro, pero despues de muchos esfuerzos logramos hacer que volviera a ser casi la misma de antes.

- Supongo entonces que todos me han de odiar..... - Terry bajaba la mirada con dolor.

- No seas tan arrogante, .... aunque debo admitir que la mayor parte fue tu culpa, pero los demas tambien hicimos lo nuestro,...... Stear, Neil, Archie, incluso yo mismo, sin querer lastimamos su corazon, y ahora solo pagamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos justamente.- Alberth tambien se ponia triste con sus propias palabras y al reconocer que todos habian orillado a Candy a actuar de la forma en que lo que hiso.

- Aque te refieres?, ....- Pregunto el actor

- Bueno, pues para empezar, tu la cambiaste por otra, se enfermo y estuvo en cama despues de pasar toda la noche a la interperie cuando viajaba de regreso a Chicago, y al llegar se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Stear se marcho a la guerra, depues yo recupero mi memoria y decido que es tiempo de separarnos y una vez mas se quedo sola, despues de eso, viene la muerte de Stear, y luego los Legan le inventan un compromiso para obligarla a casarse con Neil, fue cuando yo le revele quien era y asi pudo salvarse de cumplir con ese compromiso, al poco tiempo de eso, Archie decide confesarle que no puede comprometrse con Annie porque de quien esta realmente enamorado es de ella, y por ultimo yo me veo obligado a salir de viaje como cabeza de familia para ser reconocido y presentado en todos lo negocios familares, dejandola una vez mas sola ya que no me quizo acompaniar, pero antes de eso, tuvimos una seria discucion porque ella queria enlistarse como enfermera voluntaria y yo no estaba de acuerdo, ella me alego que queria cortar su libertad y no tenia derecho, a lo que yo respondi que tenia todo el derecho por ser su padre adoptivo, y que si era necesario usaria mis influensias para que le prohibieran subir a cualquier tren o barco a lo largo de todo el continente....... como puedes ver, todos tuvimos nuestra parte y a grandes rasgos eso ha sido la vida de Candy desde que ustedes se separaron, y si a eso agregamos la ayuda de tu prometida y la tuya propia,......... pues ya tenemosla respuesta para saber porque esa pequena nos hiso esta muy mala broma-

Alberth terminaba de hablar ante la mirada atonita de Terry, quien aun no alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que el rubio menciono. pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las dudas, ademas tambien deseaba hacer algunas aclaraciones.. pues no le gusto cierto tono en la voz de Alberth al referirse a el como un hombre comprometido.

- Decearia que me explicaras algunas cosas, pero antes quisiera aclararte algo- Terry parecia no muy conforme con algunos puntos que Alberth mencionara.- Primero dejame decirte que al parecer tu tampoco lees muy bien los diarios, si lo hisieras, sabrias que yo no tengo ninguna prometida, el compromiso que tuve con Susana Marlow desaparecio asi como comenzo...... por un accidente. y si leiste la ultima carta que le envie a Candy podras darte cuenta que estaba demasiado dolido por haberme enterado del supuesto compromiso que ella tenia contigo, y del matrimonio que talvez ya se habia realizado entre ustedes.......

- En una parte tienes Razon, yo no leo la seccion de espectaculos desde tu supuesta desaparicion de los escenarios, asi que te escucho .... dime como es que caiste en todo ese rollo del compromiso entre candy y yo y de nuestro supuesto matrimonio?, porque no me buscaste o la buscaste a ella para aclarar todo?, y por que fuiste tan des...... dichado de escribirle esa carta?. -

Alberth tambien buscaba respuestas pero Terry no estaba muy convensido de querer recordar los sucesos, los dos se miraban frente a frente, sus miradas comenzaban a llenarse de ira, y sus corazones de recelo, uno n o podia perdonar el dolor vivido durante anios pensando en una traicion, y el otro no podia perdonar el sufrimiento de su pequenia hemana ante las palabras tan duras y lastimeras de aquellas cartas. aun no sabian si podrian resistir el escuchar el uno a otro sus confesiones, pero las revelaciones habian iniciado y ya no habia marcha atras, sin embargo, un testigo mudo los cuidaba entre las sombras, dispuesto a intervenir de ser necesario.....

_**Hola....Hola a todas las persoons que hayan hecho el favor de leer los primeros capitulos de este mi primer fic, aqui les dejo el cuarto y espero que sea de su agrado..... ojala y sigan intresadas y les haya gustado y si les gusta o no dejenme un review para saber sobre sus comentarios, a las personas que ya me dejaron unao les agradesco muchisimo su tiempo y su opinion..... bueno pues nuevamente muchas gracias y aqui nos seguimos leyendo...........Akirem**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo V

"Acalarando las dudas".

- Taraaaaaan!!!!!, y bien hermanita que te parece tu nuevo "Look"- la voz de Steven se escuchaba triunfante al ver su objetivo cumplido.

- Stevennnn!!!!!, es maravillosos, casi no me reconosco a mi misma,......... y lo mejor es que ahora si parecemos hermanos!!!!!, eres maravilloso- Bella estaba emocionada ante los cambios que su hermano habia logrado, se tocaba el pelo aun sin poder creer que fuera propio y sus ojos le daban una apariencia totalmente distinta con aquel obscuro color.

- Satisfecha Hermanita?- decia con orgullo el "Cerebrito".

- Mas que satisfecha felliz!!!, ahora nadie podra dudar que somos hermanos y dignos hijos de los senores Maquensie.- se veia en el espejo feliz por los resultados.

Bella se sentia al fin parte de aquel hermoso matrimonio que los habia adoptado como hijos, ella y Steven ahora realmente parecian hermanos , su cabello habia cambiado a negro y lacio, tal como la senora maquensie, y sus ojos ahora negros se parecian mucho a los del senor Maquensie, steven habia estado probando en su propio pelo asi que el castano habia desaparecido y ahora lo tenia negro al igual que su "hermana y su Madre". solo que el no usaba "contactos"de color como el llamaba a esos pequenos espejuelos, sino que los de el eran transparentes, y le permitian mayor movilidad que las estorbosas gafas que usaba cuando salio del hospital hacia varios anios atras. alguien llamo a la puerta de su "Laboratorio"

- Si?.... pase esta abierto.....- respondieron al unisono. la puerta se abrio dando paso a la senora maquiensie que buscaba a su hija.

- buenas tardes senorita!- saludo cortezmente- Steven has visto a tu hermana Bella?, Marcus me dijo que estaba contigo.......

- Asi es, mama, Bella esta justo detras de ti!!!- decia con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bella!!!!!- La sorpresa de Dianey ante su "nueva" hija se reflejo en su rostro - no lo puedo creer, estas hermosa!!!, pero como...... como..... no entiendo.....

- Bueno, tengo una hermano que es un genio, y que me convirtio en una verdadera hija de Dianey y Franck Maquensie!!!!, -La inconfundible sonrisa de Bella se reflejaba en su rostro comprobando que era ella,.

- Pero Bella, tu sabes que eso no era necesario, el carino que tu padre y yo te hemos tomado es sincero, sin importar las apariencias- la dama le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y mirandola a los ojos.

- Nosotros lo sabemos- Steven se acercaba a las damas- pero realmente queriamos parecernos a nuestros padres y que dejaran de vernos como bichos raros cuando mencionamos que somos sus hijos,.-

- Los amo, no saben cuanto los amo!!!- Dianey, no podia ocultar las lagrimas de alegria y ternura que estaban a punto de desperenderse de sus hermosos ojos azules. Deposito un dulce beso en la frente de cada uno de sus hijos. ellos a su vez la rodeaban con sus brazos con profundo carino.

Habian permanecido asi en silencio por breves segundos hasta que alguien que llamaba a la puerta los hiso separarse.

- Dianey, estas aqui?- El"Padre" de los jovenes se hacia presente.

- Pasa querido, ven a ver a nuestros hermosos hijos.- la voz de la dama reflejaba su emocion.

- Pero,...... que.... - el senor maquensie tambien se sorprendia de ver a quellos jovenes que abrazaban a su esposa, los cuales la dejaron y corrieron a abrazar al hombre que recien entraba.

- Papi!!, ahora si somos tus hijos!!,- decian los dos con orgullo

Bella y Steven , habian aprendido a querer a los Maquensie y los dos tenian ahora el carino que ellos presentian nunca habian tenido en sus otras vidas, el de un padre y una Madre. El matrimonio de los Maquensie, reia abrazando a sus hijos, estaban sorprendidos que aquellos desconocidos a los que querian como hijos, los quisieran tanto que habian decidido cambiar su apariencia con tal de parecer sus verdaderos hijos, esto los llenaba de felicidad y ahora se sentian una verdadera familia. no sabian que el sucio destino estaba cruzando una vez mas los hilos de sus vidas y que talvez esa felicidad que ahora sentian seria amenazada por el pasado que pronto volveria ha hacerse presente.

En la obscuridad de la noche y alumbrados por las tenues luces y un cielo estrellado, Dos jovenes continuaban una charla que los lastimaba, pero que era necesaria para aliviar los rencores del pasado.

- No piensas responderme Terry?- Alberth continuaba esperando ante el silencio de acompanante, el tambien necesitaba respuestas.

- Todo comenzo cuando volvi de chicago- dejando escapar un suspiro y tranquilizandose Terry comenzo a relatar su historia- estaba decidido a rehaser mi vida, despues de lo que me sucedio en aquel Teatrillo donde habia caido por culpa de mi cobardia ante la perdida de Candy, despues de ver lo que fue solo una ilusion de su hermoso rostro, tome el valor que necesitava para volver a New York, despues de volver a mi departamento y de hablar con Roberth Hataway, me devolvio mi trabajo como actor, solo que tendria que empezar de nuevo ..... como castigo...., acepte, durante varios dias estuve tratando de evitar a Susana, pero sabia que tendria que volver a verla tarde o temprano, asi que fui a verla a su casa, me dijeron que habia salido con su madre, asi que decidi regresar a mi departamento, Caminaba sin rumbo y llegue a un parque.

Me encontraba pensando en aquella vicion que habia tenido de Candy, y refleccionando en lo que habia sido mi vida desde que ella partio, no me atrevi a buscarla porque tenia miedo de ser rechazado, se que jamas hubiera aceptado volver conmigo, no mientras Susana estuviera presente entre nosotros - una sonrisa forzada aparecia en el rostro del actor, mas parecia una mueca causada por el dolor de recordar su desafortunada vida.- de pronto los gritos aterradores de una mujer me sacaron de mis pensamientos, corri hacia donde venian los gritos, estabamos en una parte alejada del centro de la ciudad, ni yo mismo se como di con ese lugar era un pequeno bosque, asi que las personas casi no caminaban por ahi, cuando llegue al lugar , me encontre a Susana tirada en el pasto, visiblemente habia caido de su silla, gritaba a terrada hacia el lago, cuando me acerque y le pregunte que habia pasado, me pidio a gritos que salvara a su madre, al parecer la senora tratando como siempre de complaser los caprichos de su hija, se acerco al lago tratando de conseguir un lirio para Susana, pero se resvalo y cayo al agua en la parte mas profunda, y muy cerca del nacimiento de las plantas acuaticas, asi que le era casi imposible salir, aun que hubiera sabido nadar.

sin pensar mas saque una pequenia navaja que simpre llevo conmigo, la puse entre mis dientes y me lanse al agua, sabia lo peligroso que era entrar entre las plantas marinas y lo mucho que estas pueden enredarse en tu cuerpo, impidiendote la movilidad, pero tenia que ayudar a mi futura "Suegra", fue realmente un milagro poder salir de ahi con vida y con la dama, cuando logre llegar a la orilla la senora habia perdido el sentido y sus signos vitales eran muy debiles, pense que moriria ahi mismo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo aplique las Tecnicas de resusitacion que aprendi en una de las poca clases que asisti en el Colegio San Paulo, logre hacerla volver en si, le ayude a sacar la mayor cantidad de agua que fuera posible..... unas personas que se habian acercado despues de que yo me lanse al agua, habian auxiliado a Susana, y habian logrado llamar una ambulancia que llego a los pocos minutos de que la senora habia recobrado el conocimiento.

Estuve con Susana acompanandola durante la estancia en es hospital, ella no me dirigia palabra alguna, y yo no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, pero estaba ahi para lo que pudieran necesitar ella y su madre, despues de un par de dias, la senora estaba completamente recuperada, una enfermera vino a mi y me dijo que la Senora y la Senorita Marlow le habian pedido que me llamara. fui a la habitacion cuando entre me recibieron muy amablemente, Susana sonreia como siempre, ....... como antes de su accidente......

_- Pase Terrece- La Sra. Marlow lo miraba agradecida._

_- Terry!!, Gracias, mira , mama ya esta copletamente bien, el doctor dijo que si no hubiera sido por tu intervencion mi madre. no...-_

_- Por favor Susana, no tiene caso que lo menciones- Terry interrumpia las palabras sinceras de la joven._

_- Se equivoca, Terrece, si usted no hubiera estado ahi, no se que hubiera pasado conmigo, tal vez en este momento no estaria aqui con mi querida Susi,- la senora se veia cambiada , incluso su tono de voz para con el joven habia cambiado.- realmete le devo la vida,y le estoy profundamente agradecida._

_- No tiene que mencionarlo senora, solo hise lo que tenia que hacer, used estaba en peligro y era mi deber auxiliarla- Terry era sincero, en sus palabras, pues el habia aprendido de una pequena pecosa, que la vida de cualquier ser humano era muy valiosa y que si en sus manos estaba ayudar, no debia dudarlo sin importar quien fuera la persona que necesitara la ayuda._

_- No Terry,... debemos reconocer que tu le salvaste la vida a mi madre y que es gracias a ti que aun estamos juntas.....- _

_- Por favor Susana, olvidemos esto, lo importante es que tu y tu madre estan bien ahora, .......... y si no me necesitan por ahora, debo acudir a mis ensayos, Roberth, me permitio faltar estos dias, pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad.- Terry estaba apunto de salir de la habitacion cuando la senora Marlow lo llamo nuevamente._

_- Terrece, nos permitiria unos minutos mas de su tiempo- El joven se volvia a verlas nuevamente pero sin soltar la perilla de la puerta- Susana y yo, hemos estado hablando mucho, nosotras.... hemos decidido..... cancelar el compromiso!!- la Senora Marlow se detuvo para que susana continuara._

_- Asi es Terry, tu me has devuelto a mi madre y yo quiero devolverte tu libertad......... ademas creo que yo tengo una deuda pendiente con Candy...... en aquellos dias mi egoismo no mepermitio verlo, pero ahora....._

_- Por favor Susana, no es necesario mencionar el pasado,.... esto no tiene nada que ver con la desicion que yo tome. ademas yo no acostumbro cobrar los favores...... asi que las cosas siguen igual entre nosotros....-_

_- Terry, yo se que tu jamas te comportarias de esa manera tu y...... ella, no concen el egoismo y actuan de una manera noble,.... por eso es que.... ustedes se aman..... porque son dos almas puras y nobles...... _

_- Susana... yo,....._

_- Terry..... no es necesario que me des explicaciones, yo se que tu y ella se aman, lo sabia aun antes de mi accidente, fui muy egoista al obligarte a permanecer a mi lado haciendote sentir culpable, y tu y ella fueron tan nobles al separarse por mi, ademas.... debi comprender que si yo te habia salvado la vida, fue por decicion propia y no tenia ningun derecho de cobrarte nada, tal y como .... ella... no me cobro por salvarme la vida cuando yo habia decidio........terminarla..... ella fue mucho mas noble pues aun despues de salvarme, se hiso aun lado a costa de su propio sufrimiento, ......... perdoname..... perdoname Terry..... yo no tenia ningun derecho a destruir sus vidas..... y aun asi...... hoy tu me has devuelto a mi madre........... por eso es que yo he tomado la decicion de Terminar con este compromiso, que no ha sido mas que un capricho por mi parte, Perdoname Terry, por haber sido tan egoista....... te devuelvo tu palabra. y te pido..... que cuando vuelvas con ella..... le digas que estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hise, y que le pido perdon sinceramente por todo el dano que le ha causado......._

_- Susana... yo no .... no se que decir......, - Terry sentia que la felicidad volvia a su vida pero aun asi, no queria dejar desamparada a Susana, pues el aun le debia la vida.._

_- Gracias Susana..... de verdad muchas gracias, yo me seguire haciendo cargo de ustedes como hasta ahora, no las dejare solas. solo espero que podamos vernos como amigos........- Terry, sentia un gran alivio en su corazon, por fin podria volver a ver a su pecosa.... _

_- No, gracias a usted Terrece.... gracias por salvar mi vida....... y en cuanto a nosotras no se preocupe, estaremos bien,, pronto partiremos de aqui, un primo mio, nos ha ofrecido una de sus propiedades en el campo, creo que ahi sera un buen lugar para Susana y para mi, ademas la tranquilidad de ese lugar ayudara a que Susana se concentre en su nueva carrera........._

_- Nueva carrera?- Terry Preguntaba con un poco de duda sobre las palabras de la senora._

_- Asi es Terry,!- susana respondia con una sonrisa- con todo esto no te comentado que me inicie como escritora, Roberth me ha presentado a uno de sus amigos que es escritor y el me esta guiendo, solo espero lograr que algun dia mis obras sean representadas por grandes actores...... como tu!!.- Susana estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras, y veia a Terry con una nueva luz en sus ojos, la luz.... de una amistad..._

_- Que sorpresa !!!!, ojala y termines pronto tu primera obra,..... me da mucho gusto ver que has vuelto a se r la jovencita que conoci cuando llegue a la compania,....... y creeme, que si tu me lo permites me encantaria actuar en tu primera obra.- Terry volvia a sonreir ._

_- Entonces, es un trato, tu seras el actor pricipal de mi primer obra, y por supuesto que nuestra invitada especial sera Candy,..... solo espero que para ese dia, ella se presente como tu esposa, o por lo menos como tu prometida- una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Susana, que ahora era realmente sindcera en lo que decia- creo que ya han estado demasiado tiiempo separados......... Terry, se que soy la menos indicada para decirte esto, pero..... creo que ... debes buscarla lo maspronto que puedas, ella debe estar sufriendo mucho..... aun..... y por favor..... pidele que me perdone...... que realmente estoy arrepentida por.... "todo" lo quele hise y que me gustaria hablar con ella para disculparme personalmente. - _

_- No te preocupes susana, yo estoy seguro que ella ya te ha perdonado, .... Candy.....- Terry se sentia dichoso de por fin poder pronunciar el nombre de su amada sin sentir que lastimaba a alguien.- Candy no sabe guardar rencor en su corazon, ella siempre perdona...._

_- Terry, es que yo.....- La madre de susana le tomo la mano y la miro con dulsura para indicarle que no tenia caso seguir hablando. la joven comprendio el gesto de su madre._

_- Gracias por todo Terrece, le mandaremos nuestra direccion en cuanto estemos instaladas, para que puedan ir a visitarnos cuando gusten. tenga la seguridad que tanto usted como Candy seran bien venidos.....- Las dos mujeres sonrieron en senal de despedida._

_- Gracias nuevamente a ustedes, - Terry se acerco y beso la mano de las damas como todo un caballero, sentia que el corazon se le saldria del pecho, sin decir mas se retiro de la habitacion._

- Ese dia corri hacia mi departamento, estaba tan feliz que no podia creer lo que habia sucedido, por fin podria ir a buscarla sin ningun obstaculo, estaba tan agradecido con la vida, Aun no habia recibido mi primer pago asi que no tenia dinero, pero era tanta mi alegria que por primera vez no dude y me dirigi a la casa de mi madre, cuando llegue ella me recibio con mucha alegria, en ese momento yo no lo sabia pero ella habia seguido mis pasos todo el tiempo, asi que no fue una sorpresa para ella enterarse de mi regreso a los escenarios, la obra comenzaria pronto asi que no tenia tiempo que perder.

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que les este gustando y s no pues les agradeceria que me lo dejaran saber y me dieran sus comentarios buenos o malos por medio de un review, la historia apenas va comenzando, aun falta mucho por descubrir............. gracias a todas los que se toman unos minutos de su timpo para compartir conmigo......... Akirem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo VI**

**"Continuando con el Pasado."**

Despues de decirle a mi madre todo lo que habia ocurrido ella me miro sorprendida por lo que habia sucedido con susana y con su Madre, y por supuesto me ayudaria, pero como siempre la vida me tenia aun mas "sorpresas".....

_- Terry, hijo me parece increible lo que me cuentas, y estoy feliz por ti, claro que te ayudare...... pero primero necesito decirte algo.- el tono de la voz de Eleonor, puso en alerta a Tery, que podria suceder a hora para que su madre tan animada al principio ahora le saliera con un'"pero"._

_- Que pasa Eleonor...... no quieres ayudarme......- Terry estaba confundido con la actitud de su madre._

_- Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte, pero......_

_-- Pero que?.....Eleonor..._

_La dama no le dijo mas, solo se paro y se dirigio a su estudio, salio de ahi con un sobre en sus manos y se acerco a su hijo, se lo entrego y con la mirada le pidio que lo abriera, el estaba muy confundido, no sabia que era aquello asi que sin dudarlo lo abrio, una a una aparecieron ante sus ojos las fotos de Candy con Alberth, y por ultimo la nota acusadora,, el joven no lo podia creer, su mundo recien recuperado, se volvia a destrozar ante las letras escritas en aquel papel, como era posible, si apenas habia pasado un poco mas de un anio, como era posible que ella lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto, y que se hubiera comprometido con ese __'sujeto", un momento,...... ese sujeto le parecia conocido, ...... tenia el pelo corto ahora, estaba vestido elegantemente y no usaba gafas negras,...... pero no podia ser....... sin embargo era muy parecido.... leyo mas detenidamente la nota.. "tu amigo", "supuesta amnecia", "su tutor.", Las dos primeras se refrian a ....... Albert?, pero .... su tutor?..... el joven estaba muy confundido._

_- Madre, que sabes tu de esto.?- pregunto seramente y con la mirada llena de confusion._

_- Hijo, no se quien envio este sobre, ni porque lo enviaron a mi direccion, pues casi nadie sabia que yo soy tumadre, me sorprendio encontrarlo cuando regrese, y ..... me atrevi a abrirlo, pense que tal vez era una broma de mal gusto, no habia podido localizarte para hablar contigo, asi decidi esperar a que tu me buscaras, es por eso que te lo entrego ahora, crei que antes de continuar con tu decicion deverias saberlo._

_- Eleonor..... tu crees que esto sea cierto, - Los ojos de terry comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas que no podia contener._

_- Hijo, -decia la actriz aceracandose a el y acariciando su pelo- creo que esa respuesta la tienes tu y nadie mas, segun lo que lei en la nota el es o era tu amigo...., no lo reconoces?._

_- Es que no estoy seguro...... se parece mucho a mi mejor amigo pero no se, luce muy diferente ademas aqui dice que el es su tutor, y que yo sepa el tutur de ella era un anciano llamado "Wiliam Andrey".- -La dama se quedo pensativa por unos momentos _

_- Dijiste " William Andrey". - pregunto dudosa._

_- A caso lo conoces Eleonor?- Terry esperaba una respuesta._

_- No presisamente, pero a hora quelo recuerdo, un poco despues de que volvimos de ....... - se descubria a si misma, y tratando de reparar su indiscrecion continuo- un poco despues de que supe de tu regreso, me parecio que en el diario en la seccion de sociales se anunciaba la presentacion de uno de los mas importantes hombres de negocios, segun esto era la primera vez que daba la cara, y si mal no recuerdo....... decia que se llamaba asi,,,, " william Alberth Andrey",,, si, y junto a el articulo apareceio una foto de el, me parecio conocido el apellido pero no lograba decifrar porque , asi que ahora quelo mencionas recuerdo que me dijiste en escocia que ese era el apellido de Candy. por lo que supongo que si que ese es su tutor. el mismo que parece en esas fotos con ella. pero me parece imposible.... que ellos...._

_- No madre, no es imposible, - la mirada de Terry se volvia Fria- ahora comprendo, .... el siempre aparecia cuando Candy estaba en problemas, segun las propias palabras de ella, pero solo se presentaba como ALberth y ocultaba su verdadera personalidad, ahora entiendo todo. ,,... era por eso que el siempre sabia donde encontrarla ..... e s un.......maldito traidor!!!!!.- la trizteza se convirtio en furia en quellas hermosas pupilas azules, que no pudieron seguir conteniendo el mar que se agolpaba en ellas, y dejando escapar las lagrimas comenzo a llorar mas de rabia y dolor que de trizteza. _

_- Terry, hijo,.!!!, yo.... no se que decir,- la dama sufia con el dolor de su hijo, y verlo ahi derrumbado, despues de que apenas unos instantes habia entrado a su casa lleno de alegria y con la mirada llena de luz, ahora estab ahi derrotado y golpeando la pared con sus punios como si ella tuviera la culpa de su desgracia. _

_Despues de unos minutos el joven volvia a tranquilizarse, pero su mirada ahora estaba fria, mas fria que un tempano de hielo. no menciono palabra solo salio de la casa de su madre sin rumbo fijo._

- A partir de ese momento para mi era un hecho que tu y candy me habian traicionado, no quise saber mas del asunto, me propuse que la olvidaria aunque nunca lo logre y me entregue de lleno a mi carrera, Tu habias estado en su vida siempre, asi que para mi no fue dificil imaginarme que si estabas siempre a su lado y procurando por ella era porque la amabas, al mirarla en esas fotos tan feliz a tu lado, pense que no tenia derecho a interrumpir en su felicidad si yo mimso la habia hecho a un lado de mi vida por cumplir con un "deber', pero el dolor de la traicion por parte de la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida y del que yo siempre concidere mi mejor amigo, no me ha dejado vivir tranquilo desde ese dia, y fue por eso que cuando escuche a mi madre mencionar tu nombre, no pude contener mas mi rabia y queria desahogar un poco de mi dolor. por eso reaccione contigo de esa forma cuando fuiste a buscarme a la casa de mi madre.

- Y la carta?- volvio a preguntar Alberth- porque.... aunque comprendo tu dolor, no se como pudiste escribirle algo asi.- Lo miraba paciente, usando su mayor capacidad para mantenerse tranquilo.

- La verdad, esa carta nunca debio llegar a manos de ella. .......- Alberth lo miraba confunso- si, nunca debio llegar a sus manos, .... esa carta, al igual que muchas otras que he escrito, deberia estar dentro de mi estudio. ....... esa carta la escribi presisamente el dia en que mi madre me entrego ese sobre, me sentia fustrado, dolido,...... traicionado. ..... entiendeme.... yo tenia todas las iluciones de reanudar mi relacion con Candy, cuando Susana me dio la libertad aquella Tarde, sali del hospital construyendo un mundo de suenios al lado de mi amada pecosa, me sentia nervioso tan solo de imaginarla, pensaba como decirle lo que habia ocurrido, y que me diria ella?, si me aceptaria?, si aun me amaria tanto como yo a ella, en fin, comenze a hacer planes mientras me dirigia a mi departamento, pensaba que tendria que cambiar ese pequeno departamento por uno mas grande, o quiza por una bella casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ....... un mundo de suenios nacia en mi cabeza, pero cuando mi madre me entrego aquel sobre, todo se destruyo, todo quedo en blanco, y yo me senti caer al vacio sin posibilidad de sostenerme de nada, pues mi unico sosten estaba ahora al lado del que fuera mi mejor amigo.

Cuando sali de la casa de mi madre, camine sin rumbo, fue hasta muy entrada la noche que llegue a mi departamento, me dirigi a mi mesa de noche y saque papel y una pluma, como tantas veces lo habia hecho en mis noches de insomio, comenze a escribir lo que sentia y pensaba en ese momento, solo asi podia desahogarme un poco del dolor que me estaba quemando por dentro, no se a que horas termine la " dichosa" carta, solo recuerdo haberla puesto en un sobre que estaba previamente membretado con el nombre y direccion de Candy, la cerre y la deje en la mesa, el sueno me vencio casi al amanecer, un par de horas mas, la senora que hacia la limpieza llego, me vio dormido y decidio no molestarme, asi que se fijo que hacia falta en la despensa y como en otras ocaciones lo habia hecho tomo la correspondencia que enviaria ese dia, entre esta, tomo la carta que estaba en la mesa y que ella supuso habia olvidado poner con la demas correspondencia, asi que la llevo y la puso en el correo. cuando desperte y busque la carta para ponerla junto a las otras que habia escrito para candy y que nunca le habia enviado, me dia cuenta que no estaba, recorde que era el dia en que la seniora de la limpieza hiba, asi que adivinando lo ocurrido corri para ver si la alcanzaba antes de llegar al correo,pero era demasiado tarde, ella hiba llegando al edificio con las compras y me informo que justo habia alcanzado al correo para que las cartas se enviaran ese mismo dia.

Como vez, el destino estaba en mi contra,. varias veces decee escribir a Candy para aclarar todo, pero a la vez pensaba que si ella ya vivia contigo, era imposible que recibiera aquella carta, pues estaba con la direccion de su departamento en chicago, asi que preferi confiar en que lo mas posible era eso, y que talvez ella nunca la leeria. muchas veces me arrepenti de lo que habia escrito, pero era la unica manera que encontre para desahogarme, sin hacer dano, nunca me imagine que ella leyo esa carta y que sin desearlo la habia lastimado. ahora solo me queda la esperanza de poder encontrarla y hablar con ella para aclarar todo.. asi como lo estoy haciendo hoy contigo.

- Ya veo....- respondia el rubio magnate rozando su barbilla con la mano comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo- asi que el destino se ensanio una vez mas con ustedes para continuar manteniendolos alejados. - dejo escapar un suspiro pesado- solo espero que podamos encontrarla, para que todo esto se acabe y todos podamos encontrar la felicidad, de una u otra forma, para mi tambien ha sido muy doloroso darme cuenta de como han sufrido,..... debo confesarte que cuando lei aquella carta, senti tanta rabia que lo primero que deseaba hacer era romperte la cara......

- y supongo que por eso no te negaste a pelear conmigo cuando fuiste a casa de mi madre, ... verdad?- el actor no pudo evitar una sonrisilla e instintivamente se sobaba la mejilla como recordadndo los golpes que se habian dado mutuamente, ademas de que aun eran visibles las marcas dejadas por los mismos.-

- Debo de admitir que tienes razon, - corrresppondio con otra sonrisa.

- si que pegas duro- afirmo el actor - pero creo que no te quejaras de tu aprendiz.

- no, no me quejo, parece que has aprendido lo suficiente como para no tener que volver a auxiliarte si te metes en problemas. ademas que ya no eres aquel muchachito del colegio.

- si, tienes razon, ..... ya no soy aquel muchachito del colegio, - bajaba la mirada y su voz se tornaba melancolica. pero recuperandose solto la pregunta que le habia estado dando vueltas en lacabeza.- Alberth?.

- si?-

- Por que dijiste que Candy es tu hermana?.... se que siempre le has tenido un carino como si asi lo fuera, pero esta vez tu afirmacion fue distinta. - el actor lo miraba con confusion y recordando lo que le dijera el magate cuando conversaron anteriormente.

- Bueno es una larga historia. quisiera poder contarsela primero a Candy,...... pero la verdad es que necesito hablarlo con alguien.....

- Como?...... no te entiendo, .... entonces cuando dijiste que Candy era tu hermana..... te referias a que lo es realmente?. - La sorpresa en el rostro de Terry no se podia ocultar.

- Si, asi es, solo yo y .......- detuvo sus palabras y volviendose a la puerta que dividia a la Terraza y las habitaciones le hablo a George- Ya puedes salir George, como vez, este par de ninos malcriados ha sabido mantener una conversacion dificil sin irse a los golpes.

- Perdona, William..... pero me parecio que era mejor estar preparado.- George salia de las sombras y aparecia frente al rostro ahora mas sorprendido de Terry, pues el no habia notado la presencia de aquel hombre como lo habia hecho Alberth... no cabia duda, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender de aquel hombre al que nunca habia dejado de admirar, aunque por algunos momentos y circunstancias equivocadas lo habia odiado..

- No te preocupes George, se que simpre estas al pendiente, por el contrario te agradesco tu preocupacion....... bien como te decia- se volvia nuevamente a Terry, y a la vez invitaba a George a sentarse, pues por lo visto esa seria una noche larga para los tres. - Hasta el momento solo george y yo sabemos la verdad.... Candy es una Verdadera Andrey,..... y mi hermana....aunque.....- dudaba un poco ante la verdad de la historia, pero aun asi continuo, Terry siempre habia sido su mejor amigo, a parte de George, no confiaria en nadie mas que en el, asi que decidio contarle lo que hasta ese momento habia guardado como un secreto.- Te contare a grandes Razgos la historia para no hacerla muy larga, solo debo pedirte que no jusguez y sobre todo que no comentes con nadie hasta no saber que es lo que opina Candy, pues realmente ella es quien debe tomar ladecicion de si quiere o no que se sepa sobre sus origenes.

- No entiendo porque tiene que molestarle, ella siempre ha deseado saber cuales son sus origenes, y cuando sepa que es tu hermana realmente se que le alegrara mucho.....- Terry no captaba el porque Alberth se negaba ha hacer publico su descubrimiento, era hasta cierto punto logico que quisiera que fuera Candy la que tomara aquella decicion. pero en fin decidio aceptar - pero si tu asi lo deseas, me mantendre callado hasta que sea ella quien tome la decicion. - Albert miro a George como buscando su aprobacion despues asintio con la cabeza y comenzo su relato.

- Cuando conoci a Candy, me recordo mucho a mi hermana Pauna, y no solo eso, sino que senti un carino especial por ella desde el primer momento, y tambien me dolio verla llorar, no comprendi porque, pero decidi conocerla mas, supongo que conoces la historia de las cartas de Stear , Arcihe y anthony pidiendome que la adoptara, pues bien, conforme la adopte y ella fue creciendo, cada vez mas recordaba no solo a Pauna .... fisicamente.... sino que por su forma de ser, Tan alegre y atrevida, su forma de amar la naturaleza, era muy parecida a mi, pero tambien ...... a mi padre, el era como noostros amaba la naturaleza,pero al igual que yo se vio obligado a dejar todo lo que amaba por cumplir con su deber como patriarca de la familia, aunque el siempre trato de hacer feliz a mi madre ella no lo era del todo, pues como muchas mujeres de su tiempo, su matrimonio con mi padre fue arreglado sin pensar en sus verdaderos sentimentos, cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que mi padre habia amado a otra mujer, ella vivio reprochandole el que hubiera aceptado un matrimonio arreglado, pero el solo le respondia que ese era su deber, y que ademas el le queria sinceramente, pero ella no estaba dispuesta aperdonarle que no la amara. en fin, esto con el tiempo fue trayendo conflictos entre ellos, por eso tomaron la decicin de dejarnos bajo la tutela de la tia Elroy la hermana de mi padre, ademas de que ellos debian viajar constantemente.

En una ocacion mi padre viajo solo, mi madre se habia molestado con el y habia prefrido estar en casa, despues de unos meses mi padre volvio, y los conflictos entre ellos se agravaron, yo los escuchaba discutir y me asustaba, y siempre era Pauna quien venia a mi habitacion para tratar de distraerme y que no escuchara todo lo que mis padres se gritaban, una noche recuerdo que mi padre decidio viajar de improviso, mi madre decidio no dejarlo ir solo, Pauna ya habia sido madre y el pequeno antony tenia dos anios, esa noche cuando pregunte ami padre si podia viajar con ellos el me respondio que no, pero que a su vuelta me traeria una gran sorpresa que me alegraria, , Pauna aparecio entoces con el pequenio anthony en sus brazos, entonces comenzo una discucion silenciosa entre ella y mi padre, al parecer Pauna descubrio una carta secreta que habia recibido mi padre y en ella se mencionaba algo de un bebe , y ese era el motivo por el cual mi padre viajaria, Pauna le reprochaba no decirle a mi madre de que se trataba su viaje, en fin mi madre aparecio y ya no hablaron mas. Despues de ese dia no los volvia ver, al regresar de ese viaje, ellos murieron en un accidente, despues vino la muerte de Pauna y con el tiempo la supuesta muerte de Anthony....

- Espera, como que la "supuesta" muerte de Anthony?- La interrumpicion de Terry era valida, el sabia que Anthony Habia muerto, como ahora venia Alberth ha decir que era solo una suposicion?.

- El joven anthony no murio como todos creiamos..- Respondio George,- pero creo que para usted sera mejor ir paso por paso, despues le explicaremos eso- George miro a ALberth para que continuara y este solo sonrio ante la determinacion de George.

- Eso te lo explicare despues.........- continuo- yo me senti muy solo, y por ello me comence a fijar mas en Candy, esta por demas decirte que entre ella y yo ya habia nacido una relacion especial, asi que decidi enfocarme mas en ella y por supuesto en los chicos, fue hasta que estuve en Africa, que una noche sone con lo que habia sucedido con mi padre aquel dia que partieron, entonces sus palabras volvieron a mi mente y ese fue uno de los tantos motivos que me hisieron regresar, sabia que la "sorpresa" a la que se referia nunca habia llegado a mis manos y por supuesto que esta no era un juguete mas o alguna propiedad o mascota, asi que decidido me puse a investigar, fui al a casa del bosque que era donde la tia Elroy habia mandado todas las pertenencias de mis padres, y me puse a buscar algun indicio de mis sospechas, asi fue como di con aquella carta de la que habian Hablado Pauna y mi padre, entonces supe de la existencia de esa mujer, en la carta le anunciaba que pronto daria a luz y que debia ir pues el bebe era de mi padre, y que ademas queria que el estuviera presente pues su familia habia desidio lavar su honra deshaciendose de la criatura, por lo que ella ha escondidas le habia mandado esa carta y preferia que el tuviera al bebe antes de que sus parientes pudieran hacele algo.

Comenze a investigar mas, y asi supe que efectivamente mi padre y mi madre no viajaban solos de regreso a America, al parecer con ellos en el barco venia una mujer que cuidaba una bebe de pocos dias de nacida, pero esta mujer desaparecio el dia que llegaron a l puerto - Terry escuchaba incredulo todas las palabras e Alberth, era increible como ese hombre podia averiguar tanto con tan poca evidencia- tarde mucho tiempo en averiguar el paradero de esa mujer, y cuando al fin la encontre, ella me dijo que habia desaparecido del puerto por ordenes de mi madre, que ella estaba muy ofendida por lo que mi padre le habi hecho y que por tal motivo se la habian pasado disutiendo durante todo el trayecto, fue la noche antes de tocar puerto cuando mi madre se acerco a ella y le dio una buena cantidad de dinero para que se fuera con la nina, no tenia que permanecer a su lado si no lo queria, despues de que mi madre y mi padre partieron , la mujer se sintio culpable de lo que estaba haciendo y decidio seguirlos ha chicago, cuando mis padres sufrieron aquel accidente ella los seguia a una distancia prudente, y cuando vio lo sucedido y al darse cuenta que no habia sobrevivientes, decidio regresar, el cochero le dijo que tenien que pedir ayuda, y ella decidio volver sola, se interno en el bosque, ella era aun joven asi que le dio miedo verse envuelta en algun problema a causa de la bebe y decidio abandonarla en el pequeno hospicio que encontro en el camino, se escondio para asegurarse que la nina habia sido encontrada y despues se fue, nunca escucho que alguien buscara auna bebe perdida y penso que talvez eso habia sido lo mejor para la pequena, fue asi como las investigaciones me llevaron al hogar dePony y ahi por los datos y la fecha que me dio la mujer supe que Candy era mi media hermana, ya sabes hijos del mimso padre, pero no de la misma madre. y a grandes rasgos esa es la historia.

-Pero como puedes estar seguro que era ella, segun tengo entendido ella y Annie fueron encontradas el mismo dia?- Terry queria estar seguro y preferia hablar a quedarse con la duda.

- La senora que nos relato todo, nos dijo que fectivamente habia otro bebe, y fue por eso que ella decidio dejar a Candy al pie del Arbol para poder identificarla, ademas de detallarnos fisicamente a la bebe, estos datos fueron confirmados por la hermana Maria , una de las mujeres del horfanato y la cual encontro a Candy.

- Uffff, que historia - Se expreso Terry un asombrado por todo lo relatado- asi que ahora resulta que seremos cuniados.- sonreia un tanto burlon.

- No cantes victoria "Granchester", ella un no te perdona y acepta.- ahora era Alberth quien se burlaba-

- Veo que has estado conviviendo con Archie - reprochaba levemente- nunca me habias llamado asi.

- Solo bromeaba!!, ... ademas creo que a Archie le funciona bastante bien cuando quiere molestarte.- Alberth seguia sonriendo.

- Bueno creo que ahora si es tiempo para dormir, maniana tenemos trabajo aun pendiente William- George los interrumpia poniendose de pie y abriendo la puerta para que entraran..

- Tiene razon George, sera mejor que tratemos de descanzar, ya despues seguiremos hablando. ahora hay que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo... encontrar a mi pequena.......- Albert se levantaba para seguir a George, mientras Terry se le quedaba viendo con una ceja levantada.

- Sabes?.... no me gusta mucho que la llames "tu Pequena".- le decia siguiendolo.

- Si?, a mi tampoco me gusta que la llames "Tu pecosa"...... y si seguimos con lo que nos gusta y no nos gusta respecto a nuestro trato hacia ella, terminameremos peleando, asi que mejor deja las cosas como estan........- Alberth se volvia para verlo.

- Por favor Willaim... no comiences con eso.... ya bastante tuvimos de la misma discucion con Anthony...... ademas si el sr. Granchester es la mitad de posesivo que Anthony,,,..... lo mas seguro es que no durmamos hoy.- George los detenia nuevamente evitando una discucion, aunque la comparacion no le gusto del todo a Terry....

- Por cierto..... como esta eso de que" ese chico" no esta muerto.?.....

- No es "es chico", se llama Anthony....... y ya sera maniana..... Terry...... maniana.....

Alberth se siguio hasta su habitacion, y Terry ante la insistencia de George de no entrar hasta asegurarse de que ellos ya lo hubieran hecho, siguio el ejemplo de Alberth, poco despues la Suite, estaba en completo silencio, el cansancio y la platica los habia dejado lo suficientemente agotados para que se quedaran dormidos en cuention de minutos... Alberth no imaginaba que toda la verdad aun no habia sido descubierta.... le faltaban mas sorpresas que el destino les tenia preparadas a los dos, y sobre todo a el..... Terry dormia con la esperanza de que Candy lo perdonara y poder rehacer su vida al lado de su amada.............pero tambien en su corazon crecia un temor ante la inesperada revelacion de que Anthony estaba vivo.

_**Hoooolaaaaaaa!!!!!**_

_**que tal a todos o todas las que me regalan unpoco de su tiempo leyendo esta que es mi primer historia. como ya les he mencinado antrior mente, espero que les este gustando, y les qgradeceria que melo dejaran saber por medio de un review, tambien acepto sus sugerncias en caso de que quieran aportar alguna idea. bien pues yo seguire escribiendo y espero que ustedes sigan leyendo........ nos leemos luego!!! ... con carino...... akirem.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo VII**

**Otro dia en Nuestras Vidas.**

Lejos de ahi, la hermosa mancion de la familia Andrey en Lakewood se encontraba como si el tiempo jamas hubiese pasado, era la epoca invernal como cada anio la casa se cubria con un manto blanco, el lago, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la propiedad, debido a las bajas tempraturas se congelaba por completo, convirtiendose en una gran pista de hielo , unos jovenes se encontraban jugando en aquella pista de hielo, usando sus patines adecuados para la ocacion, se seguian uno a otro entre risas y bolas de nieve que se estampaban en la cara y en difrentes partes del cuerpo, de pronto uno de ellos perdio el equilibrio y por la velocidad que llevaba no pudo deterse estampando su rostro en la nieve acumulada en la orilla, la risa en el rostro de su acompanante desaparecio por completo dando paso a una mueca de preocupacion y susto, sin perder mas tiempo corrio para ver si el otro joven se encontraba bien.

- Que paso?!!!!, te encuentras Bien?!!!!- el joven de cabellos arena y ojos de miel, expresaba su preocupacion ante el incidente.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien ...- respondia el joven limpiandose la nieve del rostro, sus enormes ojos Azules, se abrian al par de sus labios dejando escapar una alegre carcajada ante el rostro asustado de su primo.- si no es para tanto, solo me estampe en la nieve, creeme que eso no me matara.....- decia entre risas y jalando a su acompanante para que cayera el tambien.

- Tremendo susto me diste- respondia el joven incorporandose despues del jalon por parte del ojiauzul- Pense que te habias mareado de nuevo, ...... sera mejor que volvamos, si la tia se entera de que te traje y cumpli tu capricho, me matara, ya sabes que no podemos salir de la casa, asi que sera mejor que regresemos antes de que ella vuelva del pueblo.

- Ya!! no exageres, - seguia riendo el rubio- Ya estoy en perfecto estado de salud, tu , la tia y Alberth me cuidan demasiado, menos mal que ahora puedo descansar de el ya que se fue una larga temporada y ni siquiera la tia sabe cuando volvera.- imitando a su primo se quitaba los patines reemplazando los con los zapatos e incorporandose para comenzar a caminar, - ya veras que llegamos con suficiente tiempo antes que la tia.

- ojala- porque sino esta vez me mata, ademas no he terminado con unos asusntos que me encargo Alberth y que son de mucha importancia, segun el telegrama que me envio George, necesito revisar los estados de cuentas de los bancos de chicago, al parecer Neil volvio a las andadas, y con Eliza en la ciudad, lo mas seguro es que trate nuevamente de sacar provecho, solo espero que Alberth no tarde demasiado, o que por lomenos me envie el documenteo que necesito para liquidar las empresas de los Ligan de nuestros Bancos, asi no tendran manera de meter las manos en donde no deben.....

El joven rubio permanecio callado unos instantes mientras continuaban su camino rumbo a la mansion, de pronto rompio el pequeno silencio.

- Sabes Archie, realmente te envidio......- su voz fue clara y segura de lo que decia.

- Me envidias?, porque....-- preguntaba Archie sorprendido de lo que acababa de oir.

- no me malinterpretes, pero para mi es como si el tiempo n o hubiera pasado y aun tuviera 14 anios,..... ya sabes desde el accidente yo.....

- Te entiendo Anthony....- respondia con voz melancolica- se que debio ser muy dificil para ti despertar y encontrarte con que el tiempo habia pasado , pero creeme, si hubieras tenido que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos al creerte muerto y ..... por los sucesos que hemos tenido que vivir......... talvez no me envidiarias, se que te refieres al hecho de que yo ya temine con mi carrera y ahora ayudo a Alberth con el manejo de las empresas, y que tu apenas comienzas a estudiar, pero estoy seguro que con tu inteligencia en un par de anios estaras a mi lado haciendo frente a los negocios de la familia..- el joven trataba de darle animos.

- Ojala, porque es relamente aburrido estar siempre encerado en casa y con lo sobreprotectora que se ha vuelto la tia... no me deja ni respirar- Hiso un gesto gracioso que arranco la sonrisa al rostro de Archie que comenzaba a ponerse trizte..- pero no solo es por eso, sino porque tu has tenido la suerte de compartir con ..... "ella".... todo el tiempo que yo no estuve,.... seguramente se la pasaron de lo lindo cuando los enviaron a estudiar a Inglaterrra, ya me la imagino cruzando de dormitorio a dormitorio para poder charlar con ustedes,....

-Si,... fueron momentos muy lindos, pero tambien los hubo muy amargos, sobre todo cuando por culpa de Eliza estuvieron a punto de expulsarla del colegio si no hubiera sido por..........- el chico se detuvo en sus palabras, no sabia si habia comentido una indiscresion.....

- continua.... si no hubiera sido por Granchester..... verdad?- Anthony terminaba la frase que Archie no se atrevio a terminar.

- Es que no se que es lo que sientes aun, yo se que me has dicho que ya no sientes igual pero no se.... a veces me da la impresion de que no es asi..... pero debes entender que en el corazon no se manda y que ella hiso su elecccion, aunque.... ella un no sabe que tu has vuelto......

- Ojala Alberth se lo diga, ahora que va a avisitrla, me prometio que pasaria por el internado en que estudia medicina y le contaria todo, estoy seguro que cuando lo sepa ella volvera........ lo que no entiendo es porque Alberth no quiere que sepamos donde esta y porque solo el se comunica con ella, no me parece justo...... - el reproche estaba presente en la voz del ojiazul.

- Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, cuando le pregunto lo unico que simpre me dice es que es lo mejor para ella, ya que teme que Eliza o Neil quieran hacerle algun danio, y si es por su proteccion yo lo acepto, esos dos son capaces de todo contal de ir a hacerle la vida dificil, y tambien creo que es mejor que ella se concetre en sus estudios, es carrera que elijio, debe ser dificil para ella pues no hay casi mujeres que se atrevan adesafiar las normas sociales y ya vez que es muy mal visto que una senorita de sociedad estudie una carrera como esa......

- Lo se.... pero ella es diferente...... siempre ha sido diferente......... la extranio..... la extranio mucho.....- Terminaba con una sonrisa melancolica.

- Yo tambien, pero creo que es lo mejor para ella,.. mientra mas lejos este de los Ligan mejor....... y mas ahora que la Ti Elroy los tiene tan protegidos, y todo porque cree que gracias a ellos te salvaste..... no entiendo como puedE creer en sus patranas, yo mas bien creo que fueron ellos los que te encerraron en ese lugar, y dejaron que siguieramos creyendo que estabas muerto, si no hubiera sido por Alberth tal vez todavia te tuvieran " durmiendo"...- Archie dejaba notar su molestia.

- Y lo malo es que yo ni siquiera me acuerdo que era lo queme pasaba, lo ultimo que recuerdo y que me parte el corazon es el escuchar el grito de Candy llamandome entre llanto...... - sus ojos se cristallizaban por las lagrimas, pero reponiendose continuo- desde ahi hasta el dia en que desperte no recuerdo nada- solo que vi a Alberth enfrente de mi, se me hiso muy extrano ya que se parecia a mi, pero mayor, y cuando supe quien era, me sorprendi aun mas..... el resto pues ya lo sabemos.... aun no se como fui a dar a ese lugar ..... ni porque me tenian ahi.......- quiza algun dia me entere de la verdad. y podamos encontrar a los culpables de todo el dolor que pasaron.....

- bueno ya no pensemos en eso, ya el tiempo se encargara de delatar a los culpables, por lo pronto sera mejor que cuando entremos, te vayas a Cambiar y yo hare lo mismo, no quiero quela tia se de cuenta que te saque de la casa y para que te cuento la reganiada que me da.......

Los jovenes entraron a la mansion riendo como ninos que acaban de hacer una travesura, Anthony tenia apenas un anio de haver vuelto a la familia despues de su extrana aparicion en un hospital muy humilde en las afueras de chicago, en un pequenio poblado olvidado por el mundo..... desde su reaparicion lo cuidaban demasiado, pues segun el reporte del medico de ese lugar el habia estado en coma por varios anios, y despues que desperto habian tenido que mantenerlo sedado por su comportamiento desquiciado, asi que la tia y Alberth se habian encargado de su rehabilitacin y ahora apenas se reincorporaba a la familia, los Ligan se habian atribuido el encuentro de Anthony como una gran "casualidad" al hacer una obra de caridad en aquel lugar, y desde entonces se habian vuelto los protegidos de la tia Elroy, el al igual que el resto de la familia no sabian el real motivo de que Candy no se comunicara con ellos, Para algunos era un alivio que ella ya no apareciera en sus vidas pero para otros era muy lamentable.... Alberth habia sido discreto con ambas situaciones, pues asi como Anthony no habia sido aun presentado nuevamente a la sociedad hasta aclarar bien el caso, la Desaparicion de candy era algo que deseaba mantener en secreto, queriendo evitar que "alguien " mas la buscara y realmente la hisiera desparecer para siempre. asi se habia visto en la necesidad de mentir y aprovechado la escusa que Candy le diera de Estudiar Medicina, habia logrado mantener su desaparicion al margen de todos..

* * *

Francia estaba recuperando su belleza, la guerra habia destruido demasiado, pero sus habitantes se levantaban de las ruinas, y hacian hasta lo imposible por que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Era poco el tiempo que llevaba la reconstruccion de la ciudad, sin embargo el hermoso y distinguido Teatro propiedad de los Maquensie era uno de los pocos edificios que estaba completamente restaurado, sus propietarios se habian esforzado por terminar las reparaciones en el menor tiempo posible pues para ellos " la Funcion debia continuar", y asi habian tratado de reunir a todos los Actores quienes trabajaban para ellos antes de la guerra y que habian tenido que dejar la ciudad por su propia seguridad, ya tenan casi completo su cuadro actoral, pero no todos habian sido parte del mismo, habia algunos nuevos "Talentos", como solia llamarlos el senor Maquensie, entre ellos sus propios " hijos", los cuales se encontraban ensayando para la primera de las futuras puestas en escena.

- Muy bien, muy bien, - la seniora Maquensie aplaudia satisfecha despues de ver el gran avanece de Bella- felicitaciones hija!!!, estuviste magnifica. estoy segura que encuanto se reabra el Teatro y el publico te vea y disfrute de tu actuacion, te convertiras en la actriz del momento.

- Mama, eso me dices tu porque eres mi madre.- La chica se apenaba un poco ante la efusibidad de su madre.

- A mi me parece que tu madre esta en lo cierto- Marcus se introducia a la conversacion- tienes mucho talento, puedo decir que eres una de las pocas actrices que ponen tanto sentimiento al actuar, y creeme que yo he actuado con inumerables de ellas, y como tu solo podria menciaonar tres. Tu madre... Dianey Maquencie- le tomaba la mano a la dama y caballerosamete posaba un beso en el dorso, otra de ellas seria Eleonor Baker, la mejor actriz americana, y Karen Claiss, otra actiz que conoci en america y que sigue los pasos de la gran Eleonor.

- Gracias por tus halagos, pero creo que al igual que mi madre te estas dejando llevar por la amistad que existe entre nosotros- la chica les regalaba una sencilla sonrisa , algo que volvio a mover las sencibles fibras del corazon de Marcus...

El chico habia vuelto hacia poco tiempo, y en cuanto llego habia escuchado algunos comentarios sobre la nueva "Adquicicion' de los Maquensie, los demas hablaban muy bien de ella, pero lo que mas llamo su curiosidad era lo que decian sobre su belleza, cuando se dirigio a las oficinas del teatro para hablar con el senor Maquencie sobre su regreso, la habia visto ahi, el mismo Franck se la presentaba como su hija, se habia quedado boquiabierto, era la mujer mas bella que el se hubiera podido imaginar, su atrayente sonrisa y sus bellos ojos verdes no tenian igual en ninguna mujer, ademas de sus hermosos rizos de oro que caian un poco mas abajo de la cintura, una silueta envidiada por la misma afrodita y un rostro tan perfecto que dudaba que existiera un pintor capaz de plasmarlo en alguno de sus liensos. desde ese momento se ofrecio para ayudarla cuando entre la platica se entero que ella se preparaba para ser actriz bajo las ensenansas de la mejor maestra la senora Maquensie, y asi habia iniciado ha ensayar a su lado, el sabia que Bella le ofrecia solo su amistad, pero en el habia surgido un "algo" hasta entonces desconocido, que lo hacia desear estar todo el tiempo al lado de la hermosa joven, pero ella habia sido muy clara al decirle que agradecia su amistad, y que deseaba que esta siguiera asi por mucho tiempo, pues si todo salia como estaba planeado,serian pareja en el escenario y era mejor dejar claras las cosas antes de que se dieran los malos entendidos.

Ahora ella lucia un aspecto diferente a cuando la conocio, pero su belleza lejos de opacarse resaltaba aun mas, el contraste del pelo negro y lacio con su piel blanca era simplemente tentador y sus ojos ahora obscuros por aquellos "contactos" invento de su hermano "el cerebrito", la hacian ver mas atractiva, ella habia avanzado muchisimo, la actuacion se le daba naturalmente, y segun palabras de su propio padre pontro estarian listos para su primera funcion.

* * *

En el barco que curzaba el oceano, los dias no se habian detenido, la semana que llevaban a bordo, habia resultado muy fructifera, Terry y Alberth habian vuelto a afianzar su amistad como en los viejos tiempos, ahora que todo habia quedado claro entre ellos, se habian enfocado mas en estudiar los lugares a los que irian en cuanto tocaran tierra, sabian que eso les tomaria tiempo pero ninguno tenia el deseo de regresar con las manos vacias, asi que se habian olvidado de otros temas y se habian enfocado en su comun objetivo, encontrar a Candy,. faltaban solo unos cuantos dias para arribar a Londres, donde iniciarian su busqueda.

* * *

El gran dia habia llegado,por fin Bella subiria a un escenario despues de su preparacion, al fin el teatro de los Maquencie abriria nuevamente sus puertas, la primera puesta en escena despues de cinco anios de una desalmada guerra, los esfuerzos por sobrevivir habian valido la pena, los sufrimientos pasados ahora quedaban en el olvido, al fin sus vidas volvian a tomar rumbo, se habia llevado a cabo la promosion adecuada, por ser la primer noche los seniores Maquensie, reconocidos por su alma noble, habian acordado con todo el cuadro de actores que seria una funcion gratis, recordando que la mayoria de la poblacion Francesa ahora estaba pasando por tiempo de recuperacion, sin embargo a las familias de la alta sociedad se les habia enviado una invitacion especial donde se les agradecia por una contribucion voluntaria para ayudar a la clase social mas afectada por la devastacion de la etapa belica. la ciudad necesecitaba volver a disfrutar momentos agradables como una noche de Teatro y siendo los Maquensie los primeros en brindar una puesta en escena tuvieron Teatro lleno, todas las areas del teatro habian sido remodeladas y redecoradas asi que habia suficiente capacidad para todos los que desearan asisitir, por demas esta mencionar la gran felicidad de los propietarios del Teatro, no solo volvian a su apasionado trabajo, sino que ahora ademas prresentaban a su hija como la actriz principal de su compania. una dicha que les inundaba el corazon.

Bella por su parte se encontraba muy nerviosa en su camerino, habia ensayado hasta el cansancio, y con la ayuda de Marcus habia perfeccionado su personaje, sin embargo, desde que recordaba no habia estado ante tanta gente. y eso la ponia algo tensa, el saberse ante las miradas de cientos de personas la cohibia un poco.

- como estas presiosa?...- Marcus abria la puerta del camerino de Bella con su acostumbrado saludo.

- Un poco nerviosa, nunca habia visto tanta gente..- le sonreia viendolo atraves del espejo donde se daba los ultimos toques.

- no te preocupes, los nervios son solo al principio, pero en cuanto pongas tu pie sobre el escenario y comienses a vivir dentro de ese magnifico sueno, te olvidaras de todo y de todos... ya lo veras.....- sonreia sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- eso espero, la verdad es que en los ultimos ensayos asi me senti, como dentro de un sueno, todo se transforma las luces, la escenografia y con el vestuario, es como transportarse a otro mundo.

- estamos de acuerdo. un ultimo consejo- para que los nervios no te traicionen cuando veas de frente al publico, mira solo sobre sus cabezas y no a sus rostros, asi no te pondras nerviosa con sus miradas. - sonreia amablemente y se despedia con la mano, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del camerino.

- Gracias Marcus... eres un gran amigo.....- Bella se sentia un poco mas tranquila, seguiria el consejo de Marcus, ademas sentia en su corazon, que algo en su vida anterior la ligaba al teatro, aun no sabia porque tenia aquella sensacion mezcla de nostalgia, trizteza y alegria, pero habia decidido no seguirse atormentando por saber de su pasado, viviria todos los dias siempre viendo hacia adelante sin ver hacia atras, viendo lo que la vida le ofrecia cada dia , sin tratar de forzar a su mente para que recuperara lo perdido.

Pronto se escucho el grito de "Ultima llamada", Bella y todos los actores salian rumbo al escenario, pronto comenzaria su nueva carrera, ..... su nuevo principio.......... su nueva vida.

* * *

En el castillo Granchester, un lugar muy bello y distiguido , Tres hombres conversaban e intercambiaban resultados de sus dias en londres.

- Buenas noches!- saludaba el duque entrando al gran estudio y acercandose a los presentes.

- Buenas noches Richard!- Albert se habia familiarizado tanto con el hombre que se trataban con confianza.

- Que tal padre!- Terry saludaba sin despegar los ojos de los documentos en sus manos.

- Buenas noches Duque Granchester, - George continuaba con los fromalismos a pesar de que Alberth siempre lo presentaba como su hermano mayor.

- Que tal los avances?- El conde tambien estaba interesado en encontrar a su futura nuera.

- No muy bien, parece que tus agentes no son tan eficientes como presumiste! - el reproche deTerry, mostraba su evidente molestia por aun no obtener resultados.

Habia pasado un par de semanas desde que habian tocado tierra, Terry por supuesto ofrecio que en lugar de vivir en un Hotel se alojaran en el castillo perteneciente a su padre, ademas de que el duque podria brindarles ayuda para que su mision fuera mas rapida, la relacion con su padre habia mejorado mucho desde que el y su madrea habian vuelto a ser una pareja.

- Vamos Terry, que roma no se hiso en un dia, ademas ya sabiamos de antemano que seria dificil. La aparente Calma de Alberth hacia que Terry se sintiera mas molesto.

- si!, ya lo se,..... pero tal parece que a Candy se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no es posible que con tanta gente buscandola no tengamos ninguna pista de su paradero.

- Recuerda que no sabemos que tanto haya cambiado en estos anios, ademas la foto por mas actualizada, sigue siendo de hace cinco anios, no sera facil encontarla.

- No desesperes hijo, ademas tienes que aprender a ser paciente, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda llevarnos esta busqueda,por lo pronto sera mejor que se preparen para ir a Francia, tengo entendido por los informes queme llegaron esta maniana a la oficina- le entregaba un folder con varios docuemtos, mismos que Terry comenzoa revisar mientras continuaba escuchando a su padre- que ahi hay varios refugios que no fueron mencionados en la relacion que le entregarona a Alberth, al parecer estos refugios fueron formados por asociaciones que nada tiene que ver con el gobierno y por esto muchas no estan registradas. ves como no son tan inutiles mis agentes?- el duque se defendia del anterior ataque de su hijo.

Terry pasaba los documentos a manos de Alberth para que los revisara, George checaba otra parte de documentos, cuando una foto en el diario que sostenia el duque bajo el brazo llamo su atencion.

- Me permitiria ver su diario?- pidio ante la mirada sorprendida de los demas.

- Por supuesto- el duque le extendia el articulo.

- que pasa George, alguna noticia interesante - Albert conocia muy bien a George asi que si en habia tenido ese atrevimiento era por algun buen motivo.

- No. solo que...... bueno no se porque esta foto me llamo la atencion, le mostraba a los demas la foto en el diario.

- Si es extrano que apenas a unos meses de finalizada la guerra en Francia ya se este ofreciendo una gala como esa, pero tengo entendido que el dueno del teatro lo ha hecho en forma de beneficio para los mas necesitados y para ayudar a la reconstruccion de la ciudad..... tal vez lo recuerdes Terrece.... pertenece a la familia Maquensie......

- Los Maquensie?-, si los recuerdo..... como olvidarlos-- Terry recordaba perfectamente a una de las familias que lo habia apoyado y alentado en sus suenos por actuar. corriendo el riesgo de enemistarse con el duque si este se llegaba a enterar. pero hubo algo que llamo su atencion al leer el articulo- pero.... no sabia que tuvieran hijos?- decia extranado.

- Probablemente los tenian en America, tengo entendido que los ultimos parientes de ellos vivian ahi.

- puede ser- Decia Terry sin dejar de sobarse el menton- Pasa algo Albert?- habia notado que el rubio segia observando la foto fijamente al igual que George.

- No lo se.... hay algo en la joven que aparece como protagonista de la obra que me llama muhco la atencion, es como si la conociera de algun lado.....- se mostraba pensativo como tratando de recordar..

- Lo mismo me sucedio , por eso es que me llamo mucho la atencion. - Agregaba George.

- dejame Ver......- Terry volvia a tomar el diario, no le habia puesto mucha atencion a la joven, pero ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, le parecia que el tambien la conocia, lo mas extranio fue que al ver sus ojos su corazon habia dado un buelco inesperado, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero despues bajo la mirada a la nota al pie de la foto y al leer el nombre no le dijo nada. "Bella Maquensie", era la hija de los propietarios del teatro,.- segun lo que dice aqui es la hija de los seniores Maquensie, es extranio, si yo hubiera visto una mujer con esa belleza no la olvidaria jamas- se volvia a ver a Alberth que aun estaba pensativo.

- tienes razon es muy bella...... su nombre lo indica......, bueno creo que basta de perder el tiempo, sera mejor que nos concentremos en seguir sino esto nos llevara anios.-

Dejaban de un lado el periodico y volvian a conentrarse en los documentos que recien les haia entregdo el Duque.

_**Bueno pues aqui esta otro capitulo mas de mi historia, epero les este gustando aunque sea un poquito, si es asi dejenmelo saber por medio de un mensajito.... porfis..... un agradecimiento muy especial a Galaxylam84 y a Goshy , les agradesco los minutos de su tiempo que me regalan para compartir conmigo este pequenio suenio..... mil gracias y a todos los demas que tambien leen mi historia igual les agradesco... una vez mas mil gracias ........... nos leemos luego...... bendiciones a todos. Akire**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 8**

**Esperanza**

Los aplausos no se dejaban de escuchar, los Actores agradecian emocionados ante tal muestra de carinio por parte del publico que no habian dejado de unir sus palmas por mas de tres minutos seguidos y aun no parecian cansarse de alabar a los protagonistas de tal puesta en escena.

Bella tenia los ojos cristalizados por la emocion, y alguna que otra lagrima habia ya resbaldo por su mejilla, no podia creer la gran emocion que le estallaba dentro del corazon ante tal acontecimiento, se sentia satisfecha y orgullosa de ella misma por haber podido generar tal emocion en el publico que seguia aclamandolos por su brillante desempenio en el escenario y por el sentimiento que habian puesto en su actuacion, sentia la mano de Marcus apretando la suya, y desde el centro del escenario podia ver los ojos de sus padres que la miraban llenos de orgullo y sin temor de ocultar las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas provocadas por la emocion que sentian en su corazon, al lado de ellos se encontraba Steven, su hermano, que la miraba con el mismo carino y emocion que sus padres.

Por fin, cayo el telon, poco a poco los Actores bajaron del escenario no sin antes felicitar a sus companeros protagonistas por su gran trabajo sobre las tablas, todos estaban felices y no se cansaban de augurar un exito derrollador a Bella, comparandola solo con su madre, pues quien la conocion en su epoca de Actriz juraban que ni la misma Eleonor Baker , "La Actriz Americana", habia podido siquiera opacarla, y ellos estaban seguros que solo Bella llegaria a ocupar en las tablas el lugar que quedara vacio desde que su madre se habia retirado de los escenarios, esos comentarios llenaban de orgullo a la joven, pero como siempre en todo lugar que existe una alma noble, existe una alma negra, y en esta ocacion no podia faltar.

Retirada de los demas actores, se encontraba una joven mujer de tez blanca y cabellera castania clara y lisa, sus rasgos eran finos aunque no denotaban mucha belleza, tenia unos labios muy sensuales y unos ojos en tono cafe obscuro, su mirada parecia de piedra, dura y fria, ademas que no podia ocultar la evidente envidia que le carcomia las entranias por aquellas muestras de carino y admiracion que se deplegaban hacia "La nobata", como solia llamar a Bella, Louis; era una joven que ha sus 22 anios, aun no alcanzaba sus objetivos de ser la actriz principal de la compania Maquensie, y una vez mas los veia fustrados al serle arrebatados por aquella nobata hija de los proprietarios, Desde que Franck Maquensie le habia presentado a Bella como su hija y como la futura Actriz principal de la compania, en su cabeza solo existia el pensamiento de que la chica habia obtenido ese pribilegio solo por ser quien era y no porque realmete tuviera talento, adema la odiaba por que apesar de ser solo la nueva habia logrado que tanto los nuevos como los ya mas expertos actores que pertenecian a la compania, la respetaran y le brindaran un carino sincero, y es que con la dulsura y simpatia que derrochaba la chica , nadia habia podido resistirse a hacer amistad con ella, y ahora habia que agregarle el respeto y admiracion que habia nacido despues de su desempenio en el escenario, digno de una gran actriz.

- La verdad no se porque la felicitan tanto,, yo hubiera desarrollado mucho mejor el personaje, de lo que lo hiso ella......- decia entre dientes, mietras observaba como seguian felicitando a la hemosa chica.

- No suenies!!!!,- le respondio una voz a sus espaldas- sabes que por mas que te esfuerses nunca podras proyectar lo que se requiere, la verdad no se porque sigues empeniada en ser actriz, realmente ati como que no se te da....- el tono burlon del joven hiso que la rabia de la actriz estallara y si en ese momento la mirada que sereflejaba en su rostro hubieran sido espadas, seguro que el joven y Bella hubieran caido completamente muertos al suelo..

- Eso no es de tu incunbencia!!!!, estupido!!!!!- se volvio violentamente y empujando al chico partio hacia los camerninos.

Por su parte Bella seguia recibiendo halagos por parte de sus companieros y de su familia.

- Felicitaciones hemanita, de verdad que me dejaste sin palabras- Steven lucia realmente emocionado.

- Si hija si antes estaba seguro de que tu merecias ser la actriz pricipal ahora estoy mas que convencido de mi elecion, y no soy yo el unico, pues elpublico quedo maravillado con tu actuacion- su padre la abrazaba orgulloso y satisfecho por el desempenio de su hija.

- Ven a mis brazos corazon- le decia su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una tierna sonrisa- dejame felicitarte, realmente hiciste vibrar al publico con tu actuacion, no esperaba menos de ti!!- la senora la estrechaba con fuerza y ternura entre sus brazos.

- Por favor!!!!, que me estan haciendo sonrojar con tanto halago, ademas si siguen me voy a volver engreida......- Bella sonreia contenta, pues para ella habia sido maravillosos estar en aquel mundo de Fantasia donde podia sacar todos sus sentimientos, subir al escenario habia sido como iniciar su propia vida dandosela a aquel personaje.- a demas no solo actue yo.... fuimos muchos los que logramos esta puesta en escena, asi que creo que si tuvimos ese exito, fue gracias al empenio de todo el equipo. - sus palabras eran sinceras y sus companeros sabian de sobra que Bella jamas se otorgaria sola el exito de la obra,... eso no estaba en su naturaleza.

A los pocos minutos, salian todos como una gran familia para dirigirse a la gran recepcion que se les habia ofresido por parte de una asociacion en agradecimiento por su contribucion a las necesidades que presentaba la ciudad en aquellos momentos, pues como bien se habia publicado, todas las donaciones recaudadas esa noche iria a parar a manos de las familias que mas lo necesitaran, por medio de aquella institucion.

* * *

El tiempo seguia corriendo, Bella seguia cosechado exito para la compania Maquensie en la temporada teatral de invierno, mientras que en Londres, los animos estaban muy lejos de compararse con los de la familia maquensie, el primer mes habia pasado desde que Terry, Alberth y George iniciaran la busqueda personalmente, y en esos momentos la desesperanza comenzaba punzar sus corazones..

- No puede ser!!!!, no Puede ser!!!!!, es imposible que con tanta gente buscando no hayamos podido obtener siquiera una pista de su paradero- Terry, golpeaba una de las paredes del estudio de su padre, en escape para la fustracion y desesperacio que sentia despues de leer el nuevo informe enviado por los detectives.

- Debes calmarte Terry- La apasible voz de Alberth era inconfundible - desde un principio sabiamos que esta busqueda seria dificil, no quieras obtener frutos tan rapido, llevamos poco tiempo aqui, aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer y no estamos seguros que tanto tiempo mas nos pueda llevar....... - el rubio seguia leyendo los documentos que mantenia en sus manos.

- No, Es que tu no me entiendes Alberh.....- La voz del joven mostraba su desconsuelo.

- Claro que te entiendo, se te olvida que yo estoy buscando a mi unica Hermana?, se que te sientes desesperado, pero si no mantenemos la cabeza fria no podremos pensar con claridad los pasos a seguir, aun faltan muchos lugares por recorrer y varias ciudades por acudir, asi que no podemos dejar que la desesperacion nos domine..

- Quien lo hubiera imaginado- La voz del Duque que estaba tranquilamente sentado en un comodo sofa leyendo el diario, los interrumpia- Parece que la joven que les llamo tanto la atencion pronto superara a tu madre Terry- continuo ante el rostro de los jovenes que le reprochaban el comentario tan supericial en medio de aquella situacion que vivian.

- Vamos no me miren asi!!!, ..... se que estamos pasando por una situacion algo ....... como decirlo.... preocupante?....- el duque notaba la molestia de los jovenes por su actitud. asi que se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia ellos.- Miren yo se que no hemos logrado avance en la busqueda de Candy... mi futura "Nuera"- decia mirando a Terry- pero tampoco podemos aislarnos de lo que sucede a nuestro alrederor, hemos estado encerrados en este estudio por no se cuantos dias, y ustedes no han salido mas que a esos lugares que tanto los deprimen por las condidiones en que estan esas personas, eso sin contar los dias que llegan totalmente deprimidos por las falsas alarmas- Decia moviendo sus dedos como para enfatizar la palabra- de que encontraron a Candy.......- los jovenes los seguian viendo con el rostro de no saber a que se referia, cosa que el entendio a la perfecion- bien a lo que voy es que Alberth tiene razon, debemos mantener la cabeza fria , pero ademas...... despejada...., llevan un mes completo llendo y viniendo sin llegar a ningun lado, y eso es poque han dejado que el problema los consuma, yo se que el tiempo apremia, pero tambien que si no se dan un descanso, terminaran en uno de esos sitios que han visitado, y se quedran ahi pero en calidad de ingresados y no de visitantes, su cerebro necesita un poc o de descanzo y su cuerpo algo de relajacion, les hace falta cambiar de aires.

- "Duque"- lo interrumpia Terry, y por la forma de llamarlo, parecia que las palabras de su padre lo habian molestado mas que ayudarlo- parece que no has comprendido que lo unico que nos trajo aqui es encontrarla, y no venimos en viaje de placer o a leer sobre las nobatas que debutan en el teatro!!!!- le arrancaba el periodico de las manos y al querer arrojarlo, sin saber porque de nuevo los ojos de la chica que parecia en primera plana lo detuvo, ..... ademas ahora no solo era aquella mirada, sino tambien la sonrisa que aparecia en aquel rostro, la primera vez que aprecio en el diario, la joven no sonreia pero sus ojos tenian una chispa que lo hacia recordar una verde mirada, pero ahora esa sonrisa.... esa sonrisa.... que podia jurar no poder verla en otros labios que no fueran los de su amada estaba ahi.... ahi en quel rostro de una completa desconocida..... su corazon volvio a dar un vuelco, pero lejos de alegrarlo, lo hiso enfurecer, como podia el en ese momento detenerse a observar la sonrisa de aquella actricilla cuando debia estar revisando los documentos que les indicaban los lugres que faltaban por revisar..... lleno de rabia termino por arrojar el periodico sobre el escritorio donde se encontraba Albert.

En ese momento la Puerta se abria sin previo aviso, George aparecia con una nueva carpeta en las manos. y con otro semblante.

- Que pasa George?- Alberth, era el primero en preguntar poniendose inmediatamente de pie y encaminandose a encontrar a su casi hermano..

- William!!!- tomaba aire para recuperarse un poco- no se si esto sea buena o mala noticia, pero es lo primero "real" que encontramos despues de cinco anios de busqueda...- decia entregandole la carpeta que el rubio abrio inmediatamente.

- A que te refieres George?- Terry lo interrogaba acercandose a Alberth para poder observar el contenido del folder, mientras el duque tambien estaba espectante por la nueva noticia y esperando a que George terminara.

- Es una carta de uno de los investigadores encargados de revisar los almacenes con documentos y objetos perdidos durante la guerra, al parecer en una de las bodegas encontro algunas pertenencias de la Senorita Candice.....

-Queee???- La sorpresa de Terry que aun no lograba leer los documentos hiso reaccion- en donde?, en donde los encontraron?- se sepraba del rubio y se dirigia hacia George queriendo obtener una respuesta inmediata.

- En Francia!!!- fue la respuesta formulada por los labios de George.

- Asi es...- Alberth tomaba la palabra despues de estudiar rapidamente los documentos que george le entrego- Esta carta es del investigador que esta en francia, al parecer es uno de los ultimos lugares que tenia por investigar, aqui anexa la direccion exacta del lugar, y explica que no pudo obtener los objetos, debido a que se requiere que sea un pariente o l a persona duenia de los mismos, por lo que tendre que viajar personalmente a recogerlos, lo unico que pudo hacer fue tomar algunas fotos y aqui las anexa- decia entregandoselas a Terry, en estas se podia distinguir claramente una vieja maleta, la que todos reconocieron, ademas de un pequeno cofre, que Alberth reconocio, como un regalo de el mismo, no habia duda, aquello pertenecia a Candy, asi que con la esperanza de encontrar algun dato mas que indicara su paradero, Alberth tomo la decicion.

- George, por favor prepara todo salgo inmediatamente- le dio la orden misma que el moreno acato de inmediato pero antes de dar media vuelta se escucho la voz de Terry.

- Salimos!!!- remarco-- no me vas a dejar fuera de esto tan facilmente, iniciamos juntos y estaremos juntos..... hasta que .... - detuvo sus palabras- no perdamos tiempo!- fue lo ultimo que atino a decir antes de dirigirse a la salida, aunque trarto de esconder sus palabras finales, Alberth lo conocia muy bien y sabie que la desesperacion de su amigo y aquellas palabras significaban mas de lo que aparentaban, sobre todo despues de la carta que el actor habia recibido desde America y que habia desatado mas su desesperacion por avanzar en la busqueda.

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba en la hermosa Francia el invierno estaba presente, y apesar del intenso frio que se apreciaba, las actividades en el teatro no habian disminuido su ritmo, como todas las manianas y despues de el acostumbrado desayuno familiar, Bella se enconraba en su habitacion preparandose para partir a sus ensayos, la vida de las tablas le habia comenzado a llenar a quel hueco que sentia en sus ser por no saber nada de su pasado, ya no sentia aquella ansiedad por descubrir sus origenes, misma que le atacara cuando recien salio del hospital, aun recordaba las horas que pasaba tratando de recordar algun detalle que pudiera desatar aquella explosion de recuerdos que la volverian a su pasado, tal y como se lo habia indicado su amiga Dulcinee, pero esa chispa no habia llegado, poco a poco fue olvidandose de ello y ahora parecia ser que su nueva vida la llenaba completamente. se miraba al espejo cepillandose su larga cabellera negra, y sonreia satisfecha a l recordar que gracias a su hermano" el cerebrito", ahora ella era una nueva mujer, ese dia habia decidido no usar sus " contactos, pues le estaban irritando un poco los ojos por no seguir las recomendaciones de su hermano, el le habia aconsejado, dejar de usarlos por algunas horas al dia y durante la noche, pero ella no deseaba hacerlo asi que solo se los quitaba por las noches cuando hiba a dormir, y ahora habian comenzado a molestarle un poco, asi que se vio obligada a mostrar esas hermosas esmeraldas una vez mas.

- Bella, hija!!, ya estaslista?- su madre llamaba a la puerta.

- Si mama!!, dejaba el cepillo sobre el tocador y se dirigia hacia la puerta para recibir a su madre.- pasa...

- no mi amor, sera mejor que nosa vayamos ya, recuerda que en un par de dias saldremos en nuestra primera gira despues de tantos anios, y tu padre quiere dejar todo listo en el teatro para nuestro retorno en un par de meses...

- Esta bien mama, - tomaba su bolso y regresaba a la salida, - Cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera?,

- Tu padre ha firmado por varias funciones a lo largo del pais, asi que probablemente y si no hay contratiempos estaremos fuera por dos meses y medio, eso sin contar los planes que tiene tu padre.......

- cuales planes mama?- interrumpia curiosa la chica.

- bueno si todo sale como tu padre lo ha previsto y su amigo le da la respuesta que el espera, saldremos rumbo a America apenas se termine la gira.- la mujer se mostraba muy optimista ante aquella propuesta hecha por su marido dias a tras, cuando se topara con uno de sus antiguos colegas de profecion...

_Regreso a unos dias antes:_

_-Esta cena estuvo deliciosa, creo que deberiamo salir a cenar mas seguido, no creen?- el senor maquencie se levantaba de la mesa y ayudaba a su esposa ha hacer lo mismo, mientras sus hijos los imitaban._

_-Si, pero con las puestas en escena casi no tenemos tiempo libre. y menos con la preparacion de la gira._

_- tienes razon, creo que nos estamos forzando demasiado, sera mejor que vea la forma de bajar el ritmo de trabajo._

_- yo creo que no- interrumpia Bella,- yo creo que debemos aprovechar al maximo esta temporada, asi tendremos mas tiempo para descanzar cuando termine la misma, y creo que eso sera despues de la gira, ademas lo que recaudamos esta siendo de mucha ayuda para la ciudad y para las personas que has quedado sin ningun tipo de apoyo despues de la guerra._

_- Yo apoyo a mi hermana, creo que debemos pensar mas en quienes nos necesitan en estos momentos, total ya vendra una mejor epoca para descanzar. - Steven abrazaba a su hermana y la besaba en la mejilla._

_- No lo puedo creer....- el senor maquensie se quedaba asombrado mirando ha ciertas personas que habia descubierto entre los comensales. mientras se dirigian a la salida._

_- Que pasa querido?- la actitud de su esposo habia llamado la atencion de Dianey, mientras sus hijjos habian comenzado a caminar hacia el coche._

_- Esto si que no me lo esperaba..... mira quien esta ahi?, no puedo dejar de saludarlo, no despues de tantos anios sin verlo.....- tomaba la mano de su esposa y la dirigia hacia una mesa que al igual que la de ellos se encontraba en un area muy discreta y lejos de las miradas curiosas de la gente, Dianey se dejo guiar por su esposo sin siquiera tener tiempo de dar aviso a sus hijos de que saludarian a un viejo conocido._

_- Robert!!!!- Franck maquensie no ocultaba su alegria por volver a ver a su antigo amigo, _

_- Franckk??- contestaba el aludido poniendose de pie y mostrando la misma alegria por su encuentro.- tanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo!!!!!!_

_- Pero que vientos te trajeron a esta desdichada tierra?---- Preguntaba Franck el efusivo abrazo._

_- mi estrella revelde que se niega a regresar- Respondia a la vez que dirigia su mirada hacia la dama y la saludaba con la misma alegria.- Mi querida Dianey........ sigues siendo igual de bella.......- le tomaba la mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de la misma._

_- y tu sigues siendo el mismo adulador mentiroso......- la dama le regalaba una sonrisa. - _

_- Decir la verdad ahora se le llama mentir?..... pero que descuidado... permitanme presenterles - recordaba que no se encontraba solo y se diculpaba por la distraccion, mientras los dos caballeros se ponian de pie.- por supuesto conoces a Terrece Granchester...... mi estrella principal y revelde. - hacia enfacis en al ultima palabra._

_- Terry?.... pero cuanto tiemo muchacho,..... pero si ya te has convertido en un hombre...... - Frack reconocia a l hijo de su tambien "amigo "Richard Granchester, el mismo que hacia varios anios atras le confesara su pasion por el teatro y al que el ayudara a espaldas de su padre ._

_- como esta Franck, un gusto volver a verlo- Terry respondia a l saludo, pero por su rostro podia adivinarse que las cosas no andaban nada bien.- Seniora Dianey- Le besaba la mano como todo cabllero. - un gusto volver a verla a usted tambien._

_- Para mi tambien es muy grato volver a verle Terrece. - respondia la dama con su dulce sonrisa._

_- y el es el senion William Andrey, un gran hobre de negocios en america- Roberth introducia a su otro acompaniante._

_- Mucho gusto conocerlo caballero- Franck extendia la mano para saludarlo- Franck Maquensie, y ella es mi esposa Dianey maquensie.- Senialaba a la dama a su lado._

_- Asus pies Madame - Alberth tomaba la mano de la seniora y le besaba el dorso de la misma. al hacerlo logro captar un estremesimientopor parte de la dama, algo que le resulto extranio, pues el tambien se estremecio como si un mal presajio le fuera advertido._

_Dianey asintio con la cabeza en respuesta a las palabras del joven rubio, ella al sentir el contacto de Alberth habia tenido un presentimiento que hiso que su cuerpo se estremeciera, fue como si su corazon le avisara que aquel hombre seria la causa de un gran dolor para ella. no era una mujer que jusgara a primera vista, pero la mirada clara y limpia de aquel hombre le hisieron recordar un par de pupilas verdes que tenian la misma expresion , ademas ese cabello rubio era de un tono muy semejante a una persona que ya era una de las partes mas importantes dentro de su corazon, asi que no quiso poner en evidencia aquel temor que habia nacido en su corazon al momento que se cruzo con aquellos ojos azules, y prefirio guardar silencio ante la conversacion que habia iniciado entre su esposo y los otros dos caballeros._

_- Asi que lograste tu proposito Terry?- Frank iniciaba una corta conversacin despues de negarse a tomar a siento con sus amigos en aquella mesa._

_- Digamos que cumpli uno de mis suenios- contestaba el actor_

_- Asi es.. pero ahora se niega a seguir , tanto que tuve que dejar tirados a los demas actores en america para venir por esta obeja que se quiere salir del redil- Robert aclaraba su estancia en francia y a la vez bromeaba un poco a su actor principal._

_- Ya veo, debe ser algo muy fuerte lo que te retiene en estos lugares...... y me temo que esta vez no es tu padre...._

_- Tiene razon Franck, ademas de que ya no soy un muchachito al que mi padre puede tratar de controlar..... porque siendo sinceros usted y yo sabemos que por mas que lo intento nunca lo logro._

_- Es cierto, asi que sacando mis propias conclusiones y conociendote tu estancia aqui y tu negacion por volver debe ser a causa de una mujer o me equivoco?_

_- Frank!!- Dianey le daba una palmadita en el brazo a su esposo en forma de reto._

_- No no se equivoca- intervenia Robert...mientras Tery sonreia sin poder negar la conclusion de Franck._

_- YA veo, bueno, pues no quiero quitarles mas su tiempo, asi que los dejamos, ojala puedan visitarme un dia de estos en el Teatro, quisiera que conocieran a mis hijos, son mi mayor orgullo, - Dianey sonreia apoyando a su marido en aquellas palabras- pero con mas tranquilidad, ahora creo que ustedes tienen asuntos que resolver._

_- Claro que si, - respondia Roberth- me entere por los medios que tu hija sigue los pasos de su madre, y que en poco tiempo ha llegado a convertirse en una gran actriz, y la favorita de Francia,,, incluso e leido algunos comentarios que dicen sera la unica que pueda compararse a su Madre..- volvia a ver a Dianey con una sonrisa._

_- Asi es, hemos recibido muy buenos comentarios con respecto a nuestra hija, y no es porque yo sea su padre pero realmente es muy buena, y cuando tu la veas actuar te daras cuenta que no hay actriz que se le compare,, asi como se que no hay mejor actor que tu Terrece- Franck era sincero en sus palabras..... - me gustaria que algun dia puedieran juntarse en un escenario, creo que harian una gran mancuerna,..... el mejor actor de america, y la mejor Actriz de Europa ... seria maravilloso..... no creen._

_- Creo que tienes razon- Roberth se sobaba el menton con la mano pensativo- creo que es una buena propuesta, y siguiendo tu pedimento, que te parece si nos ponemos en contacto para llegar a un acuerdo, tengo el tiempo contado pero me gustria verte antes de partir y llegar a algo mas serio, seria como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas?...._

_- si solo que..... antes eramos cuatro y ahora solo seremos tres.......- Las palabras de Dianey tenian cierta melancolia , Franck y Roberth comprendieron sus palabras, peroTerry y Alberth que habia permanecido como espetador, sabian que aquellas palabras escondian algo, pero no creyeron prudente indagar sobre el tema._

_- Bueno es una cita!- Franck, tomaba la mano de su amigo- Y ahora si nos despedimos, no les quitamos mas sus tiempo, caballero un gusto conocerlo, quiza en un futuro podramos poner en marcha algun negocio juntos- se depedia de ALberth y este correspondia de igual manera- Terry muchacho, un gusto volver a saludarte, dale saludos a tus padres de nuestra parte, y ojala y tu asuntos se solucionen pronto para lograr llevar a acabo una buena puesta en escena contigo y mi hija como protagonistas......... Roberth, por demas esta decirte que me agrado muchisimo volver a verte y estamos en contacto antes de que partas._

_Terminando con las despedidas, los Maquensie se alejaron para encontrarse con sus hijos que casi se congelaban por esperar tanto tiempo, subieron al auto y regresaron a casa, el senior Maquensie les dio una ligera explicasion por su retraso al salir del Restorante, y despues su vida siguio como cualquier otro dia. no sabian que los hilos del destino comenzaban a cruzarse entre ellos y aquel desconocido y su viejo amigo, y que sin duda una de las partes saldria lastimado tal y como lo presintio la dulce y bella Dianey._

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les este gustando la historia, aun falta algo para llegar al final asi que espero que me tengan paciencia y continuen acompaniandome y regalandome sus comentarios....... ya se acerca pronto el reencuentro en tre Candy y Terry asi que espero no defraudarlas y ya saben recibo sus comentarios malos como buenos no importa, lo importante es que me dejen saber su opinion y asi mejorar la historia para que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Gracias a Elsbeth: yo tambien soy fan de Terry al igual que de Alberth y a los dos los amo muchisimo, pero bueno creo que ellos se tenian que desahogar un poco, ademas siempre me imagine como seria si ellos dos pelearan(jiji, perdon por satisfacer mi deseo de verlos en una pelea.) pero como ves al continuar la historia siguen mas amigos que antes y compartiendo su carinio aunque de diferente manera por la pecosa.. gracias por tu comentario y espero que continues leiendo bendiciones.**

**Gracias a Goshy: que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, aunque todavia falta, gracias por regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo y ojala sigas acompaniandome hasta el final.**

** y gracias a todos aquellos que al igual que ellas me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para compartir esta loca idea que estaba encerrada en mi cabeza..... bendiciones a todos y que la vida les reagale una sonrisa cada dia............. y pues como siempre nos seguimos leiendo..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo IX**

**Juegos del Destino.**

Francia, la bella e incomparable francia, la noche caia nuevamente en esta ciudad y las luces descubrian una vista aun mas bella de la ciudad, un par de obscuras pupilas azules como el oceano, observaban el anocheser desde la ventana de su habitacion en el mas prestigiado hotel de la ciudad, cuando unos pasos a sus espaldas lo distrajeron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos que como desde hacia anios eran los mismos; un par de pupilas verdes una sonrisa unica y unas traviesas pecas posadas en una respingada naricilla y para complemento unos rizos dorados como el mismo sol.

- Cuanto por tus pensamientos?....... aunque .... creo que puedo adivinar cuales son. - Alberth le sonreia amable mientras posaba sus brazos en el barandal del balcon.

- Por supuesto que puedes adivinarlos....... porque yo estoy seguro que tu tambien piensas en ella. - respondia con su sonrisa de medio lado. - Donde se habra escondido esa pecosa?.- la melancolia en su voz se hacia presente.

- Pues todo indica que aqui, ....- respondia Alberth un poco mas animado - y yo estoy seguro que ya falta poco para volver a verla.

- De verdad lo crees?- preguntaba el actor con desanimo y duda.

- Vamos Terry!!- no te desanimaras con apenas un poco mas del mes de busqueda?- - se volvia de frente al actor que lo veia sin saber que responder- es muy poco el tiempo que llevamos buscandola, pero algo me dice que la encontraremos muy pronto. o por lo menos tendremos mas noticias. - ALberth no perdia su optimismo

- te parece poco cinco anios?, porque segun tus cuentas, tu ya llevas casi cinco anios buscandola, .....

- y seguire buscandola asi me lleve toda una vida, y siempre seguire con la esperanza de que el nuevo dia me traera noticias, y si no es asi, ya sera el siguiente. no puedo perder los animos, porque eso seria tanto como aceptar que ya la perdi, y no estoy dispuesto ha hacerlo, ademas las derrota no existe para mi, asi que seguire buscando hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida si asi es necesario.

- Tienes razon, creo que debreria seguir tu ejemplo, como buen disipulo.....- sonreia nuevamente- es solo que.....

- Si lo se, Roberth sigue presionando para que regreses , no?.

- Si, y lo peor es que no podre seguir negandome por mucho tiempo, mi error fue firmar ese contrato sin estudiarlo a fondo, y ahora tengo que cumplir o atenerme a las concecuencias.

- no creo que roberth cumpla con lo que se estipula en ese documento, pero lo que si creo es que debes cumplir con tu profecion y con tu publico, debes recordar que gracias a ello eres quien eres y si es tiempo de que regreses a los escenarios..... pues no debes negarte.....

- Lo se, se que mi compromiso con el publico y conmigo mismo no puede romperse asi nada mas,... pero para mi lo mas importante en estos momentos es encontrarla, y si debo sacrificar mi carrera y lo que soy para continuar en su busqueda lo hare.

- no... no estoy de acuerdo,- ALberth era claro y sus palabras eran seguras, pero Terry se habia vuelto a verlo con algo de molestia- no me mires de esa manera Terry, yo mismo pense hacer lo que tu ahora, dejar todo y salir en su busqueda, pero George me hiso reaccionar, en que hay muchas personas que dependen de mi, y no solo eso, si yo dejaba los negocios como mantendria los gastos de la busqueda?, no sabia que tanto tiempo me tomaria encontrarla, y por lo tanto necesitaria un apoyo economico asi que no podia abandonar todo y salir asi simplemente. asi que segui el consejo de George y se que tu te has dado cuenta de ello, tienes razon, llevo cinco anios en su busqueda, y el mismo tiempo tengo de dividirme entre los negocios y encontrar a candy y debo reconocer que sin la ayuda de George no lo lograria, pues los detalles que a mi se me escapan el los cubre. y asi he convinado las dos cosas. creo que tu podrias hacer lo mismo, convinar tu carera de actor y seguir ayudandome a buscarla. solo es cuestion de que encuentres un blance perfecto y la manera de lograr el objetico. tienes la ventaja de ser una persona muy concida, y tener contactos dentro y fuera de America, talvez si encuentras la manera adecuada para usar esos puntos a tu favor, podamos avanzar mas, no lo crees?. por mi parte, prometo mantenerte al tanto de lo que suseda, por mas minimo que esto sea. - lo veia fijamente esperando que aceptara la propuesta, despues de todo no podia perder su vida por un resultado incierto y por una esperanza casi perdida.

- Estas dando por hecho que me voy a regresar a America?- la pregunta llevaba un poco de reproche.

- No, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a cubrir mas terreno, se que te dije que ya habia recorrido todos los posibles lugares haya, pero recuerda que solo somos tres los que realmente sabemos que paso con Candy, por lo tanto no tenemos manera de saber si ella ya regreso y nuestra busqueda en este pais es inutil, por otra parte si regresamos los dos, entonces perderiamos la oportunidad de terminar la busqueda aqui. me entiendes?.

- Siempre encuentras el punto perfecto verdad?- lo miraba fijamente y sonriendo un tanto resignado.

- Solo trato de sacar el mejor partido a las diferentes situaciones que se presentan.

- Esta bien Alberth, pero por lo pronto aprovechemos al maximo el tiempo que me queda libre en este Pais, ya cuando regrese a America encontrare la forma de continuar desde alla, ............ asi, que, volvemos a lo nuestro?.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el rubio magnate, acompanio a su amigo de regreso al interior de la habitacion, donde continuarian revisando laspocas pertenecias que les habian sido entregadas en aquel lugar al que acudieron dias antes, en la vieja maleta, solo encontraron algunos maltratados trajes de enfermera que se suponia le pertenecian a Candy, al igual que prendas un poco mas intimas y que por respeto no tocaron, tambien encontraron dentro de la misma lo que al parecer era un diario de vida de la Pecosa asi como unas cuantas cartas que habian sido escritas y que no se enviaron, Alberth abrio algunas a su nombre y en ellas descubrio que fueron escritas poco tiempo antes de que terminara la guerra, pues por las palabras de la pecosa, ella se disculpaba y le pedia perdon y a la vez le avisaba que al parecer la guerra llegaba a su fin y que pronto estaria nuevamente con la familia. dentro del cofre que Alberth le habia regalado solo estaban unas cuantas fotos, de Anthony, muestra de que no lo olvidaria jamas, este detalle entristecio un poco al ingles que la tomo en sus manos y conocio por primera vez a su "Rival" cuando tomo la foto y la vio, supo el porque la pecosa habia sentido un especial carinio por aquel joven, bastaba ver la mirada clara y limpia llena de ternura y amor que se reflejaba claramente en aquel papel. Junto a esta, estaba una foto en la que aparecia con Alberth, misma que el ya habia visto con anterioridad en aquel sobre que con tal malas inteciones habia llegado a sus manos varios anios atras, habia otras de Archie y Annie, del hogar dePony con todos los ninios y las dos mujeres que habian sido sus madres, habia otra de dos jovenes, al parecer amigos de ella, Alberth le aclaro que eran Tom y Jimmy quienes tambien eran como hermanos para ella, y por ultimo una del desparecido Stear......

- Parece que las personas mas importantes en la vida de la pecosa estan aqui.......- Terry decia esto con cierto recelo pues al parecer el no estaba entre ellos.

- Se lo que estas pensando y porque lo dices pero yo no me adelantaria a jusgar, - Alberth le extendia el pequenio diario que habian encontrado, los dos sabian que no era de caballeros leer los escritos de una dama, pero la esperanza de encontrar algun dato en aquellas palabras que los pudiera guiar a la duenia de aquel cuaderno los habia obligado a revisar, tratando de no indagar mucho en la intimidad de ella, asi que fue Alberth el encargado de revisar aquel articulo, Terry tomo con exprecion de extranieza el pequenio cuaderno , no sabiendo a que se referia el rubio, sin embargo lo abrio en la pagina que el mismo le indicara, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una foto al parecer tomada de una revista , en la que aparecia el rostro del actor, y la cual revelaba era el "separador" que usaba la pecosa cuando escribia diariamente en su pequenia libreta. este detalle hiso que el corazon del actor se contrajera con algo de trizteza y alegria a la vez, era la clara prueba de que ella aun no lo olvidaba.

- Creo que la persona mas importante para ella es a la que deseaba ver todos los dias, no crees?- La sonrisa por parte del rubio era sincera, y le indicaba al actor que el estaba en lo cierto, ella aun lo amaba con la misma intesidad que el.

Ante estas palabras el actor se limito a sonreir, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para que las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosas pupilas no delataran su dolor y tristeza. extendio el brazo sin voltear para entregarle nuevamente el cuadernillo al rubio , y el trataba de continuar revisando los otros objetos, aunque sus lagrimas nublaban su vista. se repuso rapidamente y asi pudo observar que en el mismo cofre estaban el crusifijo de la hermana maria y que al parecer Candy habia olvidado usar, pues seguramente de llevarlo puesto, ella hubiera regresado a America sin ningun contratiempo, despues tomo entre sus manos el Broche con la insignia de los Andrey, para el fue muy extranio, pero mas aun lo fue para ALberth, pues cuando se acerco a Terry con la intencion de mostrarle algo que encontro en el diario, pudo ver claramente lo que el Actor tenia en sus manos.

- Me permites verlo?, pidio el rubio, Terry extendio su mano y se lo entrego al mismo tiempo que le dirigia un gesto de cuestionamiento.

- no pense que aun lo concervara- una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del joven magnate- hace ya tantos anios de aquel primer encuentro, que no se como, con lo distraida que es aun concerva este viejo broche.

- A que te refieres?. - sin poder ocultar mas su curiosidad por la sonrisa franca del rubio Terry comenzo a cuestionarlo.

- Te agradaria salir a caminar, aun no es muy tarde y me gustaria una buena taza de cafe, creo que vi uno aqui cerca, - Albert parecia haberse inundado de recuerdos y queria compartirlos.

- Esta bien, creo que ami tambien me hace falta tomar aire fresco.- fue la respuesta del castanio ingles.

- solo que no tomaremos demasiado o si no terminaremos congelados..... pero aun asi creo que sera agradable caminar.

Los dos dejaron todo tal y como lo tenian y salieron del cuarto para despues salir por la puerta principal del hotel con rumbo a un pequenio cafe que se encontraba unas cuadras adelante, el hotel en el que se hospedaban aparte de ser uno de los mas distinguidos, era tambien el mas centrico, asi que cuando comenzaron a caminar por las calles, vivieron parte de la bella vida nocturna de aquella ciudad.

- Es una bella noche, no crees hermano?, - Bella y steven habian salido a dar un pequenio paseo en compania de Marcus y Minerva, el actor principal de la compania de losMaquencie y la diseniadora de vestuaio que se habia vuelto la mejor amiga de Bella.

- Si, para ser una noche de invierno, el cielo esta muy despejado y hay muchisimas estrellas. - respondia el joven mientras seguian esperando por sus companieros que tardaban en salir del cafe al que habian acudido.

- Bueno, pero que sera lo que entretiene tanto a esos dos- Se preguntaba Bella mientras se asomaba nuevamente al cafe.

- Seguro que estan en el tocador retocandose el maquillaje y la otra acomodandose el vestido para que este perfecto.- La respuesta de Steven arrancaba una alegre sonrisa de los labios de su hermana.

Estaban entretenidos riendose de sus ocurrencias que no se percataron de los dos caballeros que se acercaban a sus espaldas y a los cuales les habia llamado la atencion la singular pareja.

- Esa risa........ esa risa yo la conosco- el corazon de Terry se habia acelerado cuando escucho a la joven que de espaldas a el reia alegremente con su acompaniante.

- De que hablas Terry?- preguntaba Albert algo extraniado.

- es que no la reconoces, ..... no puedo creer que no reconoscas esa risa....- Terry apresuraba el paso hacia la pareja que habia dejado de reir al ver que sus acompaniantes se acercaban.

Albert se quedo unos pasos atras pensando en la actitud de Terry. en el momento en que Terry casi lograba llegar a su objetivo no se dio cuenta que alguien salia del cafe con la misma prisa que el, el impacto entre los dos jovenes causo que cayeran en la asera, Alberth se acerco rapido a auxiliar a su amigo y a detenerlo pues sabia muy bien que algo como aquello podia romper el autocontrol que hasta el momento Terry habia contenido y que su fustracion podia convertirse en furia, misma que seguramente seria desahogada contra aquel pobre individuo.

por su parte Tanto Bella como Steven se acercaron a ayudar a Marcus, ante los sorpendidos ojos de Minerva que justo salia detras del actor Frances.

- Que te pasa Idiota!!!!, necesitas lentes o tu estupides no permite ver por donde vas?- Gritaba un enfurecido Terry

- El idiota seras tu!!!!, que caminabas como si el diablo te persiguiera!!!!, .......?........- La cara de Marcus al ver a su Agresor se torno aun mas molesta.- Tenia que ser el "Duquesito" ...... Terrece Granchester.......- se ponia de pie con la ayuda de Steven que le extendia la mano, mientras que Bella experimenteaba una extrania sensacion al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Ya !!!, creo que la respuesta es clara, eres idiota de nacimiento!!, como siempre cruzandote en mi camino!!!!......- Terry tambien se ponia de pie con la ayuda de Alberth quien al parecer se habia quedado sorprendido con la apariencia de aquellos jovenes.

- Vamonos Marcus, sera mejor que continuemos nuestro camino, - Steven se interponia entre los jovenes que claramente se conocian y mas claro que el cristal estaba el hecho que no se llevaban bien.

- Si, Vamonos ...... usted disculpe Caballero, mi amigo venia algo distraido por nuestra causa, asi que en su nombre le pido nos disculpe.- la dulce Voz de Bella se habia dejado escuchar en defensa de Marcus y dirigiendose a Terry el cual se habia quedado congelado al escucharla y sobre todo al verla de frente y tan cerca, su corazon antes agitado por la furia ahora se agitaba mas pero con otro tipo de motivo, era una especie de emocion , pero a la vez de extraniesa. no pudo audicular facilmente las palabras para responder pues estaba casi petrificado.

- Si..... no....., perdon...... creo .... creo... que yo tambien venia algo distraido!!- al fin pudo completar la frase, pero seguia sin poder reponerse por la sorpresa y al parecer Alberth se encontraba igual.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos......- Steven habia notado la actitud de aquellos extranios, hasi que se acerco y tomo a su hermana del brazo, Marcus tambien apoyo la propuesta, despues de todo lo menos que queria era iniciar una discucion delante de Bella, asi que junto con Minerva siguieron a los hermanos y se dirigieron al auto, dejando un par de hombres bastante confundidos.

- Que hombre tan desagradable- Minerva expresaba su sentir ante lo ocurrido unos minutos atras-

- Si, bastante desagradable- Marcus apoyaba el comentario, pero al paraecer Tanto Bella como Steven aun estaba afectados por el momento vivido que no habian dicho palabra desde que se subiero al auto, asi que Marcus continuo tratando de relajar el hambiente.- solo espero que nuestra proxima salida juntos no termine de una manera tan desagradable.

Bella le respondia al fin con una sonrisa, - si, solo que eso tendra que esperar, pues maniana salimos de gira y no sabemos hasta cuando volveremos a tener un dia libre.

Alberth y Terry se acomodaban en una mesa de aquel pequenio cafe, aun seguian sin cruzar palabra despues del incidente ocurrido momentos atras.

- Parece que es mas bella en persona........... te ha dejado sin palabras.- Terry se burlaba del rubio que aun seguia muy pensativo.

- No, no fue ella,... aunque no te voy a negar que es muy hermosa, pero..........- se detenia como tratando de coordinar sus palabras.

- Si no fue ella.......... entonces porque estas asi, no creo que sea por mi actitud, aunque debo pedirte disculpas, se que no debi reaccionar de esa forma, pues yo tambien estaba distraido, pero podia jurar que esa joven se reia igual....... igual ..... a "ella".

- Yo..... yo..... Creo que tu padre tiene razon, nos estamos obsecionando bastante....... sera mejor que comensemos a distraernos un poco sino ..... no se que nos pueda pasar....- Albert , seguia muy pensativo habia sentido algo extranio con aquel encuentro y aunque al ver aquella joven habia tenido un gran desconcierto, este se hiso mayor al ver al otro joven que los acompaniaba, se sentia muy extranio, por primera vez no tenia seguridad de nada, el regreso a la vida de Anthony, le habia enseniado que la vida podia estar llena de enganios y mentiras, que no siempre lo que se sabe es verdad, y que lo que se oculta sea mentira, no sabia como reaccionar ante su descubrimiento, pero antes de llegar a una conclusion debia estar seguro de lo que sospechaba, cabia una pequenia posibilidad de que sus presentimientos fueran ciertos, pero no podia adelantarse a nada, ademas aun tenia la busqueda de Candy pendiente y esto sin lugar a dudas tenia un poco mas de prioridad que el hecho de aclarar una simple sospecha nacida de un leve parecido con alguien del pasado.

-Alberth, Albert?..... estas bien?- Terry trataba de volver a su amigo al parecer perdido en algun lugar de su pensamiento.

- He??, a si....si..... yo tambien deseo un cafe....- respondia sin estar seguro cual habia sido la pregunta.

- El cafe ya casi se congela en la mesa,- Terry se burlaba de la distraccion de su acompaniante- parece que realmente estas afectado por lo ocurrido, o es que hay algo mas?......- Preguntaba intuyendo que habia acertado en su pregunta.- que ocurre Alberth?, talvez si me comentas lo que te pasa pueda ayudarte, o por lo menos darte mi opinion.

- Bueno..... no se como lo tomes...... tal vez pienses que estoy obsesionado por revivir a toda mi familia pero......- Alberth dudaba en expresar sus pensamientos, sin embargo continuo- viste al joven que acompaniaba a la hija de los Maquensie?..

- Ah si, al idiota ese...... se llama Marcus, y tambien es actor, estuvo un tiempo por New Yorck... pero- Albert lo interrumpia.

- No el no, el otro joven, el que lo ayudo a ponerse de Pie-

- La verdad no le puse mucha atencion, me distrajo la chica Maquencie,.... porque?.- Preguntaba con extranieza y tratando de que Alberth no notara que aquella mujer lo habia dejado demasiado sorprendido como para ver a alguien mas que no fuera ella.

- Bueno.... quiza pienses que estoy loco.... pero..... si no fuera porque el esta muerto, ....... diria que ese joven era ...... Alistear........ bueno..... creo que tu lo conosiste mas como Stear!!..-

- Que????!!!... el inventor?- Terry se sorprendia por lo que mencionaba su amigo.

- Bueno, quiza con unos anios mas, pero el parecido es demasiado...... sobre todo en la mirada y en la manera de proceder ante la discucion,.........

- Creo..... que ahora que lo mencionas....... si..... recuerdo bien que en el colegio, el inventor siempre trataba de mediar las peleas entre "el elegante" y yo...... y siempre tenia la misma actitud........ no le puse mucha atencion fisicamente a este joven, pero si.... su actitud era muy semejante a la de .... "Stear".- los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber como continuar.

- Salimos a despejarnos un poco y creo que terminamos peor, no te parece?- El rubio trataba de recuperar la normalidad.

- si creo que la proxima ves sera mejor pedir el cafe a la habitacion, asi podremos concentrarnos mas en lo que realmente nos importa y dejar que los fantasmas sigan su rumbo lejos de nosotros.- Terry terminaba de hablar con la palabra perfecta.. "Fantasmas"- porque eso era en aquel momento Stear.... un Fantasma queriendo volver a la vida por medio de los recuerdos.

Terminaron su Cafe y dejaron su charla pendiente, ya habria otra oportunidad para platicar tranquilamente sobre los momentos vividos al lado de la pecosa, que fue el motivo principal por el que habian hido a charlar a aquel lugar, y en silencio se dirigieron a su hotel aun tenian muchos pendientes antes de irse a la cama, pero sin duda el pensamiento que invadia sus mentes en aquel momento, era el de buscar la forma de volver a ver aquel par de jovenes que individualmente los habia inquietado tanto, pero eso ya seria .......despues......

_**Hola hola!!!!!!!!**_

_**bien, saluditos a todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo, buenopues aqui les dejo un capitulomas de mi fic, esperando les agrade, quiero dar las gracias a:**_

_**Elsbeth: gracias por seguir mi historia y que bueno que te este gustando: me encantaria decirte lo que sigue o lo que tengo planeado pero si te lo digo ya no tendria emocion, ya veras mas adelante unos cuantos capitulos solo espero que me tengas paciencia y sigas leiendo mi historia, nuevamente gracias por tus mensajes y tu tiempo que me regalas acompaniandome en esta mi pequenia locura.**_

_**Starligt; la verda quise darle un poquito de lo que nunca tuvo Candy, claro que para esto tenia que ser otra pesona sino los recuerdos no la hubieran dejado vivir plenamente el regalo quela vida le dio al conocer a los maquencie, en cuanto a Terry y Alberth, tal vez tengas razon ya que ellos esperan encontrar a la Candy que conocian quiza un poco cambiada, pero no tanto como la cambio Steven, por otro lado el que mas se va a sorprender sera alberth y quien sabe alo mejor aparte de encontrar a su hermana tambien encuentr ala mujer de su vida, o quiza otra sorpresa mas, y en cuanto a tu comentario sobre los maquencie, quiza sufran un poquito, pero no mucho, solo que tambien hay que ver el sufrimiento por el que estan pasando los demas familiares de Candy que aunque no saben completamente que esta desaparecida si la extranian. pero ya veremos que pasa proximamente en los siguientes capitulos. solo espero que al igual que los demas me tengas un poquito de paciencia y que conforme vaya escribiendo la historia te vaya gustando, ademas espero seguir contando con tus comentarios pues no sbes lo mucho que me ayudan al igual que los de los demas. **_

_**Goshi: que bien que aun continues conmigo, ojala y me acompanies el resto de la historia espero estar actualizando dos veces por semana pero no quiero prometerlo porqueluego me atraso y no quiero fallar, por lo pronto espero que te guste este capitulo y al igual que los demas te agrdesco por el tiemo que te tomas para compartir conmigo. **_

_**A todos los demas que tambien leenmi historia pero no me han dejado un mensaje, tambien les gradesco por su tiempo, ojala y siga siendo de su agrado para que continuen conmigo hasta el final, mil gracias a todo y cad uno de ustes bendiciones y que la vida les sonria cada dia... nos seguimos leyendo........ carinios para todos...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo X**

**un Rayo de Luz en el Camino.**

La Hermosa vista que lucia desde la ventana del estudio, distraia la ocupada mente de Archie, sus ojos color de miel, se encontraban perdidos en algun punto indefinido del jardin cubierto aun por la nieve, pronto seria noche buena, Alberth le habia enviado una carta junto con la documentacion necesaria para que diera por terminada la sociedad con los Legan, sabia que esto tal vez le traeria algunos problemas y discucuiones con la Tia Elroy y con la familia afectada, pero tambien le expresaba su infinita confianza para manejar tales dificultades, Archie se habia vuelto un hombre fuerte a pesar de ser muy joven, habia sabido dirigir las empresas y los bancos asi como algunos otros negocios que Albert le confiara desde que el habia vuelto a viajar tan seguido, aunque no lo dejaba solo, y se presentaba cuando asi era requerido, Archie no se quejaba, pues preferia mantener la cabeza ocupada y asi no pensar en lo tormentoso que habia sido su ruptura con Annie, ademas desde que Anthony habia vuelto ya no se sentia solo, y esto le ayudaba a seguir adelante, y estaba muy agradecido de que Alberth en sus ausencia confiara en el para representarlo fisicamente ante la familia.

- Que te pasa?......- La voz de Anthony interrumpia elprolongado silencio que se habia formado en el estudio.

- Anthony!!, no te escuche entrar- respondia recuperandose por el sobresalto.

- me di cuenta, tengo casi 20 minutos esperando que reacciones pero al parecer tu mente esta muy lejos de aqui, .... estas pensando en Annie?.....- Preguntaba con un poco de temor a lastimar los sentimientos de su primo.... casi hermano.

- No..... no pensaba en ella, eso ya esta superado...... pensaba en que puede ser tan importante para que Alberth nuevamente no asista a las fiestas de fin de Anio,........- El chico comenzaba a tener sospechas sobre la ausencia de su tio, pues cada vez sus viajes eran mas largos y a lugares mas lejanos.

- Asi que ya te aviso que no vendra?, - y que te dijo esta vez?. - preguntaba con curiorisidad.

- Nada..., solo que no podra asistir a las fiestas , que ya le mando una carta a la tia explicandole a si que no tengo que preocuparme por ella, y que siga al pendiente de tus progresos y que lo disculpe contigo por no poder estar a tu lado. y nuevamente se diculpa por cargarme de trabajo y me agradece por ayudarlo tanto.

- Eso es todo?...... no dijo nada de.......Candy?.- La tristeza de anthony era la misma de Archie, pues desde que Alberth habia partido hacia ya tres meses, no habian sabido nada de Candy, y ellos esperaban que al enterarse ella de que Anthony habia vuelto, ella tambien regresaria. pero al parecer, Alberth aun no habia hablado con ella.

- Creo que , este mes tampoco tendremos noticias de ella, - Respondia el castanio con tristeza.- es mejor asi, porque maniana llegan Eliza y Neal, para pasar estas vacaiones con la Tia, asi que sera mejor que no mencionemos nada de Candy si no queremos buscarle un problema. ya sabes que la tia sigue culpandola de todo. y ahora tambien la culpa de la separacion que ha tenido Alberth de la familia.

- Pobre tia, ella no es mala, solo que los Legan la ciegan con su odio hacia Candy, ... pero sea como sea, yo solo deceo que Candy este feliz, y se que donde quiera que este, esta rodeada de carinio y verdaderos amigos, .... estoy seguro que en ese internado donde estudia, ya he de haber logrado ganarse el carinio de muchisima gente, nadie puede permanecer indiferente ante su hermosa sonrisa..... no crees?.

- Teienes razon, ella nunca estara sola, y creo que nosotros debemos ser un poco como ella y permitir que mas gente goze con la compania de ese hermoso angel, total ya llegara el tiempo en que ella vuelva a nosotros, y entonces si que no la dejaremos ir, asi como no pienso dejar ir a Alberth una vez que vuelva..... ya me debe unas buenas vacaciones.......- terminaba bromendo un poco para alejar su melancolia.

- Si, creo que si, la proxima vez que venga, no lo dejaremos ir, por lomenos no sin nosotros..... creo que ya estamos listos par acompaniarlo a sus viajes y dejar a George aqui de planta....- Anthony tambien trataba de alegrarse a pesar de que sabia que su tormento comenzaria apenas Eliza pusiera un pie en la mancion de Lakewood.

En Francia la maniana pintaba un poco diferente, despues de aquel encuentro con los hemanos Maquencie, Alberth y Terry se habian concentrado mas en su busqueda, no permitiendose ningun tipo de distraccion, habian comenzado a revisar la lista que tiempo atras les entregara el Duque, al parecer el detective que les habia mandado esa lista tenia razon al mencionar que esos lugares estaban fuera de cualquier contacto con el gobierno, y que eran pequenias Clinicas y refugios que se mantenian de las donaciones de la gente, por este motivo no aparecian en las listas que ellos ya habian revisado y que les habian sido proveidas por altos mandos del ejercito y el gobierno, que eran conocidos de Alberth, ahora con esa pequenia lista en sus manos, estaba a punto de terminar, solo les faltaban un lugar mas, se encontraban rumbo a una clinica que se encontraba en poblacion pequenia y un poco alejada de la ciudad, pero por este motivo habian tenido que cruzar por la misma y por azhares del destino habian llegado ala zona donde se levntaba el magnifico Teatro Maquencie. por curiosidad se habian detenido frente a este y admiraban la gran marquesina que mostraba el rostro sonriente de Bella al lado de Marcus vestidos como los personajes de la obra que representaban.

- Es muy hermosa.- Mencionaba Alberth- y no se puede negar que ese joven es apuesto, hacen una linda pareja.

- Quiza!...- la respuesta de Terry era fria, no sabia porque el comentario de Alberth le habia molestado, y porque al ver a esa joven cerca de Marcus habia sentido ....celos?, no no eran celos, se decia para si mismo , pero porque aquella mujer lo seguia atrayendo tanto?, habia algo en la exprecion de sus ojos y en su sonrisa, que indudablemente lo llevaban a pensar en alguien de suma importancia para el. y eso era lo que mas rabia le daba, pues de tanto pensar en eso, ya habia empezado a comparar a Candy con aquella actricilla nobata, y esto lo hacia odiarse a si mismo. quiso alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y sin pensarlo se volvio a subir al auto.

Alberth tambien pasaba por algo parecido, habia algo en quella chica que lo hacia recordar a Candy, y tambien el joven que la acompaniaba aquella noche que se los toparon en el cafe, que lo hacia recordar a Stear, pero no.... era imposible, asi que prefirio imitar a Terry y se subio al auto para continuar su busqueda. Ese dia habian acordado ir a esos dos lugares que les faltaban y darian por teminada la busqueda en aquella ciudad, y de ahi regresarian a Londres donde el duque y George, los esperaban con mas lugares y mas reportes, ademas necesitaba comunicarse con Archie, unos movimientos que se habian hecho ultimamente por parte del padre de los Ligan lo tenian inquieto, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo a espaldas de Archie.

un par de horas despues estaban ya en el pequenio hospital, el detective lo habia anotado como una pequenia clinica, pero por las dimenciones y las areas que cubria, era sin duda un hospital, ademas de que asi lo indicaba el nombre, "Hospital Lampierre".

- Que raro, - Alberth se detenia en la entrada y miraba curiosamente el lugar donde estaba el nombre del Hospital.

- Que tiene de raro?, ami me parece un hospital como cualquiera de los otros que hemos visitado en los ultimos dos meses- Terry se escuchaba sarcastico, prueba de que su humor habia empeorado despues de la breve visita frente al Teatro Maquesie.

- No lo digo por es hospital...... lo que me paree Raro es el nombre " Lampierre", si no me equivoco, ese es el apellido de una familia noble, y no sabia que esa familia tuviera un hospital.

- ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienes razon..... si mal no recuerdo, mi padre los menciono hace ya bastante tiempo, era uno de sus conocidos, pero creo que despues de lo ocurrido con la condeza .... esa familia desaparecio de los circulos sociales..... no estoy muy seguro...... pero bueno eso no nos importa, quiza solo es una coincidencia, lo que si nos importa es el motivo que nos trajo aqui.... asi que si no te molesta....... -Terry comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta principal para ingresar al Hospital.

- Si, tienes razon, solo me llamo la atencion, es todo.- Alberth siguio los pasos de su acompaniante, a pesar del mal humor que este se cargaba los ultimos dias, trataba de tenerle paciencia, pues conforme se acercaba el regreso a Londres, Terry estaba mas irritable, ya que el regreso a aquel lugar, tambien significaba su partida a America, el tiempo que Roberth le habia dado como limite para regresar, habia llegado a su fin, y tenia que regresar indudablemente, por ello Alberth comprendia la desesperacion de Terry. asi que preferia no contradecirlo y asi no hacerlo pasar por malos momentos.

El primer mes de gira habia sido agotador para Bella y toda la compania, pero para la chica tambien habia estado lleno de exito ademas de que ella estaba como pez en el agua, se sentia tan bien sobre el escenario, que no le importaba la ardua jornada ni los largos viajes en tren, ella estaba viviendo una vida llena de emociones, asi que la disfrutaba al maximo, y con su familia a su lado, no habia nada que pudiera desear, ni siquiera recordar su pasado, ya se habia hecho a la idea de vivir como Bella Maquencie, su nombre, profecion o vida pasada no le importaba, estaba segura que no habia nada en esa vida que pudiera darle la felicidad que sentia en ese momento, pues si acaso existiera alguien que la hubiese querido o estimado en su pasado, ya la hubieran buscado, pero no no habia nada, nadie habia preguntado por ella, de haber sido asi, su amiga Dulcine ya se lo hubiera comunicado, ademas entre las pocas pertenencias que le habian entregado en el hospital, no habia ningun indicio de que ella fuera casada o que tuviera algun lazo con su familia, problablemente, no existiera nadie en su pasado. y por esas concluciones era que ella ya habia decidido no luchar por recordar, al igual que lo habia hecho su hermano. Desde su incidente con aquellos extranios en el cafe en Francia, ellos se habian propuesto no dejarse llevar, por sus emociones. Bella aun recordaba la pequenia charla que habia mantenido con Steven cuando llegaron a su casa despues de dejar a Marcus y Minerva en sus respectivos apartementos aquel extranio dia.

_Regresando un poco al pasado:_

_- Te pasa Algo hermanita- Steven tomaba del brazo a su hermana cuando bajaban del coche en la puera de su casa._

_- Creo que lomismo que a ti - La respuesta era clara, Bella tambien habia notado la turbacion de su hermano cuando se toparon con aquellos hombres._

_- Fue algo muy raro no, sobre todo si los dos sentimos los mismo cuando Marcus menciono el nombre de ese Chico, - Steven sabia muy bien que Bella habia sentido lo mismo que el , ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos y comprovaba sus palabras._

_- Si, pero tambien esta la mirada del chico Rubio, no se porque pero me trasmitio un sentimiento muy extranio.- Bella comentaba como recordando el momento._

_- Fue como si nos conocieramos de algun lado., pero lo mas curioso, es que los dos sentimos lo mismo, como si nuestras vidas tambien estuvieran ligadas entre si. - Steven lucia algo confundido._

_- No, no puede ser, si ellos formaran parte de la vida de alguno de nosotros...... no crees que nos hubieran reconocido?._

_- Si tienes razon, ademas, es casi imposible que fueran algo de nosotros, si viste bien, ellos eran muy elegantes, a leguas se pude distinguir que son gente del mas alto circulo social, sus ropas eran muy finas, no tanto sus modales, pero esa arrogancia del tipo castanio, por lo general solo se da en la gente de alta sociedad, y ademas se que esa gente impide que miembros de su familia se enrolen en la gerra, y lo unico cierto es que nosotros fuimos parte de los integrantes de la guerra, asi que es imposible, nosotros seguramente al igual que muchos soldados y enfermeras y gente de apoyo, somos o fuimos parte de uno de los circulos sociales mas inferiores, no crees, o de lo contrario nuestra familia hubiera impedido que vinieramos a un infierno como en el que seguramente vivimos. - la voz de Steven dejaba notar su desconsuelo._

_- Es cierto, si alguien de nuestro pasado nos hubiera querido o por lo menos estimado, hubieran impedido que vivieramos lo que seguro vivimos, pero que gracias a Dios hemos olvidado. asi que mejor tambien olvidemos eso que paso, nuestras vidas comenzaron el dia que los Maquencie nos brindaron su amor y nos conviertieron en parte de su familia, convirtiendonos en hermanos. nuestro pasado..... ya no importa.- Bella sonaba firme en su decicion sobre todo queria mas que nada ferrarse a la verdad que ahora vivia y que para ellos era la unica._

_- Asi es Hemana, ahora somos Bella y Steven Maquencie, y tenemos unos padres que nos quieren y protegen como si aun fueramos unos ninios, somos una familia, y asi seguiremos. nuestro pasado .... ya no importa- Steven repetia las mismas palabras que su hermana, despues de abrazarse como un gesto para sellar su pacto, entraron a su casa donde seguramente sus padres los esperaban con un gran abrazo y llenos de carinio. y despues de aquel dia el tema habia quedado en el olvido._

De regreso al presente;

Aun faltaba un mes para terminar el recorrido que debian hacer por europa, ya habian visitado varias de las ciudades principales pero aun faltaban algunas mas, el trabajo habia sido pesado pero para todos era grato, ya que la convivencia en tre ellos era muy agradable, como todo habia sus esepciones y una de ellas era Louis.

- Estoy harta de esa presumida, se la pasa pasendose por los pasillos como si fuera la gran actriz- Louis no podia ocultar su desagrado hacia Bella, mismo que ocultaba hipocritamente ante los Maquencie, pero ante sus amistades no reprimia sus comentarios.-

- Aquien te refieres?- Preguntaba Elizabeth, una joven maquillista que llevaba varios anios trabajando para la compania.

- A quien mas?, ... por supuesto que ala estupida esa de Bella, se cree la gran actriz, pero estoy segura que de no ser la hija de los duenios, no hubiera logrado ni siquiera pisar el escenario, ademas no se de donde sacaron que tenia talento, si la pobre muy apenas sabe conducirse en el escenario, yo hubiera hecho mucho mejor el protagonico. - terminaba de hablar con amargura y Elizabeth solo se limitaba a escucharla, a pesar de ser casi su unica amiga, no apoyaba sus comentarios ni su odio desmedido por la Chica Maquencie, varias veces habia tratado de convencerla de que estaba en un error sus palabras no habian logrado su proposito, se habia dado por vencida, pues la amargura de Louis era bastante profunda, y lo peor sin motivo alguno, ahora solo se limitaba a escucharla, Elizabeth era la clase de chica que no le gusta meterse en problemas, por lo que todo lo que Louis le decia se quedaba en ella , ademas ella sabia que era mentira pues Bella se habia convertido en poco tiempo en la gran actriz que su amiga deseaba ser, quiza de ahi su amargura, pero Bella lejos de darse cuenta de los celos y envidia que causaba en el corazon deLouis, siempre era amable y cariniosa con todos parecia un angel mandado para unificar a la gran familia que era la compania teatral Maquencie, por ello Elizabeth lejos de ponerse en su contra como lo hubiera deseado su amiga, se habia convertido en una mas de la personas que admiraban y querian a la simpatica hija de los Maquencie.

- Bueno parece que ya estas lista, - Elizabeth terminaba de retocar el maquillaje de Louis antes de que saliera a escena.

- Sabes?, no me voy a molestar contigo a pesar de tu traicion.......- Se volvia a ver a la maquillista con severidad pero con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.- pero solo si me haces un favor.

- No se de que traicion me hablas, y no acostumbro a dejarme Chantajear, asi que si tu favor es para hacerle danio a alguien no cuentes conmigo, y si no valoras mi eres tu la que se lo pierde, pues cada vez te quedas mas sola.- Las palabras de la maquillista hisieron que el rostro de la acriz se transformara de ira.

- Largate de mi camerino- Le grito enfurecida- de ahora en adelante solo entraras cuando desee que me maquilles, no quiero tener como amiga a una traidora que a mis espaldas halaga a esa estupida de Bella.

- Una vez mas te lo dire..... Bella es una joven muy simpatica y buena persona, yo no tengo ningun motivo para odiarla o para desearle algun mal, si la halabo es porque reconosco su esfuerzo y talento como actriz ademas de que no lo hago a tus espaldas ni tratando de ocultarme de nadie, ella se lo merece por el gran esfuerzo que ha hecho desde que llego, ...... y en cuanto a mi amistad contigo, no se va a terminar por un capricho, yo siempre estare cuando me necesites, ..... claro siempre y cuando no se para daniar a ninguna persona. y si quieres que mis visitas se limiten solo para maquillarte, por mi esta bien, despues de todo, nadie disfruta de una charla en la cual el unico tema de conversacion es el odio sin razon que le tienes a Bella. y ahora con tu permiso, me retiro- sin decir mas Elizabeth salio del camerino de la chica, pero cuando cerro la puesta se quedo algo pensativa, la actitud de su amiga no le gustaba para nada, la conocia muy bien y sabia que algo estaba tramando, pero a pesar de eso ella no seria parte de sus planes, lo unico que le quedaba era esta al pendiente de sus movimientos, pues sin duda su ataque iria dirigido a Bella.

Ya habia pasado mas de media hora en la sala de espera que les habia indicado la enfermera de guardia, Terry caminaba de un lado para otro ante la mirada de Alberth que comenzaba a decesperarse por la actitud de su amigo.

- Por favor Terry si sigues asi me vas a marear, ya me canse de verte caminar de un lado para otro sin sentido, deberias ser un poco paciente, ya nos atenderan......- Pero la verdad era que Alberth tambien estaba un poco cansado de esperar, cuando llegaron la enfermera les informo que el director del hospital estaba en su hora de almuerzo y que tardaria un poco, asi que no les quedo mas remedio que esperar, pues el lugar estaba bastante retirado de su hotel y no querian perder el dia, ademas ese era el ultimo lugar que visitarian antes de volver a Londres, y el ultimo que Terry podria acompaniarlo y eso era lo que mas tenia deseperado al joven actor.

- Es que no puedo soportar esta espera, para mi es una perdida de tiempo, entiende, yo ya no tengo tiempo!!!!- su voz sonaba exasperada. - ademas despues de que vuelva a America, seguro Roberth coemenzara asediarme con sus interminables conferencias de publicidad y sus ensayos, ademas segun el me tiene una sorpresa enorme, ja!, como si yo estuviera para sorpresas...... lo que quisiera es dejar todo y dedicarme solo a buscar a mi pecosa.........- por fin se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

- No tomes las cosas de esa manera mira a lo mejor y el volver al teatro te regresa algo de calma y te ayuda a despejar la mente un poco...... tal vez me equivoque al envolverte a ti tambien en este asunto....... creo que no debi ..... pero ..

- Buenas tardes- El medico suplente los interrumpia.- Me avisaron que ustedes esperaban por el director del hospital?

- Asi es- Alberth se ponia de pie - nos gustaria alguna informacion que al parecerer es confidencial y que solo el nos podia otorgar.- Terry se ponia de pie detras del rubio esperando la respuesta del medico frente a ellos.

- Bien.... me temo que no podra atenderlos hoy.........- resppodia pausadamente.

- Que?????- Terry estaba apunto de perder el control por la respuesta del medico, pero Alberth lo contuvo antes de que estallara encontra del medico.

- Perdon?.,, nos dijeron que el director estaba en su hora de almuerzo y que nos atenderia cuando llegara- Alberth trataba de mantenerse calmado pero el tambien estaba comenzando a deseperarse.

- Si, ..... veran, lo que pasa es que yo soy el director suplente...... el director oficial del hospital se encuentra de vacaciones, y regresara a sus labores dentro de dos dias, ademas la persona encargada de los archivos tambien esta de vacaciones y al igual que el director regresara en dos dias , lamento no poder ayudarlos pero como bien les dijeron la informacion que ustedespiden es confidencial, y necesitan el concentimiento del Director.

- Mire... no es mucho lo que pedimos, solo quisieramos saber si la persona ala que estamos buscando fue internada o trabajo para este hospital.... ella se enlisto como enfermera militar en la guerra que termino hace poco, y no ha vuelto a su pais, por eso es que la buscamos, pues no hemos tenido ningun tipo de informacion sobe su paradero.... algunas de sus pertenencias fueron encontradas en esta ciudad, por lo que nos tememos que ella tambien fue enviada a algun hospital perteneciente aqui.... y la verdad nos urge mucho saber si estuvo o no en este hospital......- Alberth trataba de razonar con el medico sobre la importancia de su ayuda para poder obtener esa informacin,. mientras que Terry se contenia de coraje ante la actitud del medico que al parecer no cederia ante su postura.

- Entiendo su preocu[pacion..... pero dudo mucho que esa persona haya estado por aqui.... la verdad la mayoria de los pacientes que ingresaron por motivo de la guerra ya fueron dados de alta y regresados a su pais de origen, al igual que el personal medico que fue contratado o que se ofrecieron como voluntarios, ademas la mayoria del personal que se encuentra aqui es nuevo, los demas decidieron volver a su casa o simplemente se retiraron despues del horror que les toco vivir durante la guerra, asi que dudo mucho que esa persona se encuentre entre nosotros, pero como les dije si desean volver en dos dias, quiza puedan resivir la ayuda de la seniorita Dulcine , ya que ella fue la encargada de todos los registros medicos y del personal que trabajo aqui durante la epoca de guerra, quiza ella les pueda ayudar aun sin la autorizacion del director................. lamento mucho no poder hacer mas por ustedes pero comprendadn que las normas del hospital me lo impiden......- sin decir mas y temeroso por la actitud del joven castanio, el medico dio por teminada la conversacion y se alejo del lugar, dejando a Alberth casi con la palabra en la boca.

- Bueno creo que no podremos hacer nada aqui.... asi que sera mejor que nos retiremos...... maniana saldremos temprano asi que mejor nos vamos.....- Alberth estaba muy desilucionado no sabia que pensar, por un lado su corazon le decia que debia volver a aquel lugar, pero por el otro su razon le advertia que talvez seria inutil,.... soportando las malas palbras y la actitud rabiosa de un Terry desesperado y quejumbroso por la perdida de tiempo,, salieron del hospital para regresar a su hotel.

Habian recorrido casi la mayor parte del camino en silencio, no fue hasta que por casualida o por destino volvieron a pasar frente al Tetro maquencie, pero esta vez no fue la marquesina lo que llamo sua tencion, sino la joven que estaba parada frente al teatro observando al igual que lo hubieran hecho ellos por la maniana, era ya un poco tarde para que una seniorita se encontrara sola y a mitad de la calle , asi que decidieron pararse a ver si algo se le ofrecia, talvez su coche se descompuso y nececitaba ayuda. Terry se bajo de mala gana seguido por Alberth y los dos se dirigieron hacia la joven de pelo obscuro.

- Disculpe seniorita.... necesita ayuda?.......- Pregunto cortesmente el rubio magante.

- Eh?....., Ah..no.... no..... solo estaba observando !- respondio ella algo perturbada por la aparicion tan bella que tenia ante sus ojos-

- necesita que la lleven a algun lugar?- volvio a preguntar el rubio mientras Terry permanecia en silencio y recaragado en el auto con los brazos cruzados tratando de disimilar su molestia.

- No, gracias, la verdad es que traigo mi coche, solo que me detuve a saludar a unos amigos, pero al parecer no estan......- la respuesta esta vez fue segura,

Al escuchar aquella aclaracion a Alberth se le movieron los recuerdos del dia que se habian topado con los chicos Maquencie afuera de aquel cafe.... asi que recordadndo al joven de cabellos negro que tanto le recordo a Stear le parecio una exlente idea o una maravillosa casualidad conocer a quella dama que al parecer los conocia muy bien. no se pudo contener, la espinita que habia estado clavada en su corazon, y desde aquel dia no lo habia dejado en paz, asi que vio una exelente opotunidad para acabar con aquella molesta duda....

- Disculpe...... de casualida usted conoce a los duenios de este teatro.....- Pregunto con cautela el chico rubio,.. mientras Terry lomiraba con cara de " Otra vez a perder el tiempo con fantasmas?".... se limito a arrojar un suspiro de resignacion.

- Bueno... si.... los seniores Maquencie son amigos mios...... porque la pregunta?....- La dama era cautelosa y no deseaba entablar conversacion con un extranio, pero tambien era muy educada y no le gustaba dejar a las personas sin una respuesta.

- Lo que pasa es que somos viejos amigos de la familia y tenemos mucho tiempo sin verlos......- Terry finalmente se habia acercado al ver la cara de Alberth al no saber que responder - y al igual que usted pasamos temprano de visita pero no los encotramos.........

- Oh!, ya entiendo...... - La joven parecia satisfecha con la respuesta- si, lo que pasa es que no estan salieron de gira y al parecer no volveran en un buen tiempo, pues segun lo que me acaban de informar en la oficina, al terminar su gira aqui en el pais, partiran a America en una gira por aquel pais.... asi que me temo que no tendremos suerte para verlos pronto..... y si me disculpan yo me tengo que retirar, es un poco tarde.- La joven no dijo mas y se alejo rumbo a su auto. dejando a los dos caballeros de pie, pero Alberth no queria quedarse con la duda asi que se armo de valor y actuando como pocas veces en su vida se encamino hacia el auto de la joven con una actitud muy deicida a salir de sus dudas..

- Disculpe seniorita?- Le dijo agachadose unpoco para poder verla directamente al rostro por medio de la ventanilla del auto.

- Digame?- pregunto la joven con algo de sorpresa.

- Me gustaria charlar un poco con usted, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a la familia Maquencie y me gustaria mucho saber un poco que ha sido de ellos, ....... - sabia que estaba siendo un poco ilogico al aventurarse con aquella joven que talves lo tacharia de atrevido y metiche....

- Bueno......- respondio la joven un tanto nerviosa- No creo que pueda ayudarlo mucho..... ademas ya es un poco tarde y necesito irme..... pero si gusta- Un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Alberth- busqueme pasado maniana en el Hospital Lampierre , pregunte por Dulciene, y ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir..........- la joven arranco su auto.. un no sabia porque habia aceptado hablar con aquel extranio y sobre todo de los Maquencie , pero algo en los ojos de aquel chico le dio la confianza para hacerlo, ademas su rostro le recordaba alguien ...... pero no estaba muy segura a quien.... sin mas se alejo del lugar.

Terry mirabaa a Alberth algo sorprendido, si algo tenia el rubio era que nunca actuaba sin premeditar sus pasos, y aquello mas bien habia parecido un acto deseperado por salir con la chica.... acaso tanto lo habia impactado?..... no hiso comentario y subio al auto...... pero de reojo no dejaba de ver al rubio que habia palidecido como reaccionando en lo que habia hecho....

- Vamos dilo......- se dirigio a su acompaniante , pues ya no soportaba que lo siguiera mirando de esa manera.

- Que quieres que te diga?...... - Respondia el Actor con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, la actitud de su amigo lo habia relajado tanto que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas por el sonrojo del que era victima el rubio.

- Eso.... eso que te estas conteniendo...... que me porte como un estupido quinceaniero tratando deseperadamente de conseguir una cita con la chica...- el mismo no creia lo que habia hecho.

- Bueno, pero un estupido con suerte, ya que la joven es muy guapa y de buen ver, ademas no te rechazo y acepto tu invitacion aun sin conocerte, no se que le habras dicho pero al parecer la convenciste con "tu bella sonrisa"- lo ultimo lo decia con tono de burla.

- Pues si... pero ahora estoy en un dilema, ella me cito para pasado maniana y........- como una luz que se enciande en medio de la obscuridad mas deseperante, Alberth detuvo sus palabras y se quedo estatico al recordar el nombre que la joven le dio ........ Terry rio ante aquello y no pudo evitar seguir burlandose.

- Vaya vaya,,,, despues de todo creo que no tienes mucha suerte..... la primera vez que te lanzas por conquistar una amor a primera vista y vas a tener que dejarla plantada...... porque si mal no recuerdo tenemos los boletos para maniana...... y yo parto parto pasado maniana para America- Termino de hablar con desgano y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No..no partire contigo- Dijo firmemente Alberth mientras Terry frenaba de golpe, con suerte de que nadie mas hiba detras del auto.

- que????- te has vuelto loco, no pensaras quedarte aqui solo por una cita con una desconocida........ Alberth.. tenemos que volver, recuerda que aun hay mas lugares que debes recorrer .... o ya te olvidaste del motivo por el cual estamo aqui??.....- Terry miraba a Albert como si este ultimo hubiera perdido la razon.

- Terry..... tu crees en el destino?......- Terry lomiraba aun mas confundido- esa joven...... sabes quien es......- Terry seguia sin pronunciar palabra y viendo a Alberth como si de verdad hubiera perdido la razon- Te dice algo el nombre de "Dulcine"... del hospital Lampierre.....- Terry por fin parecia estar procesando la informacion y en un acto involuntario volvio su rostro par ver hacia atras donde varios minutos de camino habian estado charlando con la joven.- era ella.... entiendes....... quiza esto es un aviso......... por algo nos la topamos...... quiza esto es una senial de que estamos en lo correcto y Candy aun esta aqui en francia......

- No, estas soniando.......- Terry volvia a encender su auto... estaba cansado de falsas esperanzas y aunque esta parecia ser cierta el no queria sufrir una desilucion..... - eso solo fue una casualidad, ademas recuerda lo que nos dijo ese medico, todo el personal extranjero asi como los pacientes de guerra ya fueron enviados a sus respectivos lugares de origen, no creo que valga le pena el hablar con esa mujer solo para que te confirme lo que ese medico ya te dijo.......- es tu decicion pero yo creo que es una locura.... por lo pronto tu puedes quedarte si asi lo quieres.... yo... ya no tengo tiempo que perder, maniana partire para Londres y de ahi para America, tratare de comunicarme apenas llegue y averiguare si Candy regreso ya ..... no se porque pero algo me dice que la encontrare.

Terry ya habia decidido, algo en su interior le decia que ella estaba cerca, muy cerca, y que pronto la tendria a su lado, asi que los dos tomaron su decicion, el no haria cambios en sus planes y Alberth habia decidido no quedarse con la espina de saber bien quien era quel joven ademas la chica que aclararia sus dudas tambien podia darle alguna razon del paradero de Candy, a el tambien su corazon le gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, y aunque se estaba arriesgando a estar equivocado, seguiria los mandatos de su corazon, no podia dejar ninguna posibilidad, por mas pequenia que esta fuera , pero muy dentro de el sabia que no se arrepentiria de su decicion.

_**bueno aqui les djo el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado sigo pidiendo sus reviews para saber su opinion sobre mi historia y agradesco infinitamente a quiens se toman un poco de su tiempo para acompaniarme leiendo **_

_**Muchisimas gracias a Starligth: espero que sigamos en sincronia y que este capitulo llene tus espectativas a si como sigo pidiendote tu opinion pues para mi es muy valioso saberla, se clarmente a que te refieres cuando mencionas que esta es la vida que ellos nunca tuvieron en el pasado pues estan dentro de una familia y al igual que tu eso fue algo que yo siempre quise para Candy y Stear Archi, ( anthony en la serie estaba muerto asi que no podia contarlo, peropor esto lo revivi y haber si puedo cambiar la hisotia de su vida), por ello ahora me permiti regalarles a ellos dos un poco de lo que no tuvieron, pero a la vez guardo el deseo que todo termine bien para todos y me gustan las historias con finales felices a si que o tepreocupes que a todos les dare un gran final pero para ello aun falta un poco..... espero que me tengas paciencia y me acompanies hasta el final y nuevamente gracias ppor tu tiempo y tus mensajes.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias Elsbeth: me encanta ver (leer) que te esta gustando la historia, y quiero adelantarte que ese encuentro fue solo una pequenia parte de lo que viene, espero tu tambien me tengas paciencia y sigas leiendo hasta que llegue el final, agradesco mucho tus mensajes y el tiempo que te tomas para ller mi fic, espero estar llenando tus espectativas y cualquier opinion o algo que te gustaria es bien recibido, ten la seguridad que lo tomar en cuenta, **_

_**a todos los demas que llen tambien les agradesco los minutos de su tiempo que se toman para seguir mi historia, mil gracias y bendiciones para todos, y que la vida les eregale dia a dia una gran sonrisa y mucha felicidad............ bueno nos eguimos leiendo. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo XI**

**La voz del Corazon, Los Ojos de la Razon**

El amanecer del hospital Lampierre era mas que tranquilo, los dias de guerra se habian hido y con ellos las ajetreadas jornadas de trabajo y los pasillos repletos de heridos, ahora se respiraba una gran paz y eran pocos los pacientes, la normalidad habia regresado. despues de sus bien merecidas vacaciones Dulcine se presentaba nuevamente a su trabajo, aun se sentia extrania por haber aceptado una cita con un desconocido , esa no habia sido ella, tal vez los nervios que sintio al verse sola ante aquellos hombres le habia hecho aceptar, se encontraba la oficina principal del edificio archivando algunos documentos y recordando aun el extranio encuentro con aquel apuesto caballero rubio, recordaba aquellos ojos azul claro tan hermosos, y sin poder evitar un suspiro, penso una vez mas que el no se presentaria. una persona llamando a su puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Si adelante - respondio dando la espalda a la entrada para que no decubrieran su repentino sobresalto .

- Disculpe?, la seniorita Dulcine?....- una voz masculina se escucho en la estancia haciendo que un lijero estremecimiento la recorriera por toda la espalda.

- Si soy yo?- se volvio tratando de mostrarse segura y ocultando el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Me recuerda?,- el joven avanzaba hacia la chica de hermosos ojos negros y larga cabellera ondulada y azabache.

- Perdon?, creo que no nos conocemos- Fingia demencia y sonreia amablemente , pero la verdad era que no habia podido olvidar ese rostro tan perfecto.

- Tiene razon, despues de todo solo fueron unos minutos y ni siquiera me presente como es debido. ....... mi nombre es William Albert Andrey , me tope con usted hace un par de dias frente al Teatro Maquencie , ahora si recuerda?.... El joven sonreia frente a ella.

- C...creo... que ya recuerdo.... perdon, como me dijo que se llama?- ahora si no habia podido disimular su pertturbacion ante aquel nombre..... y esto no paso despersibido para Alberth quien sintio como su corazon se aceleraba pensando que tal vez ella habia reconocido el apeido y eso haria que su presentimiento fuera cierto y quiza podria darle algun dato sobre Candy.

- William..... William Alberth Andrey .....a sus pies seniorita...?..-

- Dulciene......- respondio ella sin mencionar su apeido, era una costumbre de la joven, nunca mencionaba su apeido a nadie a menos que lo conociera lo suficiente, y las personas que lo conocian eran contadas y muy allegadas a ella y a su familia.

- Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos formalmente, creo que podria aceptar tomar un cafe conmigo ,- Le pedia el joven amablemente y sin perder su porte de caballero.

- Supongo que querra tratar el tema de la familia Maquencie, aunque dudo un poco sobre el interes que tiene sobre ellos.- la joven era directa y no le gustaban los rodeos, termino de colocar los folders en sus respectivos archivos y se dirigio al escritorio, se sento en su sillon y le indico al rubio con un gesto de su mano para que sentara frente a ella.

- Disculpeme que no acepte su invitacion, pero la verdad tengo mucho trabajo, asi que si quiere mejor vamos a lo que realmente quiere saber, porque supongo que su interes en la famili Maquencie debe ser mucho para haverse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aqui.- la joven lo miraba directo a los ojos tratando de encontrar la verdad en ellos.

-Bueno..... en realidad lo que me trajo hasta aqui son dos cosas, y una de ellas ciertamente es la familia Maquencie, pero la mas importante para mi en estos momentos es obtener una informacin que me aseguraron solo usted me puede dar. - Respondia el joven de ojos azules sentado frente a ella, la chica lo miro algo extraniada, pero le indico que podia continuar, el entendio el silencio y continuo.

- Vera hace algunos dias vine a este lugar tratando de obtener informacion de una persona muy importate para mi, pero al parecer las dos unicas personas que podian ayudarme se encontraban de vacaiones una de ellas era usted, asi que me indicaron que volviera hoy, realmente fue una casualidad del destino que nos encontraramos frente al Teatro, y ahi fue donde supe que usted podia darme otra infoemacion, tambien importante para mi sobre la familia Maquencie, como ve las dos razones son muy importantes... _"eso sin contar que deceaba mucho volver a ver esos hermosos ojos de ebano"_... -penso para si mismo, su encuentro habia sido muy corto pero lo suficiente mente largo para grabar el rostro de cada uno en la memoria del otro-

- Ya veo.....- meciono tratando de disimular la desilucion en su voz- _en que pensabas tonta?ni modo que haya venido por mi hermosa sonrisa_. - penso la joven- bueno pues usted dira .... quien es la persona sobre la cual desea saber? .

- Bueno...- continuaba el joven abriendo el portafolios que llevaba con el y sacando una fotografia- mire esta es la persona que estoy buscando- extendia su brazo sobre el escritorio para que la dama pudiera tomar el retrato- su nombre es Candice White Andrey ella es...... es..... - dudo un poco - mi hija ...- y claro con esto la mirada de sorpresa de la joven se dirigio directo a su rostro antes de poner atencion a la foto.

- Su hija?- pregunto con asombro , pero sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver el retrato, se puso un poco nerviosa pero trato de disimular muy bien, la joven sin duda ella la conocia, claro aunque a ella habia llegado sin nombre y sin pasado, tal y como se encontraba ahora. los pensamientos de la joven habian volado tal vez el ya habia visto a Bella y por eso su interes sobre la familia Maquencie,, no pero no podia ser, Bella habia cambiado mucho fisicamente como para ser reconocida, presisamente eso era lo que le habia llamado mucho la atencion a ella aquella tarde que fue a visitarlos y se encontro el rostro de Bella pintado en la marquesian con una cabellera total mente negra y lacia y los ojos del mismo color que ella, algo que la habia dejado completamente helada, pues al verla de esa forma le habia recordado sin duda a alguien muy allegado a ella. pero se dejo de sus conclusiones y deseo investigar aun mas antes de hacer alguna aclaracion..... ademas sabia que si revelaba la verdad lastimaria mucho a sus grandes amigos y eso era algo que ella nunca haria asi que mientras miraba la foto fingiendo tratar de reconocerla decidio que investigaria primero antes de aclarar cualquier otra cosa, ademas esto tambien le daria tiempo a ella para aclarar otro asunto que la venia torturando desde varios anios atras.

- Cree habela visto?- Pregunto Albert manteniendo la esperanza.

- No estoy muy segura, creo que necesito mas datos ... quiza podria decirme que hacia ella o algo asi......- miro la extranieza en la mirada del rubio y tratando de que el joven no sospechara continuo- por este hospital han pasado infinidad de personas, tanto pacientes como equipo medico, han sido unos duros anios de guerra y espero que comprenda que no es facil identificar a alguien solo con una foto.....-sonreia amable y trtando de hacer hablar a l rubio

- Si... claro.... tiene mucha razon- el joven se sentia un poco incomodo se habia visto algo tonto al pensar que con solo la foto ella podia decirle algo, despues de todo seguramente Candy habia cambiado mucho en los ultimos anios y ya no era mas una adolecente - aunque la historia es bastante larga y no se si tenga tiempo.........

- No se preocupe, como ve, el trabajo ha reducido bastante ....... por cierto, aceptaria un cafe.... aqui en la oficina ...- Alberth se sorprendio, no habia aceptado tomar un cafe con el, porque tenia mucho trabajo?, y ahora ledecia que el trabajo habia reducido?, sin duda algo ocultaba aquella linda mujer.

- Si, gracias...- sonreia un poco apenado- Dulcine llamo a una joven y le encargo unos cafes, despues se volvio a su escritorio para continuar con la conversacion, aun no sabia porque ese joven le llamaba tanto la atencion, era como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo, y en su mirada habia descubierto que era un apersona confiable y muy noble.....

- Como le decia, - continuo Alberth - la joven es mi hija...... aunque ...la foto no es muy actual, pues hace poco mas de cinco anios que se la tomamos.... se que eso dificulta un poco las cosas ya que ella ha de haber cambiado ahi era casi una adolecente y ahora seguramente ya es una mujer adulta.....

- Me parece algo raro que siendo su padre ... no sepa como luce ahora.......- Dulcine trataba de adentrarse en el tema aunque con un poco de temor a que esto no le diera resultado y no lograra saber lo que ella deseaba- ademas, me perdona si paresco entrometida pero la verdad usted me parece muy joven para tener una hija de ...

- 22 anios.... 23 elproximo mayo para ser exactos. ....- respondio acompletando la frase de la joven- lo se, como le dije nuestra historia es muy larga, pero ella en realidad no es mi hija geneticamente..... pero la quiero como tal aunque es adoptada..........

-oh!- exclamo con un poco de sorpresa, pues la verdad sus caracteristicas fisicas eran muy parecidas solo el color de los ojos los hacia un poco diferentes- supongo que su esposa se enamoro de la ninia y por eso deseo adoptarla?.- un dato mas por conocer.

- En realidad no soy casado- Alberth ya se habia dado cuenta de las intenciones de la joven. pero esto lejos de molestarle le hiso pensar en cierto interes de la chica hacia el y ademas quiza eso se debia a que ella sabia algo pero no estaba dispuesta a decirlo asi como asi, asi que continuo con el juego, el nunca perdia y si esa chica sabia donde estaba Candy el lograria averiguarlo, quiza ella estaba encubriendo la informacion a peticion de la pecosa, no estaba seguro, pero algo habia detras del interes de lajoven por saber todo aquello. asi que siguio fingiendo no darse cuenta.

- y aque se dedicaba su hija ?- continuo con el interrogatorio- quiza su profecion ayude en algo no cree?

- Por supuesto, ella es enfermera, y se enlisto como voluntaria de guerra. ..... sin mi autorizacion claro.... ademas de que para lograrlo se cambio el nombre, no estoy muy seguro cual uso y eso ha sido otro de los motivos que me ha retrasado para lograr encontrarla.

- porque dice que se cambio el nombre?- la joven se intereseba mas aun por investigar, un suspiro salio de los labio de Alberth ahora estaba seguro que si aquella joven sabia algo no se lo diria a menos que conociera toda la historia y sin dudarlo mas comenzo a relatarle-

- Bueno creo que tiene tiempo verdad?- regunto el joven ojiazul, e hiso una pausa ante la entrada de la joven que llevaba los cafes, despues de que esta hubo salido continuo- mire seniorita como ya le dije yo adopte a Candy cuendo ella era muy ninia, no soy casado ni tengo mas hijos, pero tengo que atender los negocios de mi familia, esto me llevo a viajar por mucho tiempo, mismo que ella aprovecho para enlistarse en la guerra como ya le comente, por motivos personales yo no estaba de acuerdo asi que se lo habia prohibido, pero como conosco muy bien a"mi pequenia" y sabia que trataria de hacer su voluntad, le adverti que si lo hacia la haria volver, supongo que por esto ella tomo la decicion de cambiarse el nombre para pasar deapersibida y que no me fuera facil ancontarla cuando me diera cuenta del plan que ella habia fraguado para lograr su objetivo. y por estos motivos es que llevo ya casi cinco anios buscandola. como vera ya me encuentro algo deseperado por no saber nada de ella, y no saber si quiera si esta viva- la voz de Albert se quebro un poco al mencionar estas ultimas palabras, pero recuperando la compostura continuo- hace poco encontramos parte de sus pertenencias en esta ciudad por lo que suponemos que ella esta aqui en algun lugar de .. Francia.

- Veo....veo.. que usted es un hombre muy persistente..... cualquiera en su lugar ya la hubiera dado por muerta- Dulcine trataba de no perder el control pero la verda la mirada de trizteza que habia asomado a los dulces ojos de Alberth estaba apunto de hacerla declinar su decicion ademas algo en su interior le decia que era mejor hablar claro y asi podria lograr mucho mas.

- No se que es lo que quiere,,,,,- menciono Alberth un poco impaciente.- ni cual es su objetivo, pero si le pido que si sabe algo de la persona que se muestra en ese retrato me diga por favor, ya le he dado mas datos que a ninguna otra persona, ya le mencione que es enfermera, que vino como voluntaria de guerra, que se cambio el nombre, ya le mstre la foto, se que quiza este cambiada pero no creo que sus ojos y su sonrisa sean algo que no la puedan identificar, ya le dije hasta la edad, cree que con esos datos no le es suficiente para tratar de recordar si la vio o no en los pasillos de este hospital?, ahora bien si me lo permite quiza si me muestra los archivos de su personal durante el tiempo de guerra, o algunas fotos, a lo mejor pudo encontrar algo que me diga si ella estuvo aqui o no. cree que podria ayudarme en eso?.

- No. - la respuesta fue cortante, - no creo que esa persona haya pasado por aqui, yo fui quien atendio a todo el personal durante esa epoca y la verdad no recuerdo a nadie con esas caracterizticas, y si indague un poco sobre su vida era para encontrar algun dato que me indicara su interes sobre la Familia Maquencie pero veo que no hay ninguna relacin entre usted y ellos, y por lo tanto yo no le dare ninguna informacion mas, y como ya le dije no recuerdo a nadie con esas carateristicas asi que si me permite tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. - La joven ahora se mostraba fria y decidida a terminar aquella charla.

Alberth tomo la foto que habia quedado en el escritorio de la chica, la volvio a poner dentro de su portafolios, y sin decir una palabra mas agradecio con un simple gracias y una inclinacion de cabeza, para luego ponerse de pie y salir de aquella oficina, en sus pensamientos escuchaba la voz de Terry diciendole " Te lo dije, solo fue una perdida de Tiempo", pero en su corazon escuchaba una voz que le gritaba que el estaba en lo cierto y que aquella joven sabia mas de lo que habia dicho, suspiro con algo de resigancion pero no se daria por vencido esperaria unos dias mas y la buscaria de nuevo.... quien lo hubiera dicho que una mujer con cara de angel pudiera ser tan cruel, definitivamente, nunca podria encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida, no mientras las mujerse siguieran siendo tan falsas y vanas.

Dulcine se habia quedado recargada en la puerta de su oficina, despues de que aquel hombre se paro y se alejo, ella se habia pusto de pie tratando de alcanzarlo, no sabia porque aquel desconocido le habia causado esa angustia al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules a punto de soltar una lagrima, parecia bastante agobiado por la ausencia de aquella chica pecosa, o como el la habia llamado con tanto carinio " su Pequenia" ,su sufrimiento le habia llegado al corazon pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir a detenerlo los ojos de otra mujer habian venido a su mente y no habia podido evitar pensar en el dolor que aquella mujer habia pasado, no supo que hacer, ademas estaba tambien la duda que habia nacido en su corazon desde que vio a bella en la marquecina del teatro, eso era algo que tambien la estaba haciendo dudar pues seguramente si le hubiera dicho a aquel hombre la verdad, ella no tendria oportunidad de resolver sus sospechas.

* * *

El puerto parecia no haber cambiado nada, todo seguia igual, a pesar que habia estado fuera por un poco mas de dos meses ahi parecia que el tiempo no habia corrido, observaba atento hacia el mar con sus pupilas de zafiro perdidas entre las olas que se agitaban , sintio una suave mano posandose en su hombro llamandolo con suavidad.

- Hola hijo, bienvenido. - la voz de Eleonor era muy suave, parecia que comprendia el dolor que tenia su primogenito en el corazon al haber fallado en su viaje. el no dijo palabra pero por primera vez sintio un gran deseo de abrazarse a su madre como si aun fuera un ninio y soltar en su pecho toda la fustracin que llevaba en su alma.

- Mama!......- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes de echarse en su brazos y cumplir lo que su corazon le gritaba, sin embargo fueron solo un par de lagrimas que se escaparon revelandose al esfuerzo que el hacia por contenerse.

- Vamos a casa... ahi estaras mejor- Eleonor podia adivinar el esfuerzo de su hijo por ocultar su sentimiento, pero sabia que venia destrozado ... se lo habia revelado al llamarla por primera vez "Mama", mostrando asi la falta que le hacia el sentir carino y apoyo en ese momento. ella solto suavemete el abrazo y tomandolo de la mano comenzo a caminar con el, rumbo al auto que los esperaba.

- Espera.....- Terry se detuvo bruscamente, y retomando su postura - necesito hacer algo antes de ir a casa, - se dirigio a las oficinas del puerto y ahi encontro lo que buscaba, un servicio de telegrafo, pidio ser atendido y mando el mensaje que estaba seguro se recibiria en un par de horas al otro lado del oceano. despues salio y volvio a donde su madre lo esperaba para alejarse junto a ella rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

- No te perece que la tarde es preciosa Anthony- la voz chillona de una chica retumbaba en los oidos del joven y le hacian sentir un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda.

- Si. - la respuesta fue simple, a pesar de sus esfuerzos el aun estaba renuente a aceptar a Eliza, poco a poco habia aclarado su mente despues de tanto tiempo dormido logrando asi recordar la crueldad con que esta y su hermano se habian ensaniado con la dulce joven de ojos de esmeralda, asi que no podia evitar su rechazo hacia la joven peliroja, pero se veia obligado a cumplir con los caprichos de la Tia Abuela quien constantemente lo chantajeba con su delicada salud.

- Que te pasa, pareciere que no estas agusto conmigo, - la joven trataba de atraer la atencion de aquellos ojos de cielo,- es que acaso vas a contradecir a la Tia?, ya sabes que su mayor deseco es que tu y yo nos llevemos bien, quien sabe quiza en un futuro lleguemos a ...... formalizar.- ponia cara de inocencia cuando ya era bien sabido por todos que ella de inocente no tenia ni un cabello.

- Perdon Eliza, creo que aun esta demasiado frio , ademas no es muy seguro continuar patinando en el lago, sera mejor que volvamos a casa........ si no te importa. - no dijo mas y comenzo a caminar hacia la mancion, la chica se quedo con la palabra en la boca, estaba apunto de reclamarle su grosero proceder para con ella, pero se contubo, sabia que por las malas nunca lograria su objetivo y su objetivo era que ahora que "La huerfana" no estaba mas en sus vidas Anthony fuera para ella, al fin tenia el camino libre y no desaprovecharia la oportunidad, ella y su familia habian arriesgado mucho para lograr ese objetivo y no lo arruinaria por un simple desaire, ademas de que estaba comprobado que con Anthony era mejor ir por las buenas, pues por las malas nunca lograria nada, asi que se veria obligada a seguir fingiendo ser una " ninia buena".

- _esto te lo soporto solo porque se que seras el siguiente heredero de la familia Andrey - _pensaba para si la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar de tras del joven quien ni siquiera se habia dignado a ofrecerle el brazo para que volvierna juntoa a la casa- _y no puedo permitir que te cases con otra que no sea yo, y asi lo hare aunque tenga que matar a la misma tia abuela_.

Por la ventana del despacho Archi veia a lo lejos como su primo se acercaba a la mansion seguido por la hipocrita de Eliza, sentia copasion por el joven ya que por su extrema bondad y buen corazon se veia obligado a cumplir con los dceos de una anciana egoista y dura que no sabia mas que manejar la vida de sus nietos a su antojo, como deseaba verse libre al fin de aquel apeido que tambien le habia traido a el inumerables desgracias, pero no podia, no mientras Alberth no volviera definitivamente, aun asi se alegraba de no tener que ser el quien tuviera que atender los caprichos de quella chica tan deseperante. lo unico bueno es que el podia escusarse en el trabajo para no tener que convivir con aquella gente, y en sus adentros pensaba que pronto muy pronto podria hacerles pagar un poco del danio que habian hecho en el pasado, solo una firma mas y podria gritarles a los cuatro vientos que no formaban mas parte de los negocios de la familia Andrey , eso aunque fuera algo cruel pues el sabia muy bien lo que se acercaba para aquella familia , lo hacia sentirse alegre, por fin lograria el vengarse un poco por los sufrimientos de la bella pecosa.

- Por fin pude deshacerme de ella- Anthony se quejaba mientras entraba en el despacho donde se encontraba su primo y se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillon.

- no te quejes..... ahora si que tienes toda su atencion..- Archie se burlaba divertido por el rostro de fastidio que su primo no podia disimular.

- Ya quisiera verte con ella aunque fuera cinco minutos para que supieras mi tormento, no puedo soportar su hipocresia trando de comportarse coomo si fuera una dulce jovencita inocente.... y creeme que de verdad a ella eso no le va. es solo una burda copia de lo que es una dama. - el chico desahogaba su sentir con la unica persona en la que podia confiar en aquellos momentos.

- lo se, pero que remedio, es tu futura esposa.......- se burlaba nuevamente mirandolo divertido con sus ojos de miel.

- Que se te queme la lengua si vuelves a decir semejante insensatez.-

- pues si sigues complaciendo a la Tia Abuela no dudo que termine casandote con ella, claro si no lo haces seguro le da "Otro infarto".

-Si ya lo se.... pero tambien sabemos que por mas "infartos" que le den no morira pronto.......- el ojiazul miraba a su primo y no pudieron cotener mas la risa, asi que los dos dejaron escapar una carcajada, ambos sabian que por mas que la vieja fingiera sus infartos estos no la matarian pues su salud era mejor que la de ninguno en la familia, pero al igual que ella ellos fingian creerle y dejarse manejar,, lo que la vieja no descubriria era que ellos tenian su plan y su manera de llegar a lo mas obscuro de su "gran" amor y devocion hacia la familia Ligan, por lo pronto no les quedaba mas que seguir el juego, siendo Anthony el mas perjudicado por ello.

* * *

Las fiestas Navidenias habian pasado, tres personas en diferentes partes del mundo habian pasado sus festejos muy diferentes, aunque estaban ligados por los pensamientos y sentimientos que cada uno sentia.

Terry, al haber vuelto a NewYork se sentia mas solo que antes, pues tiempo atras habia pasado esas fechas aniorando el carinio de la persona que mas amaba pero que pensaba de otro, aun asi le bastaba saberla viva y en un lugar seguro , sin embargo a hora, estas fechas le habian traido recuerdos de la misma persona pero ahora, haciendole una herida profunda al no saber donde se encontraba y peor aun sin saber si aun estaba viva..... asi que no tuvo el valor ni el deseo para convivir con nadie, solo le pidio a Roberth le diera el libreto de la siguente puesta en escena y se entrego de lleno a sus solitarios ensayos, los cuales no habia compartido ni sigquiera con Karen ... su mejor amiga.

Bella, lejos de saber que en otras partes del mundo habia dos jovenes aniorando estar con ella, al igual que inumerables personas que la creian a salvo en un internado, habia pasado la mas bella navida y anio nuevo recibiendo la buena ventura al lado de su nueva familia, entre grandes festejos dentro de la compania teatral habian disfrutado lo que era compartir en familia , sin embargo las doce campanadas del anio que se aeljaba habian taido un sentimiento de anioranza a su corazon, era un deseo por algo que ella desconocia pero que su corazon sabia muy bien que necesecitaba, para Steven habia sido lo mismo, pero no la primera vez como Bella, el tambien sentia anioranza por una familia que exixtia en su pasado pero que no recordaba, en esas fechas era comun que el sintiera como si una parte de su cuerpo estuviera perdida en otro lado muy lejano, pero lo ocultaba muy bien, ahora estaba sonriendo con su familia y disfrutaria al maximo de esa epoca tan especial al lado de esa dulce hermana que la vida le habia otorgado y de esos amorosos padres que el destino habia puesto en su camino.

Alberth habia pasado quiza la mas solitaria de sus navidades y habia recibido el anio de la misma manera. habia brindado al aire pensando en su querida hermana y recordando a la familia que en algun momento de su vida tuvo, algunas lagrimas habian resbalado por sus mejillas al recordar las festividades al lado de su hermana Pauna y de sus padres, por supuesto recordo los bellos momentos al lado de la pecosa y deseo con todo su corazon que si la vida podia regalarle un deseo fuera el de volver a ver a su "Pequenia", con esa esperanza se habia quedado un par de semanas en aquella ciudad, habia recibido un Telegrama de Terry avisandole su llegada a America y deseandole suerte, asi como rogandole le comunicara cualquier informacion por insignificante que pareciera, pero al parecer la suerte le habia voteado la espalda, habia vuelto un par de ocacines al hospital Lampier, pero Dulcinee se habia negado a recibirlo diciendo que no tenian nada que hablar, asi que vio perdido lo unico que lo mantenia en aquella ciudad, y decicio que ese seria el ultimo dia que perdia su tiempo ahi, volveria a Londres para encontrarse nuevamente con George y seguir la busqueda en algun otro lugar....y por supuesto que tambien averiguaria por otros medios sobre que ocultaba aquella bella mujer.

Dulcine, habia estado esos ultimos tiempos debatiendose entre decir la verdad y lograr un acercamiento a aquel hombre que le habia robado el suenio o mantenerse fiel al silencio que le daba felicidad a sus mas intimos amigos, aun asi no habia podido descansar, varias veces se habia negado a habblar con aquel joven de mirada de cielo, no sabia si realmente hacia un bien o un mal al mantener a Bella lejos de su verdadera familia, y despues de mucho meditarlo tomo una decicion.

* * *

Alberth estaba dejando el hotel, se encontraba en firmando su salida y con un auto esperando por el en la puerta para llevarlo a la estacion de trenes,

- Esperamos que su estancia aqui haya sido de su agrado, y ojala vuelva pronto- Amablemente la resepcionista lo despedia y tomaba el documento firmado.

- Muy Amable, yo tambien espero volver pronto por aqui. - tomaba su portafolios y daba media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, de pronto sus pasos se detuvieron en la entrada, como una alucinacion, se encontrba una hermosa mujer vestida elegantemente ademas estaba acompaniada por otra joven que le igualba en belleza pero claramente un poco menor en edad que ella, se quedo sin habla, Dulcine lo miraba fijamente, y el no podia dar un paso, pues al lado de la bella joven habia unos ojos de esmeralda que el creia eran inigualables, no sabia como reaccionar, sus ojos le gritaban que habia encontrado lo que buscaba, pero la razon se negaba a reconocerlo,,...............por primera ves sintio que Dios habia escuchado sus ruegos......

_**Bien... SAluditosSSSSSS!. Puea aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia, espero les este gustando y ojala me lo hagan saber por medio de un review...........(jijijijiji, casi no pido nada verdad?). pues ya casi estamos a la mitad de la historia, les pido un poco de pasiencia para llegar a lfinal y que me sigan regalando un poquito de su tiempo para compartirlo por medio de ese fic.**_

_**Gracias a Galaxilam: Yo tambien me hubiera infartado si alguien como ALberth me hiciera eso, pero creo que un infarto fulminante me hubiera dado si hubiera sido Terry.....jajaj.. la verdad es que no se ni por cual, ya que los tres (Anthony, Alberth y Terry) estan guaperrrimos. pero bueno la unica suertuda de la historia como siempre es Candy, ojala y continues conmigo leiendo este fic. gracias mil y bendiciones.**_

_**Gracias Starligt: que bueno que te siga a gradando mi fic, espero no defraudarte en los siguientes capitulos y que te siga gustando el rumbo de la historia, por cierto, ahi mecionaste que me dejabas tu direccion electronica pero no aparece, no se si la borraste o porque motivo no aparece, de iguel manera tratare de seguirme comunicando contigo aunque sea por este pequenio mensaje, y ya sabes que para mi son importantes tus opiniones al igual que la de los demas. bueno te agradesco nuevamente y ojala te guste este capitulo..... bendiciones y mil gracias otra vez.**_

_**y a todos (as) los demas que len esta historia pero que no me han mandado na mensajito, tambien les agradesco por leer y regalarme un poquito de su tiempo, ojala y sigan la historia hasta el final, tratare de actualizar pronto, que Dios los bendiga y la vida les sonria dia a dia, ....... nos leemos luego!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo XII**

**Juegos de la vida y verdades ocultas.**

La gira por el continente europeo llegaba a su fin, Bella y Steven estaban algo extraniados de que en lugar de volver a casa hubieran hido a Londres, asi que decididos a terminar con la incertidumbre decidieron preguntar a sus padres y fueron a buscarlos a su habitacion, Dianey y Franck Maquencie se preparaban para reunirse con todos los miembros de la compania Teatral y comunicarles el porque de aquella decicion y del rumbo por el que continuarian.

- Si?, adelante- Dianey sedia el paso a sus hijos, sabia que eran ellos los que llamaban a la puerta, y sabia tambien el motivo por el cual seguramente estaban presisamente ahi.

- Hola, buenos dias mama- saludaba Bella con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Buenos dias princesa- La saludaba cariniosamente como si aun fuera una pequenita- y mi principe valiente no me saluda?- Preguntaba con dulce voz mientras se acercaba a Steven que habia amanecido un poco serio, pero correspondia al saludo de su madre.

- Perdon mama, solo estaba esperando que Bella terminara de saludarte, - se acerco y poso un tierno beso en la mejilla de la bella mujer.

- Pasa algo?- Dianey preguntaba fingiendo no saber y se volvia al espejo para dar los ultimos toques a su arreglo.

- y Papa?- preguntaba la chica aun lado de su hermano.

- Que pasa conmigo?- Franck Maquencie salia del cuarto de banio, listo para comenzar su dia- y aque debemos esta grata visita a nuestra habitacion?, - los jovenes se veian uno a otro dudando si era correcto cuestionar las deciciones de sus padres. pero con una mirada de apoyo de uno a otro, decidieron por fin preguntar y ser directos.

- Bueno...- Steven tomaba la palabra mientras su hermana lo apoyaba tomandole mano como si aun fueran unos ninios.- quicieramos....... es que no.... - Bella le dio un ligero apreton en la mano que sostenia para que hiciera la pregunta de una vez Steven asintio y sin dudarlo mas solto la pregunta rapido y directo, se sentian raros haciendo esto ya que nunca habian cuestionado nada desde que se habian unido ala familia Maquencie, sabian que las deciciones que tomaban sus padres eran las correctas y que siempre pensaban en el bienestar de todos, pero ellos habian tenido sentimientos extranios asi como algunos suenios raros que los habian atromentado desde que se corrio el rumor dentro de la compania de que irian a America, ya sus padres se lo habian comentado como una posibilidad, pero ellos nunca pensaron que seria tan pronto, asi que decidieron hablar y poner en claro todo.- lo que deseamos saber es porque hemos venido a Londres en lugar de continuar hacia Francia?. - la voz de Steven sono muy segura a pesar de su nervios.

- Bueno, no es un secreto que yo habia pensado ir a America, asi que si venimos a Londres, fue porque era el puerto mas cercano a la ultima ciudad en la que estuvimos, y necesitamos estar en America lo mas pronto posible, el invierno casi Termina y la temporada de Primavera pronto comenzara, necesitamos estar listos. - Franck, no veia nada de malo en que sus hijos le cuestionaran algo pero si le parecia extranio, ya que no habia sucedido con anterioridad, Dianey continuaba en silencio, su corazon era muy certero en sus presentimientos y ella sabia que sus hijos tenian miedo de regresar a su posible pais de origen.

- Pero porque tenemos que ir a America tan apresuradamente?, yo creo que podiamos tomar unas semanas de vacaciones antes de dirigirnos a ese lugar- Bella hablaba un poco nerviosa, se notaba que no le agraaba mucho la idea de ir al "Nuevo Continente".

- Bueno, pues la oportunidad se esta presentando de esta manera y no creo que sea correcto dejarla pasar,.... ademas pienso que seria maravilloso que tu carera se expandiera fuera de nuestro pais, eso te ayudara mucho a ti y a la compania, y tambien pense que les alegraria mucho conocer un nuevo pais y ciudades muy diferentes a las que han conocido hasta hoy. pero .... veo que no les agrada mucho la noticia....... hay alguna razon en particular......- La voz de Franck era pausada, sabia que sus hijos querian decirle algo y el estaba dispuesto ha escuchar, en el tiempo que llevabn juntos habia nacido la suficiente confianza como para que ellos experesaran sus sentimientos y no veia porque ahora se les estaba dificultando tanto.

- Que es lo que pasa hijos?- Dianey se agregaba a la conversacion y se posaba al lado de su marido tomandolo de la mano- es que no quieren ir a america?- pregunto sabiendo que habia dado en el punto clave.

- Bueno......- Steven dudaba de expresar su sentir, amaba a sus padres y no queria que todo terminara en un mal entendidio y sobre todo que alguien saliera lastimado, habia estado conversando con Bella ha cerca de sus extranios suenos y ella habia hecho lo mismo con el, les parecia muy extranio que en algunos de sus suenios las personas que aparecian en ellos fueran tan semejantes para ambos, por que ellos tenian suenios tan parecidos?, aun no lo sabian pero habian decidido callar para no lastimar a sus padres, ellos mas que nadie deceaban continuar con la familia que ahora tenian y que les parecia maravillosa, por ello habian tomado aquella decicion de dejar su pasdo atras y continuar con su vida al lado de los Maquencie, pero ahora, presentian que aquel suenio se acabaria si ellos viajaban a America, algo dentro de sus ser les indicaba que asi seria, y ellos no lo deceaban asi.

- Lo que pasa.... - Bella tomaba la palabra- es que no estamos muy seguros de que sea lo mejor para nosotros..... como familia......

- A que te refieres con eso princesa?- Preuntaba Franck mientras se alejaba de su esposa y tomaba la mano de Bella suavemente para guiarla a sentarse a su lado en la pequenia salita de la habitacion, dianey habia hecho lo mismo con Steven y se sentaban frente a Bella y su padre, para iniciar una conversacion mas intima, sabian que los demas esperaban en el comedor del hotel pero para ellos en ese momento era mas importante calmar el corazon de sus hijos y darles la seguridad de que nada malo pasaria con aquella decicion, habian formado una familia y como familia continuarian luchando contra cualquier cosa que se les prsentara, asi que comenzaron a hablar con sus hijos y estos ha su ves a comentarles sobre sus temores.

- bueno.... nosotros no habiamos querido comentarles nada porque no nos parecio importante, pero es que ultimamente hemos tenido algunos suenios que no sabemos porque o de que provienen, son.... son.... mas que suenios...... es como si nuestra mente tratara de decirnos algo.......- Steven hablaba con algo de duda pues ni para ellos era algo certero el hecho de que pudieran recuperar la memoria.

- Y porque los atormenta tanto el tener esos ..... recuerdos?......y sobre todo que tiene que ver eso con nuestro viaje a America? -Franck deceaba llegar al fondo de todo para poder auxiliar a sus hijos y dejaran su temor aun lado.

- Es que ... bueno.... ustedes saben clarmente que cuando decidieron tomarnos como a sus hjos los dos no teniamos ningun parecido, y ademas habiamos sido enviados al hospital de lugares muy diferentes, para cualquier persona es claro que Steven y yo anteriormente no teniamos ningun tipo de relacion, pero ........ ahora desde que hemos estado juntos como... hermanos..... nuestros suenios han sido muy semejantes y tambien las personas que aparecen en ellos, .....- Bella habia bajado la mirada, no queria que se dieran cuanta de la trizteza que habia en sus ojos al pensar que su hermosa familia terminaria si se dirigian a america.

- No entiendo muy bien,...... podrian darnos un ejemplo?.....- Franck y Dianey se miraban necesitaban estar seguros e lo que estaban viviendo sus hijos para poder ayudarlos.

- un ejemplo.... creo que seria el joven que ambos hemos soniado,..... yo he soniado a un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio, realmente joven.... como de unos 14 anios, su mirad es dulce y viste muy elegante y un estilo ya no muy comun en estos dias, ademas siempre esta en medio de un jardin lleno de hermosas rosas y sotiene una rosa que yo nunca he visto es muy bella, blanca y con un poco de verde en el centro, el me la ofrece y me dice que esa soy yo, ...... pero despues todo de vuelve negro y el aparece montado en un caballo y despues lo veo caer mientras yo grito un nombre, despues, me despierto muy asustada y con una angustia en el pecho, pero no recuerdo el nombre que estaba gritando, su mirada estan tierna y su sonrisa tan dulce que me ha sido imposible olvidarme de su imagen........- Bella guarda silencio y vuelve su mirada a steven para que el comente su propio suenio con el mismo joven. Franck y Dianey la imitan voviendo su mirada hacia su hijo.

- Yo, yo, sonie al mismo joven, el me acompaniaba en un lugar que no recuerdo haber visto, era muy parecido a mi laboratorio, pero aun mas grande y tenia una puerta de piedra oculta, el menciona que me quedo fabulosa, dandome a entender que yo mimo cree esa puerta y ese lugar secreto, despues nos encaminamos hacia otro lugar y el me muestra con orgullo un jardin de rosas en el cual se alcanza a ver un portal que esta cubierto por las mismas flores, me invita caminar hacia el jardin y me muestra la misma rosa que Bella menciono, y me pide que le ayude a cuidarla, de pronto aparece una figura a lo lejos muy borrosa alguien que no puedo distinguir pero por su voz se que es un hombre joven, el nos llama por nuestros nombres y se acerca corriendo pero por mas que trato no logro distinguir saber quienes, despues despierto y ... todo termina..... pero al igual que Bella no logro recordar los nombres,,.......... pero lo que si recuerdo es que ellos mencionan que esa es la mas bella propiedad de America. y lo que nos ha inquietado es que los dos soniamos al mimo joven....... y el mismo jardin .... la misma rosa Blanca......

- Ya veo.......- Franck se ponia de pie sobandose la barbilla...- Ustedes se habian comentado este suenio?,.... talves Bella te lo comento y por eso tuviste un suenio tan parecido....

- No, cuando yo tuve ese suenio , Bella tambien lo tuvo, ...... la misma noche, y cuando nos levantamos, los dos sentimos algo extranio asi que yo decidi contarle a ella lo que me habia sucedido y ......

- y yo me sorprendi mucho cuando me describio al joven y a la rosa..... pues eran losmismos que yo habia soniado ese dia.... ademas no solo es eso, ya nos han ocurrido algunas otras cosas....

- como cuales?...- pregunto Dianey intrigada por aquella situacion

- Pues.... el ultimo dia que estuvimos en francia, ....... cuando fuimos a tomar un cafe con Marcus .y Minerva...... este tuvo un pequenio accidente al toparse con un joven........ lo curioso es que yo senti que conocia a ese joven, y al otro que lo acompaniaba......... no quise mencionarlo pero me extranio mucho la forma en que nos miraba y parece que a Bella le sucedio lo mismo, lo mas curioso fue que cuando Marcus nos menciono su nombre los dos sentimos algo...... que no sabria como explicarlo,, era como si ese nombre nos fuera muy familar a los dos, ademas la mirada del otro joven...... ahora que me pongo a pensarlo bien........ ese otro joven era muy parecido al chico que soniamos........ solo que mas .......mayor.....

- a quien se refiren claramente...- pregunto franck y mas intrigado ante aquellos sucesos,.....

- el nombre que mencino marcus fue.... Terrece..... Terrece Granchester........ pero luego nos dijo que lo conocian mas simplemente como "Terry"......- Cuando Dianey escucho el nombre palidecio y se quedo sin palabras, lo mismo le sucedio a Franck.

La habitacin quedo en silencio, el corazon de la pareja Maquencie parecia estar sintiendo lo mismo, sus miradas se cruzaban fijamente, aquello los habia tomado por sorpresa, era imposible que ellos hubieran visto a Terry aquel dia al lado de Roberty y seguramente el otro joven al que se referian era el mismo que lo acompaniaba esa noche, el joven Andrey,..... que sucio juego les tenia preparado el destino?...... parecia que Terry habia estado unido a sus hijos en el pasado, pero que tanto habian estado ligados?...... y que tenia que ver a quel joven rubio y ojos azules que los jovenes mencionaban..... por un momento Franck dudo sobre su decicion de ir a america.

* * *

El lugar era sorprendente, era como de un cuento, las propiedades de la familia Andrey eran majestuosas y enormes, sin duda alguna eran muy bellas,...... pero aquel lugar tenia un toque de magia que lo hacia sentirse como en un suenio, los jardines que miraba atravez de aquel ventanal lo tenian completamente impresionado, los arboles estaba perfectamente armonizados, era una perfeccion increible, aun no sabia que lo habia llevado a tomar esa decicion de ir con aquel par de desconocidas...... mejor dicho si lo sabia habia sido aquel par de esmeraldas que el siempre habia pensado no tenian igual, recordaba como un par de semanas atras Dulcine se habia aparecido en aquel Hotel acompaniada de la joven..... y solo le habia entregado una pequenia hoja de papel doblada por la mitad donde estaba escrito una direccion y le habia dicho que si le interesaba hablar lo esperaria ahi, le habia dado una fecha y sin decir mas se alejo junto con la otra joven, su curiosidad y el saber el porque de aquella reaccion, no lo habian dejado en paz durate los dias que siguieron, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar ni decir nada, ni siquiera habia podido moverse de lugar, asi que cuando al fin pudo reaccionar ellas ya no estaban, y cuando fue a buscarla al Hospital nadie supo decirle nada, solo que Dulcine habia pedido un par de semanas para ausentarse, asi que no le quedo mas que esperar y ahora al fin estaba ahi, esperando ser atendido por la Condeza de Lampierre, lo unico que habia logrado comprobar hasta ese momento era que el nombre del hospital si pertenecia a una familia noble, tal y como se lo habia comentado a Terry el primer dia que estuvieron ahi. ahora tenia muchas mas preguntas por hacer. el ruido de la puertra al abrirse a sus espaldas lo hiso dar media vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba ver.

- Buenso dias- Saludaba Dulcinee con una gran sonrisa.- veo que no tuvo problema para encontrar el lugar.

- a decir verdad si tuve un poco de dificultad, pero algunas personas del poblado cercano me orientaron muy bien, y logre estar justo a tiempo. - Albert respondia a la dama

- Veo que ya se recupero de la impresion- sonaba un poco burlona........- digame a quien le recordo mi hermana?

- Su hermana?......- Alberth sabia a quien se referia pero lo sorprendia el hecho de que mecionara que era su hermana.

- asi es..... mi hermana,....... La condeza Caroline di' Lampierre.......-Respondia sin perder su sonrisa.

- Asi que ..... usted es ......

- Dulcine de Lampierre.....- respondia interrumpiendo al joven- no acostumbro mencionar mi apeido porque no me parece necesario y no me gusta que que las personas me traten diferente por una simple palabra.

- Pero ... si usted es mayor?...... no debia ser.....- Alberth estaba mas que sorprendido con aquella revelacion.

- La condeza de Lampierre?, no.... a mi los titulos noviliarios no me importan ademas no es una vida a la que me gustaria estar atada, y el haber entregado el titulo a mi hermana fue la mejor decicion que pude tomar, ella ha sabido manejar todo mejor que yo, aunque no lo crea y a pesar de su juventud es una persona muy capaz e inteligente. ha sabido muy bien manejar todo esto. pero no por eso es una mujer firbola y vana, muy contrario a eso es de un corazon muy puro y una chica muy dulce, por ello se a ganado la amistad de la reina.,... suena como cuento de Hadas pero aun en nuetros tiempos existen todas esas ... como llamarlo?....... "situaciones"....pero dejemonos de esos temas.. y mejor respondame..... por que le impresiono tanto ver a mi hermana?, a caso le recuerda a alguien?..........- Alberth permanecia callado, la verdad era que esa joven era identica a Candy, mismos ojos, misma boca, su rostro era identico se podria decir que hasta tenia las mismas discretas pecas que aun se podian observar si se le miraba con atencion, la naricilla era respingada y pequenia, y tambien tenia casi la misma exprecion en su mirada, ese brillo tan particular que el creia solo podia pertenecer a su pequenia.... ahora se daba cuenta que no era asi, y si antes estaba intrigado a hora lo estaba mas.... no sabia si responder pero tenia que llegar al fondo de eso .

- Me parece que la respuesta es muy obvia, su hermana tiene un gran parecido a mi Pequenia. si no fuera por el color de su pelo juraria que es Candy- respondio muy seguro.

- y digame nunca ha visto a nadie mas que se paresca a ella?..... tal vez si hace memoria su misterio se resuelva.......

Alberth la miraba como queriendo comprender sus palabras..... en un intento por seguir el consejo de la joven comenzo a hacer memoria........ los ojos de Alberth se abrieron hasta el limite. la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro le dio la respuesta a Dulcinee.

- Veo que ha dado en el blanco......- su tono de voz era un tanto divertido- ahora comprende porque el dia que lo conoci yo estaba igual de sorprendida que usted ante aquella marquecina?.- al parecer ella habia llegado a una conclucion que era desconocida para Alberth pero seguramente si lo habia citado ahi era para aclarar todo y atar los cavoz suelto.

- Me esta queriendo decir que........ ?, acaso,,,, ella es..?

- Cuando yo vi aquella marquesina me quede muy sorpendida del cambio, pero sin saberlo encontre la respuesta a una mision de mas de veinte anios, no estaba muy segura de que todo fuera como yo pensaba, pero cuando hable con usted en el hospital mis sospechas crecieron mas, no quiero lastimar a personas inocentes en esto, asi que cuando mi sospecha fue confirmada decidi que era mejor hablar primero con usted y despues tomar una decicion de que debemos hacer para que nadie resulte lastimado...... por mi investigacion me di cuenta del porque usted queria saber acerca de la familia Maquencie... y dejeme decirle que creo que sus sospechas son ciertas, aun no se porque todo ha llegado a este punto pero sera muy bueno hablar, antes de que mi hermana este presente sera mejor que usted y yo hablemos.....- Dulcine se volvia a ver a Albert dulcemente, y con ua dicha en sus ojos que el no habia visto hasta ese dia. al parecer se habia adelantado al jusgarla como una mujer fria mentirosa y vana, ella tambien tenia sus razones para permanecer callada y ahora mas que unca el desaba saber cuales eran esas razones.

- Hece un poco mas de 23 anios, mi familia vivo un suceso bastante fuerte, esto nos danio muchisimo..... y la culpa en gran parte fue por parte de su padre........- La joven habia comenzado a relatar su historia, y ante las palabras recien mencionadas Alberth sabia que debia permanecer callado pero no dejo de sorprenderse cuando Dulcine mecino a su padre, la joven prosiguio. - yo era muy ninia, cuando todo aquelllo sucedio, pero la trizteza de mi madre y su agonia quedaron en mi memoria para siempre ademas de haberle hecho una promesa que nunca romperia, el odio de mi "Familia"- dijo con sarcasmo esta ultima palabra- me hiso recordar dia a dia que no debia fallar en mi busqueda, por un tiempo no pude hacer nada, mas que ayudar a mi madre siendo una buan ninia y jugando con mi pequenia hermana, pero los parientes de mi madre a si como de mi padre no nos permitian vivir tranquilas, cuando tuve un poco mas de trece anios mi madre en su lecho de muerte me conto la mas trizte historia que jamas habia escuchado y ahi supe el porque del odio desmedido de la familia hacia nosotras.

_Mi pequenia Dulcine_- La voz de la mujer que fuera su madre resonaba en sus oidos como si hubiera sido ayer que ocurrio tan trizte suceso- _no sabes como lamento tener que dejarte en estos momentos, y sobre todo dejar una carga tan pesada en tus hombros,....... mi ninia necesito que tu me ayudes a cumplir con algo que no he logrado hasta hoy, se que aun eres muy joven pero te pido que cuando tengas un poco mas d edad, busques a estas personas y termines con lo que yo no he podido.........- tomaba aire para poder continuar hablando con su hija- Dulcine, tengo que rebelarte algo que talvez destruya la imagen que tienes de tu madre, pero n o me importa porque yo se que no falte a nadie, ademas necesito que sepas toda la verdad para que en un futuro tu no cometas los errores de tu madre y puedas lograr una felicidad plena........ Dulcinee...... cuando yo era muy joven me enamore perdidamente de un joven que conoci durante un viaje que hise con mis padres hacia escocia, el era muy apuesto, sus ojos eran tan verdes que parecian un hermoso par de esmeraldas, y sus cabellos parecian rayos de sol, el era el heredero de una familia muy importante de America, aunque sus raices eran de Escocia, cuando nos conocimos nos enamoramos a pesar de que nuestro amor estaba prohibido, pues sin saberlo yo habia sido llevada a quel lugar por un compromiso que mi padre habia arreglado con un conde, el conde de Lampierre, yo no podia negarme a la decicion de mis padres a si que tuve que comunicarselo a el, cuando lo supo sus ojos me expresaron el dolor que sentia por aquella situacion y entonces me confeso que yo era y seria el amor de su vida y que nunca me olvidaria, con el pasar de los anios supe que el habia aceptado un matrimonio que al igual que el mio habia sido arreglado por sus padre para beneficio de su familia, asi fue como el y yo nos vimos atrapados en una vida que no deceabamos. _

_Con el tiempo yo aprendi a sentir carinio y respeto por tu padre y tu fuiste producto de aquel sincero sentimiento, cuando tu tenias un pocomas de dos anios, tu padre murio yo estaba muy abatida por todo eso, asi que viaje nuevamente a escocia donde por asares del destino me volvia a encontrar con "el ", entonces al vernos nos olvidamos de todo, hacia un poco mas de un mes que tu padre habia muerto asi que yo senti que no le fallaba a nadie al entregarme a quel momento de felicidad. sin pensarlo disfrutamos de unos dias juntos y nos entregamos por completo olvidandonos del mundo, el me conto su vida y yo le conte la mia, asi fue como me entere que tenia dos hijos una joven y un pequenio, yo le platique que solo habia podido tener a una bella mujercita, queria conocerte sabes?, pero yo le dije que seria imposible pues estabas con tus abuelos paternos ._

_El ultimo dia que nos vimos, el me prometio regresar, que hablaria con su mujer y le pediria la separacion , ella tambien sufria por aquel matrimonio, pues sus padres la habian enganiado al asegurarle que el estaba muy enamorado de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta que era falso y que todo habia sido arreglado por conveniencia de las familias, comenzo a tener problemas y el poco carinio que habia sentido el hacia ella habia desaparecido por las constantes discuciones, al reencontrarnos decidio que merreciamos la oportunidad que se nos nego en el pasado y que se separaria de su mujer para que formaramos una familia. _

_Nuestros encuentros se siguieron dando un par de mese despues, el habia vuelto pretextando negocios, habia pedido a su esposa la separacion pero ella se habia negado, pues preferia seguir viviendo en un mar de discuciones antes que la sociedad la senialara por aceptar el divorcio , yo no le exia nada, con estar a su lado y vivir un poco de su amor era suficiente para mi, en aquella ocacion el tuvo que regresar mas pronto de lo planeado, su hija tenia una enfermedad muy extrania y habia tenido una recaida, yo volvi a casa donde me esperaban tus abuelos y mis padres, habian tomado nuevamente una decicion sin consultarme y ahora viviria bajo la custodia de los Lampierre, ellos creian que yo aun estaba en edad para contraer nuevamente matrimonio y eso era algo que no estaba bien visto para ellos, asi que lo impedirian y yo tendria que vivir con ellos al igual que tu mi ninia, mis padres aceptaron y cuando yo volvi solo me indicaron lo que tenia que hacer, estuviera o no de acuerdo, a ellos no les importaba ahora pertenecia a la familia de mi difunto esposo._

_poco tiempo despues comense a sentirme mal, y tenia cambios drasticos de salud, tu abuela me descubrio algunas veces mientras estaba en el sanitario devolviendo el desayuno, yo sabia que posiblemente estaba embarazada y quize ocultar mis malestares pero ante su constante vigilancia me fue imposible, cuando me cuestiono si yo habia tenido vida marital con mi esposo antes de morir yo supe que tenia que mentir si queria concervar a mi bebe, asi que le respondi que si, ya habia intentado comunicarme con el verdadero padre pero me fue imposible, ellos vigilaban todo lo que yo hacia, antes de mandar una carta ellos la leian para saber que contaba y hacia quien hiba dirigida, realmente habia perdido toda mi intimidad, pues incluso una doncella dormia en mi habitacion para vigilarme, ademas de que era acompaniada a todos lados por una persona de su confianza y mis salidas del castillo eran contadas y elegidas por ellos, eran demasiado estrictos cuando se trataba de su apellido, nunca fui una persona de su agrado tal vez por eso desconfiaban mas de mi, incluso tuve que discutir largamente para que me permitieran continuar a tu lado mi Dulcine, pues ellos querian mandarte lejos a un Internado para senioritas, y eso si que yo no lo permitiria, ya era suficiente la "jaula" en la que nos tenian como para permitir que te convirtieran en una mujer fria y calculadora como lo era tu abuela y tus tias._

_Cuando tu abuela supo que estaba embarazada, dudo mucho de que fuera de tu padre, pero aun asi no hablo sobre sus sospechas, pero me advirtio que en cuanto naciera el o la pequenia se darian cuanta por el fisico, asi que no le quedria mas remedio que esperar, cuando mi suegro se entero, le dio gusto pensando que por fin llegaria el heredero varon, pero esta felicidad desaparecio cuando tu abuela le hablo sobre sus sospechas, asi que hicieron una reunion familiar y decidieron que si ellos no encontraban parecido fisico con la fmilia el bebe seria " desaparecido", nadie a parte de ellos sabian de mi estado asi que seria facil ocultarlo, y en dado caso de que se supiera, podian alegar que ajustaron cuentas por adulterio y para mantener limpio el apellio de esta forma nadie los jusgaria y les darian la razon, el tiempo paso y mis esfuerzos por liberarme de esa familia fue en vano. faltaba poco para mi alumbramiento y mi unica esperaza estaba muy lejos en America, despues de mucho anios tratando de convencerla al fin la doncella que dormia conmigo accedio a hacerme un favor, y en su siguiente dia libre llevaria mi carta al correo, yo necesitaba que el apareciera lo antes posible, pues la familia habia aumentado sus sospechas por mi tardanza para el parto, se habian calmado un poco gracias a que el medico les dijo que por mi edad era logico que tardara un poco, no se si haya sido cierto o fue una mentira para ayudarme , pues era bien sabido por todos lo que esa familia era capaz de hacer por un simple apellido, y yo era en ese momento la Condeza de Lampierre._

_Cuando el alumbramiento llego, el aun no se habia presentado, yo habia logrado que mi suegra no estuviera presente, ademas como era costumbre alguien tenia que ir a Escocia donde estaban sus origenes a realizar una ceremonia de agradecimiento y ordenar un traje especial para que el o la futura heredera fueran presentados ante la reina, ami me parecian cosas sin sentido pero para ellos eran de gran interes. _

_habia pedido una partera en especial, la misma que te habia recibido a ti mi ninia, sabia que podria confiar en ella en caso de que fuera necesario, y asi fue, cuando la bebe nacio, era muy blanca y sus cabellos parecian rayos de sol, algo no posible dentro de la familia de tu padre, en ese momento yo senti que mi corazon se partia , pero los dolores continuaron y supimos que serian dos bebes, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, y cuando nacio la segunda bebe, era mas parecida a la familia su pelito castanio y su piel blanca el unico problema seria cuando las ninias abrieran los ojitos, y como si dios me quisiera anunciar lo que se avecinaba, las dos pequenias levantaron sus parpados, y entonces aparecieron dos pares de bellas esmerandas, identicas a las de su padre. y ahi tuve que tomar una decicion, la mas apresurada pero que en aquel momento me parecio la mas indicada, tendria que separarlas, no estaba segura si el padre de las ninias habia recibido mi carta aun asi tendria que arriesgarme, tome a la pequenia rubia le di mi bendicion y una pequenia muneca que habia tejido especialemente para ella, pues no sabia que serina dos, le pedi a la partera que partiera inmediatamente antes de que mi suegra llegara y quisiera registrarla, le pedi que llevara a la ninia consigo, le di los datos de la persona que debia buscar le mencione el lugar en escocia y le di suficiente dinero para que guardara silencio , y en caso de que no lo encontrara en ese lugar debia ir a america en su busqueda. la mujer habia sido mi mayor confidente en nuestra juventud asi que no dudo en hacerme aquel favor, perdia una parte de mi corazon pero sabia que salvava la vida de mi hija. tambien le pedi que no digera nada quel hombre de mi segunda hija y que le entregra una nota que yo escribi, aclarandole que fue un poco antes de morir despues del que menti, pero era necesario para que el se mantuviera a lejado con la pequenia y no volviera a buscarme, pues si lo hacia seguramente todos hubieramos muerto a manos de la famiia de tus abuelos paternos _- Dulcine callo unos segundos , todos aquellos recuerdos le traian una gran trizteza, tomo aire y se volvio hacia Alberth, al que aun le parecia muy increible toda la historia que ella le contaba, pero habia comenzado a atra cabos y comenzaba a sospechar a donde hiba toda aquella historia, no quizo interrumpirla asi que siguio en silencio escuchando a la bella dama.

- Cuando mi madre me conto todo aquello me fue facil adivinar el porque del odio de la familia hacia nosotros, pero lejos de culpar a mi madre la comprendi, ella habia pagado durante largos anios su amor imposible, despues de separarse de su pequenia mi madre logro convencer a la familia de que la otra bebe era hija de mi padre, mi bisabuela materna tenia ojos verdes asi que no fue dificil decir que los habia heredado de ella aunque el tono era algo diferente, no quedaron muy complacidos, pero por el momento habia salvado la vida de las ninias, cuando la bebe fue presentada ante la reina fue legalmente una Lampierre, ahora si se sabia la verdad o no, ella ya estaba a salvo mis abuelos no se atreverian a revelar sus origenes con tal de no manchar su apellido, asi continuamos viviendo bajo el dominio de mis abuelos, pero un par de anios despues la partera que habia ayudado a mi madre aparecio de nuevo para ayudar a una de mis tias, y ahi mi abuela la cuestiono sobre el parto de mi madre, la mujer se puso nerviosa por las amenasas hacia su persona y termino por decir la verdad, el odio de mis abuelos y de la familia se volco sobre mi madre, y mi hermana, sin temor alguno dieron muerte a la partera, pero se olvidaron de que ella seria su unico testigo, en cuanto a mi madre y mi hermana, las enviaron a Londres a una propiedad que tenian , yo permanecia separada de ellas, pues era la heredera legitima de mi padre. secretamente pelearian por quitarles el Apellido y el rumor de la infidelidad de mi madre corrio dentro de la nobleza, solo una persona se compadecio de ellas, un antiguo amigo de mi padre que sabia toda la historia del arreglo matrimonial por el que se habian unido, el fue a visitar a mi madre y cuando supo todo, decidio ayudarla, la verdadera razon no la se, solo se que el habia pasado por algo similar, gracias al Duque Richard de Granchester, uno de los mas influyentes ante la reina, logramos la libertad y mantener el apellido Lampierre, ademas a la familia de mi padre se le prohibio tratar de acercase a nosotros, cuando mi madre se vio libre de todo eso, trato de encontrar a la otra pequenia, pero los investigadores le comunicaron que el hombre que ella buscaba habia muerto junto con su esposa al regresar del viaje en donde le fue entregada la ninia.

Mi madre solo logro confirmar que la pequenia si habia llegado a brazos de su padre, pero no supo porque no estaba con ellos cuando paso el accidente, desde entonces la hemos buscado sin descanzo y la promeza que le hise a mi madre y por la cual ella me revelo toda esta historia ,fue que buscaria a mi hermana hasta encontrarla, no tenia muchos datos, solo un nombre" William Andrey", pero no me servia de nada pues ese hombre ya estaba muerto, lo unico que me ayudaria seria el parecido de mi hermana ciertamente no son gemelas identicas pues su cabello no es igual, pero si la ninia estaba viva algun parecido debia tener con ella.

Busque mucho tiempo sin obtener ningun resultado, no podia acudir a la familia porque todos no odiaban incluso tuve varios problemas para sepultar a mi madre pues ninguna de las familias acepto que depositara sus restos dentro de las criptas familiares, fue cuando me prometi nunca mas usaria ese apeido, siempre seria solo Dulcine, pero alguien tenia que tomar el titulo o seria devuelto a a la familia de mi padre, mi coraje y la humillacion por la que habiamos pasado, seria cobrada, y asi decidi que mi hermana fuera la que tomara el titulo, arregle todo lo necesario y asi lo decidi, y ya cuando ella tuviera la edad suficiente para comprender todo le diria la verdad, para toda la familia fue una gran bofetada entrerarse de mi decicion pero no pudieron hacer nada, ahora una persona que no llevaba ni una gota de su sangre seria quien representara el apellido ante la corona, y con eso se cerro un circulo pues no volvi a saber nada de ellos, cuando mi hermana cumplio los quince anios le comunique toda la historia, ella se entristecio un poco por saber sus origenes pero tambien se alegro de saber que ella y nuestra hermana perdida habian sido el fruto de un gran amor, por lo tanto acepto continuar siendo la portadora del titulo, pero lo haria a su manera y yo acepte, su mejor amiga es la princesa de inglaterra y nos ofrecio su ayuda, pero como la historia de nuestra madre es muy intima para nosotros, decidimos que yo me seguiria haciendo cargo de la investigacion y ella se dedicaria a continuar con las obligaciones de ser La condeza de Lampiere, yo ya me habia iniciado en la medicina pues me llamaba mucho la atencion corria en mis venas el deseo de mi madre por ser enfermera, mismo que tuvo que ser reprimido por no ser una posibilidad para una mujer de su clase, pero yo logre ese suenio, y ahora se que mi hermana Candy tambien lo lleva en la sangre, no es asi?,,..... William Andrey?- el tono de Dulcine era un poco frio, algo que extranio a Alberth,

- Asi es, Pero..... realmente...... no se que decir..... yo no me esperaba esto....... yo vine aqui en busca de mi hermana y sin pensarlo he dado con la otra parte de la historia.......- los ojos de Alberth se cristalizaban, el creia que estaba solo, que ya no tenia mas familia y de pronto de la nada su sobrino Anthony volvio a la vida, descubrio que Candy era su media hermana y ahora descubria que tenia aun, otra Mediahermana, y no solo eso, sino, que a la vez estas eran hermanas de la mujer que lo habia impresionado desde la primera vez que miro esos ojos azabache tan hermosos y transparentes.

aun no tenia ni idea que pasos seguirian,de lo que si estaba seguro era que nunca mas estaria solo y que tendria en un futuro no muy lejano la familia que siempre habia soniado, sin importar lo que le costase..

**_Hola!_**

**_Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, ojala y siga siendo de su agrado.... agradesco como siempre el hecho de que me regalen unos minutos de su tiempo para leerla y tambien les pido me dejen un mensajito expresando su opinion,.... me gusta mucho saaber lo que piensan acerca de los capitulos. una vez mas mil gracias._**

**_Starligth: mil gracias por continuar conmigo.... se que todos deseamos la felicidad de Candy y te aseguro que asi sera, despues de todo yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el sufrimiento de las buenas personas y opr eso es que me di la idea de escribir este fic, donde todas las personas tengan un final menos dreamatico que en la historia verdadera, pero bueno ojala y siga siendo de tu agrado, por cierto no se que esta pasando ocual es el motivo por el cual sigue sin aparecerme tu direccion electronica, solo me aparece parte del mensaje pero no la direccion... pero bueno ojala y sigamos en contacto aunque sea por medio de este espacio._**

**_Galaxilam: muchisimas gracias por continuar conmigo, creo que tu respuesta ya esta aqui, si como ves no era candy, pero ahora viene algo mas interesante ya que nadie sabe de la existencia de esta ora chica y eso ayudara mucho o empeorara las cosas?... bueno si sigues leyendo ya sabremos que ocurre tratare de actualizar pronto............ mil gracias por seguir a mi lado._**

**_Goshy: que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, te agradesco mucho tus mensajes, y por supuesto tambien espero que dspues de leer este capitulo me dejes tu opinion sobre como te sigue pareciendo la historia............ y tienes razon pobre Anthony le toco bailar con la mas fea.... pero veras que tambien el obtendra su recompensa ...........gracias por los minutos de tu tiempo que me regalas y espero seguir contando contigo..._**

**_y a todos los demas que tmbien la llen mil gracias por sompartir conmigo y nos seguimos leyando......... bendiciones a todos y que la vida les regale una sonrisa cada dia........ pero no se olviden de regalar una ustedes tambien :)._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XIII**

**Reencuentros.**

Las primeras hojas de los rosales comenzaban a brotar bajo la Nieve que ya casi desaparecia, como era natural Anthony habia comenzado su labor en el jardin para preparar las plantas y lucieran en todo su esplendor cuando llegara la primavera.

- Anthony, no te parece que es demaciado pronto para que estes aqui afuera?- La voz chillona de Eliza lo distraia de su trabajo.

- No. ya te dije que tengo que comenzar a preparar la tierra, para que las plantas comienzen a nutrirse y asi puedan dar las flores mas bellas. - respondia con voz paciente y continuaba su labor.

- Tal vez debas esperar un poco, que te parece si mejor dejas todo... esto...- Arrugaba la nariz y hacia una gesto despresciativo mirando a su alrededor- y te cambias para ir de compras, me contaron que abrieron una nueva tienda con disenios exclusivos para la proxima temporada, y ya sabes que a la Tia Abuela le gusta que yo lusca impecable y siempre a la moda. - La vanidad de la joven era tan grande que no cabia en la ciudad entera, algo que molestaba al joven que de por si ya no la soportaba.

- no, Eliza , ya te dije que no puedo, ademas creo que apenas ayer fuiste de compras, no te parece que gastas demasiado?, si sigues a si llevaras a tu familia a la ruina..- Anthony sabia que muy pronto lo que el decia se haria realidad, pues Archi ya habia recibido el documenteo que le faltaba firmado por Alberth , algo que los habia alegrado, pues por fin se librarian de ese paracito de familia, pero como cada que ALberth se comunicaba con ellos, no habian recibido noticia alguna de su bella pecosa.

- Que cosas dices Anthony, por supuesto que no, mi papa dice que la fortuna de los Andrey es inmensa y que no podria terminarse nunca, que existe suficiente dinero para esta y muchas generaciones mas. - Contestaba la joven sin preocupacion alguna.

- Si. eso es verdad, pero bien lo has dicho tu, esa es la fortun de los Andrey no la de los Ligan, asi que no veo porque estan tan confiados. Levantaba el rostro y veia a la cara de la joven para no perderse su reaccion.

- No se a que te refieres, nosotros somos una misma familia, ademas gracias a nosotros fue que volviste a la familia y como bien lo ha dicho la tia Abuela eso no podrian pagarlo ni con toda la fortuna de los Andrey,- Se levantaba y le daba la espalda de una forma altanera.

- Pues yo pienso que en todo caso eso se le debe a las personas que me llevaron a ese hospital , creo que ellosame encontraron primero y gracias a ellos fue que me salve, ustedes solo me enconraron por casualidad cuando yo estaba en aquel hospital , o no fue asi?.- la pregunta del joven hiso que Eliza se pusiera algo nerviosa y sin saber que responder.

- bueno... yo... yo... no creo que a esa gente le interese alguna recompensa de ser asi ya hubieran hablado, pero si notros no hubieramos hido a aquel lugar , nunca se hubieran dado cuenta que eras un Andrey y tal vez seguirias ahi recluido como un enfermo mental.

- Quiza, pero sabes aunque no es muy claro, he comenzado a tener recuerdos solo espero pronto recordar a las personas que me encontraron verdaderamente y me llevaron a ese hospital, entonces si podre agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mi.- el joven no despegaba sus pupilas de la joven que cada vez lucia mas nerviosa.

- Re...recuerdos.., que clase de recuerdos?- la voz de Eliza demostraba claramente su nerviosismo, y esto le confirmo a Anthony que no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya habia notado algo sospechoso entre los ligan y la tia Abuela, solo que necesitaba aclararlo totalmente lo unico que lamentaba era de verdad no recordar como habia llegado a ese lugar , pero lucharia por lograr recuperar sus recuerdos aunque estaba seguro que estos serian muy dolorosos.

- Nada de importancia, como ya te dije aun no son muy claros pero en cuanto vea a Alberth le pedire que me ayude, se que el ha viajado mucho y podra decirme que lugares son los que recuerdo. - cuando dijo esto la joven palidecio, sabia que no obtendria respuesta, lo unico que deseaba era que al Tio Alberth no se le ocurriera aparecer, por lo menos no hasta que lograra su objetivo de casarse con Anthony, y sabia que debian presionar a la Tia Abuela .

* * *

La puerta de la estancia se habria por segunda vez,pero ahora aparecian aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo habian sorprendido, y una sonrisa tan hermosa que el solo habia visto en una persona, "su pequenia". sus ojos no lo podian creer, era como tener a su hermosa ninia delante de el, era identica, su cabello tambien era rizado pero un tono bastante obscuro, no pudo contenerse, sabia que ella no sabia aun quien era el pero, sin pensarlo se adelanto y la tomo en sus brazos, la chica estaba extraniada pero pronto conoceria la verdad, el, beso su frente tiernamente mientras sus ojos derramaban un par de lagrimas, pero el momento se interrumpio por una voz que a sus espaldas llamaba su atencion.

- Creo que la ha asustado.- Dulcine sonreia tiernamente, y estiraba su brazo para coger la mano de su pequenia hermana, esta se separo lentamente de Alberth y solo se limito a sonreirle, despues tomo la mano que le ofrecia Dulcine y se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado.

- Perdon, no queria ... asustarla, pero senti la necesidad de hacerlo,... - estaba un poco sonrojado por su actitud, pero no se arrepentia de lo sucedido. entonces una vez mas la vos de Ducine se escucho haciendo que los otros jovenes volvieran a verla.

- Caroline... el es "William Andrey"- La joven era directa, asi que lo dijo sin ningun rodeo, la otra jovencita, abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y se volvio a ver el rostro del que suponia era su hermano.- bueno en realidd su nombre es William Alberth Andrey, pero viene a ser la misma persona, osea tu hermano- Confirmaba .

Ahora la joven fue quien no se pudo contener y sin pensarlo se paro de su lugar para arrojarse a los brazos de Alberth, dias atras Dulcine le habia explicado sobre aquel hombre y sus sospechas de que el las llevaria ha confirmar el paradero de su otra hermana, aquella maniana despues de que dejaran el hotel en el que Alberth se hospedara , Caroline le habia preguntado a su hermana porque habia insistido tanto en llevarla, y ella le aclaro que queria confirmar algo, y asi fue, despues de eso se dedico a localizar a sus investigadores que aun estaban en america y les pidio urgentemente que investigaran a aquella persona, llevandola a si a descubrir la adopcion de Candy misma que habia sido llevada al Hogar de pony algunas semanas despues de que su madre entregara a su hermana, y cuando los investigadores le enviaron el informe, descubrio tambien que la ninia llevaba como unico objeto la munieca que ella misma observara a su madre elaborar, sus sospechas eran confiramdas, aquel hombre era sin duda el hijo de William Andrey y no estaba segura si lo sabia o no pero era el medio hermano de la pequenia que ella buscaba. el acertijo estaba resuelto, ella sabia bien quien era su hermana ahora, pero le faltaba saber por que habia hido a dar a un orfanato y despues aparecia como la heredera de su propia familia?, y que la habia llevado a esa guerra haciendola perder su pasado?, y todas esas preguntas solo una persona las podia responder. y ahora estaba frente a ellas.

Alberth recibio a la joven entre sus brazos, era inegable que era muy parecida hasta en sus reacciones a Candy, ademas que no podia negar sentir aquel lazo de la sangre que se llama entre si. la joven fue separando su rostro del fuerte pecho y levantaba sus verdes pupilas llenas de lagrimas, para despues dejara escapar su dulce voz haciendo una pregunta que le quemaba en el corazon.

- Podrias,... hablarme de... mi padre...y mi hermana?.

- Claro,... Alberth trataba de aclarar su garganta de aquel nudo de emocion que se habia formado, era todo tan rapido que llego a pensar que estaba en un suenio, si asi se sentia al saber y tener entre sus brazos a una hermna desconocida, como se sentiria al volver a tener a su pequenia junto a el y ademas junto a su otra hermana?, sin pensarlo decidio aclara las dudas que aun tenian pendientes y asi poder arreglar la manera en que se encontrarian al fin con Candy, pues ahora tenia la seguridad de que Dulcine no se negaria a yudarlo.

- Mi padre al igual que yo y Candy ... Candy es el nombre de nuestra hermana..- Aclaraba viendo a los ojos de la joven quien acepto con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero no dijo palabra, se notaba que estaba deceosa de que continuara- era amante de la naturaleza, le gustaba mucho la vida al aire libre por lo que simpre buscaba la manera de que pasaramos un fin de semana en el campo, siempre fue muy carinioso, y atento con ... Pauna .. y conmigo...

- Quien es pauna?. -pregunto curiosa, algo mas en comun con la pecosa-

- Pauna, fue mi hermana mayor, ella fallecio hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era aun muy nino,- decia y aun se notaba el dolor en sus palabras por la perdida tan grande.

- Perdon no quise...- la joven se disculpaba...y Dulcine solo estaba atenta a las recciones de sus acompaniantes.

- No, no te preocupes, supongo que algun dia lograre hablar de ella sin que me duela...

- dime,... sino te importa... como era tu hermana,,,... se parecia a ti?... tenia tus ojos?... porque si era asi debio ser una mujer muy bella...- al parecer tambien le gustaba mucho hablar, y esto arranco una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro del joven que sin quererlo habia comenzado a descubrir a su pequenia en aquella joven-

- si y no,... Pauna era muy bella, tenia el cabello rubio y ondulado en una tono muy parecido al mio, pero al igual que tu y Candy heredo los ojos de mi padre y sus pecas, yo tengo el pelo liso y los ojos azules como mi madre,.

- y como es Candy?.- preguntaba sin dejar de sonreir y con un brillo de emocion en sus verdes ojos.

- Supongo que ahora debe ser identica a ti, no es asi Seniorita Dulcine?.- miraba a la dama que habia permanecido en silencio.

- Si, - decia dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

- y entonces Dulcine como fue que no la reconociste desde un principio?- Caroline estaba muy curiosa y deseaba saber todos los detalles.

-Responderea tu pregunta chiquilla- le decia dulcemente mientras esta arrugabala nariz en senial de desacuerdo por el nombre carinioso que habia utilizado.

- Ya no soy una chiquilla- reclamaba

- Para mi si lo eres y ademas te comportas como una, pero te decia que respondere a tu pregunta, pero antes decearia que el senior Andrey nos dijera como es que supo que Candy era su hermana?, porque a mi me dijo que era su hija, - lo miraba a los ojos- ademas me guastria saber porque mi hermana fue a dar a un orfanato?, a caso su padre no la queria?. por que si era tan bueno como dice no veo porque mi hermana no viajaba con ellos?, aunque no se si agradecerlo, pues si ella hubiera estado con ellos seguro no la hubieramos vuelto a ver,- Las palabras de la joven tocaron una fibra sencible del rubio, pero sabia que ella tenia razon al expresarse con aquella serenidad, seguro ella creia que todo era culpa de su padre, asi como en algun tiempo el habia creido que la desintegracion de su familia era por culpa de la madre de ellas.,

- El primer recuerdo que yo tengo sobre este "asunto"- comenzo a relatar calmado y con su incomparable tono de voz, ese que siempre trasmitia calma y paz a quienes lo escuchan- fue cuando apenas era un pequenio ninio, recuerdo que mi padre me prometio una sorpresa cuando volviera de su viaje, tal como tu madre te lo explico, mis padres cruzaban por una fuerte crisis matrimonial y constantemente discutian, por ello fue que Pauna y yo nos unimos mas, esa noche escuche a mi hermana reclamarle a mi padre sobre el contenido de una carta, pero no fue hasta mucho tiempo despues que yo decidi buscar el fondo de aquel asunto, y esto fue porque cuando conoci a Candy su parecido a mi hermana era muy grande, ademas tenia el mismo espiritu aventurero y valiente que mi padre y yo, Pauna tambien era asi, pero ella por su enfermedad no podia relizar todo aquello que deseaba, asi que cuando poco a poco fui conociendo a Candy me di cuenta que ella era todo lo que Pauna habia querido ser, ademas de que el color de sus ojos no es muy comun, no en el tono que solo he visto en mi padre y en mi abuelo, asi que comenze a sentirme intrigado,pero era imposible que ella fuera un miembro de la familia pues mi padre habia muerto yyo era el unico desendiente directo de el, pero un dia recorde aquella discucion de mi hermana y mi padre y de la sorpesa que el me habia prometido, asi que decidi buscar aquella carta sabia que debia estar entre las pertenencias de mi padre, y asi fue y ahi conoci parte de la historia, en quel tiempo pense que aquello era la causa de la ruptura de mis padres, ahora se que no fue asi.

Cuando obtuve la carta me dedique a investigar sobre aquel viaje, y descubri que realmente mis padres viajaban con una bebe, y con una nodriza, me dedique a buscar a quella mujer y cuando la encontre di con otra parte de lahistoria, ella me conto sobre las dificultades para que mi madre aceptara que la bebe viajara con ellas, mi padre se sintio en deuda pues ella habia aceptado a su hija ilegitima, lo que el no supo fue que solo habia sido apariencia de mi madre y que despues ella misma le pagar a la nodriza para que se deshiciera de la ninia, la mujer acepto, pero en el ultimo momento se arrepintio y decidio seguir a mis padres que no habian dejado de discutir desde que mi madre hiso desaparecer a aquella mujer con la bebe, mi padre decidio que apenas llegaran iniciaria la busqueda, lo que no sabia era que esa mujer los seguia muy de cerca, cuando mis padres sufrieron el accidente ella viajaba en un carruaje a alguna distancia pero pudo ver lo que sucedio, cuando se acercaron y vio que ellos estaban sin vida se lleno de temor y con una ninia en brazos no supo que hacer, asi que huyo sin dejar ningun rastro, ella me dijo que habia abandonado a la ninia en un hopicio cercano al camino donde ocurrio el acidente, asi fue como di con Candy y gracias a los datos de esta mujer pude confirmar que se trataba de ella.

yo conocia ya a aquellas mujeres por lo que sabia que no me mentirian, pero cuando supe la verdad era muy tarde, Candy Habia desaparecido, desobedeciendome se habia enlistado como voluntaria de guerra, y asi fue como perdi su rastro hace cinco anios.

- Pero como fue que Candy resulto ser tu hija adoptiva?- Dulcine queria las cosas muy claras, Albert solo respondio, comprendia todas las dudas de las jovenes.

- Bueno, talvez era el destino, peroyo conocia Candy en una de mis tantas escapadas al bosque, caminando llegue a una colina muy bella ahi encontre a una ninia que estaba llorando y lo que me impresino a parte de su bella sonrisa fueron sus ojos, que solo habia visto en mi padre y en mi hermana, poco despues ella con su carisma se gano el carinio de mis sobrinos, y se hiso muy amiga de ellos, yo aun no tomaba el cargo definitivo en la familia pero mis deciciones se respetaban yo habia tenido algunos otros encuentros con ella y se habia hecho mi amiga, me di cuenta que compartiamos el mismo amor por los animales y la naturaleza, asi que cuando mis sobrinos me pidieron que la adoptara no lo dude y asi lo hise, di la orden para que fuera mi hija Adoptiva,... yo aun no era conocido ni por mi familia asi que ella no supo que fui yo quien la adopto hasta hace algunos anios atras, que fue cuando yo tome ya el cargo oficialmente como Heredero de la familia y al ser ella mi unica hija esto la convierte en mi unica heredera. la relacion que ella y yo hemos mantenido es muy larga, pero en pocas palabras asi fue como ella termino sin saberlo, en el lugar que le corrspondia desde el dia que nacio.

-Ahora se lo fuerte que puede ser el destino, pues sin buscarlo aquella desobediencia la trajo frente a mis ojos.- Dulcine aun estaba sorprendida de la manerea en que se habian presentado las cosas.

- Si te pido que me cuentes como fue... lo harias?- Alberth la miraba con un poco de ruego por saber lo que hasta ahora ingonaraba.

- Claro- respondia con una sonrisa, despues de todo quien se podia negar a una peticin de aquellos ojos de cielo- ademas a si repondere a la pregunta de mi hermana.- la joven de ojos esmeralda sonrio con dulsura habia algo entre aquellos dos que sin que ellos lo supieran ella ya habia comenzado a notar.

- Cuando la vi por primera vez, ella portaba un uniforme militar de hombre, y estaba muy mal herida, tenia fracturas por todo el cuerpo, ademas de que estaba practimente baniada en lodo, era dificil ver sus facciones, estaba inconciente, , cuando la baniamos pude ver el color de su pelo, pero aun no veia el color de sus ojos, las operaciones para salvale la vida habian sido un exito, pero aun asi ella no despertaba, cada dia que la veia su rostro me parecia muy familiar, pero como estaba un poco inflamdo no podia determinarlo, con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo fue sanando y poco a poco su cara volvio a su estado original, ahi pude darme cuenta de su parecido con Caroline, pero no queria tener falsas esperanzas asi que lo ignore, ella estuvo cinco meses inconciente asi que no sabiamos nada de ella solo que fue encontrada en una revision de rutina en un campamento que habia sido destruido por el enemigo, fue casi un milagro que estuviera con vida-

Al escuchar todo esto, Alberth sentia un gran dolor en el corazon, se culpaba por haber tenido aquel descuido y que ella terminara de aquella forma, pero gracias al cielo no lo habia castigado del todo dejandola aun con vida.

Cuando al fin abrio los ojos pude ver que eran del mismo color que Caroline, pero aun estaba renuente a creerlo, y mas cuando comprobamos que ella habia perdido la memoria, para ese tiempo los Maquencie ya se habian interesado en su caso, era muy bella y estaban seguros que podrian ayudarla, solo faltaba saber si ella aceptaba, cuando le comentamos a Bella ,... asi decidimos llamarla- Alberth no podia creer lo que escuchaba, asi que era verdad, y Bella era en relidad Candy, por un momento sonrio recordadndo su fugaz encuentro con la chica y pensando que cara pondria Terry cuando supiera que la habian tenido en frente y no la habian reconocido?, aun asi permanecio en silencio bajo la mirada curiosa de Caroline y Dulcine, y la chica continuo.- ella decidio aceptar, yo necesitaba tenerla cerca para seguir investigando pero me fue imposible pues ni siquera existia un dato que me dijera quien era quella chica, aun asi preferi que los Maquencie la adoptaran como su hija, sabia que estaria en las mejores manos que yo conocia y asi cuando lograra obtener algun indicio que confirmara mis sospechas podria localizarla con facilidad, el tiempo paso y no pude volver a verla, fue hasta hace algunas semanas casi al final de mis vacaciones que decidi volver y senti el deseo de saludar primero a Bella, y cuando llegue al teatro me quede impactada,... al ver a Bella con aquel tono de cabello y recordar sus ojos verdes ahora cubiertos por el invento del cerebrito, me di cuenta que no podia ser mentira, ahora solo necsitaba lograr comprobar lo que estaba mas claro que el agua, y ahi fue cuando me encontre con ustedes, recuerda?, ...-Miraba nuevamente a ALberth y este asintio con lacabeza.

- Como olvidarlo, -dijo en voz baja y dejando escapar un leve suspiro , que Caroline alcanzo a escuchar y sonrio, lo que proboco un sonrojo en el rubio revelando con ello el verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

- Bueno- continuo la joven sin notar lo que habia probocado con su pregunta- pues ahi cuando ustede me hablo de su interes por la familia maquencia y despues de haber visto como observava el rostro pintado en la marquecina, supuse que habia algo mas, por eso acepte volver a verlo y le dije donde podria encontrarme, despues de haber hablado con usted y conocer su nombre supe que estaba en lo correcto solo me faltaba una ultima prueba para decidir..

- Y ese fue el motivo por el que me llevaste a verlo?, querias que mis ojos te comprobaran que Candy era en realidad la hermana que buscabamos, y quien mejor par aclarartelo que su padre adoptivo,, verdad?.

- Si, si el conocia a la verdadera Candy, y no a Bella, al ver tu rostro pero con los ojos verdes me revelaria lo que yo queria comprobar.

- Ese fue un golpe bajo- decia el magnate bromendo-

- Tal vez, pero su reaccin fue la mayor prueba que podia tener, aun no olvido su cara al ver a Caroline, sobre todo porque su pelo estaba cubierto por el sombrero y no podia distiguir tan bien el color, por eso decidi hablar con usted y aclarar todo, vi que sus sentimientos hacia Candy eran verdaderos pero me sentia confundida, usted me dijo que era su hija adoptiva cuando en realidad eran hermanos, asi que pense que era mejor hablarlo todo , y veo con satisfaccin que estaba en lo correcto.-

- Y yo nunca terminare de agradecerle por su bondad al revelarme la otra parte de la vida de mi padre y sobre todo por compartir conmigo este gran tesoro ..."Caroline".- Alberth miraba a Dulcine y tomaba la mano de su hermana, todo estaba claro ahora, pero aun faltaba algo, habia que decidir que harian de ahora en adelante, por supuesto el no queria separse de Caroline , pero aun faltaba recuperar a Candy...- y digame Dulcine, ya ha pensado algo con respecto a Candy?-

- La verdad no, ahora que se que es mi hermana, no quisiera hacerla sufrir, como ya le dije ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, para ella y para Steven sus padres son los seniores Maquencie, asi me lo comento Bella en su ultima carta, que ellos habian decidido no esforzarse por recuperar la memoria y vivir la felicidad que la vida les habia puesto al regalarles unos padres tan maravillosos. por sus palabras se que es feliz al igual que la seniora Dianey y Franck, ese fue otro de los motivos por lo que no hayaba si decirle la verdad o no, pues ninguno de ellos merece que rompamos la hermosa familia que han formado,... por eso... tambien necesitaba hablar con usted.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, si bien lo que Dulciene decia era verdad, ellos no tenian el derecho de destruir aquella hermosa familia, ademas Alberth sabia que al recuperar Candy la memoria tambien recuperaria los momentos doloros que habia tenido a lo largo de su vida, eso sin contar lo que seguramente habia vivido en la guerra, pero aun asi estaban el, que la queria y queria que supiera que eran hermanos que tenia una familia verdadera, tambien estaba Terry que seguia amandola, y sabia que al conocer la verdad no podria contenerlo para que no fuera a buscarla, ademas estaban Archie y ahora Anthony que habia vuelto y deceaba volver a verla,... ciertamente seria una decicion dificil pero algo tenian que hacer para que nadie saliera lastimado... pero aun estaba una pregunta mas... quien era en realidad Steven Maquencie?,... dulcine parecia conocerlo muy bien, pero ... le confirmaria sus sospechas?... cada vez veia mas cerca recuperar todas las piezas del rompecabezas en que se habia convertido su familia.

* * *

- Roberth, aun no logro comprender como me convenciste para que viniera a companiarte tan temprano ha este lugar?.- Terry sonaba molesto pero aun asi no habia podido negarse cuando su amigo le habia pedido lo acompaniara al puerto a recibir a la familia Maquencie que llegarian en unos minutos.

- Tal vez te decidiste cuando te dije que Bella era muy hermosa, su padre me envio algunas fotos,, y ahora estoy mas que seguro que tu y ella seran la pareja perfecta... por lo menos en el escenario, porque con el caracte que te cargas, no se si pueda tolerarte fuera de el...- el actor y dueno de la compania Stanford, se burlaba de su actror estrella y recien estrenado socio

- Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en esa actriz, no se como decidiste hacer esta fusion , solo espero que sea por una temporada corta,...- su malestar se habia vuelto mas fuerte desde el dia que volvio de Europa despues de su fallida busqueda, algo que Roberth ignoraba, pues el creia que Terry solo viajo para distraerse un poco y visitar a su padre.

- no lo se eso solo lo decide el Publico, ya sabes que si le gusta la pareja principal y acuden al teatro, las funciones siguen, y si tenemos suerte la gira por toda america se hara. asi que mejor portate amable, porque si los comentarios que he escuchado acerca de la joven son ciertos, tendremos una larga temporada de "Romeo y Julieta"...- seguia divirtiendose a costas de su companiero.

- Que!.- no... eso si que no... yo te dije que no queria volver a poner en escena esa obra, despues de... de... de... todo aquello no quiero volver a representar ese personaje...por lo menos no hasta que ella... este conmigo...- decia en un tono mas calmado que cuando comenzo ha reclamar.

- mira Terry, no se porque sigues aferrado a esa tonta idea de que esa obra fue la causante de tus desgracias, todo fueron "casualidades" del destino, y si aun no has logrado estar con tu hermosa rubia, es solo porque la vida no lo ha decidido asi, ademas que esperas?, que el marido se muera y poder ocupar su lugar?, porque la ultima vez que te apareciste tomado en el teatro me aseguraste que habia sido porque ella se habia casado,... no?.

- Eso no es de tu incunbencia, pero no quiero representar esa obra... - decia derterminante.

- Pues lo lamento, porque ya firmaste el contrato y aceptaste la obra, y como sabes una ves que yo hago un trato no lo rompo, el contrato con la familia Maquencia ya esta firmado por ellos y por nosotros asi que no hay mas que hablar. no queras ser jusgado por una tonteria, o con que cara les vas a decir?, " saben que?, deceo romper el contrato porque esa obra me trae malos recuerdos y para mi es de mala suerte asi que no lo hare", quieres que todos se burlen por tus tontas superticiones, sabes que lo que paso fue solo una casualidad y de ahi se desato una serie de problemas pero no porque haya sido la obra, eso fue solo ... una casualidad.- El barco ya estaba acomodandose en el puerto- Terry deja atras los fantasmas del pasado, comienza de nuevo, veras que lejos de lo que piensas esta nueva puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta nos traera muchos exitos, y quiza te traiga una nueva felicidad- Roberth no imaginaba lo certero que serian sus palabras , pero con una leve diferencia.

- Roberth... yo no...- Terry no pudo terminar la frase, en lo alto de la escalinata aparecio el hermoso rostro de Bella al lado de su hermano, habia otras personas que saludaban delante de ellos pero el no les puso mucha atencion, era increible que aquella chica lo atrajera como un iman, y esto le molestaba mucho, mas por la confucion que tenia entre su corazon y su razon, los dos le gritaba algo pero el no sabia a cual debia hacer caso, fueron pocos minutos los que tardaron en estar frente e frente pero para el le habian parecido siglos, cuando reacciono Bella le estendia su mano amablemente para saludarlo,

- Hola, soy Bella Maquencie- la joven esperaba que Terry devolviera el saludo, su alegre sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro.

Terry reaccino al fin cuando sintio el discreto codazo que Roberth le propinara.

- Ho... hola, yo soy Terrece, Terrece Granchester- al tomar la mano de la dama una corriente electrica lo envolvio haciendo que su corazon se agitara fuertemente, pudo notar el desconcierto en la chica que al parecer estaba sintiendo ...lo mismo?. el tiempo se detuvo para ellos en aquel momento y el sin fin de sentimientos cruzados que se debatia dentro de cada uno no los dejaba reaccionar era como si todo hubiera desaparecido dejandolos a ellos dos en una burbuja donde el tiempo se negaba seguir su curso... porque seria todo aquello?... Bella no alcanzaba a comprender ... y Terry... se confundia cada vez mas...

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero nuevamente que sea de su agrado, y mil disculpas por latardanza, pero tuve unos dias algo agitados,ahora ya estoy en contacto de nuevo y esperando que ustedes tambien esten aun interesados en seguir la historia, aqui empieza ya el comienzo de una nueva relaion Candy (Bella) y Terry, solo espero que les guste, haber si Terry encuentra la verdad de lo que grita su corazon o terco como siempre se guia solopor lo que la razon y sus ojos le dicen, espero seguir contando con sus comentarios ya que eso me ayuda para que la historia siga su camino...**

**Gracias Goshy: me alegra que aun sigas leiendo esta historia, y si, fue una parte triste de la vida de los padres de Alberth pero bueno ahora esperemos que la vida le recompense a ese guaperrimo rubio todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir,,,, bueno pues espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y nos seguimos leyendo verdad?.**

**Gracias Starligth: intentare hacer lo que dices para pode comunicarnos mas, pero por lo pronto espero que este capitulo siga agradandote, y si como lo habia dicho al comienzo de la historia ALberth se encontro con una gran sorpresa, no son un a sino dos Candys, y muy parecidas, no solo en el fisico sino en el caracter, haber que nuevas travesuras logan este par, porque si ya era dificil con una travieza pecosa me imagino que sera mas dicil con dos, haber que cara pone Terry cuendo se entere... mil gracias opr continuar interesado en mi historia, aqui nos eguimos leyendo.**

**y a todos los demas que leen conmigo esta pequenia locura mil gracias, y que la vida les sonria dia a dia llenandolos de felicidad y quq Dios los bendiga siempre... nos seguimos leyendo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XIV.**

**Empieza el juego de La Vida**

Habia pasado una semana desde que George habia recibido la ultima carta de Albert y estaba muy sorprendido tanto por el contenido como por lo corto que esta era. asi como el hecho de que habia llegado a sus manos por parte de un mensajero particular.

_George:_

_Perdon por no comunicarme contigo antes, por favor prepara todo para salir a America en dos dias, liquida los servicios de todos los investigadores y pidele a Richard (D.G.), que no informe nada a Terry. te agradesco infinitamente tu ayuda. te vere en dos dias. _

_Albert. _

Con la nota aun en las manos, George se prguntaba que habria sucedido para que Alberth diera por terminada la busqueda, a caso ya encontraria a la seniorita Andrey?. no , eso no podia ser posible pues seguro el se lo hubiera informado de inmediato, ademas porque no queria que Terry se enterara?, algo estaba pasando, pero el solo podia esperar a que Alberth volviera, asi que Agradecio al Duque de Granchester por su hospitallidad se despidio y siguio las ordenes recibidas, al Duque tambien le extranio mucho la actitud de Alberth y sobre todo su peticion, pero el era un hombre de Palabra y cumpliria, ademas tenia la seguridad de que pronto Alberth iria a visitarlo, no podia irse sin despedirse personalmente.

* * *

Los primeros dias en America habian sido hermosos, habian recorrido la ciudad y ahora sabian muy bien a que se referia su padre cuando les menciono la belleza de America, Steven y Bella caminaban rumbo a un pequenio cafe que se encontraba cercano al Teatro donde ensallaban, era increible lo hermoso de aquella ciudad, habian hecho la promesa de no atormentarse mas por los suenios que habian tenido y que seguian teniendo aun con mas frecuencia desde su primera noche e n aquel lugar.

- toma asiento, en seguida regreso- Steven se alejaba un poco despues de haber dejado instalada a Bella en una de las pequenias mesa del cafe al aire libre donde habian acudido.

- esta bien pero no te tardes,- Lo despedia con un sonrisa, depues de que Steven se alejo, el mesero se acerco a la chica para ofrecerle sus sevicios.

- buenas tardes seniorita Bella, que va a tomar hoy?, lo mismo de siempre?,- el mesero le hablaba con confiaza, pues ya se les habia vuelto costumbre acudir a aquel lugar cada tarde, por lo que los empleados del lugar ya los conocian y les habian comenzado a tomar a precio a aquellos dos chicos tan sencillos y amables.

- Si, ya sabes para mi lo de simpre y para Steven igual , pero por favor que la rebanada de pastel sea un poco mas grande que la de ayer.- le guiniaba un ojo con simpatia y le regalaba una sonrisa que hiso que el joven mesero se sonrojara.

cuando el mesero se alejo, Bella se quedo viendo a la nada, habia tenido uno de sus tantos recuerdos o "suenios", y eso la habia manteniso algo distrida desde la maniana, sin embargo se aferraba a las palabras de sus padres y se decia una y otra vez que nada ni nadie destruiria la familia que ahora eran.

_" Bella, Steven,...- la bella Dianey unia a sus dos hijos con ella despues de que estos les hubieran rebelado a ella y a su esposo los suenios que habian tenido y que les causaban tanto temor por viajar a quella tierra que les era desconocida- "Nosotros los amamos, y eso no cambiara, somos una familia y si algun dia Dios les devuelve su pasado,... si ustedes asi lo desean seguiremos estando a su lado... pero no deben temer a sus recuerdos, ni huir de ellos, solo el tiempo se encargara de poner todo en su lugar, ahora nosotros somos felices a su lado, y estamos infinitamente agradecidos por la oportunidad de tenerlos y de que por medio de ustedes podamos saber lo que es el amor de los hijos, cada dia junto a ustedes es una bendicion, pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre los amaremos igual, lejos o cerca, siempre seremos una familia porque nos unen los lazos del amor que se ha formado entre nosotros, y ese lazo es irrompible, ... tal vez sus recuerdos o suenios, tambien son muestras de algun amor que existio en su pasado y se niega a quedar en el olvido, por eso es que se revela a desaparecer de sus memorias y esta buscando la manera de que ustedes vuelvan a su realidad, no sabemos que tanta felicidad o dolor ha habido en sus vidas pasadas, pero creo que si eso los ha llevado a ser las personas que son ahora entonces valio la pena vivirlo, porque en una persona se puede perder muchas cosas, menos la esencia de un corazon puro y bueno, y asi son ustedes, tienen un corazon puro y bueno que ni siquiera la guerra pudo cambiar, y para tener esa cualidades, debieron haber estado rodeados de personas que los amaban mucho y que les enseniaron lo que es el amor y la bondad, por eso no teman a lo que pueda venir, dejemos que el tiempo haga su trabajo y vivamos dia a dia la dicha de ser ahora una familia y una familia que con o sin el mismo apeido seguira unida por el amor que hay en nuestros corazones y que nos mantendra unidos hasta el ultimo dia de nuestras vidas, porque lejos o cerca jamas dejaremos de sentirlo, para mi y para Franck, ustedes siempre seran BElla y Steven Maquencie, nuestros amados hijos". _

Las lagrimas no podian seguir conteniendose en los ojos de cada uno, se fundieron en un abrazo y prometieron disfrutar de ese amor y de esa familia que ahora eran cada minuto y cada segundo que asi les fuera regalado, ademas que esto les daria la fuerza para enfrentar su verdad cuando esta llegara, pero ahora no tenian temor, pues las palabras de su madre eran ciertas, el amor que los unia en ese momento no moriria jamas.

- Soniando despierta?- una voz ya conocida la hacia volver de sus recuerdos.

- Perdon?- respondia un poco asombrada, despues de todo era un poco desagradable el darse cuenta quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

- ahora me doy cuenta que no solo eres despistada en el escenario, parece que ese es tu modo de vida, vivir siempre en las nubes...- el tono de sarcasmo y arrogancia que tenia esa voz le probocaba ciertos sentimientos que no podia explicar, pero aun asi el portador de aquellas palabras le era hasta cierto punto intolerable.

- Disculpeme, pero creo que nadie le permitio sentarse y por si no se ha dado cuenta esta mesa ya esta ocupada...- Bella tambien tomaba un tono de indiferencia hacia el recien llegado, su manera arrogante y fria de tratar a las personas era muy molesta, ella lo habia saludado cortes mente desde el primer dia en el puerto pero a el parecia molestarle su presencia, aun sin conocerla.

- Vaya, vaya asi que la dulce ninia tambien tiene su caracter, la verdad me parecio muy triste que te hayan dejado plantada y por eso me acerque, pero ahora me doy cuenta porque estas aqui ... sola.- la miraba retador con su inigualable sonrisa de medio lado.

- Nadie me ha dejado plantada, pero no tengo porque darle explicaciones, asi que si me hace el favor de retirarse se lo agradecere, ya es bastante con tener que soportarlo como mi pareja en el escenario, como para tambien tener que encontrarmelo fuera de este, asi que le agradecere que su contacto conmigo sea solo de trabajo.-la joven se ponia de pie, aun no sabia porque aquel hombre lograba tan facil sacarla de sus casillas, siempre perdia el control de si misma cuando el estaba cerca, aunque sobre el escenario se entendian muy bien, habia algo entre ellos que fuera del mismo los hacia chocar.

- Parece que se ha olvidado de sus modales seniorita... pero bien me retiro, despues de todo solo quise hacerle un favor para que no estuviera haciendo el ridiculo sentada sola y con cara de pocos amigos, ahora comprendo por que la han dejado plantada, es usted verdaderamente desagradable- Terry se ponia de pie y hacia una reverencia en senial de despedida, burlandose asi de Bella que sentia que si ese engreido no se alejaba de ahi le dejaria marcada su mano en tan arrogante rostro.

Terry comenzo a caminar saliendo de aquel bello cafe, hiba maldiciendo en silencio por tal atrevimiento, aun no sabia porque habia hido a parar ahi, basto con ver los hermosos ojos negros de aquella chica apunto de derramar lagrimas, para que su deseo de correr a consolarla se desatara haciendolo perder el control de sus propios pasos, el, que solo habia salido a dar una vuelta para depejarse un poco de los ensayos habia ido a parar justo frente a quel cafe al aire libre, donde sin imaginarlo, se habia encontrado aquel rostro que tanto lo atormentaba, y sin quererlo se habia quedado observando a la chica que al parecer estaba recordando algun momento trizte y estaba apunto de llorar. pero su orgullo no le habia premitido expresar abiertamente su deseo por consolarla, y termino cayendo en el juego que anteriormente, hacia varios anios atras, lo hisiera caer en el amor.

Que le sucedia?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, desde aquel dia en el puerto, en que se habia quedado atonito por la revolucion de sentimientos en su interior al contacto con la mano de aquella joven no habia podido dejar de pensar en ella, varias veces se habia sorprendido observandola durante los desacansos, su sonrisa, su boca, su rostro en si le hacia imaginarse una y otra vez a su amada pecosa, si no fuera por el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, el juraria que con esa dulsura y esa voz solo podria ser Candy, pero no... no ... eso no podia ser, ademas Candy nunca habia tenido talento para la actuacion... o si?, la verdad era que nunca le habia preguntado, cuantas cosas le hubiera gustado saber, pero desgraciadamente no lo habia hecho, solo tenia aquellas cartas que ella le habia escrito antes de su dolorosa separacion, habia sido realmente muy corto el tiempo que habian disfrutado juntos el uno al lado del otro, aquellas vacaciones inolvidables en escocia, y les habia faltado tanto por conocerse y saber lo que debian saber, les habia faltado tanto, tanto... que nisiquiera el recuerdo de un 'Te amo" existia, ni siquiera una declaracion verdadera,... como se arrepentia de no haber aprovechado los momentos al lado de su Pecosa, y todo por sus malditos juegos de hacerse el frio y calculador, tal... tal y como ahora... si, pareciera que todo volvia a tras, ahora estaba tomado la misma actitud con aquella chica ... con aquella nobata que tanto se la recordaba... pero... por que?... acaso habia algo que el no sabia o alguna senial del destino que el no alcanzaba a distiguir?...

- "Idiota"- se decia asi mismo mientras caminaba de regreso al teatro- como se te ocurre semejante tonteria. para mi no exixte ni existira nadie mas que ella... asi es nadie mas que " tu ... Candy"...- se introdujo en el tetro con la firme decicion de alejarse definitivamente de aquella chica, no permitiria mas confusiones, de ahi en adelante el trato entre ellos seria estrictamente de trabajo, y en cada minuto libre se dedicaria a continuar con la busqueda de su amada pecosa, asi seria... la decicion ya estaba tomada, y esa mujer quien quiera que fuera, se tenia que salir de su pensamiento.

* * *

- Todos hemos trabajado muy duro para este dia- roberth alsaba la voz frente a todo el elenco y Franck maquencie estaba de pie a su lado, - estoy muy satisfecho de ver que los dos grupos se han adaptado bastante bien _" Por lomenos en el escenario _"- esto ultimo lo decia en voz baja provocando una sonrisa en Franck que habia captado lo que queria decir con aquello- hoy por fin sabremos si esta fusion sera aceptada o rechasada,... pero personalmente estoy seguro que lo que deseamos se lograra, los mejores actores Europeos al lado de los mejores actores Americanos, creo que lograremos nuestro objetivo ... asi que como siempre muchachos a trabajar...- terminaba palmeando suavemente el hobro de Terry que estaba frente a el. Franck tambien les habia deseado suerte a los actores y dado un beso en la frente de su hija en senial de apoyo, ahora ya todos esataban a punto de subir al escenario, Dianey permanecia a un lado del escenario como era su costumbre y con ella Steven quien tambien deseaba mucha suerte a su hermana, hasta el momento nadie habia descubierto el secreto de Bella, y el se encargaria de que asi siguiera. ahora solo les restaba esperar la critica del publico ante aquella obra que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

- No veo porque tenemos que asistir a esta obra, la verdad ami no me agrada del todo, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa y esperar el regreso de Alberth, hase casi un mes que envio aquella carta y aun no se ha dignado aparecer- Archi se acomodaba en el palco designado para la familia Andrey.

- Pues tu te quejara, pero yo estoy mas que feliz de que por fin me hayan dejado salir de la mansion de Lakewood, prefiero esto a estar al lado de Eliza, y lo mejor fue que ellos no pudieron venir, parece que ya se estan dando cuenta de lo que se les acerca, pero aun no entiendo poque aun no has terminado con lo que Alberth te pidio.- Anthony tambien tomaba asiento.

- La verdad es que quiero que sea el mismo Alberth quien se de el gusto de decirles a los Ligan que ya no foman parte de la sociedad de los andrey, se que tanto el como yo disfrutaremos mucho ese momento y por ello decidi esperar.- Archie sonreia con burla el pensar en lo que se les acercaba a los Ligan

- Hey!, y por que me excluyes, yo tambien quiero estar presente y verles la cara cuando les digan que ya no contaran con la ayuda de los Andrey, aunque todavia falta la reccion de la Tia, crees que se enfadara?... o tal vez le de otro "infarto"- sonreia

- La verdad... no lo se, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo averiguaremos... - las luces del teatro se apagaban en senial de que la funcion estaba apunto de comenzar.

- Por cierto, ... que obra es esta?- Preguntaba Anthony curioso, pues cuando salieron de Lakewood rumbo a New York, tenia entendido que era por negocios y no para divertirse en el teatro.

- La verdad no lo se... ni siquiera me fije en la invitacion, solo se que despues de esta, habra una recepcion y ahi es donde veremos al senior Mongomery, creo que es el quien la ofrece . y tambien fue el quien envio los pases y la invitacion para esta obra, por eso es tan "importante que nos vea aqui"., si es que queremos cerrar el negocio con el.- terminaba de hablar y tomaba el programa que le habian dado en la entrada.

- Oye, ... entonces si que te das buena vida, digo, si tienes que acudir a esta clase de eventos cada que cierras un negocio... no te la has de pasar nada mal. - anthony sonreia, pero al ver la cara de Archie, no supo si habia dicho algo incorrecto asi que le pregunto para aclarar cualquier malentendido- Que pasa?... te ofendi...o dije algo... que no debi haber dicho..?

- No,... es que... esto no ... no puede ser... - Archie tenia un rostro por demas molesto.- otra vez este idiota...

- de que hablas?- El ojiazul se extraniaba del comportamiento de su primo-

- porque no me fije antes de venir aqui?...- se reprochaba a si mismo, parecia que no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba punto de ver.

- Archie por favor dejate de tonterias y dime que te pasa, pense que no te molestaba venir al teatro?..

- No... no es el teatro en si, sino el idiota del actor principal de la obra... pues bien primito... tu querias conocer al tipo que tanto hiso sufrir a Candy no?... pues fija bien tus ojos en el escenario porque ahora lo vas a conocer...

el telon se levanto, y con las ultimas palabras de Archie... Anthony fijaba sus ojos en el escenario... sus ojos que siempre habian sido dulces y pacificos se transformaron con una gran molestia reflejada en ellos, estaba apunto de conocer a aquel que habia robado el corazon a Candy ... solo para hacerlo pedazos... y eso eso era algo que el no perdonaria.

* * *

- Tia Elroy,... perdone mi intromicion... pero creo que Anthony aun no estaba listo para viajar... tal vez debi haber hido con ellos, - Eliza trataba de averiguar a donde era que se habian hido sus primos.

- Fue una orden de William... y ya sabes que lo que el ordena no se cuestiona... debes aprender eso si quieres ser aprobada como la esposa de Anthony... ya sabes que el es su Tio y quien da la ultima palabra.- La abuela hablaba con su voz de siempre, sin sentimiento y fria.

- No, si no estoy cuestionando sus ordenes,pero si quiero ganarme el corazon de Anthony creo que debo pasar mas tiempo a su lado. no cree?... - la chica sabia que el tiempo se acortaba, y lo mejor era que no habia seniales de que el tio volviera. asi que aun tenia algo de tiempo, y mejor para ella que la huerfana aun no se decidia a volver. a demas si era cierto lo que se rumoraba, necesitaba afianzar su futuro.

- No te preocupes Eliza, se que aunque Anthony no lo diga, tu no le desagradas, asi que estoy segura que el complacera mis deseos de casarse contigo. -

- La verda tia, me da un poco de miedo... eh averiguado con algunas amigas que tiene sus hermanos en la universidad y me han contado que la carrera de medicina solo dura cinco anios, asi que si eso es correcto, lo mas seguro es que pronto tendremos noticias de...

- no la menciones!-la abuela se exasperaba de solo pensar en escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Candy.

- Lo lamento tia, pero es que queria que comprendiera lo mucho que estoy padeciendo de solo pensar que ella pudiese aparecer por aqui, esta segura de que aun no sabe nada de el regreso de Anthony?..., no es que dude de su palabra pero si ella lo sabe lo mas seguro es que cuando se vea libre del internado correra a buscarlo... y entonces que sucedera conmigo... con mis sentimientos- Eliza finjia estar apunto de quebrarse en llanto... queria convenser a la abuela de que debian adelantar sus planes si querian que ella se casara con Anthony.

- Siendo asi, creo que debemos comenzar con los planes par la fiesta de compromiso, creo que William no se opondra , ademas no podemos esperar toda la vida a que el se decida a volver.

La sentencia fue dictada, y con Archi y Anthony lejos no habia quien extropera sus planes... los recibirian con una gran sorpresa... una que no podrian rechazar.

* * *

- Buenas noches a todos- Alberth saludaba con carinio a todos sus empleados, lo esperaban a la entrada de la mansion como ya era costumbre- que tal Alfred, todo bien.

- si senior- contestaba el mayordomo con repeto, Alberth era muy amable y bueno con todos sus sirvientes pero no por eso dejaba de ser el patron asi que lo trataban con carinio y con mucho respeto.

- Todo esta como lo pedi?- cuestionaba nuevamente el rubio. y recibia la misma respuesta.

- William?.- George se acercaba a su casi hermano.

- Que pasa George?, algo salio mal con lo que te pedi?- seguian los cuestionamientos.

- No, por el contrario, vengo a decirte que todo salio tal como lo pediste, lo unico es que ... creo que la obra no sera del agrado de los jovenes.- George se temia lo que ya todos sabian una convinacion Archie, Anthony ,& Terry , no era muy alentadora.

- A que te refieres?.- cambiaba su sereno tono de voz por uno un tanto preocupado.

- Si le menciono que el actor principal es el senior Terrece granchester... se da una idea a lo que me refiero?.

- A, es eso... no te preocupes George, creo que no pasara nada, ademas si la actriz es quien creo que es... estoy seguro que no pasara nada... ten confianza en que ya no son unos ninios y que todo estara bien... preocupate por mi, porque cuando se den cuenta de que todo lo de el negocio fue un enganio,... no se si me perdonaran... ya sabes que despues de ... bueno tu me entiendes a ninguno le gusta mucho hacer vida social, a menos que sea por negocios claro.

- William, William... cuando dejaras de jugar con tus sobrinos?- George movia la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreia por lo que su pequenio hermano hacia.

- hasta que este seguro que todas sus heridas han sanado y que podran ser completamente felices.- contestaba sonriendo alegre

- y crees que estas en lo correcto?- volvia poner su tono de voz serio

- La verdad... no lo se,pero si no lo averiguo y los saco de sus temores nunca me lo perdonare... ademas creo que cuando me vean y sepan porque estoy aqui... me perdonaran el haberlos enviado al teatro y a la cena,por lo pronto que este todo listo, porque creo que los tendremos en casa antes de lo planeado... por cierto quien fue quien compro los boletos para el teatro?..

- William?... no creo que tengas que reprenderlo... despues de todo ellos no saben los probelmas entre el joven Terry y Los senioritos Andrey...-

- No, si no quiero reprenderlo... quiero felicitarlo... ni yo hubiera escogido mejor la obra.- una sonrisa complise aparecia en el rostro del rubio.

- y tu no quieres ir al teatro?... supongo que debes saber quien es la protagonista?

- Si... lo se... y no sabes cuanto deseo corrrer y presentarme ahi,... pero una promesa es una promesa... ademas aun no estoy preparado. y creo que si lo hago, hechare todo por tierra y no podre contenerme... asi que por eso sera mejor que maniana mismo salgamos de la ciudad, solo esperemos que Anthony y Archie esten de acuerdo y que Terry no se entere de que estoy aqui, Richard... tambien prometio no decir nada ni a el ni a Eleonor... asi que... creo que sera mejor que como tantas veces me ayudes una mas y no me dejes perder el control.

- No creo que sea necesario... yo se muy bien porque lo haces, y si todo espara bien pues que asi sea... pero no te preocupes yo estoy aqui apoyandote como siempre...

- Gracias... gracias hermano...- Alberth apoyaba una mano en el hombro de George y este hacia lo mismo, ambos sentian un carinio de verdaderos hermanos, aunque por sus venas corriera sangre diferente...y se apoyarian mutuamente como siempre lo habian hecho.

El corazon de Alberth era fuerte y su palabra tambien, pero ... era demasiado pedirle a una persona renunciar a lo quemas anioraba... asi que por una noche se permitio flaquear, jugaria con el destino y si este le favorecia no seria su culpa,... sabia que el faltar a su palabra era algo muy grave,pero mas grave era faltar a su corazon,,... fue asi como convencido por sus sentimientos, llego a las puertas del teatro, no sabia como , pero ahi estaba, creyendo que habia logrado enganiar a todos en la mancion, solo que no sabia que alguien lo seguia muy de cerca, logro entrar, esa era una de las pocas veces que agradecia tener un apeido tan importante, la funcion estaba comenzando, y el pidio absoluta discrecion a quines lo habian acompaniado a uno de los palcos mas alejados y obscuros. despues... despues pediria perdon por todo lo que estaba haciendo... pero su corazon no habia podido contenerse a sus deseos.

**Aqui les dejo uno mas de los capitulos de este fic, deseo que siga siendo de su agrado y ojala disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolo... gracias mil ... bendicines y que la vida les siga sonriendo cada dia... nos leemos luego.**

**- Goshy... mil gracias por coontinuar conmigo **

**y a todos los demas que tambien leen les agradesco de igual manera y espero sus comentarios ya que estos me ayudan a mejorar la historia ... :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XV**

**El corazon no Miente,...**

Su rostro reflejaba toda la dulsura e inocencia que habia en su ser, era una expresion tan pura que hacia que su corazon se estremeciera hasta lo mas profundo y que cada una de las celulas de su cuerpo se enloquecieran sin saber como actuar, ahora era el momento del final, del adios y de derramar lagrimas por un amor perdido, aunque el fuera siempre frio y calculador, en ese momento descubrio que su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, era un leve estremecimiento que lo hacia vibrar con emocion, como si por fin su suenio mas anhelado fuera a cumplirse,... habia estado sintiendo algo semejante a lo largo de varias horas, se habia ocultado de todos tratando de que no descubrieran lo que ocurria en su ser, era algo tan extranio, y lo que no entendia era porque durante los dias anteriores esto no le habia ocurrido, bueno quiza fue porque en lugar de estar con "ella" habia preferido acudir a su antigua amiga y companiera para que lo auxiliara y ahora ahora no habia podido evitarlo, despues de todo el sabia que ese dia llegaria y que no habia nada ni nadie que lo salvara.

Sus ojos permanecian cerrados, esperando aquella caricia que, sin saber por que?, hacia que su corazon latiera con mas fuerza, sentia que la sangre palpitaba en sus labios y que en su cuerpo corria una energia electrica que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, no tenia ni idea de porque le sucedia todo aquello, era la primera vez que se descontrolaba de esa foram, durante varios dias atras habia sentido un estremecimiento recorrerla por completo cada que lo descubria mirandola, pero luego su mirada se tornaba tan fria e indiferente que sorprendia, sabia que esa no era su verdad y que el se escudaba bajo aquella actitud por el sufrimiento que llevaba en su alma, sabia tambien por las conversaciones de los demas que su corazon tenia duenia, pero que esta era prohibida, pero aun antes de saberlo y aun antes de conocerlo realmente, ya habia nacido en su corazon un sentimiento hacia el, que no podia explicar, era como si este sentimiento hubiera estado guardado en su interior y al verlo hubiera salido a recibir a su duenio, pero ella no se explicaba la razon, solo sabia que el tener cerca a quel hombre la estaba llenando de dudas y de deseos desconocidos, y ahora en ese momento se encontraba aniorando que aquellos labios por fin la tocaran, sabia que esto seria para el solo apariencia, pues era todo un profecional, aunque varias veces lo habia sentido estremecerse cuando sus manos se tocaban o cuando estaban realmente cerca, pero ahora, ahora sentia su aliento acercandose a su rostro lentamente, mientras recitaba palabras de amor.

El publico mantenia el aliento, estaban completamente entregados a lo que sus ojos precenciaban varios suspiros se habian dejado escuchar en aquel momento en que "Romeo" besaba por ultima vez a su "Julieta" antes de quitarse la vida, recitando palabras de amor y diciendo adios a su amor no posible, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de los presentes ante tan conmovedora escena, los companieros de los actores pricipales quienes observaban detras del escenario tambien estaban completamente admirados de tal realeza por parte de aquellos jovenes que estaban realizando tan majestuoso trabajo, sin imaginarse lo que aquellos dos corazones estaban a punto de experimentar.

Su razon se perdio al momento que su labios rosaron aquella boca de rosa, la suavidad de la misma lo hisieron olvidarse de que el mundo existia a su alredeor y por un instante solo por un instande dejo que aquel sentimiento que guardaba saliera hacia su duenia, aunque ni el mismo sabia el motivo del porque su corazon se comportaba de aquella manera , solo sabia que aquel sentimiento ya habia emergido una vez hacia varios anios atras junto a un hermoso lago en un bello atardecer escoces y, aunque su mente le gritaba que no era lo mismo ni era la misma persona, su corazon no podia mentir al entregarse por completo, asi que se permitio soniar y perderse por unos segundos en aquella tan aniorada caricia. apesar de saber que en cuanto abriera los ojos su suenio terminaria.

su corazon latia a mas no poder, su cuerpo se estremecia bajo una energia que recorria cada una de sus celulas, el contacto con aquellos labios tan varoniles le habian robado el aliento, los sentimientos se agitaban dentro de su ser, y pareciera como si todo aquello ya lo hubiera vivido en algun otro lugar y en algun otro tiempo, no sabia porque su boca se estaba comportando como si aquellos labios fueran los unicos duenios de los suyos, como si su aliento reconociera aquel sabor a canela , como si por fin su corazon hubiera encontrado su otra mitad, era una locura, pero se entregaria por completo a aquella caricia que recibia y que tanto habia deseado sin saber el motivo de aquellos sentimientos, asi que no penso mas y se limito a sentir por unos segundos aquel bello calor que la hacia sentirse dichosa y feliz, a pesar de que seguramente cuando el telon bajara y ella abriera su ojos nuevamente, aquella mirada fria e indiferente romperia definitivamente cualquier ilusion formada.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, aun no terminaba de bajar el telon y el publico ya se ponia de pie para obacionar tan maravillosa actuacion, todos estaban conmovidos, y las lagrimas expresaban lo que los actores les habian hecho vivir. detras del escenario los productores y directores se felicitaban por el exito obtenido y por la gran idea de la fusion de actores, pues segun los comentarios que se habian dejado escuchar, no existia mejor pareja para representar aquella obra tan idolatrada, sin duda se convertirian en el mejor Romeo y La mejor Julieta dentro de la historia del teatro, y sin duda alguna Franck y Dianey Maquencie se sentian orgullosos de la gran representacion por parte de su hija, asi como tambien en un palco muy cercano al escenario Eleonor Baker y Richard Granchester se ponian de pie obacionando la maravillosa actuacion de su hijo y demostrando un gran orgullo por ser los padres del mejor actor que habia dado America.

El telon subio y bajo varias veces pues el publico no dejaba de apaudir, y encima del escenario dos corazones latian con fuerza pero muy confundidos por lo vivido, no se habian atrevido a mirarse a los ojos, Bella mantenia su vista en el publico y Terry hacia lo mismo, era como si temieran que al verse el uno al otro, el suenio que havian vivido por unos segundos se destruyera y se quebrara en mil pedazos.

* * *

Ya un poco lejos de ahi, un par de ojos de cielo derramaban lagrimas de orgullo, ... de carinio... de... dolor..., Albert se habia retirado del teatro antes de que las luces se encendieran, no queria ser descubierto y tener que dar explicaciones que no podria, pero en su corazon la imagen de Bella seguia grabada, era increible como lo habia hecho estremecerse con cada una de las palabras que habia expresado sobre el escenario y con cada una de las expresiones de su rostro al darle vida aquella mujer que habia sufrido al igual que ella por un amor interrumpido, era como si el papel hubiese sido creado para ella, el dolor que sentia en su corazon por no poder acercarse a su pequenia le hacian quebrarse, pero pronto, pronto terminaria todo aquello, eso ... se lo gritaba el corazon.

* * *

Anthony y Archie, estaban conmovidos por la actuacion tan maravillosa de aquella actriz, y por un momento se habian olvidado del rencor que sentian hacia Terry reconociendo que sin duda el tambien era el actor perfecto para aquel papel, para ellos, era increible como una persona con aquel sentimiento para representar el dolor, el amor y el sufrimiento, hubiera sido capaz de destruir el corazon de su amada Candy, no podian creer que alguien con la capacidad para crear aquellas emociones tan puras en la gente, tuviera el valor de destruir una alma tan noble como la de su Pecosa, y aunque en ese momento lo admiraran como actor, como hombre no lo perdonarian, asi que salieron del teatro rumbo a la recepcion, donde aguardarian el momento presiso para enfrentarlo .

* * *

Despues de las felicitaciones por parte de sus familiares y de los demas companieros actores, y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra, Terry y Bella se habian encaminado hacia sus respectivos camerinos, aun sentian en sus labios el calor que los quemaba por aquel beso final, durante el transcurso de la obra se habian limitado a no tocarse y fingir que lo hacian durante las escenas que asi lo requerian, pero en esa ultima hubiera sido imposible que el publico no lo notara asi que se vieron obligados a tener que realizar aquel beso para darle el realismo que se requeria, ninguno de ellos se esperaba la conmocion que vivirian sus corazones con aquel leve contacto.

- Te pasa algo Terry?- Karen entraba al camerino, como siempre sin previo aviso y evitando que el actor pudiera ocultar su mirada desconcertada.

- no... porque lo preguntas?- retomaba su actitu fria y distante.

- Por favor, ... conmigo no tienes que finjir... te conosco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta que desde que volviste de tu viaje estas muy diferente, ademas desde que aparecio Bella, te has estado comportando como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacias... es que acaso ya la conocias?... o porque esa actitud hacia ella?...- Karen tenia muchas preguntas, el tiempo la habia vuelto la mejor amiga de aquel arrogante y fribolo actor, llevandola a conocerlo muy bien, y ella sabia que aquella actitud era solo una careta, pues hacia mucho tiempo que el habia dejado de ser asi.

- no se a que te refieres, yo sigo siendo el mismo, y respecto a esa chica, no ... no la conosia... y si me conoces bien sabes entonces que no me agradan las mujeres como ella. ...- repondia sin volver el rostro y limpiando su maquillaje frente al espejo.- y si eso era todo... te agradesco que me dejes solo... necesito cambiarme.

- Esta bien, pero tarde o temprano tendras que contarme que te pasa, ... porque por mas que quieras a mi no me enganias... por cierto... felicidades... estuviste estupendo... sobre todo... en la ultima escena de Amor!...- con cierto tono de burla en su voz la actriz sonreia mirando por medio del espejo la expresion que Terry ponia al saberse descubierto por su antigua companiera, la cual cerro la puerta sin esperar respuesta, pero segura de su descubrimiento.

* * *

-Hoy si que te luciste hermanita- Steven entraba al camerino de su hermana y la felicitaba nuevamente.

- Gracias, pero creo que no fue nada diferente a las demas obras.- respondia modesta viendose al espejo y entregandole el cepillo a su hermano como siempre al terminar una obra., el lo tomaba y empezaba a cepillar su largo cabello.

- Me parece increible que hayan logrado coordinarse perfectamente sin nisiquiera ensayar juntos- le comentaba refiriendose a ella y a Terry.

- Bueno, parece que el es todo un profecional, y no necesita ensayar con su pareja para lograr reflejar a un personaje perfectamente, se nota que la actuacion esta en sus venas.- sonreia sin dejar su labor de retirar el maquillaje.

- en ese caso tu tambien lo eres, pues sacaste el papel adelante de la misma manera que el, pareciere que siempre habian actuado juntos, me imagino lo que comentarian si superan que solo ensayaste con el una vez y eso fue recien llegamos.

- Si, pero ya ves como es de especial, no se ni porque le caigo tan mal, en momentos pareciere que me odia, y no se porque?, - en su voz habia un poco de desilucion.

- y dime, entonces que es lo que te atrae de el?- la pregunta directa hiso que la joven se sonrojara y se quedara fria.

- no se a que te refieres.- Bajaba la mirada sintiendo que habia sido descubierta.

- sabes?, es muy dificil que me enganies, me he dado cuenta como lo miras, y se que te dolio que el se negara a ensayar contigo, y prefiriera hacerlo con esa hermosa actriz, Karen?, es asi como se llama, verdad?.-

- Si, asi se llama, y parece que se llevan bastante bien, pero estas equivocado, yo no tengo ningun interes personal en el, es solo... bueno... tu ya lo sabes... cada que lo veo, siento que lo conosco de algun otro lado, es como ... como... no se, la verdad no sabria como explicarlo... lo unico que te puedo decir, es que no descansare hasta saber porque tengo todas estas sensaciones cada que el se acerca ami, o cada que escucho su nombre... pero bueno, olvidemos el tema y demonos prisa que nos deben estar esperando.

- si tienes razon... por cierto, parece que tu pelo se esta maltratando mucho, talvez es momento de dejarlo respirar... ya llevas mucho tiempo usando el tinte obscuro,es eso lo que te esta resecando el cabello, ademas he notado que empieza a caerse un poco, seria mejor que usaras el schampoo especial para quitar el color negro y esperaras por lo menos una semana antes de volver a aplicar nuevamente el tinte, y tambien me he dado cuenta que se te ven un poco irritados los ojos... has hecho lo que te dije con respecto a los contactos?.- Steven lucia algo preocupado, pareciera que Bella se reusara a ver de nuevo su verdadera apariencia.

- Lo se, pero es que ultimamente e estado muy ocupada y se me olvida quitarlos, y en cuanto al pelo, creo que sera imposible hacer lo que me pides, el personaje va muy bien con mi fisico y un cambio de apariencia pudiera ser perjudicial para la obra...

- Ok, ahora dime la verdad?- el chico se veia divertido ante la actitud de su hermana por tratar de coultar su verdadera identidad.

- ... no puedo enganiarte... verdad?.

- sabes que no.

- Pue bien, si ya sabes la respuesta, para que preguntas?

- Bella, se que no quieres encontrarte con tu antigua familia ... si es que existe... pero ocultando tu verdad... no lograras borrar el pasado, y si un dia recuperas la memoria, estoy seguro que te daras cuenta de que tu vida no pudo haber sido tan mala,... es como dijo mama... si tienes un corazon tan puro y dulce.. es poque has de haber estado rodeada de amor... no creees?

- si, pero no es solo eso... es que ahora soy otra, tengo otra vida... y me gusta... me gusta ser solo Bella Maquencie... asi que por favor no insistas...

- esta bien... entonces supongo que tendre que buscar la manera de que tus ojos y tu cabello no sufran por tu terquedad...

Los jovenes se abrazaban, y salian del camerino, ya reunidos con sus padres y los demas actores, se dirigieron a la recepcion que los esperaba, claro sin poder evitar a la multitud que esperaba la salida de los actores principales,esa noche Bella habia cautivado a mas de uno asi que le toco a Steven hacerla de guardaespaldas, ella ya habia empezado a acostumbrarse pero justo en el momento en que se detuvo para despedirse de sus admiradores, volviendo el rostro con una sonrisa,... se quedo helada.. casi petrificada, sintio como su cuerpo literalmente se convertia en piedra... sus ojos se habian abierto al maximo y no sabia si podria reaccionar, en ese momento su mente se quedo en blanco ... no supo mas de si, su vista se nublo y perdio el sentido. Steven estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que alcanzo a sostenerla.

* * *

De espaldas a la multitud, un par de jovenes caminaban despreocupadamente hacia donde los esperaba su chofer, Anthony y Archie, no se habian percatado de lo ocurrido a la actriz principal de la obra, y seguina su camino rumbo a la celebracion y con firme decicion de encarar a Terry.

- Estas muy callado...- Archie trataba de iniciar una conversacion con su primo que al parecer habia perdido el habla durante toda la obra.

- ...- Anthony estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos y no habia escuchado la voz de su primo sentado frente a el, en el auto.

- Empiezo a creer que te ha dejado muy imprecionado ese actorcillo...- continuaba tratando de llamar la atencion de su acompaniante- Anthony... Anthony... me estas ecuchando- lo jalaba del brazo al no obtener respuesta.

- Que?... que?..., que me decias?, perdon es que estaba un poco distraido, - por fin resppondia y se sonrojaba un poco apenado por su actitud distraida.

- que si has quedado muy impresionado con ese actor de pacotilla,... es que desde que inicio la obra no volviste a mencionar palabra.

- Si... bueno no... quiero decir que si estoy impresionado pero no por el, sino...

- si no?...- la curiosidad de Archie se habia despertado y ahora estaba muy atento a las palabras de Anthony , quien no hayaba como explicar a su primo la verdadera causa de su impresion.. asi que despues de unos cuantos segundos de silencio comenzo a hablar.

- Dime, Archie, Recuerdas exactamente como era Candy la ultima vez que la viste?- Preguntaba el ojiazul seriamente.

- Bueno... exactamente... si,- bajaba la mirada algo apenado por descubrirse ante su primo , y por no poder ocultar lo que habia sentido y que lo hacia recordar hasta la ultima peca del rostro de la bella rubia.

-lo suponia, sabes la imagen que yo recuerdo de Candy es de hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella apenas tenia 12 anios, pero aun asi estoy seguro de que la expresion de su mirada y su trasparente sonrisa no cambiarian jamas, asi que ... dime, no te parecio como que la actriz principal tenia la misma exprencion en sus ojos y esa incomparable sonrisa, ademas yo estoy seguro que por mucho que haya madurado Candy, su rostro no debe haber cambiado mucho, o por lomenos la dulsura de su rostro debe ser la misma, no se, me dejo muy confundido esa chica, al verla me parecia estar volviendo al tiempo que comparti con Candy, adema sus lagrimas, la expresion de trizteza de su rostro, me hiso recordar el dia en que la vi por primera vez en el portal de las rosas. algo en mi corazon me dice que Candy hoy estuvo muy cerca de mi.

- Perdoname Anthony, pero creo que tu deseo por volver a ver a Candy te esta haciendo ver alucinaciones, ... yo la verdad vi a esa seniorita muy diferente, ademas de que ni su pelo ni sus ojos se asemejan siquiera al color de los de Candy, o es que realmente no recuerdas nada de Candy?...- Archie, lo miraba extraniado, le parecia muy desatinado pensar que una mujer de ojos y cabello negro tuviera algo que ver con la dulce rubia de ojos de esmeralda que el recordaba.

- Tal vez me equivoque, pero lo que yo vi,,... va mas alla que el simple fisico, ... no se... pero la calidez que refleja esa seniorita y su dulsura , son algo que yo solo conoci en Candy y me parece casi ilogico que dos personas puedan tener la misma Alma, porque eso fue lo que yo vi reflejado en la belleza de la actriz... el alma de Candy...

Archie no supo que Responder, pero en silencio reconocia que la relacion que en antanio hubiera existido entre los dos rubios hiba mas alla de lo fisico, tenia que reconocer que su almas se habian complementado absolutmente.

Al llegar al lugar de la resepcion los jovenes bajaron de su auto y pidieron al chofer que esperara serca de lapuerta de entrada pues no tardarian mucho, la mayoria de los invitados ya estaban en el salon principal de aquel lujoso hotel, pero los actores principales de la obra no estaban y al parecer al preguntas por el hombre al que habian hido a buscar y con el cual se devian entrevistarse , tampoco obtuvieron respuesta, contrario a todo, los sirvientes los miraban de una manera extrania, al cuestionar sobre su actitud, la respuesta los dejo completa mente extrainiados, y viendo que su otro objetivo de enfrentar a Terry tambien se habia visto cancelado decidieron dejar la fiesta y salir del lugar sin llamar la atencion, ya de camino a a la mancion andrey comentaban sobre lo ocurrido.

- No te parece extranio que los actores principales no se hayan presentado, se supone que para ellos era la resepcion...?- Archie se veia pensativo sobre que pudo ocurrir para que eso sucediera.

- no lo se, pero debio haber sido algo grave para que no se presentaran ...- Anthony respondia pero era visible que algo lo mantenia preocupado.

-Pero el que si se paso esta vez fue el "tio"... - las facciones de Archie cambiaban reflejando molestia.

- Por que lo dices?- Preguntaba Anthony sin cambiar su actitud. y mirando por la ventanilla del auto,

- Te parece poco lo que nos hiso?... como es posible que se haya equivocado a tal grado, se supone que esta invitacion fue hecha directamente hacia el, y el me envio todos los datos de este encuentro, como es posible que la persona a la que buscamos no exista, se supone que es un prominente hombre de negocios con el que nos hibamos a entrevistar para dar cierre a un impotante proyecto que Alberth tenia pensado desde hace tiempo, y ahora que vamos en su busqueda el hombre ni siquiera existe!. te parece poco?,, dime, te parece poco?...

- Quiza fue solo una broma del tio, ha de haber creido que estabas muy agobiado con los negocios y penso hacerte que divirtieran un poco, no crees?.- Anthony respondia pero pareciera que su mente se encontrara a kilomentros de distancia..

- que es lo que te sucede Anthony?.- Archie ya se habia percatado de la actitud de su primo pero no queria presionarlo ha hablar, sin embargo ya habia sido mucho sin que el ojiazul no se concentrara en la conversacion y ademas de eso ni siquiera le habia molestado la "bromita" que su tio les habia jugado.- creo que si compartes un poco tu preocpacion te ayudara...

- Perdon Archi,... vas a decir que soy un necio... pero la verdad es que no puedo quitar de mi mente el rostro de esa seniorita Bella, no se... ademas desde que dejamos el teatro siento una angustia en el pecho y no se a que se deba, ya no puedo con esto, creo que de verdad me estoy volviendo loco... - Archie veia a su primo algo preocupado por su situacion y guardaba silencio dandole la oportunidad a que se desahogara completamente, agradeciendo el gesto con una melancolica sonrisa el joven rubio continuo - Ademas... no te habia querido comentar, pero he tenido varios suenios que no me han dejado descansar desde hace un par de semanas, vas a creer que estoy loco, por prestar a tencion a algo asi pero ... hace dias sonie con... Stear...- Anthony espero la reccion de Archi, quien no respondio y solo volvio su rostro hacia la ventanilla tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le causaba el solo escuchar mencionar el nombre de su hermano- lo vi sonriente, y acompaniado de una mujer a quien llamaba hermana, pero ella nunca volvio el rostro, siempre permanecio de espaldas a mi, y no solo eso, cuando me acerque a el, me ignoraba completamente, era como si no existiera , como si el no supiera quien era yo, por mas que gritaba su nombre el no me miraba, y por ultimo hace unos dias sonie a Candy, pero al acercarme a ella su rostro desaparecia y ella se alejaba de mi de la misma manera que Stear. ...

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la gran mansion Andrey, Archie bajo en silencio y no menciono palabra sobre lo que Anthony le habia comentado, el rubio entendio el silencio de su primo y se limito a seguirlo,, entraron en la mansion, y se extraniaron de que hubiera mucho movimiento entre los empleados, el mayordomo se limito a abrir la puerta y saludar como era su costumbre, ellos solo se miraron uno a otro haciendose silenciosamente la misma pregunta... era predesible que alguien de la familia habia llegado. pero quien?... siguieron caminando sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar a algun sirviente pues al parecer todos estaba ocupados con alguna tarea y por la rapides conque se movian por toda la casa, esto debia se urgente ... despues de meditar unos segundos en silencio, los dos se miraron como obteniendo la respuesta instantaneamente, solo dos peronas podian causar tanto alboroto con su llegada, y La tia Abuela estaba descartada por completo al saber que despues de su ultimo finjido intento de infarto al saber que Anthony viajaria conArchie, el doctor siguiendo el juego de los muchachos le habia prohibido viajar... asi que la otra opcion era la mas segura, sus ojos se abrieron al maximo y al unisono los dos mencionaron el nombre de la persona.

- ""Alberth""!-

sin pensarlo dos veces los jovenes apresuraron sus pasos hacia el estudio, si era el, seguramente se encontraria presisamente en ese lugar, y no se equivocaron, detuvieron su carrera al ver que la luz del despachoo estaba encendida y al escuchar la voz inconfundible de su protector y guia, sin pensarlo dos veces entraton sin llamar a la puerta, hacia demaciado tiempo que no lo veian y no podian reprimir su alegria.

- De verdad eres tu?- Archie veia a su tio como si de un fantasma se tratara deteniendose en seco frente al escritorio del magnate.

- Claro que es el tonto que no lo estas viendo?- Anthony tambien se alegraba de volver a ver a ese quien sus lazos de sangre unian tanto como si de su padre se tratara.

- Hola chicos...les agrado su recepcion?- con una media sonrisa el magnate recibia sus queridos parientes.. y con la pregunta hacia reaccionar a los dos jovenes, que sin pensarlo y con la confianza que existia ente ellos se avalanzaron contra su tio hasiendo que cayera de espaldas con todo y su sillon, para despues propinarle una gran cantidad de cosquillas en un juego infantil que por tradicion existia entre ellos como muestra de carinio y en cobro por alguna maldad hecha por alguno de ellos.

- Basta!... basta!... pido perdon pido perdon, !- entre risas y carcajada, Alberth trataba deseperadamente de escapar de su castigo, y pedia ayuda a un George que se habia limitado a sentarse y divertirse con la alegre escena, y claro aludiendo un gran - Te lo dije!- que Alberth casi no alcanzo a escuchar., el llamado en la puerta del estudio permitio al magnate un respiro ya que los dos jovenes detuvieron su ataque y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para arreglar su apariencia antes de que la puerta se abriera.

- si Adelante- Respondia George que era el unico en condidiones para reponder.

- disculpe la interrumpcin senior- se disculpaba el mayordomo mientras los miraba extraniado por la apariencia aun no arreglada completamente de los tres caballeros- las personas que usted esperaba ya llegaron y esperan ser resibidas.

- Deme un par de minutos y hagalas pasar,... George..podrias ir con ...- George habia entendido antes de que Alberth terminara la frase y habia salido siguiendo al mayordomo.

- Queridos sobrinos, despues de este gran resiviemiento, no se si merescan lo que les tengo preparado... pero como ya no puedo regresarlo... me temo que tendre que presentarselos... solo espero que despues me perdonen por esta broma y me entiendan el motivo...- los dos jovenes lo miraban algo extraniados, seria acaso una broma mas? , no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar... las puertas del estudio se abrieron dando paso a George quien venia aompaniado .

- !Candy?

**Holaaaaaa! y perdon por la tardanza pero es que estaba un poco ocupadilla, pero aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic que es el primero y que espero no sea el ultimo,,,,,**

**Gracias mil por seguir acompaniandome y seguir leiendo esta locura que sale de mi cabeza rebuelta, y gracias mil por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, solo espero que no dejen de enviarmelos pues es muy grato saber lo que les gusta y lo que no...**

**bueno pues bendiciones a todos y que la vida les regale un arcoiris de felicidad cada dia... nos leemos luegooooooooooo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XVI**

**Destellos de Luz.**

Los medicos no aparecian, y todos en la sala de espera comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos. el desmayo repentino de Bella habia tomado por sorpresa a sus padres y a su hermano quien la habia tomado en brazos al verla caer del peldanio en el carruaje, Terry salia en aquellos momentos de su camerino, como siempre era el ultimo en dejar el teatro, se le habia vuelto una costumbre y siempre era el ultimo en saludar a sus admiradoras, pero aquella noche habia sido diferente ya que al salir casi fue arrollado por Steven quien corria con Bella en brazos rumbo al camerino de la joven, y por supuesto era seguido por Roberth y por los seniores Maquencie, la angustia en su pecho fue enorme que casi lo dejo sin aliento al ver aquella escena, no lo penso dos veces y salio detras de ellos, la escena era angustiante, ya que no podian volver en si a la joven, era como si ella no quisiera volver, la situacion era preocupante, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces y sin pedir autorizacion tomo a la joven en brazos y la saco del Teatro por la parte trasera y subiendo a su auto se dirigio al hospital, los demas lo habian seguido automaticamente y sin necesidad de palabras, y ahora todos aguardaban los resultados medicos.

* * *

En el salon de la recepcion , Marcus y Karen recibian al lado de varios de los actores una pequenia nota.

_"Marcus, por favor diculpanos con el sr. gobernador, hubo un contratiempo de suma importancia y no podremos asisitir, maniana presentaremos nuestras disculpas personalmente." _

_Gracias _

_Frank Maquencie._

Los jovenes estaban extraniados, que podria haber sucedido para que ellos no pudieran presentarse?, sabian que todo recaia sobre sus hombros asi que darian su mayor esfuerzo para compensar la falta de los actores principales y de los directivos de la obra.

* * *

" Por favor Prometeme que seras feliz"... "quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera"... " Tienes que ver hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante, el se ha hido pero resulta que nosotros seguimos vivos al igual que los arboles y las flores"..."solo quiero ser yo mismo"... "Quieres bailar princesa julieta",... " El escenario es un pequenio y maravilloso mundo lleno de suenios ", " Puedes ser rey, mendigo, puedes matar con justicia y tambien puedes enamorarte"..."Bella".

- Esa voz, ... yo conosco esa voz... quien eres... porque no puedo ver tu rostro... no te vayas... por favor no te vayas... dime quien eres... por favor... dime quien...

El tono de voz cambio , y ella comenzo a buscar de donde probenia esa otra voz, sentia una enorme angustia en el pecho, y su corazon no dejaba de dar vuelcos deseperados ante aquel tormento que la envolvia.

" No llores mas pecosa" ... La proxima vez que nos veamos sera tu cumpleanios"... Su nombre es Dulce Candy " Feliz cumpleanios,... hoy es tu nuevo cumpleanios"...

- No, por favor no... dime tu nombre, dejame ver tu rostro,... no... por favor no vayas por ahi... no ... no subas al caballo... no...- trataba de alcanzar a aquel joven de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos azules, pero veia fustrados sus esfuerzos por impedir que el subiera a quel lindo caballo blanco que lo esperaba en la espesura de un bosque que no tenia fin, de pronto un extranio sonido musical la envolvio haciendo que su mente girara nuevamente y el corazon se le oprimiera con dolor, y al volver el rostro ahi estaba el, vestido como un principe escoses, y tocando la gaita de manera magistral, escucho aquella voz tan especial diciendole frases que le parecian conocidas, en su interior nacio un sentimiento de culpa y a la vez una angustia enorme, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a correr hacia aquel joven del cual no podia distinguir el rostro.

"No llores "... por favor no llores... eres mucho mas linda cuando ries... que cuando lloras...no llores mas..." mi pequenia",

-No, no pude ser... quien eres... dime quien eres... por favor no me dejes... no me dejes... no me abandones... vuelve por favor, ... tu no... tu no me dejes..., sus ojos habian comenzado a derramar lagrimas, sentia la nesecidad de abrazarse a quel joven, en su corazon sabia que si lograba aferrarse a el, su angustia terminaria y el dolor desapareceria tal vez para siempre.

Terry se acerco un poco al escuchar que Bella pronunciaba palabras apenas aludibles, era curioso como habia sido el quien terminara cuidando de ella, pareciera que el destino se empeniaba en mantenerlos unidos a pesar de que el habia decidido alejarse de quella chica que le causaba tantos trastornos sentimentales, pero al ver como no reaccionaba no habia podido evitar lo que su corazon le gritaba que hisera, era como si la vida se le fuera en tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital y despues, la espera habia sido interminable, pero cuando al fin despues de varias horas los medicos aparecieron para tranquilizarlos, resultaba que querian hablar con la familia de la joven a solas y por ese motivo los seniores Maquencie y Steven , habian terminado encerrados en una oficina con los medicos, Roberth tenia que ir a disculparse con los demas por su ausencia, y como unica opcion quedaba el para hacerse cargo de la joven en los que sus padres se desocupaban, y ahora ahi estaba el, al lado de la cama de Bella, la angustia que habia en el rostro de la joven era tan profunda que sin explicacion le habia comenzadoa doler tambien.

- _Que es lo que suenias?- _Se preguntaba acercandose a su rostro- _Por que te angustias tanto?... a quien llamas?... cual es tu verdad Bella Maquencie"_...- Terry no podia dejar de verla, sentia la necesidad de besar nuevamente aquellos labias que apenas unas horas atras habia probado y le habian causado tan grande conmocion, no explicaba su deseo, pero aquella boca era como un iman que atraia la suya y no permitia que su corazon dejara de palpitar tan aceleradamente, que pasaba con aquella chica que era tan angustiante para el tambien?... se acerco impulsibamente, pareciera que estaba reviviendo alguna escena en su pasado, solo que con otra joven muy diferente... cuando estaba apunto de tocar sus labios...

- No... no me desjes sola... te necesito... no me abandones... A...l...b...e...r...t!..

- Que?- el corazon de Terry sintio un duro golpe. fue como si de repente le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazon. y por segunda vez en su vida, una chica que lo habia cautivado y que se encontraba inconciente, pronunciaba el nombre de otro joven, y para su desgracia esta vez parecia que el lo conocia. no supo porque sintio coraje, solo se separo de ella como si del fuego se tratara, y viendo a la ventana se quedo muy pensativo- _Alberth?... estoy seguro que dijo Albert... pero que tiene que ver Alberth en todo esto?... sera el mismo que yo conosco?... no quiza es mi imaginacion... que podria tener que ver Alberth con esta joven?... sera mejor que espere... no puedo sacar conclusiones que no tienen sentido._

La puerta se abrio y el ruido sobresalto al joven... Steven y los padres de Bella entraban a la habitacion...

- Gracias... Terrece... fue muy amable de su parte el estar a su lado en lo que hablabamos con los medicos... - Dianey agradecia con una sonrisa en nombre de su familia, Steven se habia adelantado y ahora estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama observando el suenio de su hermana, Frank Maquencie, lucia preocupado y se habia quedado casi en la entrada de la habitacion.

- No hay nada que agradecer, despues de todo somos companieros de trabajo- La respuesta era fria, y la mirada del joven tambien.

- Aun asi... gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hermana, estoy seguro que si tu no hubieras reccionado a tiampo, aun estariamos sin saber que hacer, la verdad es que la salud de Bella nos preocupa demaciado, y cuando le sucede algo es un shock muy fuerte para nosotros, gracias a Dios parece que esto no es nada grave... asi, que nuevamente gracias. - Steven extendia su mano hacia el joven, desde la vez que se saludaron en el puerto recien llegaran ellos a America, no habia tenido la oportunidad de acercarse al actor nuevamente, pues parecia que el joven los evitaba a toda costa, sin embargo era extranio que el fuera el primero en ayudarlos al ver la situacion de su hermana.

- ya se los dije, no tienen nada que agradecer. y ya que todo esta bajo control. me disculpo... me gustaria descansar un poco... asi que me retiro... pero volvere mas tarde para saber sobre la salud de Bella.- el joven se despedia y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, esta vez fue la voz de Franck la que se dejo escuchar en la habitacion...

- Gracias, pero creo que no sera necesario que regrese... Bella sera dada de alta hoy mismo, parece que no ha sido mas que cansancio por las largas jornadas de trabajo, asi que ella estara bien para la siguiente presentacion , aun asi muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros, le estaremos muy agradecidos.

El joven comprendio lo que Franck decia, asi que no dijo mas y se dirigio a la salida, haciendo una pequenia reverencia en despedida y como todo caballero.

- Hay algo en la mirada de ese joven... algo que no alcanzo a comprender... ademas su manera de comportarse hacia nosotros, es muy extrania, sobre todo con Bella y con Steven- Dianey se acercaba a su esposo y hablaba con el en voz baja.

- Mi amada Dianey... si ese joven esta ligado a nuestros hijos no lo sabemos, pero tampoco podemos evitar lo que el destino depare para nosotros, asi que sera mejor estar preparados, lo sabiamos desde antes de venir a este pais, no temamos a lo que pueda venir, ni tratemos de evitar lo inevitable, tu has escuchado a los medicos, este desmayo de Bella pudo haber sido provocado por una gran impresion, segun los expertos tambien podria ser una senial de que su pasado esta a punto de regresar a su memoria.- La voz de Frank se quebraba un poco, Dianey sabia muy bien que quiza el final de su familia estaba cerca, se abrazo a su esposo fuertemente, mientras observaban a Bella quien permanecia dormida y Steven velaba su suenio acaricieando su frente con carinio.

* * *

- No puede ser!- de verdad eres tu Gatita- Archie abria los ojos desmesuradamente no podia creer lo que se revelaba ante ellos.

- Bueno... - se tocaba los brazos y la cara con sus manos- Creo que si soy yo ... Archie.- La voz de la joven era muy dulce y amable.

- Anthony... tu no saludas a Candy, no tienes que preocuparte no es una alucinacion es ella verdadermente- ALberth se encaminaba hacia la puerta para tomar del brazo a la rubia, ya que los dos jovenes se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos y no habian reaccionado aun.-

- Claro... si... es solo que la sorpresa... no me lo esperaba- Anthony estaba tambien muy sorprendido... pero habia algo que no lo dejaba raccionar como debiera.

- Aun no lo pueo creer...- la joven se acercaba hacia el chico rubio y lo abrazaba fuertemente - cuando Alberth me lo conto, me parecian imposibles sus palabras, es tan inesperado , es como si te viera por primera vez y todo lo demas nunca hubiera ocurrido.

- Si, tienes razon, es como si nos vieramos por primera vez...- Anthony correspondia al abrazo de la joven , aun asi , sentia algo diferente en ella, pero una vez mas penso que era solo el hecho de lo que le habia ocurrido a el, lo que lo hacia sentirse extranio con respecto a los demas.

- Bueno, creo que ya basta, sigo yo... o es que la vas a acaparar nuevamente solo para ti?.- Archie se acercaba, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente ante la emocion de reencontrarse con su amada prima, habia aniorado tanto tiempo ese momento que no creia que este hubiera llegado. las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de su ojos cuando al fin tuvo a la rubia entre sus brazos- Candy... te he extraniado tanto... no tienes idea de la falta que me ha hecho tu compania.

- Ami tambien... me hisiste mucha falta Archie... creeme... deseaba mucho volver a verte...- la joven era sincera, y mostraba la emocion de encontrarse con su familia.

- Bienvenida a casa Candy!. - Alberth saludaba a la joven quien se volvio a verlo dulcemente, sabia que la bienvenida era sincera.

- mmmm- Dulcine acalaraba un poco su garganta para hace notar su presencia en el lugar.- Buenas noches!- saludaba educadamente.

-Ohh !, Perdon,..Perdoname Dulcine, es que me emocione tanto ... que casi me olvido de que estabas aqui...- "Candy", tomaba el brazo de Dulcine y la acercaba al grupo quienes la miraban un poco sorprendidos, no solo por no saber de quien pudiera tratarse sino tambien por lo bella y distinguida que lucia la joven. - Permitanme presentarles a "mi mejor amiga", Dulcine Lampierre, ella tambien estudio Medicina junto conmigo, solo que ella graduo un anio antes, aun asi seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, ... el es Archivald Corwell... mi primo, ya te habia hablado de el ... el es Anthony Brower ,,... tambien es mi primo ... te mencione algo de su historia antes de iniciar el viaje... recuerdas?- "Candy" miraba con mucho carinio como sus primos saludaban a Dulcine y la recibian amablemente, despues dirigio su mirada hacia Alberth que estaba recargado en su escritorio observando la escena, el magnate se sonrojo un poco cuando "Candy " le sonrio disimuladamente al descrubir que sus ojos de cielo no habian podido dejar de observar cada movimiento de la bella Dulcine.- y por supuesto este apuesto caballero "William Alberth Andrey" quien es mi querido padre, ya lo conoces verdad?.

- Si - respondio apenada y sonrojandose - claro que lo recuerdo, Un gusto volver a verlo Sr. Andrey, - extendia su delicada mano para saludar a aquel hombre a quien no habia podido sacar de sus pensamientos desde el primer dia que lo conocio.

- El gusto es mio srta. Lampierre. pero por favor no se dirija a mi tan formalmente, despues de todo es usted la mejor amiga de mi hija, llameme solo Alberth, ademas el "Sr" me hace sentir muy viejo y creo que aun no lo soy. - el magnate desplegaba una de sus bella sonrisas, esas a las cuales no se les podia decir que no.

- Esta bien, entonces que le parece si usted tambien me llama solo Dulcine, despues de todo casi somos de la misma edad...-

Aun no soltaban las manos encerrados uno en la mirada del otro, algo que fue muy notorio para los demas ahi presentes que sin querer les causo una leve risilla el ver a su "Tio" con aquella ctitud digna de un adolecente, pues con el sonrojo de su rostro y la distraccion de permanecer sosteniendo la mano de la dama dejaba notar su nerviosismo y la atraccion que sentia por la joven, cuando escucharon la risilla de los jovenes se soltaron muy nerviosos y tratando de desviar la mirada.

- Creo que todos estamos aun en shock- Archie rompia el incomodo silencio que se habia formado- la verdad es que no esperabamos verte tan pronto Gatita.

- Pronto?, pero si han pasado cinco anios sin vernos, y se te hace que fue pronto, empiezo a creer que realmente no me extraniaron, porque a mi este tiempo se me hiso como si hubiera estado separada de ustes toda una vida- la emocion de la joven por estar al fin con su familia era enorme, no podia creer que al fin podia compartir con ellos. se abrazo una vez mas a los dos jovenes con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir, ellos la recibieron de igual manera y la sujetaron fuertemente entre los dos, los sentimientos no pudieron ocultarse mas y sin verguenza alguna los jovenes comenzaron a dejar correr las lagrimas producto de la emocion que sentian por estar al lado de su prima.

Dulcine, bajo la mirada, no se atrevia a ver aquella escena tan conmovedora, le dolia pensar que su hermana realmente estaba siendo sincera por conocer al fin la otra parte de su famiia, sin embargo aquellos jovenes le estaban entregando un carinio ajeno, uno que no le pertenecia a ella quien era una completa desconocida, alguien que vino a ocupar el lugar de una joven que en ese momento no los recordaba.

Alberth noto la actitud de Dulcine, de alguna manera adivinaba lo que ella debia estas pensando al observar a los tres jovenes que se abrazaban con mucho carinio, pues en su corazon el sentia lo mismo, deceaba con toda su alma poder gritarles que ella era su hermana, deseaba haber podido presentarla como quien realmente era, sin embargo sabia que aun no era el momento, solo esperaba que cuando los jovenes supieran la verdad pudieran perdonarlo y comprender el porque de aquella decicion.

- Disculpe la interrupsion sr- George entraba dirigiendose a Alberth y llamando la antencion de los demas quienes tuvieron que separarse al escuchar el llamado- Creo que ha habido un pequenio problema y necesito hablar con usted.

- Que pasa George?- Alberth se encaminaba hacia la salida acompaniado por su gran amigo y casi hermano.

- Perdon, pero creo que ha habido un pequenio problema con el equipaje de las senioritas y solicitan su precencia en las oficinas del puerto, - se detenian en la entrada del estudio, al escuchar esto Dulcinee aprovecho para poder estar a solas con Alberth, necesitaba hablar con el sin que los demas los escucharan .

- No te preocupes Candy, yo ire a resolver el problema, tu continua conversando con tus primos, supongo que tendran mucho de que hablar despues de tanto tiempo sin verse.-

- Gracias Dulcinee!- la chica le daba un lijero abrazo a su hermana, y los jovenes tambien le agradecian -

Los chicos salieron al salon de estar mientras Alberh, George y Dulcine salian de la mansion, y subian al auto que los llevaria.

* * *

- Perdon por hacerlo salir de esta manera...- Dulcine se disculpaba con Alberth.

- No, no "tienes" porque disculparte, no es tu culpa que se hayan equivocado en el puerto...

- No...no existe ningun problema con el equipaje...- continuaba la joven y miraba a George - Disculpeme usted tambien George, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor para poder salir sin llamar la atencion o despertar la curiosidad de Caroline.

- No se preocupe seniorita, la ayude con gusto, - George sonreia amable, despues de todo el sabia muy bien que a ALberth no le desagradaria pasar un momento con la joven a solas, lejos de la picardia de sus dos jovenes sobrinos.

- No entiendo, existe algun problema?...- Alberth no comprendia lo que le pasaba a Dulcine.

- En realidad no, solo que deseaba hablar con usted, necesitamos ponernos perfectamente de acuerdo, se que Caroline n o cometera ningun error al estar sola con sus sobrinos, ella memorizo muy bien todo lo que usted le dejo escrito, pero ... yo deseo poner otros puntos en claro, para usted... perdon para ti, no es desconocido que yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con todo esto, me parece que enganiar a tu familia de esa forma puede acarrear algunos problemas, sobre todo para Caroline, los demas pueden tomar muy mal el que ella se haya prestado a tomar un lugar que no le corresponde.

- Lo se,...- el tono de voz de Alberth dejaba notar su angustia y trizteza- no sabes lo que decearia poder decirles la verdad, pero aun no puedo, necesito de la ayuda de Caroline... por lo menos un poco, ... ya he estado averiguando algo sobre Bella , supongo que sabes que estrenaron la obra en la cual actua al lado de Terry...

- Si, lo se... ...- respondio sin verlo a la cara- yo tambien averigue algo antes del viaje, ... ese es otro de los motivos por los que queria hablar contigo...

George les indicaba que habian llegado al lugar indicado, era un bello cafe, Dulcine le habia pedido que los llevara aun lugar que fuera conocido por la familia y donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos, aquel lugar era uno de los favoritos de Albert, despues de pedir una mesa discreta y apartada, ordenaron un cafe y continuaron con su platica,

- Por cierto... veo que Caroline no lleva peluca... podria saber como logro aclarar tanto su cabello?...-Alberth iniciaba tratando de cambiar el tema que habian comenzado en el auto.

- Presisamente fue gracias a la visita que hise antes de venir a America, y ese es otro de los motivos que tenia para hablar contigo a solas- El ojiazul levantaba el rostro para mirar a la joven directo a los ojos y sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, la joven noto esto y continuo.- antes de decirte el punto mas importante deseo saber cuando le diras la verdad a tu familia sobre Caroline y sobre Candy. tambien debes tomar en cuenta que estamos en New Yorck, y que Terry esta aqui , o es que a caso el esta al tanto de todo?.

- No- contesto el joven bajando nuevamente la mirada.

- Sabes no me gusta mucho la manera como estas manejando esto, pero no se porque siento que puedo confiar en ti...- esto ultimo lo dijo con voz apenas aludible, entre ellos habia nacido cierta confianza desde que habian hablado y descubierto la relacion que mantenian con las jovenes mellizas, pero tenian que actuar con cautela si no queiran descubrir todo antes de lo necesario.

- Gracias... por confiar, te aseguro que no te defraudare y que no permitire que Caroline salga lastimada, yo no quisiera que las cosas se hubieran dado de esta manera pero por el momento no pude ser diferente, si alguien mas descubre la situacion de Candy , ella correria peligro...

- Lo dices por los Ligan...- La pregunta era directa.

- Asi es, si ellos descubren que Candy es Bella y que no recuerda nada de su pasado, no dudarian en atacarla, saben que ella es mi unica heredera, y aunque estamos apunto de desligarnos de esa familia, ellos no dudarian en vengarse haciendole danio, para ellos no es desconocido que desde siempre Candy ha sido muy importante en mi vida, por este motivo entre menos personas sepan la verdad sera mejor, a mi tambien me duele enganiar a mis sobrinos y a Terry, porque se lo mucho que la quieren y lo que han sufrido al estar separados de ella, pero estoy seguro de que comprenderan cuando llegue el momento. en cuanto a Terry, se que debe estar extraniado y desesperado por tener noticias mias, pero aun no es recomendable que el sepa la verdad, lo conosco muy bien y se, que lo primero que haria seria correr hacia Bella para decirle la verdad y no quiero que las cosas se den de esa manera, tambien debemos pensar en los seniores Maquencie, pues ellos seran los que mas sufriran si no hacemos las cosas bien.. ... te molestaria ayudarme a pensar que podemos hacer para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y con Terry?...- La miraba nuevamente a los ojos, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Dulcine.

- Creo, c..c..reo.. que estamos juntos en esto... verdad?... - respondia un poco a penada...-Albert sonrio amablemente y asintiendo en senial de respuesta.

- Ahora... si me diras lo que averiguaste?, creo que ya respondi a tu pregunta.- el ojiazul tuvo un presentimiento de que lo que Dulcine le diria seria algo muy bueno, algo que le daria una esperanza mas.

- ... ese fue el trato... asi que... tendre que hablar...- comenzo a relatar Dulcine sonriendo dulcemente y mirandolo a los ojos hechizada por el ceilo tanquilo de su mirada- Cuando Caroline se probo la peluca, nos dimos cuenta que seria facil notarlo, ya que su cabello es muy largo y no podia ocultarse a la perfeccion, asi que pensando en alguna manera de resolver el problema, recorde que "el cerebrito", me comento sobre uno de sus experimentos, que segun el, revolucionaria la apriencia de los personajes en el teatro, ademas recorde que alguna vez me hisiste una pregunta que quedo en el aire, aunque no fuiste muy directo estoy seguro que te referias a el cuando me preguntaste que tanto concia a los Maquencie, entonces decidi ir al teatro que le pertenece a la familia, aunque la mitad de la compania esta en America la otra mitad aun trabaja ahi con pequenias obras y como todos me conocen no fue dificil entrar a los camerinos, ahi encontre lo que buscaba y pude cambiar la apariencia de Caroline, y al buscar las indicaciones de como aplicar ese "invento", encontre algo que te sorprendera,... ..

Alberth levanto la vista y la fijo en el rostro de la muchcha indicando que tenia toda su atencion, el corazon le latia fuertemente,, al parecer la ultima pieza del rompecabezas estaba apunto de descubrirse.

- como ya sabes, Steven llego a nuestro hospital sin pasado y sin ningun dato que pudiera indicarrnos su identidad, pero cuando yo estuve a su cuidado, por las pesadillas que tenia pude saber que fue piloto de guerra, asi que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta y supe que el fue encontrado en una playa por unos campesinos, estaba mal herido y su ropa se habia destrozado casi por completo, logicamente habia sido dado por muerto, pues nunca se reporto que habia sido encontrado, ni por parte de los campesinos ni por parte del hospital. bueno, cuando encontre las indicaciones en un cuaderno, me di cuenta que habia otros mas, como toda mujer curiosa los comense a hojear, y fue ahi cuando me sorprendi por lo que estaba escrito, al parecer Steven y Bella han tenido varios suenios o recuerdos, y Steven ha escrito los de el desde hace mucho tiempo, pude notar que algunos escritos tenian la fecha de cuando el aun estba en el hospital, cuando comence a leerlos mas detalladamente, note que describe personas y lugares muy semejantes a lo que tu relataste a Caroline, y sobre todo pude comprobarlo por mi misma cuando vi a Anthony y Archie, ... Alberth... creo ..., no,,,, ... estoy segura que Steven es el chico que tu buscas,... Steven Maquencie ... es en realidad Alistear Corwell Andrey!

Las palabras de Dulcine sonaban una y otra vez en la mente de ALberth... su mente aun no alcanzaba a comprender por completo lo que la joven le decia ,... su pecho se llenaba de luz nuevamente... era increible que la vida pudiera premiarlo de esa manera... sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas ... lagrimas de la mas dulce felicidad...

**

* * *

**

Bueno... pues aqui les dejo el siguiente Capitulo... no tengo mucho animo esta vez pero espero que sea de su agrado... ahora quiero pedirles una disculpa que debi hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo... mil perdones por las faltas ortograficas que tengo y por la falta de la enie, yo soy slo una fan que quiere compartir lo que hay en mi mente, no soy una escritora profecional por lo cual no escribo tan perfectamente como pudiera, y encontrar a alguien que dite mis escritos no esta dentro de mis planes... por lo tanto les pido mil disculpas y esepro no se aburran y continuen compartiendo conmigo... elisa, se que quiza nunca leas este mensaje pero espero que me disculpes, y comprendas que no soy muy buena en lo que serefire a la ortografia, mil perdones por ello. ... y a todas las que han seguido leyendo mi fic a pesar de estas imperfecciones les agradesco infinitamente y les pido una vez mas mil perdones...y amis companieras de siempre.. usteds saben quiens son... les agradesco muchisiiiiiiiiiiiiimo que hayan soportado hasta ahora todo esto... y esepro que me sigan soportando igual hasta el final,... bueno a todos los que me leen les envio muchos saludos y bendiciones y les deseo que la vida les sonria cda dia y para siempre... con mucho carinio ... nos leemos luego!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XVII**

**Confusiones**

La emocion y la alegria reinaba en la mancion Andrey, Candy Archie y Anthony, se encontraban platicando viejas anecdotas de cuando los tres caballeros protegian a la pecosa rubia de dos coletas, El joven de ojos de miel aun no podia creer que al fin la espera por volver a ver esos ojos de esmeralda habia terminado, su corazon estaba emocionado y sentia un calor inigualable dentro de su pecho, escuchaba a la joven reir y le parecia como si esos cinco anios no hubieran existido, para el, todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Anthony por su parte estaba muy sorprendido con la chica que estaba frente a el, nunca se imagino que pudiera cambiar tanto, para los ojos del joven ella habia cambiado no solo fisicamente, pues la recordaba aun de ninia, sus modales se habian refinado y tambien su forma de hablar, ahora su risa era el mismo sonido pero mas discreta, ya no dejaba escapar aquellas alegres carcajadas que tanto le alegraban el corazon y que lo hacia sentir la sinceridad de su alma, ademas su mirada era diferente, esos ojos verdes tenian el mismo tono, pero no el mismo brillo ni la misma expresion, su sonrisa sincera era encantadora no habia duda, pero no tenia el mismo sentimiento, para el era como si otra persona viviera dentro del cuerpo de Candy, no podia dejar de mirarla tratando de adivinar que era lo que estaba mal.

- Pasa algo Anthony?- Preguntaba la rubia mirandolo con dulsura y temiendo haber sido descubierta, pero sin dejar notar su nerviosismo.

-No...- respondia sonrojado por ser descubierto

- Lo que pasa es que Anthony aun no puede creer que ya estes a su lado, verdad primo?- Archie miraba a Anthony y le soreia con picardia, insinuando que sabia lo que sentia por volver a ver a la chica que aulgun dia creyo amar.

- Si, creo que aun me parece increibe que despues de todo lo que hemos pasado, podamos estar juntos, ya sabes... tu y yo nos separamos mucho tiempo atras... cuando aun eramos muy ninios, y ahora me parece increible que aquella pequenia revoltosa y traviesa pecosa,... se haya convertido en la bella dama que tengo frente a mi...- terminaba con una sonrisa dulce y sincera pero tratando de encotrar respuestas a sus presentimientos.

- Si, creo que te comprendo- la joven hablaba con firmesa- hace demasiado tiempo desde que nos separamos, y es logico que la imagen que tu tienes de mi sea de cuando aun era una pequenia salvaje,... pero ... creo que el tiempo que vivi en el coleguio San Pablo, ademas de las estrictas reglas de Mary joan en la escuela de enfermeras y por ultimo estos cinco anios en ese internado de medicina, han logrado hacer lo que la tia Abuela tanto deseaba cuando eramos ninios... convertirme en una persona educada y a la altura de la familia Andrey, debo decirte que realmente el mayor merito se lo debo a Dulcine, ella pertenece a una familia bastante importante de Europa, y gracias a su compania y a su dedicacion... logre cambiar mi comportamiento,... pero...- desplegaba una sonrisa picara- eso no quiere decir que Candice White haya desaparecido, aun puedo trepar arboles y lazar mejor que Tom, ademas podria ganarte facilmente en una carrera de caballos...- La joven guardo silenciao cuando la cara de Archi cambio su semblante por uno mas serio, y Anthony dejo de sonreir.

- Que pasa dije algo malo?- Pregunto sorprendida.

- N...No... en realidad no... es solo que ... bueno.. desde que Anthony regreso... el no ha vueltoa motar...- Archie daba una sencilla explicacion.

- Si... pero no ha sido porque no quiera, sino ,porque Alberth y la Tia Abuela no me lo permiten... ellos tiene miedo de que pueda ocurrirme algo... no comprenden que lo que sucedio en aquel entonces solo fue un accidente, y que yo puedo montar igual o mejor que como lo hacia, asi que no te preocupes... y en cuanto lleguemos a Lakewood aceptare tu reto de correr una carrera, y creo que Tom estara encantado de ganarte lazando algunas reces, - la sonrisa volvia a parecer en el rostro de los jovenes que ya planeaban sus proximos dias juntos, y Anthony veia la oportunidad de corroborar que era el quien estaba equivocado y Candy realmente habia vuelto... eso era lo que mas deceaba desde el fondo de su corazon, que esa joven fuera realmente Candy.

* * *

Las calles de New Yorck estaban desoladas, era pasada la media noche y solo alguno que otro transeunte caminaba buscando algun lugar para continuar su diversion, un joven solitario caminaba sin rumbo y sumido en sus pensamientos, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando llego al frente de aquel enorme Teatro que apenas unas horas atras habia estado repleto de gente, levanto la vista para ver la gran pintura en la marquecina, se quedo observando aquel hermoso rostro gravado junto al de el, una sonrisa sarcastica se desplego en su rostro y volvio a bajar la mirada, se giro y camino rumbo a la parte trasera del mismo lugar, el conocia muy bien por donde entrar cuando se encontraba vacio, llego a su acostumbrado sitio en la azotea del edificio, busco en su bolsillo y ahi estaba su fiel companiera, se acomodo en su lugar preferido y empezo a desahogar las penas que mantenian confundido a su corazon, la tonada de la melodia podia dar a conocer lo que por su pecho pasaba, era la misma melodia que habia tocado como despedida aquella noche cuando se alejo de su amada dejandola encerrada en aquel lugar de castigo, mientras el partia a un lugar casi desconocido y con el corazon undido en la tristeza, la misma melodia que salia de su vieja armonica cada noche, desde aquel dia de tormenta invernal que lo habia separado de ella.

- _Donde estas?,... donde estas mi amada pecosa?...-_las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer aquel rostro masculino, dejo de tocar, poniendose de pie miro a las estrellas, las misma que habian sido testigos mudos de sus interminables noches de insomio y del dolor que por tantos anios llevaba dentro de su ser.- Candy... hasta cuando volvere a verte... hasta cuando la vida me permitira volver a disfrutar de tu presencia ... cuanto tiempo mas podre soportar sin ti... te necesito, te necesito para poder continuar vivo... Candy... aparece pronto... porque me estoy debilitando... porque siento que si no vuelvo a verte... me dejare llevar por esta cruda confusion y ...y... no se... si podre seguir resistiendome ..."CANDY!.- Habia gritado su nombre tan fuerte como su pecho se lo permitia, estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente que guiaba a su corazon, y esto, lo hacia sufrir por creer que estaba faltando a su promesa, por creer que estaba faltando a su amor... pero lo que el ignoraba, es que su corazon lo guiaba a permanecer fiel a sus sentimientos corriendo en direccion a su duenia...,. En ese mismo instante, otro corazon despertaba al llamado desesperado del amor.

* * *

-Bella!,... al fin despiertas hija!- Dianey dejaba escapar una lagrima y abrazaba a su hija llena de ternura y agradecida por que al parecer todo habia pasado.

- Mama?, que fue lo que paso?, - preguntaba algo desconcertada y dejando al descubierto sus verdes pupilas que al fin descanzaban de su obscura careta.

- Oh, Bella, nos has tenido tan preocupados, pero que fue lo que te paso?, que te sucedio mi pequenia para que te desvaneceiras de esa forma?,,,,,- Dianey permanecia abrazando a su hija y dejaba derramar las lagrimas contenidas, la desesperacion por saber que habia causado el desmayo de Bella la habia mantenido demasiado angustiada y ahora deseaba con toda el alma que hubiera sido solo agotamiento, pero su corazon le gritaba que esta vez estaba equivocada.

- Por favor querida!- franck y Steven se acercaban a la cama al ver a su hija y hermana, - si sigues abrazando de esa manera a Bella la haras que se desmaye nuevamente, - soltaron una pequenia risa, la preocupacion habia pasado y Bella volvia a sonreir.

- Perdon mama, pero papa tiene razon... creo que me estas asfixiando.- Miraba con alegria a su madre quien comenzaba a soltarla y le ayudaba a acomodarse nuevanebte en su cama.

- Todo bien princesa?-Franck se acercaba y posaba un tierno beso en la frente de la muchacha, ella asentia y le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Estabamos un poco preocupados, la verdad es que me he sentido algo mal por haberte hecho trabajar demasiado, creo que esto es concecuencia de los largos ensayos.- Agachaba el rostro apenado, sintio como la mano de su hija se estiraba trtando de alcanzar la suya, despues la joven deposito un beso en el dorso de la fuerte mano y mirandolo a los ojos respondio.

-Papa, Mama, Steven... todos sabemos que esto tendria que suceder, fue lo que dijeron los medicos en el hospital Lampierre... recuerdan, tarde o temprano las concecuencias de los golpes que recibi en la cabeza comenzarian, asi que esto no es culpa de nadie, y todos estamos deacuerdo que no es nada nuevo, pues Steven tambien ha sufrido de dolores de Cabeza y ligeros mareos, supongo que yo al ser un poco mas debil que el, no pude soportar tanto y por este motivo me desvaneci ... perdonenme... por no haberselos comentado antes... pero no es la primera vez que tengo estos dolores ... no queria preocuparlos y por eso preferi permanecer callada...- Bella sabia que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero no queria ser ella quien comenzara a destruir su familia, guardaria en su corazon las piezas del rompecabezas que se hiba construyendo y no diria nada hasta tener la certeza de que sus recuerdos eran verdaderos.

- Hijita!... Dianey tomaba nuevante a la joven entre sus brazos y la besaba en la frente como toda madre protectora y amorosa- no debiste... no debiste ocultarnos tus malestares, sabes que tu salud y la de Steven son lo mas importante para tu padre y para mi, asi que por favor no vuelvan a ocultarnos nada, y mucho menos soporten este tipo de cosas solo por no preocuparnos...- Franck apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa en senial de estar de acuredo con lo que ella decia, y sonriendo carinioso.

- Perdon, por favor perdonenme, les aseguro que no volvera a suceder...- Bella se refugiaba en los brazos maternos y sentia el calor que solo el amor de una madre puede otorgar.

Steven se habia mantenido Callado, el sabia que aquello no habia sido un simple dolor de cabeza, pero tambien sabia que no era el momento ni el lugar para conversar con su hemana, prefirio solo agregarse a quel abrazo familiar para confortar a su hermana y deseando que su familia no comenzara a desmonorarse.

* * *

Era mas de medio dia, Terry aun no decidia si dejar la comodidad de su cama o continuar permanentemente atado a ella, la noche anterior se habia sentido pesimo y no tenia animos de ver a nadie, pero sabia que su deseo no podia cumplirse pues tenia que presentarse a los ensayos antes de la funcion, peresosamente y sin ningun tipo de aliento se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al banio, una buena ducha seguro lo depejaria un poco, habia pasado poco mas de dos meses desde que viera a Alberth por ultima vez, la primavera estaba plena, pero en su corazon el invierno seguia y seguia desde su separacion de la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, no habia tenido noticias del "magnate", y dias atras cuando su padre llegara de Inglaterra, le habia dicho que no habia ningun cambio y que Alberth seguia la busqueda, segun el, aun no entendia porque razon no se habia comunicado pues ni siquera el sabia en que lugar se encontraba ahora, el Duque habia mentido, pero su palabra estaba empeniada y no faltaria a ella. asi que el no tener noticias de nada y con la confucion que vivia ante Bella, Terry se estaba derrumbando y no encontraba salida de aquella obscuridad que lo cubria y consumia su existencia poco a poco.

Listo al fin salio rumbo al estudio, necesitaba hacer una llamada antes de dirigirse al teatro. en su camino se cruzo con una mucama y le pidio le llevara el almuerzo , minutos despues terminaba su llamada, se dejo caer en el sillon detras del escritorio y cerro los ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro. todo estaba en silencio, al parecer no habia nadie en casa... decidio volver a su recamara y continuar con su descanzo, cuando casi llegaba a su habitacion escucho unos murmullos salir de la alcoba de su madre..., su curiosidad lo llevo a acercarse sin hacer ruido, era extranio que su madre recibiera visitas en su habitacion, y que el supiera su padre estaba alojado en un hotel, asi que decidio investigar. y se mantuvo en la puerta sin hacer ruido y tratando de escuchar claramente, sabia que no era de caballeros y que no debia hacer eso, pero si su madre tenia un problema seguro no le diria, asi que por esta ocacion faltaria a su caballerocidad, para poder a uxiliar a Eleonor en caso de que lo necesitara, pero conforme escuchaba, fue reconociendo la voz que se encontraba en el interior de la alcoba de la dama

- Te digo que es mejor decicerselo ya, lo conoces muy bien y sabes que se enfadara si se lo ocultamos, ademas el ya no es un ninio, Terry es un hombre y sabra comprender - El duque intentaba convencer a Eleonor de algo muy importante.

- si, pero no es solo Terry, tambien esta tu familia, ya sabes que no estan de acuerdo en que tu hayamos vuelto, todos ellos siguen apoyando a tu exmujer.- La voz de Eleonor sonaba algo angustiada, ya habia pasado por muchos problemas y al parecer no deceaba repetir aquella amarga experiencia al lado de la familia Granchester.

- Tu lo has mencionado, ella es mi exmujer,... mi mujer ahora eres tu, ademas ya te explique que en cuanto hable con la familia y les diga la verdad sobre mi separacion, ellos estaran de acuerdo conmigo. - su voz sonaba segura de sus palabras, y al parecer no se daria por vencido hasta lograr su proposito,

- aun no entiendo como lograste que te diera el divorcio sin que la verdad saliera a la luz- la exactriz se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el tocador, lo que menos deceaba era continuar con aquella charla, asi que trataba de desviar la platica a otro punto.

- Ely!..., me parece que estas tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion y eso si que no te lo voy a permitir, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas, asi que no dejare que el tiempo siga pasando, ademas debes tomar en cuenta que muy pronto no podras ocultarlo mas, sera mejor que lo hagamos antes y no despues, si seguimos esperando volveras a ser el centro de atencion y creeme que ni siquiera los escandalos de Terry o su fama lograran desviar a la prensa de ti. asi que prefieres ser tu misma la que le comunique a nuestro hijo las nuevas?, o esperamos sentados y que se entere por la prensa, porque de seguro apenas y si noten tu cambio comenzaran sus comentarios y ya no habra quien los pare, y entonces si sera demasiado tarde para hablar con la familia.- el Duque se habia puesto de pie y se habia acercado a su mujer abrazandola por la espalda , ademas de darle algunos besos cariniosos y tiernos en el cuello como si fueran recien casados.

- No lo se, ademas Terry ni siquiera sabe que tu y yo...- la frase se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abria sin aviso previo. los dos volteron y se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba.

- Terry!- dijieron a un mismo tiempo, el duque solto a Eleonor de inmediato, como si fuera un adolecente que habia sido descubierto por el padre de su novia abrazandola en su recamara.

- Que les pasa?,, ya me tiene mareado con tanta palabreria, ...- Los miraba confundido y sorprendido a la vez- que si la familia,... que si el ya comprende,... que si dicelo,... que si no,... que la prensa te va envolver, etc. etc..., pues que les pasa, ademas Duque, por si no lo sabes, los escandalos se terminaron desde que rompi mi compromiso con Susana, ahora la prensa se ha olvidado de mi aburrida vida privada y solo habla de mis logrogos como actor, ... y ... a todo esto... que haces en la recamara de mi madre y aun en pijamas?...- Cruzaba los brazos y lo miraba conmo si en verdad fuera el Padre de Eleonor esperando una explicacion.

- Este... bueno... nosotros... Terry... tu ya lo sabes... tu madre ... es decir Eleonor... bueno ella y yo... pues...-El Duque nunca imagino que sentiria intimidado por Terry, su propio hijo, hasta el grado de no poder formular una frase completa, pero sin embargo ahi estaba, frente a aquel revelde que tanto lo hiciera enfadar y al cual ponia en su lugar con tan solo un par de palabras, solo que esta vez los palpeles habian cambiado.

- Terry!, pero que falta de respeto... acaso no sabes que es de muy mala educacion escuchar conversacines ajenas y sobre todo como te atrevez a entrar a mi recamara sin llamar primero, esa es la clase de educacion que recibiste de tu Padre?...Eleonor demostraba su autoridad.

- Eleonor... yo... no ... es que... bueno... creo que primero deben responder a mi pregunta y despues pedir explicaciones, el que oculta cosas aqui no soy yo, asi que estoy esperando.- Terry volvia a su actitud de "yo soy el ofendido", y el Duque se daba cuenta de donde habia sacado aquel caracter su hijo, pues el mismo se habia intimidado ante Eleonor.

- Ya!,- El Duque se hacia notar levantando un poco su voz- Ely, creo que ya es tiempo de que Terry lo sepa y si no se lo dices tu, se lo voy a decir yo.- Estaba decidido, ya no mas secretos.

- Y bien,... estoy esperando.- Terry parecia muy divertido actuando como si fuera el padre y sus padres los adolecentes sorprendidos en algo indevido, la verdad era que ya sabia que sus padres habian vuelto a mantener una relacion, y que las escapadas de su madre a casi media noche, pensando que el estaba dormido, no eran hacia otro lugar mas que al cuarto de hotel que tenia el Duque, aparte de que ya habia notado que cuando el se quedaba en su apartamento y volvia por la maniana, el desayuno que llevaba la mucama a la recamara de su madre no era presisamente para una sola persona, y conociendo a Eleonor, ella no comia ni la tercera parte de lo que llevaban en la charola. pero le parecia divertido el que sus padres jugaran a querer enganiarlo como si fueran un par de ninios tratando de ocultar sus travesuras.

- Muy bien- por fin Eleonor se decidia ha hablar,- Como..ya has podido notarlo... tu padre y yo... hemos vuelto a tener una relacion de pareja... y lo que discutiamos en este momento, era que tu padre quiere formalizar nuestra relacion y yo deseo que espere un poco mas...- Se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, y la mirada de Terry.

- Eli... eso no es todo... Verdad?... La miraba incitandola a continuar con la confecion y ella lo miraba suplicando ayuda, por lo que al verla de esa tierna manera el duque continuo.- La verdad Terry, es que yo me quiero volver a Casar con tu madre, pero como ella se lo merece, y no deceo esperar mas, Primero porque creo que hemos esperado demasiado para estar juntos ,eso sin contar que ya no deseo seguir viviendo sin la mujer que amo, y segundo porque no seria correcto que un Granchester naciera fuera del matrimonio- el Duque sintio que tambien era momento de aclara una duda que el sabia existia en el corazon de Terry y que nunca se habia atrevido a aclarar.- Porque... anque tu no lo creas... y se que piensas lo contrario,... tu naciste dentro de un matrimonio, solo que este fue anulado por la influencia de tu abuelo y se desaparecio cualquier evidencia, por si los padres de... bueno ...de la duquesa desaban investigar. asi que Terry... tu naciste legalmente dentro de un matrimonio... por amor...- La voz del duque reflejaba el carinio hacia su hijo - y yo creo que tu hermano o hermana merece lo mismo.- Terminaba de hablar con voz pausada y esperando la reaccion del joven, quien ante estas ultimas palabras no sabia si sorprenderse al saber que nunca habia sido un bastardo, o, por el hecho de saber que sus padres tendrian otro hijo.

* * *

El dia habia transcurrido tambien para la familia Andrey, los chicos seguian disfrutando el hecho de volver a estar juntos, por lo que no deseaban desperdiciar ni un solo minuto, y despues del desayuno salieron a pasear por los jardines de la mansion. mientras en la recamara del patriarca, pareciese que el dia apenas comenzaba, Alberth no habia podido dormir despues de la noticia que Dulcine le hubiera rebelado, ahora sabia que Stear y Candy estaban juntos y viviendo como hermanos, no podia encontrar una manera para hacerlos volver y reunir a toda su familia sin lastimar los sentimientos de otros, habia pasado mayoria de la madrugada pensando en que podria hacer, casi se podian distinguir los primeros rayos del amanecer cuando sus ojos y su cuerpo se rindieron al cansancio de los dias pasados, era pasado el medio dia y el apenas si se habia despertado, aun estaba pensativo pero sabia que no podia seguir en su recmara, despues de unos momentos que dedico a su arreglo, se dirigio al comedor en busca de algo ligero y despues poder comenzar su dia de trabajo, al entrar se sorprendio de encontrarse nuevamente con Dulcine quien al parecer tambien habia tenido una pesima noche, solo que ella por motivos completamente ajenos a los de el.

- Buenos...dias?- sonreia apenado dudando si era correcto el saludo.

- Creo ... que seria mas correcto buenas tardes- Dulcine respondia con una sonrisa y sonrojandose unpoco.

- Tu... tambien pasaste mala noche?- preguntaba el timidamente. y ella solo asentia con la cabeza sonrojandose aun mas, pues el motivo de su desvelo se encontraba ahora frente a su s ojos, bajo la mirada por temor a descubrirse.

- si al igual que yo te la pasaste pensando en soluciones para aclarar todo esto... te lo agradesco.- La miraba con esperanza de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Algo ... asi...- se notaba algo tensa, por lo que el joven no trato de ahondar en el tema, asi que prefirio cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion.

- Sabes en donde estan los chicos?- le preguntaba mientras comenzaba a tomar sus alimentos y tratando de hacer el momento mas ameno con una charla mas comun.

- Parece que estan paseando por los jardines, se veian muy contentos por estar juntos, realmente extranian a Candy. - la respuesta hiso que albert se quedara algo pensativo, el tambien la extraniaba, era feliz por saber de la existencia de Caroline, pero tambien era cierto que la joven era muy distinta a su pequenia.

- Si, Candy siempre trajo alegria a nuestras vidas, antes de que ella llegara a nosotros, todo era una simple rutina llena de reglamentos y vanalidades, con ella todo cambio, siempre tenia una sonrisa en los labios, y sus ocurrencias eran de lo mas divertidas, incluso con sus lagrimas nos ayudo a ver la vida diferente.- el rostro del joven se volvio melancolico y esto no paso desapersibido para la bella Dulcine.

- Muy diferente a Caroline, no?,- la pregunta saco de su transe a Alberth, quien adivino casi al intante la intencion en las palabras de Dulcine.

- Si son distintas, es imposible que dos personas sean iguales, no importa que ellas sean gemelas, sus almas son unicas y muy bellas, Caroline expresa sus sentimientos con delicadeza como fue educada, y Candy los expresa de la forma en que ella aprendio de la vida, aun asi las dos tiene bellos sentimientos y aman a los demas sin hacer distincion alguna.

- Tienes razon, las dos son unicas a pesar que son muy parecidas fisicamente, solo espero que las diferencias en su comportamiento no sean un motivo para que nuestra "situacion" sea descubierta.

- Asi lo espero yo tambien.- las ultimas palabras del rubio las habia dicho finalizando con una sonrisa sincera, misma que provoco en Dulcine una corriente electrica desde los pies hasta su cabeza haciendo a su corazon latir velozmente, soprendida por aquellas sensaciones bajo la mirada, en ese presiso momento Candy acompaniada de Anthony y Archie hacian su entrada en busca de Alberth.

-Te digo que va adecir que no...gatita- entraban discutiendo y con un gran alboroto,

- Que va a decir que si, yo lo conosco bien y no se negara, ademas es un poco aburrido estar todo el tiempo aqui- La inconfundible voz de Candy(caroline) llamaba la atencion sorprendiendo a Dulcine y a Alberth, pues nunca se hubieran imaginado que ella pudiera comportarse asi y menos que usara un tono de voz tan alto, si estaba tratando de imitar a Candy lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

- Que pasa porque tanto alboroto?- Alberth los cuestionaba despues de que cada uno tomara un lugar en la mesa, Anthony no habia comentado nada, se habia mantenido al margen de aquella dicucion entre Candy y Archie.

- Bueno, es que Archie asegura que te negras a un pedido que quiero hacerte y yo le digo que no lo haras- Decia Candy, tomando un trozo de pastel del plato de Dulcine sin aviso y con las manos- Que rico! es de chocolate - Dulcine se sorprendio de aquella actitud, primero hablando con la voz alta y luego atreverse a tomar asi "su" pastel?, que estaba pasando con Caroline? , realmente se estaba tomado tan en serio su papel?, prefirio no comentar nada, y al ver a Alberth pudo notar que este la miraba sorprendido y divertido por la sorpresa, al final parecia ser que las gemelas si eran muy parecidas.

- La verdad Tio, permitirias que fueramos solos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?- Preguntaba Archie haciendo mueca de estar seguro que el pedimento seria negado.

- Pues...- Albert miraba a Dulcine dudando en la respuesta y pidiendo apoyo.

- Te lo dije- Interumpio Archi provocando que Candy se levantra y corriera al lado de Alberth para abrazarlo por la espalda y haciendo pucheros de ninia chiquita a punto de llorar.

- Di que si, di que si, por favor, mira que no conosco la ciudad y Archie no me cree que nunca he tenido tiempo de salir de paseo, anda di que si...- seguia haciendo pucheros tratando de convencer a Alberth y mirando a Dulcine para que no se opusiera.

- No lo se, Ustedes tres siempre han causado problemas cuando se reunen, y no estoy muy seguro de dejarlos salir solos...- Alberth se hacia el dificil, pero ver a si a Caroline lo habia derretido, era como ver a Candy haciendo lo mismo y no pudo evitar recordarla, - Tu que opinas Dulcine, los dejamos ir solos?, no seria Mejor que tu los acompanies?- la verdad era que el rubio no queria quedarse a solas con la joven, pues, aparte de tantas cosas por resolver, estaba el hecho de que no podia apartar la mirada de aquella bella mujer .

- En mi opinion, ... - Ahora Candy se ponia frente a Dulcine y hacia los mismos pucheros, arrancandole una sonrisa y haciendo que Archie y Anthony tambien sonrieran ante las ocurrencias de la pecosa para salirse con la suya.- No veo por que no, ya no son unos chiquillos aunque se sigan comportando como tal, creo que podemos confiar en ellos, ademas han estado mucho tiempo sin verse, y ... en cuanto a acompaniarlos, creo que no seria muy buena idea, ellos han de tener mucho que conversar y no me gustaria interferir, asi que, si no te molesta- miraba a Alberth,- preferiria tomar un buen libro de tu estudio y salir a disfrutarlo bajo la sombra de un arbol en el jardin, asi que ... yo creo que si pueden ir.- sonreia ante los brincos de caroline que comenzo a jalar a Archie y a Anthony para hacerlos ponerse de pie- pero...- ese pero sonaba extranio y borro la sonrisa de Caroline- la ultima palabra la tiene Alberth.

- Creo que no tengo nada que agregar, si a ti te parece bien entonces ya esta decidido... pueden ir... pero que Anthony maneje, en cuanto a manejar se refiere no confio mucho en la habilidad de Archie, siempre se distrae cuando ve pasar a alguna joven bella.- todos sonrieron ante el comentario y Archie se sonrojo.

El alegre trio se despidio y salieron a la ciudad, Alberth y Dulcine rogaban por no haberse equivocado en aquella decicion , pero era imposible mantenerlos encerrados, ademas comprendian su alegria por estar juntos y era comprensible que quisieran disfrutar cada momento. Dulcine tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo, y despues de tomar un libro de literatura en el estudio de Alberth se diculpo con el rubio y salio en busca de un buen lugar para disfrutar su lectura ,mientras, el magante la seguia con la vista desde el ventanal de su oficina y preguntandose si el sentimiento que naciera en su interior desde que vio a Dulcine por primera vez podria estar siendo correspondido por la dama.

* * *

Terry habia salido un momento a despejarse de todo lo que habia conversado con sus padres aun estaba algo confundido y no habia podido dar respuesta, Eleonor y el Duque no lo habian forzado comprendiendo lo que debia estar pasando por su cabeza, era logico que con la situacion que vivia se sintiera aun mas confundido, asi que prefirieron dejarlo para que disipara sus pensamientos, ahora el joven se encontraba justo al cruzar la calle de su cafe preferido, vio que un auto se acercaba y prefirio esperar a que pasara, se encontraba a mitad de la cuadra y no queria arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente.

* * *

- Gracias al cielo que ya estas bien y te dejaron salir, podiamos notar que ya no estabas comoda en ese hospital- Dianey comentaba con Bella mientras las dos viajaban en la parte trasera del automovil conducido por Frank Maquencie y con Steven de copiloto.

- Si hermanita, no podras negar que es agradable salir de ese lugar con olor a medicinas, - Steven se agregaba a la conversacion haciendo una mueca y volteandeose en su asiento para mirar directamente a Bella que viajaba justo detras de el, ella respondia con una sonrisa y dandole un leve manotazo en el flequillo por su posicion.

- Steven sabes que no puedes hacer eso- le decia en forma de reganio por la simple travezura de su hermano.

- no importa, es que asi puedo verte mejor, - decia el joven sonriendo y guinandole un ojo.

- Esta bien hijo, pero sera mejor que te acomodes, nos acercamos a una esquina y no sabes que clase de loco podria estar conduciendo en otro automobil .

- Papa, pero si es un alto total no creo que se lo pase- respondia el joven y volvia a tomar su posicion mientras le hacia muecas a Bella por el retrovisor lateral.

* * *

- Anthony manejas como abuelita, ... asi nunca sabras lo placentro de viajar en un auto sin capote- Archie reclamba por la forma de conducir del ojiazul.-

- Te comprendo primito... pero si no manejaba Anthony no nos hubieran dejado salir a pasear- La pecosa apoyaba al ojimiel.

- Ya dejen de quejarse, si manejo con precaucion es para evitar cualquier accidente, si manejara como tu Archi, lo mas seguro es que no alcanzaria a frenar si un iluso como el que esta apunto de cruzar la calle se nos atravesara.

* * *

El tiempo y el destino se encargan de enredar los hilos y de decidir el momento preciso en que las vidas de las personas se entrelazan y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrio en aquel instante, en un par de segundos el auto en que viajaba Anthony , Archie y Candy , paso justo frente a Terry cuando el se aseguraba de poder pasar al otro lado de la calle sin correr peligro, fue un corto lapso de tiempo, pero los ojos del actor alcanzaron a distinguir muy bien los rostros de los jovenes, sobre todo aquel rostro que tanto anioraba y amaba. los jovenes no notaron de quien se trataba, Archie quien podria haber sido el unico en reconocerlo no habia puesto atencion, Terry incredulo los siguio con la mirada aun dudando de que sus ojos pudieran estar en lo cierto y sintiendo que su corazon estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, el auto de los Andrey era descubierto y aquella rubia cabellera ondeando con el viento le confirmaba que no era una ilusion, Anthony no habia dejado de ver hacia el frente y Archie puso atencion al acercarse a la esquina donde harian un muy leve alto, y justo cuando frenaron, un auto mas formal crusaba ante ellos, lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras, los ojos de Anthony se fijaron en la joven que viajaba en el asiento trasero y su corazon le grito que lo que veia era cierto, Archie la miro levemente pero algo en su interior le gritaba que fijara su vista unos centrimetros mas adelante, el joven que hiba en el lugar del copiloto lo hiso sentir una emocion que llenaba su pecho calidamente. Bella volteo levemente a su derecha y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella joven cuya imagen parecia haberse escapado de su espejo, sintio como un vuelco en su corazon corregia sus latidos tratando de acompasarse a los de aquella desconocida que la veia con la misma expresion de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro . ... es dificil adivinar porque ocurren las cosas, pero si algo hay cierto es que nunca ocuriran ni antes ni despues ... si no en el momento justo en que deben suceder.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Despues de una corta ausencia que espero no lo hayan notado... Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo,... creanme.. les prometo... les aseguro... que he estado tratando de mejorar mi ortografia y los demas detalles que me han marcado pero desgraciadamente no he podido mejorar mucho, este capitulo lo subi despues de varias... y vaya que fueron VARIAS reviciones tratado de corregir los errores y horrores ortograficos, asi que mil disculpas si no lo logre( estoy segura de ello pues aparte de estar media ciega nunca he sido buena con la ortografia), aun asi aqui tienen la continuacion de mi historia y espero sea de su agrado... como siempre un agradecimiento enorme a todas aquellas que a pesar de mis defectos siguen acompaniandome: "Chicas las amo" ustedes saben muy bien quienes son, y tambien amo sus reviews y sus animos. asi que por ustedes continuo escribiendo... y mil gracias a todas aquellas que tambien me leen anonimamente ... bueno me dejo de tanto rollo y espero que disfruten el capitulo,,,,, gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo... sonrian siempre a pesar de los malos dias, una sonrisa no cuesta nada y nos alegra la vida, ... si hay algo que no les guste asi como si les gusta espero sus comentarios ya saben como hacerlo verdad?...nos leemos luego! bendiciones a toda(o)s...**

**Akire **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 18 **

**Buscando Respuestas**..

- _Es ella, estoy seguro de que era ella_!... Por favor Avance que no ve que tengo prisa!- La decesperacion de Terry aumentaba con cada segundo, le parecia que los demas autos que se habian cruzado en su camino apenas si avanzaban y esto lo hacia enloquecer, no queria perder de vista el auto que habia pasado unos segundos atras, y despues de ver quienes eran sus ocupantes no lo penso dos veces y corrio a su propio auto para tratar de alcanzarlos, habian hecho una pequenia parada antes de el cruce en el termino de la avenida, pero despues de unos segundos continuaron su camino, por logica sabia que si corria tras ellos seria una perdida de tiempo, asi que volvio lo mas rapido posible hacia su auto y comenzo a seguirlos, para su desgracia varios autos habian avanzado antes que el y ahora se encontraba envuelto en una deseperacion que hacia que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, habia estado esperando tanto tiempo por que algo asi sucediera y ahora que sabia que ella habia vuelto no la perderia, en su cabeza daban vuelta mil preguntas, pero sobre todo una,...Por que Alberth no le habia comunicado que ya estaba de regreso sana y salva?. es mas ni siquiera se habia comunicado con el para decirle la noticia, no comprendia la actitud de su amigo, pero algo era seguro, ese dia no pasaria sin que el averiguara la respuesta, y tuviera en sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, esta vez no la dejaria ir, y no se apartaria de ella nunca mas, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, si ella aceptaba volver a su lado despues de que le dijera lo sucedido con Susana, el seria capaz en ese mismo instante de llevarla hacia una oficina de registro civil y casarse o si era mas rapido, la primera capilla que se cruzara en el camino seria el lugar perfecto para hacerla su esposa, esta vez no perderia ... porsupuesto que no!.

* * *

- Que pasa con ustedes Chicos?, a caso ya se aburrieron?, pero si el paseo apenas comenzo...- Caroline sabia muy bien lo que habia sucedido, para ella tampoco habia pasado desapersivida la joven que cruzo frente a ellos apenas unos minutos atras, era imposible no haber notado el parecido sobre todo por el color de los ojos, pero tenia que hacer algo para distraerlos, y que todo volviera a la normalidad, no podia permitir que sacaran concluciones o que se dieran cuenta que la que hiba en el automobil era la verdadera Candy, para ella habia sido una impresion igual o mayor de lo que fue para ellos, nunca imagino que la primera vez que viera a su hermana seria de esa forma tan inesperada, pero si no usaba su autocontrol todo se vendria abajo, ella necesitaba proteger a su hermana y ayudar a Alberth para que nadie volviera a lastimar a Candy, no mientras ellos dos estuvieran para proteger cada uno de sus pasos, tenian que Terminar con los Ligan y asegurarse de que nunca mas tratran de hacerle danio y para lograrlo aun faltaba algo de tiempo, aparte... tambien estaba la situacion de Anthony, misma que los ayudaria mucho para lograr despejar el camino que seguiria su hermana.- Oigan que les parece si paramos a comer?- Preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

- tienes hambre?- Anthony al fin pronunciaba palabra, el tambien estaba sorprendido, aquella actriz no habia salido de su cabeza desde el dia que la vio sobre el escenario, y ahora sus dudas aumentaron al verla nuevamente, pero esta vez habia algo muy diferente en ella, o el se estaba volviendo loco, o los ojos de esa mujer eran del mimso verde esmeralda que los de la rubia que viajaba a su lado, habian sido unos segundos , pero para el habia sido suficiente para lograr ver el gran parecido que habia entre ellas, su mente se sintio mas confundida aun, pero algo habia claro en el , no se iria sin ver una vez mas a esa joven actriz, necesitaba salir de dudas, y haria lo que fuera posible por lograrlo.

- Disculpanos... Candy, no habiamos notado que ya casi es la hora de comer... ,- Archie traba de parecer tranquilo, pero tambien habia permanecido pensativo y callado por unos momentos, para el habia sido doble el impacto al encontrarse con los ocupantes de aquel auto, primero los ojos de aquella joven tan verdes e iguales a los de su prima, y el parecido que esto lograba entre ellas, pero lo que realmente lo habia impactado mas, era el joven que viajaba en el lugar del copiloto, el juraria que si Stear viviera seria igual a aquel joven, la manera en que sonreia, la alegria de sus ojos, su cabello tan rebelde y obscuro, ahora entendia lo que Anthony le habia querido decir cuando le explico que no solo el fisico ayudaria areconocer a una persona, era verdad, el sabia que su hermano habia muerto, pero juraria que aquel joven tenia la misma mirada calida y la forma de sonreir era idenatica a la de Stear, pero como podria eso ser posible?, definitivamente juntarse tanto con Anthony le estaba afectando.

- bueno vamos a parar a comer si o no?- reclamaba Caroline desde su asiento, y haciendo puchero de enfado,

- perdon Candy es que estabamos algo distraidos, pero que se te antoja para comer?- Anthony volvia a sonreirle , y ella correspondia la sonrisa- no... ya se que te encantaria comer... te voy a llevar a el mejor lugar, solo dejame ... espera un momento.- paro el automovil y se bajo rapidamente para hablar con la primera persona que se encontro,.

Archie y Candy se quedaron sorprendidos de aquella actitud del rubio, tanto que no notaron el auto que se acercaba velosmente a ellos, apenas el rubio habia vuelto a tomar su lugar detras del volante, el auto que venia tras ellos se atravezo para no permitir el avance, Los Andrey estaban ahora muy sorprendidos, pero en cuanto el joven se bajo de aquel auto, Archie supo de quien se trataba, su rostro se transformo en un instante y la ira lo hiso reaccionar de inmediato bajando del vehiculo para enfrentarlo, al ver la forma en que se encontraba su primo, Anthony y Candy no esperaron para ir tras el, la ciudad era un poco concurrida a aquella hora del dia, sobre todo si se encontraban cerca de Broadway, asi que ya habia varios autos y Carruajes parados detras de ellos debido a que estaban obstruyendo el paso.

- Que haces imbecil?- Fue el "saludo" de Archie enfrentandose a Terry.

- Esto no es contigo!..- la respuesta fue en el mismo tono y despues paso de largo ignorandolo y parandose frente a la chica que apenas si llegaba para apoyar a su primo, al verla de fente su tiempo se perdio en la nada y fue como si el mundo y todos los seres a su alrrederor dejaran de existir para estar solo con ella, sintio que el corazon se le queria salir, estaba completamente paralizado, no sabia como reaccionar, no podia creer que al fin aquel rostro que tanto habia soniado volver a ver estuviera frente a sus ojos, y a unos cuantos pasos de el, queria tomarla entre sus brazos y besar cada centimentro de su cara, volver a oler esa fragancia que la distinguia de cualquier otra mujer, acariciar aquellos risos que tanto lo habian torturado en sus suenios donde el era el unico duenio de aquel hermosos ser que ahora lo miraba lleno de sorpresa y sin decir palabra, entonces decidio que no tenia porque esperar, dio un paso al fente para tomarla entre su brazos pero una mano lo sujeto con fuerza por los hombros, ...no esperaba encontrarse con aquella sorpresa.

- Espera que intentas hacer?- Anthony lo detenia antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar a Candy.

- Tu?- pregunto Terry sorprendido.

- Creo que no nos conocemos para que se dirija a mi con tanta confianza- Decia el rubio con ironia en sus palabras.

- Eres Anthony Andrey... no es asi?- pregunto... seguro de la respuesta.

- Si, y tu eres Terry Granchester,... el actor- Anthony lo miraba retador, no lo concia personalmente pero Archie ya le habia dado sus antecedentes y sobre todo, lo que habia hecho con el corazon de Candy, asi que el coraje que sentia en esos momentos era justificado.- Al fin nos conocemos!

- Espera Anthony!- Archie se ponia frente a los jovenes, - este y yo ya nos conocemos asi que dejamelo a mi-

- Por favor no estoy buscando problemas...- Terry trataba de controlarse, no permitiria que un mal momento arruinara su encuentro,- lo unico que quiero es hablar con Candy- volvia su mirada a la joven quien aun lo observaba... extraniada?.

- Pero ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo- Respondia el ojimiel a la defensiva- asi que largate y dejanos continuar nuestro camino, si no quieres que te deje sin trabajo al partirte la cara.

- Solo quiero saber como se encuentra?, saber cuando volvio?- preguntaba con la voz algo entrecortada , deceaba tanto tocarla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto la habia extraniado, pero aquellos dos al parecer no permitirian que se acercara, seria tan facil darles un par de golpes y quitarlos de su camino, pero lo mas seguro era que Candy se ofenderia y mas si golpeaba al "Jardinero de pacotilla", el sabia lo importante que debia ser par ella, Candy...por favor necesito hablar contigo?. - la miraba con esperanza y rogando por que ella aceptara.

- Creo que este no es el momento- Anthony volvia a intervenir, dominando su ira y recobrando la compostura- talvez tu estes acostumbrado a los escandalos, - decia mirando discretamente a su alrededor y haciendole notar a Terry la gran catidad de personas que los observaban curiosas, fue en ese momento que Terry supo lo que seguramente saldria en primera plana de los diarios del siguiente dia- pero nosotros no... - continuaba con voz firme- ademas de que estas tratando con una seniorita de familia y de un apeido respetable, te pido tomes en consideracion tu actitud y por favor dejes libre el camino para que podamos continuar con el nuestro, - Anthony seguia impidiendole acercarse a Candy , que no habia dicho ni media palabra, y aun miraba sorpendida todo aquello.

- _Que es lo que pasa?, que hace Tererrece aqui?, de donde conoce a Candy_?- al parecer Alberth habia olvidado decirle algunos detalles, -_ Por que esta tan desesperado por hablar con ella?, y porque Archie y Anthony quieren evitarlo?, no entiendo nada, pero si no hago algo seguramente esto no parara,_ - sus pensamientos llevaron a Caroline a tomar una decicion, solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.- Creo que Anthony tiene razon- Hablo al fin, dirigiendose a Terry- este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para una conversacion, disculpeme "Terrece", ... pero creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que somos muy diferentes como para tener algo en comun, asi que le pido nos deje continuar con nuestro camino, y por favor no insista en conversar conmigo porque realmente no me interesa.

Aquellas palabras no pudieron sonar mas frias para el actor que sintio que el corazon se le detenia, la indiferencia que habia mostrado la joven y esa manera de dirigirse a el habian sido como dagas clavandose en su pecho, no comprendia la actitud de Candy, ella nunca... los pensamientos se movieron a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza, hasta llegar a un punto ... quiza el unico que podia explicar aquella actitud en la joven...

- " _La carta_"- penso mientras veia como la joven le daba la espalda y entraba en el vehiculo, reacciono de inmediato y tato de detenerla pero Anthony se lo impidio una vez mas... ese rubiecito ya le estaba resultando algo molesto... pero ya ajustaria cuentas con el- solo un par de palabras por favor- suplico mientras se soltaba del agarre y se acccercaba a la joven que ya estaba en su lugar y habia cerrado la puerta del auto.- Candy, te juro que todo fue un mal entendido... yo puedo explicarte todo lo que decia esa Carta, solo quiero una oportunidad para hablar contigo, - decia con desperacion en su voz.

- No se de que habla, pero le pido por favor que nos deje continuar, comprenda que esto es muy vergonsozo para nosotros, la gente nos mira y murmura , tal vez usted este acostumbrado a que la gente hable de su vida pero para nosotros es algo muy ofensivo, asi que por favor alejese ya ,... le agradecere infinitamente si nos deja continuar nuestro camino.- fue la respuesta de la "pecosa".

- Ya la escuchaste- Archie lo tomaba por el hombro y lo jalaba para que se alejara del auto, Anthony ya habia tomado su lugar nuevamente y encendia el motor para poder avanzar.

Terry se solto del agarre de Archie, y este subio al auto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro., El se quedo inmovil, no podia creer que Candy hubiera dicho todo aquello, desde cuando le importaban a ella las murmuraciones?, desde cuando defendia un apeido antes que sus sentimientos?, todo era muy confuso, si no hubieran estado esos dos, seguramente el y ella estarian conversando alegremente en algun hermos y acogedor cafe, problablemente ella hubiera escogido el mas romantico de la ciudad, su Candy,... si, su Candy hubiera hecho eso... pero tal parecia que aquella joven que habia estado frente a el, no era mas la que el habia conocido...

Anthony Maniobro un poco, y logro pasar el obstaculo que bloqueba el camino, acelero para alejarse de aquel lugar rapidamente, un poco mas adelante y ya algo calmados recordo a donde se dirigian, decidio no darle mas importancia a lo ocurrido pues candy se veia algo afectada, ya habian sido demaciadas emociones en un dia asi quelo mejor era olvidarse de todo y continuar con su objetivo principal... divertirse.

- Vamos, olvidemoslo todo, hoy es nuestro ultimo dia aqui... asi que ... vamos a divertirnos, y dejemos que los problemas se queden atras ... que dicen?- El rubio miraba a sus primos con una sonrisa alegre, estos no pudieron evitar contagiarse de aquella sonrisa y tambien le correspondieron de la misma forma, era verdad, debian olvidarse de esos incidentes y divertirse, ya despues encontrarian la respuesta a todo aquello.

* * *

- Ya no soporto a la vieja... me tiene harta!- La voz chillona de Eliza hacia que Neil se sobresaltara en su cama despertando.

- pero que te pasa?, por que entras asi en mi habitacion?, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas, me molestas...- reprochaba cubriendose el rostro con la almohada.

- Pues no me importa!, mientras tu llevas vida de "Vampiro", yo soy quien tengo que soportar a la vieja Elroy, la verdad estoy pensando realmente deshacerme de ella, total cuando me case con Anthony no la voy a necesitar mas , - se acercaba al espejo y comenzaba a acomodar sus rizos y checar su maquillaje.

- y ahora que paso?, ayer te veias muy complasida despues de su visita a la joyeria.- Neil se sentaba a la orilla de la cama para ver de frente a su hermana que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la habitacion.

- Si, pero eso fue ayer, y solo porque fuimos a escoger mi anillo de compromiso y a ordenar unas argollas especiales para la boda, pero la verdad es que cada dia aguanto menos sus idioteces sobre las responsabilidades familiares que tendre que atender cuando se la seniora Andrey.- sonreia con burla.

- que no es eso lo que deseabas desde que...- Eliza no le permitio terminar la frase.

- Callate imbesil!,- se ponia de pie y se acercaba a l rostro de su hermano llena de furia y con mirada asesina- cuantas veces te he dicho que no menciones eso, no aqui, sabes muy bien que si alguien llega a escuchar estamos perdidos, ya hemos tenido que eliminar a varias personas para no correr riesgos asi que no voy a dejar que por un descuido tu heches aperder mis planes... nuestros planes!, - remarcaba

- Ya me tienen harto con eso, ni que fuera para tanto!- se volvia a dejar caer en la cama y le daba la espalda a su hermana.

- Si, ... pues no lo parece, has disfrutado muy bien de los beneficios que hemos obtenido con todo aquello... de hecho creo que eres el que mas los has difrutado, o crees que no me he dado cuenta de las grandes cantidades de dinero que has estado sacando a espaldas de Archie aprovechadote de el puesto que te dio la vieja Elroy?, dime, cuantas Zorras te has comprado para que te ayuden a olvidar tu fallido compromiso?- Se buralaba descaradamente frente a su hermano

- No lo vuelvas a repetir!, me escuchaste... no vuelvas a mencionarlo!- Neil se habia puesto de pie casi al instante en que escucho aquella burla, cegado por la furia habia tomado a Eliza por el cuello y en un movimiento rapido la habia puesto contra la cama tratando de darle una leccion- no te metas conmigo Eliza, quiza la ambicion de nuestros padres te permita manejarlos y tratarlos a tu antojo, pero yo nos soy mas tu marioneta, asi que mejor dejame tranquilo, y lo que haga o deje de hace con el dinero que obtengo de mis "Negocios" es cosa que ati no te importa, conformate con que siga guardando silencio sobre todo lo que han hecho y sobre el Asunto de Anthony, entendiste!- miraba con agrado la cara de terror que habia puesto su hermana, siempre lo habian creido debil e insignificante, pero no sabian que el habia madurado lo suficiente como para defenderse a si mismo de cualquier persona, no importaba que fuera su propia familia.

- C..C..calmate- La pelirroja trataba de recuperar el aliento despues de haber sido casi asfixiada- yo solo trataba de recordarte porque estamos juntos en esto- se llevaba una mano al cuello mirandose al espejo checando que no le hubiera dejado marca, su desilucion fue grande al ver la gruesa linea roja que empezaba a formarse al rededor de su cuello.

- Pues mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacerlo, ya te dije que no me importa mas seguir con ustedes , yo ya tengo lo suficiente como para vivir el resto de mi vida como mejor me plasca- sonreia con sarna recordadndo la gran cantidad que habia logrado sacar de las empresas Andrey en los ultimos cuatro anios que su "Tio " no se habia parado por ahi- asi que no cuenten mas conmigo. - le daba la espalda y se dirigia a l banio.

- Entonces creo que no te importara mas vengarte de la huerfana...- Eliza sabia jugar sus Cartas y no estaba dispuesta a perder su mas fuerte apoyo.- Segun mis calculos y mis fuentes de informacion ... ella debe terminar muy pronto su absurda carrera medica... asi que no tardara en aparecer por aqui,...

- por eso tu preocupacion de casarte cuanto antes con el idiota de Anthony?, a caso tienes miedo de que cuando ella aparesca te vuelva a robar a tu querido titere?- detenia sus pasos sin volverse a ver a su hermana y burlandose ahora el de ella.

- Ella no lo lograra, no se lo voy a permitir!, por eso necesito que vuelvas a ayudarme... ademas, creo que tu tambien estas ansioso por volverla a ver , no?- El tono de burla voz de la peliroja encendia los sentidos de Neil haciendolo recordar lo que el tanto anioraba dejar en el olvido, pero que contrario a ello solo habia logrado odiar mas a Candy.

- que estas tramando ahora?,- habia logrado obtener su atencion.

- lo sabras pronto hermanito... lo sabras pronto... solo quiero que estes preparado para cumplir con tu parte cuando llegue el momento.

Eliza abandonaba la habitacion de su hermano llena de satisfaccion por haber conseguido atraparlo nuevamente, el formaba parte importante de sus planes contra lo que estaba preparando para Candy, sabia muy bien que su hermano no habia podido olvidar sus obsesivos deseos de lograr hacerla suya, y ella sacaria muy buen provecho de ello.

* * *

- Que es este lugar?- la cara de Caroline reflejaba claramente su sorpresa cuando Anthony detuvo el auto frente a un pequenio local .

- Te gusta la sorpresa?- Anthony sonreia satisfecho creyendo que habia logrado su objetivo de sorprender a Candy-

- Te sientes bien Anthony?- el lugar tambien sorprendia a Archie quien ayudaba a Candy a bajarse del auto.

- Por supuesto... vengan ... vamos a provar los mejores "Perros Calientes" de New Yorck.- decia con orgullo tomando la mano de la rubia y encaminandose con prisa hacia el interior del pequenio local.

Archie y Caroline se veian uno a otro sorprendidos de aquello , el ojimiel recordo que en alguna ocacion hacia varios anios atras, Anthony le habia comentado de su aventura con Candy en el pueblo, donde habia comido por primera vez los dichosos perros Calientes y habian acordado provarlos juntos algun dia y al parecer ese dia habia llegado, pero por la cara de Candy parecia que todo eso era nuevo para ella.

- Pasa Algo Candy?- Le preguntaba el castianio a la pecosa cerca de su oido al ver que no salia de su sorpresa.

- Que es esto?, - preguntaba discretamente, mientras Anthony se acercaba al mostrador para hacer el pedido.

- Vamos acerquence- los llamaba el rubio al ver que su comida estaba siendo servida, Archie y Candie se miraron y sin mas remedio decidieron acercarse- estoy seguro que ya extraniabas esto, apuesto que hace anios que no comias uno.- se dirigia a la rubia preguntandole alegremente y sintiendo que la respuesta era satisfactoria para el, habia deseado tanto volver hacer eso con ella,

- Si... c...l..aro- respondia algo intimidada por las miradas a su alredeor- Disculpe, - levantaba su mano delicadamente dirigiendose a la persona que habia servido- faltan los cubiertos..- decia con voz timida

Anthony no podia creerlo... su corazon dio un vuelco ... sabia que algo no andaba bien , y el haber llevado a Candy a aquel lugar habia ayudado, no habia sido su intencion poner a prueba a aquella chica ... pero sin quererlo esto lo habia llevado a obtener un punto mas a su favor... aquella pregunta la hubiera esperado de Archie, que nunca habia comido de aquella forma, pero no de Candy... no de quien le habia enseniado lo delicioso que podia ser comer un Perro Caliente con las manos desnudas.

- Candy, parece que tanto tiempo fuera del pais te ha afectado,- comentaba sonriendo y tratando de disimular su sorpresa- se te olvido que los Perros calientes se comen con la mano?- le preguntaba divertido y observando la sorpesa en el rostro de la chica.

- E..e..es Vaerdad... tanto tiempo siendo una dama me esta afectando- trataba de esconder su nerviosismo, nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaria a comer con las manos, pero parecia que su hermana acostumbraba mucho aquello, ya en algun momento Alberth le habia comentado de sus almuerzos en el campo y de lo mucho que le gustaba ir de picnic, sin embargo le habia faltado comentarle muchos de los momentos de la vida que Candy compartio con otras personas, estaba empezando a dudar que todo aquello fuera una buena idea, definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Alberth lo mas pronto posible. por el momento parecia que Anthony estaba muy divertido observando los gestos de Archie al probar su comida, asi que ella se animo y tambien probo un poco,...era delicioso! debia reconocerlo, su hermana si sabia como disfrutar la vida.

- y bien?...- Anthony los miraba esperando su respuesta sobre la comida.

- Delicioso!, la verdad nunca hubiera creido que algo tan sencillo fuera tan delicioso,...sobe todo por comerlo con las manos... si la tia estuviera a qui ya nos hubiera retado con un largo sermon sobre las buenas costumbres y los modales...- Archie parecia satisfecho de haber povado aquella comida- Podriamos pedir algunos para llevar?, creo que Albert , Dulcine y George tambien se sorprenderan.

- Si, me encantaria ver sus caras cuando prueven algo asi- Caroline apoyaba la idea.

- Sabia que les gustaria!, aunque me arriesgue un poco a que la seniora mintiera y todo esto terminara siendo un completo fracaso, pero creo que el resultado fue satisfactorio no cres Candy?,- El ojiazul se sentia satisfecho, pero las dudas en su corazon sobre aquella joven habian aumentado, haria lo posible por averiguar la verdad esa misma noche, antes de que volvieran a Lakewood.

* * *

Bajo la sombra de un hermoso roble, en uno de los jardines de la gran mansion Andrey, Dulcine trataba de concentrarse inutilmente en la lectura de aquel libro...

- _Literatura?, desde cuando me gusta la literatura?- _La verdad se sentia un poco tonta al haber escogido aquel libro, la realidad era que ni siquiera habia reparado en el titulo, estaba tan nerviosa ante la mirada de Alberth que no supo en que momento lo tomo, ella hubiera preferido alguno de medicina o de biologia, pero era increible lo mucho que aquel hombre la hacia perder el control con solo una mirada, ella que simpre habia sido frimanete calculadora en todos sus movimientos ahora se sentia tan vulnerable ante aquellos hermosos ojos azules, y es que no podia negar el hecho de que la sola presencia de aquel rubio ojiazul la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. ni hablar... trataria de por lo menos concentrarse en el bello paisaje, y asi tratar de sacar de su pensamiento a aquel hombre que la transtornaba con tan solo sentirlo serca.

A corta distancia de ahi, los mismo ojos azules en que la chica pensaba, observaban atravez del gran ventanal de la oficina que daba justo hacia el jardin donde ella descansaba, por mas que Alberth se habia esforzado , no habia logrado concentrarse en lo que debia, despues de varios intentos y llamadas de atencion por parte de George, no habia logrado siquiera pasar la primera pagina de aquel ciento de documentos que habia acumulados sobre su escritorio, era imposible olvidar el hecho de que se encontraba a solas con aquella hermosa mujer, quiza habia media docena de mucamas , un mayordomo, dos choferes, una docena de sirvientes encargados de los jardines, unas tres cocineras, y claro su mano derecha: George, pero aparte de ellos no habia nadie mas, sin sus sobrinos merodeando podia conciderarse estar a solas, pues los empleados de la mancion eran muy discretos y fieles. basicamente estaba solo con aquella mujer que le habia robado la tranquilidad, aquella que se habia metido en sus suenios, y que ahora estaba tan cerca,... a unos cuantos metros ... quiza no unos cuantos, pero por lo menos podia llegar a ella en unos minutos si se decidia salir a dar un paseo, pero la mirada de George le indicaba que eso seria casi imposible.

- Es muy hermosa verdad?- George habia estado observando al rubio y no habia podido evitar sonreir ante a quella actitud del joven, hacia unos cuantos anios habia dejado la adolecencia, pero con aquella actitud, parecia un chiquillo tratando de escapar de su castigo para poder salir a disfrutar de su juguerte favorito, era inevitable darse cuenta que el joven estaba interesado en aquella dama .

- A que te refieres?.- Pregunto el rubio algo nervioso y fingiendo revisar el documento en sus manos.

- Pues no a esa hoja que matines en las manos desde hace un par de horas... por cierto,... es una nueva tecnica de negocios leer los documetos al reves?, debe ser algo dificil entenderlos de esa forma...- sonreia sin dejar de ver por la ventana, y divertido por el sonrojo del joven magante.- por que no sales a relajerte un poco?, a lo mejor la "Dulce" brisa del atrardecer te ayuda y cuando regreses te concentras un poco mas... aprovecha que estas "solo"- George sabia lo molestos que podian llegar a ser Archie y Anthony cuando se lo proponian y mas si se trataba de molestar a su "Tio Abuelo".Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Alberth, no habia duda, George lo conocia demasiado bien, y como un ninio al que le ofrecen un caramelo, no lo dudo ni un segundo, le entrego el documento a su " hermano mayor" y salio del estudio con una direccion fija en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Las dudas daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza y no podia ordenarlas ni encontrar solucion alguna, se sentia demaciado confundido, la actitud de su amada pecosa habia comenzado a dolerle desde el mimo momento en que escucho su voz dirigiendole aquellas frias palabras, parecia otra, una persona completamente distinta a la que el recordaba, hasta cierto puento era logico que ella estuviera asi, despues de todo sobrevivir a una guerra no debia ser facil, debio haber pasado por momentos muy dificiles, y aunque le dolia en el alma no haber estado en esos momentos con ella, no creia que eso fuera suficiente como par que Candy tomara aquella actitud con el, cuando pasronaquel auto paso frente a el, pareia sonreir con mucho entusisasmo ... por supuesto estaba sonriendole a aquel idiota... los celos lo estaban cegando, si!, esa podia ser una respuesta!, ... los celos lo estaba haciendo ver aquella ctitud en la pecosa... tal vez ella solo trato de no agravar mas las cosas, encontrarse asi de repente y si ninguan explicacion debio tomarla por sorpresa, y por ello tomo aquella actitud, ademas de que Archie estaba ahi ... y tambien ...estaba aquella carta... si sumaban esos dos puntos el resultado no era muy favorable, pero porque Alberth no se habia comunicado con el?... a caso estaba tratando de sacarlo del camino de Anthony?... pero... un momento si las cosas eran como Alberth se lo habia dicho... Candy resultaba ser la tia de Anthony ... asi que no era posible que Alberth estuviera de acuerdo en que ellos se relacionaran sentimenteal mente... pero ...entonces por que no decirle que Candy ya estaba sana y salva a su lado?, y... en america?... por que permitir que el siguiera pensando que ella estaba en londres?...o... a caso Alberth no sabia que ella habia regresado?... si, tal vez era eso... Alberth debia ignorarlo y seguro seguia en alguna parte de Europa buscando rastros de ella... ahi estaba otra respuesta... aun asi Terry estaba muy contrariado y sin saber que pensar. Un aroma muy particular invadio el ambiente, ese aroma lo habia enloquecido en tiempo pasado, no podia olvidarlo , era unico, si, no habia duda era el aroma de ella!... solo ella podia oler de aquella forma!, abrio los ojos de golpe olvidandose de sus dudas, volvio el rostro en direccion de donde provenia el aroma. sin dudar y completamente emocionado pronuncio el nombre de la unica que podria usar aquel perfume.

- Candy!- su rostro se trasformo, la desilucion aparecio en el, era un sucio juego del destino o el se estaba volviendo loco?, no podia ser posible...- Bella?.

- Perdon...no... no sabia que estaba aqui... yo... yo.. solo subi porque senti que la brisa bajaba desde esta direccion .- La joven estaba algo sorprendida, lo ultimo que hubiera esperado era encontrarse a Terry sobre el tejado del teatro... ademas ese nombre que el habia pronunciado, donde habia escuchado ella aquel nombre?, al momento de oirlo una sensacion extrania la habia invadido, pero mas la forma en que Terry lo habia pronunciado la habia hecho sentir una calidez recorrer hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo.

- Si, lo lamento... debi dejar la puerta abierta sin darme cuenta, ...- Terry trataba de reaccionar distante como siempre que ella estaba serca, pero aquel perfume no lo hacia facil.

- No quise interrumpirlo, sera mejor que me vaya.- se dio media vuelta tratando de huir , habia algo en aquel hombre que la transtornaba...

- Espera... podria hacerte una pregunta?- Algo le decia que no debia permitirse mas de cinco minutos al lado de aquella joven pero habia unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba aclarar. la joven detuvo sus pasos y se volvio para mirarlo de frente, permitiendole continuar- De donde conoces a Albert?.- la pregunta directa sorprendio a Bella.

- Perdon?... no ... no se a que se refiere...- la respuesta era dudosa. Terry se paso una mano por el cabello , habia sido demasiado directo, quiza ella ni siquiera sabia que el habia estado a su lado en el hospital, con un gesto de su mano la invito a sentarse , ella dudo por un momento pero la pregunta la intrigo de tal forma que acepto, queria saber a quien se referia y descubrir de donde provenian aquellos sentimientos que la invadian cuando el estaba cerca y huyendo no lo hiba a lograr.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, no se atrevian a mirarse a los ojos, permanecian con la vista en algun punto del suelo, Terry habia enmudecido al sentirla tan cerca, la pregunta habia sido facil de formular cuando ella estaba ha varios metros, pero ahora que la tenia a unos cuantos centimentros... las cosas habian cambiado, se sentia tan nervioso como un adolecente en su primera cita... un momento!... se suponia que eso solo lo sentia cuando estaba cerca de Candy,,... sintio rabia consigo mismo, retomando su fria actitud levanto el rostro y se volvio para verla de frente, pero cuando lo hiso, noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veia tan linda, la brisa del atardecer movia su larga cabellera negra meciendola con suavidad, y habia algo en quellos ojos negros que lo estaba haciendo estremecer, supo entonces que esta vez esa actitud no funcionaria.

- Yo...Yo..., perdon estoy actuando como un idiota... es que me han ocurrido algunas cosas hoy y no me siento muy bien, sin embargo tenia que hablar contigo...- su ultimo gramo de razon se perdio cuando la joven levanto el rostro y lo miro fijamente...El aroma a rosas que se desprendia de sus cabellos... lo estaba embolviendo mas de lo que el hubiera querido.. de pronto fue como si Bella cambiara, al ver el brillo y la exprecion de aquellos ojos negros , la imagen de una rubia con ojos de esmeralda aparecio en su mente,...el mismo rostro!, su vista le jugaba una broma o definitivamente aquel perfume lo habia vuelto loco... aquel rostro...lo estaba atrayendo ... aquellos labios... parecian rogarle... por un .b.e.s.o...lo estaban hechizando, la distancia se acortaba entre sus rostros, podia sentir el aliento tibio de Bella cerca... muy cerca... de sus labios, ella no se movia, parecia que no lo rechazaria ...y eso indudablemente le indicaba que ...estaba perdido...

* * *

**Ta ta tan!, y aqui les dejo el otro capitulo, haber que les parece, ojala y les guste, deseo de todo corazon que sigan interesadas en mi historia, esto se esta poniendo un poco mas dificil para Caroline y para Alberth al parecer otros pensamientos estan ocupando su mente... peroya veremos que pasa. gracias mil por seguir leyendo este mi primer fic... y gracias mil por supuesto a todas aquellas que me han seguido desde el principio( sin importarles mi mala ortografia) :) estoy traumada!, pero bueno aqui sigo hechandole ganas, chicas las adoro por seguir conmigo y gracias por sus reviews que me animan y me dan ideas para continuar,,,,, ustedes son mi inspiracion... bueno me dejo de tanto rollo y ojala les haya gustado, nos leemos la proxima semana con la continuacion, Bendiciones para tosos y sonrian a la vida para que la vida les sonria"... nos leemos luego! **

**Akire!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XIX**

**Recordando**

Las rosas estaban en pleno espendor, era hermoso ver lo colorido que lusia todo con aquella diversidad de colores, el aroma era tan agradable e inundaba todo el lugar, Anthony tenia la mirada perdida en algun punto del hermoso jardin, se habia sentado sobre el pasto justo en medio de aquel bello sitio, el aroma de las rosas y su belleza le ayudaban a tranquilizarse y a relajarse para poder pensar claramente sobre lo ocurrido los ultimos dias, creia que habia llegado el momento de enfrentar a su Tio, su Charla con Terry lo habia dejado aun mas seguro de sus sospechas, pero aun necesitaba confirmarlo con el unico que podia saber la verdad. Para el joven que ahora mas que nunca observaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos de la Pecosa, no habia pasado desapersivida la forma en que esta se sorprendio al llegar a Lakewood, la chica miraba a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veia aquel lugar, quiza nadie mas lo habia notado, Archie estaba encantado con los cambion de la joven, que ahora lucia mucho mas elegante y delicada en cada uno de sus movimientos, su forma de caminar, su forma de Hablar, la manera en que se habia dirigido a la tia Abuela sorprendiendo a todos, era inegable que se habia convertido en toda una dama, una dama a la altura del apellido de la familia que la habia adoptado, incluso habia oido comentar a la Tia Abuela que era un orgullo para la familia presentarla como su hija, y que ella la reconocia como su nieta. pero para el, Candy era mas una Extrania, sentia un carinio por aquella joven, pero despues de su ultima noche en New York, ...

(**Tiempo Atras)**

- Perdon por interrumpir un momento tan romantico"- el tono de voz que Anthony usaba hacia pensar que se trataba de un hombre celoso.

- Que es esto?, Como llegaste hasta aqui?,,,- Terry preguntaba con sorpresa al ver a su casi enemigo frente a el y a unos cuantos pasos de Bella.

- Bueno como dicen por ahi, "Preguntando se llega a Roma", - Para el rubio tambien era una sorpresa, cuando le pregunto a la bella actriz vestida de Julieta, donde podria encontrar a una joven de nombre Bella, esta le indico que hacia unos minutos la habia visto subir las escaleras que daban al tejado del Teatro, no pudo darle mas informacion porque le avisaron que ya debia subir a escena, y se alejo rapidamente. asi que preguntando a algunos trabajadores logro llegar al lugar que la joven de castania cabellera le habia indicado. lo menos que hubiera imagiinado era encontrarla en un casi beso con aquel arrogante tipo que unas horas atras parecia desperado por hablar con su "Prima", no cabia duda aquel Actor era un reverendo mujeriego sin respeto ni verguenza.-

- Que quieres?,-pregunto Terry visiblemente molesto, aunque cualquiera pensaria que su molestia se debia a la interrumpcion, la verdad era que estaba enfurecido con el mismo, no sabia si debia agradecer a Anthony por su oportuna interrupcion, pues de no haber sido asi seguramente se estaria arrepintiendo por haber besado a Bella y de alguna manera hubiera sido infiel a Candy y a sus propios sentimientos.

- La verdad ,... no vengo a buscarte a ti, ... con la que me gustaria hablar es con la seniorita- miraba a Bella que permanecia de espaldas al joven, ninguno de los dos habia notado que ella estaba casi petrificada, su rostro estaba palido y parecia que se desmayaria de un momento a otro, cuando Terry bajo la vista para ver el rostro de la joven, noto lo mal que esta se encontraba, parecia como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, no se explicaba aquella reaccion, asi que dejando de un lado a Anthony presto atencion a la joven.

-Te sientes bien Bella?- Preguntaba el joven inclinandose frente a la chica que no respondia.- Bella?...Bella?... estas bien?...- repetia la pregunta intentando hacer reaccionar a la actriz.

- Que pasa?- Preguntaba Anthony acercandose y comenzando a sentir una gran preocupacion y angustia en el pecho.

- no lo se...- Respondia Terry sin dejar de ver a la joven que seguia sin reaccionar, - esta como en shock.

Como si el tiempo corriera en camara lenta, los siguientes segundos despues de que Anthony se inclinira frente a Bella para ayudar a Terry a hacerla reaccionar, probocaron que la joven se soprendiera aun mas dejando escapar un grito que se ahogo rapidamente en su garganta, y sin dar tiempo a nada se desvanecio nuevamente cayendo en los brasos de Anthony que alcanzo a sujetarla, demasiado sorprendido por lo ocurrido Terry no sabia que pensar ni que decir. tanto el como el rubio se miraban uno a otro sin saber que hacer, y fue el actor el primero en reaccionar.

-Deprisa llevemosla a su camerino!- decia comenzando a caminar frente ha Anthony indicandole que lo siguiera,

Bajaron rapidamente la escalerilla y comenzaron a correr entre los pasillos, aquello parecia un laberinto, la gente se cruzaba en su camino a la ves que se orprendian por ver que a quien llevaban en brazos era la hija de los Maquencie, casi al llegar al camerino, Steven salia de su "Laboratorio" se sorprendio mucho de ver a su hermana en brazos de alguien que en ese momento debido a la confusion no pudo apreciar bien. siguio a los jovenes tratando de alcanzar a Terry para preguntarle que habia ocurrido.

- Que fue lo que paso Terrece?- Preguntaba el moreno acercandose a su hermana quien era depositada en un sillon.

- No lo se... no se que le paso, fue como si algo la sorprendiera demaciado.- contestaba el actor a espaldas del chico.

Anthony se habia alejado a una de las orillas del camerino despues de recostar a bella en el mueble para permitir que su hermano se acercara a ella.

- Que paso?- preguntaban al unisono y casi gritando,angustiados, Franck y Dianey Maquencie, abrindose paso entre los muchos actorees y trabajadores del teatro que estaban frente a la puerta del camerino, alguien de los muchos que habian visto a Terry y Anthony correr por los pasillos, no lo habia pensado dos veces para ir a avisar a los padres de la chica.

- No lo se mama- Steven se alejaba para que su madre se acercara a la joven, Franck tambien se acercaba y miraba a Terry como si e l hubiera sido el culpable y esperando una explicacion.

- Papa, sera mejor que esperemos un poco- Steven se acercaba a su padre y le hacia notar que estaban rodeados de curiosos, y por lo tanto no era el momento para tomar aquella actitud.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mi hija, cremos que ha sido un ligero desmayo, como ya saben esta manina salio del hospital debido a un agotamiento extremo, pero no es nada de cuidado, agradesco que se hayan preocupado por ella pero necesitamos estar a solas para poder atenderla.- Franck habia tomado el asunto en sus manos y de la manera mas amable que le permitia su angustia, pedia a las personas que se retiraran. debido al lugar donde se habia parado Anthony habia pasado casi desapercibio para todos, no asi para una hermosa actriz de ojos a zules y pelo castanio que habia aprovechado su salida de escena para ver que era lo que ocurria, pero en el presiso momento en que Franck les pedia que se alejaran la llamaron para que volviera al escenario, teniendo que retirarse sin poder averiguar quien era aquel joven tan apuesto.

- Creo que sera mejor que me retire- Anthony se acercaba a Terry para hacerle notar que debia irse, peo este lo detuvo.

-No, Tengo que hablar contigo- Lo miraba un tanto molesto .

- Terrece...- Franck se acercaba al actor despues de cerrar la puerta para pedirle una explicacion.- creo que ahora si podemos escucharte.-lo miraba friamente.

- No se que es lo que quieren saber, yo no le hise nada a su hija... si es lo que creen- decia tomando una actitud defensiva y mostrando su mas fria mirada.

- Por favor papa...con esa actitud no vamos a lograr nada- Steven trataba de calmar los animos ,mientras Dianey continuaba tratando de reanimar a la joven.

- Por favor querido... - intervenia la exactriz mientras acercaba las "Sales" cerca de la nariz de Bella para que aspirara el fuerte aroma.- Steven tiene razon, dejemos que ...- Detenia sus palabras al observar al joven que estaba al lado de Terry.- usted... quien es?...- miraba extraniada y tratando de reconocer al rubio.

- Perdon... no quise ser inoportuno... mi nombre es Anthony...Anthony Brower Andrey. - se presentaba extendiendo su mano par saludar a la dama debidamente.

Steven estaba de espaldas al joven pero al escuchar aquel nombre, sintio algo dentro de si que lo hiso estremecer de una manera violenta. se volvio casi al instante y su rosto al igual que el de su hermana perdio el color en unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron al maximo al reconocer al joven que tanto el como Bella habian visto en sus suenios. se quedo sin palabras, no podia creerlo, ahora comprendia el porque del estado de su hermana, trato de disimular su confusion, pero para Terry fue mas que notorio la actitud del joven, aun asi, no hiso comentario alguno.

Mm..mucho ..Gusto..- La dama tambien estab algo sorprendida... despues de haber escuchado su nombre sabia porque se le habia hecho conocido, ahora que lo observaba con mas atencion, pudo notar el gran parecido entre el y el joven que anteriormente conocieran en francia al lado de Terry. los Andrey... no habia duda, aquellos jovenes tenian alguna relacion con sus hijos, y la condicion de Bella lo confirmaba.

- El es un amigo mio- Aclaraba Terry mintiendo un poco para terminar con aquel ambiente de tencion.- se lo estaba presentando a Bella , pero depronto se desmayo, al parecer aun no se repone totalmente de la crisis que sufrio anoche. creo que deberian llevarla al hospital para que vuelvan a revisarla.- estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para retirarse cuando Bella comenzo a reaccionar.

- cof..cof...- Tosia levemente por el fuerte aroma cerca de su nariz- que me paso?- hablaba con voz casi inaludible.

- Bella Hijita...- Dianey la ayudaba a incorporarse un poco- sufriste un desmayo... creo que aun estas algo debil...- su madre la miraba con carinio y la abrazaba tiernamente.

- Creo que sera mejor que nos retiremos- con estas palabras Terry le hacia notar a Anthony que no era el momento para que hablara con la joven, el lo entendio a la perfeccion, no sabia por que motivo aquella joven le preocupaba tanto y tambien habia sentido algo extranio al ver al pelinegro que ahora le daba la espalda evitando mirarlo de frente, el rubio estaba muy confundido con la actitud de aquellas personas, pues tambien los padres de los jovenes se veian algo impresionados con su apariencia.

- Permiso... espero que su hija siga mejor- Anthony se despedia amablemete y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Terry que tambien hacia una leve reverencia y salia del camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo se miraron uno a otro, Terry aun sentia rabia al recordar como el chico le habia impedido acercarse a Candy , Anthony sabia que debia aclarar unas cuantas cosas con aquel tipo que de solo mirarlo podia asegurar que era un Arrogante y engreido de lo peor, justo la clase de persona que el aborrecia, Por que motivo Candy se habia llegado a enamorar de un tipo como ese actor?, acaso tanto habia cambiado la pecosa?, el silencio entre ellos era profundo, Terry se dio media vuelta antes de comenzar a caminar, hizo un comentario que se asemejaba mas a una invitacion.

- Conosco un cafe por aqui cerca... no es de primera clase pero el cafe que sirven es exquisito...- dijo con sarcasmo y comenzo a caminar lentamente para invitar al rubio a que lo siguiera, este no lo penso dos veces y lo siguio en silencio, habia algunas dudas que tal vez aquel joven Ingles pudiera aclararle.

**( final del tiempo atras, continua tiempo regular).**

- Anthony!-

La chillona voz que lo llamaba era ya muy conocida para el, de hecho era la peor de sus torturas escucharla, saliendo de sus pensamientos por aquella molesta voz Anthony se ponia de pie y hacia una mueca que asemejaba auna sonrisa.

- Hola Eliza- respondia sin emocion alguna.

-Vamos, ... solo he venido por ti, la tia abuela nos espera y sabes lo mucho que le disgusta llegar tarde, - La chica tomaba del brazo al joven rubio y comenzaba a jalarlo hacia el auto que ya los esperaba, el no opuso resistencia y dirigiendo su mirada en direccion a la gran mansion dejo escapar un suspiro de resigancion como si se supiera observado, se subieron en el auto y este fue desapareciendo poco a poco alejandose del lugar.

Por el gran ventanal del estudio Caroline en compania de Alberth miraba como su primo se alejaba en compania de aquella chica a la que aun no habia sido presentada.

-Asi que esa es Eliza Ligan?- se acariciaba la barbilla con una de sus manos sin dejar de observar por el ventanal.

- Si, ella es nuestra "querida" Eliza- Alberth respondia un poco sarcastico y se alejaba para sentarse en el sillon detras de su escritorio, la rubia se volvia y lo imitaba sentandose frente a el.

- Aun no entiendo como Anthony acepto ese absurdo compromiso impuesto por la Abuela - Caroline no se veia muy conforme con la decicin de su primo.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no puedo intervenir en sus deciciones, aun estoy sorprendico con que haya aceptado asi como asi, yo pense que se negaria, incluso estaba dispuesto a obligar a la tia abuela para que deshiciera todo el dichoso festejo, pero ya vez el me lo impidio, nunca pense que la tia fuera ha aprovecharse del carinio de Anthony para obligarlo ha hacer algo semejante- Alberth tambien estaba inconforme con todo aquello que habian preparado a sus espaldas, pero con la aceptacion de Anthony no habian podido hacer nada.

- Supongo que todo esto ya habia sido planeado con anticipacion, podria jurar que solo esperaban a que Anthony regresara para llevarlo a cabo. - la molestia en la voz de la joven no disminuia.

- Lo se, aprovecharon mi ausencia para hacer todo ... maldicion! , como pude ser tan descuidado...- Alberth se recprochava a si mismo.

- No, no es tu culpa, tu no puedes controlar los actos de todos, ademas Anthony no es un ninio y bien pudo negarse, pero supongo que el tiene sus propios planes, asi que sera mejor dejarlo seguir, lo unico que queda es reafirmarle nuestro apoyo y confianza, ademas...- La joven se detenia haciendo que el rubio presintiera que lo continuaba no seria muy bueno.

- Ademas... - la incitaba a continuar y la miraba serio...

- Bueno...- se escuchaba un poco nerviosa- no te habiamos querido comentar nada, ... por lo del viaje, digo... estabas muy ocupado con nuestro viaje de regreso que ya no quisimos darte mas preocupaciones...- Caroline no queria poner mas lenia a l fuego pero sabia que tenia que hablar, solo asi podrian solucionar todo.

- Caroline... no me gustan los rodeos,... - su voz era calmada y paciente.

- Esta bien... el ultimo dia que estuvimos en New Yorck... sucedieron dos cosas... bueno a lo mejor mas... pero yo solo te puedo comentar sobre dos...- Albert la miraba paciente.- creo que cometi algunos errores, no muy graves - decia apresurada - pero, ...- tomaba a ire - primero nos topamos sin querer con los Maquencie y con Bella, creo que ellos no nos vieron pero los chicos se sorprendieron al ver el parecido entre las dos - Alberth abria los ojos sorprendido y tomando aire, pero Caroline no le permitio decir palabra, tomo aire nuevamente y siguio hablando de corrido para terminar con aquello lo mas pronto posible.- despues nos topamos con Terrece Granchester, supongo que sabes de quine te hablo, lucia mu desesperado por hablar conmigo,...bueno... es de cir con Candy...y

- Tery te vio ?- Albert se paraba de su Asiento repentinamente y comenzaba a caminar nervioso de un lado para otro.

- Si...- respondia nerviosa y sorprendida a la vez- tuvimos un leve y no muy agradable encuentro, no sabia que decir pero me base en la actitud que tomaron Archie y Anthony, ... el no es muy agradable para la familia... verdad?- la cara que puso Albert ante este comentario hiso dudar a Caroline sobre la actitud que ella habia tomado para con Terry, y suponiendo que todo habia comenzado mal solo suspiro resignada.

Alberth no sabia que pensar, solo caminaba en circulos y se pasaba de vez en vez la mano por sus rubios cabellos, Caroline se habia quedado en silencio, sabia que no era el momento para intervenir, por las caras que ponia Alberth era mas que visible que estaba pensando la manera de solucionar todo lo que habia ocurrido.

* * *

- Hola, hola, Familia!- Terry entraba a la casa de su madre asomando apenas la cara entre una gran cantidad de paquetes que llevaba cargando.

- Terry!- Eleonor salia muy sorprendida a recibirlo y Richard la seguia igualmente sorprendido.- pero que es todo esto?

- Nada!,... bueno... en realidad son solo unos pequenios presentes para el futuro "Duquesito"- La sonrisa en el rostro del actor habia dejado a sus padres con la boca abierta y aun mas al ver la gran cantidad de ropa, juguetes y articulos para bebe que su hijo depositaba en el mueble de la estancia.

- "Duquesito"?- Richard preguntaba mirandolo sorprendido y tomando algunos de los paquetes para ver de que se trataba.

- Asi es... supongo que el futuro heredero no tendra opcion de negarse para tomar tu titulo- decia sonriendo y posando un brazo por detras de los anchos hombros de su padre.

- Lo lamento hijito... pero aunque no lo quieras, ese titulo te pertenece a ti y no permitire que dejes recaer tus obligaciones en los hombros de tu hermano... asi que olvidate de eso...- Richard volvia la sonrisa.

- Un momento... un momento- Eleonor intervenia en la conversacion- para empezar, nadie ha dicho que sera ninio, y ademas creo que el tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros para elegir su futuro... y por ultimo... Terry lamento decirlo pero tu padre tiene razon... quieras o no quieras tu sigues siendo el sucesor de tu padre... ademas ...- Eleonor cambiaba el tono de voz y se acercaba a su hijo tomandolo del brazo y guiandolo para tomar a siento, mientras Richard seguia curioseando entre los paquetes. - aun no hemos hablado de como te sientes, ... por lo que puedo ver... ya asimilaste la noticia... pero ... Terry donde estuviste estos dos dias?- la pregunta fue directa, ellos habian estado muy preocupados por el joven pues desde que le revelaran todo, no lo habian visto, cuando llamaron al tatro para saber de eel, les dijeron que despues de su actuacion habia salido del teatro sin mencionar a donde iria, ahora su actitud habia cambiado mucho, la ultima vez que hablaron, el estado del joven no era de muy alentador, apesar de que trataba de ocutarlo sabian que pasaba por una depresion y por eso no habian querido revelarle la noticia, y cuando salio aquel dia de la casa no habia dicho palabra y la confucion que expresaba en su rostro era la prueba mas clara de que algo no andaba bien, y hoy aparecia de repente con una gran sonrisa y lleno de paquetes, que mas bien pareciese que fuera su hijo y no su hermano el que naceria en unos cuantos meses mas. Eleonor lo miraba con ternura y acariciaba su cabello esperando una respuesta, Richard se acerco sentandose al lado de su hijo mostrando su interes y apoyo .

- Es verdad hijo, nosotros no queriamos daniarte, sabemos que en este momento tu vida no es del todo lo que tu quisieras, y no queriamos que nuestra felicidad te ... -las palabras del Duque eran interrumpidas.

- Esperen.. esperen... de donde sacan que su felicidad podia daniarme... por supuesto que no!... aunque no voy a negarles que me sorprendio la noticia del nuevo bebe, pero en cuanto a su relacion ... yo fui el primero en alegrarme cuando me di cuenta que habian vuelto ... me alegro mucho que tomaran la decicion de darse otra oportunidad... - los miraba fijamente para que notaran la sinceridad en sus palabras- aunque si senti un poco de envidia" , porque ustedes estuvieran juntos y yo aun no habia podido encontrar a mi amada pecas... aun asi nun...

- Dijiste "habias" podido?...- Eleonor interrumpia, mientras su rostro se iluminaba y comenzaba a dibujarse una gran sonrisa en sus labios- osea que... Terry, por favor, si me estoy equivocando dimelo antes de que me haga ilusiones...-

- No mama, no te equivocas... encontre a Candy. -

La seguridad en las palabras de Terry hisieron que tanto Eleonor como Richard abrieran los ojos a mas o poder, sentian una gran alegria dentro de sus ser, por fin su hijo podria ser feliz, aun no sabian todos los detalles, pero la gran sonrisa y felicidad en el rostro del joven actor era la prueba de que todo iria bien de ahi en adelante, y por supuesto, ellos estaban dispuestos a apoyar a su hijo en todo lo posible y si era necesario en lo imposible para lograr que su primogenito cumpliera al fin su suenio de amor.

Terry tienes que contarme todo- Eleonor tomaba las manos de su ijo y dejaba salir su emocion en un par de lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Perdoname Eleonor- Decia Terry limpiando las lagrimas de su madre,- pero aun no puedo hablar del asunto- se ponia de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida ante el rostro desconcertado de su padres- se donde esta... sin embargo no puedo estar con ella, debo esperar un poco mas, ... y...Duque... si no te molesta, decearia usar algunos de tus investigadores, aun hay detalles que no tengo claros y debo saberlos antes de presentrame ante ella. - se volvia de frente a sus padres antes de salir de la estancia- pero una cosa si les aseguro... esta vez no podra esapar de mi... no se lo permitire- desplegaba una gran sonrisa y salia por completo del lugar cerrando la puerta y dirigiendose a su ahabitacion. Richard y Rleonor se habian quedado algo confundidos pero confiaban en su hijo y no lo dejarian solo, era momento de demostrarle que ellos eran sus padres y darle todo el amor y apoyo que no le habian dado en el pasado, ahora eran una familia y como tal lucharian por conseguir la felicidaad completa.

* * *

En un lujoso hotel de primera clase, la familia Maquencie se encontraba reunida, despues del segundo desmayo de Bella habian acordado hablar lo antes posible sobre los acontecimientos que afectaban a la familia, los dos dias siguentes a su encuentro con Terry y Anthony, Bella habia tratado de ser fuerte y continuar con su trabajo, segun lo que les informo Roberth, el y Terry habian acordado por medio de una llamada Telefonica hacia varios dias atras, que alternarian las parejas protagonicas para que esto ayudara a la joven a recuperarse por completo, y no daniar el interes del publico hacia la obra, desde entonces solo habia vuelto a cruzar palabra con Terry en el escenario durante su presentacion, al dia siguiente sus padres la habian obligado a descansar y esa maniana habian acordado una reunion famiilar al medio dia, antes de la funcion, y el momento habia llegado.

Se encontraban en la pequenia estacia de la habitacion de sus padres, estos los miraban esperando por una explicacion que ellos no se atrevian,... o no deseaban expresar. pero sabian que debian hacerlo aun en contra de su voluntad, los acontecimientos se estaban saliendo de su control y necesitarian la ayuda de sus padres si no querian que la familia se desintegrara mas rapidamente de lo que cualquiera pensaba.

- Y bien, aun estamos esperando por su respuesta,... saben que nunca los presionariamos, pero necesitamos saber que es lo que ocurre... ya no pueden seguir finjiendo que no pasa nada,... para nosotros esta claro que han tenido problemas, lo han estado ocultando y no entendemos el motivo...- Franck tomaba lamano de su esposa entre las suyas, presintiendo que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar seria muy lastimero para ellos.

- Bueno... yo... no es que no querramos decirles... es solo que decearimos estar mas seguros antes de sacar concluciones...- Steven trataba de ganar tiempo , sabia que por el exito de la obra pronto habria una gira por todo el pais, ya habia escuchado varios comentarios por parte de roberth y estaba seguro que eso ayudaria, pues si ellos se alejaban de aquella ciudad tambien se alejarian de aquella familia ... Los andrey..., sabian muy poco de ellos, por lo tanto no imaginaban el poder y los alcances de su propia familia, el guerdaba la esperanza de que terminada la gira volverian a su pais y se olvidarian de todo aquel tormento para volver a ser la misma familia de antes.

- Si,... y podemos saber de que manera lograran esa seguridad?- cuenstionaba Franck, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el temor de sus hijos por revelar la verdad.

- Querido... creo que debemos darles tiempo... ellos no se sienten seguros aun... tal vez tengan razon en pensar que nosotros no podremos hacer nada para ayudarlos- Dianey expresaba su sentir y su voz revelaba el dolor que que la causaba aquella actitud de sus hijos.

Al escuchar a su madre, Bella no pudo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro lleno de lagrimas en el pecho de la mujer que hasta ese momento no habia hecho mas que darles amor y comprencion, comprendio que estaba equivocada al querer enfrentar sola aquella situacion y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba del apoyo de sus padres.

- Perdon mama... no era mi intencio hacerlos sentir asi, es solo que ... no deseo, no quiero recordar,... quiero a mi familia asi como es... no deseo que haya ningun cambio... pero por mas que trato mi mente se niega y ...- Bella lloraba triztemente y su voz se entrecortaba con el llanto.

- Pero hija...-Dianey le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y besaba sus mejillas tiernamente- cuantas veces tenemos que repetirles que pase lo que pase, para nosotros, ustedes siempre seran nuestros hijos, no importa si recuerdan su pasado, no importa si vuelven a su verdadera familia, siempre,... siempre,... los amaremos como si en sus venas corriera nuestra sangre, - La mirada de La dama tranquilizo el corazon de Bella, que encontro el valor para revelar su sentir en aquellos ojos que la miraban con infinita ternura.

La joven se puso de pie y se sento en medio de su padres, ellos la tomaron de las manos para darle animos y hablara sobre el motivo que tanto angustiaba su corazon. ella sin dudarlo mas comenzo a revelarles desde el dia en que vio como Anthony se alejaba del teatro en compania de a otro joven, sabia que era el chico que tantas veces habia soniado, despues les hablo sobre los extranios suenios o tal vez recuerdos que habia tenido mientras estaba inconciente en el hospital , lo que habia sentido cuando por breves segundos habia visto a Anthony junto a otro joven que ya antes apareciera en sus suenios y lomas extranio ver a la joven que estaba sentada en medio de ellos en aquel automovil y que tanto se parecia a ella, habia sido como verse a un espejo con su antigua imagen, y por ultimo el miedo que la paralizo al sentir a Anthony tan cerca, y como al escuchar su voz aquellas imagnes que ella creia un suenio habian vuelto a su mente con mucha claridad revelandole que no eran un suenio sino recuerdos de su vida anterior, les dijo que no habia tenido el valor para volverse a ver aquel chico de mirada dulce y rostro amable y sobre todo el gran dolor y angustia que sintio cuando el se puso frente a ella, lo ultimo que recordo antes de desvanecerse fue un nombre "Anthony".

Los seniores Maquencie escuchaban a su hija atentamente y luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, sentian la gran angustia por la que suhija habia pasado y deseaban haber estado ahi par poder ayudarla, pero ahora no permitirian que ni ella ni Steven volvieran a estar solos en alguna situacion semejante, no sabian como pero harian su mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo.

- No te preocupes hija, sabemos de quien se trata, el fue quien te llevo en brazos a tu camerino y se presento, su nombre se nos hiso muy conocido pero creo que Terrece podra aclararnos mas sobre el.

- Terrece lo conoce?- Preguntaba la joven algo sorprendida

- Si, estamos seguros que el tiene mucho que ver con la familia de ese joven, ya en francia nos habia presentado a otro joven muy parecido y con el mismo apeido por lo que me atrevo a pensar que deben ser parientes, Terry presento a los dos como sus amigos, asi que me imagino que el podra darnos mas informacion, ademas despues de dejarte en el camerino y viendo que empeszaste a reaccionar, los dos se despidieron y salieron juntos, y algunos empleados del teatro, escucharon que irian a atomar un cafe. tratare de investigar sobre esa familia esta misma tarde y entonces podremos confirmar si ellos tienen o tuvieron algun lazo con ustedes.

Steven habia permanceido callado, no habia pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera se atrevia a mirar a sus padrea de frente, Franck habia notado esta actitud en el joven desde el mismo dia en que Anthony auxiliara a Bella, era muy extranio, pues desde ese dia el joven se la habia pasado encerrado en su "Laboratorio" y casi no habia cruzado palabra con nadie, pareciera como si les huyera o tratara de ocultar algo, en ese momento Franck no creyo prudente presionarlo para que revelara su sentimientos, estaba seguro que su hijo tenia la suficiente madurez para enfrentar cualquie problema y que si necesitaba ayuda no dudaria en pedirla, pero en su corazon deseaba poder saber que era lo que atormentaba a su "cerebrito", que lo habia hecho perder hasta su sonrisa.

- Steven ... tu..- Bella llamaba a su hermano para sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba.

- No, yo no,- respondio firmemente pero sin levantar el rostro.

- Steven ... tu tambien lo viste verdad?, no sentiste nada,...

- No, yo no senti nada, es verdad que es muy parecido al joven que alguna vez sonie, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente sea el, - su voz era seca, y hasta cierto punto fria, reflejaba total indiferencia hacia lo que ocurria, pero Bella sabia que aquello no podia ser posible y que mas haya de aquellas palabras habia algo muy doloroso que el joven trataba de ocultar.

Nadie hiso comentario ante la respuesta, era mas que visible que Steven pasaba por un mal momento, pero n o deseaban obligarlo a contar susproblemas, todo debia ser por su propia voluntad, despues de unos instantes , el joven se disculpo y pidio permiso para retirarse alegando que aun tenia algunas cosas que deseaba investigar sobre su nuevo invento, y que pronto lo pondria a prueba, sus padres aceptaron sus disculpas, despues de todo ya era un poco tarde y tenian que partir al teatro para la funcion, el joven fue el primero en abandonar la habitacion , y con la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas corrio por el pasillo para entrar en su propia habitacion y arrojarse en su cama , no pudo mas , y como un ninio desolado y temeroso, lloro, lloro sin poder parar todo el dolor que sentia dentro de su ser, ahogaba sus sollozos en la almohada, mientras con palabras entrecortadas rogaba una explicacion.

- Por que?,... Porque?,... no es justo,... no es justo,...por que ahora?,... porque ahora?,... Anthony,...Arch...

Al tratar de pronunciar la ultima palabra sintio que el corazon se le estrujaba de dolor, no pudo, no pudo terminar y prefirio desahogarse con un grito que desgarro el corazon de la mujer que habia ido detras de sus pasos y no aterviendose a entrar a la habitacion, se habia quedado parada en la puerta escuchando aquel doloroso llanto, y al oir aquel grito doloroso, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho y con la otra tapar sus propios sollosos, aquello era demaciado trizte para todos...

**

* * *

**

**Atodas mis queridas amigas que me siguen y me envian sus saludos,... gracias mil por continuar conmigo, las amo... y tambien a todas las demas personas que leen el fic pero no se han atrevido a mandarme su opinion, no se preocupen, para bien o para mal yo valoro sus comentarios, y bueno me dejo de tanto rollo -.- y les mano muchos abrazos y buenos deceos, y que la vida les siga sonriendo llenado de colores su mundo ... bendiciones y como siempre ... nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Akire**

Hola a todos... si aqui estoy nuevamente con otro capitulo mas, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado y confiando en que mandaran su opinion por medio de un review... lamento haberme tardado mas de la semana pero he tenido algunos pendientes que arreglar (ademas de que me hijo casi no pe presta la compu...) pero bueno al fin termine y despues de revisarlo( aunque no prometo perfeccion) me puse de inmediato a subirlo,


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XX**

**El dolor Acaba?**

- DEJENME,... POR FAVOR DEJENME!,NO MAS.. NO MAS!-

Los gritos eran desgarradores, las personas que escuchaban en los pasillos se dispersaban rapidamente , nadie podia soportar aquellos gritos de dolor, eran torturantes!, era increibe como podian ser tan crueles con una persona tan joven, ... despues de unos minutos... el silencio volvia a reinar, parecia que habian logrado su proposito.

Las imagenes comenzaban a desvanecerse y los rostros de aquellas personas vestidas de blanco comenzaban a desaparecer, pronto todo seria obscuridad y solo Dios sabia cuando volveria a ver la luz, su mente quedaba completamente en blanco,... y como cada torturante sesion... lo ultimo que su cerebro revelaba era la dulce imagen de una bella rubia de hermosos ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro que lo llamaba con ternura mientras le sonreia, ... despues nada, nada... solo obscuridad.

Una solitaria lagrima rodo por la mejilla del ojiazul al recordar aquellos torturantes momentos vividos dentro del hospital para enfermos mentales o "Casa de reposo", donde tantos anios habia permanecido como si de un preso se tratara, la manera tan salvaje en que lo trataban, los medicamentos que tenia que tragar a fuerza y aquella sensacion de fuego quemandolo interiormente despues de que introducian aquel liquido en sus venas mientras lo ataban a una cama, tan dura y aspera, que habia provocado llagas en su cuerpo, mismas que eran curadas de la manera mas cruel y a carne viva, sin aplicar nigun tipo de calmante para relajar su dolor, que pecado habia cometido?, acaso habia sido algo tan grave para merecer aquella tortura?, por que el?, quien era capaz de tanto odio?, no lo sabia, solo se preguntaba una y otraves si algun dia acabaria el dolor...

- Todavia no terminas con eso?-La voz autoritaria de Eliza regresaba a Antony de sus amargos recuerdos.

- Ya he terminado con mas de la mitad- respondia bajando el rostro para ocultar el rastro de sus lagrimas.

- Aun asi deverias darte prisa, es necesario que esas invitaciones se entregen lo mas rapido posible, algunas duraran varios dias para llegar a su destino asi que son las que debes terminar primero,- seguia ordenando sin siquiera reparar en su "prometido"

- No entiendo porque debo ser yo quien escriba el destinatario , mejor lo hubieras hecho tu o lo hubieras manddo imprimir.- respondia el joven a su demandante novia.

- Tu escritura es perfecta, es elegante y sobre todo les da un toque personal, y ademas fue una sugerencia de la Tia Abuela, y eso nos da un pretexto para estar juntos...- se acercaba con coqueteria pero al no ver respuesta por parte del joven que seguia en su trabajo desistio enfureciendo- sabes porque motivo el tio abuelo nos prohibio la entrada a Lakewood?,...

- ... - no huvo respuesta

- Pronto tendra que olvidarse de esa orden, ya que la celebracion del compromiso sera ahi,... no permitire que sea en ningun otro sitio mas que ahi, la tia abuela y yo hemos planeado todo para que nuestra fiesta de compromiso sea en los jardines de la mansion y el no podra cambiarlo, no veo poque nos tine tanto recelo, si es por lo que sucedio hace anios con la huerfana... ja!, deberia estar agradecido, despues de todo graias a nosotros esa verguenza desaparecio de nuestras vidas, ojala no se le ocurra regresar nunca...- al notar que estaba hablando sola y que Anthony la habia ignorado por completo retiradose del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, Eliza estallo en furia y comenzo a romper todo lo que encontraba a su paso, gritaba histerica, maldiciendo y culpando a Candy por toda su desdicha.

* * *

Un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana anunciando el nuevo dia, Terry se despertaba estirando su cuerpo peresozamente a lo largo de su comoda cama, la noche anterior habia sido desgastante, el teatro habia estado completamente lleno, las entradas se habian vendido en su totalidad y el momento de autografos habia sido casi eterno, agradecia la idea de altenar funciones entre el y el estupido de Marcus, menos mal que el tipo no se cruzaba en su camino muy a menudo, parecia que se mantenia al margen de todo lo que ocurria en el teatro, o talvez no le era muy agradable la ciudad, quien lo sabia?, que importaba, lo unico bueno era que gracias a ese tipo tan raro el tenia un dia libre. no deseaba ponerse en pie. una sonrisa llena de esperanza aparecio en su rostro al recordar las palabras de su ahora amigo... Anthony, era increible como se habian dado las cosas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que terminarian pelando y golpeandose a muerte, pero aquel joven de mirada pacifica, tan pacifica como el gran Alberth... no cabia duda que era su sobrino y que en sus venas corria la misma sangre, eran identicos, misma mirada, mismo tono de voz, esa voz que calmaba el alma como un sedante, si,... aquel joven lo habia comprendido casi a la perfeccion, y lo que era mas importante le habia ofrecido su amistad y sobre todo su ayuda para acercarse a Candy y hacer las paces con Archie...Archie?... a quien le importaba Archie?, el lo unico que deceaba era volver a tener a su pecosa entre los brazos. Las palabras esperanzadoras de Anthony prometiendole un encuentro con la pecosa, daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez llenado su corazon de un tierno calor que lo invadia completamente...

(Tiempo Atras)

- Esta delicioso, no te parece?- Despues de acomodarse en una discreta mesa y recibir su orden Terry trataba de romper el silencio.

- Si,... no puedo negarlo, pero no creo que me hayas traido aqui solo para probar el cafe...- el rubio contestaba seriamente.

- tienes razon,... la verdad es que quisiera saber, por que buscabas a Bella?, cual es tu interes en ella?- preguntaba el actor mirandolo a los ojos.

- Asuntos personales,. - respondia sosteniendo la mirada.

- Ya veo...- al parecer la conversacion seria mas dificl de lo esperado.

- Y tu?,... que interes tienes en "Mi prima Candy?- remarcaba las ultimas palabras.

- Tu... prima Candy?- respondia con otra pregunta pero en tono de burla y a la vez se daba cuenta, de que el rubio aun no sabia nada de su verdadero parentesco - Asuntos personales.

- Creo que esta conversacion no tiene caso , y no nos esta llevando a ningun lado, sera mejor que me retire.- Anthony se ponia de pie decidido a marcharse.

- Sabes que ella sufrio mucho por ti?- habia un poco de recelo en la voz del actor.

- Lo supongo- respondia el rubio aun de espaldas y deteniendo sus pasos.

- Te odie,... te odie como no te imaginas...

- acostumbras odiar a las personas sin conocerlas?-, anthony volvia a tomar asiento frente al actor.

- algo en comun contigo.- afirmaba.

- no puedo negarlo, los antecedentes que tengo de tu persona y del danio que le hiciste a Candy me han hecho sentir cierto rechazo hacia ti ,... pero no,... no te odio,... el odio es un sentimiento demasiado grande,... y peligroso.

- Es cierto,... y dime... como esta Candy?- no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que mas le interesaba.

- Bien...- la respuesta fue corta y en un tono bastante indiferente.

- como tomo tu regreso del mundo de los muertos?- habia algo de sarcasmo en la pregunta.

- Creo que mejor que tu...- respondia de la misma manera.

- sabes?, el dolor tan profundo que le causo tu muerte la tenia atrapada...- hablaba sin siquiera volverse a verlo.

- Y supongo que tu fuiste su salvador...- el sarcasmo se hacia presente nuevamente.

- De cierto modo,... pero tambien fui su verdugo,... quiza le cause mas danio que tu... creo que si hubiera muerto le hubiera causado menos dolor...- agachaba el rostro, habia algo en la mirada de aquel joven rubio que lo estaba haciendo dudar respecto al recentimiento que sentia hacia el.

- Que fue lo que paso?- Anthony queria comprender los motivos de Terry.

- de verdad te interesa saberlo?- levantaba la mirada buscando la respuesta.

- todo lo que tenga que ver con Candy me interesa, sobre todo si fue durante mi 'Ausencia". ademas quiza me ayude a saber si el rechazo que siento por ti es justificado...

- No pensaras que soy mejor persona de lo que ya te habra contado tu primo, o si?.

- Digamos,... que no creo que Candy se haya fijado en alguien que no vale la pena, si ella se enamoro de ti debio ser porque encontro algo ... bueno.

- Agradesco el beneficio de la duda, pero ... realmente es por eso ,o por que deseas saber si nuestro amor fue mas fuerte que el que existio entre ustes?,-

- no te equivoques Terrece, el amor que "existio" entre Candy yo fue algo muy diferente que quiza tu nunca llegaras a comprender..

- Lo crees?, crees que tu la amaste mas que yo y por eso no comprenderia lo que es un amor verdadero?,

- yo no dije eso... pero si no quieres contarme ... te comprendo, hay cosas que nos duelen demasiado, ... tanto que preferimos guardarlas solo para nosotros.

- Veo que tambien tienes tu historia- Terry ya habia notado el dolor que habia en lo profundo de la mirada de el joven, era imposible no reconocer aquella mirada que dia a dia se reflejaba frente a su espejo, misma que trataba de ocultar para que pasara desapersivida por los demas.- Bien, te contare, ... siempre es bueno conocer las dos verciones de una historia, no?.

Terry comenzo a relatar desde el momento en que conocio a la pecosa, sin saber como, su charla se fue tornando a una conversacion entre "amigos", los dos reian cuando hablaban de las travesuras de la pecosa y tambien parecian compartir el dolor de los momentos tristez, terminaron convinando sus vivencias al lado de Candy, sin comentarlo, los dos notaron que la magnitud de su amor hacia lajoven era igual en magnitud pero de difernete manera, Terry comprendio que anthony le habia brindado a la pecosa un amor puro, tierno, e inocente, que mas que un enamorado, Anthony habia amado a Candy como se ama a una hermana y le habia brindado la misma proteccion que el habia reconocido en Alberth, en su viaje por europa mientras buscaban el rastro de su amada Candy. Anthony por su lado, tambien pudo notar la magnitud del amor que Terry profesaba a su prima, era increible ver como su rostro se iluminaba con solo pronunciar el nombre de la joven, los diferentes tonos en su voz le revelaban el grado de dolor por el que habia pasado el actor en los momentos dificiles de su relacion, la trizteza inundaba aquellos ojos azul verdoso al relatar como habian tenido que separarse la primera vez, y tambien noto como se inundaba de dicha al hablar de sus momentos felices , por que el destino se empeniaba en destrozar lo que parecia perfecto?, nunca lo entenderian.

- Y asi fue como nuestras vidas se entrelazaron, para finalmente verse separadas por un..."Accidente", aquella noche,... cuando Candy partio del hospital en medio de una suave lluvia de nieve,... supe que mi vida habia llegado a su fin,... porque en esa misma noche y en ese mismo momento,... comprendi que yo habia nacido solo para ella,... y que sin ella... simplemente yo ya no existia.. - las lagrimas asomaban en el rostro de Terry revelando que sus palabras eran de una sinceridad absoluta.

- Debio ser un momento muy trizte y doloroso para los dos...- afirmaba el rubio comprendiendo la situacion.

- No sabes cuanto...- los ojos de Terry comenzaban a mostrar su dolor por los recuerdos.

- Supe por Archie , que Candy no la paso mejor que tu, y como fue que la encontraron en el tren a su regreso de New Yorck.

- Si, ... Alberth me lo conto, y con cada palabra que escuchaba,... mi deseo por haber muerto en aquel accidente era cada vez mayor, como te dije, quiza si hubiera sido a si, le hubiera causado menos danio, pero puedes estar seguro que cada lagrima y cada segundo de su dolor por mi causa, fue cobrado.

- Por tus palabras veo que tu relacion con Susana no fue ... como llamarlo?... alentadora?

- fue la peor tortura que te puedas imaginar, cada vez quela veia recordaba que por su culpa aun estaba vivo y ... lejos de Candy.

- nunca pensaste en dejarla?...

- Lo hise,... estaba tan perdido sin mi pecosa que lo unico que me ayudaba a sobrevivir era el alcohol y su recuerdo ,... esa fue la parte mas obscura de mi vida, pues sin ella no encontraba sentido asi que me undi en la bebida y sali huyendo como todo un cobarde, para ir a parar al unico lugar que mi corazon anioraba... Chicago, y ahi el saber que ella respiraba el mismo aire que yo en aquel momento, me dio una esperanza, entonces me encontre nuevamente con Alberth y el me ayudo a volver en si y a retomar mi camino, regrese aqui, y volvia al teatro, tuve un golpe de suerte y susana desistio del compromiso dejandome libre, mi primer deseo fue correr a busacar a Candy, pero despues vino toda la confusion, y yo...- detuvo sus palabras estaba llendo mas haya de lo que debia.

- confusion?, de que confusion hablas?,- Anthony deseaba saber todo.

- Pues... supongo que sabes de l fallido compromiso con Neil, - penso rapidamente- pues yo no supe que todo habia sido una mentira, y por eso me mantuve alejado de Candy pensando que era una mujer casada, y cuando supe la verdad fue demasiado tarde, ella ya se habia hido y nadie quiso decirme de su paradero.- suspiraba por dentro agradeciendo por salir del aprieto.

- Pero ni siquiera Alberth que era tu mejor amigo... te hablo sobre el deseo de Candy por convertirse en doctora,?

- La verdad es que yo no tenia ni idea del paradero de Alberth, nunca me imagine que el era el patriarca de los Andrey, como ya te dije, a el lo conoci como aun simple cuidador de animales, en el zoologico, y como mi relacion con el resto de tu familia no era de lo "mejor", me fue imposible localizarla.

- Por eso tu actitud tan desesperada de esta maniana, verdad?- el rubio sonreia divertido al recordar la escena, ahora veia las cosas de otra manera y comprendia lo que Terry debio sentir al ver pasar a Candy.

- No le veo la gracia "jardinerito"- reprochaba el actor,-

- "Jardinerito"?- anthony se sorprendia ante aquel apodo.

- Cultivas rosas, ,no?- Respondia con burla.

- Si, y con mucho orgullo soy el creador de la" Dulce Candy, una estirpe unica y sin comparacion.- se mostraba orgulloso y sonriendo de medio lado.- Pero no, no es mi profecion solo es un pasatiempo.

- Asi?, y entoces a que te dedicas?...- no pudo evitar la pregunta.

- Pues en estos ultimos anios he estudiado leyes, administracion de empresas y contabilidad. y me he graduado con calificaciones perfectas.-

- No has perdido el tiempo,... si hubieras sido mi hermano, serias el favorito de mi padre, el hijo perfecto, seguramente no se separaria de ti ni a sol ni a sombra.

- por lo que se de ti y de tu comportamiento en el colegio ,.comprendo tus palabras, pero no, creo que si hubiera sido tu hermano yo mismo me hubiera quitado la vida- los dos soltaban una carcajada, quiza eran polos opuesto, pero algunas de sus cualidades los hacian mas parecidos de lo que ellos mismos pudieran imaginar.

- Creo que yo ya cumpli,... ahora respondeme tu,... para que buscabas a Bella?- Terry deceaba saber los motivo, tal vez eso lo ayudaria un poco con sus propias confusiones.

- No quisiera confundirte, creeme, es mejor que no lo sepas,... pero... podrias responderme algunas preguntas sobre ella?

- si tengo la respuesta si, solo dejame decirte que la conosco muy poco- Terry respondia en una actitud mas relajada.

- Por lo que vi hace unosmomentos ... lo pongo en duda...- hacia referencia al casi beso que habia estado a punto de ocurrir horas atras.

- Debo alegar en mi defensa que eso fue culpa de tu prima...- una sonrisa amarga aparecia en el rostro de terry al recordar el momento en que confundio a Bella con Candy.

- De Candy?...- Preguntaba Anthony sorprendido y divertido a la ves

- De quien mas?... claro que de Candy- La pregunta en el rostro de Anthony lo invito a continuar- No se que me pasa, pero desde que conoci a Bella no he podido evitar recordar a Candy cada que la veo, se que me vas a decir que estoy loco ya que son muy diferentes, y claro que lo son, una rubia y de ojos verdes y la otra de ojos y cabello negro, una de cabellera lacia y la otra llena de risos reveldes. son muy diferentes fisicamente, pero quiza mi deseo por ver a Candy me ha hecho imaginarme una y otra vez que Bella se le parece.

- De verdad?, de que forma?, digo si se puede saber.- anthony veia la oportunidad de encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando.

- Pues... algunas veces cuando estoy cerca de Bella, interiormente siento algo que me llena, como una emocion, un deseo por tocarla,...por...

- Besarla?...

- a que viene eso?...- Terry noto que para Anthony era como estarle leyendo la mente.

- Lo supongo, digo si estabas a punto de besarla era porque deseabas hacerlo.- Punto a su favor, al parecer la conceccin que Cany y Terry tenian por medio de su amor, estaba rebelando al rubio la verdadera identidad de la joven.

- si tienes razon, pero no es que deseaba especificamente besarla a ella, ... y tengo que agradecer tu interrumpcion, porque de no haber sido asi ... en estos momentos estaria perdido.

- Pues en ese momento me paresio que estabas molesto.- replico en rubio

- Si, pero no por que me hubieras interrumpido, sino porque me di cuenta de la idiotes que estuve apunto de cometer, estaba molesto conmigo por haber sido tan debil, y si no hubieras interrumpido, ahora estaria arrepentido por destrosar mi vida, la de Bella y por supuesto, por arruinar la posibilidad de estar al lado de la mujer que verdaderamente amo.

- no entiendo tanto drama,.-

- si yo hubiera besado aBella la habria lastimado, pues en ese momento no pensaba en ella si no en Candy, y era a Candy a quien veia mientras me acercaba a su rostro, ella seguro habria pensado que estaba interesado en ella y si sus padres se hubieran enterado ahorita me estarian exigiendo otro compromiso no deceado, y por lo tanto estaria en otro aprieto como el de susana, y eso sin contar que por mi situacion de Actor la noticia ya hubiera sirculado y seguramente, maniana Candy estaria odiandome mas de lo que supongo me odia .

- ahora entiendo porque eres Actor, llevas el drama en la sangre,. todo seria tan sencillo como explicarle a Bella tu situacion, ella seguro comprenderia y se alejaria sin mas, y en cuanto a Candy lo unico que necesitas es hablar con ella explicarle todo asi como lo has hecho conmigo. y te aseguro que en menos de lo que piensas estaran en el altar .

- Por que Archie no puede ser como tu?, si el se pareciera solo un poco a ti, las cosas serian difrentes desde hace cinco anios.

- Quiza porque en Archi si tienes un rival y en mi no... sabes a lo que me refiero,... asi que no me pidas que te lo explique, el sigue siendo mi primo. volviendo a Bella, podrias hablarme un poco de ella y su familia, cualquier cosa no imorta que no la conoscas mucho.

- Que te podria decir. es una chica muy diferente alas demas, siempre sonriente, dulce, amable y compasiva con todo el mundo, en el escenario no tiene comparacion, podria decir que ni siquierra mi madre ha logrado el sentimiento que ella pone en su papel, y creeme que mi madre es una gran actriz, sin temor a equivocarme ...la mejor actriz de toda America, lo bueno es que ya se retiro, sino, Bella le hubiera hecho sombra,... como te decia, Bella es unica, es muy amorosa con sus padres y con su hermano ni se diga,...

- Pro cierto, como se llama el hermano de Bella?, a que se dedica?,...- Anthony deceaba satisfacer todas sus dudas y Steven era una de ellas.

- Steven?... ja, ese es un loco... en el buen sentido,... se la pasa en su "Laboratorio", un camerino adaptado por el para realizar sus "Inventos", no puedo negar que tiene buenas ideas, y por lo poco que me han dicho, sus creaciones han ayudado mucho en el teatro de sus padres, aun no se de que manera , pero segun comentrios de algunas actrices de la compania Maquencie, el puede cambiar a una persona completamente, ademas de algunas maquinas que han ayudado a facilitarles el trabajo a algunos miembros del teatro, es muy serio, y ultimanete pareciera que evita toparse conmigo,... recuerdo que alguna vez Alberth me comento que era muy parecido a tu primo "El inventor", seguramente si el viviera, los dos se llevarian de maravilla, en cuanto a sus padres Dianey y Franck Maquencie, pues a ellos los conosco desde pequenio, la verdad nunca supe que tuvieran hijos, pero como dijo mi padre, tal vez por sus constantes giras los tendrian con algun pariente o internos en algun colegio como el "San Pablo"- decia remarcando el nombre con burla- ellos son muy buenas personas, de hecho ellos fueron los que me ayudaron en mis primeras clases de actuacion a escondidas de mi padre, aunque, ultimamente, tambien pareciera que estan tratando de no cruzar palabra conmigo, no lo se, es algo extranio.

- y ellos siempre se han dedicado al teatro?

- Por lo que yo se... si, Dianey tambien era actriz, solo que ella se retiro cuando se caso con Franck. o al menos eso fue lo que alguna vez me dijo mi padre, en una de las raras veces que se digno a dirigirme la palabra, ... pero... ya se, porque mejor no te invito a mi casa... a casa de mi madre- corrigio,- y asi platicas con ellos, tal vez te puedan hablar mas de los Maquencie... y de Bella...- terminaba en un tono divertido.

- no es lo que tu piensas Granchester... mi interes en Bella esta muy lejos de algo Romantico, - adivinaba la insinuacion de terry- y en cuanto a la invitacion me encantaria pero me temo que no puedo,... debo volver a casa, es un poco tarde y maniana salimos para Lakewood.

- Que?... se van?... pero... por que?- La sorpresa y el temor de perder a Candy nuevamente se hisieron presentes en el rostro del castanio.

- Asi es, Alberth desea que Candy se ponga al tanto de su papel dentro de la familia, ya le dio mucho tiempo de libertad, y creo que ella extrania volver a su hogar...- Bromeaba un poco.

- Pero eso no puede ser... yo necesito hablar con ella antes de que se vayan,... es mas ella no puede salir de la ciudad... no sin mi...

- Pero que te pasa?... a que viene esa prisa... tomalo con calma..., mira, se que no puedes irte por tu carrera y el compromiso que tines en estos momentos, y tambien se que deseas desesperadamente hablar con Candy...- sonreia algo burlon- pero no te preocupes...- retomaba su tono calmado - yo te voy a ayudar a verla, me ha quedado claro que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, y si tu eres la felicidad de mi prima yo los apoyare, solo dame tiempo... y dale tiempo a ella, con lo que me has contado tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco, pero eso no indica que yo voy ha hacer todo el trabajo,... te recomiendo los chocolates y las rosas, con ella siempre han funsionado. le encantan, si a eso le agregamos que es una sentimental, seguro que con un par de cartas y poemas romanticos, lograras por lo menos que te conceda una cita. y una vez que consigas que acepte hablar contigo ... ya veremos si logras tu proposito, eso si quiero ser el padrino...- Anthony se comportaba como si el y Terry fueran los mejores amigos, y la verdad era que despues de esa tan larga charla tenia varias cosas claras, Terry amaba sincermente aCandy , y Bella ... no era lo que aparentaba ser.

- de verdad me vas ayudar?- sentia emocion de contar con la ayuda de aquel al que conciderara su rival.

- No confias en tu nuevo amigo?...- anthony extendia su mano para sellar su amistad.

- Claro que si,...- Terry tomaba la mano de Anthony, pero se ponia de pie jalandolo para sellar no solo con un apreton de manos si no con un abrazo sincero, aun le parecia muy raro todo aquello, pero la sinceridad en aquellos ojos de cielo y aquel rostro tan amable, lo habia hecho confiar en el como nunca lo habia hecho antes, en el fondo agradecia que Anthony no amara a Candy en el mismo sentido que lo hacia el,... si hubiera sido asi... tendria una rival muy, pero muy dificil de derrotar.

Sallieron del cafe y cada uno se dirigio a su vehiculo que curiosamente estaban estacionados uno frente al otro, se alejaron cada uno por su rumbo, Terry ahora tenia la esperanza de la promesa de Anthony, y sin que el lo supiera, habia aclarado muchas de las dudas en la cabeza del rubio a quien ahora solo le faltaba encontrar el momento presiso para encrar a su tio y confirmar totalmente su descubrimiento.

(Fin del tiempo atras)

Terry se puso de pie y comenzo su dia con un banio de agua tibia, debia pensar en como reconquistar a la pecosa, tal vez siguiera las recomendaciones de Anthony, que mas habian parecido una burla por el tono en que se lo dijo, pero bueno todas las mujeres eran romanticas, asi que tomaria algunas de esas sugerencias. sintio un vuelco en el corazon como si de un aviso se tratara,pero decidio no darle importancia a su presentimiento, y continuo con lo que en su mente comenzaba a formarse.

* * *

El dia era hermoso, el paseo por el parque era muy alentador, los dias pasados habian estado algo dificiles, y ahora repirar el aire de la maniana era algo sumamente refrescante no solo para el cuerpo, sino tambien para el alma. En su mente y en su corazon todo era confusion, se encontraba realmente agotado, pero ese dia le llenaba de esperanzas, habia caminado por mas de media hora, hasta que encontro el lugar perfecto para descanzar, era bello ver como las nanas jugaban con los pequenios, los veia sonreir y correr unos tras otros, de pronto su mirada se centro en un par de ninios que se consolaban uno a otro,

- no te preocupes hermanito, todo estara bien-decia un pequenio de grandes ojos color miel.

- Pero mama se molestara cuando vea que mi pantalon se ha roto, ella dice que nuestra apariencia es muy importante.-replicaba el pequenio con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si , pero eso se lo dice a sus amigas, no a nosotros, ademas estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo notara, ella casi nunca nos mira, asi que no te preocupes, todo estara bien,ven vamos con la nana Rouse, ella sabra que hacer con tu pantalon.

Los dos ninios se alejaban tomados de la mano, y Steven sintio que el corazon se le oprimia, al parecer la costumbre de depositar a sus hijos en manos de terceras personas, era algo muy comun en la la clase social alta, sin querer esa pequenia escena que presencio, lo llevo a recordar que el habia sido un ninio que vivio de la misma manera, aun no sabia en que momento esas imagenes habian aparecido en su mente, pero esas escenas de ser un ninio abandonado y solitario, habian dejado una marca en su corazon y tenia un motivo mas para no desear regresar a su pasado, aunque al ver los ojos del chiquillo que consolaba a su hermano menor, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y recordar el rostro de un pequenio de mirada trizte y que compartia la misma tonalidad en sus pupilas, y que constantemente aparecia en sus suenios, tenia una muy dificil decicion que tomar, era realmente dificil, sin embargo, esperaria a que todos los recuerdos en su memoria se ordenaran, por el momento solo habia recordado parte de lo que fuera su vida anterior, pero necesitaba mas, mucho mas, para poder tomar una decicion definitiva.

* * *

Bella no habia salido aun de su habitacion, aun podia escuchar aquel grito de dolor que su hermano dejara escapar la noche en que revelaron a sus padres el misterio de sus desmayos, todo parecia estar cayendo poco a poco, en la mirada de Steven se podia adivinar un cambio, un cambio que revelaba que el no era mas Steven, sino, una persona diferente, pero por que ocultarlo?, porque no hablar, en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo como hermanos para ellos no habia existido secreto alguno, pero ahora parecia que Steven se hubiera encerrado en su propio mundo, un mundo en el que no deseaba que nadie mas entrara.

Veia por la ventana de su habitacion, no habia nada realmente interesante que observar, pero el aire que golpeaba su rostro le llenaba de esperanza, algo en su corazon estaba claro ahora, ella estaba enamorada, de quien aun no lo sabia, pero podia sentir el calor que abrigaba a su corazon con una sensacion diferente, recordaba cada uno de las personas que habian aparecido en sus suenios, a pesar de no recordar sus nombres, la imagen de cada uno le hacia sentir algo diferente, aquel quien la llamaba "Pequenia". le traia un

sentimiento de profunda paz y de seguridad absoluta, su voz era tan alentadora como pasifica, el tono en la voz de aquella persona le revelaba el gran carinio que sentian mutuamente, y esa mirada azul era como un calmante para su alma. por otro lado, estaba aquel chico Rubio, del cual ahora sabia su nombre , "Anthony", que misterio la ataba a quel joven?, ya mas relajada y recuperada de la sorpresa de verlo, sabia que era un joven en quien podria confiar, su voz y su sonrisa, tambien le revelaban un carinio sincero, tierno, profundo,, no sabia por que?, pero deceaba volver a verlo, y a la vez aquellas imagenes donde el caia del caballo que se repetina en su mente insesables, le producian una gran angustia, un gran dolor, y una profunda tristeza. por otro lado el joven de ojos color miel, tambien la hacia sentir un gran carinio, pero este era mas parecido a lo que sentia por Steven, carinio sincero, profundo, noble, ... pero deifinitivamente no eran ellos los que encendian aquel calor intenso quela recorria al pensar en aquel joven al cual nunca habia podido ver el rostro, por que? , por que solo a el no lograba recordarlo completamente?, no habia respuesta, pero ella sabia que el era quien su corazon habia elegido y al que le pertenecia completemente.

Una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, habia comenzado a reconocer su deceo por recuperar su pasado, y eso le dolia , en ese instante comprendio el dolor por el que su hermano Steven estaba pasando.

* * *

Las alegres carcajadas revelaban la felicidad de sus duenios, Anthony entraba por el jardin de las rosas sin imaginarse lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ser testigos, se quedo parado y algo sorpendido al lograr ver elmotivo de tanta alegria, no pudo evitar sonreir.

Archie corria alegremente tras una "Candy " que se adivinaba era la causante de que llevara el pelo todo alborotado, corria sin parar tratando de escapar del joven que deseaba atraparla para cobrar la travesura, tal vez era algo un poco tonto, pero se podia adivinar que para ellos no, pues lo estaban disfrutando, con cierta preocupacion, Anthony descubrio en la mirad de Archie, una chispa que ya anteriormente habia visto, esto le provoco una punzada en el corazon, las cosas se dificultarian para Terry,, pero si sus sospechas resultaban verdaderas, esto no presentaria ningun inconveniente.

Candy corria sin parar cuando vio a Anthony observando, no dudo en correr en su direccion buscando ayuda, el joven la recibio divertido y contagiado de la alegria de aquellos dos,

- Anthony!, ayudame, Archie es un aprovechado, ...Gritaba alegre refugiandose en los brazos del ojiazul.

- Por lo que veo tiene motivos para castigarte, pequenia travieza!- Le respondia mientras se posesionaba protector frente a la joven y enfrentando a su primo.

- Tu lo has dicho primo, esta travieza ha tenido el atrevimiento de despeinarme cuando estaba descanzando tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un arbol!- decia en su defensa tratando de rodear al rubio para tomar a la pecosa.

- Jajajajaja, debo decir a su favor, que te ves mejor con ese estilo, ademas conociendote seguro ya llevabas horas durmiendo.

- Hey, se supone que debes ayudarme, sabes lo molesto que es para mi tener el cabaello embaraniado y lleno de... no se que...- se paraba en seco recordando que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que Candy le habia embarrdo en la cabeza.

- Jajajajaja, es solo un poco de miel... dicen que es buena para el brillo del cabello...- gritaba la pecosa burlandose mientras corria introduciendose en el jardin de las rosas.

- No vas a escapar te lo advierto- Archie seguia amenazando. y Anthony confirmaba que su primo estaba enamorado, su mirada rebelaba lo que su alma sentia.

- Te recomiendo que avancez con precaucion- anthony se escuchaba tranquilo y su rostro estaba relajado.

- A que te refieres?...- Preguntaba el castanio extraniado de las palabras del joven.

- Sabes, nuestros actos y nuestras palabras puedesn confundirnos o confundir a los demas, pero no nuestra mirada, los ojos son el reflejo de los sentimientos del alma, y yo veo en los tuyos, que tu alma esta dichosa por tenerla a ella a tu lado... solo te pido, que seas fuerte si ella no siente lo mismo por ti...- Las risas habias acabado y los dos observaban a la rubia mientras esta adimiraba las rosas, Archie se habia quedado n poco confundiso pero supo a lo que su primo se referia, .- Vamos, no es de caballeros dejar esperando a una dama- Anthony comenzaba a caminar para encontrarse con Candy.

Cuando llegaron justo frente a Ella, esta no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como Archie trataba de Acomodarse su pelo sin tener exito, entonces sin pensarlo y ante los ojos atonitos de los jovenes, arranco una rosa sin el mas minimo cuidado, y deshojando algunas otras con el vuelo de su vestido, sin tomar mucha importancia siguio sonriendo y se dirigio hacia Archie para traviesamente colocar la rosa en su pelo, y darle una risilla picara, dio un par de pasos atras con las manos en su espalda y los miro satisfecha de su travesura y espernado la reccion de los jovenes, Archie estaba muy serio y solo miraba a Anthony y despues a Candy con clara preocupacion.

- Anthony,... ella no... bueno... el tiempo...- Archie no podia lograr formar una frase copleta, tartamudeaba tratando de encotrar la escusa peerfecta,

El rubio solo se acerco a ver el danio en sus rosas, y tomando algunos delos petalos caidos, les dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar Caroline estaba sorprendida por la reccion, era demaciado y todo por una rosa? que pasaba con aquel joven..., decidida se encamino hasta darle alcance , Archie la siguio tratando de detenerla inutilmente.

- Que te pasa?. - preguntaba la chica tomandolo del brazo impidiendole contiinuar.- por que tomas esa actitud?, esta bien que te gusten las rosas, pero creo que estas exagerando, solo tome una, ademas tu siempre lo haces, cortas rosas para que adornen la casa, no veo porque pones esa cara yo solo tome una- Reclamaba enfrentando la fria mirada del joven.

- Quien eres?- Fue la respuesta de Anthony dejando a la joven paralizada y a Archie muy sorprendido..- dime quien eres?, porque tu no eres Candy,!, ella... ella... jamas se habria a trevido a cortar una rosa de esa manera tan cruel ... y mucho menos delante de mi... asi que de una vez dime quien eres realmente?

Las palabras del joven resonaban en los oidos de Caroline, todo habia acabado... nunca imagino que por el simple hecho de cortar una rosa sus planes se vieran en peligro... ahora lo veia todo claro respecto a Anthony...su actitud, su desapego y aquella extrania sonrisa... estaba atonita, sus manos le temblaban, no solo por las palabras de Anthony ... sino... por la mirada ...de ... Archie...

* * *

**Helloooooooooooo!Que tal a todos! se la estan pasando bien en sus vacaines de verano?... espero que si... bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo mas, creo que muy pronto comenzare con los ultimos capitulos de la historia, espero sigan comigo un poco mas... por lo pronto, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios ... que son los que me animan aseguir,... Mil gracias a Starligth y goshi... mi agradecimiento sincero por estar comigo todavia... y tambien gracias mil a todos los demas que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para compartir mis locuras... bueno bendiciones y abrazos para todos y que la feclicidad llene cada dia de su vida... nos seguimos leyendo..!**

**Akire.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XXI**

**Despertando la verdad.**

La tarde estaba a punto de morir, las sombras de la obscuridad comenzabana a abrirse paso, pero el silencio de la noche no se comparaba con el frio y sepulcral silencio dentro del elegante estudio de Albert, habian pasado un par de horas desde que Archie, Anthony, Dulcinee, Caroline y por supuesto Alberth , se hubiesen reuinido ahi depues del pequenio incidente en el jardin de las rosas, solo los pasos del magnate que caminaba en circulos, conla mirda al piso y sus manos entrelazadas en su esspalda, eran los que interrumpian aquel solemne silencio, nadie hablaba, y el permanecia dando vueltas analizando tratando de encotrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar aquella situacion sin que nadie saliera lastimado o malcomprendiendo el porque de aquella mentira.

Sentado en el suelo, en la esquina mas alejada, como tratando de esconder su presencia, con la cabeza apoyada de lado en sus rodillas dobladas y rodeadas por sus brazos, Archie miraba fijamante a Caroline atravez de la cortina que se formaba de su pelo que caia suavemente sobre su rostro, en su mirada habia dolor, habia amor, y habia confusion, una lagrima travieza habia escapado de aquellos ojos color miel, pero el no la habia borrado, la habia dejado salir, ahora comprendia las palabras de su primo y casi hermano Anthony, cuando le advirtio que fuera con cuidado,... otravez se habia equivocado, y lo peor es que mientras el se hacia un mundo de iluciones, ella seguramente se burlaba de su poca capacidad para ver mas haya de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero esos dias habian sido para el como un suenio hecho realidad, la tierna y calida sonrisa de esa joven y su dulce mirada verde, lo habian hecho revivir la esperanza que el habia creido estaba muerta,... ahora, ahora el se sentia el hombre mas infeliz y derrrotado sobre la tierra... sus suenios habian sido destrozados de la peor manera... interiormente se culpaba a si mismo mas que a nadie, por haber creido que el amor que nunca le habia pertenecido podia llegar a ser de el tan facilmente... no cabia duda ... era un Idiota.

Caroline sentada al lado de Dulcine, recostaba y ocultaba su cara en el regazo de su hermana, tratando inultimente de que sus lagrimas no fueran descubiertas, pero para Dulcine, estaba claro que el llanto de su hermana y el dolor que esta sentia en su corazon, hiba mas alla del simple sentimiento de culpa por haber sido descubierta. la amargura y trizteza que habia en su mirada cuando se topo con ella instantes despues de que Anthony la descubriera, y cuando se arrojo a sus brasoz llorando como cuando era una ninia pequenia, era la mas grande prueba de que su pena no seria tan facil de aliviar, al parecer, todo habia sido un error, tal vez no debieron nunca salir del lugar al que pertenecian, alla quizas estaban solas... pero no sabian lo que significaba una pena de amor... un amor que quiza no correspondido. y menos ahora que estaban siendo jusgadas por el mas duro juez ... la verdad.

Anthony , .. permanecia sentado frente al escritorio de Alberth y dando la espalda a todos, no queria ver a nadie, estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos y meditando sobre todo lo ocurrido, sentia un poco de culpa al recordar la expresion de dolor y trizteza en el rostro de ARchie al ver que Caroline no podia defenderse de las acusaciones que el hacia, al ver que la joven se habia quedado sin palabras al sentirse descubierta, y como la joven no habia separado ni un instante su mirada de los ojos color miel de su primo, ademas estaba la angustia de Dulcine por la pena de su hermana, y agregando un poco mas, la preocupacion de su Tio al ver sus planes derrumbados, no sabia si habia hecho bien al descubrir la verdad delante de Archie y de esa manera tan poco sensible. quiza debio esperar a encontrarse a solas con Caroline para pedirle una explicacion, pero no, se habia dejado llevar por la presion de su corazon y sus pensamientos ante todo lo que el creia era una simple comedia para burlarse de ellos, ya no estaba tan seguro, por otra parte, estaban los sentimientos de Terry hacia Candy y su confusion con Bella, quienes eran la misma persona pero el no lo sabia aun, todo se estaba volviendo un caos en su cabeza, y aun faltaba la situacion de su proximo matrimonio con Elisa, y la reaccion de la Tia Abuela al descubrir que la dama perfecta en la que ella creia se habia convertido Candy, no era mas que una falsa copia de la misma, necesitaba explicaciones, pero al ver la cara de su tio que aun caminaba sin parar meditando, no se sentia con muchas fuerzas para exigirlas.

La puerta se abrio repentinamente, George aparecia con el rostro lleno de preocupacion y ala ves se sorprendio al ver la reunion que ahi se llevaba a cabo, Albert levanto la mirada quedando se estatico ante tan apresurada aparicion por parte de su companiero y amigo, fruncio el senio expresando su extranieza por la manera tan agitada en que habia aparecido, y adivinando que los problemas estaban aumentando.

-Que pasa George?- dando unos pasos a su encuentro.

- Perdoname William, no pense que estuvieras ocupado,- respondia aun un poco agitado- pero he encontrado respuestas y estas son algo urgentes.

- a que te refieres?- tomaba la carpeta que George le extendia. y comenzaba a hojearla.

los demas se habian quedado estaticos tratando de comprender lo que George mencionaba, a excepcion de Archie y Caroline que aun se encontraban undidos en sus propios pensamientos, Anthony se sintio intrigado por la cara de preocupacion y angustia que su tio expresaba, siendo esta un motivo para atreverse a preguntar que sucedia.

- Es algo garave?- preguntaba el rubio de tierna mirada.

- puede serlo, y no,... si cuento con ustedes- decia mirandolo s a todos buscando una respuesta.

- no entiendo a que te refieres. - replicaba Anthony.

-La explicacion es larga, lo se. se que merecen una respuesta a sus preguntas sobre el porque? de esta mentira, pero ahora necesito saber que tanto estarian dispuestos ha hacer por ...salvar a Candy.

Esta respuesta hiso que todos levantaran el rostro preocupados ante estas palabras, solo Archie se mantuvo en la misma posicion.

- Por favor Albert... explicanos que esta sucediendo- La voz angustiada de Dulciene se escucho y Caroline limpiaba el rastro de sus lagrimas prestando atencion a su respuesta.

-Para CAroline y para ti... Dulcine, no es desconocido el hecho de que Candy corre peligro, por ello fue que les pedi su ayuda anteriormente ... Alberth comenzaba a hablar

- Los Ligan?- interrumpia Caroline

- Aun no estamos seguros, pero en estos documentos, que son el reporte de las ultimas investigaciones, se me informa que hay varias personas que han estado indagando sobre el paradero de Candy, Al parecer la han estado buscando en todas las univercidades donde se imparte la Carrera de medicina, y no solo eso, parece que estas personas han logrado comprar a uno de mis antiguos investigadores, aun no se como dieron con el, o como supieron que yo mantenia esa investigacion, el problema es, que este les dio alguna informacion sobre la verdad de Candy, y ahora no solo la buscan en las escuelas de Medicina sino, que han empezado ha buscarla en las casas de reposo y lugares para personas impedidas...

- De que estas hablando Albert?- Anthony estaba mas desesperado ahora, pues no lograba entender que era todo aquello, el presentia claramente y su corazon asi se lo decia, que bella era realmente Candy, pero aun no se habia atrevido a plantearselo a Alberth y conocer asi la verdad, pero todo aquello lo estaba confundiendo aun mas.

- Se los dire todo, no tengo mas tiempo, ... ARchie, Anthony,... - decia pausadamente- se que por lo que han descubierto creen que todo esto ha sido una burla... pero no es asi, hace vario tiempo , he llevado una investigacion para encontrar a Candy..- al ver la Cara de sorpresa por parte de Anthony y ARchie que al escuchar esto levanto su rostro con claras huellas de llanto, pero ahora mostrando confusion, les pidio- Por favor dejenme terminar, solo asi comprenderan todo, despues de que termine de explicarles, aceptare sus reclamos y acusaciones ... pero ahora no.- tomando un poco de aire continuo.- como decia, por rasones que aun desconosco, Candy se alejo del pais sin dejar rastro de donde encontrarla, al descubrir esto yo comense una investigacion para dar con ella, misma que yo encabezaba, viaje mucho, de ahi mis constantes y largas ausencias de la familia y los negocios, fue hasta hace menos de un anio y gracias a la ayuda de Terry y de su padre, que logre dar con una pista sobre donde podria encontrarse Candy, ... acudi a Terry como ultimo recurso y aunque el ignoraba todo y estaba confundido sobre ciertas situaciones que no viene al caso mencionar, - cuando Anthony escucho aquellas palabras comprendio algo que Terry mencionara, pero no interrumpio, solo siguio escuchando - aun asi y despues de alguna aclaraciones entre nosotros, el decidio acompaniarme, fue asi com los dos viajamos a Europa, seguros de que el corazon de Candy la habia llevado por ciertos motivos a enlistarse como voluntaria de guerra, y que tal vez algo grave le habia sucedido impidiendole volver, en esta busqueda dimos con varias sorpresas que el destino me habia preparado y que agradesco infinitamente,...

Alberth se dirigio hacia Caroline y tomando su mano, la jalo suavemente haciendola ponerse de pie, la brazo tiernamente, limpiando sus lagrimas y apoyando su barbilla en sus ahora dorados rizos mientras miraba a Dulcine directamente a los ojos, continuo.

- Por algun extranio presentimiento, permaneci en Francia aun despues del obligado regreso a America de Terry, y ahi pude encontrar la otra parte de mi vida y que tambien les corresponde a ustedes,... el destino me habia ocultado a Candy, pero ,... en mi camino para encontrarla,... puso a Caroline, la hermana melliza de Candy, ... y mi hermana.

Anthony estaba atonito, y Archie se habia quedado aun mas sorprendido, lo que ellos menos esperaban era que ellas fueran hermanas y sobre todo... que fueran hermanas de Albert"!

- Cuando supe de esto, yo tambien estaba muy sorprendido, pues siendo verdad que yo buscaba a Candy por el gran carinio que le tenia como hija Adoptiva, en cuanto descubri que tambien era mi hermana, mi desesperacion por encontrarla aumento, pero lo que nunca me imagine, era que la vida me regalaria una hermana mas,- Besaba tiernamente a Caroline que permanecia abrazada al fuerte torso de su hermano sintiendose protegida- cuando la encontre mi sospecha sobre el lugar donde se encontraba Candy se resolvio, Dulcine, que en realidad es hermana de CAroline, buscaba al igual que yo a su hermana perdida, y al unir el rompecabezas de nuestras vidas, encontramos a nuestra Candy,... solo que habia un pequenio problema... ella perdio la memoria , y esto la llevo a refugiarse en el carinio que sinceramente le ofrecio una familia...

-Los Maquencie- Afirmaba Anthony,. sorpendiendo a todos.

- Como lo sabes?- pregunto Alberth intrigado...

- Lo confirme hace poco, pero lo supe desde el dia que nos mandaste al Teatro para complaser aun socio que no existia, claro que fueron sospechas al principio, presentimientos, pero lo confirme hace unos dias atras ,... en una charla que tuve con ... Terry, y por supuesto, termine de aclarar mis dudas, esta tarde.- Anthony revelaba todo - y supongo que tambien sabes,... que Candy no esta sola con los Maquencie...-

Al escuchar esta referencia y viendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ALberth, ARchie se puso de pie inmediataemente y con algo de desesperacion, sintio como el corazon olvidandose un poco de sus penas de amor latia con una gran esperanza que lo revivia. se encamino rapido hacia su primo para encararlo, el presentimiento en su pecho crecia con cada paso que daba, el recordaba claramente el rostro de aquel joven que acompaniaraba a los Maquencie aquella tarde cuando se los toparon en New Yorck.

- Si, Stear, esta con ellos- Afirmaba ALberth, soltando a Caroline y encaminandose al encuentro de un Archie tambalenate por la noticia. mirandolo fijamente a los ojos reafirmo sus palabras- Archie,... tu hermano ,... tambien esta vivo.

El mundo se nublo completamente, habia sido demasiado para su corazon en unas cuantas horas, Archie se desvanecio ante Alberth quien alcanzo a sotenerlo, Anthony corrio a auxiliarlo, pero no fue necesario, Alberth lo coloco habilmente en el sofa donde estuvieran Dulcine y Caroline intantes atras, Dulcine se habia puesto de pie y al ver lo ocurrido, salio del estudio hacia la cosina para conseguir lo necesario y auxiliar a Archie, no en vano era medico, podria adivinar lo quele habia ocurrido al joven aun sin examinarlo, cuando ella volvio, Archie permanceia en el sillon, parecia estar recuperando la conciencia, ella se acerco y alejo un poco a Caroline que estaba arrodillada al lado del joven con clara angustia en su rostro, comenzo a revisarlo, y a aplicarle las conocidas sales, para hacerlo reacconar, despues de checar sus signos vitales y ver que todo se regularizaba, pidio a Albert le sirviera una pequia copa de brandy, para ayudar a estabilizarlo , cuando el joven estuvo mejor y ante su insistencia, Alberth continuo.

- Se que tienen todo el derecho de recriminarme, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, primero, porque Candy y Stear, ni siquiera recuerdan nuestra existencia, y esto los ha llevado a encariniarse con estas personas que les han brindado un hogar, un hogar donde el amor entre ellos es la razon principal de su vida, ademas hay otros puntos, los cuales me llevaron a ocultar la verdad y pedirle a Caroline se hisiera pasar por Candy, quitandole el derecho a ganarse su carino limpiamente, pero tanto para ellas como para mi , la vida de Candy es un motivo por demas importante y valido ante esta mentira. como ya escucharon hace un momento, hay personas interesadas en encontrar a Candy para hacerla desaparecer, no tengo pruebas aun, pero si el presentimiento que detras de todo esto estan los Ligan, Caroline me ayudaria aganar tiempo y asi lograr despistar un poco a las personas que estan detras de todo esto, ... nadie a exepcion de Dulcine, George y yo, sabemos de las mellizas, ... ahora ustedes tambien lo saben, y claro la decicion de mantener este plan ,... esta en sus manos, no podemos reclamar a Candy com o nuestra, porque como ya les dije, ella no nos recuerda y aparecer ante ella solo traeria complicaciones y esto no ayudaria a su recuperacion, la misma situacion se presenta con Stear,... comprendes Archie?...- no hubo respuesta- solo debemos continuar con esta farsa, hasta que CAndy y Stear recuperen la memoria y podamos ponerla a salvo,... o . yo logre confirmar y encontrar a los que estan detras de la vida de nuestra Candy ,... , una ves solucionado ese problema, creo que podremos hablar con los Maquencie y encontrar la mejor forma sin herir a nadie, de acercarnos a ellos y ayudarlos a recuperar su pasado.

- Piensas poner en peligro a Caroline, porque si alguien esta tratando de desaparecer aCandy, lo mas seguro es que cuando vean a Caroline ...- Anthony cortaba su frase no atrevierndose a continuar con su pensamiento

- No!, por supuesto que no - Respondia Alberth deinmediato- yo permanecere todo el tiempo al lado de Caroline, ademas de que tengo personas que han sido discretamente mezcladas entre el personal de Lakewood, ellos cuidan de su seguridad, y por ese motivo no he permitido que nadie ajeno a nosotros entre en esta propiedad, esperaba que los informes me revelaran algo distinto, pero me equivoque, al parecer estas personas se acercan a la verdad a pasos agigantados, yo habia planeado un baile o algun evento para que Caroline se presentara como Candy, y asi anular los planes de estas personas, pues al ver que ella ya esta a mi lado, estoy seguro que no se atreverana acercarse, pero esto lo apresura todo, - apuntaba a la carpeta en su escritorio,- y tambien el hecho de que ustedes hayan descubierto la verdad.

- Aun hay varios puntos que no entiendo muy bien, pero respecto ami, no debes preocuparete, ahora comprendo mejor todo y claro que cuentas con mi ayuda- Anthony sonreia al fin, y miraba a caroline extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La joven aun sonrojada por la mirada de Anthony, no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos, lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras los sollosos salian de su garganta y las lagrimas volvian a brotar, ella habia imaginado que n o la perdonarian, pero estaba claro que la nobleza corria en el corazon de toda su familia.

- Perdoname, - decia Anthony conmovido por las lagrimas de la chica, y dandole libertad a aquel sentimiento que el habia escondido en una esquina de su corazon y que le indicaba que no debia temer por la presencia de aquella joven que aunque no era la prima que el creia, si era una parte de ellos, ahora sabia que no era su prima adoptiva, sino alguien mucho mas cercano a el, la hemana de su madre, su tia, y esto lleno de gozo su corazon doblemente, pues por logica Candy tambien era su tia. - yo no debi...

- todo queda olvidado, y entre nosotros no es necesario el perdon- Respondia Caroline dulcemente y mirandolo con aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con carinio.

La escena fue interrumpida por la voz fria y sin exprecion de Archie.

-Cuanto tiempo?- Preguntaba sin levantar el rostro y con la mirada perdida en alguna punto en es suelo.

- a.. que te refieres?- Preguntaba Alberth con cautela y ante la sorpresa de los demas.

-Cuanto tiempo mas tendras que mantener esta farsa?, necesito saber cuando podre acercarme a mi hermano, necesito... saber cuando podre regresar al pais?- no levanto la mirada, solo espero por la respuesta,

- Aun no lo se con certesa Archie- Respondio Alberth visiblemente afectado por la actitud del joven,

Las lagrimas en el rostro de Caroline, no dejaron de brotar, pero ahora no de alegria sino de la mas cruel y amarga trizteza, bajo su rostro mientras sentia el brazo carinioso de Anthony cruzando su espalda y acercandola tiernamente hacia el, parecia que no todos estaban dispuestos a perdonarla, el corazon se le agito con fuerza y temor, sabia que estaba perdiendo quiza la parte mas importante de su Alma, pero como nunca habia habido ninguna confesion o insinuacion, no se atrevio a decir palabra, se mantuvo en silencio y ocultando su rostro.

Despues de Escuchar la respuesta de Alberth, Archie se puso lenta y pesadamente de pie, comenzo a caminar rumbo a la salida sin mirar a nadie, solo levanto su rostro inexpresivo y con una mirada completemte fria e indiferente, antes de cruzar el humbral de la puesta se detuvo por unos instantes .

- No dire nada, puedes contar con mi silencio,... no puedo ofrecerte mas... parto a primera hora a Europa, y si no tienes inconveniente, salgo ahora mismo par chicago,...- no hubo respuesta, sin voltear la mirada, salio del estudio dirigiendose directamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Caroline sintio que su corazon se partia indudablemente en mil pedazos, con su blanca mano ahogo un sollozo que escapo de su garganta, dio media vuelta ocultando sus lagrimas, y temiendo que Archie pudiera ver la condicion en que se encontraba. Anthony noto lo que estaba sucediendo, podia darse cuenta perfectamente que Caroline se habia enamorado de Archie, sintio una gran culpa por el sufrimiento de la joven, dando la espalda se giro hacia el escritorio de Alberth tratando de no ver la preocupacion y la pena que el dolor de su "Tia" le causaba tanto a Dulcine como a Alberth, y aun a el mismo, la puerta se cerro indicando que Archie ya no estaba mas ahi, en ese instante supieron que la pareja que tanto carinio y alegria habia mostrado en los ultimos dias y desde que se conocieron,... habia llegado a su fin, Dulcine con una mirada le indico a Alberth que se retiraba, se acerco a su hermana y la tomo suvemente por los hombros, la giro hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la beso dulcemente en la frente, con una tierna sonrisa la invito a salir de ahi para refugiarse en su recamara y dormir juntas como lo hacian cuando ninias y alguna atravezaba por un momento dificil, Caroline se abrazo a su hermana y juntas salieron sin decir mas, en ese momento cualquier palabra por parte de quien fuera, salia sobrando.

ALbert se dejo caer en su asiento, sus planes por mantener a Candy a salvo, estaban lastimando a mas personas, el nunca se iimagino que las cosas llegarian a ese grado, El desaba que Archie volviera a ser feliz como lo era antes del rompimiento con Annie, el pensaba tontamente que el joven se habia olvidado de sus senimientos hacia la pecosa, ahora sedaba cuenta que estaba equivocado. y peor aun, todo aquello habia llegado al grado de lastimarlo mas profundamente.

* * *

Mas de una semana habia pasado desde que Anthony y su familia partieran para Lakewood, habia visto en los periodicos que el chico pronto se comprometeria con la "Hermosa y noble seniorita Eliza Ligan", y como no notar aquella noticia, si cada dia salia una foto distinta en los diarios anunciando el "gran evento", el podia ver claramente que toda aquella informacion era proporcionada por la joven, pues en el rostro de Anthony se podia adivinar la agonia que para el significaba aquella relacion, era incomprensible porque habia aceptado, o demasiado valiente como para involucrarse con ese tipo de familia, al ver la nueva foto e informacion en su diario matutino Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la imagen de Anthony junto aEliza, era claro que le disgustaba.

comprendiendo el motivo de la falta de comunciacion por parte del rubio, Terry volvio a doblar el periodico, se encamino ala ventana de su habitacion, y observo a travez de los cristales el hermoso dia que prometia ser unico, con nostalgia en su rostro, se pregunto internamente, que estaria haciendo su pecosa en aquellos momentos?, conociendola, estaria tratando de salvar a Anthony de las garras de aquella arpia, o tal vez se encontraba disfrutando de unos dias de paz en el hogar de Pony, no , definitivamente debia estar tramando algun plan para salvar a su primo, o debia decir sobrino?, . un suspiro escapo de su pecho al recordar a su amada pecosa, como deceaba que teminara todo aquello y verse libre de compromisos para correr a su lado, aun no habia comenzado con lo que anthony le recomendara, enamorarla de nuevo, pero como?, a la distancia lo veia imposible, y lo peor parecia venir, pues Robert ya le habia indicado que en un par de dias mas comenzarian a planear todo para la gira que darian dentro del pais, y que tal vez, despues de un par de semanas de descanso, harian una gira por Europa para corresponder a los Maquencie.

El exito de la obra estaba siendo arrebatador, no habia noche en que el teatro no estuviera lleno, parecia que la gente nunca se cansaba de verlos en el escenario, todos los comentarios eran buenos e incluso algunos diarios se habian atrevido a insinuar un romace entre el y Bella, y por supuesto la pareja entre Karen y Marcus, era una de las nuevas revelaciones del mes, mentira o verdad, siempre habria esa clase de rumores a su alrededor, mismos que el no veia necesidad de aclarar, mientras las partes implicadas supieran la realidad, no habia de que preocuparse, ese era su pensamiento, pero ... todos pensaban igual?.

* * *

Con un suspiro, Bella agregaba una imagen mas a su libro de recuerdos, mismo que habia comenzado hacia un poco mas de una semana, despues de hacer algunas anotaciones al pie de la imagen, la tomo entre sus manos y estirando sus brazos la puso frente a su rostro, y la observo detenidamente con mirada soniadora y sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa que se dibujo en sus perfectos y pequenios labios, el aludible golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, la hiso sobresaltarse y un poco agitada, cerro rapidamente el cuaderno volviendose a la entrada de su habitacion para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su madre.

- Bella, - la miraba con dulsura- otravez soniando despierta?

- No... solo... estaba...- sus mejillas sonrojadas revelavan su verdad.

- Colocando una imagen mas de Terry en tu cuaderno de recuerdos...- Dianey remarcaba con voz suave- hija, tu sabes mejor que nadie, ... que el corazon de Terry le pertenece a alguien mas,...Karen te lo ha dicho varias veces, conoces la historia de su amor dramaticamente interrumpido por un accidente, y de su eterno amor hacia esa enfermera que vive en chicago.

- si mama, lo se,... pero tambien Karen menciono que ella se caso con el mejor amigo de Terry y que el no esta dispuesto a perdonarlos, ya no hay posibilidad entre ellos...- decia la chica con un extranio brillo en los ojos.

- aun si es asi, tu sabes bien que el no siente nada por ti, solo te ve como a una companiera mas de trabajo, ni siquiera te concidera una amiga como lo es Karen, ademas pronto terminara esta temporada y tendremos que regresar a Francia, no crees que es mejor no ilucionarse con algo que janmas va a suceder?- La madre trataba de razonar con la chica.

- Tal vez, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que debo de luchar, que debo tratar de ganarme el corazon de Terry...- bajaba la mirada ocultando el rostro.

- Bella, que esta pasando contigo?, hace unos dias me dijiste que en tus suenios veias a un joven que te hacia sentir algo muy especial, solo que no podias recordar su rostro. y ahora me dices que quieres tratar de conquistar el corazon de Terry, ademas como piensas hacerlo?, ni siquera nos has permitido hablar con el para aclarar tu extranios recuerdos sobre Anthony, ni siqueira le diriges la palabra fuera del escenario, entonces, como es que piensas conquistarlo?.- la miraba con ternura.

- No lo se... solo se que esto es real, ... no es un suenio... no es un recuerdo... es... es... - bajaba la mirada sin poder expllicar sus sentimientos.

- Amor?... no lo creo, estas confundiendote, esos comentarios del periodico, sonlos que estan llenandote de ideas equivocadas, como puedes decir estar enamorada de alguien que n o conoces?.

- pero tu y papa... si.- replicaba la joven.

- Es verdad que nosotros "conocimos"- remarcaba la palabra- a Terry hace varios anios atras, pero desde entonces el ha tenido una vida muy dura, mas dificil de lo que era cuando vivia con su padre... y eso lo ha hecho cambiar mucho, ahora es casi un desconocido para nosotros, y aunque he tratado no he podido comunicarme con su madre ... asi podria saber un poco mas acerca de el y tal vez...

- Tu conoces a su Madre?- preguntaba con emocion la "ojinegro"

- Si, nunca te mencione que sus padres y nosotros trabajamos juntos cuando eramos jovenes?- dianey parecia recordar los detalles de su juventud .

- No,... podrias contarme?- Bella parecia sentirse emocinoada por concer parte de la historia en la familia de Terryy.

- Mmmmm, ... no tenemos ensayos hoy ,... la funcion de hoy le pertenece a Karen y a Marcus... creo que tenemos tiempo- La seniora se sentaba al lado de Bella y con una sonrisa comenzaba su relato.

- La verdad que fue hace mucho tiempo...- Bella la miraba haciendo un gesto de " como si fueras una anciana".- tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el teatro, eramos jovenes mas jovenes que tu y Steven, yo tenia quince anios y tu padre era dos anios mayor, los dos habiamos solicitado trabajo el mismo dia, yo como actriz y el como ayudante del director, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender y creyo encontrar una buena oportunidad enla compania de los Padres de Robert,

- Robert Hataway?- preguntaba con sorpresa la joven.

- Si, Roberth ha estado en este medio desde que nacio, su padre era una persona muy amable y cuando conocio nuestra historia familiar, pues nos dio trabajo.

- Pero que ustedes no eran... ... nobles?...- pregunto nuevamente Bella con su natura l curiosidad por saber cada detalle.

- nuestras familias lo eran, pero como no estaban de acuerdo con las carreras que elegimos, pues se negaron a ayudarnos, es casi la misma historia de todos los actores, TErry... Marcus... Karen... en fin puedo mencionarte un sin fin de actores y actrices , pero no tiene caso si no los conoces por eso te menciono solo los que conoces. bueno entonces cuando entramos a Trabajar a la compania Hataway, nuestra amistad con Roberth se fortalecio, al poco tiempo aparecio una nueva actriz, Eleonor Baker, nuca supimos su verdadera historia, pero estoy segura que era similar a la nuestra, ella tenia gran talento, al principio la senti una rival, pero despues conforme nos fuimos conociendo, nos hisimos las mejores amigas , incluso nos reiamos juntas de las notas en elperiodico que decian que nuestra rivalidad era muy profunda y que incluso habiamos tenido problemas por el amor de Franck. ja ... cosas que nunca sucedieron. nos volvimos inseparables, Franck y Roberth tambien habian cultivado una gran amistas, soliamos salir los cuatro juntos, claro que teniamos que disfrasarnos para no ser reconocidos, eso era divertido , ya que algunas veces yo me volvia rubia y lyly se ponia una peluca negra, y en otras ocaciones las dos nos poniamos pelucas pelirojas, tu padre y rober, nuca salian con la "mismas chicas", comprendes...- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bella- todo era perfecto en nuestro pequenio mundo, hasta la llegada de Richard... el padre de Terry...- la curiosidad se reflejo en los ojos de Bella y claro Dianey estaba dispuesta a saciarla- Esa noche fue la mas amarga para Roberth... esa maniana, Lyly habia salido sola , habia ciertas cosas que ella solo guardaba para ella, supongo que era su familia o algo a si. roberth vino a pedirnos ayuda, pensaba declararle su amor a lyly, nosotros lo ayudamos gustosos, escogio el lugar favorito de Eleonor, "el tejado del Teatro", nosotros lo ayudamos a arreglarlo, aunque nos parecia muy mala idea una cena al aire libre cuando iniciaba el invierno, pero el dijo que a ella le encantaria, en fin decoramos con velas y ramos enormes de rosas, manteles largos, po supuesto Roberth habia encargado la cena al mejor restaurante de la ciudad ... en quellos tiempos... entonces estaba listo, incluso nos mostro el hermoso anillo de compromiso que habia encargado para ella...

- Tu y papa ya eran novios entonces?- interrumpia la chica.

- No... aunque debo confesarte que al ver el entusiasmo de Roberth, internamente deseaba que Franck hiciera lomismo, ya que yo me habia sentido atraida hacia el desde el primer dia que lo conoci, y con el tiempo me fui enamorando perdidamente, ahora se que a el le sucedio lo mismo, pero nuestro noviazgo inicio un poco despues,... pues aquel dia... todo cambio para los cuatro,... pasamos toda la tarde esperando por Eleonor o lLyly como yo le decia de carinio, cuando ella regreso, venia acompaniada de otro joven, por cierto, Richard a sus diesiete anios, lucia identico a Terry, era muy apuesto, y en la mirada de lyly se podia ver un brillo distinto, no sabiamos quien era el chico, pero si estaba claro que habia arruinado los planes de Roberth. Eleonor no se despego del "nuevo " ni un instante, incluso se presto para ayudar a Richar en su audicion como actor...

- El padre de Terry tambien fue actor?- habia sorpresa en la expresion de Bella.

- SI, pero el ...en realidad era una persona muy importante... era el hijo de un duque, y habia huido de su padre por reveldia y negandose a tomar el lugar que le correspondia como su hijo, conocio a Eleonor esa misma tarde y cuando ella le dijo que era Actriz, el decidio probarse en la profecion, por supuesto tenia talento y con su porte y fisico, no fue difil que lo aceptaran, en un pequenio instante en que Richard salio a buscar sus cosas , roberth se acerco alyly y le pidio que cenara con el esa noche, ella asepto y acordaron verse en el camerino de ella, el vino emocionado hacia nosotros y nos revelo que al parecer todo hiba saliendo bien, el nos pidio que los acompaniaramos una vez que el hubiera pedido matrimonio y ella aceptado, asi que esperariamos que el nos avisara el momento correcto, lo que nadie sabia era la gran sorpresa que nos llevariamos...

Esa tarde, poco antes de la cita, Roberth y nosotros acordamos subir para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar y sino, reemplazar lo que se hubiera daniado antes de que Lyly llegara, cuando subimos, los tres nos quedamos paralizados, sobre todo Roberth, ... Eleonor estaba con Richard... besandose... habian aprovechado el lugar que con tanto esmero habiamos decorado para que Roberth le pidiera matrimonio, Lyly penso que habia sido todo preparado por Richard, y el por supuesto penso que Eleonor le hacia un recibimiento. ellos se habian enamorado aprimera vista, y en el ambiente de aquel lugar tan romanticamente decorado, se habian declarado su amor y sellado su promesa con un beso, y fue presisamente en ese momenteo que nosotros habiamos decidido subir,... al ver esto Roberth perdio todas sus iluciones, y salio del lugar muy desconcertado,... Franck lo siguio adivinando que necesitaria su ayuda,... y yo... yo... solo me senti desepcionada...

Tiempo despues, Roberth se recupero de su decepcion, aparentemente, sabia que a su padre no le gustaba la rivalidad entre los miembros de la compania, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que fingir que nada habia pasado, nunca quiso decirle le verdad de todo a Eleonor, pues ella parecia en otro mundo,... se habia alejado un poco de nosotros, y cuando saliamos en grupo, ella por supuesto invitaba a Richard, Roberth debio pasar unos dias muy dificiles pero supo ocultarlo, el fingio llevar una amistad con Richar para que nosotros no nos sintieramos mal, y fue asi como comenzo una amistad entre tu padre y el "Duque de Granchester, pero no fue lo mismo conmigo, yo siempre mantuve mis distancia adivinando la verdad detras de la careta que Roberth habia formado para cubrir su dolor. ... fueron poco meses que richard estuvo con nosotros, en cuanto su padre lo localizo, lo obligo a volver, entonces lyly se volvi mas solitaria, solo la veiamos sonreir cuando Richar lograba escaparse de su padre y venia a verla, para entonces, tu padre y yo habiamos formalizado en el mas absoluto secreto, no queriamos lastimar a Roberth con nuestra felicidad ,... paso un par de anios y las cosa no cambiaron, entonces yo tuve que alejarme de la actuacion pues fui informada de la muerte de mi padre y de la gravedad de mi madre despues de un accidente, decidi viajar para estar a su lado, Franck me siguio pues no queria separse de mi, cuando llegue al lado de mi madre era demasiado tarde, ella murio y fue asi como herede la gran fortuna que ahora llevo a cuestas, una fortuna que no meresco por haber habandonado a mi familia, a tu padre le sucedio algo parecido, pero el habia perdido a su pades desde muy ninio, y su abuelo habia decidido heredarle todo a el, los dos quedamos sin familia y sin amigos, solo nos teniamos el uno al otro y nuestro gran amor, por ello nos casamos en una pequenia capilla con la sola compania del sacerdote y Dios. habiamos tratado de comunicarnos con Roberth o con Lyly pero parecia imposible, nunca contestaron nuestras cartas, Frank se habia iniciado en la produccion de obras de teatro y yo lo habia apoyado, despues entre las propiedades que le heredo su abuelo, se encontraba un teatro, parecia que el destino no queria mantenernos en la misma direccion que habiamos elegido, y fue asi como iniciamos nuestra compania,... tiempo despues nos encontramos con Richard, convertido ya en Duque, Cuando le preguntamos por Lyly , no nos quiso reponder y evadio la pregunta alegando que no tenia tiemo para conversar, se despidio y entonces fue que recibimos la primera carta de Roberth en mucho tiempo, en ella nos pedia que regresaramos pues al parecer Eleonor nos necesitaba.

Cuando volvimos nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Lyly estaba embarazada, y sumida en la mas grande depresion, Roberth nos revelo lo sucedido. Ella y Richard, habian mantenido su noviasgo en secreto porque la familia Granchester jamas aceptaria a una actriz para casarse con el heredero, le destino habia marcado su separacion, pero ellos se negaron a aceptarla y se unieron en cuerpo y alma quedando lyly embarazada, cuando Richard se entero decidio enfrentar a su padre, pero esto solo provoco la ira del Duque, quien mando retener a Richard a la fuerza y depues busco a Lyly para impedir que su nieto naciera, cuando llego a buscarla Roberth estaba con ella ayudandola en su habitacion pues habia tenido nauseas y esto le habia probocado que devolviera su desayuno, en fin Roberth la llevaba ala cama en brazos pues entaba mareada, en eso el viejo duque, irrumpio en la habitacion, tratando de tomar a Eleonor por la fuerza pero Roberth se lo impidio gritandole que el hijo que ella llevaba en su bientre era de el, y que Richard habia sido enganiado, que el habia malinterpretado las cosas, ya que cuando lyly le confeso que estaba embarazada el no le permitio aclarle que el hijo no era de el, cuando el viejo escucho las palabras de Roberth y la aceptacion por parte de Lyly que temerosa por perder a su hijo habia dicho que todo era verdad, el anciano solto una gran carcajada y mirando hacia la puerta aun abierta , con un movimiento de su cabeza dio una indicacion, el fantasma en que se habia convertido Richard en breves segundos dejo a Lyly sin palabras, el viejo Granchester lo habia llevado con el jurandole que las actrices eran mujeres faciles y que por lo regular solo buscaban el dinero y se atrevian a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo, Richard se habia negado a aceptar todo aquello, pero despues de haber escuchado, su rotro se transformo con un gran odio, no dijo palabra y lyly solo se sintio mas perdida que nunca y esto la habia undido en la depresion en la que la encontramos. trtamos de ayudarla, Roberth se encargo de mantener oculto su embarazo pues su fama ya habia cruzado el pais completo, cuando Terry nacio, Roberth seguia al lado de lyly, fiel a su amor ... no correspondido, despues de que Lyly estuvo mejor al ver a su pequenio, nosotros regresamos a Francia, habiamos dejado la compania mucho tiempo en manos de nuestros companieros, debiamos regresar. por cartas supimos que Richard habia buscado nuevamente a Eleonor a pesar de estar comprometido, y esto lo habia llevado a comprobar que Terry era realmente su hijo, pues el parecido con el era innegable, haciendo nuevamente a Roberth a un lado,L yly se habia reconciliado con Richard, que la visitaba frecuentemente aun .despues de contraer matrimonio a espaldas de Eleonor y de la Muerte del viejo Duque, Richar llevo a cabo su plan, arrebatar a Terry de los brazos de su madre,... el nunca dejo de pensar que ella si lo habia enganiado con Roberth, y si bien Terry era su hijo, la duda que habia sido sembrada en su corazon, no habia muerto del todo, al igual que su amor por lyly, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el se habia casado cumpliendo el juramento a su padre. cumpliendo con su obligacion, y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos detras de un odio y una falsa acusacion de infidelidad hacia Eleonor . - Dianey tenia lagrimas en los ojos por recordar el trizte pasado de sus amigos.

Bella contenia las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, la verdad del pasdo de Terry le dolia, debio haber sido muy doloroso para el crecer lejos de su madre, su memoria nole permitia recordar que la otra parte de la historia ella ya la conocia... pero en su corazon sentia el mimo dolor y angustia de aquellos dias en que supo la verdad de los Labios de Terry. ... el silencio reino en la habitacion mientras la lagrimas silenciosas lograban su objetivo resbalando por las blancas mejillas de los rostros de ambas mujeres... cada una sintiendo el dolor de las personas queridas.

Bella se sentia enamorada De Terry, habia algo en su interior que le decia que el era la persona correcta, pero sentia miedo, miedo al dolor o al sufrimiento, aunque no lo recordaba, en su interior inconcientemente sentia que debia mantenerse alejada de ese chico, sin embargo la deciciion ya estaba tomada, ella conquistaria el corazon de Terry, del verdadero Terry.

* * *

El tiempo siguio su curso, el fin de semana habia llegado, en su habitacion, Caroline esperaba el llamado en la puerta que le indicara que debia bajar, no se sentia muy animada despues de la partida de Archie quien hasta el momento no habia dado seniales de vida, ni siquiera sabian con certeza hacia donde se dirigia, su sufrimiento era profundo, pero los planes debian continuar y haciendo un gran esfuerzo interno y con el deseo de lograr su objetivo de "Limpiar el camino para su Hermana" , habian continuado con sus planes, la noche era hermosa desde su ventanal observava un cielo lleno de estrellas, en silencio pido por que Archie no la olvidara y la perdonara, el silencio de la habitacion fue interrumpido por unos pequenios golpes en la puerta,,... el momento habia llegado.

* * *

!

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, como ven la verdad de Caroline y Candy ya salio ala luz para las personas mas importantes Archi y Anthony, pero esto tuvo sus concecuencias, ahora hay que ver que es lo que sigue... solo espero que no se esten aburriendo y me sigan dejando sus mensajes para saber que les esta pareciendo el rumbo de la historia, gracias mil a todas, bendiciones y fellicidad en su dia a dia y nos seguimos Leyendo!...Akire.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XXII**

**Eventos ..."Inolvidables**".

La mansion Andrey enLakewood, lucia radiante, los adornos en el salon principal mostraban a simple vista que eran de un costo muy elevado, los invitados llegaban uno a uno, luciendo trajes de gala como habia sido requerido en la invitacion, la glamurosa Familia Ligan los recibia en la entrada, acompaniados de la Seniora Elroy... y por supuesto del patriarca del Clan Andry, el importante hombre de negocios y el Magnate soltero mas asediado del Pais..."William Alberth Andrey".

los invitados estaban expectantes ante tal evento, se habia publicado con varrios dias de anticipacion en los periodicos, asi que todos los invitados se sentian alagados de asisitir a dicha celebracion, Sara ligan no cabia en si, parecia un pavoreal, luciendo sus mejores y mas costosas joyas, y por supuesto un vestido diseniado especialmente para el "Gran compromiso de su unica hija y el heredero de la fortuna Andrey", al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban, pues estaban seguros de queCandy no volveria a poner un pie en esa casa ni en niguna otra que perteneciera a La familia Andrey.

Para dar inicio a la celebracion, Alberth pidio la palabra para presentar a los futuros Esposos, mientras Anthony mostraba su poco entusismo ante la noticia de su compromiso, Eliza se sentia en un suenio (o pesadilla, Con ella de protagonista), creyendo que al fin habia logado sus objetivos y que pronto seria la unica duenia de la fortuna Andrey. se sentia envidiada al ver que era observada con recelo y falsa admiracion por parte de los presentes, era una chica bella .. (quiza), tenia una buena figura...(milagros del corse), pero su forma de ser dejaba mucho que decear, era sin duda muy educada y elegante , no en vano habia tenido las mas costosas institutrices, pero tambien era vanidosa y egoista eso sin contar su constante dedicacion a humillar a las no tan agraciadas como ella, su alma negra se reflejaba en su mirada y eso nadie lo podia cambiar y mucho menos envidiar, pero esa seria su noche... su tan aniorada noche para demostrarle al mundo que no existia nadie que pudiera opacarla...

El orgullozo senior Ligan, decia unas palabras para la "Feliz pareja", alzando su copa para brindar conlos invitados ala salud de los comprometidos, se quedo mudo de improbiso, ...uno a uno los invitados volvieron su rostro en direccion al punto donde el sr. Ligan mantenia su mirada, buscando la causa de aquel repentino mutismo.

Una hermosa mujer, vestida elegantemente , con un gusto exquisito y unico, comenzaba a bajar la escalera , los delicados movimientos en su andar reflejaban su alta "alcurnia", y en su verde mirar, se adivinaba la seguridad y el encanto de una dama que se sabia admirada y bella, Caroline, lograba que Candy iniciara su revancha robandose la atencion de todas las miradas desde el primer segundo en que aparecio a lo alto de la escalera, La gente comenzaba a murmurar deseando saber quien era aquella hermosa y elegante rubia, que nunca antes habia aparecido dentro de los eventos de su circulo social.

La gallarda e imponente figura de ALberth, ya esperaba a su "Hija", al pie de la escalera, se mostraba orgulloso y satisfecho de ver que su objetivo habia sido logrado; la gente estaba sorprendida y a la espectativa de que fuera revelada la identidad de tan importante personaje. extendio su mano ofreciendosela a la dama, y ella acepto dibujando una sonrisa en sus hermosos y perfectos labios, misma que dejo a mas de uno sin aire en los pulmones y casi obligandolos a olvidarse de como repirar, una vez que estuvo del brazo de su "Padre", Candy comenzo a caminar dejandose dirigir por Alberth hacia donde la familia reunida los esperaba.

Con un asentimiento de Cabeza, la Tia Abuela, aprobaba la el arreglo personal de la pecosa, y no pudo ocultar su mirada llena de satisfaccion y orgullo por la delicadeza y elegancia con que la joven se dirigia hacia ellos, sonriendo suavemente a todos los presentes que les abrian camino para permitirles un libre acceso. Esa noche la abuela se aseguraria de que todos se enteraran que "Ella" habia sido parte de la transformacion de aquella dama, en los dias pasados no habia podido decir ni una palabra ni presentar a Candy con sus amistades por prohibicion delpatriarca familiar, a pesar de su incompresion por ocultar tan valiosa joya,... Elroy habia acatado como siempre las ordenes de su sobrino.

Una vez reunidos con la demas familia, Candy comenzo a saludar educadamente y como correspondia a cada no de sus parientes, LosLigan por supuesto no podian ocultar su desaprovacion y enojo por la "oportuna" aparcion de la rubia, pero esto nadie lo tomo encuenta, ni siquiera Anthony quien salio al encuentro de su prima y tio para ser el el primero en recibirlos.

- Estas hermosa,... realmente hermosa- el rubio pedia permiso a su Tio con la mirada, para terminar de escoltar a la Dama.

- Por supuesto,... que esperabas de "mi hija"- Alberth sonreia al joven y le entregaba la mano de Candy que con una sonrisa acepto gustosa a su nuevo companiero.

- Me parece que no es correcto que seas tu quien la acompanie... Anthony- Eliza hacia su aparicion detras del Rubio, y reflejando en la mirada el fuego quela consumia por dentro a causa de la ira, pues era ine gable que el tema de su compromiso habia pasado a segundo termino despues de la aparicion de la rubia.

- Eliza!, que gusto volver a verte, - Candy se acercaba, a la peliroja con fingida y muy bien disimulada emocion, siguiendo el protocolo de la sociedad, Candy daba un beso en la mejilla a su "Prima, quien no podia mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos despues de ver la admiracion con que Candy habia sido recibida, si ella actuba de alguna forma no adecuada, lo mas seguro es que seria ella quien quedara fuera de la jugada y no Candy, quien sin ningun temor le sostenia la mirada luciendo una encantadora sonrisa.

- El gusto es mio... Querida",- respondia la peliroja, y una sonrida de mala intencion se dibujaba en su rostro, detalle que habia sido notado por Alberth , Anthony y Dulcine.- no pense que ya hubieras llegado, y dime que tal tu viaje?- el tono de voz reflejaba un segundo interes.

- Muy bien, de lo mas tranquilo,- respondia la rubia adivinando lo que Eliza deseaba confirmar.-

-Eliza, Anthony, sera mejor que tomen su lugar, el Brindis aun no termina y los invitados esperan para comenzar la cena,- Sara Ligan con su mirada llena de odio y rencor dirigida a Candy, trataba de volver la atencion de los invitados hacia el verdadero motivo de aquel festejo.

- Tia querida"- Candy se acercaba a sara saludandola con entusiasmo y no permitiendo un rechazo por parte de la seniora, quien no tuvo remedio y acepto el saludo, sorprendida al ver que su mirada no intimidaba a la pecosa como en tiempos pasados, por el contrario esta le sonreia y sostenia la mirada.

Anthony estaba completamente sorprendido de la fortaleza de "Candy", pues era verdad que en otros tiempos la sola mirada de la seniora Ligan la hubiera hecho sentirse menos y obligado a retirarse aun rincon del gran salon, no sin antes disculparse por el simple hecho de haber nacido, pero ahora no, la "Candy" que estaba frente a todos ellos, era diferente, muy diferente..

Tomando nuevamente el brazo de la joven y entrelazandolo con el propio, Anthony la escolto hasta su lugar en la mesa donde Alberth ya la esperaba, el joven habia ignorado por completo a su prometida que se habia visto forzada a tomarse del brazo de su Hermano quien habia sido intencionalmente ignoradopor la rubia, habian comenzado a cuchichear en conjunto con su madre, algo que no era del todo aludible para los demas.

- Eres un estupido- decia la peliroja entredientes y disimulando sus palabras con una sonrisa mientras su mirada reflejaba el coraje quela estaba consumiendo.

- No es mi culpa que esos ineptos no hayan logrado el objetivo- respondia Neil en su defensa.

- Basta!, no quiero numeritos, no nos queda mas remedio que seguir adelante con todo esto, pero esta humillacion, sera lo primero que nos cobremos una vez que te hayas casado con Anthony- alegaba Sara Ligan con sus hijos- Ademas, esto nos facilita las cosas, pues ahora ya sabemos con certeza donde esta,... y nos ahorraremos mucho dinero al eliminar los investigadores,... solo esepro que tu "amiguito", no se vaya a retractar y termine con el trabajo, pero debemos advertirle que debe irse con mayor cautela, Albertn no es un idiota, y si ve la mas minima muestra de peligro para la "huerfana" no tardara en tomar sus precauciones, debemos actuar a su favor, ya despues nos cobraremos uno a uno sus desplantes de falsa dama.- Sara terminaba de hablar con sus hijos y tomaban su lugar como correspondia, mirando con recelo a la bella rubia situada ala derecha del Patriarca, quien solo esperaba por ellos para continuar con lo interrumpido. una vez que los Ligan tomaron sus lugares Alberth continuo.

- Agradesco a todos los presentes por acompaniarnos a este evento tan importante para nosotros, el compromiso de mi sobrina Eliza Ligan y mi querido sobrino Anthony Brower, los dos miembros importantes de la familia Andrey, pero ademas deseo agregar mi personal dicha al tener nuevamente a mi lado a mi querida "Hija", la seniorita Candice Andrey, que debido a un objetivo personal , habia estado lejos de mi lado por varios anios- Las palabras de Alberth eran sinceras y dirigidas con emocion a Caroline, quien adivinaba en aquellos hermosos ojos de cielo que se referia a ella y no a Candy, y ella adivinaba que Alberth en su corazon mantenia oculto el dolor que le causaba la verdadera situacion de su "Pequenia".- Tambien deceo agradecer a la distinguida Condeza de Lampierre, que en nombre de su amistad con mi hija, nos ha honrrado con su presencia- Alberth dirigio una mirada a Dulcine que ya lo observava sonriendo, y con un leve asentimento de cabeza agradecio el detalle por parte de su amor secreto.- los invito a levantar sus copas y brindemos por la felicidad de estas personas tan importantes para mi ... y el resto de nuestra familia.

Despues de los deceos de salud y felicidad, la cena corrio sin impresvistos, algunos comentarios sobre la bella hija del patriarca, se hicieron presentes en las diversas mesas, era muy claro que todos estaban sorpendidos por la presencia de la rubia, casi se podria decir que se habian olvidado por completo del tan mencinado compromiso, al escuchar los diferentes murmuraciones, Eliza no podia con su fustracion y resentimiento que se acumulaban por toneladas en su corazon, miraba a Candy llena de furia, y esta le sostenia la mirada agregando una "inocente" sonrisa, no habia faltado el curiosos que deseaba saber el motivo de la tan larga asusencia de Candy, y Alberth con orgullo habia mencionado su carrera de medicina, lo cual no era una mentira por completo, pues tanto Caroline como Dulcine habian cursado esa carrera, y podian claramente disipar las dudas en caso de que se prentara algun cuestionamiento.

La cena finalizo y la orquesta anunciaba el inicio del baile, siguiendo la tradicion, los primeros en bailar debian ser los futuros esposos, pero Anthony no se veia muy dispuesto a seguir las reglas, asi que disculpandose claramente con Eliza y a vista de todos los invitados, se dispuso a cumplir son su verdadero deseo.

- Eliza, diculpame por este atrevimiento ,... pero creo que lo mas correcto en esta ocacion a falta de una celebracion de resibimiento, seria otorgar a Candy el que abra el baile, ... y estoy seguro que a ti no te molestara que yo la saque a bailar pues mi tio no puede dejar sola a nuestra distiguida invitada "La condeza de Lampierre"- El rubio se ponia de pie y se dirigia Candy sin darle la oprtunidad a Eliza de siquiera pronunciar una palabra para detenerlo, ocultando sus manos por debajo de la mesa, Eliza hacia trizas una servilleta tratando de desahogar su rabia, mientras que con una sonrisa aceptaba las palabras de Anthony .

- Me parece muy noble de tu parte este detalle. - Alberth sonreia dirigiendose a Eliza, y mirando de reojo la cara de Sara, Neil y el senior Ligan, que seguramente estaban deceando eliminarlo a el, a Candy y a su futuro yerno Anthony.

- Candy... no rechazaras esta insignificante muestra de aprecio, verdad?- Anthony la miraba directamente a los ojos y le tomaba la mano.

- Gracias, les agradesco de todo corazon, sobre todo a ti eliza, es muy lindo de tu parte.- Candy tomaba la mano de Anthony aceptando la invitacion y dirigiendose a los Ligan con un rostro lleno de "ternura y emocion" por el detalle, y no desendo perderse los rostros de cada uno de ellos.

El baile dio inicio con la pareja de rubios al centro de la pista, lejos de murmuraciones de desaprobacion para los jovenes, los invitados mencionaban la hermosa pareja que formarian si fuese Candy la prometida de Anthony, el encanto de la joven los tenia cautivados, y nadie veia mal el atreviento de Anthony,. la noche siguio su curso, y los jovenes presentes no dudaban en solicitar una pieza de baile con la hermosa rubia, ella aceptaba con una amable sonrisa y bajola aprobacion de Alberth que acompaniado por Dulcine, no l a perdian de vista, a Anthony no le habia quedado mas remedio que bailar con su futura esposa, ya que esta no le habia permitido alejarse mas de ella, lo acaparaba completamente, los Ligan trataban de llamar la mayor atencion posible, y aminorar la importancia que los presentes le brindaban a la pecosa, pero sus esfuerzos no habian tenido mucho exito, solo las personas que como ellos tenian un corazon negro y la envidia se habia adueniado de ellos, eran los que los seguian en sus comentarios de desaprobacion, pero eran un numero reducido y sin importancia, los verdaderos miembros importantes de aquel circulo social, comenzaban a comentar sobre el proyecto de que sus hijas fueran aceptadas en las universidades y asi pudieran forjarse un mejor desemvolvimiento dentro de la sociedad.

* * *

Entre la oscura bruma de la noche, un joven solitario miraba por el borde de la cubierta del Barco, sus lagrimas eran arrebatadas de sus mejillas por el frio viento que se estrellaba en su rostro, Archie sentia como su corazon adolorido se oprimia cada vez mas con el avance del barco que lo alejaba de su pais, y de sus iluciones perdidas, una y otra vez se preguntaba como era que habia caido en aquel enganio, por que Anthony si habia podido identificar la diferncia entre ... ella y Candy?, a caso su amor no era tan sincero como el de su primo?, que era lo que tanto lo habia cegado?, el siempre habia amado a Candy, pero al parecer la distancia y su anterior relacion, habian daniado ese amor, entonces porque se sentia tan dolido al descubrir que aquella chica no era en realidad Candy?, que era lo que mas le dolia?, el saber que no era Candy?, o el saber que ella le habia mentido?... no sabia con certeza, pero lo que si sabia era que apenas unos segundos despues de que saliera de la mancion de Lakewood,... su corazon ya habia comenzado a extraniarla.

* * *

Hola!- una delicada y dulce voz interrumpia la concetracion de Terry que se volvia extraniado hacia la duenia de aquella voz.

- se te ofrecia algo?- preguntaba el joven sorprendido por la precencia de Bella en su "refugio".

- No realmente, solo deceaba hablar contigo... es que me han dicho que tu conoces ya, la mayoria de las ciudades donde nos presentaremos y me gustaria saber, un poco sobre ellas,... es... es que la verdad no se mucho y por lo que he escuchado, el clima variara muchisimo... como tu ya has estado en ellas ... tal vez me podrias aconcejar un poco... sobre que tipo de ropa debo llevar conmigo.

Bella buscaba la forma de mantener una conversacion con Terry, pues varias veces ya habia intentado hablar con el y a esepcion de la vez en que casi se besan, el joven se habia portado de una manera bastante distante, y no es que ella haya sido muy amable, pero ahora, las cosas habian cambiado, y haria todo lo posible por adueniarse del corazon del actor...

- No se quien te habra dicho eso, si bien es verdad,... debes saber que yo no estudio el clima, y no es de mi importancia lo que tu quieras vestir o no, ademas tampoco soy consejero de modas, porque no vas a buscar a Karen?, ella podria ayudarte con tus "problemas".- sin darle mas importancia, Terry volvio su vista a el cuaderno que tenia entre sus manos y en el cual escribia.

- Es muy importante?- insitia Bella y questionaba sobre lo que el joven hacia.

- Que?- volvia alevantar la vista y la miraba algo molesto por la nueva interrumpcion.

- LA carta, por que es una carta, verdad?- preguntaba con inocencia y acercandose un poco para alacanzar a ver lo que el joven hacia.

- Mira... Bella,... no se que o cual es tu proposito de estarme siguiendo, pero dejame decirte que las personas como tu que les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demas, me son realmente insoportables. lo que yo este haciendo o no, es algo que no debe interesarte, asi que te pido por favor que dejes de seguirme y te mantegas al margen de mi vida, solo somos companieros de trabajo, asi que me gustaria que actuaras como tal, y si lo que buscas es una amistad, permiteme informarte que a mis amistades las elijo yo, y no me interesas.

La frialdad en las palabras del joven provoco que las lagrimas asomaran en los ojos de Bella, nunca se imagino que acercarse aTerry fuera tan dificil, Karen ya le habia advertido sobre el joven y su "distiguido caracter", y de lo mucho que a ella le habia costado lograr su amistad, pero ella no le habia dado importancia, creia que todo eran exageraciones de la actriz, pero ahora veia la realidad de las advertencias.

- disculpame,...yo solo... solo...- las palabras no salieron mas, Bella se cubrio el rostro con las manos y se alejo rapidamente de ahi.

- _Pero que me pasa?, no tenia que comportarme de esa manera, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo insoportable, y no porque me desagrade su presencia, ... sino, porque... porque... no se si podre seguir resistiendome a ella,... es,... tan parecida a Candy,... su voz, su sonrisa, ... sus gestos,... hasta su lagrimas... su lagrimas.._.- los pensamientos de Terry se detuvieron, ahora que lo mencionaba, nunca habia visto llorar a Bella, no de esa manera,... comenzo a sentirse mal, por haber provocado el llanto de la joven, algo en el corazon comenzo a oprimirlo, esa angustia, ... quiza solo era por haber recordado a Candy y su trizte rostro mojado en lagrimas la noche que ... la noche que se separaron... con un movimiento de cabeza trato de despejar su mente, no debia pensar mas en Bella, debia concentrarse en su carta, si, en esa carta en la que estaba estampando con tinta los sentimientos mas profundos de su corazon, esa carta donde le "hablaba" a candy sobre todo lo que habia sufrido al no estar a su lado, y lo mucho que anioraba lo perdonara y le permitiera acercarse a ella. estaba decidido, no importaba lo mucho que se tardara, el esperaria hasta que Candy volviera a amarlo con la misma intensidad que el.

* * *

El silencio en el "Laboratorio" de Steven se vio interrumpido por el asote de la puerta, el joven levantaba la vista de su mas reciente experimento y buscaba rapidamente a quien habia entrado de esa manera, pronto encontro a su hermana que se habia arrojado en el sofa en el que el descanzaba cuando se sentia agotado, y que recientemente se habia convertido en su confiende, sonrio levemente y se acerco a la joven que sollozaba ocultando su rostro en el comodo sofa.

- Que te pasa Bella?- Preguntaba con ternura y comenzaba a acariciar el negro cabello de su hermana. arrodillandose a su lado.

- Es.. es.. que...- no podia completar la frase, sus lagrimas no se lo permitian.

- Dejame adivinar, fuiste a buscar a Terry?...- ella asentia levemente sin levantar el rostro.- y te volvio a dejar hablando sola?- la joven negaba- entonces se porto frio y cortante, y seguro te advirtio que no te queria cerca de el y te trato con arrogancia y no dudo en ponerte en tu lugar.- La joven levantaba al fin el rostro con sorpresa, parecia que su hermano conocia ala perfecciona al actor.

- como supiste?- pregunto sorprendida.

- No lo se, solo me lo imagino, digo ,... no es difici adivinar que ya lo hayas cansado, y con el carcter que se carga ultimamente, pues supongo que eso fue lo que sucedio...- se ponia de pie y le daba la espalda encaminandose de nuevo a su mesa de trabajo.

- Steven,... que te ha sucedido?- Bella desviaba la concersacion y se enfocaba en la actitud que su hermano habia tenido ultimamente.-

- A. a que.. te refieres?- evitaba mirarla alos ojos y enfocaba su vista atravez del microscopio frente a el.

- Yo,... yo no habia querido preguntarte nada,... pero,... desde hace tiempo estas algo extranio... ya casi no conversas conmigo, y te encierras demaciado,. incluso se que no querias acompaniarnos ala gira,... y que le has pedido a papa que te permita regresar a francia... Steven,... de que estas huyendo?. - la pregunta habia sido mas que directa, desde la noche en que lo escuchara llorar despues de confesarle a sus padres sobre Anthony, Bella presentia que la memoria de Steven habia avanzado mucho mas que la de ella, pero aun no sabia si lo que le dolia a su hermano era haber recuperado los recuerdos o la parte de su vida que habia recordado.

- yo no huyo de nada,...- respondio secamente y sin despegar la vista de su "proyecto".

- Has recordado,... verdad?.- Bella se ponia de pie y olvidandose de su fustrado intento de conquista, se acercaba a su hermano. buscando su mirada.

- No... no... mas de lo que ya te he dicho- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Me estas mintiendo, yo te escuche aquella noche cuando desahogabas tu dolor,... y tambien escuche cuando te lamentabas por algo y tratabas de mencionar a alguien que no pudiste o no quisiste terminar de nombrar., porque me ocultas la verad?,... porque no quieres que sepamos que ya has recobrado la memoria- lo miraba fijamente esperando su reaccion.

- No!- se ponia de pie rapidamente y volvia a darle la espalda- no se de que estas hablando, yo no he recuperdo la memoria, y ... y... no se porque dices todo eso, yo no ... yo no...- la voz comenzo a quebrarse y no pudiendo mas con el peso de su secreto, Steven se dejo caer en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente su hemana ahogara su llanto, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, hecho la cabeza atras recargandose completemnte en el respaldo del sillon.

- Steven... yo no te voy a oblligar a decirme nada,... si no quieres... pero por favor no me digas que no has recordado nada, porque sabes que estas mintiendo- se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba tiernamente mostrando su apoyo.

- Perdoname,... yo.. no quiero destruir a nuestra familia, ... es mejor hacer de cuenta que no ha pasado nada y continuar como hasta ahora,... es verdad que he tenido mas recuerdos, y estos han sido demasiados,... pero no muy gratos,... prefiero que no sepas nada, que sigas como hasta ahora,... no vale la pena recordar nuestro pasado,... y lo que me sucedio... fue algo en contra de mi volntad... yo no deseaba recordar...- Las palabras entrecortadas,mostraban la agonia de los dias pasados, el noble corazon de Bella, se apiado del dolor de su"Hermano" y decidio no presionarlo mas, pero habia una pregunta que no queria dejar sin respuesta.

- Solo dime, ... ese nombre que no te atreviste a mencionar... era de alguien importante.?-...

- Si,... quiza lo mas importante que he recordado hasta ahora... mi hermano... Archibald ,... Corwell..

* * *

No lo puedo soportar!, esto me lo paga !- la voz chillona de Eliza interrumpia el silencio que habia reinado en su casa, con furia agarraba el primer objeto que habia aparecido ante sus ojos apenas crusara la pueta de su hogar, arrojandolo contra la pared, trataba de desahogar un poco su fustracion, su madre corria a tratar de detenerla, pues en contadas ocaciones la "ninia", habia daniado la mayoria de sus decoraciones, cuando algunos de sus caprichos no era cumplido con total satisfaccion.

- Por favor Eliza, no es momento de tus desahogos- decia sara arrancandole rapidamente de las manos el antiguo jarron regalo de la sra. Elroy, y que en realidad era el ultimo valioso que quedaba dentro de su coleccion.

- Hay Hermanita, deberias buscar un nuevo "pasatiempo" que no sea romprer cosas, es increible que con la edad que tienes aun no sepas que haciendo eso no arreglas nada- Neil se burlaba de ella y caminaba rumbo a las escaleras en busca de su habiatacion.

- Creo que tienes que hablar seriamente con tu hija, Sara, sabes muy bien que no podemos seguir haciendo gastos inecesarios. Las cosas se estan complicando ahora que Alberth volvio, y ha comenzado a revisar todos los balances y documentos de los anios en que estuvo ausente, sera muy dificil mantener nuestra antigua forma de vida, y con el regreso de Candy...

- NO LA MENCIONES- Eliza enfurecida enfrentaba a su padre, quien sin dudarlo, estampo su mano en el rostro de la joven para castigar su atrevimiento.

El rostro de desaprovacion de parte de Sara hacia su marido mostro su coraje, y corriendo aun lado de su hija trato de tranquilizarla para que no probocara a su padre nuevamente.

- REcuerda que el que manda aqui soy yo, Eliza, y que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido gracias a mi y al dinero que has derochado sin importarte en lo mas minimo, asi que de una u otra manera tienes que recuparar la fortuna que has tirado ala basura con tus constante fiestas y ... reagalitos para tus... companieros de ocacion- la furia y la verguenza en la mirada del Sr. Ligan era profunda al igual que su odio por la familia que le habia tocado llevar a cuestas- asi que si no quieres que CANDY te arrebate la unica oportunidad que tienes de llevar una vida como te gusta y que tu madre tanto aniora, sera mejor que utilices todos tus "encantos", supongo que no tendras objecion en demostrar lo "Buena" que eres. - La voz del hombre no dejaba duda del desprecio que sentia por su hija , - Sara,... el tiempo se les agota, recuerdalo. - sus ultimas palabras encerraban mucho mas de lo que el quisiera, en el fondo el no deseaba un mal destino para las personas quelo habian acompaniado por tanto tiempo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano la justicia tendria que llegar y el no estaba dispuesto a esperar para ver la ruina de los seres que habian sido lo mas importante de su existencia. con una ultima mirada se alejo a su habitacion siguiendo a Neil.

- Es un idiota!, - Eliza dejaba salira su rechazo y su dolor por la humillante bofetada,

- Es mejor no probocarlo, recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para hacernos cargo de el, nos tiene en sus manos desde que descubrio todo sobre... bueno tu ya sabes, asi que sera mejor que hagamos casos a sus venenosas palabras, desde maniana tendras que buscar algun motivo para que Anthony no se separe de ti , ya que seguramente la restriccion de que pisemos Lakewood seguira indefinidamente, una vez que logres mantenerlo suficiente tiempo a tu lado, debes de encargarte de que "No pueda safarse del compromiso", sabes muy bien alo que me refiero...- la mirada de sara era clara, sus consejos de"Buena Madre", siempre habian sido seguidos al pie de la letra, y este no seria la exepcion.

Las dos mujeres se miraron intensamente, adivinando sus pensamientos, las dos sonrieron con malicia . Las lecciones de madre a hija habias sido aprendidas sin duda, asi que sabian perfectamente que movimiento debian seguir, tenian muchas cosa pendientes aun, pero lo mas importante para ellas era hacer que Anthony no tuviera opcion alguna para retractarse.

* * *

Marcus, tienes una llamada en la oficina de Roberth!- uno de los empleados del teatro daba aviso al actor, mientras este ponia cara de asombro al igual que su acompaniante.

- Una llamada?..., estas seguro de que es para mi?, - preguntaba muy sorprendido , se volvia ver a Karen que lomiraba extraniada.

-Crei que habias dicho que no tenias ningun conocido en la ciudad...- Karen lo seguia observando sorprendida mientras una duda sobre la honestidad el joven aparecia en su interiror.

- Asi es, no se quein pueda estarme llamando, tal vez es equivocado... sera mejor que vaya a verificar.- el joven se alejaba de la actriz y su corazon comenzaba a latir con fuerza adivinando quien podria estar buscandolo.

Al llegar a la oficina, Roberth mantenia una conversacion con una mujer muy atractiva, Marcus no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ella y esto no paso desapercibido para Roberth quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, quiza... quiza esa era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas...

- Marcus, puedes usar la linea en el privado de Terry, solo date prisa, sabes que no le gustan las intromisiones en su propiedad!- Roberth miraba al recien llegado indicandole hacia donde dirigirse, y la joven ahi presente se sonrojaba al ver la insistente mirada que el guapo actor le dirigia.

- si, claro, no hay problema- Respondia el joven tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero no tuvo exito, robeth ya habia notado su naciente interes por la joven presente.

Marcus termino de prosesar las palabras de Roberth, debia darse prisa, seguramente Terry no tadaria en llegar. una vez a solas dentro del privado, tomo la bocina del telefon y espero a escuchar el click de la otra linea, seguro de que nadie escuchaba, contesto con precaucion en sus palabras.

- Si, eres tu?- adivinaba quien lo buscaba.

- vaya parece que no me has olvidado, y fue una suerte encontrar el numero de tu trabajo- la voz se escuchaba con tono de burla-

- No tengo tiempo- respondia con apuro el actor.

- Bien, bien, solo te llamo para decirte que tenemos que continuar con la segunda parte del trabajo,... ya te hemos dado demasiado descanso, asi que ... es tiempo de que termines de saldar tu cuenta. - el hombre al otro lado de la linea le recordaba parte de su pasado.

- Yo, ya no trabajo para ti, asi que dejame en paz y no me busques mas. - respondia secamente tratando de no recordar sus errores.

- Me temo que no has entendido, tu tienes una deuda y la tienes que saldar, no hay opcion, asi que sera mejor que no te haga el desentendido, necesito que me busques, ya sabes en donde encontrarme, tengo unos datos que darte y esta vez urge que te presentes. - el hombre seguia insitiendo.-

- NO, ya te dije que no trabajo mas para ti, ademas yo no tengo ninguna deuda con nadie, lo que me ayudaron lo pague con "Altos Intereses" asi que no me busques, ya no soy mas aquel joven hambriento que bucaba un poco de pan, dejame tranquilo.- el actor colgo la bocina y salio de inmediato rogando para que no volviera a sonar el telefono.

Al salir, se encontro con la dura mirada de Terry que entraba en el justo momento en que el cerraba la puerta del privado, Roberth sintio de inmediato la tension, y se puso de pie antes de que Terry comenzara una discucion.

-Terry!, no te esperaba tan temprano muchacho, y me permiti un pequenio atrevimento, necesitaba mi oficina como vez tengo visita y deje que Marcus recibiera una llamda en tu privado, espero no temolestes por la confianza que me tome. - el hombre posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del recien llegado.

- No, no hay problema - respondia el ojiazul con su habitual tono fribolo .

- Bueno yo,... yo me retiro, con su permiso,- Marcus trataba de no dar importancia ala mirada de Terry, sabia que sus palabras estaban muy lejos de ser verdad, seguramente despues lo buscaria para advertirle que no volviera ha acercarse a su oficina, pero eso ya lo aclararian despues.

- Antes de que te marches, dejame presentarte - Roberth le dirigia una mirada a Marcus haciendo que Terry notara al fin la presencia de la dama ahi presente abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver la cara de la joven.-

L a dama se ponia de pie sin ningun problema y se ponia frente a los caballeros regalandoles una sonrisa.

- Susana?- Terry no podia ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba la presencia de la rubia.

- Hola Terry- respondia con suave voz- Veo con agrado que no me has olvidado- volvia a sonreir.

- no... por supuesto que ...no,...- Terry se acercaba para saludar a su antigua companiera, espectante por lo que podia haber traido a susana de regreso.

- No nos olviden- Roberth se hacia notar, y los jovenes se volvian a mirarlos despues de su rapido saludo.- Mira susi, el es el actor pricipal de la compania Maquencie- se acercaba junto con marcus para que este estrechara la mano de la exactriz.

- un gusto concoerla seniorita,... Yo soy Marcus...- el joven tomaba la mano de la dama y besaba su dorso con galanteria y mirandola fijamente alos ojos.

- El gusto es mio, yo soy Susana ... susana Marlow.- se sonrojaba al sentir los suabes labios que tocaban su delgada mano.- disculpenme,... pero no escuche su apeido, y no se porque pero su rostro me parece conocido,...- mencionaba la rubia.

- Bueno,.. yo no...- Marcos titubeaba.

- Laforte...- Terry completaba lo que Marcus habia dejado incompleto-... Marcus Laforte,... afirmaba sonriendo de medio lado.

- No, no me suena conocido,...- respondia susana pensativa.-

- bueno tal vez es por que Marcus no pertenece a este pais, y su carrera como actor siempre ha sido en Europa, y .. pues... tu no tuviste mucho tiempo para conocer a todos...- Roberth aclaraba las dudas de susana tratando de no tocar el motivo por el que ella no sabia nada de Marcus, pues era evidente que por su Accidente no habia ni siquiera comenzado su carrera como actriz.

- Si es verdad, ... es solo que no se porque me parecio que te conocia., ... tal vez te vi en algun periodico,... o algo asi... no me hagas caso, lo que pasa es que mi cabeza esta hecha una marania. - movia delicada mente su mano y se tocaba su barbilla, un poco apenada.

- Entiendo, no se preocupe, pero creo que ahora si tengo que retirame...- Marcus se despedia con una inclinacion de cabeza hacia la dama, sin mirar a los caballeros se daba media vuelta y apresurando un poco sus pasos salia de la oficina, el joven podia sentir en su espalda la mirad de Terry que lo perseguia en cada movimiento, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

- No estaras molesto?- Roberth interrumpia la concetracion de Terry sobre el recien asusente Marcus.

- No, no, es solo que no sabia que "el" tuviera conocidos en la ciudad- respondia el actor.

- Parece que fue una llamada erronea, solo quizo despejar las dudas, de hecho no se tardo nada, apenas habia entrado cuando tu llegaste.- comentaba roberth dirigiendo su mirada ha susana para que esta afirmara sus palabras.

- Es verdad, ... no seas tan desconfiado Terry.- Susana sonreia nuevamente y se acercaba al actor para tomarse de su brazo.

- Bueno, pasemos a los negocios...- roberth volvia a tomar asiento detras de su escritorio e invitaba a sus acompaniantes ha hacer lo mismo.

- Permiteme un momento, tengo una llamada que hacer.- Terry se dirigia rapidamente a su privado.

Cerrando la puerta Terry se dirigio rapidamente al telefono estaba apunto de descolgar para marcar, cuando el aparato se dejo escuchar.

- Si?- Respondio el joven rapidamente.

- Sabia que no te alejarias, ... sera mejor que escuches atentamente, y no digas nada mas,... tienes que seguir las direcciones al pie de la letra igual que la vez pasada, solo que ahora tendras que viajar a Chicago, parece que los jefes, han escogido otro objetivo, ya no es el estupido actor, ahora se trata de una belleza, que estoy seguro no te negaras a "Atender"- sera mejor que pases esta tarde en la direccion que ya conoces ahi te entregare los datos de tu nuevo "Trabajo", solo que esta vez, ... no te perdonaran si te equivocas...- la llamada se corto apenas el hombre termino de hablar, Terry se quedo muy soprendido de aquella llamada que estaba seguro era para Marcus, ahora tendria mas tema de conversacion con su companiero actor... olvidandose de su llamada, salio hacia la oficina donde Roberth y susana Aguardaban por el.

- Todo bien?- robert cuestionaba al actor despues de mirar la expresion en su cara.

- si,... si, todo bien,... bueno y ahora si me diras que era eso tan importante que no podia esperar?- Terry toma su lugar al lado de susana y frente a Roberth, desviava la atencisn de estos que lo seguian mirado con initerrogacion.

- Pues con la gran sorpresa, que susi, nos propone una nueva obra, supongo que ya sabes que ahora se dedica a escribir,... y por los comentarios de algunos colegas parece que es muy buena. - Roberth comprendio que Terry no queria seguir siendo cuestionado por su misteriosa actitud.

- De verdad?, pues vaya sorpresa, y cual es el titulo de la obra,... preguntaba Terry volviendo su mirad a la rubia de ojos azules.

- Aun no lo he decidido completamente, la verdad es que me falta detallar la historia, pero Roberth no quiso esperar para comunicartelo, yo solo vine a preguntarle si le gustaria tomar alguno de mis escritos para que los estudiara y si alguno le parecia bueno, pues... tal vez nos podiamos poner de acuerdo para montar la obra.- aclaraba mirando a su exnovio dulcemente.

- Ya veo, y que es lo que te falta detallar de la obra que eligio Robeerth?- preguntaba con curiosidad.

- no se como lo vayas a tomar,... pero es una historia de amor... de un profundo amor... si quieres te lo puedo dejar y despues te comunicas conmigo y me aclaras algunas dudas que aun tengo sobre lo que escribi...- Susana bajaba la mirada y tomaba el escrito que tenia sobre sus piernas.

- No entiendo... porque debia ser yo quien aclare tus dudas?... que no eres tu la escritora...?- preguntaba divertido.

- No solo eso,... presisamente le comentaba a Roberth, que para llevar a cabo esta obra necesitamos primero la aprobacion de dos personas... Tu,... y... Candice.- LA rubia esperaba una reccion no muy grata por parte del Actor, era claro quela historia que habia ecrito era sobre el triangulo amoroso que se habia formado entre ellos.

- Susana... Acaso... tu...- Terry la miraba muy sorpendido...y la actriz no se atrevia mirarlo a la cara, sabia de antemano que la idea no seria aprobada.

- Perdoname,... se que no debi hacerlo, pero fue la unica manera que encontre para lograr deshacerme completamente de mis culpas, el escribir la historia recordadndo los pocos relatos que pude obtener de tus comentarios y de tus largas noches de insomnio, ademas de tus "Platicas"... durante tus visitas,... me ayudo a comprender que fui muy egoista y de que su amor era algo que jamas debio haber sido daniado por nadie, ... el escribir sobre esto... me ayudo a desahogar mi dolor, y mis sentimientos erroneos...

-No te preocupes,... entiendo,... pero no veo porque te ha gustado tanto Roberth?, -Terry desviaba su mirada de la exactriz y se dirigia a su socio.

- Pues porque es una historia de Amor incondicional, Tal como El drama deRomeo y Julieta", un amor que llego hasta el fondo de el corazon de mucha gente y estoy seguro que esta historia tambien lo hara, se que tu y Candy dejaran huella ,...-roberth parecia muy emocionado por el escrito que Susana habia realizado.

- Esta bien- Respondia Terry despues de pensarlo un poco- Pero con una condicion,...Que esto quede entre nosotros, nadie mas debe enterarse que la historia esta basada en mi vida, y por supuesto que los nombres sean cambiados completamente por otros que no tengan relacion alguna, se que sera dificil si es que mencionas lo de tu accidente y algunos otros detalles ya conocidos por el publico, pero ... estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de "maquillar" esos detalles..- TErry cellaba la propuesta,

Interiormente Terry sabia que el preparase les llevaria mucho tiempo. ademas estaba la proxima gira, eso haria que tardaran mas, y eso daba oportunidad a que Roberth cambiara de parecer, no queria negarse abiertamente, pues en los ojos de susana habia leido la ilucion quele causaba esta obra, tal vez era su manera de aclarar todos sus errores ante la gente que los rodeaba, y quiza tambien de esa forma deseaba ofrecer una discupa publica, el no queria daniar nuevamente los sentimientos de la joven, pero el revivir la dolorosa historia de su amor perdido no era algo que el deseaba. aun asi continuaria con el proyecto hasta que robeth encontrara otra obra mas interesante. despues de despedirse, susana se puso de pie dirigiendose ala salida, Terry se ofrecio a acompaniarla caballerosamente y ella acepto.

* * *

Vamos hermanita, sera mejor que te comiences a preparar, los ensayos casi comienzan y estoy seguro que Terrece no estara de humor para tus tardanzas.- Steven, en una actitud mas relajada dspues de su confecion, tomaba suavemente la mano de Bella y la invitaba a salir de su "Laboratorio".

- NO,... no tengo ganas de verlo,... puedes decir que me duele la cabeza, o que me torci un tobillo, o que me robaron los marcianos, lo que se te ocurra, pero no me hagas salir. - Bella se dejaba caer en el sillon nuevamente, despues de su no tan alentadora conversacion con Terry, sentia verguenza por su actitud. no sabia como explicaria en caso de que se le ocurriera preguntar el motivo de sus lagrimas.

- Creo que mi hermana se ha vuelto una cobarde- Steven se divertia con la actitud de su hermana.

- Steven!, claro queno soy una cobarde,... solo, solo... no deseo verlo... no ahora... nuestro encuentro por la maniana no fue muy agradable,. mejor me quedo aqui y solo mepresento ala funcion,... anda no seas malito,... ayudame...- ponia una carita con puchero, logrando que su hermano se convenciera...

- Esta bien, pero entonces tienes que irte ya, ya vez que el es muy puntual y seguramente no tardara en volver. si es que fue ha su casa, conociendolo, es lo mas seguro, siempre va ha checar si su mama esta bien, no se cual es el misterio pero ultimente se le ve bastante preocupado por la salud de su madre... en fin, sera mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien pueda verte, sino no podre inventar alguna excusa que te permita faltar a los ensayos.

- Ok,. gracias hermanito!- Bella se ponia de pie y se abrazaba a Steven para depositar un beso en la mejilla del joven.

Los dos se tomaban de la mano y salian al pasillo caminando animadamente, de pronto Bella se quedo estatica, al sentir la rigidez en el cuerpo de su hermana Steven levanto y volvio el rostro en direccion a donde su hermana fijaba su mirada, a unos escasos metros de ellos Terry conversaba amenamente con una joven para ellos desconocida, la manera en que la tomaba de la mano y sonreia era hasta el momento algo que ellos nunca habian visto, el Corazon de Bella comenzo a agitarse, era como si el dolor que estaba sintiendo no fuera nuevo, sino algo que estaba dormido en su interior y habia despertado de improbiso, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas desvio el rotro tratando de evitar mirarlos, quizo caminar rapidamente tomandose del brazo de su hermano y haciendo que el tambien se apresurara, pero fue muy tarde su reaccion, Terry habia continuado su camino al lado dela joven y sin que lo planearan los cuatro habian coincidido al llegar al pasillo que los dirigia a la salida del teatro, cuando estuvieron frente e frente los cuatro cruzaron miradas de sorpresa, Bella trato de ocultar su rotro par que no notaran sus lagrimas, pero fue muy tarde, Terry ya havia visto su trizteza, susana , se soprendio cuanto el Actor la solto rapidamente y pudo persivir su nerviosismo, Steven no supo como reaccionar, y con su humor de siempre solo se limito a sonreir a la asustada joven que lo miraba curiosa, y tratando de adivianr la reaccion de su acompaniante. Terry se habia sorprendido de su propia reaccion, sentia muy profundo el dolor reflejado en las negras pupilas de la joven frente a el, sobre todo sentia una angustia al ver que ella se negaba a mirarlo y mantenia su rostro con la mirada fija en la salida que estaba a su derecha, como deseando salir corriendo de aquel lugar, y el sentia que no podria resisitirse a salir corriendo tras ella para detenerla.

* * *

**Hola a Todosssssssssss!**

**Nuevamente aqui les dejo un capitulomas de esta historia, esperando siga siendo de su agrado y que sigan leyendo cada capitulo que les comparto con la esperanza de que les guste , Gracias mil a todas a quellas personas que me regalan unos mituos de su tiempo para seguir compartiendo conmigo esta pequenia locura,... como siempre les pido me dejen saber s opinion por medio de un review...si les gusta, si no les gusta, o que creen que podria pasar... les dejo un abrazote escrito y mis mas siinceros desos de que se encuentren bien y que la felicidad los siga dia a dia llenando su mundo de colores y alegria... bendiciones...**

**Akire.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 23**

**Cuando el Amor Existe.**

Las semanas corrieron rapido, mayo habia quedado en el pasado al igual que el cumpleanios de Candy,Anthony, Alberth, Caroline, y Dulcine, habian hecho un picnic en el jardin de las rosas, en remembranza al dia que Anthony habia elegido como cumpleanios de la Pecosa, una celebracion muy intima en donde solo los que mas amaban a Candy y sabian su verdad se reunieron, habia sido un dia muy lindo lleno de recuerdos que los dos rubios habian decidido compartir con Dulcine y Caroline, habian pasado una dia inolvidable lejos de todo lo que los rodeaba, se habian encerrado en una burbuja en donde solo ellos cuatro existian y reian con las anecdotas de los jovenes recordando cada travesura y cada dia triste que habia existido en la vida de su extraniada y aniorada Candy, Caroline y Dulcine habian podido conocer mas a fondo a su hermana por medio de estos relatos,, pero ahora todo habia quedado atras al igual que la partida de Archie.

La fecha para el dia mas aniorado por Eliza ya estaba mas que cercano, solo una semana mas y su vida seria todo lo que siempre habia deseado. la joven se la vivia dia a dia recorriendo las tiendas para renovar su guardaropa, comprando cuanta joya se le antojaba, presumiendo en cada pequenio evento y gran festejo que en el circulo social en que se desenvolvia se llevara acabo, no habia quien pudiera soportarla, cada vez eran menos las personas que se detenian a charlar con ella pues ya sabian de memoria sus temas de conversacion, era increible como tanta vanidad y sobervia podian existir dentro de una sola persona y aunque eran contados los eventos en los que Anthony la acompaniaba, para ella lo mportante era que el segia adelante con el compromiso, al parecer ni siquiera la presencia de Candy que ella tanto temia lo habian hecho cambiar de opinion, por supuesto tambien habia tenido sus malos momentos cuando en algun evento la distiguida "seniorita Andrey" se prentaba y atraia como iman la atencion de todos los presentes dejandola a ella completamente opacada, y mas cuando con una dulce sonrisa la elegante dama la saludaba, para ella esa sonrisa mas que un saludo era una bofetada que heria su orgullo.

Dulcine y Alberth, habian seguido su "Amistad", cada dia se sentian mas coordinados en cuanto sus gustos y forma de ser, era como si los pensamientos de uno se complementaran con los del otro. dia a dia habian hido sintiendose mas unidos, y su constante busqueda de soluciones para la vida de sus hermanas y los problemas que los rodeaban, los mantenia unidos diariamente, incluso Alberth habia comenzado a sentir en Dulcine, lo duce que seria la vida de un matrimonio, en donde el esposo llega a casa y comparte con su esposa los problemas diarios del dia, y ella comprensiba y cooperativa le ayuda opinando al respecto, encontrando asi entre los dos la mejor solucion, Pero , el creia que ella solo lo veia como un simple amigo, y que tal vez alguien esperaba su regreso en Francia, sin adivinar que el mayor deseo de la joven era quedarse a su lado en America.

La tia Abuela, con el paso de los dias y al ver la expresion del rostro de Anthony, habia comenzado a sentir remordimientos, era claro que en la mirada de su nieto preferido no habia ni una chispa de alegria, habia una convinacion de sentimientos que ella no lograba desifrar, varias veces habia tratado de persuadirlo en cuanto la decicion de su matrimonio, pero el le ponia un alto aludiendo que "no queria hablar del Asunto", con la presencia y la amena platica de "Candy" que discreta mente se introducia en los sentimientos de la anciana, el corazon de la Tia, habia comenzado su cambio, ahora veia un poco mas alla de las apariencias, y esto la hacia sentirse culpable, muy culpable, en varias ocaciones cuando veia lo lejano que estaba la relacion de Candy y Anthony de convertirse mas alla de una sincera y cariniosa amistad, los remordimientos llegaban a ella haciendola bajar la mirada, sabia que si ella hubiera aceptado desde el principio el carinio que existia entre ellos, ahora Anthony brillaria con la misma luz que hacia tantoa anios atras, pero todo indicaba que era demaciado tarde. y el tiempo separados no habia perdonado su relacion daniandola profundamente.

Caroline habia continuado su vida aparentando que Candy vivia en ella, eran muy parecidas en gustos y manera de ser, solo que ella al parecer y por lo que los demas comentaban tenia un poco mas de vanidad y fortaleza, no podia negarlo, le gustaba la vida social pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutar su vida al lado de su Hermano y parientes que amaban la naturaleza, era como si ella estuviera dividida entre la forma de vida en que habia crecido y la vida que su padre le heredara por medio de la sangre, esa vida llena de libertad y amor hacia lo que nada tenia que ver con la sociedad, era como vivir en perfecto equilibrio , la perfecta conbinacion del amor de sus padres. siendo Candy: estaba llena de alegria y asi se lo mostraba a los demas, sin embargo, siendo Caroline, moria lentamente cada dia que pasaba sin saber nada sobre el joven que le habia robado el corazon desde el primer dia en que lo vio, Archie, quien ni siquiera se habia dignado a enviar una nota para indicar como se encontraba, nada, todo era silencio desde el dia en que habia partido. como deseaba que las cartas y los regalos que llegaba a la manion de Lakewod, fueran por parte de el , desaba intensamente que algun dia el la amara como sin duda Terry amaba a Candy, cada que entraba a su habitacion y veia las muestras de amor que el Actor le enviaba a su hermana y la cantidad de Cartas que se habian acumulado dentro del cajon de su tocador, donde seguramente el joven declaraba una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a la pecosa, sentia en su corazon un profundo hueco, que quiza nunca se llenaria.

* * *

Terry mantenia su mirada en algun punto lejano de la ciudad, observaba desde el borde en el tejado del teatro, aun recordaba el rostro de Bella cuando dias atras se habian topado justo cuando el salia con Susana, habia experimentado el mismo dolor angustiante que aquella tarde cuando presisamente por el accidente de la exactris se habian separado, aquel dolor que habia iniciado desde el momento en que cruso su mirada con aquellas verdes esmeraldas llevando a susana entre sus brazos y sintiendo como cada vez se volvia mas pesada, el dolor que miro en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, habian encendido una interminable angustia que le quemaba el alma desde ese mismo segundo, y que habia sentido con la mima intensidad pero ahora al cruzarse con unos ojos obcuros como la noche.

Su turbacion no le habia permitido reaccionar de manera indiferente como el deseaba, pero su autocontrol no le permitio ir mas alla de un simple y cortez saludo, ni por cortecia se habia detenido a presentar a Susana, y despues de un frio "Buenas Tardes", habia tomado el brazo de la rubia y se habia alejado presuroso hacia la salida, una vez ahi, se habia entretenido platicando de tribialidades, para no permitirle a su excompaniera que lo cuestionara con las multiples dudas que se reflejaban en sus pupilas, y despues de una despedida monotona y sin ningun significado, se habia alejado del lugar evitando encontrarse nuevamente con Bella y Steven que tambien salian del teatro. Pero en su mente no se habia borrado ni por un instante la imagen del Triste rostro de Bella Maquencie.

Al notar que la tarde Caia, y escuchando que lo llamaban Terry volvio al interior del teatro, un joven lo esperaba al final de la escalerilla.

- Que sucede?- respondio sin ningun tipo de emocion.

- disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero Roberth desea hablar con usted, ademas me pidieron que le entregara esta Carta.- el joven le extendia un sobre blanco con un sello mu conocido para el.

- Quien te entrego esta Carta?- pregunto tomando el sobre de inmediato.

- La trajo un mensajero, pero no dejo ningun mensaje en particular, despues de entregarmela se marcho.- el joven respondia y se daba media vuelta para continuar con sus labores.

- Gacias- respondia el actor antes de que el joven se marchara.

con el sobre en sus manos, comenzo a caminar hacia la oficina donde Roberth estaba esperando, su corazon se habia acelerado, estaba nervioso y emocionado, guardo el sobre en la bolsa interior de su saco y prefirio esperar, queria estar completamente solo, no queria que nadie lo interrumpiera, si su presentimiento era cierto posiblemente esa carta era la respuesta que durante todas esas semanas habia estado aniorando con tanto deseo, seguramente en aquella hoja dentro del interior del sobre, estaban escritas las palabras que lo volverian completamente a la vida permitiendole acercarse a su eterno amor, si, esa era la respuesta de Candy, de "Su Candy". trato de controlarse un poco antes de entrar a la oficina, a unque siendo un gran actor, creia que esta ves le seria imposible ocultar la felicidad que seguramente se reflejaba en su rostro, respiro profundo y abrio la puerta. se sorprendio un poco al ver que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Franck tambien estaba en la oficina, a pesar de que habian estado trabajando juntos en esa union de las companias, Franck nunca se habia hecho presente en las reuniones entre el Y Roberth, el Sr. Maquencie solo se limitaba a cumplir con lo que ellos acordaban, pero al parecer lo que discutirian seria un poco mas de su interes.

- Buenas Tardes!- saludo cortesmente extendiendo la mano para hacer fisico el saludo.

- Hola Terry, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- REspondia Roberth y extendia la mano devolviendo el saludo.

- buenas Tardes Terrece- Respodia Franck estrechado la mano del joven.

- Sucede algo grave?- Terry los miraba con mucha intriga por la presencia de Franck, esperando la respuesta tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Roberth.

- Realmente no, es solo que ... parece que los Maquencie nos dejan...- respondia Roberth con una ligera molestia.

- No entiendo, La gira comienza en un par de dias, y a estas alturas sera imposible cancelar sin que nos lluevan un sin fin de demandas por incumplimiento...- Terry miraba de frente a Franck.

- Creo que Roberth no lo dijo correctamente.- Franck lo miraba con una sonrisa. - no estamos abandonando la gira, Bella continuara con ustedes hasta la ultima presentacion, solo Dianey, Steven y yo, regresaremos a Francia...se han presentado algunos problemas... y no podemos ignorarlos, no desamos dejar sola a nuestra hija pero al parecer no tenemos opcion- miraba a Roberth que mantenia el contraro en las manos.

- si no es indiscrecion preguntar... podria saber porque ninguno de ustedes puede quedarse?- A Terry le parecia extranio, en lo poco que habia visto esos ultimos meses la relacion de los Maquencie era muy estrecha, era claro que el carinio que los unia era enorme, no comprendia porque ahora se estaba dando aquella situacion.

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que Steven ha presentado unos problemas de salud muy importantes para nosotros... Dianey no quiere dejarlo solo y Bella le ha pedido que viaje con el,... esa es nuestra primer prioridad... y por otro lado en mis empresas se han estado presentando algunas irregularidades de suma importancia, y en el teatro ha habido algunos problemas legales que sin duda tengo que resolver personalmente, ya sabes "Cuando el gato no esta... Los ratones hacen fiesta"... y ahora estoy corriendo el riesgo que el gobierno se apodere de mi propiedad, habia estado retrasando el viaje para poder cumplir con ustedes pero ahora que se ha presentado el problema de Steven no puedo ni quiero dejarlo para despues. hemos estado revisando el contrato y no es muy necesario que yo continue aqui, no rompo ninguno de los puntos estipulados mientras Bella cumpla hasta la ultima funcion, despues de eso, ella vovera a casa con nosotros.- Franck no se veia muy convensido de dejar a su hija, Terry podia verlo claramente en sus ojos.

- Comprendo... - respondia el actor pensativo- sin duda la obra no seria lo mismo sin Bella,... pero no me gustria imponerles una separacion, se que ella esta muy apegada a su familia y sin duda el quedarse sola no es uno de sus deseos, si lo hace solo por cumplir con el contrato,... yo creo que podemos hacer una exepcion- Miraba a Roberth- el papel puede ser cubierto por Karen y si deseas que tus actores vuelvan contigo- decia dirigiendose a Franck,- no veo ningun problema, despues de todo la obra ya la hemos puesto en escena anteriormente asi que solo sera cuestion de que algunos de nuestros actores tomen los lugres que quedaran vacios. - Terry mostraba mucha seguridad en sus palabras, sabia lo dificil que podria ser para Bella estar sola en un pais al que no pertenecia.

- No!- Bella se introducia a la oficina sin anunciar su llegada.- Muchas gracias, pero no sera necesario, yo me quedare al frente como responsable de nuestros actores, ellos necesitan el trabajo y no podemos quitarselos asi como asi, los problemas internos de nuestra familia no tiene porque daniar la vida de nuestros compaieros de trabajo, asi que yo me hare responsable por cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar por parte de ellos, ademas, la palabra de mi padre siempre se ha cumplido y esta no sera la excepcion, ellos tiene que partir, pero yo tomare el lugar de mi padre hasta que la gira termine y nuestro compromiso con la compania Hataway llegue a su fin- la joven se veia firme en su decicion.

- Ya han escuchado quien tiene la ultima palabra - Franck sonreia y se ponia de pie para tomar a Bella entre sus Brasos depositando un beso en su negra cabellera.- como ven mi hija es muy responsable y ha sido ella quien ha tomado la decicon de quedarse. yo estaba dispuesto a hacerme responsable por los porblemas que su ausencia pudiera provocar pero ... como ven es una mujer de palabra. y yo confio en que nos sabra representar muy bien como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.- el orgullo y la tristeza se mesclaban el la mirada de Franck.

- Ya veo,...- Terry miraba un poco distante, - pues si tu hija esta dispuesta a cumplir con el contrato no veo ninguna irregularidad que tratar, y si esa es su decicion final...- Terry se ponia de pie insinuando que tenia mas cosas que hacer.

- Pues si tu no tienes ningun problema en que Bella se haga cargo, yo no tengo ninguna objecion, estonces todo queda como simpre y no me queda mas que decearle un buen viaje- Roberth se ponia de pie y extendia su mano hacia su "viejo Amigo ".

- Les agradesco sinceramente que acepten que sea Bella quien cumpla hasta el final con mi parte, se que aqui no es muy comun aceptar que una mujer interfiera en deciciones de Negocios,.. sinceramente muchas Gracias- FRanck estrechaba la mano de Roberth y despues la de Terry.

- y cuando partiran?- Preguntaba Terry mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

- Esta misma Noche...- Franck respondia mientras Bella bajaba la mirada.

- se que tal vez no sea de mi incunbencia pero... piensan dejar a Bella en el hotel en el que han estado?- el actor sentia la necesidad de saber.

- Si. - respondia la joven - seguire ahi ,... no sera lo mismo sin mis padres pero... estare acompaniada por Marcus y por el resto de los actores.- sonreia mirando los rostros de sorpresa de Roberth y Terry.

- No es que quiera entrometerme en su vida,... pero dejar a una seniorita como Bella sin ninguna compania de confianza...- Roberth parecia no aprobar la decicion.

- Marcus es de nuestra entera confianza, ademas los demas miembros de la compania son como mi segunda familia, estare bien.- Respondia la chica sin ningun temor.

- No es que quiera contradecirte,... pero ultimamente he visto a Marcus un poco retirado de ustedes y los demas actores de su compania tambien tiene otros "asuntos" mas que atender, no creo que puedan estar contigo el tiempo necesario ... si no te molesta, y si tus padres estan de acuerdo... puedo hablar con mi madre para que te reciba en su casa, despues de todo ella fue una gran amiga de Franck y Dianey, estoy seguro que le encantara recibirte y tenerte como huesped el tiempo que sea necesario, antes de que partamos.- La sugerencia de Terry era un poco posesiva, no sabia porque habia sentido cierto coraje cuando Bella Menciono a Marcus contanta familiaridad. y eso habia provocado en el la necesidad de alejarla de ese actor.

- No me parece mala idea hija, creo que estarias mas segura en casa de Lyly- La familiaridad con que Franck se refirio a Eleonor, provoco un sentimiento de nostalgia en Roberth y no pudo evitar que se reflejara en su rostro, esto no paso desapersivido ante Terry que estaba frente a el.

- Papa, no me gustaria dar molestias, ademas faltan solo unos dias para que salgamos de gira...

- Lo se pero me sentiria mas seguro si aceptaras el ofrecimiento de Terry, no tuvimos la oportunidad de verla pero estoy seguro que nos perdonara, ademas creo que tu madre deseaba entregarle algo pero no se presento la oportunidad, que te parece si haces eso por nosotros, asi nos podemos ir mas tranquilos.

- Esta bien, pero por lo menos debian llamar ustedes por telefono, me sentiria un poco mejor a solo llegar como invitada de Terrece.- Bella no habia dejado que su sonrisa desapareciera y veia a Terry que parecia un poco confundido por la exprecion de Roberth quien a su vez se habia quedado algo pensativo.

- Pasa algo?- Pregunto Franck al ver la actitud de sus acompaniantes.

- No... no,,.. - Respondia los dos al unisono.

- Creo que tu padre tiene razon, sera mejor que aceptes la proopusta de Terry, - Roberth se habia perdido de la ultima parte de la conversacion entre Bella y su padre.- Bueno yo los dejo, ya saben el trabajo nunca termina, sera mejor que vuelva ala oficina a detallar algunos contratos,- Roberth Daba la espalda y serraba la puerta detras de si.

- Y bien que decidiste?- preguntaba el actor ante la mirada extraniada de Bella y Franck, pues parecia que no habia escuchado lo que la chica habia respondido.

- Agradecemos mucho tu ofrecimiento y por supuesto que aceptamos la invitacion, Ahora mismo Buscare a Dianey para que hable y agradesca personalmente a Lyly- con una sonrisa y extendia su mano para agradecer al actor la amabilidad para con su hija.

Una vez terminados los detalles del viaje Dianey hablo a casa de Elonor con el numero que Terry le habia otorgado, el joven no veia la necesidad de tanta formallidad pero en fin acepto, ahora solo esperarian a que la funcion terminara y Bella acompaniaria a sus padres y a su hermano al puerto para despedirlos.

Como cada noche, la funcion habia sido un rotundo exito, un par de representaciones mas y se daria por terminada la temporada y darian inicio a los preparativos finales de la gira, serian un par de meses los que estarian viajando a lo largo y ancho del pais, Bella sabia que extraniaria a su familia, pero a cambio tendria la oportunidad de estar cerca de Terry, viviendo en la misma casa podria conocerlo un poco mas, aunque en su corazon sentia que lo conocia de toda la vida.

Al salir de su camerino completamente cambiada, Bella se dirigio hacia la salida donde sus padres ya la esperaban para partir, Caminaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto se topo a la joven que hubiera visto con Terry, Susana, bajo la mirada rapidamente al sentirla cerca, no podia desifrar el porque sentia cierto rechazo hacia esa bella joven, era claro que mantenia una relacion con Terry, y que eso le provocaba cierto disgusto, pero lo que sentia hiba mas alla de eso, una mezcla de sentimientos que no comprendia, Trizteza, compasion, rabia, celos, temor, ...mas que nada temor, temor de sufrir, no queria verla, aquella joven de rostro dulce y amable le probocaba resentimiento, como si en algun momento de su vida le hubiera causado un gran dolor, dando un profundo suspiro y sintiendo como la joven se detenia justo frente a ella Bella levanto la mirada.

- Hola!- Saludaba susana con una sonrisa.

- Que tal - Respondia Bella sin ninguna expresion en su rostro.

- Tu eres Bella Maquencie verdad?,- Preguntaba la rubia sin dejar de sonreir.

- Si, y tu eres...?- Respondia presintiendo que su nombre le doleria.

- Susana, Susana Marlow.- Respondia la ojiazul sin dejar de sonreir y mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

En el momento en que Bella escucho el nombre de la exactriz, viendo ahora claramente su rostro, las imagenes comenzaron a invadir su mente como si fuera una pelicula que avanza con rapidez, comenzo a sentir una angustia enorme con cada flashazo que llegaba a su mente, las imagenes corrian una tras otra, la bella joven en el escenario , subiendo a un carrueja en medio de una multitud y al lado de un hobre al cual no podia ver completamente, despues al pie de una esclera en lo que parecia ser un elegante hotel, y de pronto la joven llorando amargamente mientras intentaba suicidarse, la espalda de un joven que la levantaba lentamente del suelo en medio de una suave tormenta de nieve, y de nuevo el rostro lloroso de Susana suplicandole que no se lo quitara . un dolor que la quemaba en el pecho comenzo a inundarla completamente, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad, se llevo una mano al rostro tratando de cubrir sus lagrimas mientras con la otra se presionaba el pecho tratando de contener el dolor, Susana la miraba extraniada, la voz de Terry se escucho detras de Bella.

- Que sucede?- Preguntaba angustiado y mirando a Bella que parecia ausente.

- no lo se... solo se puso asi de pronto- Respondia susana.

- Bella,... Bella,,,, Te sientes bien?- Terry la llamaba tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos.

La voz de Terry la volvio de su pequenio trance y sin comprender el motivo, al ver a Terry y a Susana juntos, frente a ella, sintio la necesidad de huir de aquel lugar.

- No,...no es nada,... estoy bien,...- respondia de prisa comenzando a caminar rapidamente dirigiendose a la salida, y dejando a Terry y a Susana muy confundidos.

Antes de llegar a donde sus padres la esperaban, se detuvo para limpiar un poco su rostro, aun sentia el dolor en su pecho, no alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que sus pensamientos le habian revelado, estaba muy confundida, pero sin duda aquella chica le habia causado una gran angustia y dolor en el pasado.

* * *

La tarde estaba apunto de terminar, el cielo se cubria con diferentes tonalides que hiban desde el rosa a un rojo profundo, la brisa que corria en aquellos momentos arrancaba algunos petalos en el jardin de las rosas aumentando el delisioso aroma, Anthony caminaba por el centro de los pequenios pasillos del lugar, estaba muy pensativo, habia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que necesitaban una solucion, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, un pequenio y apenas aludible solloso llego a su oidos. comenzo a buscar con la mirada el lugar de donde provenia, al lado del pequenio "kiosco" en el centro del jardin, sentada en el suelo echa un ovillo Caroline ocultaba su rostro entre la tela de las faldas de su vestido, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba sus flexionadas piernas, era evidente que estaba llorando, y sin duda el sabia el motivo, comenzo a acercarse tratando de ahogar sus pasos en la suavidad del cesped, cuando llego a donde se encontraba la joven, se sento silencioso a su lado, esperando a que ella notara su presencia, no tardo mucho en escuchar la voz de Caroline.

- Que haces aqui?.- Pregunto entre sollosos.

- Nada,... disfrutando del atardecer, - Anthony respondio con voz dulce y serena.

- Podrias... disfrutar en otra parte?- Caroline no queria que la vieran llorar.

- Podria,... pero no lo deseo,... se cual es el motivo de tus lagrimas, y tu deseo de estar sola,... y me duele ver que te estes dando por vencida de esta manera. - Anthony trataba de sacar a flote la conversacion que Caroline necesitaba y que habia estado oprimiendo en su pecho.

- no se puede dar por vencido si no ha hexistido ninguna batalla...- Respondia con voz entrecortada.

- Peor aun,... estas llorando por algo que nunca te esforsaste por obtener, o lo hisiste?.-

- Calro que lo hise- Levvantaba al fin el rostro. - Trate de que el se diera cuenta de lo que sentia pero..

- Trato Caroline o trato Candy?- La miraba a los ojos- sabes, cuando se esta confundido no puedes pensar claramente, el veia en ti un suenio de su pasado, un anhelo por lo que no logro obtener anteriormente, y al ver que su esperanza se habia perdido completamente al descubrir la verdad, el dolor lo volvio a invadir cegando sus sentimientos. y lo peor es que aunque tu hayas sido quien estaba a su lado el solo veia a Candy, y penso que ella le correspondia al fin, yo estoy seguro que el tambien pudo notar la diferncia entre tu y 'La pecosa" pero sus deceos lo obligaron a no verla, sin embargo yo te puedo asegurar que el te ama, que se enamoro de Caroline aun sin saberlo, solo que necesita que sea ella y no Candy la que se lo demuestre.- El rubio la miraba con una sorisa alentandola para que cambiara su actitud.

- Pero... yo... no se como hacerlo.- Caroline volvia el rostro hacia el frente viendo las rosas que se mecian con la suave brisa.

- Ahora la distancia los separa, pero te gustaria que te escribiera, verdad?... y que piensas... que sentiria el, si fueras tu quien le escribiera?.- la sopresa en el rostro de Caroline le arrancaba una lijera risa a Anthony.

- Pero...pero... yo.. no... ademas ... ni siquera se donde esta?.

- Esa escusa no vale, si yo logro averiguar su paradero,... le escribirias?- insistia el rubio

Caroline sentia su corazon acelerarse, las palabras de Anthony eran verdad, ella habia tratado de demostrarle su carinio y su amor siendo Candy, ahora le tocaba a Caroline hacer que Archie se diera cuenta que lo amaba como seguramente Candy nunca lo haria y que el tambien la amaba a ella y no a su hermana. asi que tomando valor y aunque la idea de Anthony sonara un poco ... fuera de lo normal. tomo su decicion.

- Si, si lo hare,... pero estas seguro que puedes encontrarlo?- tenia duda.

- Ya lo encontre!...- respondia el rubio con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Anthony se ponia de pie y le extendia su mano amablemente a Caroline para ayudarla ha hacer lo mismo, con su respuesta el rostro de Caroline habia cambiado en una milesima de segundo, el brillo en sus verdes pupilas habia vuelto y sus labios se extendian en una hermosa sonrisa. Anthony se sentia reconfortado, se habia esforzado por lograr encontrar a Archie de quien no sabian nada, pero que conociendolo habia sido facil adivinar hacia donde se habia dirigido, sin lugar a dudas Londres habia sido un lugar que dejo huella en el corazon de su primo, siguiendo sus instintos y hablando con algunos socios de las empresas Andrey, logro hubicar el paradero de Archie y la direccion era clara, Los Andrey siempre mantenian propiedades en las grandes ciudades. y al no haver movimiento en la cuenta bancaria del ojimiel, era indudable que se encontraba en esa propiedad. estaba confirmado, ahora solo faltaba que la primera carta se escribiera, y dependiendo de la habilidad de Caroline para convenserlo de sus sentimientos, seria el tiempo que Archie tardaria en volver.

* * *

El barco anunciaba su partida, Bella agitaba su mano en el viento despidiendo a sus padres y a su hermano, Steven habia decidido partir para ocultar su verdad y evitar el sufrimiento en su familia, habia estado investigando sobre si mismo y habia encontrado que ya habia sido dado por muerto y que su anterior familia lo habia aceptado, por la fecha que habia encontrado, lo mas seguro era que su hermano ya se hubiera recobrado por su perdida, no tenia caso herir alas personas que ahora compartian con el y que habian llenado su vida cuando se encontro solo y necesitado de carinio, el era feliz al lado de los Maquencie y no queria herirlos, y aun que sabia que Bella era parte de su pasado no encontraba aun la respuesta a su parentesco, por lo que habia encontrado a parte de el y de un primo que muriera anteriormente no habia ninguna perdida mas dentro de la familia Andrey, aun no encontraba la verdad sobre Anthony por que no habia nada en los periodicos que hablaran sobre el, mas que su futuro matrimonio con Eliza Ligan, faltaban muchas cosas por encontrar, pero el no deseaba hacerlo ,por eso habia tomado la decicion de volver a Francia, pero sus padres no habian querido dejarlo solo, pensaban que se encontraba en medio de una depresion y que talves esto lo llevaria atomar la decicion equivocada, Bella habia insistido en que Dianey viajara con el para que no se sintiera solo y que en unos meses mas ella se reuniria con ellos, Franck tenia asuntos que resolver asi que la desicion habia sido tomada, mas que por unanimidad por imposicion de Bella, ella tambien tenia miedo de que su familia se perdiera.

Viendo el barco desaparecer en la lejania, Bella dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, la noche era fria y ella habia olvidado su abrigo, aunque sus padres habian hablado con Eleonor para que la recibiera en su casa, ella despues de Ver a Terry al aldo de Susana y de lo que habia sentido y los recuerdos que habia tenido, prefirio seguir en el hotel, pero se lo habia ocultado a sus padres, ya iria despues a disculparse personalemten con la madre de Terry y a entregarle lo que su madre le enviaba. un escalofrio provocado por el viento helado la recorrio de pies a cabeza haciendola estremecer y ha cruzar sus brazos para frotarlos con sus manos buscando un poco de calor, estaba a punto de girarse para comenzar su camino de regreso, cuando sintio como alguien depositaba en sus hombros una larga gabardina para cubrirla del frio, se quedo paralizada, sin saber como reaccionar, escucho la voz de la persona a sus espaldas y que aun mantenia las manos sobre sus hombros reconociendolo inmediatamente mientras su corazon se aceleraba.

- La noche es fria, sera mejor volver al hotel para que levantes tus cosas e ir a casa.- Terry separaba al fin sus manos liberanado a Bella.

- Gracias, - respondia ella sin volver a mirarlo, su corazon seguia latiendo apresuradamente y sus lagrimas caian aun mas intensamente.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, espero que sea de su agrado y si no... pues dejenme saberlo para mejorar... gracias a todas la chicas que me han seguido cada capitulo. agradesco infinitamente sus reviews... y a los que no me han enviado un review pero igual me leen, pues gracias mil tambien... continuamos en el camino... y pronto llegaremos al fin,... solo espero que me acompanien hasta el ultimo capitulo... sinceramente les envio mis agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de los que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo... y mil bendiciones ... que la vida les regale alegria y felicidad cada dia y que los llene de luz en todo momento... nos seguimos leyendo!...Akire.**


	22. Chapter 22

**capitulo XXIV**

**Revancha.**

LA noche cubria la ciudad con su fria capa, el silencio era todo lo que se podia escuchar por las calles de aquella area residencial a las orillas de la ciudad de New Yorck, por lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir, era una zona exclusiva, las recidencias que ahi se establecian eran sin lugar a dudas muy elegantes y con un extenso tereno, era claro que los propietarios de esas casas pertenecian al mas distinguido circulo social, Bella obserbava en silencio lo maravilloso de aquel lugar, no habia mencionado ni una palabra desde que Terry la encontrara llorando en el puerto, se sentia sola, muy sola, ahora que no estaban ni sus padres ni sus hemanos, comenzaba a sentir el peso de la soledad. Terry obserbava a la joven a su lado, el tampoco habia pronunciado palabra desde que la cubrio con su gabardina para protegerla del frio, en silencio habia conducido hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Bella, y pasientemente la habia esperado a que recogiera sus pertenencias, despues de unos instantes la joven aparecio frente a el y con el mismo silencio y sin levantar la mirada espero a que el abriera la puerta para tomar nuevamente el asiento del copiloto, era extranio que se sintiera comodo con aquel silencio, quiza si otra persona hubiera sido ya hubiera perdido el control por la actitud de la joven, pero no, no, el , verla tan silenciosa le producia una sensacion de extrania calma, llevandola a su lado era como si por fin tuviera algo que hubiese estado buscando y al encontrarlo le hubiera dado la paz que el necesitaba, era increible lo que podia sentir con aquella chica a la que apenas unos mese atras conociera frente a aquel cafe franses, lo mas ironico era que sentia conocerla de toda la vida, y constante mente le recordaba a una rubia de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora que tenia atrapado su corazon, pero entonces, que era lo que sentia por Bella?, amor no, no eso no podia ser, su corazon le pertenecia a Candy y a nadie mas, sacudio levemente su cabeza en senial de negacion por los pensamientos que habian atravezado por su mente, y trato de concentrarse en el camino nuevamente.

- Ya llegamos- Terri anunciaba, mientras estacionaba el auto frente a una de las mas hermosas casas.

- ...- Bella no respondio, solo asintio con la cabeza y espero a que Terry se bajara y le abriera la puerta como el caballero que era.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas en senial de que aun los esperaban, era casi media noche. La puerta se abrio sorpresivamente dejando ver a la propietaria que los recibia con una enorme sonrisa. Bella se sorprendio cuando al pasear su vista tratando de reconocer a la bella dama, se topo con un vietre algo abultado, pero prefirio no hacer comentario alguno.

- bienvenida querida.- Eleonor la saludaba con una gran sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos para estrecharla cariniosamente.

- Por favor Eleonor, vas a sofocar a Bella...- Terry se dirigia a su madre con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que la rubia soltara a su acompaniante para acercarse a saludarla.

- No seas celoso, ... y dejame verte que ya tenias dias sin venir a casa.

Al escuchas a quellas palabras Bella s sorprendio, pues estaba segura de que Terry habia comentado que asisitia a ver a su madre cada tarde, en fin aquellos no eran sus problemas.

- Buenas noches seniora - saludo al fin Bella una vez que se vio libre del abrazo de Eleonor y recobrando la respiracion, dio un par de pasos a un lado para que Terry pudiera acercarse a saludar a su madre.

Despues del agradable recibimiento, todos pasaron al interior de la recidencia donde Richard los aguardaba.

- Buenas noches Richard,.. Te presento a Bella Maquencie, - Saludando a su padre Terry hacia la presentacion de su acompaniante.

- Buenas noches hijo- respondia al saludo- Un gusto concerla personalmente Bella, espero que se sienta como en su casa el tiempo que este con nosotros.

- Muchas gracias senior Granchester, - L a respuesta de Bella fue corta pero amable y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- supongo que vendran cansados despues de un dia tan dificil, sobre todo para ti Bella, pero espero que te sientas comoda con nosotros. si deseas descansar con gusto te mostrare tu habitacion.

- Ely, por que no dejas que sea TErry quien lo haga, sabes que no puedes agitarte mucho y subir las escaleras no creo que sea muy recomendable para ti.

- Richar Tiene Razon, asi que si a Bella no le importa yo le indicare su dormitorio para que pueda descansar, estoy seguro que viene muy cansada. - Terry se volvia a ver a Bella esperando su respuesta.

- Gracias, por mi no hay ningun problema, y le agradecere bastante, ya que si me encuentro un poco cansada y maniana me espera un dia un poco dificil .- Bella trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero era visible que el cansancio la estaba venciendo, no queria ser descortes pero necesitaba un descanso, que mas daba quien le mostrara su habitacion, lo unico que queria era llegar a una cama que le hiciera olvidar que estaba sola, nuevamente sola.

Terry pidio al mayordomo de su madre que llevara el equipaje de Bella a la habiatacion de huespedes, despues de dar las instrucciones, aguardo a que Bella se despidiera de Eleonor y Richar para indicarle donde dormiria los siguientes dias, ella subio las escaleras detras de el, en sielcio y con la mirada en el suelo, nuevamente no habia palabras, sin enbargo Terry seguia sintiendo aquella sensacion de alegria dentro de su pecho , despues de unos minutos llegaron a la habitacion de huespedes, amablemente le abrio la puerta y le sedio el paso a la joven.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado, mi madre es un poco ...como decirlo... bueno siempre ha deseado una hija y por ello es que en cuanto le llame para informarle que estarias unos dias con ellos, pues se empenio en ser ella misma quien alistara la habitacion para ti, quiza esta un poco... - Terry no encontraba las palabras, el mismo estaba sorprendido de ver todo aquello, parecia que a Eleonor se le habia olvidado que Bella era una joven adulta y no una ninia , la habitacion parecia el pequenio palacio de una pricesa, y los colores rosa , Beige suave, y blanco, estaban por doquier, eso sin contar con el sin numero de cojines que decoraban la Cama y la pequenia estancia, todos por supuesto con encajes y listones y pequenias flores decorando el centro de los lazos.

- no hay problema, la verdad no es muy diferente a la habitacion que mi madre decoro para mi en Francia, es inegable que fueron grandes amigas, pues al parecer sus gustos y pensamientos son muy similares,- Bella dejaba escapar una risilla, al recordar que su madre no solo le habia colocado el mismo tipo de decoraciones, sino que habia agregado una gran cantidad de muniecas de porcelana y osos de peluche en colores muy similares a los que habia usado Eleonor, al escuchar aquella risilla Terry sintio una pequenia punzada en el pecho, era como un aviso. el nunca habia escuchado a Bella reir de aquella manera, y eso agito su corazon dandole una sensacion de calor muy agradable.

- Supongo que el haber estado alejada de tus padres durante tu infancia, no les permitio a ellos notar que ya eras una seniorita, y por eso sigueron viendote como una ninia.- Terry sonreia y veia como Bella recorria la habitacion, deteniendose al final frente a la ventana.

- por que piensas eso?...- Bella se volvia dirigiendo su mirada a donde Terry estaba.

- Bueno...Supongo que tu y Steven no vivieron con tus padres de pequenios, ... yo los conosco hace varios anios atras y nunca esuche que comentaran sobre ustes, y cuando le pregunte a mi padre, pues el me dijo que probablemente ustedes dos habian vivido con algun pariente o en algun internado...- El castianio se quedaba en silencio aguardando por algun comentario de la joven que se habia quedado pensativa y observando a travez del cristal de la ventana.

- A caso... a caso tu no sabes la verdad?...- Preguntaba la joven y veia la reaccion de Terry a travez del reflejo que se dibujaba en el ventanal.

- de que verdad hablas?- contestaba el sorprendido.

- Steven y yo ... somos adoptados.- la joven respondia con seriedad y obserbava atentamente como el rostro de Terry reflejaba su sorpresa.

Terry se habia quedado sin palabras,... por su mente comenzaron a cruzar un sin fin de dudas, no encontraba como responder a aquella revelacion, la semejanza entre los jovenes y sus padres era mucha, cabello oscuro como la madre, ojos negros como el padre, la pasion por la actuacion y la vida de los escenarios. ademas como era que Eleonor y Richar no estaban enterados?, no se suponia que ellos se conocieron desde hacia anios atras?, desde jovenes?...Terry deseaba acarar esas dudas, pero antes de que continuara con la conversacion, una mucama entro discretamente por la puesta que aun estaba abierta y le indico al joven que su madre lo esperaba, y que su padre le habia pedido le pasara el mensaje de que era un poco Tarde y no era muy adecuado que un caballero permaneciera a esas horas en la habitacion de una dama, y menos siendo esta una invitada tan especial.

El actor se despidio de Bella deseando le que descansara, y disculpandose por el atreviemiento al haber permanecido en su recamara sabiendo que ella deseaba descansar y que no eran horas muy adecuadas, pero la joven le respondio con una sonrisa. en realidad ella no deseaba que el se retirara, el haber podido cruzar mas de dos palabras sin que el sacara su frialdad e indiferencia habian hecho florescer en ella una pequenia esperanza de por lo menos no serle tan indiferente, pero sabia que aunque a ella no le importara que el se quedara charlando toda la noche, a sus padres probablemente no les pareciera una conducta muy adecuada para una joven huesped, asi que aceptando las disculpas de Terry, le agradecio nuevamente por la hospitalidad y deceandole buenas noches, lo acompanio hasta la puerta de la habitacion, donde despues de que el se alejara y ella cerrrara , dejo escapar un supiro resignandose a dejarlo ir.

* * *

- Alberth, Hasta cuando piensas seguir ocultandole la verdad a Terry?- Anthony observaba con cuidado una de las mas recientes fotos en el periodico donde se anunciaba la gira teatral de la obra "Romeo y Julieta", y no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que le hiciera a su "amigo".

- aun no lo se...- Respondia el magnate, dejando aun lado los documentos que en ese momento revisaba.

- No me gustria que se presentara una situacion similar a la de Archie...- Lo encaraba el joven viendolo a los ojos.

- Tienes razon, seria muy doloroso que Terry tambien se alejara por mi culpa.- bajaba la vista tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Perdon, no quise... tu sabes que yo no concidero que eso haya sido tu culpa, solo que me parece un poco injusto que el siga esforzandose por conquistar a alguien que no puede siquiera contestar una de sus cartas, ademas Caroline tambien esta sufriendo al ver las muestras de afecto que el le envia pensando que es Candy, ya sabes, ella decearia que fuese Archie y no Terry quien lo hiciera.- aclaraba tratando de reparar su error de haber hecho sentir culpable a su tio.

- Para cuando esta programada la presentacion de la Obra en Chicago?- Preguntaba pensativo y con con la clara vision de haber tomado una decicion.

- Dentro de un mes segun indica la invitacion que te han enviado.- Anthony buscaba entre algunos sobres y tomaba el indicado extendiendoselo a su tio.

- bien, entonces tendremos que prepararnos, debo hablar con Caroine y Dulcine, quiero que todos asistamos, incluida la Tia Abuela. me duele pensar lo que sucedera con la familia Maquencie una vez que se aclara la verdad, y espero que esto no perjudique a Stear y a Candy en su recuperacion, pero yo tambien deseo que todo terminie y las cosa vuelvan a tomar su curso normal.- el rubio se habia puesto de pie y se acercaba al retrato que colgaba en la pared frente a su escritorio, en el cual la imagen de el aparecia abrazando a su dulce y pecosa Pequenia.

- Estas seguro?- Anthony no podia ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, el mas que nadie deseaba que Candy volviera a su "Hogar", su "verdadero Hogar". Alberth asintio y le correspondio la sonrisa, pronto su familia estaria completa.

* * *

Londres recibia la luz de un nuevo dia, en una de las mas lujosas manciones en las afueras de la ciudad, los sirvientes se preparaban para iniciar sus labores, el desayuno estaba servido pero como otros dias el joven que ahi residia no habia aparecido en el comedor, la mucama recogio todo e intento llevarlo a la habitacion pero como otras veces fue inutil el ni siquiera abrio la puerta. un par de horas despues, el hombre sin vida salia de su habitacion para dirigirse directamente al despacho, se sentia vacio, solo y derrotado, en su memoria no habia desaparecido la alegre risa de la joven que el creia odiar, pero en el fondo de su corazon sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible. por mas que se negra a admitirlo, el amaba a Caroline, no supo como ni en que momento su confucion desaparecio, lo unico que sabia es que ya no podia seguir sin ella, pero como enfrentarla ahora, despues de su partida tan repentina y sin siquiera despedirse, despues de que ella se habia dado cuenta que el "amaba" a candy, a su hermana melliza.

Candy, la alegre y dulce Candy, en que momento desaparecio de su corazon para dar paso a su Hermana Caroline?, pero en la soledad de aquella mancion, habia descubierto la diferencia entre sus miradas, lo diferente que se escuchaban sus risas, su manera de actuar, su manera de caminar, sus gestos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, ahora comprendia a lo que Anthony se referia cuando mencionaba lo diferente que "Candy" se habia vuelto, era verdad, Candy jamas se mostraria como lo hacia Caroline ante la sociedad, No,Candy no era la clase de chica que disfrutaba de un baile de Gala con una sonrisa permanente y hasta el final, si bien la pecosa habia asisitido a un par de Bailes antes de Desaparecer, no bien habian pasado un par de horas cuendo ella ya deseaba estar en su recmara para quitarse aquellos incomodos atuendos y sobre todo esas zapatillas que mataban sus pies. Recordadno aquellos momentos, Archie fue reconociendo que su amor por Candy habia sido Verdadero, pero el tiempo lo habia cambiado a un sencillo y profundo carinio, pero su necedad lo habia llevado a creer que aun la amaba, y por el mismo motivo ahora estaba a punto de perder a una mujer que al parecer era su otra mitad.

se puso de pie y se dirigio a el pequenio bar que estaba dentro del estudio, saco una copa y una botella de Brandy, al agitar suavemente el contenido de la botella, por un intante pudo ver el reflejo de su rostro , abrio los ojos al maximo, en que se habia convertido?, su pelo estaba desalineado, sus ojos marcaban unos profundos semicirculos oscuros, y su su barba habia aparecido , cuanto tiempo llevaba sin verse a un espejo?, dejo la botella sobre la pequenia Barra, y mirandose a si mismo, observo que su ropa estaba igual de estropeada que el, no lo podia creer, de donde habia sacado el aquellos vaqueros y ese sueter tan olgado?, en que momento se perdio de si mismo para no darse cuenta en lo que se estaba conviertiendo, por su mente paso la imagen de cierta rubia arrugando la nariz en mueca de disgusto, no pudo evitar sonreir .

- tienes razon Soy un ASCO". - respondio como si ella estuviera frente a el , sonriendo, salio del estudio y subio nuevamente la escalera rumbo a su habitacion.

* * *

En una de la mas exclusivas casas de modas en Londres, una bella joven elegia algunos de los modelos que compraria, por el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de las empleadas, se podia adivinar que la seniorita tenia ya varias horas buscando los vestidos que le agradaban, era un constante ir y venir de las empleadas llevando vestidos, zapatos, bolsos y sombreros, subiendo y bajando cajas, en fin un verdadero desfile para poder complaser a la caprichosa clienta, que no solo las trataba con desden sino que ademas se daba el lujo de tirarles en la cara los objetos si se equivocaban en lo que ella pedia, era una joven intolerable, pero como decia la duenia, "el dinero manda", asi que no les quedaba mas que presionar los labios y soportar las ofensas.

- Ya estoy cansadisima, - decia una de las empleadas mientras hiba por un nuevo pedido.

- yo tambien, la verdad que esta seniorita es insoportable- respondia otra en cuchicheos tratando de no ser escuchadas.

- ya lo se, y segun su madre se llena la boca mencionando lo fina y educada que es su querida "Annie".- mencionaba la joven sacando el bolso que la ninia pidiera.

- Ya lo se, La seniora Britter siempre esta presumiendo a su hijita, lastima que no se da cuenta de lo que hace su ninia cuando ella no esta presente. se quejaba la segunda empleada, y se aperesuraba a llevar el paquete al escuchar el grito de la joven que la llamaba exigiendo su pedido.

La terminacion de su compromiso con Archivald corwel Andrey, habia marcado a la gran seniorita Britter, su orgullo se habia visto herido y era algo que ella no deseaba perdonar, despues de que la sociedad se habia enterado de que habia sido Archie, quien solicitara la cancelacion del compromiso, no hubo nadie que la conciderara un buen partido, ni siquiera la gran dote que se rumoraba recibiria como anticipo de su numerosa herencia hiso que alguien cambiara de opinion, los rumores al redeor de la verdadera causa de la cancelacion no se habian dejado esperar, muchos suponian que su Amistad con Eligan Ligan la hacia igual a ella, una mujer superficial y fribola que no le importaba lo quela gente pensara de sus fiestas intimas donde la mayoria de sus invitados eran varones, y en las cuales por supuesto habia unas cuantas jovencitas que al igual que ellas solo le daban importtancia al dinero y cosas materiales que obtenian de los caballeros que agradecian su compania. Si bien esto era ciero ellas lo maquillaban muy bien haciedo que todo parecier una simple reunion para tomar el te y charlar un poco con las amistades, esto les evitaba problemas con sus respectivos padres. y asi varios rumores corrian de boca en boca, los cuales tambien tenian parte de verdad pero ninguno habia sido el punto exacto por el que Archie decidio terminar con todo.

El verdadero motivo de su rompimiento, solo ella y Archie lo sabian con exactitud, la humillacion habia sido tal para Annie, que ni siquiera con su propia madre se habia atrevido a comentarlo, para ella el hceho de que Archie le confensara abiertamente que seguia amando a Candy a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo ocurrido desde aquella tarde en que el habia estado apunto de confensarle sus sentimientos en los patios del colegio San Pablo, el que el le dijera frente a frente que solo habia estado con ella por peticion de Candy sin tener ningun sentimiento afectuoso que ofrecerle, la habian humillado al punto de decear que su entraniable "Hermana", desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, pero por supuesto ella no revelaria sus sentimientos, no en ese momento, asi que se trago todo el corage y discretamente se habia encargado de correr rumores sobre la que habia roto sus esperanzas de formar parte de la familia mas importante en chicago "Los Andrey". claro que antes habia que hacer ver a Archie, como el hombre sin corazon que aprovechandose de la inocencia de una joven habia tratado de robarle su virtud antes de cumplir su palabra de matrimonio y la negacion por parte de la misma lo habia hecho estallar en colera rompiendo el compromiso, ella se habia encerrado en su habitacion y finjia llorar sin descanso, las visitas de Archie para aclarar los malos entendidos solo habian logrado que ella ingresara al hospital para tratar de salvarle la vida en uno de los tantos atentados que ella misma efectuara contra su persona, habian sido los meses mas duros para la existencia del joven Corwell, mismos que ella disfrutaba detras de las puesrtas de su habitacion donde solo recibia la visita de su "Amiga Eliza", ni siquiera Candice habia sido recibida. y la unica vez que logro entrar a la habitacion de la seniorita Britter fue para ser humillada por parte de ella y de Eliza, quienes la habian culpado de todo lo que la morena sufria, y donde una vez mas la habian hecho arrodillarse para que pidiera perdon por existir, las lagrimas de la pecosa lejos de conmover el endurecido y vanidoso corazon de Annie, lo unico que lograban era que tanto la morena como la pelirroja disfrutaran de su maldad. por supuesto, que todo eso jamas habia llegado alos oidos de la familia Andrey, y por ultimo, el regalo final que Annie dejara a su "Hermana", antes de partir de America, tambien habia logrado efecto, solo que de este nadie sabia solo ella, ella y su malvado corazon que siempre habia envidiado la suerte de la pecosa, que siendo tan"Ordinaria " como constantemente ella la llamaba, habia logrado formar parte de una familia donde no solo la querian sinceramente, sino que tambien era la futura Heredera de una incontable fortuna, y por si fuera poco, contaba con el amor verdadero de un joven que daria su vida por la libertad de poder estar a su lado. Demasiado para una "Huerfana Ordinaria".

La tarde habia comenzado y la joven no tenia ni para cuando finalizar, al volver su vista hacia un vestido en el aparador, vio por el cristal del mismo, alguien que llamo su interes, dejando de lado sus compras, y con total altaneria, boto el bolso que le acabaran de entregar salio de la tiendo arrugando la nariz y alegando que nada era de su agrado, que regresaria otro dia. Las empleadas apretaron sus manos en punio conteniendo la ira de ver todo su esfuerzo tirado al suelo por el capricho de una nina rica.

Con pasos presurosos Annie cruzo la acera para acercarse con cautela al aparador de una renombrada joyeria, tratando de que todo pareciera una casualidad, comenzo a caminar al interior del local, fingiendo interes en una joya que se mostraba en un aparador interior y tratando de escuchar lo que el joven que ahi se encontraba estaba pidiendo.

- Si, mire, lo que quisiera es algo especial, algo que aparte de mostrar arrepentimiento, tambien demuestre que mi amor es infinito... cree que tenga algo asi?.- Archie completamente recuperado, habia salido a buscar el detalle con el que volveria a America en busca del perdon.

- Creo que si caballero, pero tiene en mente algun tipo de joya en especial, algun color o piedra preferida?- preguntaba el encargado

- Bueno,... pues... el color de sus ojos es Verde... pero supongo que ... ya tendra un sin fin de esmeraldas en su coleccion... por lo que... no se... tal vez rubies?,... si,... los rubies me recuerdan el color de sus labios, si , definitivamente rubies.- Se veia contento con su eleccion.

- Si, tengo unas gargantillas que acabo de recibir, de hecho niguna ha sido exibida aun, son de disenio exclusivo , y tengo algunas pulseras que hace juego con las mismas,... creo que seran de su agrado.- El propietario de la Joyeria se encaminaba hacia el interior sonriente y pensando en la gran venta que realizaria.

En lo que el propietario volvia, Archie se levanto de su lugar y comenzo a pasearse por el lugar, su mirada se detuvo en el aparador donde se exibian algunos anillos de compromiso, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios al pensar que tal vez pronto volveria por alguno de ellos,... o porque no?, quiza si la suerte lo acompaniaba... lo mejor seria estar preparado, sin borrar su sonrisa soniadora que lo hacia aun mas apuesto ante los ojos de las senioritas que se encontraban admirando las joyas, o finjiendo que lo hacian, siguio recorriendo el interior, se encontraba algo distraido, observando, cuando sin poder evitarlo, al girarse para continuar con su camino, se topo con una seniorita que descuidadmente habia tirado su bolso y se habia inclinado a recogerlo.

- Disculpe!, no fue mi intension, se encuentra bien?- Caballerosamente le extendia la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Si estoy "Muy bien", gracias- Annie levantaba el rostro para fijar sus azules pupilas en las color miel del joven que la ayudaba caballerosamente.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Archie desaparecio en el mismo segundo en que vio el rostro de la joven frente a el, su corazon se contrajo con fustracion y resentimiento, no lo podia creer, porque de tantos lugares en el mundo y de tantas mujeres en la tierra, tenia que ser presisamente Annnie Britter con quien se topara en aquella joyeria.

- Archie!, que gusto volver a verte- Annie finjia sorpresa y gusto al saludar a su exprometido.

- Que tal Annie- Respondia sin ningun tipo de emocion.

- Que agradable casualidad!- cotinuaba con su actuacion la morena

- Si, que Casualidad, - un poco de ironia se mezclava en su tono de voz.

- Como has estado?, vas ha estar mucho tiempo por aqui?, oh!, perdon, quiza debi preguntar, si "Van" a estar mucho tiempo por aqui?. - una sonrisa un tanto burlona se dibujaba en los labios de la joven.

- No se a que te refieres con eso, pero no, no "Voy" ha estar mucho tiempo por aqui, de hecho ... no, no creo que sea de tu incunbencia, perdona que no siga conversando contigo, pero veo que ya me estan esperando con mi pedido, asi que,... si me disculpas...- se retiraba caballerosamente, y se dirigia hacia la mesilla donde anterior mente se encotrara.

El propietario de lugar ya lo esperaba con varios estuches para mostrarle. trtando de recuperar su anterior humor Archie se sento frente a el hombre y comenzo a observar las delicadas joyas que le mostraban, con cada una de ellas sonreia imaginandolas al redeor del delicado y blanco cuello de Caroline, ademas la pulseras que el joyero habia elegido eran de un gusto exquicito, sin duda lucirian perfectas en la delicada munieca de su amada. las tomaba con delicadeza y las observaba detenidamente, queria unajoya perfecta, algo que fuera digno de posarse en la delicada piel de "su' dama.

- Creo que me llevare esta- colocaba la delicada gargantilla en su estuche cuidadosamente .

- Una gran eleccion joven Andrey, Sin duda alguna la dama que la lucira se sentira muy orgullosa de portar una joya como esta.- aseguraba el joyero con una amable sonrisa.

- Me temo que se equivoca, creo que la que se sentira orgulla de posarse en tan delicada dama sera la joya. - sonreia con gusto.

- Sin duda esta usted muy enamorado... debe ser una bella y distinguida dama la elegida por su corazon.

- Asi es, la mas bella y delicada dama que pudiera existir.- Mencionaba con orgullo

- Estas seguro?- Una voz muy cerca de su oido cuestionaba su comentario, Annie no habia podido evitar su curiosidad y se habia acercado silenciosamente hasta posarse detras de Archie.

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro.- se volvia para mirarla de frente, mientras el propietario se habia puesto de pie para devolver las joyas que no habian sido elegidas, dejando solo la gargantilla que habia sido del agrado de Archie.

- No te parece que es demaciado para alguien como "Ella"- Mencionaba despectiva la morena, y tomando la gargantilla se la colocaba alredor del cuello sosteniendola con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba su negra cabellera para dejar descubierta su nuca, y con coqueteria se dirijia nuevamente al ojimiel. - Me ayudas?, creo que si la ves puesta en una verdadera dama podras notar que sera un desperdicio regalarsela a "ella".

Archie no mencino nada, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el joyero que ya volvia para detallar la compra.

- Creo que la joya ya ha perdido su valor, volvere otro dia, gracias por su amabilidad.

Sin mas explicaciones Archie salio del lugar, subio a su auto y se alejo, dejando a una mujer muerta de rabia y sintiendose nuevamente humillada por la insinuacion del joven.

- Creo que ya ha llegado el tiempo de volver!- Annie tomaba la gargantilla de su cuello y la arrojaba al estuche sin ningun cuidado, y ante los ojos atonitos que habian observado la escena, salia del lugar completemente enfurecida..

* * *

-Hermana Paty... la busca su abuela, la espera en el jardin central. - una religiosa se asomaba a la pequenia y humilde habitacion.

- Gracias hermana Rosio, enseguida salgo- con una sonrisa terminaba de colocar en el cajon de su pequenia mesa de noche el libro de oraciones que acabara de usar.

Con pasos presurosos y discretos la novicia recorria los pasillos del enorme convento que se habia convertido en su hogar por los ultimos cuatro anios, despues de los fallidos intentos de sus padres por incorporarla a la vida social en busca de un buen compromiso matrimonial, Patricia Obrian habia decidido al cumplir la mayoria de edad, ingresar por volundad propia a la vida religiosa, donde debido a las constantes platicas de su Abuela Martha con el monsenior que dirigia el convento, aun no lograba "Tomar los Habitos", permanenciendo como una simple novicia, ya que los argumentos que su Abuela presentaba ante el sacerdote eran muy validos y mas aun cuando al cuestionarla se daban cuenta que decia la verdad, su amor hacia su desaparecido novio Alistear corwer Andrey aun existia en su corazon con la misma fuerza del primer dia.

- Hola abuela- saludaba la novicia alegremente besando la mejilla de la anciana.

- Hola querida!, al fin dejaras esta cueva en la que te has metido?- la anciana la recibia con la misma pregunta que llevaba anios haciandole.

- Por favor abuela, no sigas con lo mismo, ya te he dicho que yo no tengo ninguna razon para salir de aqui , en este lugar soy feliz, y me siento tranquila, o es que acaso no quieres que sea feliz?. ayudaba a la acniana a tomar a siento en una pequenia banca y despues ella tomaba lugar a su lado.

- Por supuesto que mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz, por eso no descansare hasta que salgas de este lugar y formes una familia, que me des la satisfaccion de un bisnieto antes de que muera. eso es lo unico que espero para poder partir a acompaniar a tu abuelo.- la anciana la miraba con esperanza de poderla convencer.

- Pues entonces menos saldre de aqui, asi tendras motivos para seguir viviendo y visitandome cada mes como lo has hecho hasta hoy.

- De verdad hijita, cuando piensas abandonar esta tonta idea de convertirte en religiosa?- La anciana la miraba dulcemente.

- Tu sabes que no podria Abuela, haya afuera no haya ninguna esperanza para mi, desde que el partio... no haya nada que pueda interesarme... solo tu, y ati te veo cada que vienes a visitame.- La joven sonreia tratando de ocultar una lagrima que habia surgido al momento de recordar a aquel que se llevara su corazon consigo.

- Pero hasta cuando comprenderas que eres muy joven y linda y que tienes toda una vida por delante, estoy segura que a "El", le hubiese gustado verte feliz al lado de un buen hombre llena de pequenios traviesos corriendo y juguetendo por todas partes.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos abuela, porque el no esta aqui para decirmelo, ademas, tu sabes muy bien que mi vida amorosa termino el mismo dia en que recibi la noticia de su muerte, jamas, jamas, po dre olvidarlo o dejar de amarlo, por lo tanto no puedo estar con ningun otro hombre, y menos si es solo por mejorar o acresentar una fortuna.

- Esta bien, veo que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinion, pero no creas que me doy por vencida, continuare insitiendo cada vez que vuelva a visitarte.- la sonrisa aparecio en los labios de la anciana junto con su advertencia.

- dejemos ese tema,... mejor dime que noticias has tenido, hay alguna que sea de interes?. - trataba de hacer platica con su vieja abuela.

- Pues solo una, no se como lo vayas a tomar, pero recuerdas todo aquel alboroto que te platico Archie por carta, lo de su primo que habia regresado de la muerte o algo asi...- la anciana hacia que su nieta sonriera con alegria y asintiera ante el comentario- Pues parece que se casa dentro de poco, creo que una semana para ser exactos, y adivna con quien se casa?... pues nada mas y nada menos que con Eliza Ligan... no hay quien entienda a esta juventud, que no era el, el que segun estaba enamorado de Candy?-Preguntaba la anciana.

Paty estaba muy sorprendida por el comentario, alguna vez Archie le habia comentado sobre el romance de infancia que habia existido entre Anthony y Candy, mismo que habia sido interrumpido por el desafortunado accidente donde creyeron que el habia muerto y como despues de que Candy se fuera al internado de Medicina, habian encontrado a Anthony en un hospital a las afueras de Lakewood, y ahora se casaria con Elisa. que estaba ocurriendo?, quiza su abuela tenia razon y habia mas cosa de las que ella pensaba y que eran de su interes, como su gran amiga Candy, con la cual habia perdido contacto cuando ingreso al convento, tal vez ahora estaba necesitando de su ayuda, habia algo detras de todo aquello,... talvez,... talvez, era tiempo de tomar un poco de aire.

- Abuela, podrias encargarte de comprar unos pasajes de tren para chicago?.

- Que?, - la abuela se sorprendia ante la pregunta.

- Creo que Candy me necesita, ya la he olvidado mucho,... me acompaniaras verdad?.- La joven sonreia

- Por supuesto que si, maniana mismo partimos- respondia la anciana poniendose de pie y acercandose para despedirse de su nieta, no debia perder la oportunidad y menos tiempo, debia aprovechar antes de que su nieta se arrepintiera.

Patty se quedo mirando comosu Abuela se alejaba, su ingreso era voluntario asi que no habria ingun problema para que le cedieran un permiso que el mismo monsenior llevaba anios proponiendole, habia llegado el momento de aceptarlo. levanto su mirada al cielo, sonriendo dejo que las lagrimas reveldes salieran de sus ojos, ella sabia que Stear habia amado a Candy antes de conocerla a ella y que lo que el menos decearia seria ver sufrir a la ojiverde, si el estuviera seguro estaria buscando alguna manera para debolverle la sonrisa a la pecosa. El ya no estaba,... pero estaba ella para tomar su parte del trabajo.

* * *

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas y esperando haya sido de su agrado, gracias mil por continuar conmigo en esta loca pero muy loca idea que se atreveso por mi cabeza... les agradesco infinitamente de verdad, y espero que mi historia siga siendo de su agrado, faltan pocos capitulos para llegar al final, asi que espero sus comentarios... y una vez mas gracias mil. **

**Akire.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXV**

**Cuando La Bruma se Dispersa**.

La noche era muy fria, en la mitad del atlantico, el joven de ojos cafe obscuro, mas obscuro que la noche, observaba hacia un punto inexistente en medio del manto estrellado que cubria por completo el mar. sus pensamientos estaban divididos, por un lado se lametaba por haber hecho que sus padres viajaran con el de regreso a su pais y tener que abandonarlos para salvarlos del dolor, pero era una decicion que su hermana y el tomaran al darse cuenta que el final de su familia se acercaba a pasos agigantados, necesitaban poder moverse libremente y aclarar los puntos que los estaban ahogando y no los dejaban liberarse del tormento causado por las revelaciones de su pasado, sabian que contaban con sus padres adoptivos, pero tambien sabian que si ellos notaban que su memoria estaba regresando la dolorosa agonia de la separacion seria torturante para los cuatro, por eso habian tomado la decicion de hacer toda esa comedia y mentir para alejarlos de lo que seria su dolorosa batalla, sabian que sus padres no regresarian a Francia amenos que uno de ellos necesitara hacerlo, ya habian visto como su padre ponia de lado sus propios negocios arriesgandose a perderlo todo con tal de estar con ellos y acompaniarlos, por ello habian tenido que fingir la enfermedad que Steven no padecia y hacerles creer que la unica ayuda se encontraba en Francia, y ahora con la disculpa de que no podian dejar a Bella sola por mas tiempo y que su padre Franck Maquencia se encontraba a mitad de una ivestigacion que requeria de su forsosa presencia para descubrir quien habia hecho aquel Fraude que habia puesto en peligro parte de su patrimonio haciendolo imposible volver, y por supuesto la Fiel Dianey no lo dejaria solo, Steven volvia a America para reunirse con su hermana.

Steven no se sentia bien de haber forzado a sus padres a regresar, pero al final sabia que cuando se volvieran a ver, todo seria diferente y no habria nada que los atormentara, por otro lado sus pensamientos estaba atados a Bella, ella habia prometido no hacer nada que no estuviera en sus manos, confiaba en ella y sabia que era lo suficientemente capaz para manejar la asociacion momentanea de sus padres con la compania Hataway,...su verdadera preocupacion eran los sentimientos que esta guardaba hacia el actor que la acompaniaba seguramente en ese presiso momento.

Un suspiro escapo de su pecho, interiormente se preguntaba si el se habia enamorado alguna vez, una imagen borrosa se dio forma en su mente, no podia recordar claramente pero algo en su interior se habia despertado al ver aquella imagen que habia llegado de improbiso revelando unos hermosos ojos negros que refelajaban amor y timidez al igual que inocencia. por unos momentos se asusto de lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo nuevo, nunca habia sentido algo igual , y como otras veces, el simple hecho de recordar una imagen daba inicio a una cadena de recuerdos que aparecian y desaparecian en milesimas de segundo revelandole una nueva historia en su cabeza, era dificil juntar todas la piezas, y cada vez que sucedia volvia a confundirse. La bruma se estaba haciendo mas espesa, era claro que estaba apunto de amancer, los recuerdos en su mente y el dolor que aparecia en su cabeza despues de que estos terminaban lo habian hecho caer de rodillas y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos inclinandose hasta tocar el suelo con su frente en busca de alivio.

- Se encuentra bien?-

La voz amable de alguna persona que al igual que el paseaba por cubierta, llego a sus oidos mientras sentia el tibio calor de una mano que se posaba en su hombro. al sentir el contacto, sintio como una corriente electrica corria por su cuerpo erizando su piel, lentamente se fue incorporando sin atreverse aun a voltear, sentia que su corazon palpitaba con una fuerza que ya antes habia sentido , la suave brisa comenzo a hacer que la bruma se dispersara dejando mas clara la imagen de las dos personas ahi presentes, la apariencia de Steven comenzo a ser mas clara con los primeros rayos de sol que aparecian en el orizonte dandole un halo de ser una aparicion, se fue volteando despacio para quedar cara a cara con quien se habia acercado a auxiliarlo.

Sus ojos estaba abiertos al maximo, cuando comenzo a ver aquel pelo obscuro que se agitaba suvemente con la pequenia brisa que dispersaba la blanca niebla y le permitia tener una imagen mas clara de la persona que ahora se habia incorporado dandole la espalda, aquel que el penso que necesitaba ayuda al verlo en aquella extrania posicion en el piso y que logro distinguir antes de tropezar con el, ahora se daba vuelta lentamente frente a su ojos revelandole su identidad, sintio que la sangre que corria por sus venas se helaba completamete y que sus pensamientos se congelaban , su cuerpo no respondia y sentia que de un momento a otro dejaria de respirar sin poder evitarlo, pero unas tibias gotas que recorrian sus mejillas y brotaban sin poderlas contener de sus ojos color miel, lo hisieron darse cuenta que no todo en el habia sido cubierto por el frio que se sentia en aquella maniana. sentia el deseo de gritar al ver al hombre parado frente a el y que como si fuera su reflejo tenia la misma expresion de alegria y trizteza mezcladas con sorpresa en el rostro y en sus mejillas tambien corrian lagrimas, pero las palabras no salian de su garganta, estaban atoradas. haciendo un esfuerzo, dejo escapar el nombre que hacia muchisimo tiempo no habia podido pronunciar sin que este le causara un gran dolor.

- STEAR!

Al escuchar la voz de su Hermano, Steven fue sintiendo como la sangre volvia a circular en sus venas regalandole una agradable sensacion de calor, sintio como sus musculos comenzaron a moverse aun antes de que el pensara el movimiento y con pasos lentos pero seguros desaparecio el poco espacio que habia entre ellos, su corazon se llenaba de una alegria que no podia desifrar, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pequenio hermano temblaba y dejaba esccapar el llanto que seguramente habia contenido por anios, el tambien dejo que sus lagrimas siguieran cruzando por sus mejillas mientras seguia estrechando entre sus brazos aquel al que tanto habia aniorado volver a ver desde que tomo la decicion de partir a un lugar desconocido y donde su futuro y su regreso eran inciertos, por fin, por fin podria llamarlo nuevamente.

- Archie, ... he vuelto...

Las palabras sobraban en aquella reunion por tanto tiempo aniorada, los hermanos volvian a estar juntos despues de una dolorosa separacion y una gran pena que gracias a Dios y al destino habia terminado siendo una mentira, ahora ellos estaba juntos y esta vez no se separarian, a menos no por una dolorosa y desgarradora e inutil guerra. el silvato del Barco dejo escapar su estruendoso aviso de que en instantes tocarian tierra.

* * *

- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo!

- Lo haremos hijita, ya lo veras,...

Paty observaba los bellos paisajes que el Otonio habia formado a lo largo del camino que recorria el tren que la transportaba hacia Chicago en compania de su vieja Abuela Martha, la anciana no habia perdido tiempo y despues de que ella tomara la decicion, habia salido a conseguir los boletos mas proximos para su viaje hacia la ciudad donde ayudarian a que su amiga volviera a sonreir, aun no sabia que el destino estaba a punto de regalarle una gran sorpresa, y que tal vez seria ella quien volveria a sentir la alegria de vivir. el director del convento no habia tenido ningun inconveniente en dejarla salir, sabia muy bien los motivos por los que la joven habia ingresado y sabia que no era el lugar indicado para ella, aun asi le habia permitido permanecer ahi para que calmara su dolor y su alma aceptara la realidad por la que pasaba, y ahora que al fin se habia decidido a dar un cambio de rumbo, el era el primero en apoyarla, asi que cuando ella se depidio y le aviso que seria solo por una temporada, el sacerdote le sonrio y le dijo que sinceramente y de todo corazon le deaba que afuera de esas paredes encontrara un motivo para no volver. la joven sonrio al recordar las palabras del clerigo, pero interior mente y observando las maravillas que el creador le regalaba a la humanidad, Paty se repetia una y otra vez que sin Stear ella no tenia ningun motivo para vivir fuera del convento, por lo menos no permanentemente.

* * *

LA tarde caia y Anthony sentia que su tiempo al fin se acercaba, habia logrado sus metas y ahora mas que nunca deseaba poder acercarse a Candy, ese era el unico deseo que le faltaba por cumplir. como deseaba poder presentarse frente a ell y decirla toda la verdad para poder tomarla de la mano y guierla a su verdadero hogar, pero sabia que debia esperar, Alberth por experiencia propia le habia dicho que para la amnecia no habia mejor remedio que el tiempo y la paciancia de los que la rodeaban, asi que tenia que acatar los consejos de su Tio y esperar, sinembargo sus deseos por que ella estuviera presente el dia de su boda no disminuian, a lo lejos observo coo Caroline lo miraba desde su ventana, levanto la mano para sludarla y despues continuo animando a su caballo para que comenzara a galopar hacia el bosque que pertenecia a la propiedad, necesesitba recorrer los lugares que tiempo atras fueran escenarios de sus aventuras y travesuras junto a sus primos y su aniorada pecosa, eso lo ayudaria a alimentar su alma para poder continuar con lo que en unos dias mas seria quiza el acontecimiento mas importante de su propia vida.

* * *

Bajo la hermosa sombra de un gran arbol Dulcine disfrutaba de los bellos atardeceres en el jardin dentro de la mancion de Lakewod, su tiempo conviviendo con la familia Andrey le habia permitido la confianza de andar por la casa como si fuera ella uno mas de sus permanentes habitantes, y con la misma confianza se dirigia dentro y fuera de la Mansion, para la tia abuela era muy agradable conversar con ella y escuchar las noticias que diariamente le llegaban desde su natal pais y donde aun estando lejos, ella se encargaba de lo que su hermana habia dejado por un tiemop para poder concentrarse en hacer una gran representacion de la pecosa, Para Dulcine tambien era agradable platicar con aquella anciana, que desde que ellas habian llegado habia cambiado su actitud, recordaba haber conocido una seniora altiva y engreida que miraba con desperecio a "Candy", y que ahora era solo la sombra de la que habia sido, pues era inegable que Caroline habia jugado muy bien sus cartas y valiendose de la informacion que Anthony y Alberth le dieran habia logrado que la abuela no solo reconociera el gran valor de la pecosa, sino que llegara a admirarla por su noble y alegre corazon, cuando llegara la verdad, seguramente la anciana no podria notarlo pues Caroline no estaba para nada lejos de lo que era ahora la verdadera Candy y que ella habia tenido la dicha de tratar durante su permanencia en el hospital Lampierre. Dulcine se habia guardado ese secreto, queria que todo se sorprendieran cuando descubrieran en Bella a la dama que todos pensaban jamas llegria a ser Candy, era verdad que por todo lo que ahora conocia de su pasada vida junto a los Andrey, hasta ella dudaria de que lo lograra, pero lo habia visto con sus propios ojos, y el cambio de Candy era una realidad, quiza por no saber su pasado, quiza por haber madurado con la fria guerra, o quiza por su convivencia con Dianey Maquencie,... lo unico que era verdad es que Candy en su otra vida, habia logrado ser lo que todos esperaban de ella una hermosa, elegante y distiguida dama, con un corazon enorme, noble y humilde, y una alegria por vivir que se reflejaba en sus ahora negras pupilas.

Sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Dulcine dejaba aun lado el libro que leia y dejaba que sus pensamientos entorno a su secreto sobre Bella, siguieran girando en su memoria, imagiando el rostro de cada uno de sus familiares cuando al fin descubrieran la verdad.

* * *

Por el gran ventanal de su oficina y que permitia observar el jardin, Alberth miraba con ojos llenos de Amor ala mujer que le habia robado el aliento desde que la vio por primera vez, aun no se atrevia a acercarse a ella de la manera en que deseaba, sus remordimientos por sentirse culpable de la desdicha de sus dos hermanas no le permitian darse el lujo de ser feliz, sentia que no se merecia estar al lado de esa bella mujer, no mientras sus dos hermanas siguieran separadas de aquellos seres que tanto amaban y que por lo que el pensaba era su culpa no podian estar cerca de ellos.

- Por que no se lo dices?- la voz de Caroline a sus espaldas lo hacia sobresaltarse.

- ...- se volvia mirandola con sorpresa y descubria que se encontraba a su lado mirando en la misma direccion que el.

- si sigues esperando corres el riesgo que nuestra maldicion te alcance.-lo miraba con exprecion juguetona.

- Aque te refieres?- preguntaba uniendo sus cejas en gesto de confucion.

- A que si sigues esperando a decirle a Dulcine lo que sientes por ella, puede ocurrir algo como lo que sucedio conCandy o como lo que me sucedio a mi y la perderas. ya sabes, Candy nunca pudo estar con Anthony como seguramente los dos lo hubieran deseado, el por respeto a los sentimientos de sus primos, y ella por temor a la tia Abuela y a Eliza, y ya vez el tiempo se encargo de separarlos y ponerles una traba que no les permitira unirse jamas. ahora son parientes consaguineos, y eso evita que puedan estar juntos, y yo por tratar de regalarle la felicidad a "El", termine perdiendolo al hacerle creer que Candy le correspondia alimentando el amor que el sentia por ella y no atreverme a confensarle la verdad antes que la desubriera por si mismo, y ya vez ahora esta lejos de mi y con la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver jamas. y todo por esperar, asi que si quieres un consejo, sera mejor que le confieses tus sentimientos antes que algo los separe definitivamente.- CAroline volvia su rostro tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus verdes pupilas.

- Creo,...Creo,... que no es una maldicion, sino la mala suerte de tener por hermano un hombre que no supo decidir a tiempo, ...- Alberth tambien se volvia a la ventana y miraba a travez de ella.- por ello no creo que meresca la dicha de ser feliz cuando yo mismo he creado la infelicidad de los que me rodean.

La risa de Caroline exploto de improbiso haciendo que el rubio la mirara extraniado, quiza tanto dolor la estaba haciendo perder la razon.

- Perdon,...perdon,- decia la joven tratando de recuperar la calma- creo que la soledad nos esta volviendo muy pesimistas,... ahora que lo pienso y me doy cuenta que la verdad esto no es culpa de nadie, solo el tiempo debe arreglar lo que no esta en su lugar y colocarlo donde debe estar...- la joven se abrazaba al fuerte dorso de su hermano y enterraba su rosto en el pecho de el, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo , dejaba que el llanto saliera con la intensidad que debia y que le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor por lo que le ocurria a toda la familia., Alberth abrazaba a su hermana y entre pequenias sonrisas y lagrimas afirmaba lo que ella decia.

- Tienes razon, no hay nada mas sabio que el tiempo...

* * *

Un hotel mas,... la compania de teatro Hataway habia llegado a la ciudad donde se presentarian ese fin de semana, Terry por supuesto se habia encargado de que la habitacion de el quedara cerca de la de Bella, de esta manera tendira un poco mas cerca a la joven y podria estar mas al pendiente de ella como una peticion especial por parte de su Madre y de los padres de la joven . hacia dias que habian iniciado la gira, y el esperaba con ansias la fecha en que por fin llegaran a chicago, llevaba en el bolso interior de su saco, la carta que recibiera tiempo a atras, la cual lo habia desepcionado un poco al darse cuenta que no era la respuesta que el buscaba, pero que sin embargo alimentaba su esperanza, pues en ella Alberth al fin se habia comunicado con el y le habia explicado a grandes rasgos como habia encontrado a Candy, se disculpaba por haber roto la comunicacion pero le hacia ver que candy no se encontraba en condiciones para un reencuentro con el, a cambio de sus disculpas le extendia una invitacion a hospedarse en Lakewood una vez que llegara a chicago, de esta manera podrian verse , hablar y el tendria la oportunidad de aclararle muchas cosas, y despues de que hablaran quiza podria ver a candy.

Terry se manejaba con mucho entusiasmo, desde que leyera la carta su humor habia cambiado notablemente, y todos se preguntaban el motivo, algunos rumoraban que quiza era porque Bella y el estaban juntos, otros decian que quiza era porque pronto estaria cerca de la enfermera que lo habia abandonado para casarse con su amigo y esto le daba la esperanza de siquiera volver a verla., y algunos mas decian que era debido al regreso de Susana, pues antes de partir de New Yorck, ella lo habia hido a despedir a la estacion de trenes y le habia entregado un paquete que seguro era algun regalo por su reconciliacion. en fin todos tenian su propia vercion del motivo por que se via feliz al actor.

Dentro de todos aquellos rumores, Bella no encontraba la verdad, si bien habia estado un par de dias cerca de Terry al hospedarse en su casa, el joven apenas si le habia dirigido la palabra, parecia que queria mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero por comentarios de Eleonor quien le habia demostrado un carinio sincero , era poco frecuente que Terry pasara tanto tiempo en la casa, por lo regular estaba todo el dia fuera y mayoria del tiempo dormia en su departamento, de hecho, ella habia asegurado que desde hacia unas semanas atras, el, no habia hido a visitarlos, y que esos dias estuviera en casa y solo asistiera a los ensayos y a la funcion que le correspondian, hablaba de que habia algo que le importaba y eso seguramente no era ni sus padres ni su futuro hermano, dandole a entender a Bella que si Terry estaba ahi era por ella, la joven se habia comendo a ilucionar mas de la cuenta, tanto que ya habia comenzado a sentir celos de Susana, pero mas un de la dichosa enfermera "Candy", como le habia dicho Karen que se llamaba.

- Que pasa Bella, a quien buscas?- Karen le tapaba la vision a la joven con una mano tratando de llamar su atencion.

- Este... bueno,... es que no he visto a Terrece- Repondia la joven un poco apenada.

- AH... Terry, creo que salio con Roberth, parece que se presento un improbisto en el teatro y tenian que arreglarlo, ya sabes, a Terry no le gusta que nada este fuera de lugar antes de la funcion, desde que el volvio al teatro, se ha vuelto muy quisquilloso, y apenas si le dicen algun leve desperfecto, se pone a revisar todo hasta quedar satisfecho, y todo gracias al accidente de Susana- Empleaba algo de sarcasmo en las ultimas palabras.

- Ya entiendo,... y dime... tu sabes como fue la relacion de "ellos"...- la joven preguntaba bajando la vista.

- De quien?... de Susana y Terry?, ...- Bella asentia como respuesta y Karen continuaba- Si, laverdad es que Terry fue muy infeliz, no se como es que ahora ella ha tenido la desverguenza de volver a buscarlo, despues de todo susana es la unica culpable de que Terry y Candy se separaran... pero bueno esa historia ya te la he contado antes, ... por cierto Bella, que tanto conocea a Marcus... he visto que hablan mucho y varias veces lo he visto siguiendote, hay alguna relacion entre ustedes?, por que ese rumor de que tu y Terry estan juntos es falso , verdad?.

- He?,, o si,... si es falso, yo no tengo nada que ver con el,... digo con Terry. y Marcus es un gran amigo,... el fue quien me ayudo mucho con mis primeros ensayos, es muy bueno siempre me esta cuidando,. - Respondia la joven con una sonrisa

- asi?,... y dime tus padres lo aceptan?, porque parece que hay mucha confienza entre el y tu familia?- Karen estaba cuestionando mas a Bella tratando de confirmar sus sopechas, sobre todo desde que se habia dado cuenta que Terry habia vuelto y estaba presisamente parado a unos pasos detras de Bella, y al escuchar el nombre de Marcus el rostro le habia cambiado.

- Mi papa lo quiere mucho, el lo conce desde que era un adolecente y decidio abandonar a su familia para incurcionar en el teatro, mi mama lo admira y lo quiere mucho, para ella es un gran logro que el haya salido adelante solo, sin la ayuda de sus padres, ya que cuando el decidio dejarlos ellos lo deheredaron y lo dieron por muerto, la historia de Marcus es muy triste, para mi y para Steven el ha sido un gran ejemplo de fortaleza, mi hermano lo quiere muchco de hecho es su unico amigo, Steven es muy especial para las amistades, es amable con las personas y las respeta pero cuando se trata de amigos verdaderos, solo Marcus reune las cualidades,

- Ah... ya veo, digamos entonces que si Steven quisiera a alguien como pariente ese seria Marcus... y tu Bella, tu ves cualidades en el que sean de tu agrado?.- Karen sonreia discretamente al ver el cambio de color en el rostro de Terry que la veia con coraje y a la vez atento a lo que Bella pudiera responder.

- Bueno, digamos que Marcus es todo lo que una mujer decearia, es caballeroso, sabe salir adelante de cualquier situacion que se le presente, es amable, sincero, tierno, carinioso, siempre esta de buen humor y buscando la manera de hacerme sonreir, ademas de todo es muy apuesto, no me lo negaras?.- Candy sonreia y sentia que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, - siempre me trata con mucho carinio y respeto, ahora que no estan mis padres, no me he sentido tan sola gracias a el, porque siempre esta buscando la manera de hacerme compania.

- Te gusta?...- Karen era al fin directa.

- He?- Bella se ponia nerviosa, no se esperaba esa pregunta, y nunca se habia puesto a pensar en Marcus de esa forma, y ahora que Karen se lo planteaba no sabia que responder sintio que sus pensamientos y su respuesta se trababan.

Terry esperaba por una respuesta de parte de la joven, dentro de si mismo estaba sintiendo un fuego que lo consumia y que desaba sacar en un grito, y mas al ver que Karen seguia sonriendo como si se burlara de el, ella sabia que el estaba ahi y seguro todo lo estaba haciendo a proposito, era su mejor amiga, pero en ese instante parecia mas su enemiga...

- Bella te estaba buscando...- Marcus aparecia de la nada y pasaba a un lado de Terry ignorandolo y posando su brazo en los hombros de la chica para evitar que ella volteara y viera al actor,- mira lo que tengo para ti, me acaban de entregar este telegrama de tus padres, parece que lo enviaron en la maniana, creo que Roberth les dio una lista de los hoteles en los que nos hospedariamos.

- En serio, que bueno, dejame ver que dice?- Bella tomaba el sobre que Marcus le extendia y este miraba de reojo como Terry se daba media vuelta enfurecido y se alejaba.

- y bien que noticias nos tienen?- Marcus sonreia y veia a Karen que aun estaba frente a ellos.

-Parece que Steven llega pronto, segun este Telegrama nos alacanzara en Chicago, tiene unos pendientes en New Yorck que evitan que venga directamente. bueno pues creo que ahora espero con mas ansias llegar a chicago- desplegaba una sonrisa

- No sabia que tenias deseos por llegar a Chicago?- Karen preguntaba ante el comentario de Bella.

- ESque... esque... me dijeron que es una ciudad muy bella, y que esta rodeada de bellos paisajes...- trataba de ocultar su veradero motivo que era concer a la famosa "Candy". por rumores sabia que el hombre que habia sido amigo de Terry y que se habia casado con la enfermera, era uno de los mas importantes del pais y que radicaba en Chicago, y que seguramente asisitiria a la funcion que presentarian en esa ciudad porque su familia era la mas importante de ese lugar y ademas porque el era el beneficiario principal de la asociacion que pagaria por la representacion. y por ultimo segun los ultimos acontesimientos el habia comprado el teatro en el que se llevaria a cabo la obra. por lo que estaba segura que Candy estaria con el y ella podria conocer de una vez por todas a la mujer que mantenia cautivo el corazon de "su" Terrece.

* * *

La puerta de la habitacion se cerraba haciendo un gran estruendo, la furia con la que Terry la habia empujado para cerrarla tras de si, habia provocado un sobresalto en las personas que por casualidad atravesaban el pasillo y que se habian cruzado con el actor segundos antes de que este entrara hecho una fiera. sentia una rabia muy profunda, el escuchar el tono y las palabras que Bella empleara para referirse a Marcus, habian causado en el un efecto que no comprendia, estaba celoso?, si, lo estaba, no podia negarlo, nunca penso que ella diria todo aquello de semejante pelmaso, por Dios!, apuesto?, de donde, tal vez ella necesitaba anteojos, era alto, si, tenia buen porte tambien, quiza habia algunos rasgos de Ingles en su rostro... pero de ahi aque fuera apuesto?, que le pasaba, apuesto comparado con quien?, ademas tierno, ja!, como no?, caballeroso?... bueno quiza dependia del concepto que ella tenia de aquella palabra porque para caballeros los ingleses de verdad!, osea alguien como el que si era ingles y que habia sido educado bajo esas estrictas reglas de etiqueta. aunque reconocia que no las habia respetado mucho, pero las conocia y las usaba cuando era necesario y con quien era necesario, no como esa burda imitacion de caballero que era MArcus.

Ademas, que no habia notado que el era mejor que ese idiota?, Terry tomo uno de los almohadones de su cama y lo arrojo furioso contra el suelo para despues dejarse caer pesadamente en el sillon a sus espaldas, porque sentia todo aquello?, no debia, el estaba enamorado de Candy, si de Candy no de Bella, con sus manos apoyadas por los codos sobre sus rodillas sostenia su cabeza sujetandose fuertemente de los cabellos, que le pasaba?, porque se estaba comportando asi?, el no tenia ningun derecho de celar a Bella, ella no significaba nada para el,..o si?, con su mente trataba de razonar lo que el creia era su verdad, pero su corazon le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que estaba equivocado.

Con una esperanza de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, llevo sumano al bolso interior de su saco y tomo la carta que ahi llevaba, la desdoblo y leyo nuevemnte el parrafo donde ALberth lo invitaba a Lakewood.

- Eso es, solo debo recistir un poco mas,... en cuanto llegue a ti... todo esto se borrara como la noche ante la luz del dia, estoy seguro que al reflejarme en tus hermosos ojos verdes, todo esto que me tiene confundido quedara en el pasado, una vez juntos nada volvera a separarnos, porque yo no lo permitire.

Dejo la carta y el sobre aun lado, sobre el sillon, y se puso de pie encaminandose a la ventana, la abrio y una suave brisa se introdujo a la habitacion, estaba tratando de tranquilisarse cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento le rosara la cara, el ruido de la puerta abriendose lo hiso volver su vista rapidamente para ver quien se habi atrevido a irrumpir en su intimidad.

- Disculpa... pero es que estuve llamando varias veces y nadia respondio.- Bella se disculpaba timidamente ante la dura mirada que Terry le habia dirigido.

-Eh!... no disuculpa- el actor trataba de disimular su estado- es solo que estaba repasando mis lineas y estaba concentrado, seguramente por eso no te escuche, pero pasa,... que se te ofrece?-

- solo vine a entregarte esto- le extendia un sobre que al parecer contenia algunos libretos por el tamanio y el peso- creo que se confundieron y lo dejaron en mi habitacion, no entiendo porque si nuestros apeidos son muy diferentes.- Bella lo miraba curiosa y el palidecio un poco al recordar que habia registrado las dos habitaciones bajo el nombre de el, no sabia porquelo habia hecho pero en ese momento sintio el deseo de ser solo el quien supiera donde dormiria Bella. - en fin, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir. -

- Gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerlo - Terry al fin le sonreia amablemente y ella sentia que el mundo dejaba de girar en ese momento.

Devolviendo la sonrisa y sintiendo urgencia por salir de ahi antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, Bella se giro y sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en el sobre que estaba sobre el sillon y que Terry dejara ahi apenas unos momentos atras, sus ojos se fijaron en el sello que estaba en el centro del sobre, algo se movio dentro de su mente que comenzo a girar, perdio un poco el equilibro y se sostuvo rapido de la esquina de la cama tratando de evitar caer al suelo, pero fue demaciado tarde, su cuerpo sin movimiento quedo tendido a los pies de la cama, mientras que Terry se apresuraba arrojando el sobre a la cama llamandola y arrodillandose para ver que era lo que habia sucedido.

* * *

El tren detenia su marcha llegando a su destino, una hermosa joven de larga y castania cabellera lacia, se preparaba para bajar del tren, su anciana abuela ya la esperaba, al verla ya lista la ancianita no pudo ocultar su orgullo y sorpresa por observar lo hermosa y elegante que se veia su nieta, en realidd habia cambiado mucho en ese tiempo dentro del convento, pero con ese velo y esos habitos no se podia apresiar la maravillosa mujer en la que se habia convertido, vestida asi com lo estaba ahora y con ese elegante sombrero cubriendo su sencillo peinado, cualquien hombre quedaria prendado de ella, sus gafas eran muy discretas , por lo que no le restaban belleza al contrario le daban un toque especial que la hacia mas llamativa.

- bueno al fin estamos aqui!,- dejaba escapar un suspiro y tomando el brazo de la anciana terminaban de desender del bagon privado en el que habian viajado.

- Asi es querida, supongo que tendremos que tomar un carruaje, dime sabes exactamente la direccion de la casa la que nos dirigimos?- Preguntaba la anciana .

- Pues en la invitacion indica que sera en Lakewood, la verdad no tengo ni idea donde pueda ser, pero tomaremos un hotel aqui en Chicago y despues preguntaremos cual es la manera mas rapida para llegar a ese lugar, solo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo, deceo ver a Candy antes de que llegue el dia de la boda.-

La joven pedia la ayuda de uno de los empleados de la estacion para conceguir un caruaje o un coche que las pudiera llevar a un hotel, mientras eperaban una voz conocida llego a sus oidos.

- Patricia?, Patricia O'brayan?..., pero mira que si es chiquito el mundo... aunque no creo que sea una concidencia que estes aqui...o si?..- La pelliroja se acercaba a su ex - companiera de coleguio utilizando su habital tono de voz para dirigirse a alguien que no era de su total agrado.

- Eliza, - respondia la morena indicando con su mirada que ella era la ultima persona en el mundo con quien deseaba encontrarse.- pues si, soy yo, y no , no es un a casualidad que me encuentre aqui... lo que si me sorprende es verte a ti en este lugar, pense que estarias en los ultimos detalles de tu boda. - se dirigia a la peliroja con amabilidad y educacion sin dejar de sonreir.

- Pues presisamente he venido a recibir a algunos invitados que son muy importantes para mi, y por supuesto no me refiero a ti, y espero que el motivo que te trajo hasta Chicago no sea presisamente para asistir a una boda en la cual no ha sido requerida tu presencia.-

- No presisamente, pero te informo que si fui invitada, no por ti claro esta, pero no, no es realmente el motivo que me ha traido aqui, es algo mucho mas importante... y como la importancia es demaciada, no me permite seguir perdiendo el tiempo, asi que me retiro, y como siempre,... un gusto saludarte Eliza- el tono de voz que empleo Paty para despedirse parecia ser amable, pero para Eliza era claro que aquellas palabras eran todo lo contrario a lo que Paty realmente queria expresar.

Sin dar tiempo a mas, Paty se alejo de Eliza regresando los pocos pasos que habia recorrido para enfrenterla y alejarla de su Abuela, sabia muy bien que con ella era mejor mantener la distacia, y no tanto por ell su propia persona, sino por lo que pudiera pretender hacerle a su querida ancianita.

- Quien era es mujer querida?- preguntaba la abuela Martha.

- Nadie que sea importante conocer- le besaba cariniosmente la fente y le tomaba el brazo para guiarla a donde el joven que las auxiliaba les indicaba esperaba un carruaje.

La joven siguio con su camino dejando a otra mujer hecha una fiera por sus ultimas palabras, podia sentir en su espalda la mirada fulminante de Eliza, pero no le presto atencion, el motivo por el cual se encontraba en esa ciudad, era mucho mas importante que todo lo que aquella mujer podia significar.

* * *

Despues de sentir que el barco habia atracado, en silencio Steven se alejo de Archie, y se dirigio a su habitacion para tomar sus pertenencias que ya estaban listas, Archie se habia quedado sorprendido , pero no habia hecho nada por retenerlo, cuando reacciono, Steven ya habia desaparecido, asi que presuroso busco a alguien para pedir que sus pertenencias fueran enviadas a una direccion que les dejo anotada, de la misma manera pregunto por la habitacion del joven Maquencie, pero le respondieron que el ya habia bajado del barco unos instantes antes, sintiendo desilucion comenzo a diriguirse a la esclerilla por donde desembarcaria, habia demasiada gente esperando su turno, cuando al fin logro desender y despues de cruzar la multitud que estaba aglomerada recibiendo a sus parientes y visitantes, con los pensamientos bloqueados y caminando distraidamente choco con alguien que se habia parado justo por donde el caminaba.

- Tardaste demasiado, aunque debi suponerlo, con la cantidad de equipaje con la que acostumbras viajar, es logica tu tardanza.- stear sonreia mirando a su hermano levantar el rostro sorprendido.

- Hermano!, pense que...-

- que me iria sin despedirme?, no, eso no sucedera de nuevo, pero si debo advertirte que aun no puedo regresar a casa, porque mi memoria no esta completa, y necesito cuidar de mi hermana, se que me comprenderas, la historia es un poco larga y creo este no es un buen lugar para charlar, asi que tu decides a donde nos dirigimos.- el ojinegro miraba sonriente la alegria que su espera habia causado en su pequenio hermano.

Archie abrazo nuevante a su hermano mayor, y despues los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un coche que estaba estacionado en la entrada del puerto y que lucia el simbolo de los andrey, cuando Stear lo vio, solo sonrio y negando levemente con la cabeza dio una leve mirada a su hermano.

- Hay cosas que no cambian- mencionaba Archie adivinando los pensamientos de Stear.

- Alguien sabia que regresabas hoy?- Pregunto acercandose a la puerta del copiloto.

- No, este coche estaba en una bodega del puerto donde lo deje el dia en que parti, y antes de volver mande una aviso para que estuviera liso cuando llegara y por supuesto que su discrecion seria recompesada, - Archie sonreia tomando su lugar al volante.

se produjo un leve silencio entre ellos, comenzaron a avanzar sin pronunciar palabras, el coche de Achie era decapotado asi que el viento les golpeaba el rostro, Ster recordo aquel breve instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ese mismo auto cuando se toparon con ellos el dia en que Bella habia salido del hospital. sonrio para si mismo recordando el momento.

- No pareces muy sorprendido de verme...vivo.- comento el pelinegro.

- No lo estoy, ...me entrere hace poco, aunque... la vez que te vi por primera vez, aunque deseaba con toda el alma que fueras tu, dude que lo fueras. pero hace poco tiempo que Anthony y Alberth me confesaron la verdad, y me dijeron de tu problema... nunca pense que ... tu me recordaras.- Archie no perdia la vista del camino, pero podia adivinar la expresion en el rostro de Ster cuando menciono a Albert.- Hay muchas cosa que te van a sorprender. te lo aseguro.

continuaron su camino, Ster no pregunto mas, y Archie tampoco pregunto nada, llegaron a la mancion que los Andrey tenian en las afueras de la ciudad y Stear fruncio el senio al no recordar aquel lugar, pero vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Archie y comprendio que esa era una de las cosas a las que se refiriera el joven unos minutos antes, entraron a la casa, algunos sirvientes que vivian ahi para mantener la mancion en prefectas condidiones se sorprendieron al verlos, todos eran nuevos para Stear, asi que nadie lo asocio con la familia, una vez adentro Archie pidio al mayordomo que no preparara nada, pues no estarian mucho tiempo, solo pidio que les preparan algo de comer para la hora del almuerzo, y que les llevaran cafe y algo para desayunar al estudio., una vez dentro del lugar Archie comenzo a hablar con su hermano.

- Las cosas han cambiado un poco, supongo que te sorprendio que mencionara a Albert, ...

- La verdad si, acaso el se caso con Candy?... no me digas que la tia abuela la obligo cuando descubrio que vivia con el?.

- NO, para nada..., - Archie sonreia- creeme, la tia Abuela jamas podria obligarlo a nada.

- No entiendo, ... pero dime, como esta Candy?, sabe ella que estoy vivo?, y Anthony,... como tomo lo de ella y Terry?... porque si no se caso con Alberth, entonces seguro que logro estar con Terry. ... y como es que Anthony esta vivo?...

- Stear... recuerdas a todos?... recuerdas a Candy?...- Archie le parecia extranio que el no supiera que Bella era realmente Candy, quiso informarse antes de comenzar a dispersar las dudas de su hermano.

- La verdad, son solo nombres y pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos, son imagenes borrosas, no son muy claras, pero se que son personas que existen y que estuve ligado a ellos, solo Tu y... nuestros padres, han vuelto a mi memoria con claridad, Anthony, es tambien alguien a quien recuerdo claramente, y sobre nuestra infancia en Lakewood, pero los demas, no son claros para mi, sus imagenes no han regresado a mi memoria, no se como explicarlo, me memoria tiene gravados algunos pasajes con sus voces, pero sus imagenes son ireconosibles.

- entonces en todo este tiempo que has estado a su lado, no has reconocido a Terry?...- Archie estaba intrigado.

- Te refieres a Terrece?, Terrece Granchester?- fruncia el entresejo curioso.- Archie asentia- Lo sabia!, sabia que si era el, pero no estaba seguro, la verdad cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba al lado de otro hombre muy parecido a Anthony, y cuando los vi senti una sensacion extrania, despues cuando volvia ver a Anthony y vi que ellos se conocian, pesnse que el era alguien a quien yo conocia, pero no estaba seguro, entonces mis recuerdos se limitaban a un par de suenios que habia tenido desde hace anios atras, pero cuando busque en mis anotaciones no encontre nada que me revelara su identidad, mis padres lo conocian y nos hablaron algo de el pero cuando no tienes imagenes en tu memoria es muy dificil asociar los nombres con las personas.

- Te entiendo, ...creo... pero entonces no has recordado todo tu pasado?-

- No, presisamete cuando me encontraste en el barco, recorde a una persona, no estoy seguro quien sea, quiza es... Candy...- decia dudoso.

- Asi,?, por eso estabas en ... esa.. posicion?

- lo que pasa es que cuando una imagen llega a mi mente, un sin fin de recuerdos pasan por mi cerebro en cuestion de segundos, y esto ... me provoca... un dolor de cabeza que me marea... entonces... no puedo guardar el equilibrio perfectamente.

- Ha de ser algo muy dificil para ti...- Archie se volvia de espaldas para evitar que su hermano notara la angustia que le causaba su sufrimiento.

- No, ... no importa... necesito recordar para poder tomar una decicion.

- A que te refieres?- Archie se volvia con los ojos abiertos al maximo expresando su temor y sorpesa ante esas palabras.

-Archie... mi vida no es igual... desde que mis padres...adoptivos claro, desde que ellos me auxilliaron me han dado una verdadera familia, ahora yo y mi hermana vivimos en completa armonia con ellos, presisamente he vuelto para ayudar a Bella, ella tambien perdio la memoria y fue adoptada por los Maquencie, los cuatro formamos un hogar del que ella y yo no queremos separarnos, , ella tambien ha tenido recuerdos que curiosamente estan ligados a los mios por lo que pienso que tenemos algo en comun, y ahora estamos muy confundidos, amamos a nuestros padres, pero no sabemos que tanto podriamos lastimar a las pesonas que pertenecierona nuestro pasado,...- Stear mantenia la mirada en el suelo, no se atrevia a ver a Archie a la cara, antes de que Archie dijera algo, Stear continuo - Bella y yo sentimos que fuimos abandonados en nuestro peor momento, cuando mas necesitabamos el apoyo de una familia , no es un reproche- Se aperesuro a aclarar.- es solo que cuando pierdes todo tus recuerdos y te encuetras solo y en una situacion como la que nosotros estuvimos, esperas que alguien llegue con la noticia que de que esperan por ti, pero para nosotros nunca llego, y la sensacion de abandono y de no importarle a nadie fue el primer registro que tuvo nuestra mente, asi que cuando los Maquencia nos ofrecieron un carinio sincero e incondicional, nos regocijamos, yo ya estaba muy apegado a ellos cuando Bella aparecio en nuestras vidas, sin ebargo la quiero como si fuere verdaderamente mi hermana, y a ellos los veo como los padres que nunca tuve,... porque tu sabes que es verdad, nosotros nunca tuvimos un carinio sincero de parte de nuestros padres, o me equivoco?., - miraba a su hemano a los ojos, y este volvio el rostro para evitar que el viera el dolor que le causaban sus palabras.- Archie... tu... renunciarias a lo que tienes para unirte a "mi" familia?-

Archie volvio a verlo a la cara, no sabia que contestar, era algo muy dificil de decidir, comprendio lo que su hermano queria decirle, y entonces respondio.

- Se a lo que te refieres, y tambien comprendo que tu situacion es muy dificil, ahora tienes algo que los dos siempre anioramos, el calor de un hogar, pero supongo que el haberme recordado es lo que te ha hecho dudar, verdad?, Stear, las cosas no son como tu piensas, pero no quiero ser yo quien te las diga, ademas tu memoria no ha vuelto por completo, sera mejor que esperes para tomar esa decicion, cuando recuerdes y tengas todo claro, veras que nunca fuiste abandonado, y que si no tuvimos el carinio de nuestros padres, si tuvimos el amor de otras personas que sufrieron al igual que yo con tu partida, ... porque no vienes conmigo, vamos a lakewood, ahi encontraras mas respuestas, y por Bella no te preocupes, ella esta muy bien, y creeme, nadie podra hacerle danio, y asi como tu ella tambien recuperara la memoria, pero para que puedas ayudarla necesitas saber primero toda la verdad.

La mirada de Archie, le daba a Stear la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentar a los Andrey como antes no habia podido hacerlo, queria saber la verdad, y tambien desaba confirmar que tanto estaba ligado a Bella realmente, con un movimiento de cabeza acepto la invitacion logrando que Archie sonriera.

Las horas pasaban , al fin la locomotora dejaba escapar el sonido que terminaba con el viaje, y el nerviosismo que sentia se apoderaba con mas fuerza de el haciendo que su estomago se revolviera, pero la mano apoyada en su hombro le daba confianza y sabia que nada saldria mal.

Con pasos firmes Archie y Stear comenzaron a dirigirse a la estacion que esperaba el desenso de los pasajeros.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOO!**

**una vez mas las saludo y un capitulo mas se agrega a la historia,... espero que la sigan leyendo y que siga siendo de su agrado, unos cuantos capitulos mas y lllegaremos al final, agradesco sinceramente sus mensajes ya que me han ayudado a no perder la inspiracion y seguir hasta el fin, tambien sigo pidiendo disculpas por la mala ortografia y los errores pero hay veces que por mas que leeo y reeleo no logro verlos, por fis mil disculpas... y gacias mila a todos por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, no sabesn lo agradable que es saber que alguin esta ahi leyendo ... bendiciones y que la felicidad los acompane dia a dia...**

**Akire**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Inolvidable**.

Un Carruaje se detenia frente a la bella mancion, el final del atardecer le daba al jardin de las rosas un encanto de ensuenio, parecia como si hubiese sido sacado de un cuento de hadas, el ama de llaves salia a recibir a la visita que aun se encontraba maravillada dirigiendo su vista hacia tan bello jardin.

- Buenas tardes Seniorita, a quien Anuncio?- Preguntaba sediendole el paso.

- Soy Patricia Obrian, vengo a visitar a la seniorita Candy, espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna.

- Claro que no Paty!, - Alberth salia al encuentro de la joven despues de haber visto desde su ventanal el carruaje que se acercaba.

- Sr. Alberth un gusto volver a verlo, - saludaba con alegria.

- Te ves muy diferente desde el ultimo dia que nos vimos.- recordaba la imagen de la joven vestida de novivia el dia que buscando discretamente informacion sobre Candy habia ido a buscarla- pero pasa no te quedes ahi.

Despues de entrar a la sala de espera, Paty le comunico a Alberth el motivo de su visita, le explico que sentia que Candy la necesitaba y que por eso habia decidido salir del convento. Alberth la miro algo extraniado, era imposible que ella supiera que "Candy habia regresado", cuando la cuestiono ella le explico que habia recibido una invitacion para la Boda de Anthon y Eliza, y que esto la habia hecho pensar que si Candy ya estaba de vuelta seguro la pasaria mal y habia querido ir ha brindarle su apoyo. Despues de la explicacion Alberth comprendio mejor, aun no se decidia si revelarle la verdad a Paty , o quiza solo parte de la verdad, entre charlas poco importantes, Alberth habia estado haciendo tiempo para que Caroline volviera con Dulcine y entonces poder explicarse mejor con Paty con la opinion de ellas.

El sonido de un auto acercandose se alcanzo a escuchar, Alberth seguia escuchando a Paty, pensando que al fin las Damas habian vuelto de sus compras, . la joven le indicaba que ya tenia un par de dias en Chicago, pero que hasta ese dia habia podido ir a Lakewood debido que su abuela no se habia sentido muy bien, a la joven le extranio la expresion que vio en el rostro de Alberth cuando a espaldas de ella la puerta de la estancia se abrio dando paso a un par de caballeros.

Paty se quedo sin habla al descubrir de quien se trataba, la pequenia taza de te que tenia en sus manos cayo al piso rompiendose en pedazos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no le permitia reaccionar, su corazon comenzo a palpitar con demaciada fuerza y ella sintio como la vista se le nublaba poco a poco, sus piernas se doblaron y la obcuridad la invadio repentinamente.

Alberth estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veian, pero reaccionando rapidamente dio un par de pasos alcanzando a sotener a Paty antes de que esta cayera al suelo, Archie tambien se apresuro tratando de sostenerla, pero cuando llego, ya estaba en brazos de Albert, Stear, aun permanecia en la puerta viendo la escena, su mente se habia vuelto a confundir al ver aquellos ojos negros que habia recordado en el barco, su corazon se agito de manera extrania y sintio que una calida sensacion lo recorria por todo el cuerpo, era la primeravez que sentia algo asi. aun no podia reaccionar completamente, cuando sintio como una persona pasaba rapidamente por su lado empujandolo levemente, entonces la imagen de la mujer que atendia a la bella joven de ojos negros lo volvio de su momentanea ausencia.

- Dulcine?- Stear reconocia a la amiga de sus padres y a la joven que tan amablemente lo atendiera en sus dias de interno en el hospital Lampierre.

- Steven?,... que,,,, que haces aqui?...- Preguntaba extraniada y sin dejar de Atender a Paty, que ya la habian recostado en uno de los muebles, - La mirada de Dulcine busco rapidamente en la habitacion topandose con Archie, la expresion en sus ojos no fue muy amable para con el ojimiel, quien ni siquiera la habia notado, su mirada estaba detenida en la Bella rubia que contenia las lagrimas y que estaba aun parada a espaldas de su hermano, sentia el deso de correr a abrazarla y encerrarla en sus brazoa permaentemente hasta que se cansara de besar su rostro, claro que eso tardaria una eternidad.

Caroline jamas se imagino que al volver de su agitado dia de compras encontraria lo que esos dias tanto habia aniorado, cuando entraron a la casa y se escucho el grito de Alberth llmando a una "Paty", su primera reaccion fue correr hacia el salon de estar para ver que era lo que sucedia y que habia probocado aquello tan inusual en su hermano, por supuesto que Dulcine corrio mas aprisa que ella al sentir que algo no estaba bien con el amor de su vida, y cuando ella llego unos segundos despues, no pudo dar un paso mas al ver al hombre que se ponia de pie al lado de su hermana y que se volvia a la entrada para buscar al otro joven que estaba petrificado ahi y no le permitia el acceso libremente. ni siquiera noto lo que ocurria, sus verdes esmeraldas se habian detenido en tiempo y espacio en el presiso segundo que se toparon con aquellos ojos color miel y que tanto habia aniorado volver a ver, no sabia si llorar por el dolor que habia padecido por su ausencia o por la alegria de verlo de nuevo frente a ella, el mundo dejo de existir. queria correr hacia el, pero el miedo de un rechazo hacia que su corazon se agitara temeroso.

todo habia ocurrido en unos segundos, la Voz de Anthony interrumpio los pensamientos de todos cuando entro presuroso a la habitacion cuestinando que sucedia.

- Tenemos visitas Anthony...- fue la breve respuesta de Alberth.

- eso ya lo se, pero que fue lo que le sucedio a esta joven?- dirigia su mirada hacia donde Paty estaba recostada y Dulcine trataba de reanimarla. la mirada fija de Alberth en la entrada lo hiso volver el rostro para encontrarse con una Caroline llorosa que no se atrevia a entrar, un Stear congelado sin saber que hacer, y un Archie que al fin se movia buscando refujio en una de las alas de la puerta.

- Stear?...- fue lo primero que vino a sus labios.- pero como?,... cuando llegaste?... o mejor dicho cuando llegaron?...- se encaminaba hacia el, para Anthony no era muy sorpendente que el joven estuviera ahi, el ya tenia el presentimiento que eso sucederia mas pronto de lo que ellos habian pensado.

- hace unos minutos- Archie respondia con voz casi inaludible.

- quien es esa joven?..- Preguntaba Steven sin apartar la mirada de PAty. que ya empezaba a reaccionar.

- Sera mejor que la llevemos a una habitacion, no creo que aqui sea el lugar indicado para que descanse.- Dulcine buscaba la ayuda de Alberth que aun se sentia algo aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo, la cosas estaba ocurriendo a pasos agigantados, y no sabia como terminaria todo.

- si tienes Razon- respondio al fin el patriarca- yo la llevare a la habiatacion de huespedes, Anthony, encargate por favor de que un coche vaya a buscar a la Abuela de Paty hasta chicago, estan hospedada en el hotel "Higths", si es posible trata de localizar a George y pidele que el pesonalmente sea quien me haga ese favor, y que traigan el equipaje de las dos- Alberth se inclinaba para tomar en brazos a Paty que ya comenzaba a balbucear el nombre de Stear, - cuando termines con eso, ... por favor reunanse en el Estudio, creo que nuestra charla ya no puede esperar mas. ...- de reojo miro a Archie, sabia que no debia culparlo hasta no saber la relidad de lo sucedido, aun asi, era visible su molestia con el joven. - creo que esta sera una larga noche.

Alberth salio en compania de Dulcine que le seguia muy de cerca, tenian que hablar con Paty y era claro que necesitaria de su ayuda, los dos subieron las escaleras alejandose del ambiente tenso que habia quedado en aquel salon.

* * *

- una ciudad mas,- Bella tomaba su equipaje y se dirigia a la salida del hotel.

- Una bella y delicada dama nunca debe tomar algo tan pesado- Marcus se acercaba ala chica y tomaba su balija,- como te has sentido?- le preguntaba poniendo seriedad ala charla.

- bien, ya te dije no fue nada, solo fue un lijero desmayo, ya sabes, el cansancio...- respondia sonriente.

- Estas segura, mira que si ese idiota de Granchester te hiso algo, ...- mostraba enfado.

- Ya te dije que no, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, que solo fui a entregarle un paquete que estaba en mi cuarto por error y que al girarme para salir me senti mareada y perdi el sentido, quiza es la tencion por estar a la expectativa de cuando llegaremos a Chicago para al fin ver a Steven, y si agregamos el cansancio de los viajes, pues ahi tienes tu respuesta.- le jalaba un oido juegueteando con su companiero actor.

- esta bien creere eso, pero una vez que hable con Steven y si el decide investigar mas y descubrimos que ese tipo tuvo algo que ver, te aseguro que no esperare para partirle lo unico que lo mantiene en el escenario- Marcus se detenia al ver que Bella no avnzaba y lo miraba preguntandole con su expresion a que se referia.- La cara , Bella, ...la cara..., porque creeme que ese sin rostro no es nada... te lo aseguro.- terminaba y arrojaba la maleta de la actriz al coche que ya esperaba por ellos para llevarlos a la estacion.

Bella solo meneo la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreir, Marcus se estaba volviendo demasiado sobreprotector desde el incidente en la habitacion de Terry, lo malo es que ella no podia decirle la verdad, no hasta que pudiera hablar con Steven para revelarle los nuevos recuerdos que habian regresado a su memoria cuando reconocio el simbolo de los andrey, ahora recordaba a alguien mas,... a su "Principe de la colina", a aun hombre muy apuesto que habia estado a su lado en diferntes momentos de su vida, no sabia exactamente que relacion tenia con el pero era claro que debia ser alguien muy allegado y sobre todo que ahora podia recordar el nombre de esa amable y calida persona que cariniosamente la llama "Pequenia".

Detras de ellos a unos cuantos metros de Distancia Karen acompaniaba a un malhumorado Terry que no hacia mas que maldecir, parecia que su buen humor se habia terminado la noche en que Marcus habia entrado en su habitacion y tomado en brazos a Bella, despues de escuchar como el actor llamaba a la joven por su nombre repetidas veces y en un tono bastante alto, ademas de que la pueta abierta le habia permitido ver que Bella estaba en el suelo mietras que Terry trataba de reanimarla. Esto habia sido suficiente para que el apuesto Ingles perdiera toda amabilidad.

- ese idiota, que se cree, su Padre?- Decia Terry dirigiendo la mirada a donde Marcus auxiliaba a Bella para subir al auto y ella ceptaba y le sonreia amablemente.

- Huuuuuuuy!, parece que te robaron nuevamente la atencion de una conquista... Granchester- Karen lo miraba y le causaba gracia las diferentes tonalidades que el rostro del actor mostraba como respuesta a su furia.

- ella no es ninguna consquista, ... solo... solo que sus padres me la encargaron en su ausencia y hasta que su Hermano se reuna con ella.- Trataba de disimular su interes en la pelinegro.

- Pues, si tan posesivo te pones siendo solo el cuidador, ya me imagino como seria si realmente fueras su ... "Novio"...- Karen reia suavemente ante el espasmo que sufrio terry por la palabra mencionada.- pero creo que ese puesto ya lo tiene ocupado...Marcus...- arrugaba la nariz y se alejaba rapidamente antes de que el actor estallara contra ella.

Terry se detuvo unos instantes, por que?,,por que habia perdio la calma al verla al lado de Marcus?, el no debia, el no debia sentirse asi, pero no podia controlarlo mas, el ver a alguien cerca de Bella, quien quiera que fuera la persona, si no era el, le causaba un enorme nudo en el estomago por la rabia que contenia y los celos que no podia mostrar, se estaba volviendo loco por eso, y cuando estaban en el escenario y la sentia cerca, sus pensmientos se bloqueaban no permitiendo que distinguiera entre la realidad y la actuacion , varias veces ella le habia reclamado al bajar del escenario, por los besos que el le daba y que no eran para nada actuados, el no sabia que responde, juraria que ella le respondia, pero parecia que se equivocaba.

En el camino a la estacion, Bella miraba por la ventanilla del coche en el que viajaba, aun recordaba la voz de Terry llamandola, entre su desmayo no sabia si era verdad o solo su imaginacion y deceo por sentir que le preocupaba al actor, despues del torbellino de recuerdos quele habia probocado el simbolo de aquel sobre, las imagenes de susana sonriendo al lado de Terry habian vuelto a su mente, porque?, porque la veia a ella a su lado y tan feliz, ahora que la habia visto, no habia podido evitar pensar que relacion tenia con ellos, porque cada que se sentia cerca de Terrece, la imagen de susana sonriente y de su brazo la atacaba?, acaso era una advertencia de que debia alejarse de el?, porque sentia ese rechazo por ellos al recordarlos juntos?, una vez mas sentia que su deceo por estar con Terrece era un error, un verdadero error, seria mejor mantener la distancia y alejarse, si, alejarse de el lo mas que pudiera y dejar de creer que ellos podian llegar a estar juntos algun dia. seria mejor esperar por encontrar a aquel joven que muy cofusamente llegaba a ella en suenios y le decia quela amaba, y al cual sentia nadie podria arrebatarle porque le pertenecia solamente a ella.

* * *

-Neil, como va todo?, has logrado comunicarte con "tu amigo", - Eliza entraba una vez mas a la habitacion de su hermano sin siquiera anunciarse .

- Otra vez tu?, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar, - Neil se cubria rapidamente con las colchas de su cama y cubria ala mujer que estaba a su lado.

- Despide a la Gata y vistete que tenemos que hablar,- La peliroja se daba media vuelta y salia de la habitacion haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver las condidiones en que estaba su hermano.

Despues de unos minutos, Neil entraba enfurecido al estudio donde su hermana lo esperaba.

- que te pasa?, con que derecho entras a si a mi habitacion, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu no tiene ningun derecho- golpea con el punio sobre el escritorio frente a su hermana.

- Mira me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que tu pienses, a mi lo que me interesa es saber si ya arreglaste el problema que se habia presentado respecto a lo que te pedi y si el trabajo estara hecho despues o antes de la boda?.- Eliza ignoraba la rabieta de su hermano y a este no le quedaba mas remedio que tragarse su coraje y contestar.

- Te recuerdo que esta sera la ultima vez que te ayudo, despues de que te cases con el estupido ese y me des mi parte... si te vi ni mi acuerdo... entendido?.- La joven hacia una ademan con la mano restando importancia a lo que su hermano mencionaba.- el problema esta resuelto, no sera antes de la boda porque eso arruinaria todo, estas de acuerdo?, asi que cuando tu y Anthony se hayan hido de "Luna de Miel", mi contacto llevara a cabo sus planes, ya entrego todo los datos y las fotos de a quien deben eliminar, no creo que se equivoquen , ademas les entregue la nota donde especificas de que manera quieres el trabajo asi que no hay problema, y espero que no hayas sido tan idiota como para firmar con tu nombre, y que hayas modificado lo suficiente tu letra. - La miraba retador.

- Con quien crees que estas tratando?-preguntaba mirandolo con rabia.

- con la estupida que mantuvo a su "Pretendiente" enclaustrado en un hospital y que se le ocurrio firmar varios documentos y recomendaciones que la comprometian...solo espero que esos documentos hayan sido destruidos como me dijiste.-

- Por supuesto que no... esos docuementos me sirven para seguir manejando al estupido director de ese lugar y que siga haciendo el trabajo que le pedi para con la tia Abuela, per los tengo en un lugar bastante seguro que nadie los podra encontrar.- mencionaba orgullosa sus palabras. y le daba la espalda a su hermano.

- Eso espero, porque ya te lo dije, despues de esto, tu y los que dicen son mis padres, saldran de mi vida para siempre, y no pienso volver a ayudarlos asi se esten muriendo.-

Neil daba media vuelta y salia cerrando la puerta con furia, estaba seguro que nadie podria detenerlo, ya todo estaba preparado gracias a su fiel amigo, despues de que Eliza se casara, terminarian con su tormento y desapareceria.

Eliza lo miraba salir del estudio, una sonrisa malefica aparecio en sus labios, ella habia logrado hacer que el tonto de su hermano le quitara lo que le estorbaba y lograr su venganza, lo que el no sabia es que para no correr riesgos ella tambien habia tomado sus medidas y claro que despues de que Neil terminara con su parte..."Desapareceria"... pero ella ya se habia preparado todo para que el deceo de su hermano fuera "eterno".

* * *

- Annie, a donde vas hija?.- La seniora Britter salia detras de su hija que apenas si habia entrado a la casa ya estaba pidiendo al chofer que tuviera listo el auto porque en unos momentos saldria.

- Mama, tengo que darte cuenta de todo lo que hago?, ya te dije que si volvimos a Chicago fue para hacer algo que es importante para mi, si quieres conformate con eso y si no, es tu problema, ya bastante tengo con soportar las exigencias del anciano que me escogieron para marido, como para ahora tambien tener que soportar las tuyas. Bastante me costo convencerlo para que me dejara viajar solamente contigo, para que ahora tu te pongas pesada y comiences a cuetionarme mas de lo que debes.

- Pero Annie, ... el te quiere mucho, te trata como a una reina y tienes todo lo que cualquier jovencita de tu edad pudiera decear...- La seniora Britter trataba como cada dia, de convencer a Annie que esa habia sido la mejor decicion que su padre tomara antes de Fallecer.

- Si no me quejo, tengo todo lo que pudiera decear y mas,... pero no lo que realmente quiero, eso, nunca lo voy a obtener, ... y todo se lo debo a mi "querida hermanita"...Candy.- el odio que se reflejo en los azules ojos de Annie, hiso que su madre se quedara sin palabras, nunca penso que esa expresion pudiera verse reflejada en el rostro de a quella dulce y tierna ninia que ella habia escogido por hija, ya no insistio mas, solo bajo la mirada y se regreso al interior de su casa, siguiendo los pasos de su hija que se dirigia a la recamara para cambiarse y salir.

Observando por una de las ventanas de su habitacion , la seniora Britter veia como Annie subia al auto y se alejaba, cuanto habia cambiado, si su padre la viera seguramente se desepcionaria, se preguntaba una y otra vez que habia hecho mal para que la joven tomara esa actitud, desde que acepto casarse con un hombre 15 anios mayor que ella y que fue el unico interesado despues de escuchar todos aquellos rumores que se decian, Annie se habia vueto demaciado falsa, se ausentaba largas temporadas de la casa de su marido bajo la escusa de acompaniar a su madre por su delicada salud, y solo para que?, para poder salir libremente por las noches y volver a altas horas de la madrugada, siempre oliendo a alchol y a lociones de hombre, su manera de vestir era completamente diferente, esos escotes que mostraban mas de la mitad de sus senos, esos colores tan llamativos y el maquillaje tan extrabagante la hacian verse hermosa pero demaciado vulgar, ella creia que su madre no los notaba porque siempre se cubria con una capucha que la tapaba de la cabeza hasta los pies, pero era claro que cuando volvia apenas y podia mantenerse en pie, tambaleante, deteniendose de las paderes y descalza para no hacer ruido, nunca se daba cuenta que era su madre quien la ayudaba a subir las escaleras para que la servidumbre no la escuchara y no viera el estado tan desagradable en que se encontraba, y cuando lograba ponerla en su cama, las senias de que habia estado pasando "un moomento agradable" en brazos de otros hombres eran claras, y al amanecer la "dama", volvia a la vida, sus vestidos volvian a ser los normales y ella inventaba charlas que segun habia mantenido con sus amigas y que eran lo que la habia hecho regresar tarde, siempre habia una escusa, y si esta no era aceptada, poco le importaba, habian sido varias veces que la misma seniora Britter habia mandado mensajes al esposo de su hija para que fuera a buscarla informandole que ya se encontraba bien de salud y que no queria ser el motivo de que ellos estuvieran tan alejados, y cuando al fin el hombre mandaba por ella, los insultos y gritos de Annie hacia su madre podian escucharse por toda la casa, acaso estaba pagando su capricho?, si ella hubiera aceptado el deseo de su marido y no lo hubiera contradecido en adoptar a Candy ... otra seria su historia, su empenio por continuar con las apariencias y ver en Annie una ninia mas manejable y educada la habian cegado ante la dulsura y bondad que destellaba en la tierna y transparente mirada de aquella alegre y vivaz pecosa de ojos de esmaralda... no habia vuelta a tras, ahora no le queda mas que soportar sola, el peso de su decicion.

* * *

- Estos viajes me van a matar- Karen se quejaba entregando su equipaje al mozo del hotel, que los recibia.

- Por favor!, pero si ya debias estar acostumbrada, o es que es tu naturaleza seguir quejandote?- Terry sonreia ante los pucheros de la joven.- ademas solo fueron cuatro horas, no debias ser tan exagerada.

- No entiendo a Roberth,...si estamos a unas horas de chicago, por que no presentarnos ahi despues de las funciones en esta ciudad?, no entiendo ese empenio de el de Cerrar cada gira presisamente ahi, cuando por la ubicacion deberia ser una de las primeras ciudades.

- Karen cuantas veces tendre que explicartelo, Chicago es una de las ciudades en las quela gente mas importante del pais radica, y eso la hace un mejor punto para recaudar mas fondos, entiendes?.

- Pues no, la verdad no, pero en fin ... por cierto creo que a Bella le agradara saber que estamos muy cerca de chicago, parece que tenia urgencia por conocer esa ciudad.

-Y por que motivo?, si se puede saber...

- No lo se, segun ella es porque le agradan los"Hermosos paisajes", y que ha escuchado mencionar que a orillas de la ciudad hay algunos que no tienen comparacion.

- Bueno, ese es su problema, yo no pienso decirle nada y espero que tu tampoco se lo diras, si se entera que sea por otros...

- Te gusta?...- Karen se detuvo frente a Terry y lo detuvo con una mano para que le respondiera y verlo a la cara.

- De donde sacaste eso?- Terry endurecia su exprecion como si lo hubieran bofeteado.

- de tu actitud, durante todo el viaje no dejaste de mirar hacia donde ella y Marcus venian sentados, y sobre todo que esta vez viajaste al lado de todo el grupo cuando siempre te alejas y prefieres viajar en compania de Roberth en un vagon diferente, tus cambios de humor, tu preocupacion por ella desde que sufrio el desmayo en "tu" habitacion, en fin, detalles que para una persona como yo no pasan desapersividos.

- Te equivocas, mis motivos son otros, y si me preocupo por ella y estoy al pendiente de lo que le pasa es en nombre de la antigua amistad de nuestras madres, pero nada mas. - Terry continuo su camino apresurando el paso, pero Karen era dificil de enganiar y ella juraria que esa mirada de Terry cuando veia a Bella, ya la conocia, solo que dirigida a una enfermera rubia y pecosa.

* * *

La noche habia profundizado su presencia, la mancion Andrey se encontraba en completo silencio, Alberth y Dulcine continuaban en la habitacion de Huespedes tratando a Paty , en el saloncito de estar Archie y Stear se habian quedado solos y sin cruzar palabra, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, uno tratando de hacer que su recuerdos concordaran, y el otro pensando la manera de encarar sus errores, Caroline por su parte no se habia atrevido a entrar y una vez que Anthony saliera rumbo al despacho, ella lo habia seguido, y ahora estaba frente a el escuchadolo hablar con George dandole las indicaciones que Alberth le pidiera. ella no se habia atrevido a seguir sus sentimientos y deceos de correr a abrazar a Archie, los habia reprimido, y ahora no sabia que haria una vez que tuviera que estar cerca de el nuevamente.

- Todo esta listo, George ira por la abuela Martha, solo espero que por la hora no se asuste la ancianita y le suceda algo, ... Caroline puedes hacer el favor de ordenar en la cocina un poco de cafe, creo que lo vamos a necesitar, esta noche pinta para ser larga. - Anthony miraba a la chica que apenas si le dirigia la mirada, esta se ponia de pie asinitendo levemente y saliendo del estudio.

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro de preocupacion, Anthony se dirigio al salon de estar, para indicarle a sus primos que debian reunirse en el estudio.

Una vez que los tres estaba en el lugar que Alberth les indicara, Archie, Stear y Anthony, compartian sonrisas silenciosas y miradas que expresaban el gusto de estar juntos de nuevo, pero la expectativa por lo que sucederia los mantenia en silencio. La puerta se abrio lentamente, Caroline ayudaba a que una de las mucamas que llevaba el servicio del cafe, entrara en el estudio.

- Bella?- Steven sorprendido se ponia de pie apensa si vio el rostro de la rubia que estaba deteniendo la puerta, con pasos rapidos se acerco a la joven que lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar- Que haces aqui?, como llegaste a este lugar?... porque..?...

- Ella no es Bella...- Archie habia seguido los pasos de su hermano adivinando su confusion, lo tomaba por el hombro y se ponia a un lado de la joven. - recuerda que te mencione que al descubrir la verdad te sorprenderias, que habian muchas cosas que tu no sabias y otras que no recordabas.

Archie miraba como la sorpresa aparecia en el rostro de Stear comprendiendo que habia una explicacion , discretamente el ojimiel tomo la mano de Caroline que seguia sin moverse y que habia bajado la mirada al ver que el se aceracba, pudo sentir el ligero temblor de la joven que se mezclaba con el de el, cuando sintio la delicada y suave mano dentro de la suya y no hubo rechazo, la presiono un poco sintiendo como el tibio calor de la misma lo hiba cubriendo por completo, su corazon se agito con alegria al ver que la caricia habia sido aceptada y que lejos de apartarse de el Caroline habia presionado su mano al rededor de la suya, Archie sintio regocijo y alivio a sus preocupaciones, ahora que sentia a Caroline aceptarlo, nada de lo que viniera podia ser dificil de superar. aun sin atreverse a verla sonrio para si mismo y sin soltar a Caroline comenzo a caminar al lado de su hermano invitandolo a tomar asiento mientras esperaban por Alberh.

Anthony no habia perdido detalle de lo queocurria, vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Caroline al momento que la mano de Archie tuvo contacto con la de ella, tambien noto el cambio en el rostro del ojimiel y la sorpresa de Stear que no comprendia la expresion de su hermano, y ahora despues de dejar a Steven sentado frente a el , la pareja se habia encaminado al pequenio mueble junto a la chimenea y que era el mas retirado del escritorio, seguramente buscaban algo de privacidad para poder hablar, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que al fin las cosas tomaban su lugar.

Antes de que Archie y Caroline lograran tomar asiento, la puerta se abrio nuevamente dando paso a Alberth y a Dulcine que ingresaban en la habitacion, la tension volvio a apoderarse de los presentes, el patriaca habia llegado y habia mucho que aclarar asi como deciciones que tomar para los futuros problemas que pudieran presentarse. cerrando la puerta detras de el, Alberth comenzo a caminar hacia la pequenia salita que se encontraba en su estudio, y con una mirada le indicaba a sus sobrinos que lo siguieran, Dulcine seguia sus pasos como fiel y secreta companiera.

tomado una respiracion profunda y dejando escapar el aire segundos despues, Alberth comenzo conlo que seria una larga platica.

- Primero que nada, Stear... quiero decirte que me da mucha alegria tenerte con nostros de vuelta, se que quiza haya muchas cosas que no comprendas en este momento y yo soy una de ellas, pero el que tu estes aqui me indica que nos has recordado como tu familia, y ahora entre todos trataremos de ayudarte a que tus dudas desaparescan. ...

- El no ha recordado del todo...- Archie interrumpia y con esto hacia que los demas notaran que estaba junto a Caroline y que tomaba su mano, Alberth cerro el entrecejo como sorpresa de lo que veia, pero no quiso comentar nada, el sonrojo en el rostro de Caroline le indico que debia esperar, lo principal de esa reunion era Stear.

- Que tanto recuerdas?- Fue la priemera pregunta de Alberth.

- no m...no mucho... - Stear comenzo a hablar algo inseguro. - mis primeros recuerodos, o suenios... fueron sobre Anthony... despues comense a tener recuerdos de voces y de imagenes borrosas donde veia a Archie, pero no estaba seguro de quienes eran, eran solo recuerdos de imagenes que no tenian ningun significado coherente,. ... pero cuando vinimos a America, y nos topamos con Anthony... una serie de recuerdo aparecieron en cuestion de segundos, despues el dia que por casualidad topamos con Archie, pude asociar su imagen con el recuerdo borroso que tenia y eso me llevo a otra serie de recuerdos, lo que me hiso saber de donde venia y a que familia pertenecia, recuerdo a mis padres, parte de mi infancia al lado de Archie y Anthony, y cuando te vi por primera vez aquella tarde en francia , senti que habia algo extranio en tu mirada que me daba la sensacion de conocerte pero no estaba seguro ,lo mismo sucedio con Terry pero apenas hace unos dias cuando me encontre con Archie supe que Terrece Granchester era el mismo que vagamente recordaba, de ahi no tengo mas que vagas imagenes borrosas que no me dicen nada, ... como los ojos de la joven que... se desmayo... a caso ella es Candy?...- Stear miraba fijamente a Alberth. en busca de respuestas.

- No recuerdas la imagen de Candy?-

- No, solo tengo algunos vagos recuerdos de su voz y se que ella tambien fue parte importante de nuestra vida, y algunas cosas mas pero ... no recuerdo su imagen con claridad.

- Stear... conoces ala joven sentada al lado de Archie?- Alberth volvio a cuestionar haciendo que Stear fijara sus pupilas en Caroline.

- Claro, es mi hermana Bella, pero no sabia que tu la conocieras Archie, y por lo que veo la conoces muy bien- estas palabras provocaron un nuevo sonrojo en el ojimiel que no supo que responder y miraba a su tio buscando ayuda.

- No, ella no es Bella, su nombre es Caroline, y es mi hermana...- Alberth decia firmemente.

- Caroline?, eso no puede ser, ella es Bella solo que usa su color natural de cabello y ha quitado sus contactos, claro que lo se, si yo mismo invente su cambio de apariencia...

- No Stear, ella es Caroline... pero ahora ... ella esta representando a... Candy...

Los ojos de Stear se abrieron al maximo, no recordaba pero tampoco era tonto, lo que Alberth estaba tratando de decirle... era que Candy era su hermana Bella?... si, no podia estar equivocado. al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Stear Aberth comprendio lo que pasaba en su mente, por lo que comenzo con su relato.

- Stear... voy a contarte todo lo que has olvidado,... y lo que aun no sabes... todos te ayudaremos a ponerle significado a las imagenes que hay en tu memoria...incluyendo el recuerdo de los ojos de..."Paty"...

Cuando el joven escucho el nombre de que Alberth mencionara por segunda vez, su memoria comenzo a tener un nuevo giro, las imagenes que habia tenido en el barco comenzaron a tener sentido, los hermosos ojos negros que habia recordado se unian al resto de una simpatica adolecente de cabello castanio obscuro y que apenas si tocaba los hombros de aquellla jovencita... entonces lo comprendio, esa hermosa mujer que habia perdido el sentido no era otra mas que ella, la joven que desde sus dias de coleguio le enseniara lo que era amar verdaderemente a una persona...

* * *

Terry se ponia de pie y dejaba en una de las mesillas al lado del sillon donde se habia sentado, el escrito de la obra que Susana le enviara nuevamente para que la corrigiera, no sentia suenio, por lo que se habia dirigido al la salita que se encontraba frente a las habitaciones reservadas para la compania teatral, ahi habia estado revisando lo que Susana escribiera sobre su historia con el y Candy, pero ahora se habia levantado de su comodo asiento para ir en busca de un cafe, tenia que bajar al siguiente piso donde se encontraba el comedor para ver si lograba encontrar a alguien que le indicara donde podia conseguirlo, necesitaba despejarse un poco, tantos recuerdos en esas hojas de papel, lo habian puesto algo melancolico, asi que caminar le haria bien.

* * *

Bella se incorpporaba de su cama, no podia dormir, habia escuchado a Marcus comentarle que a unas cuantas horas se encontraba la ciudad de Chicago, que si tomaban un tren tardarian unas tres horas, pero que si queria llegar mas rapido con rentar un auto lograria estar ahi en menos tiempo, le habia sugerido ir a visitar la ciudad en cuanto tuvieran una tarde libre, seguro podian ir y volver sin que nadie lo notara pero les saldria un poco caro la renta del auto, aun asi, la invitacion quedaba hecha, Bella no sabia porque tenia esa sensacion de acudir urgentemente a ese lugar, su deseo por conocer a Candy era mucho , pero no tan urgente, ademas Steven no iria hasta dentro de varias semanas mas, y ella se sentiria mas segura de conocer a Candy con Steven a su lado, pero entonces que era esa sensacion que tanto la incomodaba y no le permitia conciliar el suenio?, tomo su bata y decidio salir a caminar, seguramente un paseo por los jardines del hotel la ayudrian a borrar esas sensaciones. al salir y cerrar su puerta, se dio cuenta que no solo ella habia perdido el suenio, en una mesilla habia un escrito abierto, seguramente alguien que lo estaba leyendo lo habia dejado ahi, miro a los lados buscando por si lograba ver a alguien, pero no, ni una persona deambulaba por ahi, su curiosidad la llevo a acercarse y tratar de ver mas claramente de que se trataba, alcanzo a leer unas palabras pero no compredia a que se referia, sintio deseo de saber que era ese escrito, asi que tomo asiento en el sillon en el anterior mente Terry se encontrara, tomo el escrito y busco el inicio de la historia, en la portada estaba el titulo.

**"Un Verdadero amor",**

**escrita por: "Susana Marlow". -**

el titulo se le hiso algo superficial conociendo la version de Karen, dio vuelta a la primera pagina y se encontro con una nota:

"_Terry_:

_Ya he corregido la parte que me indicaste, he puesto las palabras exactas que me enviaste en tu carta, para que la obra sea mas apegada a la realidad de la despedida entre Candy y Tu... espero que te agrade la manera en que ha quedado esta vez, y sino, marca las correcciones que sean necesarias, incluyendo la parte de nuestro final... pues en ese capitulo escribi solo mi version, pero supongo que tambien existe la historia desde tu punto de vista._

_con carinio: Susana._

Al leer esas palabras, Bella se sintio mas atraida por conocer la verdad de aquel triangulo amoroso, y porque Susana se habia trevido a escribir algo que ella calificaba como verdadero amor?, acaso se referia al sentimiento que todos decian ataba a Terry y Candy?... bueno la noche era larga y ella no tenia suenio, asi que una buena lectura seria agradable y asi de paso conoceria a la persona que le habia ganado el afecto del actor. comenzo a leer las primeras paguinas...

* * *

Despues de encontrar al fin a alguien que pudiera satisfacer su deseo de tomar un cafe, Terry habia pedido un servicio del delicioso liquido y unos cuantos panecillos para acompaniarlo, no era muy comun en el aquellos deceos pero quiza al haber estado recordando el buen apetito y lo golosa que era "Su" pecosa lo habia hecho sentir aquel antojo, tomo su servicio no permitiendo que la mucama le ayudara, alegando que bastante habia hecho con atenderlo ha esas hora, la mujer le respondio que ese era parte de su trabajo y que no tenia que agradecer, pero que si le regalaba un autografo se daria por demas recompesada, el actor acepto con una sonrisa y le prometio antes de irse regalarle no solo su firma sino tambien una foto dedicada a ella y agradeciendole por el sabroso cafe que preparaba, la mujer sonrio con el halago y dejo que el actor tomara su camino. Terry estaba apunto de llegar a donde su escrito lo esperaba, cuando noto que este no estaba donde lo habia dejado, rodeo el sillon de espalda alta y se sorprendio aun mas al descubrir a bella ahi sentada y con el escrito en sus manos...el corazon le comenzo a palpirar mas rapidamente la exprecion el el rostro de la chica era bastante extrania.

* * *

Bella terminaba de leer las paginas a la mitad de la historia donde 'La enfermera y el actor" se separaban, su rostro estaba cubierto por lagrimas, sintio la presencia de Terry frente a ella, su pecho se comenzo a agitar y su respiracion se volvio mas rapida, la rabia comenzo a consumirla y la nube de recuerdos invadio su mente de golpe, cuando vio los ojos de Terry, sus memorias la golpearon como agresivas bofetadas, no podia alejar su mirada de aquellos zafiros que aparecian en diferentes imagenes en su cabeza, comenzo a ponerse lentamente de pie, las manos a sus costados se empuniaban con fuerza, el escrito cayo a sus pies, sintio un calor que la invadia y una mezcla de sentimientos se apodero de su corazon, el dolor en su pecho comenzo a ahogarla haciendo su respirar mas dificil, y las lagrimas seguian corriendo por sus mejillas sin detenerse ...

- Bella, estas bien?- Terry habia dejado la charola en la mesa de centro y mirando de frente a la joven se sorprendia de la actitud de la misma y sobre todo de la mirada tan fria y llena de dolor que le dirigia. trato de tomarla del brazo para ver si reaccionaba.

- NO ME TOQUES!- fue la respuesta de la joven que ahora sabia el motivo de su rechazo hacia el actor y la rubia exactriz...

- Que te pasa?... el que deberia estar molesto soy yo,... aparte de tu comportamiento estos dias, ahora te atrevez a leer algo que no te corresponde...- Terry endurecia el rostro por la actitud que habia tomado la joven...

- Asi... asi que esto fui para ti... una historia ... una historia mas para representar en un escenario... ahora entiendo tus palabras... ahora comprendo todo... l a carta... "Tu carta"... la de ella... todo era un juego para provocar un final dramatico verdad?... que te hise?... que les hise?... porque no me dejaron tanquila?... si ya estaban juntos y eran felices... por que lastimarme a mi?... eres un...- El llanto de la joven ya no le permitio continuar... dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr.

Terry no comprendia las palabras de Bella, que era todo aquello?, sus palabras, sus acusaciones no tenian sentido, su llanto, el odio y el dolor en su mirada, un momento ... su mirada... que era todo aquello?, por Dios!... el comportamiento de la joven no le habia permitido reacionar ante algo tan visible, hasta ese momento en que la habia visto correr no habia reaccionado en algo tan importante... y tan... "Imposible"?... las palabras y comentarios llegaron a su mente..."dicen que el hemano le cambio la imagen"... "gracias a Steven ya no es tan difil caracterizar un personaje" ... "sus inventos han revolucionado el mundo de los escenarios"... si ahi estaba la explicacion... solo asi podria comprender que los hermosos ojos negros de Bella que se habian convertido en un tormento, ahora mostraran un hermoso par de esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad por las cristalinas lagrimas que baniaban sus mejillas...si esa no era la respuesta, entonces el se estaba volviendo loco al ver en Bella los ojos que eran su delirio desde que conociera a la pecosa en aquella nocche de bruma en el Mauritania...necesitaba confirmarlo, no podia ser posible... reaccionando a la hora y a la poca vestimenta que Bella llevaba puesta, Terry salio corriendo tras de ella. pero fue demasiado tarde, al llegar a la recepcion del hotel el guardia de seguridad, entraba agitado.

- La vio salir?- preguntaba Terry entre jadeos por la carrera al bajar las escaleras.

- si, pero no pude alcanzarla... y la perdi de vista... la joven salio demasiado rapido que no me dio tiempo de detenerla... lo siento, tengo que informar al gerente del hotel...-

El hombre ya mas recuperado se alejaba del actor...dejandolo solo y con la mirada perdida dirigida hacia la obscuridad de la noche que se podia apresiar atravez del cristal de la puerta de entrada... si aquello era una pesadilla... deseaba que alguien viniera a despertarlo...

* * *

**Nuevamente Hola!**

**pues hoy subo dos capitulos, ... espero les agraden... este es el segundo y espero sus comentarios tambien, ya saben son el alimento de mi inspiracion... nuevamente gracias por su tiempo y ojala me sigan ya son solo unos capitulos mas, y no se preocupen que Anthony sabe lo que esta haciendo, recuerden que es sobrino de Alberth por lo tanto es igual de habil e inteligente ademas igual de guapo y con el mismo porte que su tio, si no fuera por la diferencia de edades serian gemelos porque ALberth lleva el mismo corte de pelo solo que unos centimetros mas largo... jajajajaj, bueno gracias mil y nos leemos luego...bendiciones como siempres sonriale a la vida para quela vida les sonria...Akire.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Acontecimientos Inevitables**.

Desde lo alto de una verde colina, sus ojos se recreaban con la belleza de los reverdecidos campos, eran magnificas la bellezas que diariamente el creador regalaba y que pocas veces eran apreciadas, tomado aire prefundamente y dejandolo escapar despues de que sus pulmones recibieran la frescura y puresa del mismo, se sentaba como tantas veces lo hiciera en su infancia, al pie de un gran y frondoso arbol, se disponia a leer las cartas que tan amablemente el senior tomas le enviara desde su apartamento en chicago, haber tomado la decicion de regresar por una larga temporada al HOgar de Pony mientras ALbert volvia de su viaje, habia sido la mas certera de sus deciciones, su amigo de toda la vida y que ahora sabia su padre adoptivo saldria en un largo recorrido que tal vez durara anios, la habia invitado a viajar con el pero ella se habia negado ciciendo que preferia tratar de encontrar un mejor sentido a su vida, qu en caso de que cambiara sus pensamientos lo alcanzaria en alguno de los tantos lugares que el visitaria, con esa promesa el se habia sentido tranquilo y se habia marchado, ahora ella estab Feliz al pensar que las cartas que minutos antes los ninios del hogar a los que ella veia como pequenios hermanitos le habian entregado, las habia metido en el bolso de su Vestido sin siquiera ver el remitente, estaba segura que nadie mas le escribiria, solamente su querido principe de la colina, una vez que llego a su sitio favorito donde se sentia comoda tomo las Cartas y se dispuso a ver quien las enviaba.

Fue muy extranio no encontrar el simbolo de los Andrey como de costumbre, por lo que se vio obligada a ver el remitente, sus manos comenzaron a Temblar, rapidamente miro el otro sobre, e igual que el primero no habia sido enviado por su protector, sintio que la sangre se helaba en sus venas, no podia dejar de ver los sobres en sus manos, leia y releia una vez y otravez los nombres grabados en el blanco papel.

"Terrece Granchester" ,..."Susana Marlow "De Granchester""...

Los dos provenientes de una misma direccion en NewYorck. que era todo aquello?, por que ahora?... sintiendo un estremecimiento que le recorrio de pies a cabeza, comenzo a abrir el primer sobre para leer la Carta que aquella mujer a la que muy poco habia conocido y la cual habia conciderado una persona de buen corazon habia escrito para ella... pero que tenia que decirle?... su duda fue revelada conforme las primeras lineas de aquel escrito se revelaban ante sus verdes esmeraldas.

_" Querida Candy":_

_" Se que estaras extraniada de recibir esta Carta, pero tu eres la unica persona que se, realmente copartira mi dicha, estos ultimos dias han sido lo mejores de mi vida, y antes de continuar dejame decirte que si me etrevi a escribirte esta carta es poque ahora tengo la certeza de que eres feliz y que te has olvidado del carinio de adolecencia que existio entre tu y Terry, las noticias que he recibido han sido de lo mas placenteras para mi, y la persona que me lo comunico me ha dicho que ella al gual que yo te aprecia sinceramente y que tuvo la dicha de compartir personalmente la felicidad que ahora vives._

_Como te mencione, sino hubiera tenido estas noticias jamas me hubiera atrevido a comunicarte lo feliz que me senti cuando Terry me dijo que me habia elegido a mi porque sus sentimientos habian cambiado, y que si no te lo habia comunicado antes era porque sentia un poco de remordimientos al haberte ilucionado con un viaje que quiza no debia haberte propuesto, no sabes lo mal que se sentia por su separacion, el penso que te doleria demaciado y esto lo hacia verse a si mismo como un ser insensible, pero finalmente comprendio que una relacion sin amor, no hubiera sido sana para ninguno de los dos, y que el haberse separado habia sido la mejor decion. _

_Pero desde el momento que con todo el amor y ternura que pudiera existir, el me convirtio en "Su mujer", supe que con mis constantes confeciones de amor y muestras de adoracion hacia el, logre borrar de su mente todos aquellos sentimientos de culpa por haberte ilucionado con un amor que ya no sentia y que gracias a su autocontrol nunca te confeso con palabras, pues de haber sido asi, el como todo caballero hubiera cumplido su palabra aun si esto lo hacia infeliz, pero solo Dios sabe porque cruza los caminos, ahora se que si Terry no te hubiera conocido, el no estaria ahora a mi lado y hacendome la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque eso soy, soy la mujer mas feliz que pudiera existir, y cada que escucho su voz que me confieza lo mucho que me ama no existe nada en el mundo que me haga sentirme mas dichosa, y ahora que se que tu tambien lo eres, mi felicidad y la de el no tiene ninguna mancha. aunque mi accidente fue terrible en un pricipio ahora agradesco porque ayudo a que tu siguieras tu camino y encontraras la felicidad que te esperaba en brazos de otra persona._

_Candy, soy tan feliz, y aunque fisicamente somos uno, pronto lo seremos ante Dios y ante la sociedad, solo que Terry no deseaba que nuestra Felicidad fuera causa de tu dolor, por ello habiamos decidido esperar, pero ahora que hemos recibido tan grata noticia respecto a tu proxima union, no haya nada que nos prohiba gritar nuestro amor y nuestra dicha a los cuatro vientos como estoy segura tambien tu lo haras cuando el momento de tu union llegue._

_Te deceo lo mejor, y que seas tan feliz como lo somos Terry y yo, quiza pronto te escriba dandote la mejor noticia que una mujer pueda compartir con las pesonas a las que quiere. estoy segura que pronto llegara ese momento, no sabes cuanto anhelo poder darle una noticia tan maravillosa a Terry, se que el tambien lo espera con ansias, pues cada noche su empenio por que seamos padres es unico, perdon si he sido un poco indiscreta, pero como anteriormente te lo he dicho, eres la unica persona con quien puedo compartir abiertamente._

_Candy, una vez mas te deceo lo mejor aunque se que ya lo tienes, aun asi, deceo que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo, espero recibir noticias tuyas aunque se que en estos momentos era casi imposible para ti responderme, debes de tener todo tu tiempo ocupado. hasta pronto Candy, y espero que cuando recibas mi participacion de matrimonio, puedas hacer un poco de espacio para asisitir , sin ti , nuestra celebracion no estaria completa, despues de todo fuiste una parte importate en nuestras vidas, y se que Terry aun te concidera una hermanita. y eso es precisamente lo que eres para mi, un hermana, ... te queremos._

_sinceramente "Susana "_

_P.D. disculpa si la carta ha sido un poco larga, pero tenia mucho que decirte. ..._

Lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por las blancas mejillas de Candy. desde cuando habia dejado Terry de amarla?, porque se lo habia ocultado?, si amaba tanto a susana, por que no hablo con la verda?, quiza eso era lo que el queria revelarle aquella noche que ella llego a New Yorck para acompaniarlo en su primer protagonico, pero no se atrevio. sin embargo era verdad lo que susana menciono, el nunca le habia dicho que la amaba, fue ella quien se empenio en ver algo que quiza nunca habia existido, no podia dejar de llorar, sintio como el otro sobre en sus manos la quemaba, pero no queria quedarse con la duda, lo mas probable era que el escribiera para confirmar lo que ya "Su mujer" habia mencinado. tomo aire nuevamente, mirando hacia el cielo, tomo valor para poder soportar lo que aquella carta le revelaria.

"_Traidora_":

_"Si, Traidora, solo asi puedo llamarte, aunque existen muchos adjetivos que podria utilizar para ti "Mentirosa", pero que por caballerosidad no los utilizo, como pudiste ser tan Falsa?, tan vacia?, tan...tan... in...in...digna?, mientras yo moria de dolor por nuestra separacion, tu seguramente contabas los minutos para llegar nuevamente a donde "El" te esperaba, como pudiste ser capaz?, siempre pense que la trasparencia de tu mirada era sincera, y que tu limpia sonrisa mostraba tu belleza interna, que equivocado estaba, ahora entiendo porque Eliza invento aquella intriga, seguramente ella sabia que con una pequenia nota tu acudirias al llamado de cualquiera, ahora entiendo lo que ella me quizo demostrar y que yo tan ciego no quise ver, solo una mujer como tu podia aceptar verse a media noche con un hombre en un lugar tan poco adecuado, y aun asi teniendo la verdad ante mi, me empenie en creer que todo era para perjudicarte, no quise ver lo que con ese acto se me revelaba. _

_Pero la vida ha sabido recompenzar mi sufrimiento, aunque fue de una manera dolorosa, logre abrir los ojos, Susana ha sido lo mejor que podria pasarme, ella me ama sinceramente y me lo comprobo al momento de sacrificarse para salvar mi vida, con ese acto demostro que no habia nadie mas para ella que yo, en cambio tu... tu mientras me insinuabas en tus cartas que me amabas, porque nunca tuviste el valor de decirmelo directamente y ahora se porque, vivias con "El", que falsa fuiste, me lastimaste demaciado, cuantos dias no derrame lagrimas pensando que tu sufrias al igual que yo por tener que separarnos?, me arrepiento de ello, porque tu no lo merecias, seguramente mientras yo permanecia en mi habitacion solo y con el corazon destrozado, tu disrutabas entre las sabanas de tu recamara de la copania del que tan suciamente se decia mi amigo, eres tan poca cosa, que aun no se como pude dejarme enganiar por ti, estaba tan cegado, y tuvo que ocurrir una desgracia para que yo tomara el camino correcto, porque no lo vi antes de que ella saliera lastimada?, aun asi, ahora me dedicare en cuerpo y alma a entregarle el amor que solo ella merece, porque ella si ha sido trasparente ante mi, porque ella si fue sincera desde el momento en que me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, recuerdo que en aquel instante decee que hubieras sido tu y no ella quien mencionara aquellas palabras, ahora se porque las cosas ocurrieron de esa manera, si tu me hubieras dicho que me amabas y que estabas enamorada de mi, seguramente no hubiera existido poder humano que me separara de ti pero gracias a Dios no lo hiciste, porque me doy cuenta que no fue verdad, fue solo una mentira que yo me empenie en construir, pero abri los ojos a tiempo, y aunque al pricipio lo vi como una obligacion ahora me doy cuenta que realmente era lo que deseaba; estar al lado de una muje buena sincera y transparente que me amara y a la que yo pudiera amar. por esto Susana se cruzo en mi camino, para librarme de las garras de una mujer tan falsa y tan ... y tan... "Libre" como tu, deceo que obtengas todo la desgracia de la que eres merecedora, las personas con una alma tan obscura como la tuya solo pueden esperar dolor, tanto te sorprendias de la maldad de Eliza, y resultaste peor que ella, eres la peor persona que pudo cruzarse en mi camino, frivola calculadora vacia y sin sentimientos, cuantas veces te abras reido de mi mientras estabas en lo brazos de "El", yo el estupido actor que se habia atrevido a pensar que me amabas, que estupidamente lloro al creer que te perdia cuando en realidad nunca fuiste mia, aquel que sintio que la misma nieve que caia a quella noche de invierno en que te fuiste, seria la misma que me acompaniaria alo largo de mi vida, pero gracias a Dios no fue asi, hubo una verdadera mujer que se acerco a mi y me ensenio lo que es el verdadero amor, la que ahora amo y que comparte mi vida, por que la amo, si, la amo, y aunque estoy seguro esto a ti no te afecta, dejame decirte que ella resulto ser mas mujer que tu, mas hermosa no solo fisicamente sino que ella si es bella en cuerpo y alma, y que con su carinio y ternura ha logrado que yo te olvide, que te deje en lo mas obscuro de mi memoria como una parte mas de los momentos mas amargos de mi vida y como uno de los mas aborrecidos pensamientos que no deceo volver recordar. ahora ella lo es todo para mi, mi luz, mi guia, Mi Vida. _

_Si no hubieras resultado ser una mujer tan facil y de reputacion tan baja, hubiera hecholo posible por estar a tu lado. que bueno que no fue asi, mi vida hubiera estado perdida a tu lado, no te deceo nada mas de lo que mereces por tu falsedad, y ojala nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, porque como alguna vez lo hise con Eliza, creo que no podria resisitir escupir tu cara por el asco que tu sola presencia provocaria, hasta nunca, y ojala que con el consigas lo que seguro estabas buscando, Posicion, clase y dinero, que es lo que valoran las mujeres faciles como tu... que risa me da recordar ahora , aquella tarde de verano que yo atesore en mi corazon con ilucion y amor por haberme atrevido a besar tus labios que yo creia castos y que tu falsamente con tu indignacion me hisiste creer que si era, me pregunto. cuantos te habran besado antes?, lo que te indigno fue que yo te besara, o, que mi beso no fuera tan atrevido como los que seguramente ya habias experimentado con "Tus primos"?, dime Neil te trataba mal porque a el tambien le hisite lo que ami?, si, seguramente lo hiciste creer que estabas interesada en el, pero cuando viste que con los Andrey tenias mas oportunidad de lograr tener un nombre, decidiste hacerlo aun lado, ahora comprendo su rabia...aun no puedo creer que la vida te haya dado la oportunidad de cruzarte en el camino de esa familia, que bien supiste aprovechar._

_Ojala nunca te vuelva a ver, seria el momento mas desgradable de m i vida, y no quiero que la felicidad que he logrado conseguir se vea manchada por tu presencia._

_"Terrece Granchester"._

no sabia como habia tenido el valor para terminar de leer esa carta que con cada palabra le desgarraba el corazon, las horas pasaron y su mente un no lograba calmar lo que su despedazada alma sentia, y fue en ese momento, en ese presiso momento, que sintio que si su vida ya no valia nada para la persona que mas amaba, trataria de llenar ese hueco ayudando a los que mas perdidos estaban, la decicion se tomo, pero no queria lastimar a los que sinceramente le otorgaban su carino, se puso de pie, y en ese segundo juro que seria la ultimaa vez que una lagrima de sus ojos se derramara por el dolor que le causara su gran amor.

Cerrando los ojos Bella trataba de no seguir pensando en ese doloroso instante que la llevo a enganiar a sus amigos y a correr desesperadamente hacia la muerte, sabia que el haber decidido enlistarse en la guerra habia sido solo por el deceo de morir que las palabras escritas en aquellas cartas le provocaban, pero tontamente habia tratado de enganiarse ocultando su verdad tras el deceo de ayudar a las personas que aunque por distintas razones sufrian al igual que ella en aquel campo de batalla, que momentos mas dolorosos habia vivido. El silbato del tren la hiso ponerse de pie rapidamente, la pequenia bodega en la oficina de la estacion de tren habia sido el lugar perfecto para ocultarse de quien posiblemente la estuviera buscando, alguien llamo a la puerta y ella nerviosa cedio el paso.

- Seniorita, el tren esta listo para partir,- La seniorita de la taquilla le avisaba.

- Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado, pero tengo un ultimo favor que pedirte, supongo que conoces a los demas actores que me acompanian en la obra de teatro,- La joven asintio- podrias, ver si no hay ninguno de ellos en la tarima de partida?- la voz entrecortada por el llanto hacia que la joven se diera cuenta del momento tan doloroso por el que debia estar pasando aquella actriz.

- Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo, aunque con esa ropa y esa gorra, dudo mucho que la reconoscan, y una vez mas lamento mucho no haber podido ofrecerle algo mas decente para que se cubriera del frio, y tambien espero que no se tan incomodo para usted tener que viajar en un bagon de tercera clase, pero como ya le dije no puedo ayudarla a conseguir uno mejor, mi sueldo, es muy bajo y tengo algunos hermanitos que dependen de mi.- la joven se sentia apenada y bajaba la mirada.

- No, no te sientas asi, al contrario, no sabes lo mucho que te agradesco por lo que estas haciendo por mi, y el haberte negado a aceptar este anillo como pago, habla de lo honrrada que eres. pero pronto recibiras tu recompensa te lo aseguro...- el silbato de la locomotora interrumpio la conversacion.

- Gracias por sus deceos seniorita Bella, ahora sigame, que yo la hare llegar directo a su lugar dentro del tren, y vera que nadie podra verla.

Bella confio en la chica y la siguio por una puerta que estaba casi oculta detras de unas cajas, al abrirla pudo ver que esta daba hacia el campo a un lado de la estacion y que a unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha se encontraban las escalerillas del ultimo bagon, con una mirada y un gracias apenas aludible comenzo a dirigirse hacia donde su destino la esperaba, Bella se levanto un poco la falda larga que la joven le ofreciera despues de ver lo deseperda que se encontraba y que vestia solo su ligero pijama, su bata estaba muy humeda por el sereno de la noche y despues de rogar por ayuda, la joven que estaba en el primer turno de la taquilla le habia ofrecido aquel uniforme que regularmente usaban las personas del servivio de limpieza, una falda que daba hasta el suelo y de un ligero vuelo, y una blusa sencilla y de mangas largas en color gris obscuro, era muy temprano y el primer tren aun tardaria un par de horas para llegar a la estacion, asi que valiendose del alma buena de la taquillera, le habia pedido refugio lejos de donde la gente pudiera verla, terminando asi en aquella pequenia bodega que ahora abandonaba y que habia sido el mejor refugio, pues en ella no solo se oculto de los que seguramente la buscarian, sino que conocio y converso con una mujer que tenia un alma tan buen y noble que no le habia importado quedarse sin la mitad de su sueldo para ayudarla a comprar un tiquete de tren de tercera clase y que le quedara un poco de dinero para que desayunara en la siguente estacion y pudiera tomar un carro para llegar a su destino, Bella le habia ofrecido un anillo con una esmeranda que su madre le regalara y que fuera una antiguedad dentro de la familia Maquencie, pero la joven se habia negado a aceptarlo diciendo que el valor de la joya superaba con muchisimos ceros, la poca ayuda que ella le estaba brindando, ademas le dijo que seguramente era un anillo muy especial para su madre y que era mejor que lo siguiera llevando. Bella entendio lo que la joven Rosalie trato de darle a entender y no insistio, pero interior mente se prometio ayudarla apenas llegara a su destino.

* * *

- Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Bella salio del hotel, y aun no se ve que regrese- Karen le decia en voz baja a Roberth.

- Lo se, y me preocupa, pero lo que mas me preocupa es Terry, desde que entro como un desquiciado a mi recamara, no ha dejado de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, ya no se como calmarlo, esta desesperado y mas desde que Marcus se nego a decirle palabra alguna sobre donde podria estar Bella, es un gran problema, pero que le habra ocurrido a esa joven para salir asi a tan altas horas de la madrugada?- Roberth no se explicaba nada, solo veia a Terry dando vueltas por el area de recepcion del Hotel.

La luz del dia ya habia revelado los secretos que se ocultaban durante la noche, Terry detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a Marcus entrar por la puerta principal del hotel, sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino a su encuentro.

- que paso?, la encontraste?- Preguntaba desesperado y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello un poco desalineado.

-...- Marcus pasaba de largo ignorandolo y diriguiendose hacia donde Roberth y los demas actores de la compania Maquencie esperaban. Terry comprendio la molestia en el joven y tragandose su indiganacion por aquel trato se limito a seguirlo, si deceaba conocer las noticias que el joven trajera, tenia que mantener la calma.

- Que paso?- Pregunto Roberth.

- Nadie la ha visto, recorrimos varias plazoletas y hoteles asi como las calles principales donde pudiera conseguir transporte, pero no hubo suerte, por ultimo estuvimos en la estacion de Trenes hasta que el primer tren partio pero no la vimos, ademas si salio ... como salio, dudo que haya tenido dinero para conseguir un pasaje de tren o para lograr hospedarse en algun lugar, tendremos que avisar a su familia, tratare de localizar a Steven, probablemente ya se encuentre en New Yorck.- MArcus daba media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la salida, el muchacho parecia haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra, pues no mostraba expresion alguna en su rostro ni en sus palabras, hablaba mecanicamente y solo con sus ojos mostraba la furia que lo consumia y que era dirigida a Terry.

- No. creo que no es una buena idea avisar a la familia- Terry se interponia en su camino.

- Estas tratando de ocultar tu culpabilidad?- Preguntaba Marcus con sarcasmo.

- De donde sacaste eso?... por supuesto que no, yo no...no..., lo unico que piesno es que de nada valdria preocupar a los Maquencie, podriamos provocar algo irremediable. Bella se altero un poco solamente y quiza en cualquier momento vuelva, como bien lo dijiste no lleva dinero y por su ...ligera...ropa... seguro volvera cuando vea que ya no la cubre la obscuridad de la noche.- Terry trtaba de justificarse, pero lo que realmente deceaba era ser el, el primero que la encontrra y lograr aclarar las dudas que lo estaban matando.

- si seras estupido, que no ves que precisamente por esos dos hechos debemos avisar a su familia?, Bella esta corriendo mucho peligro desde que salio de este hotel, la ropa que llevaba era su"Pijama"- sabes cuantas personas...cuantos Hombres andan por ahi a altas horas de la noche?, sabes lo que podria ocurrirle si se topa con algun infeliz de pocos escrupulos?... y si algo malo le pasa, sera mejor que su familia este aqui para darle el apoyo y el carinio necesario.- Marcus seguia tratando de ocultar su preocupacion fiscamente, pero con aquellas palabras a todos les quedo claro porque desde que interrumpiendo en la habitacion de roberth por el escandalo que se habia causado, sin decir palabra habia salido corriendo a buscar a la joven y como varios del grupo de actores pertenecientes a la Familia Maquencie y que con una sola mirada de Marcus lo habian seguido para tratar de localizar a la joven, habian regresado varias veces al hotel para informarse si habia regresado ya, pero el resultado habia sido el mismo, nadie sabia nada, y cuando Terry trato de hablar con el sobre sus dudas, ni siquiera le habia permitido cruzar palabra, lo habia ignorado por completo y solo se dirigia a Roberth.

- Se que tienes razon, pero confiemos en que ella es lo bastante inteligente como para no ponerse en peligro.- Terry seguia impidiendo que saliera.

- Mira imbesil si algo le llega apasar a Bella tu seras el unico responsable, y te advierto, tienes hasta el medio dia para lograr algo, porque despues de las 12 tratare de comunicarme con Steven y estoy seguro que para maniana, a esta hora ya estaremos en tu funeral. - Marcus lo empujaba con una mano para obligarlo a despejar el camino, y junto con los otros jovenes salian nuevamente para continuar con la busqueda.

Terry se quedo mirando como los jovenes salian, Marcus tenia razon, si Bella no aparecia o si algo llegaba a ocurrirle el mismo no se perdonaria, y seguramente no meteria las manos para defenderse ante la familia de la joven, como un rayo de esperanza, un nombre le vino a la mente, solo el podia ayudarlo, no era el mejor mometo ni el mejor motivo, pero no tenia salida, si deceaba que todo saliera bien, tenia que comunicarse con el unico que podria brindarle la ayuda y todo lo necesario para dar con el paradero de Bella, si, su viejo y fiel amigo ...Alberth.

* * *

La noche habia sido la mas larga de sus vidas en la mansion Andrey, todos se habian retirado a sus recamaras casi con los primeros rayos de luz, pero tenian la grata recompensa, de haber logrado recuperar a uno de sus miembros, Stear, despues de explicar su situacion y de escuchar todo lo que su hermano, su tio , su primo y su nueva "Tia", le habian revelado, habia logrado recuperar y poner en orden todos sus recuerdos, habian llorado cuando los momentos tristez fueron revelados, reido con la dicha de los momentos felices y se sentia completo al saber que el amor de su vida siempre habia estado oculto en un rincon de su memoria y que ella nunca habia dejado de corresponderle aun creyendolo muerto, sintio aquel calor que le llenaba el corazon con tan solo recordar sus bellos ojos negros y de saber que a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba ella durmiendo aun por el tranquilizante que Dulcine le habia aplicado.

Despues de decidir la mejor manera de acercarse a Bella y poder decirle toda la verdad, y de como harian para comunicarse con los Maquencie sin que estos sufrieran por las revelaciones, todos habian decidido que era hora de dormir un poco, eran casi las cinco de la maniana cuando al entrar a la que fura su antigua habiatacion y que Alberth habia ordenado estuviera dispuesta par recibirlo, habia podido prestar atencion a esa angustia quelo habia invadido a altas horas de la madrugada cuando estaban a mitad de las deciciones, no habia prestado mucha atencion pero habia notado que tambien Anthony y Alberth se habian tensado un poco y habian cambiado ligeramente la expresion de su rostro, no sintiendose tranuqilo para poder conciliar el suenio, decidio ir en busca de Anthony, Pues Archie, se habia alejado al lado de Caroline y no deceaba ser el quien interrumpiera la reconciliacin de un par de enamorados, al recordar ese detalle, se sintio feliz por el hecho de que su hermano habia decubierto el verdadero amor al igual que el, pero la punzada en su pecho lo hiso volver a su actual preocuapacion y continuo dirigiendose a la recamara de su primo.

Mientras caminaba silencioso por el pasillo, observo que todo estaba exactamente igual que el dia en que partieron de ahi despues de la supuesta muerte de Anthony, seguramente la tia Abuela se habia encargado de que nada se moviera de su lugar, la tia abuela, que pensaria ahora que volviera a verlo?, lo recibiria con la misma alegria que Anthony habia relatado lo recibiera a el?, sabia que no era su nieto preferido, pero quiza en algun rincon del corazon de la vieja dama, habia un poco de carinio para el, pero eso ya lo sabria cuando la viera en unas cuantas horas. llego a la habitacion que buscaba y comenzo a llamar con golpes suaves, no queria despertar a nadie y adelantar la noticia de su regreso a la anciana Elroy, o probocarle un infarto por la impresion.

- Pase- se escucho la voz de Anthony.

- Perdon que te moleste, seguro ya estabas durmiendo- se detenia un poco antes de entrar completamente.

- No te preocupes, apesar de no haber dormido toda la noche, no puedo conciliar el suenio, hay algo que no me permite estar tranquilo.- Miraba al pelinegro adivinando que era lo mismo lo que lo habia llevado hasta ahi.

- Yo,...yo, tambien siento una angustia en el pecho que no me ha dejado descanzar, y estoy seguro que Alberth y Archie tambien lo estan sinitiendo, pense en buscar a mi hermano pero creo que no seria el mejor moento para interrumpir, decia mientras Anthony sonreia y entendia a lo que se referia, podia observarlo desde su ventana.

- Si, estoy seguro que a ellos les pasa lo mismo, crees que sea por...

-Candy- Aseguro el pelinegro.

- Si, solo ella puede ser la causa de esta angustia.- Anthony bajaba la mirada y vovlvia su rostro hacia donde a lo lejos Archie y Caroline conversaban .- Crees que ella tambien lo este sintiendo?- preguntaba.

- Tal vez mas que nosotros...- La llamada en la puerta volvio a interrumpirlos, y nuevamente Anthony sedia el paso.

- Perdon, no sabia que estabas aqui Stear, interrumpo algo?- Alberth tambien habia hido en busca de alguien con quien conversar, y quien mejor que Anthony que era muy semejante no solo fisicamente sino en su forma de pensar .

- Pasa tio, solo estabamos conversando sobre lo que seguramente tambien te trajo hasta aqui.- Afirmaba Anthony. y Stear afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Que les parece si mejor vamos a la estancia, creo que ahi estaremos mas comodos, ademas, podria jurar que una dama espera compania.- Alberth hacia referencia a Dulcine, la habia visto bajar la escalinata en silencio y dirigirse ala estancia seguramente al igual que ellos sentia la angustia por la que su hermana podria estar pasando.

Los caballeros salieron rumbo al lugar indicado, donde Dulcine, con una buena jarra de Cafe caliente, los recibia con una sonrisa y adivinando el motivo de su presencia, los lazos de sangre y el carinio que los unian a la pecosa eran demaciado fuertes, podia verlo claramente, no tenian mucho animos de conversar, pero era mejor estar juntos que padeciendo la misma angustia por separado, solo Archi y Caroline estaban ausentes, pero los motivos de la pareja eran comprensibles.

* * *

- Me extraniaste?- Fue la primera pregunta de la joven cuando estuvo a solas con su tan amado caballero de ojos de miel.

- como te atrevez a preguntar algo asi?... por supuesto que te extranie como un desquiciado,... desde el mismo segundo en que puse un pie fuera de la casa, pero mi estupidez no me dejaba verlo claramente- respondia el mirando fijamente esas esmeraldas que lo habian hipnotizado.

- sufri mucho con tu ausencia- Confesaba Caroline- Cada dia fue un eterno tormento, y mas porque no podia expresarlo libremente... ya sabes, la servidumbre y la tia Abuela siguen pensando que yo soy...ella.- disminuia su todo de voz.

- Candy?, - Preguntaba el tomando la barbilla de la chica y obligandola a verlo a los ojos.

- Si, ... dime... aun la amas?... sigues viendola a ella en mi?- se podia notar el temor en la voz de la joven por la incierta respuesta.

- Si, y no.- Respondia el mirando como el rostro de sorpresa aparecia en la joven y apresurandose a completar su respuesta antes de malos entendidos continuo- la amo, como lo que es, mi prima y la joven que le dio alegria a mi adolecencia, que me esenio lo que es amar limpiamente a una persona, sin mentiras, sin falsos sentimientos, porque gracias alo que senti por ella pude alejarme de Annie, a la cual solo me unia un sentimiento de obligacion por una promesa y de lastima por la debilidad y la poca personalidad de una adolecente timida y temerosa como era ella, pero que gracias a que nunca logre verla como veia a Candy, rompi con un compromiso que me hubiera atado eternamente, y no, no la veo mas en ti, por que ahora mi corazon, sabe que la duenia de mi vida y todos mis pensamientos se llama Caroline, una joven con un alma humilde a pesar de haberse creado en la abundancia, noble a pesar de haber estado rodeada de gente con una gran orgullo y arrogancia, tan bella por fuera com por dentro, muy parecida a su hermana pero ala vez muy difernete, no te enumero las diferncias porque no es de caballeros estar comparando a una dama, lo que si te puedo decir es que en algun momento de nuestro tiempo juntos, fuiste borrando de mi corazon el sentimiento que me mantenia confundido y lo lleanaste de uno nuevo que no habia experimentado jamas, uno que me rebelo la verdad que yo me negaba a ver y que aunque ya la presentia me lastimo, no por ti, sino por mi, por darme cuenta que por mi terquedad lastime a una persona tan maravillosa como lo eres tu, porque al querer seguir aferrado aun pasado que nunca existio, estaba perdiendo un maravilloso futuro y un presente, que si estaban ahi para mi. Caroline, inconcientemente o concientemente, siempre me mostraste quien eras tu realmente pero yo no lo queria ver, ahora ya no hay mas porque finjir, por lo menos no entre nosotros, y ahora puedo sentirte completamente mia, sin sentir quele estoy robando a alguien,.

- Te refieres a Terry?.- pregunto timida.

- A el y a... alguien mas...- resondio el.- Caroline... me perdonas por haber sido tan tonto y haberte lastimado tanto...- Buscaba la mirada de la joven.

- Dime, tu me has perdonado...por no haberte dicho la verdad?- respondia y cuestionaba al mismo tiempo manteniendo sus esmeraldas fijas en aquellos ojos color miel.

- Creo que cuando se ama como yo te amo a ti, se perdona desde antes de saber el motivo por el que se pide perdon.- aseguraba

- Entonces tu pregunta esta respondida- Caroline habia bajado el tono de su voz debido ala cercania del rostro de Archie que estaba aescasos centimentros del de ella y podia ver en sus ojos que rogaba por que le permitiera saciar el deseo, que ella tambien sentia desde el momento que lo vio nuevamente, acercando sus labios rojos, y entre cerrando sus ojos que fijo finalmente en aquellos labios tan deseables, Caroline termino con lo que retenia a Archie para lograr su aniorado deseo.

Archie se sentia en la gloria al ver como Caroline con su gesto de bajar la mirada y fijarla en su boca, le concedia el permiso solicitado para que probara los labios que de ahi en adelante serian solo suyos, y en los que estaba seguro no existia huella alguna, se sintio feliz, dichoso, el creia que habia perdido a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba, pero estaba equivocado, contrario a sus pensamientos ella le entregaba un corazon que solo palpitaba para el y por el, y el cual tenia la certeza no compartiria con nadie, rodeo ala joven por la cintura y con sus brazos fue acercandola lentamente hasta que ni siquiera el aire podia colarse entre ellos, su beso habia comenzado como una tierna caricia, pero conforme avanzaban los seguundos el deceo reprimido y los dias de ausencia mostraban su fuerza, junto a la deseperacion de lo que habian creido una perdida y la gloria del rencuentro y del amor que sinceramente habia nacido en sus corazones. se habian complementado, pero la brisa del amanecer y que se habia hecho sentir mas fria que de costumbre , les habia recordado que debian esperar y que esa caricia debia terminar suvamente igual que cuando comenzo.

Las horas habian transcurrido y ellos habian estado charlando y riendo como antes de que su separacion se marcara solo que ahora mas unidos y sin ningun secreto entre ellos, solo habia una pequenia duda.

- Princesa,...- asi habia comenzado a llamarla con carnio- desde que supe la verdad he tenido una curiosidad, cuando Alberth nos revelo el verdadero parentezco entre tu y Candy, menciono algo ... dijo que tu y ella eran mellizas, porque habia algo que no permitia que fueran gemelas identicas... tengo unaligera sospecha de que puede ser... pero quisiera que tu me lo dijeras...- sonreia mientras acariciaba uno de los risos de la rubia cabellera de su ahora novia y que se mesian con el viento.

- Bueno, supongo que lo que estas pensando es cierto, ... la diferencia es que... yo no soy rubia... - decia sin dejar de mirarlo y con temor a desilucionarlo.

- Lo sabia- La sonrisa en el rostro de Archie despejo los temores de Caroline.- sabes que secretamente he imaginado que nuestros hijos tendrian una hermosa melena lacia como su padre y de un hermoso color castanio claro como su madre...- la miraba con algo de picardia por su revelacion y secretos deceos.

- Supongo que seria una buena convinacion, pero debido a lo claro de tu cabello, talvez sean casi rubios. - sonreia sonrojada y afirmando lo que Archie estaba sujiriendo respecto a su cabello.

- Ansio verlo- confesaba el ojimiel tocando una vez mas el rizo que se mecia traviezo cerca de la mejilla de Caroline.

- Presiento que sera muy pronto...- Caroline se ponia de pie repentinemente borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y dirigiendo su mirada que se habia separado de los ojos color miel, en el instante que la figura que a lo lejos y a espaldas del joven le robara la antecion.

Archie se giro para ver a lo que se referia su novia, y sus ojos se abrieron al maximo al ver lo que le revelaban, tomo de la mano a Caroline y con pasos apresurados se dirigio hacia la Mancion con la intencion de Llamar a los demas, pero ellos ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal y se habian quedado helados al observar lo que el sol habia traido con sus primeros rayos del dia.

La debilidad de su cuerpo que rentia lo que habia vivido horas atras la habian hecho sentirse un poco mareada al llegar al destino que su boleto de pasajero indicaba, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, se dirigio a donde le indicaran podia rentar un auto que la llevaria al lugar que buscaba, se apresuro a lograr su objetivo, no sabia como estaria todo en aquel lugar, pero conforme avanzaba el auto, ella fue reconociendo lo paisajes que por tanto tiempo habia olvidado y que ahora volvian a su mente como si nunca se hubiera alejado de ellos, despues de recorrer un poco mas de una hora de camino, pudo ver como al lado del mismo se comenzaban a distinguir aquellas flores que llevaba grabadas en el alma, se sentia debastada y perdida, pero sabia que en cuanto sus pies tocaran aquel suelo, ella estaria protegida, aun no sabia con que sorpresas se encontraria o si la recibirian despues de lo que habia hecho, pero no podia decear estar en otro lugar que no fueran los protectores y seguros brazos de su amado ... Padre... porque eso era el... su siempre amado padre Adoptivo. ... pidio al auto que se detuviera en el portal, deseaba entrar caminando, como si fuera un suenio, bajo lentamente aspirando el aroma que llegaba a su pequenia nariz y que llenaba sus pulmones con la bella fragancia a rosas, ahi estaban ellas, recibiendola con sus ultimos destellos de belleza, "Dulce Candy que vuelve ala vida", penso para si misma, mientras una rafaga de viento arrancaba los primeros petalos del jardin de su infancia, comenzo a caminar hacia el interior, era como si la esperaran, pues el porton estaba sin cerrojo y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para abrirlo de par en par, con un lijero empujon y las rejas se deslizaron suavemente liberando por completo el acceso al interior, conforme avanzaba los recuerdos la invadian pero de una manera diferente, sus pies descalzos sentian las frias lozas del camino, mas para ella era la forma en que aquel suelo le daba la bienvenida... sus lagrimas volvieron a correr libremente humedeciendo sus mejillas, se detuvo, y sus ojos distinguieron las figuras que a lo lejos ya la esperaban, su corazon en coordinacion con sus verdes pupilas buscaron rapidamente a aquel por el cual habian recorrido aquel largo camino buscando la proteccion que solo entre sus brazos existia... mecanicamente su mente se olvido de todo al descubrirlo en el centro de todas aquellas personas y que al igual que ella la miraba fijamente, sus piernas no esperaron ordenes y comenazaron a dirigirse hacia el destino buscado, primero comenzo con un par de pasos lentos para despues caminar con ansias y terminar con la velociadad que el anhelo y el deceo de sentirse protegida le brindaron, sus pasos que iniciaron como los de un bebe treminaron en una desesperada carrera que ansiaba morir bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos de cielo que tanto habia extraniado... los ojos de su padre.

* * *

Alberth miraba atonito, y automaticamente al verla dirigirse a el, comenzo a avanzar hacia su encuentro, los pocos metros que ahora los separaban parecian interminables kilometros de distancia, el no habia podido retenerse cuando al asomarse por la ventana del salon vio a lo lejos como una bella dama de larga cabellera negra abria la reja de par en par, su corazon se lo gritaba..."La espera habia terminado", con pasos presusoros se habia dirigido hacia la entrada principal de la Mancion, siendo seguido por Stear, Anthony y Dulcine que al verlo actuar de esa forma supieron que algo grave ocurria y al salira a la puerta y verlo parado como si el contacto con el freco aire de la maniana lo hubiera congelado dejandolo paralizado de pies a cabeza, siguieron la mirada del ojiazul encontrandose con el motivo de su reaccion, no habian podido mencionar nada, todos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que el, y, ahora el sentia las miradas de su familia a sus espaldas, pero en esos segundos no habia nada mas importante que acoger entre sus brazos a aquella "pequenia" por la que no habia dejado de padecer aquel dolor tatuado en su pecho y que desde esa madrugada se habia vuelto mas intenso, pero ahora viendo como cada centimentro que recorria acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sentia un gran alivio en su corazon al ver que la angustia no habia tenido motivo, solo era el aviso de un corazon que desesperado anunciaba el final de la pena mas fuerte que lo habia atacado. solo unos cuantos pasos mas... haciendo mas lenta su caminata, abrio los brasos, la ternura que habia en sus ojos, y su amable y siempre sincera sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios le daban la bienvenida a " su .pequenia"...

- Al fin estas en casa... "mi pequenia"...- Alberth dejaba escapar las lagrimas que caian como suaves gotas de lluvia desprendiendose de un intenso cielo azul apenas nublado...

Candy alcanzo a escuchar las palabrass que habian salido de aquellos labios, mientras los brasos protectores se abrian para recibirla, le faltaban pocos pasos pero aun asi no dejo de correr, por el contrario, estos pocos centimentros le sirvieron para poder inpulsarse con mas fuerza y arrojarse fuertemente contra aquel pecho que tantas veces la habia cobijado, y que tanto habia extraniado, sobre todo en sus momentos mas dificiles.

Los brazos fueron cerrandose con fuerza, atesorando aquel fragil cuerpo que ahora se encontrba entre ellos, el rostro de Alberth encontro cobijo en aquella obscurecida melena, y las bellas y blancas mejillas de Candy encontraron la tibieza mientras se posaban en aquel fuerte pecho, aspirando el aroma que desde ninia se habia quedado gravado en su mente y que la hacia olvidar todas sus penas.

- Si,... al fin estoy en casa... en mi hogar...- levanto su rostro safandose un poco del fuerte abrazo y el con gentileza la dejo que lo viera, entre ellos no habia pena por demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, tanto los azules ojos de Alberth, como las verdes esmeraldas de Candy, derramaban lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor por el tiempo ausentes, lagrimas de alegria por estar nuevament juntos, lagrimas que mostraban la amargura, la soledad, el miedo... pero tambien la alegria, el carinio, y la seguridad de saber que en algun lejano punto de la tierra alguien habia esperado pacientemente por ese milagro que ahora podian ver realizado.

Fueron unos minutos los que estuvieron en silencio, para ellos no habia necesidad de palabras, en su mirada encontraban las respuestas a las preguntas formuladas durante tanto tiempo, una gentil mano se poso en el hombro de Alberth, recordandole que no era el unico que esperaba por aquel milagro... deshiso suavemente el abrazo y Candy se separo un poco sin perder el contacto y aferrando su mano a la de el. sus ojos miraron con alegria y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Anthony, no se sorprendio, como Bella ya habia descubierto la presencia de aquel hermoso joven tan parecido a Alberth, y en sus recuerdos lo habia identificado pero no sabia que eran familia, ese detalle habia vuelto a su memoria horas atras junto con las dolorosas imagenes de su pasado, pronto vio acercarse a Stear,...cuanto tiempo habian vidido juntos y queriendose como hermanos sin imaginarse que en realidad casi lo eran, porque en eso se habian convertido para ella aquellos tres caballeros que la protegieron desde su infancia como un trio de angeles guardianes, tambien le sonrio haciendole notar que ahora no habia nubes que empaniaran su memoria, y por ultimo aparecieron aquellos ojos color miel que recordaba se habian despedido de ella con algo de furia reflejada por no haber podido corresponder a lo que el corazon de tan gallardo joven sentia, se sintio un poco intimidada, pero Archie comprendiendo el motivo de su expresion, disminuyo la distancia y la encerro entre sus brazos.

al contacto, candy sinitio que la caricia habia cambiado, ahora era tierna y amable, expresaba carinio sincero, ya no habia rastros de ningun otro sentimiento.

- Bien venida a casa..."Gatita".- la miraba dulcemente. y ella respondio con una sonrisa

- Despues siguieron los Abrazos de Anthony y por ultim o el de Sear, todos con el mismo sentimiento de carinio y Ternura.

-Te esperabamos mi "pequenia pecosa"- El rubio menor la miraba tiernemente con esos ojos tan azules como los de su Tio.

- al fin...al fin llegaste...Mi"Bella ,Candy", - Stear, al fin habia logrado encontrar su propia exprecion para demostrar con palabras su carinio, y tenia un gran significado para el y para ella. Candy lo noto y no pudo evitar abrazar una vez mas a su "Hermano Steven".

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto,... pero ahora ya logramos acompletar la familia...- unida a sus Cuatro Caballeros Candy se sentia completa. lo demas que hubiera que enfrentar seria mas sencillo si estaba al lado de sus queridos Hermanos y de su protector padre...

Dulcine y Caroline permanecian en la escalerilla de la entrada principal, miraban abrazadas entre si, como su hermana volvia a estar con los suyos, y sentian dicha en sus corazones y con sus rostros baniados en lagrimas, esperaban para poder compartir la felicidad que en aquellos momentos desbordaba por todo el lugar.

A lo lejos... en el interior de la casa,.. el insistente rinrinear de un telefono rompia con el silencio que reinaba en aquella mancion...

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras y amigas... aqui estoy nuevamente dejandoles un capitulo mas... espero siga siendo de su agrado y ojala me amopanien hasta el final que ya esta cerca, gracias mil a todas por regalarme estos minuto de su tiempo que han separado de sus obligaciones para compartirlos con esta locura que llego a mi cabeza... mil bendiciones y que la vida les sonria diariamente regalandoles mucha felicidad y dicha...nos leemos luego...su fiel amiga...Akire.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Detalles finales..**

Las sabanas blancas de una elegante cama, esparcidas descuidadamente sobre la misma, despedian a los fugases amantes, con la discrecion que un hombre casado y con experiencia en infidelidades, merecia, Eliza despedia a su acompaniante nocturno, la joven, como frecuentemente lo hacia desde que descubrio que con su belleza y su cuerpo podia consegir todo lo que quisiera, cerraba la puerta trasera de su casa para regresar a su alcoba antes de que sus padres se despertaran y la descubrieran nuevamente.

En alguna ocacion fue descubierta por su padre que habia regresado a altas horas de la madrugada de uno de sus largos viajes, ella habia estado bebiendo con uno de los mejores amigos del hombre que la habia engendrado y el cual le triplicaba la edad en aquel entonces, en el momento presiso en que el experimentado socio la colocaba encima de el para que con sus movimientos lo llenara de placer, la puerta del estudio se abrio violentamente dandole paso al momento mas terrible de su entonces corta vida, el senior Ligan al escuchar voces y risas y al descubrir una tenue luz que iluminaba, se habia dirigido al lugar pensando que la infedilidad de su esposa se hacia presente nuevamente, pero fue peor su sorpresa cuando descubrio a su hija en una pocicion demaciado comprometedora con el hombre al que concideraba su gran amigo, ... esa noche habia sido la peor en la vida de los Ligan... los gritos y los sonidos de balas habian levantado a todos los habitantes de aquella casa, despues de una gran discucion y varios golpes, todo habia terminado con la decicion de enviar a Eliza al mejor internado en la ciudad de Londres, creyendo que por estar en un lugar dirigido por Monjas la joven cambiaria el destino que ya habia elegido...

Con una sonrisa sinica en los labios, Eliza sonreia satifecha en su habitacion, mientras contemplaba el maravillozo juego de gargantilla aretes y pulsera que brillaba en su elegante estuche,... seguramente esos diamantes serian la envidia de todas las mujeres que asisitirian a su boda en un par de dias mas... aquellos "Premios" por su gran experiencia, eran sin duda el pago justo a su vanidad y ambicion.

La peliroja se arrojaba a su confortable cama, en un par de dias mas se convertiria en "La gran seniora Andrey", y aunque obtendria todo por lo que habia luchado desde que era una ninia, no estaba segura de poder dejar su 'Hobbie", despues de todo que podria ofrecerle como hombre el carinioso y tierno Anthony?... seguramente no mucho, asi que ya encontraria la forma de justificar sus "Regalitos"... sonriendo por lo que pasaba por su mente,... cerro los ojos y ahora si se disponia a descansar, ya despues encontraria la mejor manera de llevar su nueva vida.

* * *

El amancer del nuevo dia y la fresca brisa de la maniana , acompaniaban a George en su recorrido por el patio tracero de la Mancion Andrey, para el era ya una costumbre ingresar por esa area y asi poder dirigirse directamente a la cocina, donde una bella y sonriente Dorothy ya lo esperaba con un delicioso cafe y un completo desayuno. con un supiro George se preparaba para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con esa adorable joven que se habia convertido en un suenio de amor platonico, pues seria imposible que por su edad ella se fijara en el, pero no estaba dipuesto a dejar pasar un solo dia sin verla, asi que aprovecharia cada instante cada segundo que la joven le dedicara solo a el...

La sonrisa de Dorothy se expandio completamente cuando vio aparecer al moreno en el umbral de la puerta, y con un amable saludo lo invitaba a pasar para que su amena y acostumbrada charla matutina diera inicio mientras tomaban su desayuno. como diariamente ocurria despues de esa maravillosa conversacion, el se levantaba de la mesa y se despedia para comenzar con el trabajo que ya lo esperaba en el estudio, y ella solo lo despedia con una sonrisa, escondiendo el suspiro que escapaba despues de que el cerraba la puerta.

Se encontraba ya cerca del estudio, cuando alcanzo a escuchar el insistente rinrineo del telefono, dejo escapar un suspiro de resiganacion al pensar que algun negociante con una nueva propuesta no habia podido esperar y en su desesperacion no habian notado que apenas si amanecia y que eran horas muy poco a decuadas para tratar un negocio, bueno ... que remedio... trabajo era trabajo... acelero el paso y abriendo rapidamente alcanzo a tomar la bocina...

- Si, Mancion Andrey- Respondio un tanto informal y pretendiendo ser alguien mas del servicio.

- Por favor, comuniqueme con Alberth,- La persona se dirigia con demaciada confianza.

- El senior Andrey aun no esta disponible- Respondia Geroge tratando de reconocer la voz y creyendo que a esas horas Alberth aun estaria arreglandose.

- Es algo Urgente... por favor llamelo, - insistia...

- Dicuelpe usted, puedo saber quien lo busca y cual es la emergencia?- George comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Digale que lo busca Terrece,... Terrece Granchester, y que me es muy urgente hablar con el...-

- Sr. Granchester?..., soy George, podria decirme cual es la emergencia?, talvez yo pueda ayudarle...- El moreno tomaba parte del asunto, sabia que Alberth no se molestaria por cualquier decicion que fuera para ayudar a Terry.

- George?...que bien que me contestas... tengo una emergencia y necesito hablar con Alberth, pero... si, creo que tu puedes ayudarme...- Se escuchaba la esperanza en la voz de Terrece.

- Permitame un momento... creo que ... El sr. Andrey ya viene- Las voces que se dirigian al estudio distrageron a George, se podia adivinar la inigualable voz del patriarca que reia alegremente en conpania de ...esa voz?... era muy semejante a la de Caroline, pero esta era un tanto mas alegre y melodiosa... seria, seria...ella?...

Los ojos de George se abrieron sorprendidos y separando la bocian del telefono de su oido, no pudo decir una palabra mas, Alberth entraba al estudio con una hermosa y soriente pelinegra de ojos verdes y nariz repingada... misma que al verlo le regalo una enorme sonrisa y soltandose del abrazo de su protector se encamino hacia George para saludarlo.

- George!, que alegria verte!- La pecosa se abrazaba al buen hombre que habia estado en algunos momentos de su vida en representacion del "Tio Abuelo"... ella sentia un gran afecto hacia aquel hombre que tanto la habia ayudado...

- Seniorita... - George no quizo mencionar el nombre... precentia que el motivo de la llamada que el atendia... habia llegado ante sus ojos.

- Que pasa George?..- Alberth habia notado el extranio comportamiento de su casi hermano.

- Creo que tienes que atender esta llamada...- le decia mirandolo fijamente alos ojos y eso fue suficiente para que Alberth supiera que no se podia negar.

- Esta bien... - Tomaba la bocina.

Los demas ya habian entrado, detras de ellos, asi que debia manejar muy bien sus palabras, no sabia de quien se trataba, pero si George despues de haber visto que Candy estaba de regreso habia insistido en que tomara la llamada... era porque era algo importante...

- Porque no toman asiento ... en un segundo estoy con ustedes...- ALberth les guinaba un ojo a sus queridos sobrinos, y hermanas.

todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a la pequenia salita en el interior del estudio, Candy con la emocion de estar en casa y del agradable recibimiento de sus "Caballeros", no habia reparado en la prescencia de las damas que ahi estaban, ademas no se habia soltado ni un intante del abrazo de su "Padre" y despues de saludar a George habia vuelto a su lado,...hasta ese momento.

- Pequenia, porque no te reunes con los demas?, en unos intantes estare con ustedes, se que no lo has notado pero hay unas personas que te tengo que presentar.-Le sonreia mientras con la mirada le indicaba a quien se referia.

Candy se extranio de las palabras de Alberth, y volviendo su rostro se quedo helada al ver a las chicas que estaban aun de pie al lado de Archie y Anthony... regreso su mirada hacia Alberth , que al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la pecosa se limito a guinarle un ojo y sonreirle.

- En seguida te lo explico... solo dame unos segundos...

- Esta bien... creo que me he perdido de muchisismas cosas- La pecosa se acercaba y besaba nuevamente la mejilla del rubio.y despues se alejaba para ir a sentarse al lado de Steven sin dejar de observar a las damas ahi presentes.

LOs chicos supieron que debian esperar para hablar con ella, asi que se limitaron a sentarse y a tomar el cafe y los panecillos que Dorothy ya servia,

- Si diga?-Alberth iniciaba la conversacion. telefonica.

- Es ella verdad?- Preguntaba la conocida voz de Terry...

- Que pasa?- La calmada voz de Alberth respondia con una pregunta aunque ya podia imaginar la respuesta.

- Que hace Bella ahi?- Preguntaba muy sorprendido. Terry habia reconocido la voz que se alcanzo a escuchar cerca de Alberth, y su corazon se habia comenzado a acelerar... peero eso no podia ser una locura,... esa voz la reconoceria hasta en medio de la mas estruendoza tormenta...

- Que fue lo que paso?- Insistia el rubio.

- Es ella verdad, no puedes negarmelo,... ya lo sabia... ella te conoce... por eso mencionaba tu nombre cuando estaba inconciente...por eso deceaba tanto llegar a chicago.. que tienes que ver con Bella Maquencie?- Terrece comenzaba a exaltarse...

- Te estas confundiendo... no...

- no me nieges que es Bella... reconoceria su voz en cualquier parte... que hace contigo?...- se escuchaba un poco mas enfurecido.

- Tenemos que hablar., donde te encuentras?...- Alberth podia adivinar el estado en el que Terry se encontraba, era increible ver, como el corazon del actor celaba a su duenia aun ignorando su verdadera identidad.

- Claro que tenemos que hablar... adelantare mi visita... te vere al medio dia... o quiza antes...- La llamada termino sin dar oportunidad a que el rubio se despidiera... se acercaba una "tormenta", pero Alberth esperaba controlarla antes de que se convirtiera en "huracan".

* * *

Todos habian estado en silencio, unos tratando de adivinar con quien habia estado hablando Alberth y otros divertidos por la broma que Caroline le jugaba a Candy, desde que la pecosa se sento frente a ella, no habia dejado de observarla con curiosidad y sin atreverse a preguntar nada, Caroline, que se moria de ganas por estrechar a su hermana, se habia reprimido para no arruinar la noticia que a su concideracion solo Alberth tenia derecho a comunicarle, asi que se habia limitado ha hacer sufrir a la pecosa, imitandola en todos sus movimientos, Candy seguia el juego haciendo gestos y muecas que la chica frente a ella imitaba a la perfeccion. estaba muy pensativa cuando la risa de Alberth que ya se acercaba a ellos la distrajo.

- Veo que ya se estan conociendo- mencionaba sonriente el patriarca.

- ALberth, nunca pense que me reemplasarias tan pronto...- La pecosa hacia un puchero finjido, ella sabia que debia haber sucedido algo muy grave para que Alberth permitiera que alguien mas la suplantara...

- Asi es Candy... y dejame decirte que ahora estamos coprometidos...-Archie bromeaba a la vez que tomaba la mano de Caroline y le daba un tierno y corto beso en los labios.

- que?- La pecosa se sorprendia y se ponia de pie...- Archie... no... no tu sabes que eso no puede ser posible... yo...yo...

- Candy... Archie solo te esta jugando una broma... aunque... creo que eso de que se va a comprometer es verdad... - Stear miraba con agrado a su futura y hermosa cuniada...- y el no es el unico...que tiene ese tipo de sorpresas...- Stear miraba a Anthony ...indicando que se referia a el...

- Pero... cuantas cosas me he perdido!... no entiendo nada...- La pecosa los miraba confudida.

- Tomemos las cosas en serio chicos- Alberth retomaba el control- Tengamos en cuenta que recordar todo tu pasado en un corto instante es algo un poco difil de asimilar, ya Stear nos explico lo que el padecio y lo conundido que estaba... y yo por experiencia propia puedo asegurarles que es muy dificil... asi que sera mejor que tomemos las cosas con calma y le expliquemos a Candy como han sucedido las cosas... asi ella entendera mejor y podra asimilar mas rapido todo... no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo...- alberth miraba a George, que era el unico que habia comprendido las palabras de la llamada telefonica y sabia que se acercaba un momento mas difil y Alberth necesitaba preparar el terreno, con una mirada comprensiva, George se retiro discretamente para que nadie notara su ausencia, debia estar preparado y esperando por lo que seguro venia...

* * *

- Es un idiota,!... imbecil...como pudo?, como pudo?... seguramente por eso se quedo en Francia, si, le gusto Bella y por eso quizo quedarse, para poder esperar su regreso y pretenderla... solo asi me explico que ella haya corrido a sus brazos, pero como pude creer en su actuacion de mujer ofendida?, no cabe duda logro enganiarme... pero que estoy pensando?... eso n o pude ser, ... todo esto debe ser una casualidad, probablemente es solo por negocios... si eso debe ser, seguramente el negocio que Steven tenia que atender era con Alberth, y cuando Bella se comunico con su hermano este le dijo porque venia a chicago y y... , pero que hago aqui hablando como un idiota?,... ademas... porque me preocupa tanto que Bella este con ALbert?...no, eso no puede ser, estoy... estoy..celoso?... porque?... yo amo a Candy, mi corazon solo le pertenece a Candy y solo a ella le corresponde... pero entonces porque siento esta furia de solo recordar a Bella cerca de Alberth?... Alberth, Alberth!, no, no puedo permitirlo... Bella no puede seguir con Alberth... no ella no...no!-

Terry estaba hecho una furia, sentia dentro de su ser un enorme fuego que lo consumia, no alcanzaba a comprender la reaccion de su corazon, el hubiera jurado que este le perteneceria eternamente a Candy y solo a Candy, pero ya no sabia que pensar, lo unico que sabia, era que debia llegar a Lakewood lo mas pronto posible, asi que despues de su nada agradable despedida, cortando la llamada telefonica y de su monologo desesperado dando vueltas en la oficina del hotel, Terry salia al fin cruzando por el pasillo de la recepcion y sin deceos de hablar con nadie, llevaba solo su saco puesto y el dia ya refrescaba, pero aun asi no se detendria a tomar ninguna clase de equipaje, no tenia tiempo que perder... pero antes de que lograra salir del hotel se topo con Marcus y Roberth que hablaban con un oficial de la policia en la entrada del edificio.

- Terry, a donde vas?- Preguntaba Roberth alcanzando a detenerlo del brazo.

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, te veo luego- Le decia tratando de soltarse del agarre por parte de su socio.

- No te puedes ir a ningun lado, con Bella ausente es mas que suficiente...- El hombre estaba preocupado.

- No lo estara por mucho tiempo, y si me dejas salir ahora probablemente la tengas de regreso antes de la funcion de esta noche.- La agresividad era notable en la voz de Terry.

- A caso ya sabes donde esta?- Marcus se acercaba y lo enfrentaba robando la pregunta de los labios de Roberth que solo se quedo con la palabra en el aire.

- Si, y si no me hacen perder mas el tiempo,...- Los miraba como si deseara eliminarlos permanentemente del camino.

- voy contigo- La firme decicion de Marcus se escucho.

- No te necesito.- negaba

- no te dejare solo nuevamente con Bella, cada que esta contigo algo malo le sucede- Marcus lo retaba con la mirada.

- quitate de mi camino y no me estorbes...- Terry lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y le mostraba que su paciencia tenia un limite.

- Esta bien... esta bien..., no, es necesario la violencia, puedes irte, y no te preocupes, yo continuare haciendome cargo de todo... ademas creo que Marcus es mas necesario aqui, en caso de que no llegues haremos la funcion con el y Karen, asi que tomate tu tiempo para arreglar la situacion, y mantenme informado... por favor...- Roberth habia calmado los animos y tomaba del hombro a Marcus para que se calmara y no insitiera mas.

Terry miro a Roberth y asintio a la propuesta de su socio, y al ver el escrito que este tenia en las manos, reconociendolo, se lo arrebato y comenzo a caminar para conseguir un auto. no conocia mucho aquella ciudad pero por sus antiguas giras habia localizado un lugar donde podria conseguir un automovil, no deseaba perder el tiempo esperando en una estacion por el proximo tren que seguro tardaria varias horas.. asi que rentaria un coche y llegaria mas pronto de lo que Alberth estuviera pensando.

* * *

-Al otro lado de Atlantico, una pareja de esposos se encontraban conversando sobre su situacion...

- Dianey... ya no te preocupes... estoy seguro que los muchachos estan bien, Bella es muy inteligente y Steven ni que decir... ya veras que en poco tiempo los tenemos de vuelta...

-No se... no se querido, desde ayer que siento esta angustia en el pecho y no me ha dejado para nada... es como ..como un aviso de que algo esta sucediendo... y anoche,.. anoche por primera vez tuve un suenio donde perdia a mis hijos... no se porque... pero presiento que ese suenio se hara realidad...

- Vamos mujer... nosotros sabiamos desde un inicio que ellos no estarian permanentemente a nuestro lado,... recuerdalo... debemos estar preparados... sabiamos claramente que algun dia ellos se irian... fue la advertencia de los medicos. ... solo que nos encarinamos demasiado... aun asi... yo se que ellos no nos dejaran... nos han amado tanto como nosotros a ellos, y eso no se puede olvidar... asi que si el momento llega, yo estoy seguro que ellos tomaran la desicion correcta, y si por alguna circunstancia eso nos impide estar a su lado, debemos ser comprensivos y aceptar... aceptar lo que el destino nos tenga preparado...

-Lo se, lo se amor... pero es muy, muy, dificil,... esos muchachitos se metieron en mi corazon como si fueran mis verdaderos hijos...

Una lagrima salio de los bellos ojos de Dianey... misma que Franck limpio delicadamente con uno de sus labios, sabia que su mujer sufria y la comprendia a la perfeccion, porque el estaba pasando por lo mismo... quiza el suenio de una familia no se realizaria jamas...

* * *

- Terry pisaba a fondo el Acelerador del auto, pronto llegaria aun poblado pequenio donde sin perder mucho tiempo tomaria algo para calmarse, no habia dejado de pensar en la situacion por la que estaba atravezando, sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas confusos, pues conforme se acercaba a su destino, su corazon aceleraba de emocion al pensar que pronto volveria a ver a su amada Candy, su eterno amor desde la adolecencia, la enfermera que lo habia cautivado con su dulsura, la noble joven que se habia alejado de el para no ponerlo en la difcil situacion de tener que elegir entre el amor y el deber, su amada Candy, su amada princesa julieta del inolvidable colegio san Pablo, cuantos momentos felices habian tenido en aquel lugar, pero tambien tristezas y su primera separacion, pero si la suerte lo acompaniaba, esa espera terminaria,...pero tambien lo inquietaba Bella, Bella con sus hechizantes ojos negros, la julieta que lo acompaniaba en el escenario, esa chica dulce noble y cariniosa con todo el mundo que sin que ella lo supiera, tambien se habia adueniado de una parte de su corazon, eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes, solo recordar la manera en que habia mencionado el nombre de Alberth aquella vez cuando se encontraba inconciente en el hospital, desde entonces habia sentido aquella pequenia punzada de celos, y ahora esta lo consumia con un ardor que lo invadia completamente de solo pensar que estaba con el rubio.

Agitaba la cabeza tratando de borrar los pensamientos que lo invadian, se sentia furioso hasta con el mismo por creerse dividido entre dos mujeres, dos mujeres que parecian la misma, pero sus ojos le revelaban eran dos diferentes personas... no sabia como reacionaria cuando estuviera en Lakewood, Candy estaria ahi, y Bella tambien... pero definitivamente era a Candy la que sus pensamientos deseaban ver, pero su corazon gritaba lo contrario...

* * *

-Entonces... no soy huerfana... tengo una familia!,- Candy se levantaba de su asiento cubriendo su boca con sus manos, no podia creer todo lo que le habian revelado, al fin las historias se habian complemetado de pricipio a fin, y ahora todo parecia un suenio hecho realidad...

- Asi es pequenia, no solo eres mi hermana sino tambien hermana de Dulcine y Caroline quien es tu melliza, - Albert le sonreia y miraba la incredulidad en los ojos de Candy que aun no podia salir de su asombro.

- Como vez, eres mi tia! ja...- Anthony se levantaba y la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la pecosa.

- Y la nuestra!, - Archie y Stear, se ponian de pie y se cercaban a abrazarla...

- ahora somos una familia de verdad, - Stear le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- chicos, por favor no la acaparen,... creo que hay alguien mas esperando este momento- Alberth hacia notar el hecho de que Dulcine y Caroline tambien deseaban a cercarse a la pecosa.

con lagrimas en los ojos, las tres damas se acercaron lentamente sin alejar sus miradas, primero Caroline sea brazo fuertemente a Candy, y despues las dos quedaron entre los brazos de Dulcine que las apegaba a su pecho sin poder dejar de derramar lagrimas ante el deseo cumplido de su fallesida madre.

Todos estaban conmovidos por la escena... Alberth tambien obserbava con alegria el "Regalo" que su padre le prometiera antes de su ultimo viaje.

No habian notado que el paso del tiempo no se habia detenido y que ya habian pasado varias horas desde que iniciaron su charla, habian sido demaciados sucesos desde que Candy impulsada por su dolor y su confusion habia decidido enlistarse como voluntaria de Guerra, ella les habia revelado parte de su verdad, pues no habia querido decirles completamente las palabras que Terry le escribiera y la lastimosa carta de Susana. Anthony y Alberth que la conocian bastante bien sabian que habia algo mas detras de su partida, Alberth lo sabia con certeza pues el mismo habia leido las cartas que ahora guardaba en un cajon de su escritorio, pero Anthony solo se basaba en lo que su corazon veia a travez de la mirada de la pecosa que no habia mencionado para nada a su compaiero de escenario, y en los momentos que forzosamente lo habia tenido que mencionar, lo hacia con frases sumamente cortas y con un ligero rencor que el habia podido persivir,

Stear tambien estaba extraniado de que Candy hubiera abandonado todo asi tan deprisa, ella lo habia atribuido a que habia recuperado la memoria de golpe pero no menciono el suceso que habia desencadenado sus recuerdos, y el sabia por experiencia que debia ser algo muy fuerte, y que seguramente detras de eso estaba Terry,... pero no queria forzarla ha hablar, no delante de todos... ya esperaria su oportunidad para aclarar cuentas, y si era necesario , buscaria a Terry para que respondiera si se habia atrevido a lastimar a su "Hermana".

Unos leves toquidos en la puerta distrageron a los reunidos en el estudio.

- Perdon senior- Dorothy se disculpaba... entrando en el estudio.- Pero necesito saber si van a almozar, ya es un poco tarde y la seniora Elroy tampoco ha aparecido para darnos ordenes. por eso me atrevia interrumpir.

Candy habia estado deseando Abrazar a Dorothy desde el momento que habia llevado cafe por la maniana, pero habia preferido ser discreta no sabia como estaba la situacion en la casa y debia ser cuidadosa, ahora despues de que Alberth le revelara que hasta el momento, para el servicio y todos los demas de la familia Caroline era Candy, sabia que habia hecho bien al no revelarse. pero no podia dejar de mirar con carinio a su entraniable amiga..

- La seniora Elroy no ha bajado?,- Preguntaba Alberth con preocupacion.

- No, y por la maniana cuando le subi e desayuno aun no se levantaba, estaba aun durmiendo , no quise molestarla pero hace unos instantes que subi por la charola del desayuo, aun no se habia levantado.

- Pero ... eso no puede ser, ella siempre se levanta muy temprano... - algo debe estar sucediendo- Alberth se ponia de pie visiblemente preocupado y Dulcine se le emparejaba en el camino rumbo a la salida,

los demas se miraban unos a otros con preocupacion, y Candy decidio no esperar, asi que salio detras de sus "Hermanos" para ver que le sucedia a la Tia Abuela... su corazon le anunciaba un mal presajio...

* * *

- Stear... me parece que tu tambien debes hacer una visita a las habitaciones..- Archie le sugeria a su hermano apoyando la mano en su hombro.

- temo a su reaccion, no deceo que pierda el sentido de nuevo...- Lo miraba temeroso.

- No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos contigo...- Caroline se acercaba par apoyarlo y Archie asentia con la mirada...

- nos acompanias Anthony?- Archie miraba al rubio que habia estado muy pensativo...

- No,... disculpenme pero tengo que hacer una llamada... urgente..- se encaminaba al escritorio de Alberth donde descansaba el aparato de comunicacion.

una vez que los demas salieron y quedandose solo ante la ausencia de George, Anthony comenzo a buscar en los cajones de Alberth, pero no lograba dar con su objetivo, entonces recordo que lo que buscaba estba bajo llave en el cajon interior del escritorio, busco la pequenia herramienta y abrio su objetivo, revolvio algunos folders y encontro al fin el que buscaba... pero antes de cerrar, descubrio un par de sobres que antes no habia visto y que estaba seguro no se encontraban ahi. los tomo con curisiodad, y vio que se trataba de unas cartas de ya tiempo pasado, cuando miro a quien hiban dirigidas inmediatamente busco con la vista el nombre de quien las habia enviado... no soporto la curiosidad,... debian ser algo importante para que su tio las ocultara... o debian encerrar algo que no deseaba que los demas se enteraran... comenzo a leerlas... y conforme las palabras revelaban el contenido de aquellas ojas, la expresion en los ojos del rubio se volvia agresiva...con desagrado se daba cuenta que el habia caido victima de las habilidades para finjir de un gran actor... pero eso no se quedaria asi, ajustaria cuentas de la hipocrecia de Terry... pero sobre todo vengaria el dolor de una familia, ahora sabia cual habia sido el verdadero motivo de la huida de Candy, la verdadera causa de la decicion de enlistarse en la guerra, era mas que evidente, las fechas coincidian... asi que esa cuenta la tenia que cobrar... Maldicion!, como pudo creer en aquel hombre, se sintio traicionado aumentando mas la ira que ya habia nacido en su interior.

* * *

Dulcine Alberth y Candy entraban en silencio a la habiatacion de la la anciana Elroy... parecia que aun dormia, pero eso no podia ser posible... asi que Alberth se atrevio a acercarse para moverla...

- Tia!, Tia!,- La llamaba suvemente y tocaba con delicadeza su frente.

al contacto con la piel de anciana, Alberth abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, parecia estar helada, pero la humedad de la piel le indicaban que tambien sudaba, comenzo a moverla un poco mas fuerte de su hombro, pero ella no respondia... despues de unos segundos, un leve y casi inaludible quejido se escapo de la garganta de la anciana ...Alberth miro horrorizado a sus espaldas buscando a Dulcine quien sin dudarlo un segundo y al ver la situacion de la seniora, habia slido corriendo por su maletin y en unos segundo ya aparecia en la entrada al justo tiempo que Alberth comenzara a llamarla.

- Dulcine que es lo que pasa?- Preguntaba con un poco de temor...

- Calmate Alberth estoy revisando sus signos vitales- Decia la joven tratando de escuchar el corazon.

- Pero estaba muy bien ayer,... tu la viste... incluso paseo con Caroline por la maniana...- el joven no ayaba respuesta a la situacion de su tia...

- Parece que esto es grave, su corazon y su pulso son muy debiles... necesitamos llevarla de inmediato a un hospital... necesito ralizarle unos estudios urgentes y aqui no tengo lo necesrio...- Dulcine miraba a Candy- Candy, tu eres enfermera... espero que tambien tus habialidades hayan vuelto, porque te necitare ami lado... Caroline no puede irese porque Paty tambien necesita un medico a su lado...

-Paty esta aqui?- Preguntaba la pecosa sorprendida.

- si, pero despues la veras... creo que es mejor que primero vea a Stear, ella cree que tu acabas de regresar del internado de medicina en el que Archie le comunico que te encotrabas, asi que no sera dificil para ella verte, pero Stear si necesita y ella lo necesita para que aclaren todo... me entiendes pequenia- Alberth la miraba suplicante.

- no te preocupes entiendo, yo acompaniare a la tia abuela y a Dulcine... tu.. vendras connosotros?- La pregunta hiso reaccionar a Alberth en que pronto llegaria la siguiente y ultima parte de su complicado dia, ..Terry estaria por llegar, pero ahora la tia lo necesitaba... asi que ...

- Anthony?... donde esta Anthony?- Preguntaba el rubio mientras las mujeres comenabana apreparar a la anciana..

- Creo que lo vi en el estudio...- Respondia Dulcine - hace unos segundos cuando baje por mis cosas...

- Esta bien, enseguida regreso para ayudarles a bajar a la tia, le pedire a George que tenga listo el auto y hablare a Antonhy sobre un detalle que habia olvidado. no tardo- el patriarca salia de prisa... no habia tiempo que perder, y cuando de situaciones graves se trataba... en especial con personas como Terry... la calmada y siempre inteligente actitud de Anthony era lo mejor. pues si Archie se daba cuenta de quien estaba por llegar... seguro que todo seria un caos, y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento...

* * *

- Anthony?- Lo llamaba entrando sin avisar al estudio...

- Si, que pasa tio?-, ocultaba rapidamente las cartas que habia estado leyendo poniendolas bajo un folder.

- Todo bien?- La estrania actitud del rubio menor lo distrajo un poco.

- si, solo revisaba unos documentos necesarios para mi boda...- Mencionaba el joven evitando la mirada del patriarca.

- Bueno,,,, con tantas cosas se me habia olvidado que sigues terco con ese asunto... pero bueno aun nos quedan dos dias... por lo pronto necesito que me hagas un gran favor...- Anthony lo miraba con curiosidad esperando que continuara.- no se exactamente a que hora, pero supongo que de un momento a otro Terry llegara... se que lo conoces y que mantenias una relacion amistosa con el... por lo mismo te pido que lo recibas lo mas dicretamente que puedas y que le expliques todo sobre Bella y Candy, ya sabes; que son la misma persona y que habia perdido la memoria, el sabe parte de la historia pero desde que nos separamos en francia ya no le informe nada...

-Si algo me comento- Decia el rubio con un extrania actitud que Alberth no penso ver en su sobrino, pero bueno quiza era su imaginacion.

- Que bien, entonces me haras ese favor?.

- Si, claro...yo lo recibire, no te preocupes,... pero que fue lo que paso con la tia porque estas tan preocupado?, Anthony al fin reaccionaba ante el apuro de Alberth que se movia en la oficina de un lado para otro tomando docuementos, chequera...y algo de efectivo..

- La tia Abuela esta mal, la llevamos al Hospital, Dulciene me acompaniara como medico de la familia y Candy la asistira como enfermera, Caroline se quedara por si algo necesita Paty y ... por cierto donde estan los demas?- noto que los demas habian desaparecido...

- Presisamente han subido a ver a Paty, solo espero que la abuela Martha no se ponga mal al ver a Stear,... seria lo ultimo que nos sucediera... - Anthony se mofaba un poco ante tantas circustancias...- no te preocupes ve tranquilo yo me encargo de todo lo que se persente... espero que la tia no este grave... y que solo sea algo pasajero...- Anthony encaminaba a su tio hacia la salida...del estudio...y Alberth con un asentimiento de Cabeza se despidio dirigiendose nuevamente a la habitacion donde ya lo esperaban con la abuela lista para ser llevada al hos[pital... Anthony se quedo observando a su tio,,,, le preocupaba la situacin de la Tia Elroy, pero no pudo encontrar mejor momento para enfermarse... asi le brindaria la oportunidad que habia estado pensando encontrar... parecia que la vida lo premiaba por algo... Terry venia en camino...una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio y choco su punio contra la palma de su otra mano...claro que el lo recibiria como el "Gran Actor" se lo merecia.

* * *

Paty despertaba al fin de su Largo suenio,... sentia como si hubiera dormido una eternidad...sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano para tocar el rostro que creia era una ilucion y desapareceria al rose de sus dedos

- Stear- mencionaba dulcemente

al sentir el tibio calor de la mejilla, la joven sonrio mas alegremente, y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas

- Stear,... es como si fueras real... ahora se que aun no despierto... y prefiero seguir dormida si en mis suenio sigues estando tu...

- No mi amor... no soy un suenio... y estoy aqui contigo- Stear, le hablaba suavemente sin despegar su mirada de las obscuras pupilas de la joven, era tan dulce,... su mirada no habia cambiado, seguia revelandole el profundo amor que la joven llevaba en su corazon y que solo le pertenecia a el.

- Hablas... por fin vuelvo a escuchar tu voz... pero es un poco diferente...- Paty seguia creyendo que estaba dentro de un suenio...

- Claro que hablo mi querida Paty... y tambien puedo...- no termino la frase, no pudo seguir resistiendose a esos labios que siempre habia decado besar y que por su juventud no se habia atrevido... pero ahora era diferente... el era un hombre y ella se habia convertido en una encantadora y bella mujer... asi que tomando por primera vez aquella carnosa boca.. Stear le demostraba a Paty que estaba vivo, y deceoso de amarla...

- Stear!- Se separaba bruscamente incorporandose un poco al sentir que aquello no podia ser un suenio. pues su cuerpo le indicaba que los labios que la tocaban eran reales..

- Paty... por favor... calmate... si soy yo... no estoy muerto... estoy vivo... pero es una larga historia... necesito que estes calmada para que puedas comprender...- Le decia tatando de alcanzar su mano que la chica alejaba por no poder creer lo que sus ojos le revelaban...

- Eres...eres..tu... mi amor... estas vivo!... mi stear... mi Stear!- al fin la joven se arrojaba a los brazos de su amado sin importarle sus vestimentas y sin notar que no estaban solos... las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza al cuello de aquel joven con el que tanto habia soniado reunirse y que siempre habia significado lo imposible por creerlo muerto... pero ahora que lo sentia entre sus manos y sentia el calor de su cuerpo envolviendo el de ella, busco sus labios con ansia y sin querer dejar pasar un segundo de tiempo... Stear le respondio al notar lo que la joven deceaba... y fundiendose nuevamente en un beso... alcanzo a notar que Archie Caroline y la Abuela Martha salian de la habitacion para brindarles privacidad... despues de todo parecia que Paty no necesitaba a nadie mas...solo... a ...el.

* * *

-Por lo visto aqui no nos necesitan- Archie cerraba la puerta detras de si y sonreia a las dos damas frente a el.

- Que hermoso ver cuando dos enamorados se reunen- La abuela Martha sonreia complasida por la feclicidad de su nieta.

- Pero abuela... no le preocupa dejar a Paty sola con un hombre?- Caroline preguntaba traviesa y sonriendo por la confianza de la anciana.

- Por favor princesa... mi Hermano es todo un caballero- Archie entraba en defensa de Stear.

- y aunque no lo fuera... lo impotante es que ama a mi nieta y eso es suficiente,... ademas si no se dan prisa... creo que esta vieja nopodra conocer a los bisnietos,... asi que mejor nos vamos a otra parte ... y dejemos que ellos arreglen sus asuntos como quieran...- La anciana tomaba de la mano a los dos jovenes que se veian sorprendidos por las palabras de la abuela y sonreian por las ocurrencias que tenia esa amable y dulce mujer...- asi que la abrazaron y los tres bajaban alegres la escalera... pero un fuerte sonido los alerto y se quedaron estaticos... sin saber como reaccionar..

* * *

-Terry estaba apunto de llegar a su destino, veia un pequenio mapa que un amable hombre le habia dibujado en el poblado cercano, un auto que paso velozmente a su lado pero en direccion contraria lo distrajo hasiendolo frenar de golpe...

- Pero que le pasa!, no ve que puede causar un accidente! - gritaba al conductor que ni siquiera se habia dignado a verlo, es mas podia jurar que ni siquiera lo habia visto, volvio la vista al camino y continuo su trayecto, a los pocos metros pudo observar el grandioso portal que se revelaba entre los arboles... estaba aun lado del camino ... si ese era... indiscutiblemente ese era el famoso portal de las rosas que le mencionaran en el pueblo cercano ... como habia deceado conocer aquel lugar que tanto hacia soniar a la pecosa... lastima que fuera en un situacion como esta y no en mejores terminos la manera en que venia a conocerlo. no disminuyo la velocidad, el porton estaba abierto y el no se detuvo siquiera a ver lo hermoso que era el jardin, pero al llevar el auto descapotado. la fragancia exquisita que se depedia de las rosas, lo invadio y lo hiso inevitablemente aspirar profundo... si ese olor era el de ella... el de su amada Candy... pronto distinguio la puerta pricipal,... y al pie de la pequenia escalinata... alguien esperaba... detuvo el auto apenas llego al final del camino... la portesuela se abrio, cortecia de Anthony que era quien estaba esperando..

- Bien venido!... te esperaba..- el rubio hablaba con algo de sarcasmo y ante un Terry sorprendico por la actitud de su "amigo".

- Gracias... que buen recibimiento- sonreia y el rubio le daba la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansion.

- Pasa...!- el tono de voz en el rubio no era muy agradable...

- Esta Alberth?..- Pregunto el castanio viendo la poca amabillidad del rubio...

- sigueme...- respondio sin hacer caso a la preguntade Terry...

Los dos comenzaron a caminar al interior de la casa, parecia que no habia nadie pues estaba en absoluto silencio... Terry estaba extraniado de la actitud de Anthony, pero quiza no estaba de buen humor... quien lo estaria a unos pasos de amarrarse de por vida a una vibora como Eliza... en fin la amargura del rubio no le importaba, lo que deceaba era aclara todo con Alberth y llevarse a Bella de inmediato,... claro, no sin antes lograr ver a Candy... mataria tres pajaros de un tiro...

Anthony le cedio el paso al estudio abriendo la puerta, Terry entro con paso seguro esperando encontrar a alberth en su escritorio esperando por el... escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y el se giro al notar que no habia nadie en el lugar, asi que buscando a Anthony ...

- Alberth no es...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase, un punio se estrellaba en su rostro haciendolo retroceder.

- No, EL NO ESTA, PERO ESTOY YO PARA COBRARTE EL DOLOR DE CANDY...- repondia el rubio dirigiendo nuevamente su punio contra el actor que todavia no se recuperaba del primer golpe, cuando el segundo en la boca del estomago lo hiso doblarse sintiendo que el aire le hacia falta...

- Pero que te pasa imbecil?...- Terry recuperaba el aliento y trataba de comprender la actitud de Anthony...

- ya te lo dije te voya a ser pagar todo el danio que has causado...- le repetia golpendolo nuevamente en el rostro.

- pense que eramos amigos... pero ahora veo que no se puede confiar en un estupido jardinero...- Terry se recuperaba y empuniaba su mano para debolver el golpe..

- sere un estupido jardinero,... pero almenos se que a una delicada rosa como candy no se le trata como si fuera una sucia y venenosa hiedra... -Anthony se preparaba para continuar con la pelea... pero Terry se detuvo...

- de...de que hablas?...- El actor perdia el color y se paralizaba...

- De que hablo?,.. de que hablo?... de esto estupido... como pudiste ser tan cruel... tan poco hombre!...- el rubio pasaba violentamente al lado de Terry empujandolo y tomando del escritorio las hojas de papel que anteriormente estuviera leyendo... y las ponia frente a l actor...

Terry sintio que la sangre se le congelaba, reconocio de inmediato su letra en aquellas amarillentas hojas... la carta... entonces ... sus dudas se despejaron... entendia la reaccion de Anthony... pero... Alberth le habia mencionado que el encontro esas Cartas en departamenteo de chicago... si Candy estaba en Lakewood en aquel tiempo era imposible que ella las hubiera leido... ni siquera Alberth estaba seguro de que ella las hubiere leido... o al menos eso le habia comentado a el... pero entonces... porque Anthony aseguraba que Candy habia sufrido a causa de ellas.?... no comprendia... pero lo que si estaba claro era la furia de Anthony... que se reflejaba en aquellos cielos que ahora parecian estar en plena tormenta electrica... tendria que responder,... si queria volver a ver a Candy y explicarle lo sucedido...porque si no se defendia... lo mas seguro era que no saldria bien librado... cerro nuevamente el punio y endurecio la quijada esperando por el nuevo golpe que ya veia venir...pero esta vez estaba preparado para responder...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar,...:(... pero es que staba tratando de terminar la historia y poder subirla completa...pero creo ue no voy a poder... pero ya tengo los siguientes capitulos solo me falta editarlos y corregirlos un poco, porque ya saben,,,,, por mas que trato siempre se me pasan algunos ... ymas ahora que mi pequenita me rompio mis lentes y me dejo media ciega...jajajajajajajaja. pero bueno seguire tratando e corregir y poder actualizar antes de una semana ojala y pueda entregarles el final ya...peropor mientras aqui les dejo este capitulo esperando com o siempre sea de su total agrado y si no ... pues envienme sus sugerencias... a y no se preocupen por anthony... juro que no lo hare sufrir... gracias mil a todas las que me leen y me dejan un review, y a las que me leen y no lo dejan tambien les doy mi agradecimiento... bueno como siempre les deceo lo mejor de la vida y mucha felicidad... bendiciones de mi Dios que es muy grande y maravilloso pues me sigue regalando vida para seguir compartiendo con ustedes... ptra vez gracias miy y mil perdones por la tardanza... nos seguimos leyendooooo!**

**Akire**.


	27. Chapter 27

**Un Inevitable Final?...**

el cuerpo medico salia al fin de la habitacion, en la sala de espera un desesperado Alberth deseaba obterne buenas noticias, ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que Dulcine en compania de Candy habian ingresdo con otros medicos a la habitcion donde le practicaban estudios a la tiaAbuela... no sabia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo... ni siquiera tenia idea de que le habia sucedido a la anciana... su cabeza estaba hecha una marania, esos ultimos dos dias habian sido demaciado dificiles para el... lo unico bueno, es que a su lado siempre habia estado la mujer que lo fortalecia. silenciosamente,...Dulcine.

- Ya paso todo...- la voz de la mujer en la que estaba pensando, hacia su aparcicion.

- como esta, que fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba preocupado...y se ponia de pie.

- Ya paso todo, al parecer los medicamentos que estaba recibiendo no eran los correctos, ... ni las dosisi eran las adecuadas... sabes quien atendia ala Tia Elroy ultimamente.?...- Preguntaba desconcertada.- he preguntado y al parecer despues de que fallecio su medico de toda la vida, ella no quiso que le recomendaran a alguien mas... dijo que ya tenia a alguien de confianza.

- Si... se puso en manos de un medico que le recomendo Sara. la madre de Eliza... parece que tiene su consultorio a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de Lakewood... y a ella le parecio muy recomendable por la cercania...y no se, otros detalles que ella y Sara trataban..- El rubio parecia algo distraido... no comprendia muy bien lo que habia sucedido.

- Pues al parecer tendremos que localisarlo, tiene que explicar lo sucedido,... por ahora la tia ya esta fuera de peligro, le hisimos algunas practicas necesarias para limpiar el cuerpo, tenia muy contaminada la sangre... fue un milagro que no haya muerto... si nos hubieramos tardado un poco mas en descubrir su situacion... otra seria la respuesta... Alberth... me temo que esto no fue una casualidad... tienes que hacer una investigacion... creo... creo que alguien ha tratado de ...

- no lo menciones...- Alberth cerraba los ojos al procesar las sospechas de Dulcine... - hoy mismo me encargo de eso... solo te voy a pedir que no digas nada y que pidas a todos los medicos que no mencionen nada del caso... yo hablare con el director del hospital para que no se mencione nada del ingreso dela tia... cres que la podamos llevar a casa?-

- Alberth.. es muy pronto... no se si ella se sienta bien... yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella, y la especialidad de Caroline ayudaria mucho... pero... que es lo que sospechas?..- Dulcine sabia que Alberth tenia sus razones para pedir todo aquello.

- Creo saber quien esta detras de todo esto... pero sospecho que no esperaban resultados hasta dentro de unos dias... asi queame gustaria que siguieran pensando que todo marcha como ellos lo planearon... necesito tenerlos cerca... si se dan cuenta de que ya lo sabemos... no tendre tiempo de terminar de conseguir lo que necesito para undirlos...

- Los Ligan?...- Dulcine adivinaba los pensamientos de el rubio... y lo confirmaba cuando el asentia con la cabeza...

tenian trabajo que hacer... tomarian el riesgo de transladar a la Abuela apenas reaccionara de los sedantes que le habian aplicado, Dulcine lucharia por que ella estuviera a salvo... lo haria para ayudar al hombre que amaba... aunque cuando todo terminara ella tuviera que partir sin siquiera haber confesado su amor... todo indicaba que el final se acercaba...

* * *

-Hay Annie... lamento mucho que no hayas quedado en buenos terminos con la familia... pero aun asi, espero que estes presente para que veas mi triunfo... sera un dia inolvidable... he previsto que todo sea de la mejor calidad... y con el mas ditinguido gusto... aunque tu hubieras logrado atrapar a Archi... no creo que hubieras podido lograr una boda como la que yo celebrare... digo... los Corwell tienen mucho dinero... pero los Andrey... bueno... ni siquiera existe comparacion...- Eliza como siempre presumia de su gran fortuna y suerte.

-Si Eliza... no tienes que repetirlo... "La fortuna de los Andrey es incontable- Annie hacia ungesto de fastidio y su tono de voz no era nada agradable.- me lo has mencionado ya no se cuantas veces...

- Vaya... parece que tus"Amigitas"... no te satisfacieron muy bien anoche...- usaba un tono burlon...y hacia mofa de las escusas que Annie usaba.

- Eso a ti no te importa... pero si te interesa saber... dejame comentarte que mas satisfecha que tu si estoy... digo la carne fresca no tiene comparacion con la disecada que a ti te gusta consumir...- devolvia el golpe...

- Depende en que encuentres la satisfaccion ..querida, porque te aseguro que tus "gustos".. no te dejan el agradable sabor que me dejan los mios...

- joyas?... para que quiero joyas... tengo demaciadas.. y mi esposo me puede dar las que a mi me plazca... se te olvida que a eso se dedica?...pero ni el dinero ni las joyas me dan lo que yo busco... es mas ni siquiera los hombres me terminan de complacer... no te niego que me dan bastante placer... pero no como...

- Archie?... ja. nome digas que ese te dejo tan marcada... pero si solo fue una vez y estaba borracho... es mas ni siquiera se acuerda de que fuiste su mujer... y como tu plan de salir enbarazada te fallo, pues ni siquera pudiste mencionarlo... sabes que el hubiera negado rotundamente que fuera suyo... el pobre no resisitio ni una dosis cuando ya estaba casi sin sentido... pero eso si... bastante deseoso.. te adverti que si mezclabas ese "antidoto" con el alcohol... el olvidaria todo, y ya vez no me equivoque... asi que tu riesgo no te sirvio de nada... el ni siquiera se entero que estuviste en su cama, y que tuviste que salir huyendo por la ventana cuando el no reaccionaba...hay Annie... aveces eres tan inocente... si te hubieras quedado hubiera sido Candy quien te encontrara ahi... y seguramente ella hubiera abogado para que te cumpliera... pero no... huiste por temor a que se dieran cuenta que lo habias drogado... y ya vez nadie lo supo...- haia muecas de burla por la torpeza de la pelinegra.

- CAllate!, eso ya paso.. y no menciones a "esa"... que es por su culpa que yo cometi todas esas estupideses... todavia no puedo olvidar que en su delirio Archie pensaba que estaba con ella... quiza por eso se mostro tan apasionado... pero aun asi... no puedo olvidarlo... sus caricias me queman la piel... y por mas que he tratado... no he logrado encontrar a nadie que siquiera se le paresca...- La morena confesaba sus fustraciones y desdichas.

- Bueno, como veo que ya vas a empezar con tus amarguras... pues mejor me retiro... ya vendre de visita otro dia... claro cuando vuelva de mi luna de miel... recuerda... no me falles... quiero ver la cara de Candy cuando te vea llegar a la iglecia como mi dama principal... ella que tanto deseaba que cuando el momento llegara para ella... tu estarias a su lado...y ademas... creo que a Neil... le agradara verte... de nuevo!...jjajjjajajajaj.- La risa sarcastica de Eliza se perdia detras de la puerta de la recamara de Annie.

al encontrarse ya sola la morena ojiazul... se desplomaba en su cama llorando amargamente... cuanto la habian marcado esos hermanos... la habian cambiado por completo aprovechandose de su dolor ante la indiferencia de Archie... y ella habia sido tan estupida de dejarse envolver... todavia recordaba los prieros dia en que habia iniciado a salir con Eliza a espaldas de su madre y de Candy... queria probar lo que la peliroja llamaba el verdadero placer de amor... y se habia adictado tanto que ya ni siquera le importaba lo que Archie pensara... lo sentia seguro... ya habia dado su palabra de matrimonio...y nunca penso que se negaria a cumplirla... asi que se dio la libertad de probar,... pero siempre eran solo caricias y bebidas... nada mas alla de unos simples besos y uno que otro toqueteo...

Cuando Archie se retractara, alegando no poder olvidar acandy... eso la habia debastado... habia buscado a Eliza para que la ayudara... y esta le recomendo aquellos polvos... le dijo como los usara y ella habia hecho exactamente lo que la peliroja le dijo, pero nunca penso que Archie no la veria a ella sino a Candy y que despues pensaria que todo habia sido un suenio... como olvidar cuando el se lo confeso, lo habia buscado para suplicarle reanudaran su relacion... que humillante habia sido ... a pesar del tacto de Archie para decirle las cosas. ella sabia la verdad de cada detalle ocurrido en ese "suenio"... porque ella era la que estaba ahi...entonces comenzo su rabia, y su deceo de venganza... si ella no era feliz al lado del hombre que queria... Candy tampoco lo seria... y buscando venganza habia buscado a Neil... y que fue loque obtuvo?... la peor noche de su vida... el pago queNeil exigio fue demasiado alto... y despues de lograr su deseo a la fuerza, le habia dicho que no podria cumplir con lo pactado porque no habia quedado satisfecho con el pago... Maldito! mil veces maldito!

Golpeaba una y otra vez la almohadda... nada podia hacer... ella misma habia marcado su desgracia... habia recibido lo que ella habia deceado para alguien mas... lo que habia pedido para ...Candy, habia sido ultrajada de la forma mas humillante y desalmada.

* * *

-Los estruendosos golpes se escuchaban por todo el salon frente al estudio, Archie, Caroline, y la abuela Martha habian corrido hasta la puerta de la habitacion tratando de adivinar lo que ahi sucedia, pero lo unico que escuchaban eran insultos y cosas que se rompian al estrellarse contra el suelo, o cuando "alguien" se estrellaba contra ellas... parecia que habian encerrrado un par de fieras rabiosas que se estaban matando entre si. Archie ya habia mandado a Dorothy por el juego de llaves... no podian abrir la puerta... Dorothy se aparecia junto con Stear y Paty que al escuchar el escandalo y el corredero en los pasillos habian despertado de su hermoso suenio y habian salido a investigas que era lo que sucedia, dejando su "conversacion " a medias.

- Pero que pasa Archie?- Stear llegaba a auxiliar a su hermano que continuaba tratando de abrir la puerta a golpes mientras Dorothy encontraba la llave indicada.

- No lo se... pero esas voces no pueden ser de otro mas que Anthony... y al parece el estupido de Terry...- Respondia el ojimiel alejandose una vez mas para volver a golper la puerta...

Al ver el esfuerzo y la desesperacion de su hermano y los furiosos golpes que se escuchaban, Stear se emparejo a Archie para unir fuerzas. golpearon al mismo tiempo y con toda la energia que su cuerpo lograba acumular, logrando hacer por fin que el cerrojo dela puerta cediera... mientras dorothy los veia sorpendida y sosteniendo en su mano la llave que al fin habia localizado... demasiado tarde...

en cuanto la puerta se abrio, los hermanos Corwell entrron pidiendo rapidamente a las jovenes a sus espaldas que no entraran... el panorama era fatidico... estantes caidos, cosas por doquier, documentos por todos lados, el Escritorio de alberth parecia que habia sido pulido, no habia ni una misera morona de nada sobre el... floreros, detalles cuadros, todo habia desaparecido, estaban por todo el suelo, y habia varios cristales rotos en los ventanales... cuanto tiempo llevaban ahi?... con exactitud nadie lo sabia, pero si era claro que no habia sido suficiente para saciar la rabia de los contrincantes... al final del estudio sobre uno de los muebles ahora vueltos al piso, salieron las dos figuras aun entrelazadas y arremetiendose golpes el uno al otro, su apariencia era lastimera, no habia un solo lugar que no estuviera maltrecho en aquellos cuerpos, la ropa casi desgarrada, los rostros bastante golpeados... en fie... una escena digna de un par de perros rabiosos...

Stear y Archie corrieron a separarlos apenas los ubicaron, los dos respiraban enbravecidos y con la mirada llena de rabia... pero los hermanos Corwell lograron su objetivo, quiza gracias al cansancio de los jovenes lograron separalos mas facilmente...

- Pero que paso aqui Anthony?... qu es todo esto.?- Archie lo sostenia por la espalda y tratando de que continuara con la pelea...

- Ese idiota!, ese infeliz! que es el culpable de que Candy sufriera tanto...- Anthony se tironeaba tratando de librarse del agarre de Archie... y senialando a Terry que era sostenido de igual manera por Stear..

- Pero de que hablas... crei que ustedes habian arreglado sus diferencias hace tiempo- Mencionaba Stear recordando que el los habia concido como amigos.

- Eso fue antes de enterarme de las estupideces que este le mando escritas en una carta a Candy, ese infeliz tuvo la culpa de que ella se sintiera tan miserable y decidiera en listarse en la guerra deceando morir..!- Anthony sorprendia a todos con sus palabras y Terry permanecia en silecio..

- Eso no puede ser... a mi me consta que Terry ama a Candy...- Caroline no se percato de sus palabras ni de lo que su presencia estaba provocando en Terry que al escucharla y verla entrar se habia quedado estupefacto, ella estaba tan sorprendida por lo que veia que su instinto la hiso acercarse a los "heridos", para ver la gravedad de sus danios...

- Si... pues que clase de amor es ese... - Decia Anthony soltandose de Archie y encaminandose hacia donde estaba el escritorio y buscando entre todos los documentos tirados en el suelo hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.. regresaba sus pasos y le extendia la carta a Archie y a Paty. Stear al ver que Terry ya no ponia resistencia lo habia soltado. y sin prestar mucha atencion a lo que Caroline hacia se unio a Archie y a su novia que ya leian la carta... La abuela Martha junto a Dorothy habian ido en busca de remedios para curar a los jovenes.

- No te preocupes Terry... yo confio en ti... y se que todo tiene una explicacion... tus multiples cartas y detalles... me han hecho ver que realmente amas a Candy- Caroline trataba de reconfortar a Terry sin darse cuenta que lo confundia mas, mientras continuba con su revision y tratando de limpiar la sangre que aun brotaba del lastimado labio de Terry...

- De verdad confias en mi... de verdad me crees?...- Terry miraba a "Candy", que suavemente le limpiaba las heridas de su rostro...

- Calro que te creo...yo se que tus sentimientos son sinceros... y que..

- Infeliz! - Archie se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre Terry y habia hecho que Caroline retrocediera al ver la fugaz rafaga que paso fente a ella evitando que continuara con su revision en el rostro del actor que desde elmomento en que sintio las calidas y delicadas manos que recorrian su rostro habia quedado como inoptizado por el rostro que estaba tan cerca de el suyo...

- Detente Archie!- Gritaba Stear tratando de sujetar a su hermano. logro separlo antes de que continuara con los golpes sobre el actor... por suerte habia actuado con rapidez. pero ahora eran dos los que debia controlar, pues Anthony aun se paseaba como fiera enjaulada detras de Paty que tambien trataba de evitarle el paso hacia Terry..

-Pero que es todo esto?- La voz del patriarca resonaba energica en la habitacion. todos se volian hacia el, su rostro mostraba clarmente su molestia...

- Si hubiera sabido que este era el recibimiento te juro que no vengo...- Se mofaba Terry levantandose del suelo y limpiando con su punio la sangre que volvia salir... Caroline dejo escapar una risilla que ilumino el corazon del actor.

- Que sucedio... Anthony?..- La voz de Alberth mostraba su forzado autocontrol..

- Perdon tio..no pude contenerme.. pero el se lo merecia despue de...- detenia sus palabras al sentir que la rabia volvia a inundarlo.

- Te pedi que fueras tu quien tratara el asunto porque confie en tu buen juicio... crei que eras mas "inteligente"... presisamente para evitar algo como esto fue que no se lo dije a Archie y te pedi discrecion... y mira nada mas con lo que me encuentro- lo senialaba haciendo notar que su apariencia revelaba quien habia estado peleando con Terry.

- Es que no pude evitarlo... tu huberas hecho lo mismo si ... - se detenia nuevamente... era claro que su tio ya lo sabia, pues las cartas estaba en su poder.

- si que?... -preguntaba mirandolo , siguio la mirada de Anthony que se detenia en las manos de Stear.- A te refieres a esto?- Se encaminaba y extendia la mano para que el moreno le entrgara las hojas...- esto es lo que provoco todo?... - las agitaba frente a los presentes.- Pues dejame decite mi querido sobrino... que antes de tirar el primer golpe debiste buscar una explicacion para las cosas...- Albeth comprendia quien habia iniciado la pelea y era claro que esta vez no habia sido Terry.

- Pero tio... como puedes decir algo asi... que explicacion encuentras a esto?...- Archie reclamaba senialando las hojas...

-Una, que el mismo Terry me revelo, cuando lo busque presisamente por este detalle en conjunto con otras situaciones...que ustedes ya conocen... y la respuesta tiene mucho que ver con tu antigua prometida...- Remarcaba las palabras finales... haciendole notar a Archie que no solo existia un culpable de las desiciones de Candy.

- Annie?... que tiene que ver Annie en todo esto?- La pecosa interrumpia tratando de ingresar al estudio sobre todo aquello, estaba sorprendida cuando despues de subir por las pertenencias de la tia abuela habia bajado rapidamente para reunirse con Alberth y regresar nuevamente al hospital. pero al escuchar la energica voz del rubio en el estudio habia ido a investigar lo que pasaba y se encontro con la mencion de Annie y la sorpresa del destruido estudio...

- Bella?- en una reccion un tanto inconsiente, Terry alejo suavemente la mano de "Candy", que habia comenzado nuevamente a curar sus heridas... detalle que no paso desapersivido para la rubia, pero que lo tomo con naturalidad... sin recordar aun a quien estaba representando en ese momento ante los ojos del actor que parecia haber despertado de un transe al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra.

- Que haces tu aqui?- respondio Bella con molestia y retrocediendo unos pasos al ver a Terry.

- idiota- Murmuro Anthony mofandose por la 'ignoracia" en esos momentos deTerry, pero Alberth lo comprendio.

- Por favor, dejenme a solas con Caroline, Candy y Terry- Ordeno calmadamente el patriarca...

- Pero tio!... yo no estoy de acuerdo.. en que..

- Despues hablo con ustedes Tres, Anthony- Alberth no lo dejaba continuar el reclamo...- Por favor, Paty... podrias ir con Stear a llevar esto al hospital... Dulcine esta esperando- La peticion de Alberth fue aceptada por la castania que tomo el maletin que Alberth habia tomado de las manos de Candy y le habia extendido, Stear tambien aceptaba, conocia a Dulcine.

- como esta la Tia Abuela?- Anthony se atrevio a preguntar antes de salir... y ante la sorpresa de los demas...

- Esto es para la tia?- Pregunto Stear refiriendose a la pequenia maleta...

- si, eso es otra cosa que tenemos que hablar, por ahora todo esta bien con ella, la tendremos de vuelta esta misma noche, ya paso el peligro no hay nada de que preocuparse... Stear, Paty,por favor apurense con eso, George espera en el coche...

- Esta bien tio, - los jovenes se retiraban y Archie lanzaba una mirada retadora a Terry,y se acercaba a Caroline y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios lo quela hiso sonrojar... Terry los miro extraniado y mas al ver que la joven le correspondia con una sonrisa,...

- Archie...- Alberth lo llamaba con tono de advertencia..adivinando las intenciones del ojimiel y el joven levantava las manos en senial de comprender, se giraba y salia...

- Te veo luego pequenia pecosa- Anthony acariciaba la nariz de Candy y le guinaba un ojo, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Terry que cada vez comprendia menos...

- Anthony...- esta vez la advertencia de Alberth era para el rubio... que solo sonrio entendiendo el tono de su tio y comenzo a salir...

Una vez a solas y despues de unos segundos, Caroline al sentir la mirada furiosa de Terry sobre ella, reacciono ante lo ocurrido... recordando que en ese momento ante los ojos de Terry ella, era "Candy". se cubrio la boca con sus mano en reaccion a su error.

- no te preocupes Caroline... ahora aclaramos todo...- Alberth le sonreia a su hermana para que se tranquilizara- Terry me ayudas por favor?- Le indicaba el sillon, el actor asintio y se acerco para colocar el mueble nuevamente en su lugar, mantenia la mirada baja, no coprendia nada...- tomemos asiento ...

- Alberth, disculpame por todo esto, pero tuve que defenderme ademas no comprendo... yo vine a ...

- no te preocupes Terry ahora te explico...- Alberth comenzo su relato, Caroline le sonreia a Terry al ver como cambiaba constantemente la expresion de su cara... y este la miraba aun incredulo ante lo que escuchaba... despues miraba a Bella quien aun mantenia el rostro bajo, era claro que no estaba prestando atencion y que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, el sabia muy bien en donde... pero aun asi, el actor se sorprendia de la respuesta de su corazon... ahora entendia porque estaba tan aferrado a Bella apesar de haber tratado de alejarse de ella, y porque habia tomado con tanta calma lo que Anthony le propusiera tiempo atras, de mantenerse algo alejado de Candy Dandole espacio para que meditara... era tan increible como su corazon habia reconocido a su duenia cuando sus ojos le negaban la posibilidad de que fuera ella... cuanto amaba a esa mujer... lo tenia completamente atrapado... no habia duda... el gozo que sentia con cada palabra de Alberth aclarandole la situacion,,,, era enorme... ahora podia sentirse tranquilo...pues jamaz traiciono su amor por la pecosa..como el creia.. "Su pecosa"... pero aun le faltaban cosas que aclarar entre ellos... y por supuesto que no se iria de ahi sin conseguir el perdon de su amada... ahora nada importaba mas... solo lograr que ella entendiera que todo habia sido a causa de su gran amor y sus estupidos celos que lo volvian incontrolable cuando sentia el peligro de perderla... que tonto habia sido... por Dios,... fue un estupido por creer en unas fotos que no demostraban nada... que ciego... que ciego habia estado...

- Y esa es la historia Terry... asi fue como encontre a Caroline y despues de hablar ella acepto ayudarme... como vez mi dicha ahora es doble... tengo dos hermosas hermanas... que no se que tan bueno sea pero son Mellizas y muy, muy parecidas... creeme... - Terminaba el patriarca sonriendo...

- ahora entiendo todo... entonces todo este tiempo...- el actor mantenia su mirada en el suelo, las lagrimas lo invadian y no deseaba que escaparran, no ahora, quiza despues cuando ella no lo perdonara que seria lo mas logico... entonces si las necesitaria para desahogar su dolor, justo pago a su estupidez...

- si, todo este tiempo Candy ha estado demasiado cerca de ti... parece que el destino se empenia en volver a unir lo que un dia separo...- Alberth se ponia de pie y le extendia la mano a Caroline para que ella comprendiera que ahora estaban demas... la joven comprendio y tomo la mano quele ofrecian. pero antes de salir, se giro y tomando el rostro de Terry para que la viera a los ojos le dijo en voz baja... acercandose a su oido...-

- Se que te ama... puedo verlo... ella comprendera porque tambien decea estar a tu lado... confia en mi... a pesar de que apenas nos hemos conocido, ella y yo hemos estado unidas por un lazo invisible desde que nacimos, por eso siento en mi corazon, que eres correspondido, solo mirala siempre a los ojos... y tanto tu como ella encontraran las respuestas a sus dudas...- CAroline se incorporaba nuevamente y se tomaba del brazo de Alberth que ya comenzaba a salir...

- Bueno... nosotros no tenemos mas nada que hacer aqui... ahora todo depende de ustedes... -Alberth le guinaba un ojo a Candy que habia reaccionado a las palabras de Alberth y lo miraba... encontrando como siempre una mirada que le indicaba que debia luchar por lo que realmente deseaba... y que estaba a unos pasos de ella...

La puerta se cerro, y Alberth suspiraba cansando por tanto problema que resolver, Caroline lo abraso cariniosa brindandole apoyo, aun le faltaba aclarar las cosas con Archie y Anthony, asi que resignado y aceptando el apoyo de su hermana se dirigio a la estancia donde sus sobrinos ya lo esperaban...

* * *

El silencio en el estudio invadia cada ricon, Candy y Terry no se atrevian ha emitir sonido, pero sus corazones palpitaban veloces, los dos dirigian sus miradas hacia puntos distintos de la habitacion, el ambiente era tenso, de pronto Terry se levanto de su lugar, y Candy al sentir el movimiento, sintio el deceo de detenerlo, pero los recuerdos dolorosos y su orgullo herido se lo impidieron, a pesar de que su angustiado corazon suplicaba porque el joven no hubiera decidido marcharse... sin votear, escucho como el joven buscaba algo entre todo el desorden y despues pudo oir como sus pasos se dirigian nuevamente en su direccion y cuando pudo sentir su presencia muy cerca justo frente a ella no pudo evitar levantar el rostro sorprendida al ver lo que Terry le extendia...

- Que es eso?- Pregunto la joven con tono molesto.

- Ya lo sabes... es el escrito de la obra de Susana... por esto fue por lo que yo vine hasta aqui...- comenzo a hablar el actor y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme al contener sus deseos por abrazar a la joven ... sabia que no era el momento... primero tenian que aclarar todo lo sucedido y despues tomarian las deciciones... hasta entonces y solo en el instante que escuchara las palabras de Candy en su decicion final... que esperaba fuera favorable para el... dejaria escapar y desahogaria todo lo que en ese momento y a lo largo de cinco anios llevaba contenido en el pecho... pero si la respuesta no fuera favorable... entonces tal y como se encotraba en ese momento, saldria sin siquiera tocarla...

- No entiendo a que te refieres... podrias ser mas explicito...- contestaba la ojiverde con ironia.

- cuando me gritaste en el hotel, yo no comprendia tu molestia ni tus reclamos, para mi era ilogico que te afectara una historia que no tenia nada que ver con "Bella", pero aun asi, me dije que aclaria esto... lo que esta escrito en estas hojas, es la verdad de tres personas... solo que vista desde el punto de vista de dos... el de Susana y el Mio... Bella...

- yo no soy Bella!, - Candy se ponia de Pie reaccionando molesta ante la forma en que Terry la habia llamdo sabiendo ya lo que realmente habia ocurrido...

- Lo se... pero yo necesito aclarar algo con Bella, la joven que con su actitud me demostro su interes hacia mi, por lo cual despues de la diferencia que tuvimos... me hiso sentir mal al pensar que la habia lastimado lo que habia descubierto en estas paginas... permiteme aclararle a ..."Bella", lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de esta forma que yo nunca podre corresponderte- Candy se giraba sorprendida, y abriendo los ojos al limite por la actitud y palabras de Terry que permanecia de espaldas a ella.- como habras podido leer en estas paginas, mi corazon le pertenece desde hace muchos anios a la unica persona que supo despertar al verdadero Terry que estaba oculto en mi interior, a la joven que me ensenio que el amor existe incluso para mi y a la cual no he podido alejar de mi pensamiento ni un instante- Candy permanceia en silencio escuchando lo que Terry mencionaba-

Nuestra historia es muy dolorosa... y hemos pasdo momentos muy dificiles... pero aun asi puedo decirte que mi amor hacia ella no ha disminuido ni un poco, al contrario, cada dia ha aumentedo hasta un limite que es casi imposible contener, ella y yo tambien vivimos momentos de intensa felicidad que nos marcaron y unieron mas, sin embargo habras podido leer en este proyecto, que el egoismo y el capricho de una persona nos separo de una cruel manera, donde no habia salida,... desatando para mi la mas cruel y amarga etapa de mi vida al verme "solo" ante una situacion que no deceaba y sin el apoyo de la unica persona que yo pense jamas me abandonaria, nunca supe el porque de su decicion... no me dejo ni una explicacion ni me permitio expresar mi opinion o sentimientos, ella simplemente se alejo decidiendo por los dos y pidiendome hacer una promesa imosible de cumplir y que por no fallarle me ato a la mujer que mas he despreciado en mi vida. aun asi, yo la segui amando.

crei que el dolor me volveria loco ante nuestra separacion, y en un unico intento por volverla a ver, en medio de mi perdicion la busque... solo para darme cuenta que ella ya habia comenzado a olvidarme y rehacia su vida sin el mas minimo dolor, - al escuchar a quello, Candy sabiendo que se referia a ella se volvio con enfado y sorpresa por las deduccciones de Terry y cuando estaba a pundo de responder se quedo con la palabra en la boca al darse cuenta que Terry aun de espaldas a ella, trataba de contener el llanto, pudo notarlo al ver lo rigido que estaban sus musculos y al ver el esfuerzo que hacia por respirar, se quedo callada comprendiendo lo difil que debian haber sido aquellos momentos para el. Terry continuo- el destino me regalo una opotunidad, no se quiza algo bueno hise en mi vida para que se portara venebola conmigo, Susana comprendio que el amor no se puede forzar, y en agradecimiento a ... bueno supongo que los detalles no importan... pero ella me dio mi libertad, fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, mis iluciones volvieron y el dolor de los dias pasados se borro, ahora tenia la oportunidad de recuperar a la mujer que tanto amaba, y la haria recordar lo nuestro aunque en ello me llevara el resto de la vida...

Fue demaciado tarde, ella ya estaba con alguien mas... - Candy arugaba el entrecejo en confuncion, pero siguio en silencio- y como vez Susana en honor a ese "amor verdadero", decidio escribir mi historia, como disculpa a su mala actitud, y donde ella misma revela sus verdaderos sentimientos, y como fue que se dio cuenta de que yo jamas dejaria de amar a Candy, la humilde y sencilla enfermera de noble corazon, que ella misma conocio.

Bella, yo vine a buscarte porque me extranio mucho tu actitud, yo tenia una leve sospecha de tus sentimientos y no puedo mentirte, yo tambien ha padecido una gran confusion contigo, pues en algunos aspectos me has hecho imaginar en ti a la mujer que tanto amo, incluso he llegado a sentir celos, sin conocer un motivo, mi confucion ha sido torturante, pero desgraciadamente tengo que deirte la verdad, yo no puedo amarte porque mi corazon ya le pertenece a Candy, y lo que me ha estado ocurriendo contigo es que constantemente me la recuerdas, eres muy parecida a ella y tu forma de ser es muy semejante a la de ella, tu sonriss, la exprecion y el brillo de tu mirada, me han hecho verla en ti, pero yo se que no te amo, pues yo soy hombre de una sola mujer y esa es Candice, Candice White. ahora despues de aclarar algunos errores, vuelvo a tener la esperanza de estar a su lado y no la voy a desperdiciar, are hasta lo imposible porque ella me perdone, y si lo logro, ten por seguro que dedicare todos los dias de mi vida para hacerla feliz cada segundo que ella este a mi lado... por todo esto, espero que comprendas el motivo por el cual no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, y tambien espero me perdones... - Terry guardo silencio y espero la respues ta de "Bella".

Candice no sabia que contestar, no sabia porque Terry habia tomado esa actitud, ahora el sabia quien era realmente. ... pero no entendia aquella confencion, estaba a punto de reponder cuando al girar su vista nuevamente las hojas que habian quedado en el escritorio, le recordaron el dolor que habia llevado en el pecho durante mucho mucho tiempo,...su exprecion ya suavizada volvio a endurecerse y el amargo sabor del dolor invadio su boca.

- No cabe duda, eres un gran actor Granchester- se burlaba sarcasticamente y aplaudia levemente.

Terry endurecio su exprecion al escuchar aquellas palabras, le parecia humillante que ella se burlara mientras el habia abierto su corazon revelando sus sentimientos, sintio ira y se volvio a mirarla de frente pero con otra expresion, la encontro de espaldas y con la vista fija en las cartas sobre el escritorio, entonces comprendio el motivo de la burla y con pasos firmes se dirigio al escritorio, con ira tomo las cartas arrugandolas con fuerza sin el mas minimo cuidado, se volvio a Candy que lo miraba soprendida, habia llegado elmomento de la verdad, ahora se enfrentaria a Candy y Bella al fin habia quedado atras.

- Es por esto verdad?... es por esta maldita carta que no puedes perdonarme, Bien, ahora le toca el turno a la Seniorita Andrey!, espero su juicio, dicte centencia!, digame los argumentos que tiene para acusarme por haber expresado mis sentimientos, que por cada acusacion, obtendra una respuesta clara !- Terry elevaba un poco la voz.

por donde quiere comenzar seniorita Andrey?, por la noche que usted decidio lo "Mejor para los dos", o prefiere que comencemos por el momento en que decidio vivir al lado de una hombre sin importarle lo que pudiera sentir este idiota enamorado?, vamos, que espera?, digame sus motivos que yo respondere los mios...- La miraba desafiante y Candy se puso ala defensiva.

- Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, solo ayude a un amigo que me necesitaba y tu lo comprendiste, ademas nunca existio un compromiso o alguna promesa, nunca hubo una confecion que nos uniera como "Pareja", asi que no hay ofensa alguna, y si mal no recuerdo el que inicio nuestra separacion fuiste tu, desde que decidiste abandonarme a mi suerte en el coleguio, o ya te olvidaste de ese punto?...

- y crees que para mi no fue doloroso tener que alejarme de ti? - respondia Terry visiblemente afectado por aquel reclamo,- crees que fue muy facil tener que abandonarte?, pero fuelo mejor en ese momento, no podia traerte conmigo porque no tenia nada que ofrecerte, eramos menores de edad, y yo no queria privarte de la seguridad que tenias, no queria que volvieras a pasar por las privaciones que habias sufrido en tu infancia, si me hubiera quedado, entonces tu hubiersa sido expulsada del colegio y como consecuencia repudiada por tu familia, eso tus primos me lo dejaron mas que claro, por eso preferi ser yo quien tuviera que pasar por lo que fuera necesario para que tu estuvieras a salvo, y lo hise porque desde entonces ya eras lo mas importante en mi vida, ya te amaba, me aleje con la firme decicion de abrirme camino y lograr un futuro prospero para poder volver por ti, y entonces nada ni nadie podria impedir que te trajera conmigo, pero tu no pudiste o no quisiste esperar y huiste del colegio, yo no lo supe, pero me dolia no resivir respuesta a las cartas que te enviaba, sin embargo yo mimso me consolaba pensando que talvez no respondias para no ponerte en evidencia y provocar un nuevo problema.

Cuando me encontre en chicago con tus amigos, y me digeron que estabas ahi, me senti tan aliviado, llevaba dias atormentandome por creer que estabas pasando peligro en Europa a causa de la guerra, habia estado tan desesperado tratando de reunir lo necesrio para ir a buscarte, asi que cuando me entere que ya no tenia que ir tan lejos en tu busqueda me alegre tanto que corri a buscarte pero eso ya lo sabes, el destino nos regalo mas que unos miseros segundos,y ala distancia, aun asi mi corazon se regocijo al ver que eras la misma de siempre, mas bella, mas mujer, pero con el mimso espiritu libre y bondadoso, pero eso ya te lo exprese en mis cartas que tu contestaste esta vez alimentando mi esperanza de poder llamarme "Tu novio", por eso me lastimo sabes que tomaste la decicion de vivir con Alberth, era mi amigo, pero aun asi no pude dejar de sentir celos, porque el disfrutaria de lo que yo no podia y que tanto deceaba, tu compania, de tus cuidados, tu atencion, y.. tu ... carinio. entendi tus palabras escritas en aquella carta, comprendi el compromiso que tenias para con quien tanto te habia ayudado y al que en alguna ocacion te habia salvado la vida, y por esos motivos yo me sentia tambien en deuda con el, sabia que necesitabas mi apoyo, porque no seria facil ante la sociedad y lo ultimo que necesitabas era un novio celoso y posesivo, asi que me trague mi orgullo y mis absurdos celos y te brinde lo unico que podia en esos momentos, que era mi comprencion y aceptacion a tu decicion, pense que con eso te darias cuenta que el amor que yo sentia por ti no me permitia dudar y que confiaba plenamente en ti, me dolia si, no puedo negarlo, pero primero estabas tu, y por ello en lugar de reprochar o de abandonarte como cualquier otro hombre en esa situacion lo hubiera hecho, yo te apoye, te brinde mi comprencion y por medio de mis cartas te hise saber que aun a la distancia mi corazon y mis pensamientos estaban contigo...aunque estuviera muriendo de celos.

- Yo... nunca pense que... pudiera afectarte de esa manera... yo no deceaba...-Candy comenzaba a titubear... viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista de Terry , era diferente.

- Ese es el problema, que tu al parecer, me dejas fuera de tus pensamientos cuando tomas una decicion... ...incluso, los sentimientos de Susana fueron mas importantes para ti que los mios.

- Eso no es verdad!- la rubia se defendia...- si yo decidi alejarme de ti cuando ocurrio lo de Susana, fue porque pense que asi evitaria que sigueras sufriendo al no poder tomar una decicion, podia adivinar el dolor que estabas padeciendo en tu mirada, la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer, la pelea interior por la que cruzabas al verte entre tu deber para con Susana y el que posiblemente deceabas estar a mi lado...-

-posiblemente no!, yo deceaba estar a tu lado, deceaba que te quedaras conmigo, que no te alejaras, que me diras tu apoyo, no sabes como deceaba escuchar que me dijeras que te quedarias a mi lado y que juntos encontrariamos una solucion para ayudar a Susana... pero no, no!, lo unico que obtuve fue un adios, y termine prometiendote que seria feliz si tu lo eras... pero no, como podia ser feliz si mi unico y verdadero motivo de vida se alejaba para siempre, me abandonaba cuando mas necesitaba de su carinio,... de su amor...

-Pero no lo dijiste!, y yo pense que si me alejaba te daria la paz que necesitabas para poder cumplir con tu deber...

- Me diste la oportunidad de explicarte?, de decirte lo que sentia?...- Pregunto Terry viendola a los ojos y dejando quelas lagrimas escaparan.

- yo no... no..- La pecosa no sabia que contestar, el dolor que Terry reflejaba en su mirada era aun mas profundo que el de aquella fria noche de invierno.

- No, nolo hisite... solo te alejaste y te refugiste en los brazos de Alberth, buscaste su apoyo, como siempre... y te levantaste olvidandote de mi... abandonandome a mi suerte sabiendo que yo no contaba con nadie mas que contigo...- el llanto comenzaba a daniar la voz del actor.

- Terry, yo yo tambien sufri por ti, yo sufri demaciado y es verdad que si no hubiera sido por Alberth quiza no hubiera podido superar el dolor de haber tenido que alejarme de ti,... pero jamas te olvide, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos... ademas, si fue verdad que Susana te dejo libre... porque no me buscaste?... el que se olvido de mi fuiste tu, y asi me lo dejaste saber en ... en esa carta... esa carta que solo confirmo lo que Susana habia escrito en la suya...- Candy sentia un nudo que le bloqueba la garganta al recordar aquellas dolorosas palabras.

- Que porque no te busque? ja- se reia ironicamente- cuando Susana me dejo libre despues de haber salvado la vida de su madre, mi vida volvio a tener esperanza, comenze a construir un castillo de suenios... pero para mi desgracia lo construi en el aire y este no tardo en destruirse, estaba tan ilucionado de que la vida al fin me sonriera que nunca imagine que solo era una ilucion y que pronto recibiria una certera punialada, habia recuperado mi trabajo, habia una nueva puest a en escena proxima, pero a mi lo que mas me importaba era ir a buscarte, pero no tenia nada, asi que fui en busca de mi madre dejando mi orgullo a un lado. cuando llegue me encontre con una nueva jugada del destino, alguien habia enviado un mensaje para mi, a casa de Eleonor, y despues de que yo le conte mi glorioso dia y mis planes, ella me dijo que debia esperar a tomar una decicion, que contaba con su ayuda pero primero debia ver algo, me mostro lo que habia llegado para mi y mi mundo nuevamente se volvio pedazos, una nota me aseguraba que tu estabas comprometida y las fotos quela acompaniaban confirmaban el mensaje, tu al lado de un rubio y elegante hombre muy parecidoAlberth, a mi me parecia imposible que fuera el, pero mi madre me lo confirmo, cuando menciono la presentacion del gran magnate ala sociedad, entonces lo reconoci, Alberth el vagabundo, no era nada mas ni nada menos que el gran magante multimillonario "William Alberth Andrey, como crees que me senti cuando descubri todo eso?...

El dolor y la rabia me invadieron, me senti traicionado por mi mejor amigo y por la mujer que amaba, me perdi, me perdi en el dolor y la desilucion y fue cuando movido por mis sentimientos me puse a escribir esa carta, para desahogarme, para sacar un poco de la amargura que me estaba consumiendo y que me envenenaba el alma... pero jamas pense en enviartela, eso fue otro sucio juego del destino, por un descuido deje la carta sobre la mesa de noche, cuando no reisiti mas el cansancio de mi cuerpo y me quede dormido, la mujer que me ayudaba con la limpieza la tomo ignorando el verdadero destino de la carta y la envio por correo, cuando me desperte reaccione en lo sucedido pero era demaciado tarde, ya habia sido enviada, pense en buscarte y explicarte, pero mi dolor me confundio, ademas tenia la esperanza de que no llegara a tus manos por la direccion a la que hiba dirigida, yo imaginaba que tu ya estabas con Alberh en su gran mancion, asi que lo mas seguro era que cuando la carta llegar a a tu apartamento en chicago fuera devuelta, pero no fue asi, pense que se habia perdido en el camino, o que quiza el nuevo duenio del apartamenteo la habia tirado, en fin, ya no importaba lo que sucediera con la dichosa carta, tu ya no estarias ahi para leerla, y si por algun motivo llegaba a tus manos seguramente no te causaria ningun danio, pues tu ya estabas enamorada de otro hombre y muy ajena a lo que yo pudiera sentir, asi que tratando de recuperar lo poco que quedaba de mi, me dedique ami trabajo y trate inutilmente de olvidarme de todo...

- y ... lo lograste - Mas que pregunta era una afirmacion por parte de la pecosa.

- por supuesto que no- se volvia verla ironico- si lo hubiera logrado, no estaria aqui explicandote y tratando de consguir tu perdon...

- y me buscste hasta hoy para decirmelo, despues de cinco anios.- la rbuia mostraba dolor en su expresion

- Las cosas no pintaron tan facil,Candy, yo vivi pensando que te habias casado con Alberth hasta el dia que Alberth aparecio en casa de mi madre y ... despues de aclarar parte de nuestras diferencia y el me confesara que no era tu esposo ... me dio la noticia de tu desaparicion, el penso acertadamente que quiza habias leido esa cara y eso junto a otras situacones que no aclaro del todo, fueron el puento de partida para tu decicion de desaparecer, el estaba seguro que te habias enlistado como voluntaria de guerra y no se equivoco, una vez que hablamos y me conto todos los detalles de tu partida, se fue dejanadome una vez mas en un mundo de confuciones y dolor, pense que te habia recuperado por unos segundos para perderte definitivamente, pero mi corazon me gritaba que estaba equivocado y que debia buscarte, asi que me uni a Alberth para viajar a Europa y buscarte hasta debajo de los escombros si era necesario, el panorama no era muy alentador segun las investigacioens, pero aun asi insitimos.

Entonces nos topamos con "Bella maquencie", ...que juegos del destino... te teniamos enfrente y no te pudimos reconocer... el resto de la historia supongo que Alberth ya te la habra contado... alguna otra duda, seniorita Andrey?...ya esta lista para dictar sentencia... o prefiere llamar a sus caballeros para que terminen de una vez con este ser insencible y desalmado que solo sabe destruir la vida de los que lo rodean?...

- Terry...yo jamas imagine.. que... yo no crei que ...- Candy no hayaba respuesta a todo aquello, era increible como el destino se habia ensaniado una y otra vez con ellos separandolos cada vez mas...

- No te preocupes Candy... ahora ya todo esta aclarado... yo jamas quise hacerte danio, pero ya me conoces, soy demasiado arrebatado, en cuanto siento el peligro de perder lo que mas amo, a pesar de que mayoria de las veces reacciono de manera equivocada a lo que realmente quiciera hacer. ahora lo ultimo que espero es tu respuesta- La actitud habia cambiado se mostraba mas sereno, mas calmado- Candy, yo nunca quise lastimarte, y nunca te menti en cuanto a lo que siento por ti, tu misma pudiste comprobarlo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado en el teatro, como Bella, ... que ironia... te tenia tan cerca y por terco no le hise caso al corazon que me gritaba que me acercara, es icreible como responde a ti aun cuando mis ojos me enganian por tu imagen, mi corazon no... ahora comprendo mi atraccion hacia Bella, sabes, interiormente me reprochaba por esa atraccion, pensando que traicionaba nuestro amor... en fin, Candy, solo deceo saber si me perdonas... mi intencion nunca fue causarte danio, por el contrario lo unico que he deceado es para poder decirte lo mucho que te amo, y que te he amado, pero tampoco quiero forzarte a sentir algo que no decees, o a hacer algo que no sientas... prefiero que seas sincera y que me hables con la verdad... - La miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Terry... han sido tantas cosas...ha exisitdo tanto dolor entre nosotros... que ya no se realmente que es la verdad... ha sido tanto en tan poco tiempo...- comenzaba a caminar sobre todo el desorden que se encontraba en el estudio, - primero recobro la memoria al leer ese escrito, y nuevamente me siento derrotada- la voz comenzaba a quebrarsele ante los recuerdos- despues, llego aqui buscando refugio... lo encontre, como siempre que lo he necesitado, pero me topo con Stear, a quien estuve tan ligada como Steven, Anthony, que esta vivo y .. al fin puedo verlo sin sentirme mal... y sobre todo la verdad de mi origen!, sabes lo que es eso?... Soy hermana de Alberth!, por Dios!, sabes lo que eso significa para mi?... y por si eso fuera poco, tengo dos hermanas mas... y una es mi melliza y para salvarme se ha estado haciendo pasar por mi... , sabes como me siento?... y cuando apenas empienzo a prosesar mi suerte, descubrimos que alguien ha atentado contra la vida de la Tia Abuela, quien gracias a Caroline me ha aceptado... Despues llego y estas tu, Tu!, a quien odie por unos instantes cuando lei ...esa..."Bendita", carta, Tu, la causa de que yo tomara la decicion de marcharme en busca de la muerte que yo misma no podia brindarme, y al que indudablemente no he dejado de amar... ni como Candy... ni como Bella... - las ultimas palabras de Candy paralizaron a Terry...- pero no se si tanto dolor nos permita ser felices... creo que... aun no estoy preparada para tomar una decicion.

- Candy!...- Terry se sorprendia por la actitud de la pecosa.

- Terry, te amo, de eso no tengo duda, ni la tendre, pero no se si podamos ser felices, que si el destino vuelve hacer uno de sus juegos?, que si hay otro motivo que vuelva a separarnos?,,, no se Terry... creo que estoy cansada de sufrir, de soportar tanto dolor, y ahora que veo una nueva esperanza en mi vida, que tengo una famila que me ama y a quienes yo amo, no quiero empaniarla con un nuevo sufrimiento...- Candy comenzaba a derramar lagrimas...

Terry sintio la desilucion invadirlo nuevamente, quiza lo mejor era salir y dejar todo atras, ya todo estaba claro ahora, pero era verdad, cada que al fin existia una posibilidad de estar junto a Candy, algo sucedia para alejarlos nuevamente... quiza era mejor no seguir luchando contra el destino. y aceptar una separacin definitiva y permanente, estaba apunto de comenzar su camino hacia la salida, cuando recordo las palabras de Caroline"Mirala a los ojos y tanto tu como ella encontratran la respuesta a sus dudas".

con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, Terry volvio sobre sus pasos y se encamino hasta quedar frente a Candy, la tomo por lo hombros y ella levanto el rostro sorprendida por aquella actitud de Terry.

- Candy, mirame... dime?, estarias dispuesta a luchar contra todo y contra todos por defender nuestro amor como no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora?... Candy... yo por ti estoy dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea, ha dejar el pasdo atras, a volver a empezar, como tu quieras, como una Andrey , como una Lampierre, o como una Maquencie, como tu quieras, estoy dispuesto a empezar contigo, podemos contruir otra vida si asi lo quieres, lejos de todo lo que ha sido hasta ahora, podemos empezar de cero, no importa, no importa nada, lo unico que yo quiero es estar contigo, a tu lado, siempre a tu lado, Candy nos debemos esta oportunidad, y ahora en este instante no hay nada que lo impida... dime Candy lucharas conmigo o ... tendre que hacerlo yo solo?,... porque esta vez no me pienso rendir, no ahora que el camino se ha despejado y al fin tengo una esperanza... - Las palabras deTerry entraron al corazon de Candy que comprendio todo al verlo a los ojos, era verdad, ella tambien deceaba estar junto a el a apesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella tambien deseaba luchar por su amor, por un futuro juntos, ya no habia barreras que loimpidieran, y si el destino se empeniaba en hacelos sufrir, lo harian juntos, iniciando una nueva vida,... otra vida...luchando por el amor que sentian y que no habian podido disfrutar hasta el momento.

- Y,... que te parece ... como una ... Granchester?...- La pecosa sonreia entre lagrimas haciendo una nueva propuesta, misma que lleno el corazon del ingles de dicha al solo escucharla, no pudo contener mas su deceo, habia esperado tanto tiempo que su recistencia se perdio , fue acercandose lentamente a los labios rojos que esperaban con la misma ansia que el sentia, sus brazos se corrieron por la espalda de la joven hasta tenerla completamente rodeada y lo mas cerca posible de su cuerpo, si es que podia existir algo mas cerca, pues en es instante era seguro que ni el aire los separaba, se miraron a los ojos, la decicion estaba tomada, y antes de que Terry se posesionara de los labios que lo esperaban y a mediomilimetro antes de llegar a su objetivo final, Terry le respondio en casi un susuroo que ella alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente.

- como una Granchester sera, mi bella pecosa...

Se fundieron en aquel beso tan esperado, tan anhelado, tan sufrido, al fin podian liberar sus sentimientos sin herir a nadie, podian confesarse su amor mutuo y que llevaban en el corazon tan daniado por los golpes de la vida, pero no mas, esta ves el destino no tendria tregua por parte de ese par de enamorados que estaban dispuestos a desafiar la vida o la muerte misma para estar juntos... su beso comenzo a mostrar su deseperacion, su ambrosia, su deceo, y olvidandose del mundo, y de todo lo que los habia rodeado hasta ese momento, se entregaron completamente a la caricia que los unia fundiendo sus almas en una sola que permaneceria unida de ahi en adelante...solo les quedaba la esperanza de que el destino fuera benevolo y no les guardara un jugada maestra... una definitiva... Terry sentia el cuerpo de Candy pegado al suyo y como los labios de la joven le correspondian, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era deliciosos y los tenia completamente perdidos en un mar de sensaciones que solo podia surgir del verdadero amor... pero en menos de un segundo y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Terry sintio que el cuerpo de candy se desvanecia entre sus brazos arrancandole un grito que dejo helados a los que lo escucharon... la joven no respondia...

* * *

**holaaaaalaaaa!**

**Pues aui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, ya falta menos, y de una vez les aviso que ya stoy preprando una historia nueva pero en una realidad alterna, asi que espero me sigan acompaniando en estanuev aventura y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no pues ya saben de todas maneras dejenme saberlopor sus reviews, una disulpa enorme porque me estoy tardando pero ya sabesn aun no puedo conseguir mis gafas nuevas y estoy en medio de una decicion un tanto dificil, pero bueno olvidmos los problema que a vida sigue adelante y sonriendo para todo aquel que sonrie, asi que espero sus comentariso para que sigan alimentando mi inspiracion... y no se preocupen que eliza obtendra su "premio a su maravillosa maldad". y claro Anthony tambien. pero por ahora las dejo agradeciendoles y deceandoles lomejor en su diario vivir... gracias mil y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Akire**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo XXX**

**Finalizando y Reiniciando a la vida**

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de un hobre desesperado y ansiosos que no podia ocultar su nerviciosismo y ansiedad y caminaba en circulos en el centro de la habitacion, algunos miraban atravez de los cristales de la ventana, otros permanecian en silencio sentados en algun rincon solitario de aquella gran habitacion, nadie hablaba, y el tiempo transcurria, el hambiente era tenso, se podia oler la preocupacion por parte de los cuatro caballeros ahi presentes...

- Terry,... me estas volviendo loco con tanta vuelta, por favor sientate y espera calmadamente a que Caroline nos diga que es lo que esta sucediendo...- Alberth hablaba calmadamente tratando de tranquilizar a su deseperado amigo.

- No puedo... siento que ...algo esta mal... no se que pensar...- Terry miraba a su gran amigo, sentia que el era el uncio que podria entender su desesperacion.

- Terry, todos aqui estamos muy preocupados,... pero debemos confiar en que sea algo pasajero... creeme esta en las mejores manos... y debemos confiar en su propia fortaleza,... yo se que Candy pronto estara bien... asi que sera mejor que cuando despierte nos encuentre a todos calmados y que en lugar de darle mas preocupaciones la ayudemos a superar todo esto... pues no sera facil para ella asimilar todo lo ocurrido... - Alberth buscaba con la mirada a sus sobrinos esperando una reaccion por parte de los mismos, pero no encontro respuesta, todos permanecian en sus pociciones sin moverse un solo milimetro, parecian estatuas, sin exprecion y con la mirada fria y perdida en la nada... seguian culpando a Terrece...

En el momento en que Albert habia comenzado a platicar con ellos despues de calmar su furia, escucharon aquel grito que Terrey dejo escapar llamando a Candy con dolor y deseperacion, cuando ellos corrieron hacia el estudio para saber que sucedia, el actor ya cruzaba el salon con la joven inconciente entre sus brazos, pidio ayuda al patriarca para llevarla a un hospital, pero no fue necesario, Caroline salio al encuentro de su hermana y pidio la subiera a su habitacion, desde que la deposito en el lecho, Terry sintio que su alma se desgarraba, habia sido tan rapido que ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo reaccionar completamente, solo sintio como los labios que besaba con anhelo y amor, se habian congelado en un segundo y se habian apartado de los suyos con la misma rapidez que perdieron el calor, estaba asustado cuando alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que cayera completamente al suelo, y al ver aquel rostro palido y helado, sintio que su corazon tambien dejaba de latir, no supo en que momento su habilidad auditiva se habia desrrollado tanto que juraria que escucho que el corazon de la joven se habia detenido.

Su desesperacion, volvio su mente en una hoja en blanco sin alcanzar a procesar lo que sucedia y cuando reacciono fue cuando se encontro el rostro de su antiguo amigo frente a el llamandolo y preguntandole que habia sucedido, con palabras torpes explico lo poco que en esos momentos recordaba, y se vio subiendo la escalera mientras era guiado por Caroline, despues todo habia sido silencio, nadie se atrevia a hablar, Caroline se habia encerrado en la habitacion y solo permitio que la abuela Marta al igual que Dorothy se quedaran para auxiliarla, mientras que Alberth lo habia conducido a la estancia junto con los demas, quienes desde que lo encontrron a medio salon con la joven en brazos, no habian dejado de verlo con repudio, ahora todo era silencio y el no encontraba la manera de calmar su corazon que gritaba deseperado tratando de localizar la sincronia que habia perdido, al dejar de notar las palpitaciones de su companiero...al sentir que la mitad de su ser se habia detenido en algun segundo del pasado...

* * *

-No no puede ser... pero como ha sucedido?- el rotro de una mujer sollozando amargamente se reflejaba en el espejo de un elegante tocador. la puerta se abria de golpe distrayendo a la joven.

- Que estupides estas haciendo?- Neil se burlaba al ver a su hermana con el maquillaje algo corrido.

- Estoy ensayando... por supuesto, debo ser perfectamente convincente ante Anthony cuando recibamos la noticia de que Candy y la tia Abuela han muerto...- Se volvia al espejo para limpiar delicadamente su rostro.

- no cabe duda que eres una estupida, crees que Anthony te creera tu sufriento por Candy?... no seas ilusa, el siempre ha sabido que tu la odias. - el endurecido rostro del joven, desplegaba una sonrisa sarcastica.

- Claro que lo creera, despues de todo , las personas pueden cambiar...- sonreia con burla...

- Ese es tu problema, solo vine a informarte que me estan exigiendo la parte que prometimos entregar, y si no hay pago no habra trabajo, asi que necesito que me des el dinero... ya!.-

- Maldicion!, diles que aun no lo tengo, ademas... tu deberias darme la mitad porque despues de todo a ti tambien te estan haciendo un favor...- decia socarrona.

- No, te lo dije, de mi no recibiras ni un centavo, me ha costado mucho conseguir lo que tengo, porque mejor no le pides a tu "Papito", o a alguno de los muchos amantes que tienes...- la miraba con desprecio.

- ese viejo estupido no ha querido darme ni un centavo mas, y mis "amigos", no han podido venir porque sus esposas empienzan a sospechar... asi que no estoy en condidiones para pedir nada...pero ya encontrare la manera... de darte el dinero,...

- Tal vez esto pueda cubrir tu deuda...- Neil tomaba el collar de Diamantes que se encontraba en el tocador.

- no, ese jamas... me ha costado demaciado obtenerlo como para perderlo asi como asi,... no, ya encontrare la manera, creo... que mi buena amiga Annie podra ayudarme...- con una mirada de malicia, Eliza tomaba su bolso y salia de la habitacion seguida por su hermano que sonreia a espaldas de la peliroja...

* * *

En la blanca sala de espera dentro del hospital, una joven pareja se abrazaba entre si cariniosamente, Paty recargaba su rostro cansado en el pecho del hombre que tanto habia extraniado y por el cual habia sufrido al creerlo muerto, nunca hubiera imaginado que volveria a tenerlo entre sus brazos y aspirando la fragancia que habia permanecido en su memoria... los reuerdos la inundaban a la vez que se sentia rodeada y protegida por aquellos fuertes brazos,... la gente a su alrededor los observaba con recelo, pues esas muestras de afecto no eran muy bien vistas en publico...pero para ellos el mundo no importaba, solo importaba su amor y recuperar el tiempo perdido por aquella terrible confusion...o "Mentira"?.

- Todo esta listo...- La voz de Dulcine interumpia el silencio de los enamorados...

- Crees que sea lo correcto?- Stear preguntaba a la joven, a la vez que se ponia de pie rompiendo el abrazo y tomando de la mano a su novia.

- La tia ya esta estable, no creo que haya ningun problema ademas he tomado las medidas y precauciones necesarias para el traslado y la estancia en la mansion, no habra problema...- aseguraba Dulcine pero su rostro mostraba aun preocupacion.

- Le sucede algo?- Paty habia notado el nerviosismo de la joven.

- No lo se, desde hace un buen rato siento una angustia en el pecho, y me siento muy ansiosa... es como si algo mas estuviera pasando... en fin, sera mejor que nos vayamos, tal vez Alberth necesite de mi ayuda... . George los esta esperando?- notaba la ausencia del fiel amigo del patriarca.

- hace unos momentos estaba aqui, talvez salio a tomar un poco de aire, seguro esta esperando afuera...

- Eso espero, porque en la ambulacia no hay suficiente espacio para los tres, asi que solo yo podre acompaniar a la tia Elroy... bueno entonces nos veremos en la casa- sonreia y agitaba su blanca mano despidiendose y comenzando a caminar en direccion contraria a los jovenes que tambien se despedian y salian en busca de George.

instantes despues los jovenes se encontraban con a George, parecia que habia estado platicando con un par de hombres que apenas si los vieron comenzaron a retirarse... habia sido algo extranio, pero seguro era solo la tension del momento,y esos hombres seguramente tambien esperaban por alguien, los tres se encaminaron al vehiculo y comenzaron la marcha de regreso a la mansion...

* * *

-Tenemos que esperar... entiende por favor Marcus- Robert Hataway detenia nuevamente al impulsivo joven que insitia en dar a viso a la familia Maquencie.

- Es que no me parece jsuto que ellos no sepan lo que esta sucediendo, ademas Terry aseguro que ya habia localizado a Bella y no ha regresado, ni siquiera ha mandado un aviso o una llamada para decirnos que sucedio... y yo me siento comprometido con la familia Maquencie...- el joven daba vueltas en la pequenia sala frente a las habitaciones.

- Lo se, pero entiende no tiene caso que los hagamos viajar, ellos estan cruzando por algunos problemas, y ...y... yo estoy seguro que Terry volvera en cualquier momento con Bella, y si asi no fuere, seguro es porque necesita tiempo para arreglar sus problemas con ella, se que debemos ser pacientes y esperar...- Insistia

- Esta bien, pero no espere que yo siga cubriendo el trabajo de Terry, por hoy hemos podido salir adelante, pero yo necesito mi tiempo tambien... y de una vez le aviso que pasado maniana yo necesito ausentarme,... tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver, y no puedo fallar... asi que sera mejor que Terrece vuelva para entonces...- Marcus salia de la habitacion...las cosas se le estaban complicando a el tambien.

Roberth se quedo observando como el joven se alejaba... en realidad le parecia muy extrania la actitud de Marcus...

* * *

La ambulacia se estacionba en completo silencio frente a la gran mancion, los camilleros decendieron rapidamente para auxiliar a la doctora que viajaba en la parte trasera junto a la paciente, Alberth salia a recibirlas despues de que una de las mucamas diera aviso de la llegada de la ambulancia..

- Dulcine ...- Abrazaba a la joven con necesidad.

- no te preocupes Alberth todo esta bien...- respondia la joven correspondiendo al abrazo y preocupada por la exprecion en el rostro del rubio.

- Si, la tia esta bien...Verdad?- no podia ocultar la angustia en su voz.

- Si, ella esta bien, ahora la subiremos a su habitacion, pero... que sucede?... ha pasado algo mas?...- Lo miraba extraniada...

- No te preocupes,... en un momento hablo contigo, primero llevemos a la tia a su habitacion...- La tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a indicar el camino a seguir a los camilleros... la joven lo siguio sin atreverse a preguntar, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando debia ser grave...

Paty, Stear y George, llegaban en el presiso momento en que la ambulancia partia, entraron en la casa, George se disculpo y se dirigio al estudio con apuro... y los jovenes se encaminaron a la estancia seguro ahi debian estar todos... cuando entraron el panorama no era nada alentador, los tres jovenes que ahi se encontraban parecian una estatua mas de la decoracion, seguian en su posicion ausente solo el rostro de Terry era un poco distinto, pue el llanto estaba presente en sus ojos, Paty se acerco a el con pasos lentos y silenciosos, y con una mirada tierna le extendio un panuelos, Stear se acerco detras de ella,

- Gracias- con voz baja y quebrada, Terry agradecia el gesto de la joven, su vista nublada mostraba su dolor y angustia..

- Que pasa?- Preguntaba delicadamente Paty,

- No... no.. lo se... aun no sabemos nada...- la respuesta no era muy clara...

Stear estaba apunto de preguntar cuando sintio que una mano lo tomaba con fuerza y lo jalaba hacia la salida, el se volvio sorprendido y siguiendo forzado los pasos de Anthony.

- Saca a ese tipo de Aqui... antes de que vuelva aperder el control!,... ya bastante me he estado conteniendo y Archie se encuentra en la misma situacion, asi que si no deceas que haya un muerto en esta casa... mejor sera que lo saques...- La furia nunca antes vista en los azules ojos de Anthony era aterradora.

- Pero que ha pasado... porque estan asi?, donde esta Alberth y Candy?, donde estaCaroline?...- miraba extraniado hacia el interior de la habitacion.

- Alberth esta ayudando a Dulcine a instalar a la Tia... o eso dijo cuando salio de aqui... en cuanto a Caroline... ella esta... ella esta con Candy... no sabemos que le sucedio, al parecer estaba discutiendo con ese...idiota... y de la nada se desvanecio perdiendo el sentido... la subieron a la habitacion rapido y desde entonces Caroline ha permanecido ahi encerrada con ella y con Dorothy y la abuela Martha, se que esta pasando algo grave, pude verlo en el rostro de Caroline cuando vio a Candy y tomo su pulso, pero no ha dicho nada, no sabemos que esta sucediendo ahi adentro...- el rubio bajaba la cabeza angustiado.

- Pero que dice Terry, que fue lo que sucedio para que Candy perdiera el sentido?- Stear comenzaba a desesperarse ante la noticia,

- No ha dicho nada, solo hablo algo que no alcance a escuchar con Caroline, y de ahi se ha quedado mudo, solo se dirigio a Alberth hace un momento pero nada referente a lo que suecedio...

- entiendo... debe ser algo grave entonces para que Terry este en ese estado... dejame hablar con el... - Stear tomaba un profundo suspiro para controlar sus emociones.

- Sacalo de aqui...- volvio a advertir Anthony y el moreno solo asintio levemente comprendiendo la situacion.

-Pero como pudo ser posible?- Preguntaba preocupada Dulcine mientras salia apresurada de la habitacion despues de dejar indicaciones a la mucama y checar que la Abuela estuviera en perfecto estado.

- solo te he dicho lo que me dijo Terry, el asegura que el corazon de Candy se detuvo, pero Caroline no me dijo nada, solo ha permanecido en la habitacion encerrada y no sabemos que esta sucediendo.- La angustia en el rostro de Alberth era la misma que habia aparecido en la exprecion de Dulcine que caminaba presurosa por los pasillos seguida por el rubio.

- no te preocupes ahora investigo que pasa... por favor espera con los demas, pues si la situacion esta como dices, estoy segura que tu presencia es indispensable entre ellos. - Lo abrazaba rapidamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla tratando de reconfortarlo, al parecer Candy era la unica que podia hacer que Alberth perdiera su fortaleza... pero el no podia desfallecer no ahora. con una sonrisa le volio a pedir que esperara...

* * *

El giro del cerrojo fue la respuesta a la voz de Dulcine que solicitaba entrar, la joven se sintio reconfortada al ver como Caroline pacientemente arropaba a la pelinegro que permanecia dormida en la cama. la debil sonrisa de su pequenia hermana le devolvio el aliento a la bella doctora que entraba silenciosamente...

- Que ha sucedido Caroline?- tomaba entre sus manos a su hermana que comenzaba a mostrar su debilidad con las cristalinas lagrimas que estaban apunto de derramarse.

- ya todo paso...- decia dejando escapar un solloso contenido para depues quebrarse en llanto entre los brazos de su hermana y ocultando el rostro en el pecho de la misma.

Dulcine apretaba con fuerza a Caroline, era indudable que ella habia estado pasando por momentos dificiles y angustiantes, asi que la dejo desahogarse entre sus brazos tratando de trasmitirle todo su carinio y fuerza. miro a su alrededor como la castania y joven mucama se abrazaba a la anciana y lloraban juntas y en silencio. despues de unos momentos, parecia que la situacion se normalizaba...

- Que fue lo que sucedio?...- Dulcine tomaba delicadamente el rostro de su hermana y buscaba su mirada tiernamente.

- La perdimos por unos instantes...- La angustia marcaba nuevamente el rostro de Caroline.- pero parece que actue a tiempo- continuaba su explicacion...- cuando la vi completamente desvanecida en los brazos de Terry, el color de su piel y sus labios completamente blancos,me revelaron que la situacion era grave, pero cuando busque su pulso, y supe que no habia tal, me asuste pero controle mis actos, no podia dejarla sin intentar nada, asi que pedi que la subiera rapidamente pues solo habian pasado unos cuanto segundos desde el grito de Terry que nos alerto, en cuanto ellos salieron de la habitacion comenze a tratar de reanimarla, me costo un poco pero lo logre, logre deolverle el aliento, a pesar de que no despertaba senti que su respiracion debil volvia y cheque sus signos vitales nuevamente, su corazon habia vuelto a latir pero con debilidad, supe qua debia actuar rapidamente, ...agradesco tanto que seas tan precabida Dulcine...- la joven la mira extraniada de aquellas palbras, pero guardo silencio para seguir escuchado - tenias todo lo que necesitaba en tu habitacion asi que rapidamente tome todo y le puse suero , revise los puntos mas importantes y realise una pequenia prueba con lo que tenia a la mano, y sacando mis propias deducciones por lo poco que habia visto de Candy ... realize una transfucion sanguinea rapida, directa y... desesperada...- sonreia un poco al verse su antebrazo vendado y recordar la situacion- parece que acerte... con la ayuda de estas dos grandes asistentes- se referia a la abuela y a Dorothy que sonrieron levemente en respuesta,- logre estabilizar a nuestra hermana... ahora parece que sus signos vitales estan tomando un curso normal, pero su mente sigue cansada, creo que los ultimos dias han sido demasiado para ella... y creo que estuve en lo correcto al imaginar que no se habia alimentado ni dormido bien... asi que lo mas probable es que sufra de anemia,,,,no se aque grado ni estoy completamente segura, pero creo que eso, la debilidad y el cansancio mental fueron los que le provocaron un paro cardiaco...que estuvo a punto de ser definitivo... pero logramos arrancarsela a la muerte... no hubiera sido justo... no ahora... - Caroline bajaba la mirada al sentir el llanto nuevamente correr por sus mejillas..

- Estoy asombrada "Chiquilla"- creo que te he subestimado demaciado en tu profecion... sigues siendo tan exelente como cuando te graduaste... me siento muy orgullosa... pero tambien creo que te arriesgaste demasiado al actuar sin tener la seguridad total de lo que debias hacer...-Las lagrimas asomaban a los ojos de Dulcine.

- no habia nada que perder y mucho que ganar... ademas no habia tiempo para estudios que definieran la situacion...- sonreia satisfecha y limpiando sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

- Creo que ... debes hablar con Alberth... esta muy angustiado- Dulcine se acercaba a la cama donde Candy reposaba sumida en un profundo suenio...

- Es verdad... Terry tambien debe estar volviendose loco... pobre le pedi que no dijera nada...

- Terry?... de que?...- Dulcine se volvia verla

- Terry y Candy se habian reconciliado y se estaban ...besando ...- sonreia con timidez- por eso el sintio cuando el acelerado corazon de ella se detuvo y se desvanecio... en su angustia no menciono nada solo pedia ayuda, pero cuando note el pulso desaparecido fue claro el motivo de su preocupacion, asi que cuando la trajo le pedi discretamente que no dijera nada, que me diera unos minutos..., y mira ya han pasado horas... o eso creo...- Carolie sonreia y se dirigia a la salida, una mirada y una sonrisa agradecia la ayuda que Dorothy y la Abuela Marha le brindaran... todo habia pasado...por el momento.

* * *

-Alberth llegaba a la estancia en el preciso momento en que Stear le pedia con amabilidad a Terry que lo acompaniara, el actor habia aceptado conciente de que no era el momento para mas discuciones, asi que esperaria en el jardin si era necesario, la obscuridad ya habia cubierto con su negro manto, y el viento comenzaba a soplar frio, pero eso no seria un obstaculo para el, pero antes de que pusieran un pie fuera de la estancia, Alberth ya aparecia frente a ellos, evitandoles que pasaran, basto una mirada para que Stear comprendiera que estaba actuando de manera erronea, Albert los tomo a los dos por los hombros y los introdujo a la estancia, cerro la puerta para que no lo interrumpieran y comenzo a hablar dirigiendose a sus sobrinos.

-Vamos a poner un punto final a todo esto- se volvia encarandolos y con el tono de su voz habia hecho que le prestaran atencion- Asi que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejemos que nuestro"Juez"- veia Anthony que bajaba la mirada al sentir la molestia de su tio en sus palabras- dicte la sentencia.

Anthony - continuaba- se que por haber estado lejos de nosotros a causa de tu supuesta muerte, no has sido testigo de los ultimos sucesos y por eso te atreves a culpar solamente a Terry por lo sucedido con Candy, pero dejame aclararte que no fue asi, si no habia hablado contigo de esto fue porque pense que no seria necesario pero por lo visto me equivoque... te has sentido con el derecho y el deber de jusgar y condenar, pues bien te voy a dar mas opciones... comenzando por mi...

Yo, deje sola a Candy cuando cruzaba por un momento dificil para ella, por negocios o por cualquiera que haya sido el motivo me aleje y la deje a su suerte, pensando que con mantener todas sus necesidades cubiertas era suficiente, pero no fui capaz de notar su sufrimiento ni la necesidad que tenia de sentirse acompaniada, y aun despues de conocer su deceo por enlistarse, mismo que le prohibi realizar pero que no fui capaz de evitar., me fui, y esto fue una carga para ella, pues solo contaba conmigo en esos momentos...asi que yo tambien contribui a su soledad y desesperacion. Te voy a decir un poco mas, veo que Archie en todo este tiempo no se ha atrevido a contarte... siempre es mas facil cargar toda la responsabilidad a alguien mas, cuando lo nuestro ha pasado casi desapersivido, verdad Archie?...- el ojimiel bajaba la mirada apenado por saber a lo que se referia su Tio...

- Creo que eso no viene al caso...- mencionaba en voz baja el ojimiel.

- Te equivocas, yo creo que si, sobre todo si estamos buscando los motivos que tenia Candy. para decear alejarse,- continuaba- Candy me expreso por primera vez su deceo de enlistarse como voluntaria de guerra , despues de que Archie rompiera su compromiso con Annie y le confesara que la amaba, aunque no me lo dijo claramente yo supe que ella queria alejarse por sentir que era la culpable directa de la infelicidad de la joven a quien ella concidera una hermana, ademas de los duros comentarios que comenzaron a circular entorno a esa situacion y que la senialaban como la culpable, el repentino viaje de Archie que salio huyendo como todo un "caballero" y dejando que las damas resolvieran los problemas a su modo. pero como ya se los dije, aprovechandome de mi autoridad, se lo prohibi, y ella no encontro mas refugio que su amado hogar de Pony, su trizteza ya era grande al encontrarse en esa situacion y recibir el anuncio de mi partida... yo ya no me encontraba aqui cuando ella recibio la carta de Terry, pero no solo recibio esa carta sino que tambien recibio una carta de Susana... supongo que esa no la leyeron, pero les dire que tambien le dio motivos para sentirse mas infeliz.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedio, despues de que te encontramos Anthony, supe que no era el momento para preocupar mas a la familia, asi que decidi decir que Candy estaba en un internado especializandose en medicina, pero la realidad era que ella ya estaba perdida, pero eso ya lo saben, asi que me referire al momento en que me encontre con Terry y le exigi una explicacion a esa carta, Terry me conto el origen de esta, y me aclaro el motivo por el que la escribio, y si yo o cualquiera de ustedes hubiera estado en su lugar, quiza hubieran actuado aun peor... el escribio una carta que no deceaba mandar, y que por error fue puesta en el correo, pero el motivo que origino a la misma se lo debemos a nada mas y nada menos que a Annie... tu exprometida..- Se dirigia a Archie y los dejaba sorprendidos... incluso Terry lo miraba incredulo al escuchar aquellas palabras...

Asi es, despues de que Terry me mostrara el sobre donde le enviaban unas fotos mias y de Candy, y le aseguraban que ella y yo teniamos un romanse aun antes de que ellos se sepraran, y que estabamos comprometidos para casarnos en fecha muy proxima, recorde que el dia que el fotografo vino a entregarme las fotos, Annie habia venido a buscarme pidiendo ayuda por la actitud de Archie, yo habia colocado esas fotos en un cajon de mi escritorio y por un llamado de la tia tuve que dejarla sola un momento, cuando volvi ella ya no estaba, pero no note que habia tomado parte de las fotos... Cuando Terry me mostro las fotos que habia recibido, supe de donde habian sido tomadas, pero necesitaba estar seguro de quien habia tramado aquello, le pedi a George que realizara una investigacion, y supe que habia sido la propia Annie quien busco a Susana y hablo con ella pidiendole escribiera la carta a Candy para evitar que ella buscara a Terry, la enganio haciendole creer que Candy le habia comunicado sus deceos por reanudar su relacion con Terry, y despues le entrego el sobre para que ella lo enviara a la direccion de Eleonor, Annie hiba de pasada rumbo a Europa y para que no sospecharan de ella no queria pasar mucho tiempo en NewYorck pero no queria irse sin asegurarse de vengarse de Candy, asi que le fue mas facil localizar a Susana quien no la conocia del todo y hacer que ella terminara el trabajo. por supuesto que en ese tiempo Susana no se imaginaba que Terry estaba fuera de la ciudad, ni imaginaba los sucesos que se presentarian a su regreso, donde Terry le salvo la vida a su madre... y ella se vio en la obligacion de corresponder cediendole su libertad... pero sin comunicarle lo que ella y Annie habian hecho.

A todo esto podemos agregarle las intrigas de Eliza en la sociedad, el odio irremediable de Neil y los Ligan, asi como el desprecio de la Tia Abuela, la Distancia entre Paty, la unica amiga que le quedaba y ella, ademas de los recuerdos de tu muerte, Anthony y de la de Stear, que estoy seguro ella nunca olvido.

Asi que digame senior "juez", quien es el culpable?... porque aunque no disculpo las palabras de Terry en esa carta, el si tenia un motivo para escribirla,...al sentirse enganiado y traicionado... pero los demas... creo que no tenemos disculpa para el danio que ocacionamos,... o la tenemos Archie?...- preguntaba ironico, y sus sobrinos solo bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por su actitud, Stear miraba asombrado a Alberth no cabia duda era un gran patriarca, aunque cometira errores, seguia siendo el mejor a la hora de razonar, resolver y enfrentar los problemas... Terry se quedo aun mas pensativo, si todo lo que Alberth habia mencionado era cierto, entonces el tambien era un desconcerado al no pensar que Candy podia estar pasando momentos igual o mas dificiles que el, ... cuanto dolor debia haber padecido "Su pecosa"...

La puerta se abrio despacio y una sonriente Caroline interrumpia en la tensa estancia... al verla los caballeros reaccionaron con rapidez olvidandose por un momento de lo que habian estado tratando, ahora algo mas importante ocupo sus mentes por completo y la pregunta fue al unisono.

- Como esta?...- se escucharon las cinco voces graves.

- todo ha pasado...- Caroline tomaba suvemente las manos de Terry y Alberth y miraba a los demas detras de ellos.- ella ha vuelto... pero esta muy agotada... asi que sera mejor dejarla descansar... Dulcine le esta realizando un chequeo mas preciso, pero creo que pronto la tendremos de nuevo sonriente e inquieta como seguro ha sido... -

- Gracias, te debo mi vida...- Terry besaba la mano de Caroline , notando el vendaje en su brazo y encerrando en esas palabras lo que ella entendio perfectamente.

- Gracias "Chiquita"- Alberth encerraba en sus brazos a Caroline, el tambien habia notado el vendaje aparte del cansancio dibujado en el rostro de la ojiverde.

- Creo que el dia ha sido muy largo pra todos... ademas ya es muy tarde, y parece que todos nos olvidamos de los alimentos,... que les parece si ...- el ruido en el estomago de Caroline, arranco una sonrisa en los presntes, adivinando el resto de la frase, asi que entre abrazos y besos de felicitacion y agradecimiento, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, dispuestos a seguir esperando... pues aun faltaban problemas que resolver... pero afortunadamente... los enfrentrian "Todos juntos".

* * *

Antes de que el alba diera sus primeros rayos de luz, Los pasos que se escucharon en el silenciosos pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la puerta, alertaron los sentidos de ALberth, no habia podido dormir con Candy en aquella situacion y el estado de la tia Abuela, antes de que el primer golpe sonara en su puerta, abrio la gruesa hoja de madera sorprendiendo a su visitante.

- Supongo que te vas?- Menciono al ver a Terry completamente listo.

- Sera lo mejor...- respondio serio y recuperandose de la sorpresa por la rapida respuesta de Alberth.

- Quieres pasar?- abria completamente la puerta para ceder el paso.

- No. en realidad venia a pedirte autorizacion para verla...antes de marcharme.- la voz de Terry era calmada, y su mirada era trizte.

- Creo que ... ella espera ver tu rostro cuando despierte..- veia a su amigo y era visible que actuaba movido por la culpabilidad.

- No. ella quiere estar con su familia y yo no puedo quedarme ahora, me temo que en estos momentos no puedo ofrecerle la vida tranquila que ella necesita, si deceo estar un dia a su lado para siempre, tengo que partir y arreglar mi vida primero.

- No pensaras enfrentar a Susana por lo que te revele...-

- Aun no lo se, pero si necesito buscar la estabilidad y la tranquilidad que Candy necesita para estar a mi lado, y necesito comenzar ya.

- No deberias ser tan impulsivo, deberias esperar para poder hablar con ella, asi podrian tomar las deciciones juntos, si piensasn compartir su vida.

- Conosco a Candy, y tu tambien, sabemos que ella no me dejaria hacer nada para su bienestar y fingiria como siempre que todo esta bien, no quiero mas sacrificios, ahora me toca a mi. y es mejor asi, ya he tenido bastante tiempo para disfrutar de mi suenios, es momento de despertar y enfrentarme a la realidad.

- Terry, yo pienso que puedes continuar igual y a la vez ser feliz con mi Pequenia.

- Yo no lo creo...

- Esta bien, supongo que ya lo has pensado, que le diras?...-

- Nada, por eso me voy ahora, antes de que despierte, aunque me muero por ver una vez mas sus hermosa mirada, no puedo , pues no tendria el valor para alejarme, me ayudaras verdad?...- Lo miraba con esperanza.

- Claro, yo estare a su lado. esta vez no la dejarae sola.

- Gracias, si pregunta, solo dile que tuve un llamado de Roberth, ella pensara que sigo poniendo mi trabajo antes que todo, y eso ayudara un poco, cuando todo este listo volvere y buscare nuevamente su perdon.

- Creo que no es lo correcto, seria mejor que hablaras con ella, -Alberth insistia.

- No lo entenderia, y preferiria seguir sacrificandose. y ya te lo dije yo no estoy dispuesto a ello. - La mirada decidida en los ojos verdiazules, no daba lugar a mas insistencia por parte del rubio, que finalmente asintio y salio para acompaniarlo a la habitacion de la "Bella durmiente".

-La puerta se abrio silenciosamente, se podia distiguir una tenue luz y el rostro Cansado de Dulcine trataba de regalarle una sonrisa a los visitantes, Terry le sonrio y le pidio permiso para pasar, al ver a Alberth parado en el pasillo, la joven comprendio y asintio, una vez que Terry estuvo dentro, escucho la puerta cerrarse, pero al volver el rostro se dio cuenta que estaba solo, no cabia duda esos dos eran el uno para el otro, pues con solo una mirada se comprendian y le habian brindado privacidad aun sin que se las pidiera.

Con pasos cautelosos cruzo el pequenio resividor dentro de la habitacion, y se acerco al lecho de su amada pecosa, se veia tan hermosa mientras dormia placidamente, la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro le daba una aura angelical, la recorrio completamente con la mirada llena de ternura y amor. dejo escapar un suspiro, un leve movimiento de la mano de la rubia alerto sus sentidos, no deceaba que dspertara y lo viera partir, nuevamente la calma volvio a la rubia, al parecer solo habia sido un poco de incomodidad en su brazo aun vendado. una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de apuesto actor recordando el mismo vendaje en la mano de Caroline, hasta donde llegaba el amor y el sacrificio de esas dos hermanas... no habia duda que eran mellizas, compartian el mismo deseo de salvar la vida de los demas aun a costa de su propio sacrificio, pero eso tenia que terminar, por lo menos para Candy.

Poso una rodilla en el suelo, y acercando su rostro al de la pecosa, roso levemente sus labios tratando de no despertarla, otro beso robado, lo unico bueno era que sabia que aunque ella hubiera estado despierta no lo hubiera abofeteado como la primera vez, volvio a sonreir recordando aquel momento, que lejanos estaban esos dias. tomo cuidadosamente la blanca mano que salia entre las sedosas sabanas, y deposito un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-"Te prometo que volvere muy pronto para llevarte definitivamente conmigo y esta vez para siempre",- murmuro Terry mientras besaba la delicada mano, se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, sintio como debilmente esta se aferraba a la suya sin permitirle dejarla, una debil voz interrumpio el silencio de la habitacion y el sintio un escalofrio recorrerlo por completo.

- Cuanto tendre que esperar esta vez?.- Las verdes pupilas de la pecosa lo miraban fijamente.

- Estabas despierta?...- se puso rigido y su corazon comenzo a acelerarse.

- pensabas huir?. - pregunto con un poco de diversion entre su debil voz.

- Nunca, no mas, debo enfrentar mi destino ahora.- apenas se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Disculpame con Roberth, y ... di a Marcus la verdad... solo asi se tranquilizara y te dejar en paz, es demasiado protector, lo sabes verdad?.

- mmm - hacia una mueca que hiso que la sonrisa en el rostro cansado de Candy se ampliara.

- Celoso?...- preguntaba divertida.

- Me espera una vida dificil, con cinco hermanos sobrepotectores y celosos..., pero no me importa, estare feliz de enfrentarlos si tu estas conmigo. y mis cuniadas me ayudan. por lo menos con dos.-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y sus labios se llamaron silenciosamente, una caricia corta pero llena de amor nacio por unos segundos, pero la respiracion cansada de Candy le advirtio a Terry que no debia abusar.

- Te esperare... lo prometo.- murmuro la pecosa mirando fijamente los cercanos ojos de mar que la observaban llenos de ternura.

- volvere lo mas pronto que pueda... lo juro...- un beso fugaz fue la despedida y un agil giro oculto las lagrimas que estaban a punto de descrubir su trizteza por separarse una vez mas, pero esta vez si seria la utima. con pasos rapidos se alejo antes que perdiera el valor y se arrepintiera de irse.

* * *

-Las carreras en los pasillos de la mancion en Lakewood, no daban tregua, La voz de la tia Abuela se dejaba escuchar dando ordenes a los empleados que se sorprendian de que la Abuela se hubiera recuperado tan rapido, era incrible que a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas por recomendacion de Dulcine para que no se cansara tanto fisicamente, la abuela pudira ordenay checar cada detalle de la decoracion, la mucama que la auxiliaba a moverse por la casa , estaba ya agotada de llevarla de un lado para otro, si eso seguia la que caeria muerta en cualquier instante seria ella.

* * *

Las jovenes se arremolinaban en el gigantesco espejo de la recamara de la pecosa, brindandole una gran divercion a la rubia que reposaba en la cama obligada por Caroline y Dulcine que aun no la habian dejado poner un pie fuera de ella apesar que juraba ya se sentia perfectamente bien.

- Como esta mi pequenia?- Alberth asomaba el rostro por una leve avertura de la cortina que separaba el pequenio recibidor del area principal de la recamara, provocando gritos por parte de las damas que ahi se encontraban a medio vestir.

- Alberth!, que haces aqui?- Dulcine se ponia en frente del sonrojado rubio por ser la que mas vestida estaba, pero su pelo alborotado y su lapiz labial corrido, indicaban que tambien ella habia sido sorprendida a medio vestir.

- Perdon!... juro que no sabia que estuvieran aqui,- se daba mediavuelta apenado, - crei que Candy estaba sola y vine para hacerle compania. -aclaraba-

- No, y ella tampoco esta lista aun, asi que has el favor de salir y esperar con los demas como un caballero.- La voz de Dulcine mostraba su molestia por la intrucion del rubio.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy,... aun asi... estas preciosa!- Alberth decia rapidamente antes de cerrar la puerta y guinandole un ojo a la espectacular mujer que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza por las inesperadas palabras de su amor secreto.

Instantes despues de sacar a Alberth, Dulcine volvio con las demas sorprendidas jovenes y al ver reflejado su aspecto en el espejo se sintio aun mas apenada, su cabello castanio obscuro y en largas ondas estaba un tanto alborotado, su labial corrido y su bata trasparente que apenas si habia alcanzado a tomar, mostraba mas de lo que ella hubiera querido cubrir, dejando entre ver su ropa interior y el escote mostraba el efecto que el corse hacia en su busto, no podria volver a ver a Alberth a la cara sin sonrojarse.

* * *

La puerta de la estancia daba paso aun sonriente y aun sonrojado Alberth, mismo que era sorprendido por uno de sus sobrinos que ya habia notado la exprecion en el rostro del patriarca.

- y Como esta Candy?...- preguntaba Stear en tono de sospecha.

- Opp... bien, creo que ya esta casi lista, la estaban ayudando las demas.- trataba de desviar la mirada de Stear que seguia observandolo detalladamente.

- Y... Las "Demas", ya estaban listas?- preguntaba en el mismo tono.

- Si, si, ya les falta poco...- decia presurosamente y se encaminaba con rapidez hacia donde Archie estaba sentado y observando por el ventanal.- Todo bien Archie?- preguntaba el rubio a su distraido sobrino.

- Si, gracias Tio.- decia calmadamente y desviando la mirada- no has sabido nada de Terrece?- cuestionaba tratando de ser indiferente.

- No, pero supongo que debe estar muy ocupado, despejando su camino...-

- Crees que vuelva hoy?.- Anthony preguntaba a espaldas del rubio mayor.

- No, dudo mucho que decee ... si quiera saber de todo esto... aunque lo jusguen como lo juzguen... se que el tambien sufrio y esta sufriendo...

- Creo que no es momento de nostalgias, culpas o triztesas... hoy uno de nosotros se despide de la solteria y debemos apoyarlos, sea como sea son parte de la familia y debemos estar completamente unidos...- Stear mediaba la tendion que se habia formado.- creo que estas damas ya estan tardando demas, sera mejor que vaya a a averiguar...- daba un par de pasos hacia la salida de la habitacion.

- si yo fuera tu, no lo hacia... aun estaban... muy ocupadas- se apresuraba Alberth a detenerlo. y los demas lo veian adivinando el motivo del sonrojo y la exprecion en el rostro de su tio.

* * *

-La marcha nupcial se dejaba escuchar en la hermosa y elegantemente arreglada Catedral de Chicago, el cortejo nupcial comenzaba hacer su arribo ante la mas alta sociedad ahi reunida por motivo de la magnifica boda que se llevaria a cabo.,

El patriarca al lado de la tia Abuela caminaban a unos pasos detras de la novia, que habia decidido entrar sola, en el altar un sereno y seguro novio esperaba por su futura esposa con calma, mientras observaba a sus primos caminar en compania de las damas de honor, unas verdes pupilas se cruzaron con unos ojos color de cielo mirandose fijamente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues aqui me tiene nuevamente con un capitulo mas... y si no me paso de escritura solo quedan dos mas... asi que espero los esten disfrutando y sigan siendo de su total agrado... una vez mas Gracias mil a todas por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y compartir conmigo esta hisitoria que en lo particular me ha gustado mucho... (es que tengo un par de historias mas iniciadas pero aun no toan bien su forma y estoy algo indecisa, entre si continuar una Terry-Candy o subir una Alberth-Candy, en fin, espero queme ayuden con sus reviews a tomar la decicion)- de verdad y sinceramente les digo que estoy muy agradecida por todos sus lindos mensajes queme han enviado... y espero seguirlos recibiendo... bueno pues no me queda mas que seguirles decando mucha felicidad en sus vidas y que la vida les eonria cada segundo de su existencia...ok... nos seguimos leyendo!**

**akire**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 31**

**Despejando el camino...**

- Terrece,... estas seguro que esa es tu ultima palabra?...- Roberth veia con preocupacion el decidido rostro de Terry que le informaba sobre su retiro de los escenarios...

- Si, ya te lo dije, esta clase de vida no es la que deceo para mi futura esposa...- respondia el joven sin inmutarse por la preocupacion de su socio..

- Pero has pensado en que quiza Bella... perdon... Candy, decee seguir como actriz... porque la verdad es muy buena, ha sido exelente en los escenarios... logro colocar su nombre en menos tiempo que tu Madre y la propia Dianey...

- Ya te lo dije,... esta no es vida para ella, y aunque ella no este de acuerdo yo no pienso arriesgarla otra vez, por todas las tensiones y problemas que ha tenido durante su vida como Bella es que casi la pierdo, y ahora que la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad a su lado no pienso ponerla en riesgo... ella necesita una vida tranquila y sin problemas... y mientras yo siga actuando no podre darsela, ademas han sido demasiados anios separados y tu sabes que esta carrera es muy absorbente,... yo no deceo pasar demasiado tiempo separado de mi esposa... bueno de mi futura esposa- Terry se sonrojaba por su ultimas palabras, pues el ya concideraba a la pecosa como su companiera de vida, aun no le habia siquiera propuesto matrimonio... pero con toda seguridad ella aceptaria.

- Esta bien, no insisto mas,... pero ya pensaste que le diras a Susana con respecto a su obra?... recuerda que ella contaba en que seria representada por ti y por Bella..., hay no, otra vez...- Robert negaba con la cabeza pues aun no se acostumbraba a llamar a Candy por su verdadero nombre.

- No te preocupes por eso, apenas volvamos a New Yorck, yo hablare con ella, pero Marcus podria hacer un buen papel representandome... por cierto no lo he visto en los ensayos desde que llegue...- Reaccionaba ante la ausencia de su companiero de tablas.

- Si, en realidad no esta, en cuanto supo que regresabas me pidio un par de dias libres, al parecer tenia un asunto muy urgente que atender... me dijo que estaria fuera por algunos dias pero que volveria apenas terminara un pendiente que tenia en Chicago.

- En chicago?...- Terry recordo de inmediato la llamada que por error habia escuchado y su corazon dio un vuelco avisandole peligro...

- Sabes si Marcus ha recibido alguna llamada o alguna visita?- preguntaba algo desesperado.

- Pues si, ha tenido un par de llamadas y creo que alguien vino a verlo hace unos dias, por que la pregunta- Roberth se extraniaba del cambio de actitud de Terry y por la desesperacion que mostraba en su mirada.

- Necesito hacer unas llamadas... -Terry le daba la espalda a su socio y comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina rapidamente, sabia que ese dia era la boda de Anthony y Eliza,...solo esperaba que su presentimiento no tuviera nada que ver con Marcus, aun asi deceaba hablar con Alberh...y ponerlo al tanto de su sospecha...eran demasiadas coincidencias...

El castanio entro a la oficina y tomo el auricular comenzando a marcar... no hubo contestacion...

* * *

Las notas musicales resonaban en los oidos de la flamante novia que sonreia con superioridad viendo a su alrededor con altaneria y triunfo, no habia querido que su padre la entregara, no lo soportaba, y creyo que lograria que el patriarca la entregaria, pero Alberth se nego rotundamente y sin ninguna escusa, como respueta a la peticion de la pelliroja solo habia enviado una targeta donde claramente estaba escrita la palabra "No", sin ninguna letra mas. asi que no le quedo de otra mas que entrar sola pues ni su propio hermano habia deceado tomarla del brazo, ella no dejaria que nadie supiera de eso, asi que habia decidido correr el comentario de que entraria sola porque no habia nadie que estuviera a su altura para tener el honor de llevarla hasta el altar.

Con pasos lentos y ritmicos, Eliza terminaba de recorrer el pasillo central de la iglesia y tomaba la mano de Anthony que ya la esperaba frente al altar... las damas de honor y los acompaniantes del novio, ya habian tomado sus respectivos lugares... Alberth, Candy que aun llevaba la apariencia de Bella y habia cubierto nuevamente sus ojos con los contactos negros, se sentaba a un lado de Caroline, que a su vez representaba a Candy, Dulcine, la abuela Martha y Paty, se unian a la familia en los lugares principales, y la incomparable Tia Elroy, dominaba con su presencia al lado del Patriarca, que sonreia discretamente a su sobrino que desde el altar le habia dado una mirada complise como senial.

George miraba atentamente a su alredeor, y localizo un rostro un tanto desconocido pero esperado, despues de que discretamente indicara a los diversos hombres que encubiertos y mezclados entre los invitados resguardaban la seguridad de la familia, las puertas de la catedral se cerraron impidiendo la salida o entrada de cualquier persona, todo estaba listo, asi que cuando las notas musicales terminaron, la ceremonia matrimonial comenzo.

* * *

Terry entraba agitado hacia el area del publico frente al escenario e interrumpia el ensayo que Roberth dirigia,

- Roberth tengo que salir de inmediato para Chicago,!- se detenia frente a su socio impidiendole continuar.

- Que?, estas loco, no puedes, tenemos muchas cosas que detallar, ademas hoy es la ultima funcion en esta ciudad, Marcus no se encuentra y no podemos poner a nadie mas para que te represente, has faltado mucho y la audiencia ha bajado en un gran nivel, asi que lo lamento pero no, no puedo permitir que te marches, esta vez no!- gritaba energico y dando media vuelta para continuar.

- Roberth entiendeme, es algo urgente...- insistia con deseperacion y sintiendo en su pecho una angustia asfixiante...

- Ya te dije que no Terrece... bastante tengo ya conque esta sea tu ultima gira y que Bella no vuelva a los escenarios, asi que se un profecional y si de verdad algun dia sentiste amor y respeto por tu profecion, mejor deberias ponerte al dia y ensayar tu libreto porque ultimamente no lo has hecho muy bien que digamos...- Roberth terminaba de hablar y algo furico daba por terminado el ensayo, dejando un Terry angustiado y pensativo ...

_-"Es verdad, ultimamente no he prestado mucha atencion a mi profecion, deberia dar lo mejor de mi, ya que pronto ...este suenio...terminara..., Amor y respeto a mi profecion?...si supieras lo que me duele dejar los escenarios... si pudieran sentir un poco de lo que yo estoy pasando al tomar esta decicion...pero asi tiene que ser,...Mi pecosa se merece eso y mucho mas...solo espero... que esta angustia que siento no tenga nada que ver con mi pecosa,...Alberth...confio en ti amigo...mi vida esta ahora en tus manos_...- bajando la mirada, una silenciosa suplica, surgio del corazon del actor.

- Vamos granchester!, no te fijes mucho en lo que diga el grunion de Roberth, ya lo conoces cuando siente que va a perder dinero, se desespera...- Karen acariciaba tiernamente el hombro del distraido actor haciendolo volver ala realidad.

-Hola Karen.!,... lista para ensayar?- sonreia forzadamente ocultando su angustia y sus pensamientos..

- Por supuesto,... por cierto, no te preocupes... todo estara bien...- Le sonreia encerrando un secreto en sus palabras. Terry la miro confundido, sin mucho animo y despues de las duras palabras de Roberth, subio a las tablas rogando a Dios una vez mas por que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

La gente miraba sorprendida la elegancia de la decoracion a su alredeor, era clarisimo que todo aqueyo habia costado una fortuna, y por supuesto los gastos debieron correr por parte del novio, pues ya habia varios rumores de la decadencia delos Ligan, incluso se murmuraba que todo aquelllo era un matrimonio arreglado.

Eliza estaba ajena a todo lo que a sus espaldas se murmuraba, le habia costado mucho llegar a donde estaba, asi que no dejaria que las "malas lenguas le arruinaran su dia de triunfo". con una sonrisa miraba a Anthony a su lado y atento a lo que el sacerdote decia, otro detalle que no le importaba en absoluto, solo deceaba llegar a la parte en que escucharia al fin el "acepto" de los labios del apuesto rubio que habia consegido para solventar sus gastos el resto de su vida.

Entre la multitud que se encontraba reunida para la celebracion matrimonial, Neil ya habia localizado los rostros de las personas que le interesaban, con una malvada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro celebraba "su cambio de planes". pensando en su propio triunfo.

- _"hay hermanita, cuanato lamentoa arruinar tu boda, pero necesito desaparecerte junto al resto dela familia, es una lastima, creo que solo una persona me acompaniara y por supuesto no seras tu, sino mi querida y deceada huerfana"...- _su mirada se posaba en "Candy", que ese dia lucia especialmente hermosa.

"Candy", por su parte no podia despegar su mirada de Archie, estaba realmente apueto y ante sus ojos no habia nadie en quinientos mil kilometros a la redonda que se le pareciera siquiera un poco, frecuentemente dejaba escapar pequenios suspiros que provocaban la discreta sonrisa de "Bella", la actriz se sentia dichosa de que su Hermana y su primo estuvieran tan enamorados, solo habia algo que estaba empaniando su felicidad y en ese momento no era presisamente Terry, sino, su otra "hermana",... Annie.

Que diferente lucia, su mirada, su aspecto, su sonrisa...donde habia quedado aquella ninia tierna y timida que alguna vez soniara a su lado caminar ese pasillo cubierto con flores siendo ellos los protagonistas princiales?, donde habia quedado aquella pequenia soniadora que soneia sonrojandose ante su mirada, ... ya no existia, ahora solo estaba aquella mujer que miraba con despercio y odio a la que pronto seria su esposa, esa mujer que con su apariencia y exprecion mostraba lo que la gente rumoraba, no habia mucha diferencia entre ella y Eliza, las dos hacian lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que se proponian, cuanto le habia costado a Annie conseguir caminar a su lado?... varios miles de pesos?, joyas?, con que habia pagado esta vez?... no importaba, lo unico que Archie deceaba en ese momento era que todo terminada para poder volver al lado de la mujer a la que verdaderamente amaba y que lo miraba enamorada desde la primera fila, soriendole y diciendole con aquella exprecion lo mucho que lo amaba tambien. porque el tiempo parecia tan lento en el presiso momento en que debia correr mas de prisa?...si Annie seguia mirandolo de aquella manera, no lo soportaria mas y Anthony tendria que perdonarle que se alejara del lugar antes de tiempo, pues era bastante inomodo tenerla frente a el.

Los diferente miembros de la familia tenian sus propios pensamientos de lo que ocurria, algunos contaban ya la fortuna que pronto podrian obtener para continuar con sus derroches, otros lamentaban el ver las diferencia que habian transformado sus vidas, algunos se arrepentian de las deciciones tomandas y la mayoria solo buscaba respuestas a aquel absurdo matrimonio, y Anthony?, que pensaba Anthony?, estaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, que cualquiera pensaria que estaba conforme con todo lo que habia sucedido hasta ese momento, cualquiera aseguraria que su corazon y su mente ya habian olvidado el sufrimiento de el y de su familia, habria perdonado todo?, porque tenia aquella actitud tan conforme y pacifica?... solo el lo sabia, desgraciadamente, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podia entrar en sus pensamiento y lograr siquiera obtener una pista de lo que sucedia en su interior.

- "Queridos hermanos, les pido que de pie testifiquen los votos matrimoniales que acontinuacion seran llevados a cabo..."- El sacerdote se acercaba a la pareja y pedia que los presentes prestaran sus respetos ante el divino sacramenteo que precensiarian,... el momento habia llegado.

* * *

- Por fin todo ha pasado... no puedo creer que al fin podremos estar de nuevo juntos- Dianey se tomaba del brazo de su esposo mientras miraban por la borda del barco que los llevaria de regreso al lado de sus queridos hijos.

- Asi es mi vida...pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea que nos espere, este silencio por parte de Bella y Steven, ... no me agrada del todo, sera mejor que tengamos calma y sobre todo que estes conciente de que tal vez ellos no sean mas "nuestros"...- Franck, habia notado desde tiempo atras lo difernte que lucia la mirada de Steven, sabia que detras de todo lo que habia ocurrido existia algo que no deceaban revelar... el habia respetado sus silencios, le dolia pensar que quiza ya todo estubiera perdido,... pero la esperanza en el corazon de un padre... no moria .

- Quiza tengas razon mi amor, pero no me importa, para mi son y seguiran siendo mis amados hijos, asi lo prometimos y lo cumplire porque asi es como lo siento, hasta el ultimo dia , hasta el ultimo segundo de mi existencia,... ellos seguiran siendo mis hijos...

Franck apretaba contra su pecho el calido cuerpo de su esposa , les esperaban momentos dificiles, pero los afrontarian como siempre lo habian hecho... juntos.

* * *

-Que pasa Granchester?... de verdad que estas de no creerlo... como puede ser posible que te hayas equivocado ya tres veces en un libreto que te sabes de memoria?... por favor pero que es lo que te pasa?...- Karen un tanto disgustada enfrentaba a Terry que estaba por demas distraido.

- Lo lamento Karen pero no puedo concentrarme... siento...no se, es una molestia que no me ha dejado desde esta maniana...

- Pues tienes que sobreponerte Terry, porque no tenemos todo el dia, y ya sabes que las horas corren y cuando menos lo pienses estaras sobbre el escenario y ahi no hay espacio para errores,... mira porque no mejor vas y tratas de hacer de nuevo esa llamada que no te resulto en la maniana?, quiza a estas horas ya encuentres a alguien, porque si continuas asi... vas a lograr sacar la fiera que duerme dentro de mi...- Karen lo dejaba solo y bajaba del escenario, quiza un descanzo haria que Terry se sientiera mejor.

Siguiendo el consejo de su bella companiera, Terry intento nuevamente comunicarse con Alberth, pero una vez mas su intento fallo, al parecer la mancion estaba vacia, no habia nadie que contestara su llamado y ese angustiante presentimiento no lo dejaba concentrarse, pero no podia irse, se lo habia prometido a Roberth,... era el precio por dejar de actuar... que ironico, pagar por conseguir la libertad que no deceaba... habia prometido terminar el mismo la gira de "Romeo y Julieta" a cambio de que Roberrth no tomara en cuenta el contrato que tenia con el para los siguientes anios, Era su socio, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con su papel de actor dentro dela compania Hataway... asi que le habia costado converserlo pero al final lo habia logrado, ahora debia cumplir con su palabra, pasara lo que pasra, no dejaria sus presentaciones, esta seria su ultima gira,... y por mas que no deceara dejar el teatro, lo haria, lo haria por conceguir la estabilidad y la tranquilidad que necesitaba su vida para poder compartirla con Candy... ella se lo merecia, y el ,... el la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

Marco una vez mas, no hubo respuesta, Los gritos de Karen llamandolo, lo obligaron a colgar el auricular y salir de la oficiina,... tenia que bloquear sus pensamientos si queria concetrarse y despedirse del publico como lo que era... un actor que amaba su profecion, un actor que habia logrado a base de su propio esfuerzo que su nombre brillara en las codiciadas marquecinas de Brodway,...un gran actor,...el mejor... "Terrece Granchester ...Baker".

Decidido a dar lo mejor de si, levanto la mirada al cielo y antes de salir por completo dela oficina suplico,...si es que alguien lo escuchaba alla arriba...protegiera a la mujer a que era su vida, la mujer que lo habia enseniado a amar limpia y sinceramente, porque si algo le sucedia a ella, su existencia ya no tendria sentido, ya habia recibido un milagro dias a tras, y quiza fuera demaciado pedir uno mas... pero su corazon rogaba sinceramente que ella estuviera bien...regresando sus pensamientos, y con mirada firme, dirigio sus pasos hacia el escenario.

* * *

Las palabras parecian surgir lentamente, todos prestaban atencion a cada una de las letras que conformaban aquella oracion...especialmente Eliza...

- Sr...Anthony Brower...Andrey...Acepta usted por esposa a la seniorita Eliza Ligan ...

silencio absoluto...

- mhmhm- el pastor aclaraba su garganta esperando la respuesta del sonriente rubio que lo miraba fijamente - sr. Andrey...Acepta usted por esposa a la seniorita Eliza Ligan?...- volvia apreguntar.

El silencio seguia y Eliza comenzaba a asustarse por la muda respuesta del que ella creia ya le pertenecia... los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse entre los invitados, La familia comenzaba a verse entre si por la actitud del joven que tranquilamente parecia no presenciar nada de lo que sucedia a su alredor y seguia sonriendo, Eliza lo miraba con furia y temor, fingiendo calma lo tomaba del brazo para que la mirara de frente.

- Anthony... creo que debes responder, el sacerdote espera tu respuesta para continuar con la ceremonia...- la peliroja ya sentia un frio recorrer su espalda.

-Perdon?, que hago aqui?...- preguntaba Anthony mirando fijamente en los ojos de Eliza que ahora estaba mas sorprendida.

-Anthony, no es momento para juegos... todos estan esperando tu respuesta, asi que por favor di que si y continuemos ...-La peliroja comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Creo que no se a que te refieres, de que ceremonia hablas?, oh, es verdad hibas a casarte ... y dime quien es el novio?... porque no te gustaria casarte con alguien que sufre de demencia y que no sabe ni siquiera en que dia vive... verdad?, preguntaba con ironia-...ademas, - se volvia amirar al sacerdote- creo que su pregunta ha sido erronea, usted me ha ofrecido a una "seniorita" por esposa, y no me equivoco al decir que la mayoria de los presentes saben muy bien que ella no es ninguna seniorita... asi que no puedo responder a su pregunta, ademas, no deceo casarme con la asesina, secuestradora, falsa, drogadicta, y detestable mujer que es Eliza Ligan, y si me pregunta porque hise todo esto?... bueno por la simple y sencilla razon de que esta era la unica manera de mantenerla ocupada mientras yo terminaba de reunir todas las pruebas necesarias para comprobar mis palabras...

Los invitados estaban atonitos ante las palabras que escuchaban salir de los labios del rubio y apuesto novio que no perdia la calma ni la sonrisa que mantenia en los labios, todos se encontraban sorprendidos y no paraban de murmurar, solo el patriarca mantenia la misma actitud de su sobrino, mientras la tia Abuela se sorprendia pero a la vez se sentia aliviada de que su sobrino hubiera recuperado "La cordura",

- Anthony, de que estas hablando?, si siges comportandote de esta manera comenzaremos a pensar que realmente has perdido la razon...- Eliza comenzaba a sentir panico por lo que el rubio habia dicho, pero trataba de ocultar y fingir que no habia escuchado nada.

Neil habia tratado de dar un paso atras para iniciar su escape antes de que algo mas sucediera, pero un frio revolver en su costado le impidio continuar sus movimientos, pronto se dio cuanta que no era solo el quien se encontraba completamente inmovilizado sino que su familia corria la misma suerte y que habia muchos hombres como el que lo custodiaba , resguardando ala familia Andrey y las salidas de la iglesia, la sonrisa retorsida de George aparecio en su rostro por primera vez en muchos anios, la expresion en el rostro de Neil, era su mejor recompenza en la vida...

- Eliza, hoy por fin puedo decirte lo que verdaderamente siento por ti, te he soportado todo este tiempo y he cumplido tu mas minimo capricho... pero no te imaginas el asco que sentia cada que tus manos tocaban las mias, no sabes el esfuerzo enorme que tenia que hacer para no devolver sobre ti cada que sentia tus sucios labios tocar los mios, tus palabras, tus caricias,... solo me provocaban repulsion... nunca senti nada por ti, y nunca en mi vida lograria ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos sentir siquiera compasion por ti, te ensaniaste conmigo y vengaste todo tu despecho, me hiciste sentir toda tu rabia,... no me perdonaste que me hubiera fijado en Candy antes que en ti, y a ella trataste de destruirle la vida... lastima no lograste nada, ella es hora mas fuerte que tu, y yo, yo logre volver y escapar de tus garras... creiste que no habias dejado ninguna huella cundo asesinaste al medico que bajo tus ordenes me mantenia encerrado y completamente drogado en aquel lugar de mala muerte, ... pero sabes... tu maldito rostro no se borro de mi mente jamas, aun recuerdo cuando fuiste a visitarme la ultima vez, no sabes como te despresie por lo que me hisite,... pero en mi poco razonamiento jure que lograria salir y hacerte pagar por todos esos anios de encierro en el que tu con la ayuda de tu familia me mantuvieron... creiste que lo habia olvidado?, o pensaste que ni siquiera te reconoceria por el efecto delas drogas bajo las que me mentenian como si fuera un vegetal?... ya vez que no... no te olvide y no te perdono... este "juego" lo planee desde hace muchisimo tiempo... y ya vez fui mas inteligente que tu... ahora tengo las pruebas que te undiran al lado de toda tu familia por el resto de tu vida...y de la de ellos... ni siquiera intentes escapar porque no lo lograras... "Te dormiste en tus Claveles", pensate que ya tenias la partida ganada... no?, no lo lograste... ahora yo fui el que te controlo y sin necesecidad de jugar "sucio"..., oh, por cierto... no te preocupes ya que no te iras sola a tu celda,... como supuse que tu gran y fiel Amiga se sentiria sola sin ti... tambien me ocupe de que fuera contigo... asi que Annie..-miraba ala morena que ya temblaba de pies a cabeza con la sola mencion de su nombre.- como premio a tu complicidad y aporte economico... tendras varios anios para acompaniar a tu querida amiga ... en prision...

- Es mentira! yo jamas ayude a Eliza!- Gritaba Annie deseperada y mirando a Candy que sin nigun tipo de sentimiento la miraba fijamente, pero la bella joven de negra cabellera que estaba al lado de la rubia, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas por lo que se revelaba... ademas la miraba con un infinito carinio que ella no comprendia..

- Mientes... y lo sabes bien...- Anthony mantenia la calma y dirigiendo sus pupilas de cielo hacia el rostro de alguien conocido para el entre los invitados, le indico con un leve movimiento de Cabeza que fuera hacia el, el hombre se puso de pie sintiendo como las miradas se fijaban en esu persona, la mas sorprendida en ese instante fue Bella... y Marcus solo la miro fijamente, despues continuo su camino hacia donde el rubio ya lo esperaba.

- Asi es, esta mujer miente,- Marcus miraba a Annie, - ella fue la que nos contacto y fue quien nos pago, como prueba tengo este cheque que fue el pago final por un trabajo que debiamos terminar maniana, en el cual nos pedian eliminar a la seniorita Andrey, pero ella ignoraba que las cosas habian cambiado, y que ahora colaboramos con la justicia para atrapara a las personas que como ellos solo buscan daniar a los demas, nuestra deuda con la sociedad fue saldada como debia ser, y ahora rectificamos nuestro camino... lo lamento mucho seniora Annie, pero tiene que pagar por el danio que ha hecho.

Entre los invitados el senior y la seniora Britter no podian creer lo que habian escuchado sobre su hija, la mujer se desvanecio en los brazos de su marido sin poder soportar mas la carga en su pecho, muchos delos invitados se pusieron de pie lamentandose de haber tenido entre sus amistades a personas tan peligrosas y jurando no volver a dirigirles siquiera un pensamiento, se escucho el sonido del metal de varias esposas cerrandose, la discrecion y el trabajo de los hombres contratados por Albert y George habia sido limpio, no hubo ncecesidad de utilizar sus armas.

Eliza estaba arrodillada sin poder creer que en cuestion de segundos todo su mundo se hubiera destruido, su mente estaba en blanco, jamas se hubiera imaginado que Anthony haria algo asi, no solo pagaria con la prision sus culpas, sino que la habia destruido delante de la mas alta e importante sociedad de chicago y todos invitados por su propia decicion, las lagrimas corrian por el rostro de la peliroja pero ella nisiquiera lo habia notado, estaba completamente perdida, ni siquiera tendria la ayuda de sus amantes despues de que escucharon de lo que era capaz de hacer, seguro no volverian a buscarla, escucho una voz frente a ella... podria haber mayor humillacion?.

- Eliza...- una mujer de apariencia dulce, pero mirada obscura buscaba su rotro.- sinceramente me duee que hayas llegado tan lejos,... no habia necesidad de tanto danio,... jamas comprendere tu odio irracional hacia mi... pero desde el fondo de mi corazon, te digo que te perdono... y dela misma forma te pido perdon... si es que te cause danio...

- Candy, por favor... no tienes que hacer esto...- Anthony tomaba a la pelinegra que con lagrimas en los ojos se arrodillaba frente ala fallida novia, nadie habia notado el momento en que esta se dirigio hasta el altar, y la miraban sorprendidos.

- Yo ...yo... te ofresco mi ayuda...sin...- una bofetada interrumpio las palabras dela pelinegra que miraba con compasion a Eliza.

- Jamas e aceptado la la ayuda de una desconocida!, y jamas lo hare!, quien te crees que eres tu para venir aqui tan hipocritamente?.,...!, no me importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que quieran hacerme,... nadie podra contra mi, nadie!,... yo soy Eliza Ligan! escucharon Eliza Ligan!, y nadie jamas podra vencerme... nadie...y esto que hoy me haces Anthony... me lo vas a pagar y con creses... preparate... porque... ni siquiera con tus dichosas pruebas lograras que yo entre en una prision, prefiero estar muerta antes de que mi pie logre siquiera llegar a tocar el sucio suelo de una prision...- La mujer se ponia en pie, y como una fiera enjaulada miraba a su alredor para buscar la salida mas proxima, pero su mirada no lograba encontrar un punto por el cual pudiera escapar...

- Sera mejor que te rindas Eliza, no podras salir de aqui... - Anthony abrazaba a Candy que se habia refugiado en sus brazos despues derecibir la furiosa bofetada de Eliza. - esta vez no lograras.

- La gente seguia a la espectativa de lo que sucediera, poco a poco habian hido retrocediendo sus pasos hasta topar con las paredes de la iglesia que no permitia que siguieran avanzando, por lo poco que habian escuchado era claro que aquella gente era peligrosa, asi que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino,...

Annie buscaba la mirada de Archie suplicante, pero este le daba la espalda y rodeaba con sus brazos ala hermosa rubia de ojos de esmeralda que correspondia al abrazo, ni siquiera se habia vuelto a verla, se lo merecia, habia sido demasiado pretenciosa por pensar que al pagarle a Eliza por caminar al lado de Archie este volveria aprestas su atencion y lograria humillar a Candy, pero lejos de eso habia sido como caminar de la mano de su verdugo,... que tonta habia sido, una vez mas cayo por sulpa de su estupidez y ahora ni siquiera la mirada de sus padres le daba la esperanza de un apoyo, y su esposo que decir de su esposo,... seguro el haria mas a favor de Eliza que por ella, pues ya habia reconocido el modelo exclusivo de la gragantilla de diamantes que lucia la peliroja en su cuello, no habia duda su flamante esposo era uno mas de los amantes de su "querida Amiga". las lagrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas... pero su orgullo pudo mas al sentir la mirda compasiva de la misma pelinegra que habia ofrecido su ayuda a la novia, y levantando el rostro ofrecio sus muniecas al oficial que estaba parado justo detras de ella, el momento de pagar habia llegado para Annie Britter.

George ya habia reunido a los demas detenidos el la pequenia oficina del cura que cooperaba con la justicia, los Ligan eran los principales culpables de todo y con ellos, tres de los hombres contratados, los demas habian sido oficiales que se habian mezclado en aquella banda de matones gracias a la ayuda de Marcus... que habia iniciado aquella idea cuando el mismo fue a entregarse despues de provocar el acidente en que Susana perdiera una de sus piernas, y en el cual la intencion era matar al recien estrenado actor Terrece Granchester, con el unico afan de provocar sufrimiento a una rubia mujer que habia tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Eliza Ligan.

Poco a poco los invitados habian hido desalojando la iglesia custodiados por los guardias que se aseguraban salieran a salvo del lugar, la Familia Andrey aun no saldria, pues sus ajustes de cuentas aun no terminaban, Eliza permanecia sentada en los escalones del atrio principal, tenia la mirada perdida, y era custodiada por dos guardias que no le permitirian escapar, ademas los miembros dela familia permanecian a un a su alredeor... acaso esperaba una explicacion?... no, sabian que jamas la obtendiran, por lo menos no de los labios de la flamante"novia".

- Como pudo llegar tan lejos?- Caroline le preguntaba en voz baja a Archie que permanceia a su lado.

- Ni yo mimso lo se... pero jamas pense que..."ella", fuera su complice.- el ojimiel se veia bastante afectado por descubrir la participacion de su exprometida.

- Te refieres a Annie?...- Caroline buscaba la mirada de su novio. y el solo afirmaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza, La ojiverde comprendio lo que debia estar pasando con los sentimientos de su prometido, asi que se aferro mas a el, asegurandose de que no se sintiera culpable por las malas deciciones de una mujer despechada.

Alberth se mantenia al margen de todo, apoyaria a su sobrino como lo habia prometido minutos antes de que diera inicio la ceremonia y Anthony le confesara lo que pensaba hacer, pero dejaria que fuera presisamente el joven quien manejara la situacion, ademas en ese momento sus pensamientos y actos estaban ocupados en proteger a Dulcine a su lado y a la vieja Abuela que se apoyaba en su brazo para no desfallecer y mantenerse fuerte ante tal situacion, seguramente para la anciana Tia, aquello deberia ser un gran golpe pues el apeido que ella tanto se habia esforzado por mantener intancto ahora estaba siendo manchado y puesto en verguenza a causa de sus 'nietos" mas queridos... y su hijastra.

Anthony y Candy tambien permanecian abrazados, su mutuo carinio los ayudaba a afrontar el dolor de saber que el limpio sentimiento que los habia unido desde ninios era en parte el causante de tanta desgracia, especialemente para ellos dos.

Marcus habia estado auxiliando a George y de reojo veia como "Bella", se mantenia tan unida a aquel apuesto joven... era bueno saber que aparte de el habia mas personas que la protegian.

En un segundo de distraccion a causa del desvanecimiento total de la seniora Britter, que aun aguardaba para saber sobre el destino de su hija. Eliza empujo a uno de los guardias que la custodiaban haciendolo caer, y derramando rapidamente una de las velas que adornaban el recinto, inicando asi un incendio que se comenzo a correr rapidamente por las gruesas alfombras, habia que actuar rapido si no querian ser atacados por el fuego, en su apresurada fuga, la joven no se percato que la unica salida que estaba a sus espaldas y la cual era su unica salvacion, dirigia solamente hacia el campanario, demasiado tarde, solo tenia esa opcion sino deceaba morir quemada, ademas los hombres del otro lado del fuego intentaban apagrar las llamas que se propagaban en gran altura, seguramente no tardarian mucho en lograrlo,... no tenia tiempo... decidida inicio su carrera por la pequenia escalinata en forma de caracol, seguro la torre no seriamuy alta.,... o si?... tendria que averigurlo si queria verse libre de la prision...

Los Andrey lograron salir a tiempo y no hubo heridos que lamentar, solo el susto y algunas bajas de presion en las damas habia sido el resultado del desesperado ataque de Eliza, ahora todos esperaban afuera de la entrada principal a que el fuego fuera apaciguado y poder entrar a buscar a la fugitiva novia,... los detenidos estaban ya dentro de los vehiculos que los llevarian a su "nuevo hogar", un grito llamo su atencion...

- CANDICEEEEEEE!- La novia los miraba desde el ventanal en el campanario menor,- Jamas te perdonare! me escuchaste... no te perdonare que arruinaras mi vida... marcaste mi destino al robarme todo lo que me pertenecia... Te maldigo para siempre Candice... para siempre!. y me asegurare de que nunca me olvides!.- sin dar tiempo a nada, Eliza se arrojo por la ventana, el blanco vestido y su largo velo se ondeaban con el viento mientras su cuerpo caia al vacio, como si el tiempo corriera en camara lenta, los gritos aterrorizados de algunas personas se escucharon al ver el acto de aquella mujer, Candy estaba atonita, podia jurar que veia exatamente cada milimetro que avanzaba el cuerpo de su "Prima" en busca de su destino final... sus ojos no podian despegarse de aquel cuerpo desendente y en su garganta la voz se habia apagado... aquellos segundos que duro la caida quedaron grabados uno a uno en su memoria,... y al final, el impacto justo a unos cuantos metros de sus pies, su cuerpo se congelo como si hubiera sido ella quien se encontrara agonizante en aquel verde cesped que cubria el jardin a un costado de la entrada principal a la catedral...

* * *

El publico comenzaba a ocupar sus lugares, el rumor que se habia corrido, habia logrado atraer la mayor cantidad de audencia , habian esperado por ese momento que al fin llegaba, detras del ecenario las prisas como cada noche corrian, todos se preparaban para lograr dar la mejor funcion como cada noche y en especial esa que seria el adios a esa ciudad y continuarian su recorrido hacia otra mas, aun faltaban un par de meses mas antes de que su ultima actuacion se diera precisamente en la ciudad de Chicago, Terrece dejaba escapar un suspiro, la angustia que habia mantendio a lo largo del dia dentro de su pecho al fin se desvanecia... mirandose en el espejo de su camerino,... terminaba de retocar su maquillaje y de acomodar su vestuario... la ultima llamada ... era momento de salir...

Los demas actores esperaban por sus estrellas principales, el director daba sus ultimas recomendaciones, habian hecho algunos cambios pero seria por el bien de la obra, ahora todo correia por manos de cada uno delos actores, desde el mas importante hasta el de menor aparicion,... todos debian recordar muy bien cada uno de su pasos, aquella noche era especial y nadie debia ignorarlo... el actor principal aparecio, solo faltaba la persona que representaria a la doncella mas recordada por su gran y fiel amor..."Julieta",... Terrece hiso una mueca de resignacion, era clasico que Karen se tomara su tiempo,... frente a el, Roberth sonreia a alguien que se acercaba a sus espaldas, era extranio, ...esa sonrisa en la cara de Roberth no era muy comun,... la curiosidad hiso que Terry se volviera para encontrase con quien habia acaparado la atencion de sus companieros... su sorpresa se adivino en el tono de su voz ... no era posible!...no pudo evitarlo, sus labios se movieron mecanicamente al ver a quien seria su companiera aquella noche...

- Susana?...

- Al escenario... el telon esta apunto de levantarse...- Fueron las palabras que se escucharon de la boca de Roberth que no permitio ni preguntas ni respuestas... la funcion debia comenzar...

* * *

****

**Hola!**

**pues aqui estoy de nuevo, con el penultimo de los capitulos de mi fic, creo que el sigueinte sera el ultimo quiza un poco largo pero sera el final, solo espero que todas las que me han apoyado hasta hoy lo sigan haciendo, ojala y este capitulo no les paresca muy dramatico pero fue lo que vino a mi mente cuando estaba escribiendo y como yo soy de las que plasma lo que se va formando sin pensarlo mucho, pues asi salio... ojala les guste y si no pues aganme lo saber, de cualquiera de las formas espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les ha parecido hasta hoy, y Gracias mi l por regalarme una vez mas un poco de su tiempo, de vcerdad les agradesco de corazon el hber acompaniado a esta loca e ignorante escritora que las torturo a lo largo de esta historia con sus horrores ortograficos y con su mala edicion... pero bueno no mas rollo y bendiciones para todas, que la vida les siga sonriendo cada dia y que Dios llene de dicha y felicidad cada segundo de su existencia... con carinio ... nos seguimos leyendo!...Akire.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 32**

**El Destino Sigue su Marcha...**

**_En la vida tarde o temprano todo toma su lugar, somos victimas de nuestros propios actos y gozamos los triunfos que cada uno forja con su esfuerzo, cada decicion que tomamos marca nuestro futuro...la vida sigue, el tiempo corre, y nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte en este mundo._**

Un par de semanas pasaron despues de aquella horrorosa escena que marco un cambio en la vida de la familia Andrey, las cosas tomaban su lugar y las personas seguian el rumbo de sus vidas tomando sus propias deciciones, y ahora llegaba el momento para Steven y Bella Maquencie...Stear y Candice Andrey... habia llegado el momento de escoger ... entre esta y su otra vida... eran dos personas que vivieron lo dulce y lo amargo , lo dificil y lo facil de dos vidas distintas, el amor de unos padres, la union completa de una familia , las dificultades de tener un apeido de renombre y la dificil tarea de convivir con aquellos que solo deceaban su puesto en la vida, como continuar?... Sus padres tambien deceaban saberlo, sus hermanos y primos esperaban por una respuesta... el momento de elegir habia llegado...

* * *

Los Maquencie habian tocado tierra, en busca de sus hijos, habian sido informados del paredero de los mismos por personas que estaban a cargo del teatro propiedad de Roberth Hataway y que les dieron la informacion necesaria, despues de ser autorizados por el mismo director, el viaje habia sido algo pesado pues no habian querido perder tiempo y habian tomado el tren que los llevo hacia chicago el mismo dia de su arribo a New Yorck, no importaba el cansancio, solo querian ver a sus hijos una vez mas antes de perderlos para siempre?...

- Buenas tardes... a quien anuncio?- Preguntaba la amable mucama que abria la puerta principal de la mancion Andrey en Lakewood.

- Buenas tardes, somos Franck y Dianey Maquencie - Repondia cortesmente la pareja que entraba con precaucion- deceamos ver al sernior William Andrey... por favor...

- Siganme, los llevare a la estancia en lo que le anuncio al senior que ya han llegado...-La mucama inicaba su camino sin percatarse de la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de la pareja.

- Perdon?... el Sr. nos esperaba?,- Preguntaba Dianey curiosa y extraniada.

- No exactamente, pero hace algunos dias nos pidio que estuvieramos al pendiente porque esperaba invitados importantes... y nos dio su apeido, supongo que el senior sabia que vendrian.

- Esta bien, Gracias!- Franck, tomaba de la mano a su esposa y pasaba a la estancia indicada por la joven mucama.

- Decean algo de tomar?...- Preguntaba la joven antes de salir.

- No, esperaremos por el Sr.- Respondian educadamente.

La mucama asintio con la cabeza y haciendo una leve reverencia salio del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina donde Dorothy ;ahora ama de Llaves, se encontraba. Despues de que le comunicaran la noticia, Dorothy salio en busca del senior, y enviaba a la joven mucama para que certificara en donde se encotraban los jovenes Stear y Candy... y que avisara discretamente a Anthony para que los mantuviera ocupados en lo que el senior hablaba primero con las vicitas.

* * *

-Por que tan solitaria?- el joven rubio y mirada de cielo se acercaba a la joven que sentada en una banca disfrutaba del final del otonio.

- Solo ... pensaba...- Candy respondia mirandolo y sonriendo ligeramente.

- MMm, si no me equivoco, tus pensamientos estan donde un castanio de ojos azul profundo y que sabe fingir muy bien en los escenarios, por no decir que es un actor de pacotilla que seguramente no te ha escrito, ni te ha llamado, y por eso estas tan melancolica y solitaria... verdad?.- la miraba sonriendo por el gesto de disgusto que se formo en el rostro de la pecosa.

- Anthony... sabes perfectamente que es un gran actor...y no finje, actua!, que es muy distinto.-

- Ah, ok, y dime si estan tan orgullosa de las cualidades de tu adorado actor... entonces por que no deceas leer los diarios?, temes darte cuenta que no es tan maravilloso como tu piensas?, o, a ver con tus propios ojos que mientras el disfruta de la vida al lado de cuanta mujer se le cruza en el camino, tu sigues aqui pensando y suspirando en espera de que el se acuerde de que te dejo encerrada en una gran mancion y custodiada para que no pudieras seguirle los pasos?...

- A veces eres un pesado Anthony!- la rubia se ponia de pie molesta por la actitud intrigante de su "sobrino".

- No, ya en serio pecosa,... que esperas para ir tras e?l, o piensas dejarselo a la multitud de admiradoras que lo esperan al salir del teatro?,... o peor aun!, piensas dejarle el camino libre a "Susana Marlow"?- estas ultimas plabras detuvieron en seco a la pecosa, haciendola girar para enfrentar a Anthony que sonreia con malicia y le extendia un periodico.- Miralo por ti misma...- la retaba.

_"El gran regreso a los escenarios de la gran actriz Susana Marlow, ha dejado a mas de uno sorprendidos, desde su accidente hace ya varios anios, no se habia sabido nada de ella, pero hace algunos dias que volvio a pisar las tablas y representado presisamente el personaje que marco su accidente, "Julieta", su desemvolvimiento ha sido magnifico, de hecho muchos comentan que la rubia actriz, pronto borrara el recuerdo de la afamada 'Bella Maquencie", de quien no se supo nada despues de su misteriosa desaparicion ,... los rumores son muchos, pero lo que si es una verdad es que "Susi", como la llaman cariniosamente sus amigos y companieros de teatro, ha vuelto para quedarse". y al parecer los mas felices con este regreso son los duenios de la compania teatral Hathaway: el reconocido actor y director "Robert Hathaway", y su socio e indiscutiblemente el mejor actor de todos los tiempos "Terrece Granchester", felicitamos y agradecemos a estos empresarios por devolverle al publico la belleza y simpatia de tan hermosa actriz."_

La nota que parecia al pie de la fotografia de la rubia ojiazul que sonreia con esplendor , desperto en el corazon de Candy una leve punzada que ella creyo jamas volveria a sentir, al ver la exprecion en el rostro de la pecosa Anthony sonrio discretamente, su objetivo habia sido cumplido, despertar a la veradera Candy...

- Esto,... no significa nada...- decia la pecosa tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos ante su acompaniante.

- A si?, y entonces porque has arrugado el periodico?,... bueno no podemos negar que a pesar de su incapacidad,... Susana siempre ha sido una gran actriz, es muy bonita, y sobre todo,... siempre lucha por "lo que quiere"... si no fuera asi, no estaria de nuevo en los escenarios... pero supongo que tienes razon, Terry te ama despues de todo, se alejo de ella,... ... y un amor a distancia... no siempre es malo... puede que ...- finjia pensar en algo y tocaba su barbilla con uno de su dedos- no, creo que mejor me voya buscar a los demas... necesito a Stear para hacer unos calculos... sobre el porcentaje de las parejas que logran superar un ..."amor a distancia"- el rubio ponia sus pies en marcha rapidamente, no queria quedarse a ver las pataletas que seguramente la rubia haria, asi que mejor se marcho veloz, pero feliz de haber logrado hacer que Candy reacionara un poco en su reciente actitud de pacifista abnegada.

* * *

En un tren que viajaba veloz alejandose cada vez mas dela ciudad de Chicago, terrece miraba a travez de su ventanilla, ya habian pasado mas de dos semanas desde que se separara de su pecosa, no habia tenido oportunidad de escribirle, y cuando habia intentado llamar antes de dejar la ciudad no habia tenido exito, parecia que el destino se empeniaba en separarlos, dejando escapar un suspiro trataba de iniciar su fallida carta, pues siempre era interrumpido, pero quiza esta vez seria la escepcion...

- Terry, diculpa que te moleste, pero estaba detallando la obra, y me preguntaba si debia dejar esta escena o mejor quitarla...- Susana sonreia alegre mientras ponia sus escritos sobre el cuaderno que Terry mantenia en sus manos- No te interrumpo verdad?.- preguntaba con inocencia haciendo caso omiso de la fria mirada que el actor le dirigia...

- Susana, ya te he mencionado muchas veces que no podre hacer tu obra, me voy a retirar apenas termine la gira, ya todo lo saben, no tiene caso que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo en un trabajo que no voy a realizar, ... pero, si tu deceas seguir con eso, es tu decicion, solo dejame al margen de todo ... por favor... yo ya te di mi punto de vista, asi que no tengo nada que agregar... pero podrias buscar la manera de comunicarte con Candy... quiza ella tenga un punto de vista distinto al nuestro y eso te ayude mas...- Terry le devolvia el escrito amablemente a Susana y se ponia de pie caminando hacia la baranda que estaba en el final de la fila de bagones, parecia que nadie lo dejaria finalizar su urgente carta.

Desde el ultimo bagon, Terry volvia dejar vagar sus pensamientos, que como cada dia se dirigian a una sola persona..."Candy"... pero una mano en su hombro volvia a interrumpirlo... de verdad no lo dejarian siquiera pensar en ella?...

- Marcus...- Mencionaba cansado y haciendo una clara mueca de fastidio...

- huy,... que humor... ya ni porque me debes una...- Marcus rodaba los ojos siguiendo el juego a Terrece.

- Que quieres ahora?- preguntaba con fastidio..

- Bueno, pues como supongo que no has tenido noticias de tu "Bella Candy"...'- sonreia por la convinacion de nombres y por el cambio de exprecion en el rostro de Terry.

- Sabes algo de ella?- Preguntaba de prisa y sin dejar que Marcus terminara de hablar...

- Calma... calma... , bien, como te decia- continuaba de manera lenta y mirandose las unias de sus dedos con fingida arrogancia- pues no se si sea de tu interes, saber que los padres de Bella ,... perdon ...Candy... ya estan en Lakewood...llegaron hace un par de dias, y por lo que me entere fueron directo para alla, piensan hablar con Alberth...- miraba fijamente a su companiero de tablas esperando la reccion...

- Crees, que ellos...- Terry no terminaba la frase...

- Creo,... que vas a tener una dificil decicion... por otro lado, hay una parte de la historia que aun no sabes,...sin embargo lo mas conveniente para ti seria que Bella se quedara con los Andrey... pues ALberth es tu amigo y no habria problema para cortejarla... pero... si los Maquencie ganan seguro volveran a Francia y entonces si, adios Candy, aunque ellos son actores y ellos proviene de familias muy cercanas a la realeza,... lo mas seguro es que quieran para sus hijos alguien que sea de su nivel social,...un "Conde",...por ejemplo, ... sabes,... creo que dejare los escenarios... ya es tiempo que me reconcilie con mi familia y regrese a tomar el titulo que me corresponde ,...yo tambien soy el primogenito sabias?... creo que lo pensare... ademas la familia Maquencie tambien lo sabe...- Marcos sonreia con algo de diversion por las expresiones de Terry que lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo...

- No te atreveras...- Mencionaba el ojos de mar con advertencia...

-Quien lo sabe?,... el destino, el destino...- Marcus se daba media vuelta y se dirigia al interior del vagon donde alguien trataba de ocultarse rapidamente para no ser descubierta y que notaran habia escuchado toda la conversacion...

- Espera- Terry lo detenia por el hombro...- Mencionaste que habia una parte de la historia que yo no sabia... a que te referias...- esperaba la respuesta.

- Ah!, es verdad, por poco olvido decirtelo... es la tercera y ultima parte de la familia de Candy, ya sabes, si Dulcine y Caroline hacen efectivo su parentesco y reclaman a Candy como su hermana... pues ahi si la tienes perdida amigo... porque segun se, la condeza de Lampierre antes de morir firmo un contrato de matrimonio para la mayor de las mellizas... osea,... Candy,... y en este ella se ve obligada a cumplir con la palabra de su madre y casarse con el hijo de un Duque... como vez?, - Marcus sonreia con malicia y divercion- asi que lo mejor para ti, seria que ellas no intervengan en cual es el apellido que debe tomar Candy...ahhhh!, quien lo diria, crecio como una huerfana, llevando un apeido inventado por sus protectoras...:"White", y ahora se debe estar debatiendo entre tres importantes apeidos: "Andrey", Maquencie", y "Lampierre"... me pregunto si deveria agregar uno? o Dos?,... tu que piensas?- Marcus se alejaba dejando a Terry haciendo cuentas y bastante pensativo...

_- "No, no lograra ponerme ansioso, yo confio en ella y ella ya eligio ...si ella me lo dijo,: " Granchester", Granchester sera su apeido, si, solo ese,... debo hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible...Maldicion,... maldito marcus,... porque tenia que venir a decirme todo eso, pero... a que se referia con eso de aumentar dos apeidos?,"..."_Marcus, Marcus"- Terry se volvia para ir detras del actor que lo habia ayudado una vez y ahora parecia cobrarle con creses lo que habia hecho por el...'Salvarlo de actuar al lado de Susana'_,..._

**-Tiempo atras-**

- Al escenario, el telon esta ha punto de levantarse-

Robeth no queria dar tiempo para escuchar la negativa de Terry, el ya habia decidido que Susana tomara el lugar de Bella y asi seria, la rubia le habia comentado, que haria si Terry decidiera alejarse de los escenarios a causa de la ausencia de Bella?, y como si lo hubiera previsto habia ocurrido, ahora su actor estrella estaba a punto de dejar los escenarios, asi que no le quedaba mas que usar los viejos y sucios trucos de crear rumores dentro del publico, y que mejor que hacerlo actuar al lado de Susana, por eso habia llamado a la exactriz el dia que Terry salio en busca de Bella, sabia que algo no andaba bien con los sentimientos del actor, y despues de que este volviera con la noticia de que Bella era en realidad Candice Andrey y que dejaria los escenarios, habia sido el acabose para Roberth que ya veia perdido todo su esfuerzo, aquella gira habia comenzado como un lazo de amistad entre viejos amigos, pero ahora se habia convertido en su ruina a causa de la hija de estos, no, no lo permitiria, asi que habia hablado con Susana apenas esta llegara y ocultando su presencia, habia logrado que los demas actores se adaptaran a la exactriz y se preparan para ayudarla en cualquier momento sobre el escenario, y claro todo a espaldas de Terry pues no queria que sus planes se fueran por tierra, asi se crearian rumores de que Terrece y Susana habian vuelto y esto provocaria que Candice se alejara nuevamente de Terrece dejandole como consuelo solo su profecion...la actuacion. solo un pequenio esfuerzo, mantenerlos incomunicados, bueno eso no seria dificil, pero no contando con el destino, sus planes habian comenzado mal...

- Hey!, dime que aun estoy a tiempo...- Marcus entraba agitado y terminando de abrochar su traje de Romeo.

- Que?, creo que no, ya estamos apunto de comenzar y tu no estas del todo personificado, te faltan algunos detalles del traje, no te preocupes, Terrece actura esta noche...- Roberth se encaminaba para comenzar la escena .

Terrece desde el escenario se habia dado cuenta de todo, nunca penso que le alegraria ver a Marcus, debia hablar con el sobre su ausencia y los motivos de este para ir a chicago, pero no teniendo pruebas ni bases para sus sospechas, decidio primero salir de aquel dificil momento y en ese instante nadie mas que Marcus podria salvarlo de volver a los escenarios al lado de la Marlow, el sabia lo que podria provocarse de volver a actuar juntos, con la unica que acturia en ese papel seria con Karen... su amiga, mas no con Susana, no despues de haber actuado al lado de Candy. asi que, dandose prisa se bajo de inmediato del escenario y pidio al joven que levantaba el telon que le diera unos minutos, y antes de que Roberth pudiera decir nada, el ya se habia quitado el traje de Romeo y habia complemetado el atuendo de un sorprendido Marcus que no habia podido decir nada ante la rapidez con que actuo Terrece.

- Listo!... ahora a actuar... que ya has tenido suficientes vacaciones- Terrece finjia indiferencia y daba un empujon a Marcus para que subiera al escenario, de reojo vio la exprecion de Roberth, esto seguro acarrearia problemas, pero lo que fuera por mantenerse fiel dentro y fuera del esenario a una sola rubia...y por supuesto ... con ojos de esmeralda.

Aquello habia provocado una discucion entre los dos socios, pero Terry habia ganado, alegando que seria mejor que Marcus hiciera pareja con Susana y el lo haria con Karen, pues asi las cosas estarian mejor niveladas,...como actor, debia seguir las ordenes de Roberth, pero tenia sus ventajas el ser socio cuando esto convenia, habia logrado convencer a Roberth, pero aun no sabia que lo mantendrian alejado de Candy y asi, crear la duda por medio de los diarios, esto estaba atrayendo mas publico, pues ya se comenzaba a rumorar un secreto romance entre los excompanieros de escena... faltaba poco para que esto cubriera las primeras planas de los diarios nacionales...

**- fin tiempo atras-**

* * *

La espera habia terminado, Alberth entraba saludando educadamente a la pareja que esperaba por el, detras de el una conocida joven lo acompaniaba...

- Dulcine?- Dianey se sorprendia por aquel inesperado encuentro.

- Hola!, como han estado?- respondia la joven con una amable sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, yo soy Alberth Andrey, creo que ya teniamos el gusto de conocernos... bienvenidos a mi casa!- Al magnate sonreia a la par de sus palabras.

- Perdonen mi reaccion, pero es que no me esperaba encontrarte aqui Dulcine, y... un gusto volver a verlo senior Andrey... - Dianey respondia algo apenada.

- No hay de que preocuparse seniora Maquencie, entendemos su actitud,. Senior Maquencie... gustan sentarse- Alberth ofrecia mientras Dorothy entraba con un servicio de Te.

- Esta bien te para ustedes, o decean algo mas?- Preguntaba Dulcine.

- No Te esta bien.- respondia Franck mirando la aprovacion de su esposa.

- Se que decean ver a Candy y a Stear... perdon , para ustedes son Bella y Steven,... ellos no estan dentro de la casa en estos momentos pero ya se les ha mandado llamar,... solo que creo que primero deberiamos hablar nosotros...- El patriarca Andrey tomaba la iniciativa de la conversacion.

- Tiene razon... es mejor que nosotros pongamos primero en claro nuestros puntos de vista respecto a lo que creemos mejor para ellos... y que apeido es el que deben conservar- Franck, se ponia la defensiva como una fiera a la que le tratan de quitar sus cachorros, y no pasaba desapersivido para Alberth que busco la mirada de Dulcine, ella tambien lo habia notado.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor sera que expongamos nuestras historias, pues no podemos decidir lo mejor sin conocer el punto de partida de todo esto... - Dulcine exponia su opinion misma que fue aceptada por los demas.

Varias horas habian pasado desde que la conversacion comenzara, las lagrimas en los ojos de las damas habian aparecido varias veces ante el avanze de las diferentes historias, Alberth y Franck habian perdido la voz a causa de un nudo que se formaba en sus gargantas mismo que trataban de disimular y aclara rapidamente, las historias eran realmente tristez, sobre todo la de Stear, quien teniendo unos padres verdaderos, era como si para el y para su hermano nunca hubieran existido, y que hablar de la historia de las mellizas separadas por una apariencia fisica y la historia de un amor incomprendido, dos seres que sin saberlo habian buscado por la misma persona tratando de cumplir los deceos de una pareja que no pudo lograr su amor, la comprension por parte de la pareja Maquencie no se hiso esperar, pues era notable que su actitud habia cambiado y ahora se veian a los ojos, sin saber como continuar, seria muy dificil dejar ir a "sus hijos", pero mas difil seria separarlos de su verdadera familia, una familia que los habia buscado por anios, que habian sufrido centenares de noches pensando en que su ausencia tal vez seria eterna, no era facil ,... pero con el tiempo talvez lo superarian...

- MMM- una dama hacia su anuncio entrando sin llamar y aclarando su garganta para llamar la atencion de los entristecidos rostros que estaban reunidos.- Porque discutir sobre un apeido que el corazon no distingue?, ...- La sabiduria de la Tia Abuela se hacia notar...- En otros tiempos talvez yo seria la primera en discutir sobre el apeido que deverian conservar mis nietos... pero ahora, no, creo que para ellos no existe diferencia entre Andrey , Maquencie o Lampierre, los tres son portados por personas que hemos demostrado nuestro amor y nuestro carinio hacia ellos, y estoy segura que a ellos no les importara cual sea el escrito en un papel, ademas, que habria de malo en que conservaran los tres apeidos, Andrey ... el de sus padres, Maquencie, el de sus segundos Padres, y en el caso de mi sobrina Candy, Lampierre,... el de su primera Madre,... todos igual de importantes para ellos, asi que porque hacerlos elegir entre uno u otro, quiza se escuchara raro, quiza parecera extranio ante los demas, pero que mas da lo que piense la gente si lo que realmente importa es lo que nuestra familia siente?, y ahora, todos formamos parte de una gran familia que ha sido unida por dos jovenes que sin proponerselo nos han dado su carinio y nos han enseniado que en un corazon pueden caber muchisimas personas... por supuesto que siempre habra una persona principal y esas no se encuentran entre nosotros ni llevan nuestros apeidos, ahora,...- una sonrisa aparecia en el envejesido rostro de la matriarca Andrey, y con ello los demas se miraban y sonreian entre si, ella tenia razon, porque elegir?. ahora solo restaba que Candy y Stear conocieran nuevos y viejos apeidos.

* * *

-Candy,... has pensado que haremos ahora?,... necesitamos buscar a nuestros padres...- Stear se acercaba discretamente a la joven que se habia unido al grupo despues de perseguir a Anthony y encontrarse con ellos al lado del lago, ahora todos disfrutaban de un atardecer,... el ultimo del otonio.

- Lo se, y no he dejado de pensar en ellos, no me gustaria dejarlos, pero tampoco quiero dejar a los Andrey, ademas estan tambien Caroline y Dulcine... no se que hacer Stear...realmente no se que hacer...- La mirada de la joven expresaba su angustia...

- De que hablan?...- Caroline se acercaba y abrazaba a su hermana por la espalda, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos...

- De ...nada... nada interesante- la nerviosa voz de Candy la delataba...

- Hermanita... cuando entenderas que a mi no puedes enganiarme?, se que hay varias cosas que te angustian, entre ellas Terry, pero se que no es la unica ni la mas importante,... en estos momentos,... el volvera... pero eso ya lo sabes,... ahora, te voy ha hacer una pregunta y a ti tambien "Steven"- Remarcaba haciendoles ver que sabia cual era su preocupacion, - Cuantas personas caben en un corazon?...

- Que?- preguntaban al unisono atrayendo la atencion de los demas que al escucharlos se acercaron... para compartir la charla...

- Si, alguien me puede decir cuantas personas caben en un corazon?- Caroline extendia su pregunta a los demas que la miraban extraniados, solo Anthony entendia a donde hiba dirigido todo.

- Las que tu decees...- Respondia el rubio ojiazul con seguridad en su respuesta.

- Asi es!, -Caroline sonreia satisfecha y se abalanzaba sobre el rubio con alegria abrazandolo .

- Hey!, que aqui estoy presente... no te olvides...- Archie se hacia notar y los demas reian por su reclamo.

- No te preocupes mi amorcito!- Caroline se incorporaba y pellizcaba las mejillas de Archie, - aunque en mi corazon existen muchas peronas a las que quiero y aprecio sinceramente, mi amor es todo completo para ti- le daba un beso fugaz en los labios haciendo que el ojimiel se sonrojara y provocaba la risa de sus companieros.

Candy y Stear comprendieron lo que Caroline y Anthony les querian decir,... ellos amaban a su familia por igual, asi que, que importaba un apeido o cualquier situacion que se presentara?, ellos no cambiarian sus sentimientos, sus padres serian siempre sus padres, Verdaderos, adoptivos, cual era la diferencia, ellos siempre tendrian un lugar para cada uno dentro de su corazon... y preocuparse por con cuales vivirian, era absurdo, pues, pronto, muy pronto formarian su propia familia, asi que tendrian que dividir sus vacaciones y tiempos libres. con su gran y numerosa familia..."Corwel Andrey Maquencie ", y , " Andrey Lampierre Maquencie", sin embargo este ultimo cambiaria por completo...a uno solo... "Granchester", o no?. entre risas de alegria y juegos, los jovenes volvieron a la mancion, Anthony sabia que ya los esperaban, pero no le preocupaba pues la mirada de su "Tia " y su Primo revelaba que ya tenian una respuesta.

* * *

-Roberth, Porque esto ahora?-!- La voz de Terry resonaba en la oficina.- No puedes Hacerme esto,... no ahora..., tu sabes que el contrato ya estaba hecho y ademas sabes que el duenio del teatro y organizador de la obra a beneficencia es un a migo personal, porque lo has cancelado todo?.

- ya te lo dije, Los actores estan cansados ya de este viaje, hemos tenido exito, no lo voy a negar, pero el motivo de recorrer todo el pais era por Bella, para que su publico la conociera en el escenario, pero ahora que ya no esta, no hay mucho motivo para seguir con una gira tan larga, ademas deberias estar contento, asi terminara mas pronto y tu podras correr a los brazos de tu amada actriz-enfermera...!- Roberth no podia disimular su molestia,

- Esta bien, eso lo entiendo, pero porque tenias que cancelar presisamente Chicago!, porque no Newyorck, o cualquier otra ciudad, porque presisamente Chiacago?.-

- Porque ya estamos lejos de ahi y no tiene caso regresar,... sera mejor terminar en NewYorck, la mayoria de los actores vive ahi, y la compania Maquencie podra tomar su barco de regreso a Europa mas rapidamente... como ves es mucho mas conveniente.

- Antes pensabas diferente...- Terrece bajaba el tono de voz, se sentia derrotado por parte de su socio, y no entendia el porque Roberth actuaba de esa manera ultimamente, mas parecia que quisiera evitar algo, o que tenia algo en contra de el...o de ella?.

- Antes todo era diferente Terrece... comenzando por ti, eras dedicado, perfeccionista, te encargabas hasta del ultimo detalle para que todo saliera tal y como tu querias,... y ahora, ahora muy a penas si le prestas a tencion a tu participacion, pareciera que buscas la manera de alejarte bajo cualquier pretexto... incluso ya has decidido retirarte... tu tambien cambias de opinion drasticamente...- Roberth enfrentaba a su socio claramente. - y que decir de Bella, inicio entregada y luchando por su nombre, orgulloza de que su apeido apareciera en las marquecinas, y ahora que?, solo porque es una de las herederas mas importantes del pais ha decidido que ser actriz es vergonzoso?, no necesitas decirmelo, conosco muy bien a esas familias de "Abolengo"., los papeles se estan repitiendo,... nuevamente un Granchester esta destruyendo la compania de mis padre...

- De que estas hablando Roberth!, ...

- De que?, de que?,,!, de los apeidos, del deber, de lo que ha rodeado a tu familia siempre,... si tan solo Eleonor no hubiera salido aquella maniana... todo seria diferente...- Roberth se dejaba caer pesadamente en su sillon detras de su escritorio, y con sus manos cubria su rostro que comenzaba a dejar notar la amargura que habia enterrado en su corazon por tantos anios.

- Que tiene que ver mi Madre y el apeido de mi padre en todo esto?- Terry lo miraba desafiente y con mirada severa...

- Todo,... todo tiene que ver con ellos, con el hombre que no solo me robo a la mujer que mas he amado en toda mi vida, el mismo que arruino a mi padre al llevarse su actriz principal en medio de una gira prometiendole un matrimonio, y para que?, para despues abandonarla en el nombre del deber y la responsabilidad que tenia con su padre, la mantuvo como su amante en secreto, y se atrevio a dudar que el hijo que ella llevaba en sus entranias era de el, y que paso conmnigo?, pues el estupido de Roberth siguio al lado de Eleonor, a mi no me importo que mi padre se hubiera arruinado, que mi apeido se viera manchado por estar al lado de una mujer que esperaba el hijo de otro, las penas y las perdidas llevaron a mi padre a la tumba, y yo jure que haria que la compania Hathaway se recuperara y fuera la mejor y mas grande, se lo jure a mi padre y a mi mismo, pero sobre todo, por ella, porque esta seria la compania que le daria sus mas grandes logros, y asi fue, Eleonor volvio a los escenarios despues de que tu padre la abandonara y de que te hubiera dado la vida, se convirtio en la actriz mas reconocida a lo largo y ancho del pais y de Europa, pero nunca olvido el amor de Richard Granchester, que aparecio nuevamente solo para robarle a su hijo, y gracias a el, Eleonor se retiro definitivamente de los escenarios abandonandome por segunda vez...y sin importarle nada del pasdo tan doloroso que vivio, vuelve al lado de el, de el, de un Granchester.

Y Ahora, nuevamente un hombre con ese apeido esta a apunto de abandonarme para seguir a una mujer por amor, y la cual no puede ser Actriz porque su importante apeido no se lo permite, y que tambien abandono la compania a mitad de una gira sin importarle los problemas que esto acarrearia, por eso busque a alguien que si me respondera y que no me abandonara,..."Susana", que apesar de todo sigue siendo la mujer profecional que conoci desde el primer dia que llego a mi puerta pidiendo una oportunidad, y a la cual si le importa el teatro...

La historia revelada dejo a Terry sin palabras, jamas se hubiera imaginado que su padre tuviera tanto que ver con la historia de Roberth, ahora entendia la amargura y la actitud del que fuera su socio, que hacer?, se sentia mas confundido, sin palabras para seguir con aquella discucion, Terrece salio de la oficina si percatarse de que uno sojos azules lo observaban y que la duenia de los mismos habia escuchado todo, ella si sabia que hacer... asi que decidida salio de inmediato en busca de ayuda...

* * *

-Las risas de los jovenes entrando a la casa revelaban la amena tarde de la que habian disfrutado...al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo habia corrido y los habia dejado al limite de la cena,... sin prestar mucha atencion corrieron a las habitaciones antes de que la Tia abuela se diera cuenta de su 'irresponsabilidad". en menos de media hora estaban listos para la cena, bajaron esperando un reganio, pero contrario a esto se encontraron con una mesa vacia, pero decorada elegantemente,... el patriarca aparecio a sus espaldas...

- Todo bien?- les pregunto sorpresivamente hasiendolos saltar un poco asustados.

- Alberth!, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- Candy era la primera en renegar...

- Pero que hise?, solo les pregunte si todo estaba bien?...- Decia con cara de inocencia el apuesto magnate al lado de una bella Dulcine que ya se habia agregado discretamente al grupo y sonreia por la travezura del rubio mayor.

- si, pero lo hisiste sorpresivamente!, ... La tia No ha bajado?- Caroline asomaba su rostro hacia la salida del comedor como una ninia pequenia ocultandose por una travesura.

- No, ha retrasado la cena un poco porque tenemos invitados especiales... y no no es Terry...- Alberth sonreia por haber dejado a Candy con la pregunta en el aire y la mueca que esta hacia por la respuesta a su no expresada pregunta.

- Yo no pensaba preguntar eso- La pecosa se defendia fingiendose ofendida, y provocando la risa de los demas...

-Mhmh...-La sra. Elroy aparecia - Por favor, comportense, ya deberian estar en sus respectivos lugares, como ya les dijo William, hay invitados especiales asi que por favor... hagan uso de los buenos modales que tanto me he esforzado en enseniarles...- Caroline cubria su boca por no poder aguantar la risa como lo hacian los demas, por la divertida imitacion que ha espaldas de la tia Candy realizaba. - Candy... aun te falta mucho para imitarme correctamente- La tia hacia que Candy tragara pesado al ser descubierta- Cuando te corregiras... pequenia travieza...

- Lo siento tia,- la pecosa sacaba la lengua graciosamente provocando una vez mas la risa de los presentes...

- Perdon Tia, pero no deberiamos esperar en la estancia por nuestros invitados...- Archie cuestionaba a la anciana...

- No, porque presisamente ellos vienen conmigo...Seniores Maquencie... por favor sigan adelante...

Los rostros sorprendidos de Stear y Candy al ver nuevamente a sus padres era inimaginable, su expresion mostraba lo mucho que los habian extraniado, sin poder contenerse, Candy y Stear, se encaminaron con prisa para refugiarse en los brazos de esos dos seres que los habian acogido con el verdadero carinio de unos padres, sin preguntas, sin respuestas,... todo estaba en sus actos... el amor de una verdadera familia...Los demas miraron aquella escena... el sentimiento era verdadero, Caroline se sintio un tanto afectada y se abrazo al pecho de su hermana, Alberth le brindo refugio a Anthony y a Archie que no pudieron ocultar la falta que les habia hecho el amor de sus padres, Paty se abrazo a su Abuela que tambien sabia los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de su dulce nieta. y la Tia Abuela comovida por quello, solo se acerco a su sobrino y sus nietos, quiza no la mejor, pero ella habia sido lo mas cercano a una madre para ellos.

- Papa, Mama!- Candy y Stear sollosaban unidos a sus padres y estos les respondian con una sonrisa y alejandolos un poco para limpiarles con carinio las lagrimas derramadas...

- Vamos mi princesa, y mi principe... que es momento de alegria,... tenemos mucho que celebrar... - Dianey miraba con amor el rostro de "sus hijos".

- Como es que estan aqui?, cuando llegaron?...- emocionados Candy y Stear preguntaban rapidamente y confundiendo a "sus Padres".

- Que les parece si tomamos nuestros lugares y asi conversamos mejor...- La tia abuela invitaba a todos a formar parte de tan sentido reencuentro.

Todos afirmaban levemente con su cabeza y se distribuian a lo largo del enorme comedor, quedando Candy y Stear uno a cada lado de sus padres. poco a poco la conversacion se fue dando, entre preguntas y respuestas la cena fue compartida, hubo algunas anectdotas despues de las respectivas presentaciones, la mas triste fue cuando Dulcine relato el estado en que encontraron a Candy y a Stear, Pero el momento se supero gracias a Dianey, que compartio algunos momentos de los que la familia Andrey se habia perdido sobre la vida de sus compartidos hijos. todo fue muy ameno, pero el momento que nadie queria llego y este fue dirigido por el patriarca a la cabeza de la mesa, pero antes de comentar la decicion a la que ellos habian llegado, quizo saber la opinion de los jovenes...

- Candy, Stear, hemos compartido una cena muy agradable, tres familias que los aman estamos reunidos, pero creo que ustedes sabian de antemano que esto ocurriria algun dia, ... por esto, deceariamos saber su opinion o mejor dicho su decicion respecto a que elegiran para sus vidas?...- la pregunta no fue directa pero si clara.

Candy y Stear se pusieron de pie lentamente, tomadose de la mano se encaminaron hacia donde el patriarca , seguros , comenzaron a dar su respuesta...

- Para nosotros, no hay diferencia entre familias, aun no sabemos que nos depare el futuro, pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que deceamos compartir con todos nuestra vida, nuestro tiempo y nuestros suenios, asi que nuestros padres seguiran siendo nuestros padres - se referian a Dianey y a Franck- nuestros hermanos seguiran siendo nuestros hermanos y nuestra Abuela seguira siendo la misma tia Abuela que hemos tenido siempre, para nosotros no hay diferencia en los Apeidos, pues los queremos de igual manera a todos, y cada uno de ustedes guarda un espacio dentro de nuestros corazones, asi que no haremos eleccion alguna sobre con quien vivieremos o con que familia nos quedaremos... porque ahora todos somos una gran familia.- Candy miraba a Stear que asentia para indicar que estaba de acuerdo, los demas comprendieron y aseptaron su decicion, y por supuesto ALberth fue el primero en ponerse de pie para abrazarlos y mostrarles su apoyo.

Instantes despues, en la sala de estar, todos reunidos compartian su opinion y les comunicaban que ellos habian llegado a la misma conclusion, los jovenes estaban felices por la gran familia que tenian, sobre todo porque esta estaba completa ahora, pues tenian padres, hermanos, primos y abuela, y por supuesto, esas personas especiales que compartirian su vida en un futuro no muy lejano...

- Disculpe seniora Dianey, no le gustria tener mas hijos?- Archie haciendo gala de su coqueteria miraba a Dianey que le sonrio ante la pregunta e intuyendo hacia donde se dirigia el joven, los demas se quedaron ago serios por la inesperada cuestion.

- Pues, no lo habia pensado, pero creo que aun tenemos espacio para mas hijos, no es asi Franck?- la dulce mujer miraba a su esposo que con una sola mirada entendio a lo que ella se referia.

- Sabia que yo soy hermano de Stear?, y ademas soy muy guapo y educado- Archie seguia en un tono de juego y seriedad a la vez.

- MMM, creo que seria una buena adopcion, tu que opinas Dianey- Ahroa Franck le seguia el juego a el joven y miraba a su esposa divertida por la situacion...

- En ese caso yo tambien soy hermana de Candy, y soy mucho mas guapa y educada que tu?- Caroline se ponia de pie y se sentaba rapidamente al lado de Dianey y esta la abrazaba con carinio.

- Calro que tambien eres muy indicada para ser nuestra hija...- el juego seguia creciendo.

Pronto los Maquencie se vieron rodeados por los jovenes Andrey que entre risas y juegos discutian por ser ellos los siguientes hijos de la amable pareja que parecia divertirse con aquellos chicos tan especiales..

- Me parece que tendran que aumentar algunas habitaciones a su casa...- La tia Abuela se agregaba al juego sonriendo por la situacion...

- A mi me parece que les convendria mas comprar una nueva propiedad...- Albeth tambien se divertia con la situacion y Dulcine solo sonreia, e interiormente pensaban sobre ... cuanta falta les habia hecho el carinio de sus padres a aquellos jovenes que ahora veian los padres perfectos en aquella pareja tan cariniosa y desconocida...

- No hay problema, de hecho estabamos viendo la manera de adquirir algo similar a esta hermosa propiedad... con una familia Tan grande, si nos hara falta espacio - Franck ya les tomaba carinio a todos aquellos jovenes, y sonreia al ver la amabilidad y el sonriente rostro del abuela que solo asentia con la cabeza.

La noche llego para la gran familia y pronto las luces se apagaron, Candy y Stear, se despidieron de su padres, los cuales a peticion de Alberth y la Tia abuela, dejaron el hotel en el que se habian hospedado y tomaron la invitacin de alojarse en la mancion Andrey el tiempo que decidieran continuar en America... el silencio reino, solo una tenue luz quedo encendida entre las penumbras...Anthony se refugiaba en su soledad ... el habia conocido una madre tan dulce y bodandosa como Dianey,... y tambien un padre... pero donde estaba ahora?, no lo sabia, el nunca respondio a la carta que Alberth enviara avisando de "su regreso"...

Unos pasos Sigilosos se acercaron a sus espaldas, y antes de que la persona pudiera pronunciar palabra,..Anthony la llamo.

- Candy... aun despierta?- Preguntaba con su inigualable tono de voz.

- Como supiste que era yo?- Preguntaba la rubia sorprendida y el joven daba media vuelta pra verla a los ojos.

- Tu aroma es inconfundible... ademas quien si no tu se daria cuenta que no estoy en mi habitacion?..- el rubio sonreia con carinio.

- Yo solo queria decearte buenas noches...- trataba de ocultar su rostro ante la mirada profunda que Anthony le dirigia...

- Y saber si estoy bien... verdad?.- se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a sentarse en el sillon de la estancia que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

- Es que... te vi algo deprimido... y se que no has estado muy bien, desde... desde esa dia..., has estado llendo a verla verdad?.- La rubia bajaba la mirada y sentia como Anthony pasaba su brazo detras de sus hombros y la acercaba a el.

- Si, he hido a verla, y aun me siento mal... yo no deceaba ese final para ella...- confesaba el ojiazul apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Candy.

- Pero no fue tu culpa... ella... Nadie merece algo asi, pero solo Dios sabe porque las cosas sucedieron de esa manera...- La pecosa se abrazaba al torso de su querido Anthony tratando de que el sintiera que no estaba solo..

-Lo se pero hay cosas que no deceas ni a tu peor enemigo... yo padeci algo semejante, cuando ...- Detenia sus palabras.

- Anthony... quiero pedirte algo... tal vez sera muy dificil para ti, pero me gustria que me hablaras de tu... de tu pasado, nunca lo haces, y quiza te ayude desahogarte un poco.- La tierna mirada de Candy llena de carinio se fijo en las azules pupilas que tanto habia anirado volver a ver ya que hasta ese dia no habian podido tener un momento a solas para compartir.

- Candy, siempre pensando en los demas, estoy seguro que tu habras pasado momentos tan dificiles como lo mios, de solo recordar lo poco que Dulcine menciono durante la cena, puedo darme cuenta que tu tambien guardas muchos momentos dolorosos ...- con carinio el joven pasaba su mano por los rizados cabellos de la pecosa.

- Es verdad, todos hemos vivido momentos muy dificiles... pero parece que ahora todo ha pasado... la calma vuelva a nuestra familia...como cuando nos conocimos... te acuerdas...

- si, y supongo que al final encontraste a tu principe con el que me confundiste...

- Asi es, Alberth era el principe de la Colina, ... parece que el destino trataba de reunirme a mi familia de una manera u otra, .. sabes,... no me importa cuanto haya sufrido, ni todo lo que tuve que pasar... si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer y elegir mi vida, creo que elegiria la misma, sin cambiar absolutamente nada... por que gracias a los malos momentos, puedo darme cuenta de lo valiosa que ha sido la vida y valoro mas los bellos momentos que me ha regalado al lado de seres tan buenos como lo son todos ustedes... , por eso si al final tendre el mismo resultado, no me importaria pasar de nuevo por todo lo que he vivido.- La pecosa dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras se volvia a recostar en el pecho de Anthony.

- Tienes razon... creo que yo tambien haria lo mismo...- Abrazaba a la pecosa con carinio y depositaba un beso en la rubia cabellera.

* * *

- Hola Marcus,... listo para los ensayos?- Karen entraba al camerino de su companiero y amigo.

- Hey!, cuando aprenderas a llamar antes de entrar...- Marcus reprendia a la actriz y terminaba rapidamente de acomodar su pantalones.

- No veo porque, ademas no hay mucho que puediera ver...- decia la castania mientras se sentaba en un comodo sillon.

- Cuando cambiaras...- El resigando actor se ponia su camisa y se sentaba frente al espejo para terminar su arreglo.

- Oye... hace varios dias que quiero preguntarte... en que termino el rollo en el que stabas metido con el chico Andrey?...- La curiosidad de Karen no se podia ocultar.

- De verdad te interesa todo, o solo quieres saber si Anthony no se caso?- Marcus la miraba a travez del espejo con diversion en la mirada.

- Pues... va todo junto no... asi que cuentame siempre que paso con todo ese rollo...- La joven se ponia atenta a lo que Marcus comenzaba a relatarle.

- Pues nada,... los malos pagaron y los buenos siguen con sus vidas...

- Vamos Marcus, se que hay mas que eso... por cierto, Terrece ya lo sabe todo?, sabe que tu ya conocias a Candy desde antes?...

- No, y no, aun no sabe nada, y creo que la unica que pude o debe decirelo es Candy, asi que no se te vaya a ocurrir decirle nada... entendido- Marcus advertia la castania que solo hacia cara de indiferencia ..

- Esta bien, pero platicame los detalles... de todo...- Insistia.

- hay Karen, no me dejaras hasta que te lo diga verdad?- Marcos movia la cabeza negativamente resignado ante la curiosisdad insasiable de la castania que desaba saber todo sobre la familia que rodeaba al guapo rubio que habia visto en pocas ocaciones de lejos, y el cual, al parecer ya habia comenzado a robarle el suenio, pero fingia indiferencia ante lo que Marcus ya habia descubierto.- Pues nada que al final se descubrio todo, Anthony descubrio que habia sido ELiza en complicidad con Annie las que habian planeado asesinar a la tia Abuela y a Candy, es un asunto bastante revuelto...

- Bueno y a todo esto tu como conociste a Anthony?.

Lo reconoci, que es diferente...como ya te habia platicado en otra ocacion, cuando yo deje a mi famila para dedicarme a la actuacion y algunos anios despues cuando vine a america en busca de una oportunidad, conoci a una banda de "matones", el hambre y la necesidad me hicieron involucrarme con ellos, pero no en sus asuntos, sino que trabaje como su empleado de limpieza,... en una ocacion que limpiaba el despacho del "jefe", tire sin querer unos documentos ocultos en un estante, de ahi salio la foto de Anthony, pero cuando era mas joven, tendria unos 14 0 15 anios, el jefe se dio cuenta y con sorna se burlo y me dijo que ese habia sido uno de su primeros trabajos "Grandes", me conto como una chica y su familia habian decidido desaparecer al Heredero de una gran familia, y todo para que no terminara casado con una chica huerfana, sino que ellos querian que se casara con Eliza, que era la chica que habia planeado todo.

Lo secuestraron provocando un accidente en una cazeria familiar, pagaron a un medico para que lo diera por muerto y despues lo encerraron por anios en un hospital donde lo mantenian bajo una clase de medicamento o sabe Dios que, pero el chiste era que el joven no podia reaccionar, parecia un muerto en vida, segun lo relatado por el "jefe". sabias que Terry estaba elegido para el mismo destino?..

- Terry?, pero como?...- Karen se sorprendia ante la revelacion.

- Pues si, en el tiempo que yo trabaje para ellos, Terry se iniciaba en el teatro, yo probaba suerte para otra compania no tan conocida como la Hathaway, entonces supe que la misma joven que habia secuestrado a Anthony habia buscado nuevamente a estos tipos, y era para provocar un accidente dentro del Teatro y asi poder obtener a Terry, solo que esta vez no contaron con que Susana lo salvaria, y tambien fue la primera y ultima vez que yo intervine en uno de esos "trabajos", ellos sabian que yo conocia el teatro donde se presentaria la obra, asi que me pagaron para que fuera yo quien preparara todo, no sabes como me arrepiento...

- En ese tiempo ya estabas enamorado de Susana?...

- Si, yo era su fiel admirador aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabia, asi que cuando se comenzo a correr el rumor de que Terrece y ella eran pareja no dude en aceptar el trato que me propusieron para "desaparecerlo", pero jamas conte con que el danio seria para la persona que mas habia amado en mi vida, y esto fue lo que me llevo a entregarme, y despues a convertirme en un agente secreto, tuve que volver a mi tierra y ahi me encontre con la compania Maquencie, y con los anios en el actor que ahora soy, pero nunca deje de informar a la policia sobre algunos asuntos que se me encomendaban..., de ahi me entere del asunto de la joven que se encontraba desaparecida y que era buscada por su familia en secreto, la foto de Candy llego a mis manos, asi que cuando ella aparecio como la hija de los Maquencie supe de inmediato quien era, mi deber me obligaba a revelar su paradero, pero pronto supe que habia alguien mas buscandola y eso me obligo a permanecer callado, la banda a la que ayude, me localizo y me dio el reporte de que ahora habia que buscar y eliminar a una chica que se suponia estaba en europa, y por supuesto cuando me llego la foto... era Candy, tome la decicion de resguardar su seguridad y asi fue como me acerque a ella y me di cuenta que habia perdido la memoria, todo este tiempo he estado al pendiente de Bella sabiendo que su vida corria pleigro si se descubria su verdadera identidad.

- Ahora entiendo tu coraje contra Terry, ... el la estaba haciendo recordar no?, y al final fue el quien le devolvio la memoria poniendo en riesgo su vida.

- Si, pero lo que yo no me imagine fue que tuviera una melliza que se haria pasar por ella y de esta manera la mantendrian a Salvo, como ya sabes yo segui fingiendome parte del plan para eliminarla, y de esta forma obtener pruebas en contra, y cuando volvia Ver a Anthony y me di cuenta que estaba al fin libre, lo busque para contarle todo, el ya habia descubierto que Bella era su prima perdida y me informo que su tio tambien lo sabia, asi fue como me entere tambien de la existencia de Caroline, complementando sus pruebas con las mias, fue que llegamos al acuerdo de encerrar a todos los implicados en lo que el ya habia planeado seria su boda.

- eso fuemuy inteligente de su parte... mira que enganiar a Eliza con una boda mientras el se inmiscuia en su casa con el pretexto de los reparativos, fue asi como logro obtener las pruebas de su secuestro, verdad?.

-si, y tambien descubrio que los Ligan habian robado una gran cantidad de dinero a su Tio, pero creo que eso ya lo tenia Alberth resuelto, solo que deseaba esperar para encontrar mas puebas en contra de esa familia, y estas Anthony las encontro, ademas encontro una Carta que al parece rEliza habia escondido y en la que se les revelaba a la familia Andrey sobre el error cometido con la muerte de Stear, al parecer lo confudieron con otro soldado que no tenia familia alguna, cuando se dieron cuenta de la equivocacion,catalogaron a Stear solo como desaparecido y se lo notificaban a la familia. pero esta carta no llego a su destino y por eso la familia Andrey no busco a Stear, que era Steven Maquencie...

- De veras que esto esta para no creerse... que enferma mental podia hacer tanta maldad por ambision y rencor?.

- Eliza!, si hasta trato de eliminar a su propia Abuela, envenenandola poco apoco, ademas que la habian estado chantajeando sacandole dinero a cambio de ver a Anthony... y la tenian amenazada con matarlo si le revelaba algo a Alberth o a cualquier otra persona, pero de eso hace poco, ya que la seniora Elroy tambien permanecio muchos anios pensando que Anthony estaba muerto.

- Oye pero la tal Britter que tenia que ver en todo esto?.

- Esa chica fue otra victima, pero esta tomo una decicion equivocada, su despecho la hiso odiar a Candy y por lo tanto intento daniarla, pero como su proposito no tuvo mucho exito, se unio a Eliza para eliminarla definitivamente ayudandole con el dinero que se necesitaba para contratar al "Jefe", la verdad es que no se podia confiar en ninguno, pues mientras Eliza y Annie pagaban para matar a Candy , el hermano de la primera pagaba para eliminar al resto de la familia con exepcion de Candy... , como vez?...

- Pues si que eran unas fichitas esos tres...- Karen miraba sorpendida a Marcus que afirmava con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pero como fue que Anthony comenzo a sospechar de Eliza?...-Karen seguia interesada en la vida del rubio.

- esa es una historia un tanto personal... no se si estaria bien que te la contara.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi,... te lo he demostrado...

- si, lo se, pero esto es un tanto...intimo... me entiendes?.

- Por favor, quiero saberlo...- el rostro de Karen tomo seriedad...

- Esta bien... pero si algun dia tu amor platonico por Anthony se hace realidad, ... no se lo menciones... es algo que el decea olvidar... y si es su deceo el te lo contara... pero hasta entonces debes guardarlo como si fuera tu propio secreto...

- Te lo prometo...

- Bien, pues fue un dia que, una de las enfermeras se apiado de el, y fingiendo inyectarle la sustancia regular, la cambio e inyecto solo agua, esto evitaria el efecto de su mente en blanco, pero su cuerpo seguiria sin voluntad, antes de esto, en sus pocos segundos de rasocinio, Anthony le habia suplicado varias veces ayuda, esto ablando el corazon de esa enfermera que al final lo ayudo a escapar, ese dia, Anthony volvio a ver a Eliza a la cual no habia visto desde el dia en que sufrio el accidente, ella llego y pidio a la enfemera que saliera, entonces cerro la puerta con llave y comenzo a desnudarse mientras provocaba el cuerpo de Anthony... tienes una idea de lo que hacia, verdad?...- Marcus no deceaba continuar aquel relato tan penoso...Karen asintio- bueno pues fue asi como el reconocio a la persona que lo mantenia ahi, poco despues de ese dia y con la ayuda de la enfermera que habia estado suspendiendo discretamente los medicamentos, pudo escapar, pero no llego muy lejos y unas personas que lo encontraron en el camino tirado, lo llevaron nuevamente al hospital sin tener idea que el habia escapado, pero antes de internarlo el les pidio en su poca lucides, avisar a la familia Andrey,... y estas buanas personas lo hicieron,... cuando aun sin poder creerlo, Archie acudio a donde le habian indicaddo, se encontro con los Ligan, Eliza y Neil, que alegaron haber descubierto a Anthony por casualidad, pues segun ellos, eran "benefactores de aquel hospital, y por concidencia estaban ahi cuando Anthony fue ingresado". como puedes Darte cuenta la vida de Anthony y Candy ha sido toda una tragedia gracias a Eliza...

- Que mujer... me pregunto que fue lo que la transformo tan amargamente desde joven para que tramara con tanta perversidad?.

- Solo ella lo sabe, pero quiso marcar la vida de Candy hasta el final, arrojandose al basio frente a sus ojos...

- Si que debe ser dificil para ella...

El llamado a la puerta interrumpio la conversacion, una voz desde afuera les indicaba que ya los esperaban para el ensayo, y a la voz de ya, asi que los actores salieron del camerino para continuar con sus actividades.

Durante el primer ensayo la ausencia de una de las actrices principales fue notoria, pero nadie pregunto el motivo de su asusencia, las cosas no marchaban muy bien entre los "duenios" de la compania a causa de la presencia dela rubia, y el mal humor de los dos socios estaba acabando con la pacienicia del cuadro de actores, asi que era mejor no aumentar las discuciones haciendo notorio los favoritismos de Roberth hacia Susana.

* * *

El telefono rigniniaba rompiendo el pacifico ambiente que Alberth mantenia en su area de trabajo, la tranquilidad de la casa no se habia disfrutado desde que los chicos se habian reunido, pero esa maniana con el fin de dar un paseo con los Maquencie al rededor de la propiedad, casi todos habian salido, solo George y Alberth trabjaban arduamente tratando de recuperar los dias perdidos, y la Tia Abuela descansaba un poco en su habitacion, su vitalidad habia bajado despues de su "recaida". al parecer esa llamada aumentaria el trabajo para el rubio magnate, o al menos eso penso el al momento de tomar la bocina y responder al llamado.

- Buenos Dias!- respondia e l magnate sin dar mas datos.

- Buen dia, podria hablar con la seniorita Andrey?- una timida voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la linea.

- Con quien decea hablar especificamente?...- Alberth parecia reconocer el tono de voz de aquella persona.

- Tengo algo importante que comunicarle a la seniorita Candice Andrey, me podria comunicar con ella por favor?.- Susana insistia.

- La seniorita Candy no se encuentra, gusta dejar algun mensaje para ella?- Alberth terminaba de reconocer la voz de la joven que hablaba.

- Es algo personal, volvere a llamar mas tarde, ... podria decirme a que hora puedo encontrarla?...-

- Lo lamento, la seniorita salio fuera del pais y no volvera hasta dentro de un par de meses, si gusta yo le dare su mensaje a alguien de la familia para que le comunique.

- Esta fuera del pais?...- la sorpresa era clara en la voz de Susana.- no, n o dejare mensaje y por favor no diga a nadie que llame...- la llamada terminaba.

La mirada que George le daba a Alberth reprochaba la actitud del rubio, y a la vez cuestionaba el porque...

- Lo se, no debi mentir, pero desde que aparecio Susana Marlow en la vida de mi pequenia solo le ha traido sufrimiento, no deceo que Candy vuelva a caer en un enganio por personas como ella... es mejor asi. -Alberth terminaba la explicacion y volvia a prestar atencion en los documentos frente a sus ojos, George lo imitaba y se concentraban en sus asuntos olvidandose de la llamada.

La vida se habia normalizado para la mayoria, en Lakewood la felicidad era casi completa para sus habitanes, pero para ninguno pasaba desapercibido el hecho de los momentos de melancolia que pasaba la pecosa, el siencio entre ella y Terry estaba siendo dificl de superar, aun asi ella sonreia, y evitaba el tema con un simple"estoy bien", pero su corazon seguia sufriendo esa soledad que solo su amado actor podria terminar.

* * *

Despues de su fallida llamada, Susana no habia vuelto a intentar comunicarse con Candy, pero le angustiaba la manera en como Terry se consumia, ella ya habia tratado varias veces de persuadir a Roberth sobre su afan de mantener a Terry ocupado y evitar que se comunicara con Candy, le parecia algo injusto, pero el le Alegaba que aun habia una esperanza, la prensa ya habia comenzado su parte insinuando un romanse entre ella y Terry, pero no se habia dado la oportunidad de que Roberth les permitiera hablar con la prensa, y aclarar la verdad, las discuciones entre el y Terry habian aumentado y por lo mismo las cosas se dificultaban mas,... nadie parecia notar la trizteza en los brillante ojos del actor, paresia como si cada dia que pasaba una parte de el moria y otra se alegraba, ella ya habia conocido un Terry incompleto, un terry que era feliz por su profecion pero infeliz por no lograr su amor, ahora la moneda se volteaba, el podia estar seguro de que Candy, la mujer que completaba su vida lo esperaba, pero la otra mitad de el se estaba muriendo al alejarse de la profecion que el tanto disfrutaba y amaba. una ultima esperanza brillo en el corazon de Susana...Eleonor, tenia poco tiempo, en una semana mas estarian en NewYorck para finalizar la gira y con ella la despedida de lo escenarios de Terrece Granchester.

* * *

- Querida, deja ya de preocuparte, ... eso no le hace bien al bebe y lo sabes, ademas seria una locura viajar ahora, estas en las ultimas semanas de embarazo, eso seria muy peligroso, - Richard trataba de hacer entrar en razon a Eleonor que despues de recibir la llamada de Susana se habia quedado muy mortificada con lo que ella le informo, si era verdad todo lo que habia dicho ella tenia que hablar conCandy.

- Entiende Richard, la unica que puede persuadir a Terry de hacer esa locura es Candy, si es verdad todo lo que dijo Susana ... ella debe volver antes de que se de la noticia.

- Eleonor, tu misma has visto los diarios, crees que despues de todo lo que se ha dicho Candy quiera siquiera hablar con Terry, no has pensado que su distanciamiento se debe presisamente a ello?...

- Si, lo se, pero presisamente es por eso que debo hablar con ella, acalarle toda la situacion... ese Roberth... pero en cuanto lo vea me las pagara, como puede permitir que todo esto suceda... no, no estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora lo mas importante es hablar con Candy y para eso tengo queir a ese lugar que menciono Susana... no hay tiempo que perder... entiendes?

- Porque no simplemente respetas las deciciones de tu hijo, quiza ya esta cansado de la actuacion y decee realmente una vida tranquila... aun puede convertirse en mi sucesor, sabes que como quiera, tarde o temprano tendra que tomar el titulo, asi que me parece adecuado... creo que se lo comentare apenas llegue a New Yorck.

- Claro que no Richard, eso si que no, para tomar el titulo le queda mucho tiempo por delante, pero para disfrutar la profecion que tanto le ha costado no, seria injusto que ahora que esta en la cima desapareciera asi como asi, yo entiendo su amor por Candy, pero ahora ella comparte su profecion,... aun no se porque se alejo del escenario pero ... no , definitivamente necesito hablar con ella... quieras o no viajare...

- Ely... se que no te hare cambiar de opinion en cuanto hablar con Candy... pero has conciderado llamar por telefono?- REcuerdas... el que instalamos en el estudio, ... ese nuevo invento si que acorta distancias ...y tiempo...- el conde miraba a su ahora esposa y sonreia por la cara de Ely... no habia reparado en eso... asi que no habia minutos que perder...

* * *

- Queeeeeeee?- la voz de Candy resonaba en el estudio y sorprendia a un concetrado Alberth y a Dulcine que en ese momento le hacia compania- eso no puede ser,... no, no, claro que no!, los diarios?,... que rumores?... que no!,. pero por supuesto que yo confio en el!`,no... Roberth?, pero porque?... ahora entiendo!, si, no, no te preocupes, si gracias, no todo bien, ya lo se te comprendo... si, claro... no no hay problema salgo de inmediato para alla,... lo se, gracias Eleonor... si... esta bien, cuando nos veamos te aclaro los detalles... si esperame, estare ahi, no te preocupes, todo saldra bien... ese revelde... pero me va a conocer, le dare una leccion que no olvidara en toda su vida!. si yo tambien!, hata luego... bye!.- Candy terminaba su larga llamada, y su mirada revelaba a Alberth que no habia sido una buena idea permitirle contestar la llamada,...Dulcine adivino todo lo que pasaba en es momento y busco la mirada de cielo que segia fija en la siguiente reaccion de la pecosa.

- Pequenia... espera... se lo que estas pensando, pero primero dejame explicarte...- Alberth trataba de calmar los animos de la pecosa...conocia muy bien sus rabietas pero...

- Aceptare tu explicacion cuando vuelva, ahora solo quiero que me ayudes a concegir el primer boleto para NewYorck... no tengo tiempo que perder...- Candy salia del estudio con prisa, parecia que al tratarse de Terry las cosas cambiaban.

Alberth y Dulcine se miraron entre si, habian esperado una reaccion diferente para cuando Candy descubriera que habian estado ocultandole los diarios, para evitar que mirara los rumores de prensa sobre el romance entre Terry y Susana, pues estaban seguros que no eran ciertos.

* * *

Segundos despues Candy se encontraba en su habitacion preparando su equipaje y casi obligando a Caroline que hiciera lo mismo, el invierno habia comenzado asi que el equipaje aumentaba, Dianey seguia a su hija de un lado para otro tratando de explicarle y esta le prestaba la atencion que podia...

- Esta bien mama, de verdad que no estoy molesta...- decia la pecosa mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas desde su closet.

- Debes comprender que tu padre y yo lo hisimos por tu bien, ademas Roberth comprendio la situacion a la perfeccin y estuvo de acuerdo que lo primordial era tu salud...hija estas segura que vas a regresar?...- Preguntaba la angustiada mujer.

- Mama, claro que voy a estar bien, debieron decirme que Roberth estaba molesto y no mentirme diciendo que el estaba de acuerdo, ahora el que ha pagado todo es Terry, ... aunque se lo merece... ese tambien debio decirme lo que planeaba hacer... no se porque todos piensan que estoy enferma cuando no es asi... verdad Caroline?- miraba a su hermana que seguia doblando su ropa y la metia en la balija...

- Si, yo ya se lo habia dicho a Alberth y a Dulcine, incluso cuando le comunicaron a "Papa Franck" lo ocurrido, yo misma les dije que el peligro ya habia pasado y que debian consultar contigo antes de hablar con Roberth, pero ya vez ellos no lo consideraron asi...

- Bueno, eso no importa ya,... ahora lo importante es que debo estar en NewYorck lo antes posible... necesito hablar con Roberth... antes de que lleguen ahi,... Mama, no te preocupes de verdad, todo estara bien y ayudame a convencer a papa de que no habra problema, y que por favor trate de localizar a Roberth para que no anuncie el retiro de Terrece...- La pecosa se detenia unos momentos y miraba suplicante a su madre, quien dejaba escapar un suspiro y resignada sonreia para despues dirigirse a la salida y cumplir con la peticion de su hija.

- Caroline... has entendido lo que deceo hacer, verdad?...- la ahora castania Caroline asentia con una sonrisa travieza dibujada en los labios- bueno, prodrias ir a ver si Stear esta listo en lo que yo pido que bajen el equipaje...

- Ok, pero estas segurisima que no te arrepentiras?...- Caroline deceaba certificar la decicion de su hermana.

- Claro que estoy segura... ese Terry me las paga por hacer cosas a mis espaldas... mira que alejarse de algo que tanto le ha costado... eso jamas... y menos si ahora yo puedo estar a su lado... mejor nos damos prisa, quiero estar bien preparada para cuando llegue el momento...

Despues de las recomendaciones paternas y de los datos necesarios las mellizas al lado de un sacrificado Stear partian hacia la estacion para alcanzar el tren que estaba a punto de partir, George habia logrado unos minutos de retraso en el ultimo Tren a New Yorck, en un par de dias, la pecosa estaria cumpliendo su proposito, Alberth los habia acompaniado y les habia prometido que el y"toda la Familia" los alcansarian en unos dias, les daba las indicaciones para llegar a la mancion de Newyorck que ellos desconocian, y les pedia se comunicaran apenas llegaran, confiaba en ellos y sabia que podrian cuidarse bien. ya no eran mas los adolecentes que el solia cuidar a escondidas...

* * *

-Que rapido corre el tiempo, no lo crees Granchester?, en unas cuantas horas estaremos llegando a New Yorck, y maniana estaras en tu funcion de despedida...- Marcus se sentaba al lado de un mal humorado Terrece.

- No estoy para tus comentarios...Marcus. asi que dejame solo - Terry volvia el rostro hacia la ventanilla, habia sido demaciado tiempo sin Candy, y ahora que estaba apunto de terminar con su espera, no se sentia del todo satisfecho, pero su decicion valia la pena por una vida al lado de su pecosa... aun asi, un hueco se formaba en su pecho...

- Todo indica que no sospecha nada,- Marcus se sentaba al lado de Karen...y una sonriente Susana se les unia.

- Todo bien verdad?- preguntaba la rubia tomando asiento frente a la castania y al lado de Marcus...

- Huy!, parece que estorbo... mejor me voy con los solitarios...- Karen hacia un poco de mofa por la reciente gran "Amistad" entre Susana y Marcus.

- Karen!- Marcus la llamaba mientras Susana solo se sonrojaba.- no hagas caso Susi, ya sabes que siempre le gusta molestar...

- Si, lo se.- Susana bajaba la mirada timidamente y la fijaba con un poco de dolor en su protesis, quien podria fijarse en una persona asi?... no, no era bueno volver a ilucionarse. levantando el rostro, volvio a sonreir y a mirar de frente a Marcus.

* * *

Pronto el silbato del Tren anunciaba su llegada, era casi media noche, lo mejor era ir directo a su casa, el cansancio del viaje, pero habia algo que debia hacer urgente, lo mejor era ir donde su madre...y hablar con el duque de una buena vez. asi, Terry bajo de el Tren, habia poca gente, solo alguna que otra persona que esperaba por su parientes,... como deseaba que Candy estuviera ahi, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente: el dia en que espero por ella en ese mismo lugar, que lejano parecia aquel tiempo..., sonrio por el recuerdo. al levantar la vista se sorprendio mucho, una joven dama cruzo entre la gente dirigiendose a la salida de la estacion, su corazon se acelero, busco entre la gente tratando de localizarla pero Marcus se cruzo en su camino.

- Te pasa algo Granchester?, prarece que viste un fantasma...- Marcus agitaba su mano en frente del distraido actor.

- Esa joven...era, era...- Parpadeaba como tratando de aclarar su vision.

- Quien?...-Marcus miraba ambos lados buscando lo que Terry mencionaba.

- Candy?...- sonaba confundido.

- Me parece que el cansancio te esta haciendo ver visiones, yo no he visto ninguna mujer que se paresca a Bella...- sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, presisamente venia a preguntarte si querias tomar el mismo coche con Susana, Karen y conmigo?, - Marcus miraba discretamente a donde sus sonrientes companieras lo esperaban y miraban divertidas y con discrecion a una dama que se ocultaba con rapidez.

- No, gracias, tienes razon, me voy a mi casa... hasta luego...- el actor se fue pensativo y volteando de cuando en cuando, parecia confundido, realmente habia sido una ilucion provocada por el cansancio?, era lo mas probable, despues de todo que podria estar haciendo Candy ahi, a esas horas, y sola?, no, no era logico.

* * *

El coche de alquiler se estaciono frente a la casa de su madre, el bajo y espero a que le entregaran su equipaje, deceaba descansar pero antes tenia que hablar con su padre, al volverse para tomar su maleta, un coche paso con rapidez y en el unos ojos verdes lo miraron fugasmente, otra vez el cansancio?, se llevo una mano a su frente, habia sido demasiado tiempo sin noticias de su pecosa, ahora la miraba en todas partes, agitando su cabeza lentamente negaba, checo su temperatura nuevamente, estaba enfermo?, la voz del cochero lo saco de sus cabilaciones.

- Se encuentra bien senior?, quiere que llame a la puerta para que alguien lo ayude?...

- No gracias, estoy bien... solo ... un poco cansado...- respondio el actor y rapidamente tomo su equipaje, introdujo su mano en el bolso de su abrigo y saco la llave para abrir la puerta, talvez la charla con su padre podria esperar...una vez dentro, prefirio ir a su antigua habitacion y dormir, necesitaba ver a su pecosa, o por lo menos oir su voz, eso haria a primera hora, llamaria a Lakewood.

-La maniana llego, y al buscar a sus padres no los encontro, la casa estaba sola, solo una nota encontro en la cocina...

_"Hijo, si lees esta nota es porque seguramente aun no regresamos, Tu padre y yo decidimos tomar unas vacaciones antes de que ya no podamos viajar, le di vacaciones a las mucamas y a todo el personal, lo lamento... pero estoy segura que podras arreglartelas... regresaremos antes de nochebuena, ojala ya estes de vaciones y puedas encargarte de todo para las fiestas navidenias, tendremos invitados... Gracias, te quiere tu madre ...Eleonor. "...P.D.- tu padre tambien te quiere."._

- Pero que se piensa Eleonor, que soy un organizador de eventos, ademas me deja sin servicio y sin comida... Maldicion, y con lo que anioraba una buena comida casera...- arrugando el papel lo boto a la basura, lo mejor era intentar comunicarse con su pecosa, si eso seria lo mejor para que su dia fuera perfecto.

Despues de varios intentos al fin alguien tomaba el dichoso aparato, que no sabian que ese bendito aparato tenia que contestarse?...

- Casa de la familia Andrey- una amable mucama respondia la llamada.

- Con la seniorita Candy por favor...- solicitaba Terrece.

- Lo lamento, la seniorita no se encuentra, decea dejar algun mensaje?-

- A que hora puedo localizarla?- comenzaba a impacientarse.

- No sabria informarle, salio a primera hora con sus primos, y por lo regular vuelven muy tarde... disculpe quien le digo que la llamo?-

- Terry, Terry granchester,... por favor cuando vuelva digale que volvere a llamar, que procure estar en casa- La desilucion se escuhcaba en la voz del joven y la mucama como si lo estuviera viendo, se llevo una mano al pecho conmovida.

- Yo le avisare joven Granchester - La mujer miraba a Dorothy que le hacia senias de que colgara la bocina, pero la joven mucama espero hasta escuchar que la otra persona habia cortado ya la llamada.

La maniana habia sido larga y solitaria, havia vuelto a marcar varias veces pero la respuesta habia sido la misma "La seniorita aun no regresaba", el reloj marco la hora para acudir a lo que serian sus ultimos ensayos, un par de dias mas y pordria volver al lado de su amada pecosa, se coloco el abrigo y la bufanda, tomo sus guantes y las llaves de su auto, sin mucho animo salio de casa dirigiendose al teatro, unos minutos despues, ya se encontraba en el solitario lugar, parecia que se les habia olvidado el ensayo, unas risas se escucharon desde uno de los mas alejados camerinios... su curiosidad lo guio hasta el lugar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar ,la manilla de la puerta esta se abrio de improviso.

- Terry!- Karen borraba la sonrisa de su rostro para sorprenderse, no espera encontrarse con el ahi...

- Karen?,... pense que tu camerino era...- el joven tambien estaba sorprendido pero la castania lo interrumpia y comenzaba a explicarse tontamente..

- Ha, este... si, si, en realidad no es mi camerino, es solo que ...invite a un amigo y queriamos estar un rato "Solos"... entiendes?- se notaba un poco nerviosa.

- Ahhhh!, comprendo... no queria molestar, solo que no encontre a nadie escuche ruidos y decidi investigar... pero siendo tu... pues me retiro a mi camerino... ojala y los demas no tarden... odio esperar...- con una sonrisa de medio lado el actor le daba la espalda a su amiga y actriz que al verlo alejarse dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, ... al igual que Candy, Susana y Caroline,las personas detras de la puerta que la actriz cubria con su espalda.

Despues de diez minutos de espera su camerino se habia vuelto sofocante, por lo que Terry decidio salir a recorrer talvez por ultima vez el teatro que tantos triunfos le habia brindado... sin proponerselo, termino en uno de los palcos principales, seguramente si su pecosa estuviera ahi, ese seria el lugar que ocuparia... el mejor palco. cuantas veces no habia soniado con ese momento?, en que ella al terminar la funcion fuera la primera en ponerse de pie para aplaudir la representacion que el le hubiera dedicado,... no, eso no podria ser posible...no mas, algo llamo su atencion, una morena de pelo largo cruzo rapidamente sobre el escenario perdiendose tras las pesadas cortinas,...Bella?... bajo rapidamente en direccion a donde la dama habia cruzado... nada, al llegar comenzo a buscar sobre, detras y frente al escenario, no, ninguna senial de la joven, se cruzo con algunos companieros actores que ya se preparaban para comenzar el ensayo, ninguno vio nada, realmente extraniaba a Candy!, tanto que ya habia comenzado a imaginarla a su alredor... la voz de Roberth lo volvio a sus sentidos, era momento de iniciar el ensayo...

Las horas pasaron, por primera vez se vio bastante confundido, se equivoco constantemente y en momentos parecia aturdido,...

- que te pasa Granchester?, acaso piensas despedirte de tu publico con tu peor actuacion?-roberth parecia mas enfadado de lo normal...

- Lo lamento Robert, es que no me he sentido muy bien... creo que no descanse lo suficiente...- no sabia como explicarle lo que le estaba sucediendo,... seguro lo jusgarian loco.

- concentracion granchester!, concentracion...- Roberth le daba la espalda y volvia a su lugar escondiendo una sonriza de felicidad y satisfaccion, sus problemas se habian solucinado con solo una llamada recibida.

- Te encuentras bien Terry?, pareces un poco ausente?- Karen fingia preocupacion pero por dentro se estaba dando la divertida de su vida... esa Candy si que era ingeniosa.

- No lo se, desde ayer me han estado ocurriendo cosas extranias...- Karen lo miraba curiosa y esperando una explicacion mas clara por lo que el continuo- me ha parecido ver a Candy constantemente desde que baje del tren... pero cuando busco o pregunto nadie vio lo que yo, ademas anoche no pude dormir, me parecia escuchar su voz por todas partes llamandome, incluso termine dormido en la sala que fue el ultimo lugar en que la escuche, ... pero la casa estaba completamente sola, solo yo estaba en ella, ...Karen creo que... necesito verla...ya!.

- VamosTerry!, es solo que la extranias demasiado, es logico que ahora que ella esta contigo nuevamente no soportes estar separado de ella y estos dos mese sin verla ni comunicarse seguro han sido pesados para ti, ademas del ritmo de trabajo que has llevado... no es para menos que comienses a aniorarla de esa manera... pero piensalo, seran solo un par de noches mas y entonces si nadie te separa de ella...No?, asi que mejor te concentras y continuamos, sino, Roberth se amargara mas que un Limon cortado de tres dias.- sonriente la actriz se alejaba y retomaba su lugar, debian continuar.

* * *

Una hora y media mas tarde y todo listo, habia sido pesado pero ahora podia descansar un poco en lo que se preparaba el escenario y le retocaban el maquillaje, su vestuariio y en 45 minutos de vuelta al escenario ... ya faltaba menos solo un dia mas... en un pequenio momento y antes de que la funcion comenazara, Terrece corrio a la oficina, un intento mas... el telefono sono varias veces, nadie contestaba... los minutos corrian y pronto escucharia a Roberth gritando que era hora de subir al escenario... solo un intento mas...nada, nadie levantaba la bocina,...Maldicion!, no sabian para que se usaba ese bendito aparato!...

- Terrece!- Roberth lo buscaba y no parecia nada contento.

- Aqui estoy!, ya te escuche!- salia furiosos de la oficina y se dirigia con paso veloz al escenario.

* * *

El telon se levanto, el baile de mascaras en que Romeo conoce a Julieta estaba en escena... de pronto entre los actores, una belleza de ojos negros cabello largo del mismo color se cruzo bailando al otro extremo del escenario, Bella?, al girar y volver a ver hacia el lugar, nada, solo los mismos actores de la escena...concentracion, si, necesitaba concentracion, sino echaria a perder todo...una mirada al publico, eso siempre lo ayudaba,...oh no! mala idea... una joven con la misma apariencia que Bella sonreia entre las primeras filas, levanto la vista a los palcos, que ?, esto era de locos, una dama elegantemente vestida y que juraria era Bella, lo miraba coqueta desde el palco principal, estaba soniando?...

- Pss, Terry, - el murmullo de la voz de Karen lo volvia a su parlamento, ...concentracion.

Despues de unos minutos decidio volver a ver hacia los mismos sitios discretamente y sin perder su actuacion, nada, solo personas totalmente desconocidas... que le pasaba?... primer corte, Bendicion!, a descansar un poco a su camerino, con rapidez y sin detenerse se dirigio a su respectivo lugar de descanso, se tiro en el comodo sillon y cerro los ojos... realmente necesitaba verla!, el silencio le ayudaba a descansar por unos minutos... oh no, esa risa otra vez,... se tapo la cara con una almohada... no queria escuchar... otra vez silencio...

- Granchester a escena!- el descanso habia terminado.

Esa estaba siendo la representacion mas dificil, podia jurar que veia a Candy en tres lugares distintos a la vez, en el escenario, detras del escenario, entre los actores, entre el publico, en los palcos, entre las cortinas,... realmente se estaba volviendo loco?...por favor que ya terminara!. por fin , el final se aproximaba, :"Muerte de Romeo y Julieta", subio al escenario donde "julieta", ya lo esperaba recostada en su ultima morada, se acerco, que era aquello?, Bella?, si, su linda y hermosa Bella, fingiendo la muerte de aquel personaje que los habia unido como actores, entonces no habia sido una alucinacion?, los pensamientos del joven se mezclaban con su parlamento, asi que era ella?... con gusto le daria ese beso que sellaba el amor de los dos enamorados mas recordados del mundo de los libros de romance. pero antes ha despedirse del desafortunado primo "Teobaldo" : cambio de luces?, se enfocan solo en el y teoblado y en las penumbras queda la desafortunada julieta, solo un minuto y vuelve para terminar la escena con "Julieta", la luz lo sigue, que?, Karen?, pero como?...no importaba mas, esa era su ultima escena ...

* * *

El telon Cayo por ultima vez y las obaciones no cesaban, Los actores se felicitaban unos a otros por el buen trabajo, el publico estaba satisfecho, pero Terry, no espero, se dirigio a su camerino, deceaba cambiarse y poder ir a su casa a Descansar... paso cerca de la escalerilla que lo llevaba al tejado, "su refujio", se agarro a la baranda, cuantas memorias, seguro extraniaria aquel lugar, bueno una ultima mirada quiza lo animaria, despues iria a su camerino y se cambiaria... subio...la primera nevada estaba callendo suavemente, siempre el frio de la nieve lo acompaniaba en sus mas inolvidables momentos, cuantas veces en su soledad habia estado bajo una leve lluvia de nieve como aquella?, se giro para bajar y volver a su camerino, pero algo llamo su atencion,... la figura de una esbelta dama se podia distinguir entre los copos de nieve que caian, estaba parada cerca dela orilla mirando hacia la nada, rubia?,... se fue acercando lentamente...y su vision mejoro, una larga cascada de rizos dorados caian y se mecian suvamente en la espalda de quella joven, hacia frio, pero ella solo lucia un elegante traje de terciopelo con adornos llamativos...el traje de Julieta?,... no aquello era una ilucion seguramente... se detuvo y estaba a pundo de volverse sobre sus pasos cuando una suave voz lo dejo paralizado...

- No cabe Duda, eres el mejor...- La joven seguia dandole la espalda.

- Candy?- el corazon comenzaba a agitarse con fuerza y sus pasos a debilitarse.

- no logre confundirte en tu papel de Romeo!- la joven se giraba y la travieza e inovidable sonrisa de la pecosa quedo al fin frente a sus ojos.

- Tu?, pero,... como?...porque?.- Terry estaba demasiado sorprendido, deceaba correr a abrazarla y tenerla al fin entre sus brazos, pero a la vez su cuerpo emocionado no respondia, asi que no habia sido una alucinacion?...

- Te lo merecias!... pero a la vez tambien deceaba comprobarte a ti mismo, que cuando estas sobre el escenario no hay quien pueda hacerte perder tu papel- respondia segura y sin dejar de sonreir- fue divertido!, sobre todo tu exprecion cuando cayo el telon!, lastima, no volveremos a compartir escenario- La joven comenzaba a caminar hacia donde Terry aun estaba casi petrificado por lo que escuchaba...

- De que hablas?...- la miraba fijamente mientras ella se detenia a su lado y miraba hacia el frente sin volverse a verlo.

- Acabo de firmar un contrato con Roberth para varios anios... iniciando la primavera tendremos una nueva puesta en escena, "Un Amor Verdadero", te es conocida?, es la nueva obra de Susana, parece que ya termino de detallarla y yo acepte ser la pareja de Marcus en los roles principales... te mandare boletos para que asistas al estreno!... - fingiendo frialdad, la joven continuaba su camino.

- Espera!, que has dicho?.- Terry la tomaba del brazo.

- Mis padres acaban de cerrar una fusion de empresas como fue su suenio desde jovenes,Marcus y yo , al lado de Susana y Karen, y del cuadro de actores que ahora esta unido, seguiremos adelante con este mundo de fantasia, es una lastima que tu hayas decidido salir de el.

- Pero Candy yo... yo lo hice...

- Gracias,...pero yo jamas te pediria un sacrificio como ese Terry, - La joven interrumpia las palabras del actor.- aunque mi vida estuviera terminando no aceptaria jamas que te alejaras de lo que tanto amas y que tanto esfuerzo te ha costado lograr, menos ahora que comparto tu amor por el teatro y que he llegado a comprender tu pasion sobre el escenario, es maravilloso, no sabes como extranie en este poco tiempo la vida que se lleva en las tablas, los cambios de vestuario, la emocion al subir el telon, asi como la satisfaccion que te dan los apalusos de la gente por un trabjo bien realizado... sabes?, no soy una delicada rosa como las que Anthony mantiene en una casa de cristal, no quiero, ni meresco que me encierren en una aburrida vida dentro de una gran mancion, jamas lo aceptaria. ser enfermera fue mi primer pasion, ame ayudar a los enfermos, pero tambien me dio momentos triztes cuando alguno de mis pacientes no lograba su recuperacion,... ahora, la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer esta profecion, y ha llegado a penetrar tanto en mi, que no creo poder alejarme de ella como lo hise de la enfermeria, me gusta este mundo de los escenarios, llorar, reir, odiar, ...amar... estar dentro de este suenio, disfrutar cada personaje al que le doy vida,... esto, no lo dejaria jamas,... Terry, de verdad deceas dejar morir este suenio?.

- Candy...yo...- Terry sabia que no deceaba dejarlo, y su mirada le dio la respuesta a la pecosa que solo sonrio y se acerco a el.

- Vivamos este suenio juntos Terry,...no mas sacrificios...no mas trizteza...no mas soledad.- las brillantes esmeraldas de la pecosa revelaban la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Terry sentia que su corazon se completaba, su suenio y su amor por fin se unian en uno solo, suavemente fue acercando a "su pecosa hacia el, con una mano rodeo su cintura y con la otra se apoderaba de su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y acomodarlo justo en la pocicion que necesitaba para unir sus labios a los de ella, al rose de sus bocas, la corriente electrica que los recorrio de pies a cabeza, les confirmo que eran el uno para el otro, sus labios comenzaron a moverse con anioranza, con anhelo, con amor, la fria nieve caia pero ellos no sentian otra cosa que no fuera la calidez de sus cuerpos amoldados perfectamente uno al otro, sus bocas fundiendose en una caricia que se llenaba de pasion y deceo, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del otro y se aferraban con fuerza, ni siquera el viento era capaz de pasar entre ellos, y dandose por vencida, la nieve dejo de caer, poco a poco la caricia fue interrumpiendose, mas a falta del elemento vital que por voluntad, se miraron fijamente, y una sonrisa aparecio en ambos rostros, no necesitaban mas palabras, el amor en sus pupilas respondia toda pregunta, estarian juntos hasta el fin de sus dias...

* * *

-La mancion Andrey en NewYorck, estaba llena de jubilo y alegria, la noche buena habia llegado y la gran familia que se habia formado dentro de aquellas paredes, festejaba la navidad, entre risas y regalos todos compartian con entusiasmo esa fecha tan especial, habian pasado unas semanas desde la ultima funcion teatral y ahora de vacaiones Terry y Candy se encontraban con sus seres queridos.

- Es hermosa!- decia emocionada la pecosa mientras tomaba la pequenia bebe que Terry llevaba en brazos, - quien hiba a decir que a estas alturas tendrias una hermanita, ...realmente lyly ha sido una gran bendicion,... no crees?- Terry no respondia, solo la miraba enternecido por aquella imagen de su pecosa sosteniendo a la pequenia bebe, cuanto mas tendria que esperar para verla asi nuevamente pero con un hijo nacido de su amor?.

- Si, es una gran bendicion, solo espero que sea menos travieza que Terry...- Eleonor se acercaba a la pareja y tomaba a la bebe, - Es hora de su comida...- explicaba antes de alejarse del par de enamorados que se abrazaban al volver ha estar solos.

- Somos una gran familia,...- la pecosa sonreia mirando hacia el centro de la estancia donde todos compartian alegremente.

- Si, de eso no cabe duda...- Terry la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en la rubia melena.

- Pero...- el tono de voz en la pecosa cambiaba y se tornaba un tanto triste.

- Que pasa?- Terry buscaba su mirada que se habia ocultado al girarse y esconder su rostro en elpecho del actor.

- Solo faltan ellos...- no era dificil adivinar que se referia a los Ligan..

- Pecosa... no es moento para estar tristez, ademas ellos jamas disfrutaron de la navidad... ni de nuestra compania,...mejor dime, enviaste todo lo que compramos para los ninios del hogar?- Terry cambiaba el tema tratando de animarla y que olvidara.

- Si, seguramente han de estar felices abriendo todos los regalos, ... le prometi a la seniorita Pony que pasariamos el dia de Reyes con ellos, Alberth y mis papas han estado de acuerdo, y se que tu no te negaras... o si?.- el brillo habia vuelto al par de esmeraldas que Terry tanto amaba.

-MMMMmmm- se ponia pensativo..

- Terry...- era tono de advertencia por parte de la pecosa.

-Por supuesto mi pecosa... a donde tu quieras ire, siempre que sea a tu lado...- La besaba con ternura en una caricia corta... y despues los dos salian al balcon y abrazados se recargaban de espaldas en la barandilla para seguir observando a las paejas que charlaban dentro de la habitacion.

- Viendolo bien...creo que es un mal de familia...- Candy mencionaba de improviso.

- A que te refieres?- Terry se confundia.

- A nuestros gustos... - Terry guardaba silencio esperando la explicacion- ... si, mira...Alberth se ha enamorado de Dulcine... que es no solo fisicamente contraria a el sino que tambien lo es en la mayoria de los aspectos, solo tienen algunas cosas en comun, Anthony... quedo prendado de Karen desde el dia que se la presentamos, y tambien son casi polos opuestos, y... que decir de mi, una "dulce inocente, simpatica y tranquila ninia", enamorada de un revelde y arrogante actor...- Terry dejaba escapar una risa incredula y la pecosa reia tambien por propia descripcion- creo que los unicos que hacen mas concordancia son Stear y Paty, Caroline y Archie...no creees?

- La verdad, yo creo que los unicos de gustos parecidos son Stear y Paty, porque dudo mcuho que Archie haga juego con la travieza y loca de tu hermana... mira que apoyarte a ti y Susana en esa travesura de confundirme mientra actuaba...no creo que sea el estilo del estirado de tu primo, mas bien, lo que me parece es que los Andrey tiene un buen gusto por los guapos y distinguidos castanios... no se puede negar que somos irressistibles...- la miraba con arrogancia fingida..

- Tienes razon ... son irresistibles... - poniendose de puntillas y entredando sus manos en las sedosas ebras castanias del actor, la pecosa busco los apetitosos labios de su inigualable prometido...

* * *

-La habitacion de la seniora Corwell por favor- Archi agitado pedia informacion en la recepcion del hospital...

- Al fin llegas!- Stear salia a su encuentro... - Terry, no viene contigo?...

- Que?- no me digas que...- Caminaban rapidamente por un pasillo cuando alcanzaron a escuchar una voz conocida y se volvieron para ver si se trataba de quien ellos pensaban.

- La seniora GRanchester? - el apuro era notorio en la voz del agitado actor que casi cae al suelo en su rapida carrera hacia el mostrador de la recepcion.

- Un momento...- la recepcionista buscaba en sus apuntes.

- Por aqui Terry!- Gritaba Stear a unos cuantos metros...

- Gracias ya no es necesario!. - Terry agitaba su mano haciendo senias a la recepcionista a medida que se alejaba en direccion de los hermanos Corwell.

- Te tardaste!- era el reclamo del Corwell mayor...

- No me lo esperaba... aun faltaba tiempo... sali a media funcion, Marcus tuvo que suplirme a reganiadientes, "Preferia venir en mi lugar"...idiota.- Terry no dejaba su caracter.

- Bueno, bueno, apurence, luego platican comadritas...- Archie los apuraba con urgencia y a unos metros de distancia...

* * *

En la sala de espera del area de Maternidad Paty , la tia Abuela y Eleonor, esperaban noticias... Dulcine y Alberth estaban ausentes... en esa area, porque ellos cruzaban los pasillos de cuando en cuando para ver a las Mellizas que se les habia ocurrido dar a luz al mismo momento, y ellos trataba de apoyar a ambas cambiando de habitacion cada cierto tiempo. segundos que Alberth aprovechaba para acariciar el apenas notorio vientre de su esposa...

- Lo lamento mi vida... debes estar cansada y en tu estado... debe ser mas difil ...- El rubio abrazaba a su esposa a mitad del pasillo y sobaba el pequeni bulto que apenas si se notaba bajo el estomago de la mujer.

- No te preocupes amor, ya estoy acostumbrada a este ritmo de trabajo...no es la primera vez que llegan un par de mujeres para dar a luz... pero aun no comprendo ... a Candy le faltaban un par de semanas... sera verda eso del lazo que une a los mellizos?- Lo miraba curiosa y el rubio solo levantaba los hombros.

El grito doble en las habitaciones cercanas interrumpio su momento, debian continuar cuidando de sus "hermanitas". un beso rapido y a la habitacion que les tocaba.

- Terry y Archie los voy a matar cuando los vea...- Fueron las rapidas palabras del magnate antes de entrar a la habitacion, Dulcien solo sonreia por la angustia de su esposo, si asi era con sus hermanas... como seria cuando a ellos les llegara el momento?.

* * *

Caroline estaba un poco mas avanzada, Dulcine terminaba de revisarla y de cersiorarse que todo estuviera bien, la puerta se abrio apresuradamente y Archie aparecia con el rostro angustiado al ver a su mujer en aquella situacion. corrio a su lado y ella ya lo esperaba extendiendo su mano...

- Princesa perdoname... no debi ir a trabajar hoy- su mirada de disculpa enternecia a las mujeres.

- no te preocupes amor... todo esta bien... esto es normal... ademas necesitabamos cerrar ese negocio antes de que el bebe naciera, porque hora si ... tienes que tomar vacaciones... entendido!...- una contraccion mas y la mano de Archie quedo apricionada entre la de Caroline que la apretaba fuertemente y dejaba escapar un grito de dolor...

- AHHHH!, entendido, entendido,... pero no me arranques la manoooooo!- Archie compartia un poco de lo que su esposa pasaba en ese momento.

* * *

En la habitacin de enfrente, Terry decia una plegria antes de entrar... conociendo a su pecosa... ya sabia lo que le esperaba...

- Mi vida como vamos?...- Preguntaba el castanio y se asomaba con precaucion...

- Por que tardaste tanto...- en voz baja Alberth reclamaba a su "cuniado". y le hacia notar que Candy estaba durmiendo, al parecer le habian dado un cedante.

- Estaba a media funcion- Explicaba en el mismo tono de voz y se acercaba al cansado rostro de su esposa.- porque duerme?.

- Estaba demasiado agitada... no deceaba el tranquilizante pero dijeron que seria lo mejor para que pudiera reajarse un poco y ayudar a la dilatacion...- El rubio miraba con cara depocos amigos al actor...- Mira lo que le has hecho a mi pequenia! y todavia te das el lujo de tardarte... dijiste que no la harias sufrir...

-...?- Terry se quedaba sin palabras ante los reclamos de Alberth, que no habia sido el mas feliz... aparte de el claro... cuando Candy les dio la noticia de su embarazo?... entonces, a que venia aquel reclamo?. quien lo entendia, pero ya lo veria cuando fuera Dulcine la que estuviera dando a luz... haber entonces quien era el culpable del sufrimiento de ella.

* * *

Dulcine entraba a la habitacion de Candy... y los caballeros se acercaban...

- Que paso con Caroline esta bien?, debo ir con ella?.-Alberth seguia preocupado.

- No te preocupes, esta mas tranquila, Archie ya esta con ella...

- Otro que me tiene que escuchar...- el rubio seguia molesto. y su esposa solo sonreia, era claro que estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Tardara mucho en despertar?- Terrece preguntaba a su Cuniada.

- no, fue algo leve lo que le aplicamos, no podemos sedarla completamente, es solo que esta cansada, por eso ha continuado durmiendo, pero en cuanto vuelva a sentir las contracciones despertara, ten lo por seguro, ahora debo checarla, me permiten...- Corria la cortina dejando a los caballeros fuera de esta.- Parece que ha avanzado bastante, estos minutos de descanzo le han servido, - Dulcine volvia correr la cortina y una perezosa pecosa abria los ojos.

- Terry!, ya llegaste...- lo miraba con alegria y extendia sus manos...

- Si mi pecosa... ya estoy contigo- la besaba tiernamente en la frente y ella posaba sus manos en el pecho de su marido.

- Terry...TErry!, TERRY!- la fuerza con que Candy se aferro a la camisa de su esposo, lo dejo casi sin aliento pues entre la tela jalo tambien algo de la piel enterrando sus unias de una manera muy diferente a la que Terry disfrutaba... en momentos muy distintos...

- ok, ok,ok,... ya entendi que te duele... pecosa...- el actor se sobaba el pecho cuando al fin fue liberado, y una sonrisa retorcida parecio en el rostro del rubio magnate a sus espaldas, Dulcine solo suspiro resignada...'"hombres"...

Unos segundos mas y la preocupada voz de Terry se escucho...parandose rapido del lugar al lado de su esposa donde se intentaba recostar para poder apapacharla...

- Dulcine... que es esto?...- su ropa estaba mojada y al parecer Candy tambien...

- La fuente se rompio... rapido, Alberth llama a las enfermeras...

Pero antes de que el apurado rubio pudiera tocar la perilla esta se giro y dio paso al asustado rostro de Archie...

-Dulcine... Caroline... la fuente... ya. la fuente ya se rompio...- terminaba de completar la frase.

- Estas melllizas no me piensan dar un respiro?... Alberth por favor ve con ella y ayudala a relajarse un poco...Archie llama a las enfermeras y que den aviso al medico de guardia, ... de prisa... Candy, Terry?,... listos, el verdadero trabajo empieza!- el profecionalismo transformaba a la "dulce " Dulcine.

* * *

Casi media hora habia pasado desde que vieran pasar a Archie con el medico y las enfermeras... ahora Anthony y Karen se unian a las damas que esperaban por las buenas nuevas...

- Como tardan...-Karen lucia deseperada y golpeaba suevemente el suelo con su pie derecho- ni que fuera tan dificil...-

- Carinio... que tu parto haya sido rapido no quiere decir que todos sean iguales...- Anthony se abrazaba a su desesperada mujer...

- Es verdad... yo tambien tarde un poco ciuando nacio Lily y mira que no era la primera... dicen que algunas primerizas tardan mucho, y yo creo que ellas estan tardando porque aparte de que es el primero, seguro es muy grande, el vientre de Candy estaba mcuho mas grande que lo que yo recuerdo fueron los mios...- Eleonor los hacia notar algo en lo que no habian pensado mucho, era verdad que Candy tenia un vientre grande pero... quiza era mas debido a lo glotona que era... pero y el de Caroline?...

Al tiempo que los Maquencie aparecian apurados, Terry salia sonriente del quirofano con un bebe en sus brazos...ninio, la sabanita azul lo revelaba...

- Mama!, - llamaba orgulloso a Eleonor- el pequenio Terrece II ha nacido...

- Hijo, mi primer nieto!...- Eleonor se emocionaba...

- En hora buena primo...Varon he?- Stear y Anthony le palmeaban los hombros...

- Esta hermoso!, fue la expresion de Karen y Patty al unisono.- se parece a Candy!.

- Un decendiente mas... - La tia Abuela limpiaba dicretamente una lagrima y Terry le acercaba a su nuevo Bisnieto..

-Familia! una nueva princesa ha llegado! Archie se acercaba cargando a su primogenita y mostrandola orgullos,o y claro, tambien la acercaba a la tia Abuela que ya sostenia al pequenio Terrece, con sus dos bisnietos en brazos la tia se sentia mas que dichosa... la vida le habia regalado el suficiente tiempo para conocer a los ultimos de la nueva generacion de Andreys, solo le faltaba el principal, el siguiente patriarca...

- Terry, Archie, vuelvan...- Alberth aparecia agitado..

- Que pasa?- los dos repondian al mismo tiempo que la preocupacion se dibujaba en sus rostros.

- Parece que aun viene otro de cada parte...-

- ...!- los dichosos padres se miraron uno a otro y los demas miembros de la familia mostraban su asombro en los rostros...

- Mellizos?- fue la pregunta general...

* * *

En un par de dias las felices parejas disfrutaban de la reunion familiar organizada en honor de los recien nacidos, la Mancion Andrey estaba llena con sus nuevos y viejos miembros... Stear y Patty, con sus hermosas ninias que se llevaban un anio de diferencia y en espera del que deceaban fuera el varon, Anthony y Karen tenian un hermoso hijo de ojos azules y pelo claro, no tan rubio y no tan obscuro, la mezcla perfecta. Caroline y Archie, mostraban orgullosos a sus Mellizos, ninia la primogenita, y por unos minutos de difernecia el varon... Candy y Terry de igual manera, tenian a sus mellizos en brazos, ella al pequenio Terrece II primogenito, y con la misma diferencia de minutos que el varon de los Corwell la pequenia Pauna Elyaney reposaba en los cariniosos brazos de su padre. Los abuelos Richard y Eleonor acompaniados de la pequenia Lyly Granchester Baker, y los los Padres Maquencie miraban orgullosos la relacion que nacia entre sus hijos, Stear y Candy con la pequenia Marie, y el gallardo Roberth, dos pequenios que ahora tenian un anio de edad y que habian adoptado del hogar de Pony en una de las visitas que realizaron para convivir con las mujeres que habian cuidado de la pecosa en su infancia.

-Mira mama, dicen que se parece a mi, - Archie acercaba su hijo a Dianey.

- Creo que tienen razon es igual de apuesto que tu carinio..- la mujer acercaba al ojimiel y le besaba la frente con ternura...mientra el sonreia.

- A, pero eso si, sera un gran director de teatro como su abuelo...- Franck se acercaba a su esposa y miraba el retonio de su otro hijo...- tendra que ayudarle a Roberth a cuidar del patrimonio de las princesas...- como costumbre revolvia cariniosamente el pelo del elegante Archie que aceptaba esa muestra de afecto con gran placer.

- Si, porque el pequenio Stear sera todo un cientifico...claro todavia no nace pero ya sera pronto...- Stear abrazaba el vientre de su amada Patty.

- Pues entre actrices, actores, directores, cientificos , quien ayudara a nuestro futuro patriarca?...La Tia Abuela entraba a la estancia para reunirse con su gran familia...

- Yo, belita!... el pequenio karthon, con sus brillantes ojitos azules extendia sus brasitos para que la Abuela Elroy lo levantara y lo sentara en su regazo, con sus tres anitos habia sido el primer bisnieto y el que mas apegado estaba a ella, digno hijo de su padre Anthony.

- Claro que si carinio, -Karen se acercaba a la abuela y a su hijo, tu ayudaras al pequenio William como papa ayuda al tio Alberth.

- Gracias querida!...- la Tia Abuela tomaba la mano de la mujer que hacia tan dichoso a su nieto, desde que se habia retirado de la actuacion para casarse con Anthony, Karen se habia acercado mucho a la anciana, vivia la vida de familia que siempre habia deceado, al cotrario de Candy, Caroline, Dulcine y Patty, que habian seguido sus profeciones, Candy en la Actuacin bajo el nombre de "Bella Maquenice", y Dulcine, Caroline y Patty, dirigiendo uno mas de los hospitales Lampierre, que servian a todos aquellos que no tenian las posibilidades de pagar en otros hospitales, por un servicio de buena calidad.

- Senior Archie, - Dorothy llamaba con discrecion al ojimiel y este extraniado se acercaba dejando su bebe en brazos de la abuela Dianey..- Acaba de llegar esto a nombre de usted...- Le entregaba un sobre, al ver la expresion de su primo, Candy se puso de pie y se acerco con pasos lentos,.

- Que pasa Archie?- pregunto la pecosa y Stear ya se acercaba a ellos.

- Nada, lo de costumbre, un cheque con una gran cantidad de ceros como "presente", para sus nietos- la indiferencia en la voz de Archie revelo de quien provenia el "Regalo", Stear suspiraba resignado, lo mismo le habia sucedido a el, solo un frio papel que valia mucho dinero llegaba de parte de sus "Padres".

- Bueno hermano otro donativo no les vendria mal en el hogar de Pony...- Stear sugeria la misma decicion que Patty y el tomaran cuando recibieron el mismo obsequio.

- Si, tienes razon... toma "Gatita", para los ninios del hogar de parte de los "Seniores Corwell"...- le entregaba el cheque a la pecosa y con una mirada caroline desde su lugar le indicaba que estaba de acuerdo, el ojimiel, volvia sonriente al lado de su familia y de los que ahoran eran sus padres...'los Maquenice". Stear y candy se abrazaron entre si, mirando a Archie, se alegraban del enorme cambio que habia surgido en el joven al ser aceptado y compartir el carinio del que ellos disfrutaban por parte de la pareja que los trataba como hijos. Tenian una hermosa familia una enorme y maravillosa familia, regresaron con sus respectivas parejas para seguir compartiendo de aquella felicidad que la vida les brindaba ahora.

* * *

La noche ya habia cubierto con su manto estrellado, la fresca brisa del verano que se disfrutaba al anocheser, acompaniaba a los eternos enamorados, Candy y Terry gozaban de la pequenia paz que les regalaba su alcoba, sus bebes ya dormian en sus cuneros, y el resto de la familia hacia lo mismo en sus respectivas habitaciones y hogares.

- Feliz seniora Granchester...

- Mucho, Sr. Granchester... y usted es feliz en su nueva etapa como padre?

-Mucho,... desde que me diste la noticia de que lo seria, me he conciderado el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra, creo que si para disfrutar de esta dicha, tuve que pasar por todo lo que vivi, entonces no me importa, no cambiaria nada.

- Pienso lo mismo... solo...

- No, ni lo menciones... se ha donde va esa expresion... y se lodigo de una vez seniora ... tiene prohibido pensar en eso...ya bastante has hecho durante todo este tiempo que has estado escapandote a visitarla.

-Lo sabias?...

- Desde el primer dia...Tienes un corazon enorme mi pecosa...aun no se que cosa tan buena pude hacer en mi vida para merecerme una mujer tan maravilloza como tu, Te amo, eres mi vida y lo sabes... solo te pido ... un cosa...no te pongas en riesgo... prometeme que si algo cambia, por mas minimo que sea... te alejaras definitivamente...- La mirada suplicante en los azules safiros de su esposo no daba lugar a un negativa...

- Te lo prometo, yo tambien te amo, y no haria nada que pudiera angustiarte o hacerte sufrir.

- Lo se...-

Su amor habia superado todo, ahora estaban juntos, se tenian el uno al otro y jamas volverian a estar solos sus hijos ahora tambien los acompaniaban, habian logrado obtener la familia que siempre anioraron, una vez mas sus labios se buscaron con carinio, Terry tomo a su esposa en brazos para llevarla a su lecho, los ultimos dias habian sido muy pesados para ella, necesitaba descanzar, y el necesitaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de su esposa junto al suyo para confirmar que no soniaba y que toda aquella felicidad era una realidad, poco a poco el cansancio los fue venciendo, abrazada a su esposo Candy sintio como su ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se relajaba, era tan hermoso dormir entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y que la amaba, no cambiaria su vida por ninguna "otra vida",... esta ,era perfecta.

* * *

En un pequenio y humilde hogar de reposo cercano a Lakewood, en una habitacion del area mas solitaria una enfermera leia el periodico a su paciente...

- Ahora entiendo porque su prima no ha venido a verla, parece que ha estado de parto, pobre, debe quererla mucho, mire que venir desde tan lejos y embarazada solo para verla unas horas... es muy bonita, quiere ver la foto, ... esta al lado de su esposo y de sus recien nacidos mellizos, se ven lindos,... mire...

La joven enfermera, que cuidaba de aquella mujer, que permanecia vendada por las diversas llagas, que la falta de movimiento de su casi muerto cuerpo ya habia provocado, trataba de mostrarle la foto de la feliz pareja de actores que presentaba con orgullo a sus primogenitos..."Bella Maquencie y Terrece Granchester", los actores mas afamados de Brodway se habian convertido en padres de unos hermosos mellizos.

Los cobrizos ojos de Eliza, dejaron escapar una lagrima que humedecio insignificantemente el vendaje que cubria su cicatrizado rostro, su pena interiror, era mayor a la que sufria en su cuerpo desde que por un milagro habian podido salvarle la vida, pero quedaria sin movimiento alguno y su rostro habia sido marcado por las filosas espinas del rosal de flores blancas que a pocos millimetros de su caida habia desfigurado su rostro permanentemente, desde entonces nadie la veia, su familia mas cercana estaba presa de por vida, amigos ya no existian y todos aquellos hombres que habian disfrutado de su belleza y su cuerpo la habian olvidado...incluso aquel rubio de ojos azules que habia sido su primer amor se habia alejado de ella cuando encontro a la mujer de su vida... solo el bondadoso corazon de aquella a quien tanto danio habia causado era el unico que habia tenido compasion ... y ella era la unica que la visitava una vez cada dos semanas... Candy, la siempre buena y noble Candy... "Dios la bendijera eternamente"... la suplica de su arrepentido corazon, habia cambiado tan radicalmente... como su vida.

Fin

* * *

**Y colorin colorado... esta historia ha llegado a su fin...Gracias mil...bendiciones...hojala haya sido de su agrado, para mi fue realmenta gratificante recibir sus palabras por medio de los mensajes queme dejaron...una vez mas Gracias mil a todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron mi fic hasta el final sin importarles lo ignorante y mala escritora que soy...lo hise con mucho carinio para ustedes que me lentaron hasta este capitulo,...Las quiero sinceramente aunque solo nos conoscamos por palabras..."Nos Leemos Luego"...Akire.**

_**Galaxilam84, Goshy, Elsbeth, Starligt, Selene Granchester, Folr, Elissa, Passcusa, Cami love, Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki, YELIBAR, Lady bug, Diana, Jari de Granchester, goshi(no se si seas la misma que ya mencione pero por las dudas mejor lo agrago porque se escriben diferente.)**_

**A todas ustedes un millon de gracias por compartir conmigo unaos minutos de su valioso tiempo y por regalarme sus palabras, que buenas o malas son y seran bien recibidas...espero sus comentarios respecto al final, gracias por su invaluable apoyo...nos leemos luego.**


End file.
